


I Liked You As Soon As I Hated You

by Dope_Douche



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 223,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: Choi Lia or Jisu is known for her cute and wholesome smile but not for the fact that she wanted nothing but for Hwang Yeji to disappear. She knew she hated her as soon as she laid eyes on her.Hwang Yeji on the other hand is clueless and not as bad as Choi Lia has made everyone think. She might not be sure, but she knows deep inside her that she didn't hate Lia in any way.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 58
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First itzy fic and I don't proof read so...

Past

Yeji remembers the way she had never felt this kind of nervousness before, she's sure about it. She hasn't even felt all these nervousness when she was in elementary, trying to confess to a crush. 

She was standing in front of Choi Jisu. Shin Ryujin's rumored crush. It was weird to address Jisu as that but that's what Yeji addresses her and it's not like Jisu would know. 

Jisu, mostly known and called as Lia for all the people who aren't close enough to be her friend, but Yeji secretly calls her Jisu. She's the cold looking girl that everyone is intimidated by at first but really, she's a sweetheart with her cute and wholesome eye smiles.

But at that moment, Yeji couldn't see those famous eye smile and wholesome smile. The taller girl was searching Jisu's eyes, trying to find a reason why would she be standing up so close to Yeji with squinted eyes as if she's trying to intimidate Yeji.

Hwang Yeji, being the most clueless person in the universe, tilts her head, shooting a cute yet confused look at Lia. She kind of regrets doing that when she saw the way Lia's face twisted and turned into a more angry expression. 

She's mad and Yeji doesn't know why. They don't even talk to each other, they haven't had a single interaction through out high school yet she's here, invading Yeji's personal space. 

Yeji knew she was cold before, that's why she wore her jacket to keep her warm but right now, she feels as if the sun turned to look at her and is trying to melt her with the way her body is starting to sweat.

"... did I do something.. wrong?" 

"Stay away from Ryujin." 

Jisu harshly pushes her away. Yeji was taken a back by the sudden push, she didn't really take Jisu to be someone strong because she didn't look like she is. 

Yeji clearly remembers the way Jisu walked away from her, it's as if she's modelling in front of a crowd with her posture and all. Yeji also could not get over at the fact that she momentarily felt like she was electrocuted by Jisu's touch. 

She also remembers thinking, "How the hell do I stay away from Ryujin?? She's my childhood friend and best friend!" 

But she knew for a fact that Jisu might actually like Ryujin back and that thought alone scared Yeji back then, because she liked Ryujin too. Romantically. 

Present 

"Pick up .. pick up pick up" 

Yeji repeated under her breath as she slightly and nervously bit on her fingers while her other hand held her phone close to her ear. 

She was trying to call Ryujin who's doing God knows what. She doesn't have school today, why wasn't she even picking up?

Yeji needed to talk to her right away. She was currently in her own apartment that she bought because she didn't want to live in a dorm as a college student, also her parents are loaded. 

She shamelessly ran out of campus and did not stop running until she reached her apartment, totally forgetting that she has a car and unfortunately leaving it at their campus. 

Panicking really does make a person short circuit and forget about important things such as; having a car. 

Yeji keeps hearing Ryujin's voice message. She could literally frustratingly throw her phone to Ryujin's house from her apartment. She was sure that Ryujin didn't have class today, it's 12, she should also be awake right now. 

"What the hell, unnie?" Yeji lets out a sigh of relief, not even bothering to address the way Ryujin just annoyingly answered the phone after 30 minutes. 

"Ryujin! Why the hell weren't you picking up?!" 

"I was sleeping!" 

"It's 12! why are you still sleepin— ugh, nevermind! That's not the reason why I'm calling you." 

She hears Ryujin let out a soft yet annoyed hum on the other side. A signal for her to state her reason. 

"You didn't tell me that Lia goes to the same college as me?!" 

There was silence. Yeji then felt like she said something wrong, thinking that the person she saw probably wasn't Lia and she just embarrassed herself. 

"Shit.. I forgot to tell you that! That was the thing I was supposed to tell you but you were in a hurry when you left for college!" 

Yeji groans as she leans on her chair even spinning a little as she leaned back. Slightly sinking in her seat, "Why didn't you call me or texted me?!" 

"Because I forgot?! Look, I'm sorry! I really am but.. don't you think this is your chance?" 

"My chance to do what? To explain myself? I didn't do shit to her, Ryujin. You of all people should know that!" She suddenly straightened in her seat, her hands shooting up to run her fingers through her hair. 

Ryujin huffs, "You're seriously stupid. Yeah, you didn't do anything but she doesn't know that! She didn't know what exactly happened, that's exactly why you're going to explain yourself! I swear, I think this college life is already getting to you. You're losing braincells day by day." 

Yeji can already see Ryujin face palming and looking at her in disappointment. But, she is right though. She absolutely did nothing to Lia, but Ryujin is kind of right too. She needs to explain herself after all the chaos that happened back when they were in high school. 

Even though Ryujin has fully moved on with what took place in the school that she's still currently studying in, Yeji, who's now out of that school is the one who still hasn't moved on from it. 

Ironically so. 

It's probably because, Ryujin is in good terms with Jisu again and Yeji... well, Yeji. She's Yeji, she's clueless, sometimes she doesn't know the things that she did wrong and she often needs to be guided by Ryujin or by their other friend, Lee Chaeryeong. 

Yeji lets out a deep sigh, closing her eyes in the process. "Think about it, Yeji. You might even be her friend if you ask for forgiveness." 

She rolls her eyes at what Ryujin said, "What do I even say? I'm sorry because I fucked up your life in high school?" 

Ryujin lets out a laugh, not because of what Yeji said but because of how stupid she can be with things like these. "No? That's not how you properly apologize. Are you even human at this point?" 

"Come on! If you want to help me apologize then stop with the insults!" Yeji grumbled, though she's not really offended with what her friend is saying, she's just frustrated. 

It's been months! She thinks that maybe Ryujin thinks that apologizing after such a long time can be so easy. Now, Yeji does admit that she has.. fucked up.. well a bit. Not all of it. 

But Jisu is Jisu as well. She's cold towards people she's not close to, the last interaction she had with Yeji was when she was standing so close to Yeji that she feared that Jisu was going to end her life then and there. 

Not to mention that, that interaction was not close to the word "friendly". At all. 

She thinks. No. She knows that Jisu isn't going to throw all of the shit she went through out the window and just easily forgive her. 

That's not how the Choi Jisu works. When she hates, she hates and there is no way she'll ever replace the 'hate' with the word 'like' 

That's just as impossible as eating soup with a fucking knife. 

"Alright, calm down, Romeo." 

"What's up with that?" She asks, her face turning into a frown as she slowly spins around in her chair. "Nothing, anyways. Let me tell you how I became friends with Jisu again." 

Yeji hums, waiting for Ryujin to continue. "I told her that I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her. The next day I spent the whole day with her and then we were cool again." 

The older girl could even hear Ryujin's proud smile from here. What she said absolutely did not help Yeji. 

"So.. you went on a date with her?" 

"Yes! Wai— No! Well, Kind of! But without feelings!" 

"Does Yuna even know about that? With you taking Jisu out on a date?" 

Ryujin scoffs, kind of annoyed. "Of course! What do you think of me? A cheater??" 

"Well, sometimes. Anyhow, so what are you trying to tell me?" 

"That you should take her out on a date?" 

Yeji was speechless. Of all of the great advices and ideas that Ryujin has told her, this one wasn't one of them. 

What she said is ridiculous, for Yeji. She doesn't even know if Jisu's up for that also what do they even do?? Eat in a restaurant and talk about life like they've known each other since birth?? No. 

They had no connections, except for Ryujin, Chaeryeong and Yuna. Those three were the only things that keep a Hwang Yeji and a Choi Jisu connected in life. 

But that connection doesn't mean anything to Yeji nor to Jisu. They were just.. strangers that hate each other to death. 

Well.. Yeji didn't hate her... she, in some way, felt different. If they would ask Yeji what she feels about Jisu it would be anything but the word 'hate' 

".. Is this you trying to set me up with Jisu because you said I need a girlfriend or else I'll be lonely forever?" 

Yeji stops spinning on her chair as she stomps her foot on her wooden floors a bit too forcefully. 

"I.. Kind of? in a way? Well, it's up to you to see it in that way. Why? Do you wanna date Jisu?" 

Ryujin's playful tone has got her on her knees begging for her to stop or else she'll vomit out of disgust, because of all the girls Ryujin could pair up with Yeji, it had to be Choi Jisu who would most likely kill her in her sleep any other day. 

"Hell no." Yeji deadpans, not wanting to say anything further because she learned, the more she defends herself, the more guilty she appears. 

Ryujin chuckles, "Alright, I can feel the hatred seeping through your voice. Anyways, just try that. Try to talk to her and tell her you'll make it up to her" 

Yeji, for a second, wanted to defend herself and explain how she does not hate Choi Jisu. Never in a million years has she... well, maybe just a tiny bit because she was kind of, lowkey, mean to Yeji in high school, yet Yeji lets it pass because what she did is even more worse than just being mean. 

"With all the shit I've done? You really think she'll forgive me that easily?" 

She hears Ryujin groan. She was sure Ryujin was slowly and painfully trying her best to keep her patience from wearing thin because Yeji is just simply a person who asks too many questions for her to be assured. 

For short, Yeji's just too anxious. 

"Well, how do you think we became friends again?" 

"Well, Ryujin, you're you and I'm me. You guys bonded before all the shit that went down, so Jisu would have mercy on you. While me, on the other hand, has not even gotten a smile out of Jisu. She'd never show me mercy." 

"Ugh. This is why it's hard to be friends with you, when there's a problem, you're too anxious to move." 

Yeji sighs. Defeated. "I'm sorry. I just.. now that I think about it, I feel guilty. I wasn't hurt that badly and Jisu was the one who was effected the most. I should not be showing pity on myself but.. pity on Jisu"

Maybe, it was time. Maybe Ryujin was right. Maybe she was really at fault, and she really was. Not wanting to say sorry for how many months? She doesn't even remember and now that Jisu's there.. she's still refusing. 

Maybe it is a sign that she has to. To sincerely apologize and make it up to Jisu. 

Yeji sighs again, she didn't hear Ryujin respond. The younger girl must've been waiting for her to continue. "You know what? Fine. I'll consider, but I'm not taking her out in a date." 

She hears Ryujin mutter a "Yes!" feeling proud of herself for succeeding. "Please do call me and tell me what happens, also if things go to shit, call me." 

"Alright. I'll talk to you later" 

\---- 

Yeji almost even forgot that she still has classes. Now, remembering that she left her car in campus, she has to walk back. 

She didn't even bother to run, she's too lazy and it was hot out. She'd rather walk than faint in the middle of the city just from running. 

When she did however got to her college, she was almost already late for her next class. 

Cursing under her breath when she saw the time on her phone. "Damn it." Running quickly to where she parked her car. She knew she left some of her things inside, wanting to grab it quickly. 

When she did however, finally got her stuff, running in the middle of campus is not the best choice she's ever chosen for she absolutely forgot that students are all over the place and there would always be a possibility where she'd bump into someone. 

Yeji groans, feeling a sharp pain on her shoulder as someone unintentionally hits her hard. "I- I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" 

She quickly bowed down and crouched down in one swift move to help the person pick up all her stuff that had fallen to the ground. It was weird, for Yeji, she didn't hear the girl speak nor even crouched down to pick up her own stuff. 

When Yeji stood up to look back at the owner and to give her back her stuff, she almost lost it. 

She almost made the person's books and papers fall on the ground again as she meets her eyes. 

Of all the people that she could've bumped into, it had to be Choi Jisu. Speaking of the devil. 

Jisu looked at her the same way she looked at her back when they were in high school. Her gaze, sharp as a knife as it travelled around Yeji's face. 

She was frozen in place as she did the same. Looking at Jisu awkwardly with her eyes visibly shaking. 

Despite the girl looking at her with cold eyes, she didn't miss the way she felt warm. As if Jisu was a friend from long ago that made her feel happy, but it was the opposite. 

She made Jisu feel bad and Jisu made her feel like she didn't have a place in anyone's life yet.. she brought this warmth around her that made Yeji feel calm and welcomed. 

It was weird to feel towards a girl who did nothing but made you feel hated through out high school and Yeji is afraid that her own mind was hiding something that she was supposed to know. 

past 

Yeji knows the feeling of someone shooting daggers at her. At her back of her head and even directly at her face. She always knew where it came from. 

It's always from the students who didn't like her. They didn't like her because of the fact that Choi Jisu suddenly dropped the reason why she left the school immediately. 

Yeji remembers the expressions and reactions that everybody had when Choi Jisu personally told the principal that she's leaving because of Hwang Yeji, the captain of the baseball team.

They sent her death glares, the same way Jisu did before she left. She remembered trying to find a way to talk to Jisu but not a single student wanted to interact with her except Ryujin and Yuna. 

Chaeryeong was pulled into this as she was the closest to Jisu. She hated the fact that she lost one of her best friends because of Hwang Yeji. 

Because of Hwang Yeji that they thought were sweet and kind and smart. Yet she wasn't what they thought her to be. 

Yeji wanted to fix everything. She did. But when she's living her good life with someone she loved by her side, she felt that it wasn't needed. She said she was satisfied. 

But deep down she knew, she knew everything was a falling puzzle piece that didn't fit well together. 

One evening, she suddenly missed the way Jisu would smile at someone. Suddenly missing her intimidating and cold presence around the halls. 

Now, everything felt so cold around Yeji. It all felt empty without the school's most loved student, Choi Jisu. 

She missed seeing the way Jisu would be talking happily with someone. Her smile curling up and her eyes turning into crescents. 

Yeji didn't want to hide the fact that.. she was jealous. 

Jealous of how Jisu was loved by all. By the whole school. That even if Ryujin was all hers now, she knew that Ryujin really, really loved Jisu more. 

And also.. Jealous that she, Hwang Yeji, never felt the happiness that everyone felt whenever Jisu would shoot them her famous wholesome smile. 

Because through out high school, she never once saw Jisu smile directly at her. 

Present 

Yeji's hand shook as Jisu reached her hand out to take her belongings from Yeji. She didn't give her a smile, she didn't even dare to look away from Yeji. 

She just glared at her the whole time. "I'm sorry." Yeji apologized again and if she knew better, she should've apologized for what happened in the past and not for what she did just now. 

Jisu didn't respond and just turned around to leave but Yeji's body moved on her own. Reaching out to hold Jisu's wrist. 

"Jisu—" 

"Don't." 

Jisu sternly muttered. Yeji swore that she could freeze right then and there because of how cold Jisu acted and spoke to her. 

Harshly pulling her arm away from Yeji. "Don't call me Jisu." 

That was the last thing she said before walking away. The same way that she did when she warned Yeji back in High school. 

And just as she did, Yeji felt the same electricity, coursing through her hand and skin when she held on Jisu's wrist. 

It was too familiar that Yeji loved the feeling of it.

It's as if she missed it. She missed something that she only felt once and that was weird yet Yeji smiled faintly. 

She smiled yet she was saddened. She smiled because Jisu didn't changed and she's sad because she realized how badly the events from the past affected Jisu. 

Deep down Yeji knew.. that the electricity that she felt wasn't the reason why she missed it. She knew it was something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Jisu's cousin knows everything while everyone doesn't

What Yeji woke up to the next morning was not the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock, but rather an obnoxious friend that somehow found a way to sneak into her apartment. 

Her peaceful sleep was interrupted when the warm blanket that was wrapped around her body was harshly getting tugged away from her. Yeji frowns, feeling the cold air hit her body. 

Yeji frowns when she couldn't find her blankets anywhere on her bed. She had never opened her eyes so fast in her entire life thinking that someone was going to kidnap her. 

She looked around the room and saw a familiar face looking at her, standing at the foot of her bed while holding her precious blanket up in the air. 

Yeji lets out a groan, closing her eyes tight as she frowns. "Lee Chaeryeong.." She sleepily muttered, still not processing what she said until she opened her eyes again and saw that Lee Chaeryeong, indeed was inside her room holding her blanket up in the air. 

"Wha- What the hell, Ryeong!?" She wasn't expecting Chaeryeong to be in her apartment so early in the morning. "Why are you here??" 

Chaeryeong rolls her eyes at Yeji, throwing the blanket back at her as she sits down on Yeji's bed. "Am I not allowed to visit a friend?" 

Yeji shuts her mouth, pushing her lips together, creating a thin line, "No? But how the hell did you get in??" 

"You gave me a spare key if ever Ryujin wanted to visit, remember??" Her younger friend scoffed. Chaeryeong lives in the same apartment as her, just down the hall. 

She remembers Chaeryeong telling her that she's in the same apartment complex with her roommate. Chaeryeong left their old school when Yeji graduated, she transferred to another. 

Somehow, the school she transferred to was built close to Yeji's college. Now, Yeji wondered if she lived in this apartment so it was close to her school or because of the fact that she knows that Jisu's in the same college as Yeji. 

"... right" Yeji hums as she rubs her eyes, pushing herself to sit on the edge of her bed. "Anyway, that's not the real reason why I came here." Chaeryeong spoke, fiddling with her jacket's sleeves, picking at the fabric. 

"I know. But before you say anything, you coming in my apartment uninvited is concerning, please keep the spare key hidden at all times. I don't want some weirdo to steal it and end up killing me in my sleep." 

The brunette laughs at what Yeji said. Yeji smiled at her, Chaeryeong never really changed. She's still the smiley baby that Yeji knows and love. 

Though, her fashion sense did change. She now wore those stylish clothes whenever she goes out, it's as if she's always going out to attend a photoshoot or something.

Yeji found it cute though, those clothes fit Chaeryeong well and she's glad that Chaeryeong is growing up into a fine young lady. Sometimes, Ryujin and Yuna tease her for acting like a mom watching her daughter grow. 

"Of course. I keep it in my wallet all the time." She reassures Yeji with a smile. The older girl returned it and nodded. 

".. Jisu unnie" The younger girl trails off. 

It's as if Yeji's ears perked up because of the name. The name that kept her almost up all night last night if she didn't feel the way her body felt tired for running back to her apartment and walking back to her college. 

A dumb move, Yeji admits. 

Chaeryeong saw how Jisu's name immediately caught Yeji's attention, looking like a puppy sensing that their owner finally arrived after 15 hours of waiting by the entrance. 

Now, Chaeryeong suspected that Yeji may or may not be interested in Jisu or she might just be interested because she's guilty about what she's done in the past. 

The younger girl was almost even sure that she'd never forgive Yeji, but she eventually came around. Forgiving Yeji because after all, she was still the person who stayed by her side when she was having a hard time with some of her problems. 

Yeji was still Yeji. The girl she treated as an older sister just like her real sister, Chaeyeon. 

Chaeryeong was amused at how Yeji looked so awake right now with just mentioning Jisu's name. She didn't know that Jisu can make wonders.

"She told me what happened yesterday and she told me in full detail how you were being annoying" 

It's as if Yeji's interest was not even there to begin with as she lets out a sigh. Chaeryeong turns her head to look at Yeji, searching her face, trying to see if she ever looked guilty. 

".. So.. me apologizing to her is... annoying now?" 

Chaeryeong couldn't ignore hearing how Yeji sounded bitter. She sounded sad and upset. She felt bad. 

But what's confusing her the most is, after all of the months that had passed, why is Yeji trying to apologize to Jisu now? 

Now that Jisu was starting to move on. Starting to forget the pain that Yeji made her feel. 

Chaeryeong isn't mad at Yeji, well, not anymore at least. But she just couldn't get the image of Jisu, crying and curled into a ball covered in a blanket out of her head. 

Jisu is her best friend, for fuck's sake and the fact that Hwang Yeji, her other best friend is the reason why Jisu was hurting and suffering in the past didn't sit right with her. 

Past 

"Unnie?? Are you ok?? Talk to me please!" Chaeryeong softly banged on Jisu's bedroom door, trying her best to get in.

It's been a week since Jisu last went to school and everyone was concerned, they weren't used to not seeing Choi Lia in school with her smile. So, Chaeryeong took one for the team and visited Jisu one afternoon. 

She knew that even if Jisu wasn't asking for her to be there, the older girl needed her. Jisu needed someone to be there for her, to reassure her that she's going to be ok. 

Chaeryeong doesn't even know why Jisu was acting like this. But she knew that it was something bad, she rarely saw Jisu cry and lock herself up in her room before. 

So, whatever the reason was.. it must've been something bad and worse than Chaeryeong can imagine. 

When the door opened, she saw Jisu with puffy eyes. Sniffling. All Chaeryeong could see was Jisu's expression. She looked like she hasn't slept in days and Chaeryeong knows that she hasn't been eating with how skinny she looked.

She was in pain. Asking for help, for someone to guide her. For someone to protect her from whatever it is that made her so upset. 

"Unnie!" She immediately pulled Jisu into a warm hug. Trying her best to make Jisu better with just a hug, hoping that it was enough. 

Yet, Chaeryeong knew that it was not. It definitely wasn't as she felt Jisu's small and fragile body, visibly shook into her embrace. 

Bawling her eyes out as she whimpers like a child in Chaeryeong's hold. "I'm here unnie... don't be afraid. I won't leave" 

Chaeryeong said in a hushed voice, softly patting Jisu's back. She swore that whoever did this to Jisu will pay. 

Once Jisu has calmed down, they sat on her bed with Jisu covered in two blankets, keeping her safe and warm. She was staring at nothing as she still sobs. 

"... it was Yeji" 

Chaeryeong's head shot up, hearing Jisu say Yeji's name was new. Because as far as Chaeryeong knew, she's not close with Yeji at all. 

"She did this.. she's the reason why.. " Jisu stops and sobs, feeling her tears falling down again as she remembers what happened. 

It left Chaeryeong confused but she didn't want to ask for she wanted Jisu to be the one to tell her without forcing it out of her. 

"Please.. don't let her go near me.. please.. I don't want to see nor hear her..." 

The sight absolutely devastated Chaeryeong. It was sickening to hear Jisu beg for Chaeryeong to not let Yeji near her.

Now, Chaeryeong doesn't know what Yeji did but she's sure that she's going to interrogate the hell out of Yeji the next time they meet. 

Present

".. You know, you confuse me." Yeji looks up at her with her eyebrows raised. "You didn't try to apologize to Jisu unnie throughout the months that has passed.. and now you're here, trying to fix everything when you're probably too late for that.." 

Yeji's face dropped. It's as if she felt her world crumble to the ground hearing those words. Yet, she kept a straight face. 

"Ryeong.. " She mutters but before she could even continue, Chaeryeong speaks first. "You know what confuses me most, unnie? Even though Jisu unnie has told me everything.. it feels like there's more that she didn't tell me. It's like there's something more that happened.. yet she kept it a secret" 

Suddenly, Yeji's face softened, even smiling after. "Probably.. but I'm not one to speak." 

Chaeryeong looks at her. Like, really looks at her. Searching Yeji's face, searching for the thing that Jisu refused to tell her. 

But there was none that she could see. She sighs as she stands up. "Please.. if you're really guilty and is willing for Jisu unnie's forgiveness, do anything you can to get Jisu unnie to trust you and forgive you. Please don't fuck this up, unnie. I beg you" 

She didn't even let Yeji answer as she just left the room. Yeji heard the front door close with a slam. She sighs. 

Slowly leaning back and falling on the bed, she sighs again, closing her eyes this time. "I won't fuck this up.." She mutters before abruptly standing up and jumping. 

It was a new day and she wants to try her best this time instead of being an awkward mess like yesterday. 

Today, she'll try. 

\---- 

Chaeryeong slowly opens the door to her apartment, not wanting to be caught by her roommate sneaking out early in the morning. 

She tried her best not to make a sound as she tip toed inside, slowly closing the door behind her before locking it. She was about to take her shoes off when a figure came out of the kitchen and stood in front of her with arms crossed. 

Chaeryeong physically freezes with her back bent. She's doomed. 

"Where'd you go? You know it's five in the morning, you should be in bed" 

"U-unnie.." Chaeryeong quickly took off her shoes and awkwardly smiled at the girl in front of her. She knew she was busted for sneaking off, she's not good with hiding things, let alone lying. 

"Don't even try to lie, Lee Chaeryeong. Where did you run off to?" 

Jisu's stare pierced her, she really is one scary lady. Waiting for Chaeryeong's answer, she starts to tap her foot on their wooden floor. 

The younger girl awkwardly laughs, now realizing that she laughed when nothing's funny is more proof that Jisu shouldn't have known that she went out. "Why are you even awake so early, unnie?" 

Jisu squinted her eyes at Chaeryeong, not liking how she answered her with another question. "I asked you a question, Chaeryeong. Now, answer" 

Chaeryeong, at this point was shaking in fear. She didn't want to anger Jisu so early in the morning. She's probably stressed and tired because of college and she didn't want to add on that. 

She sighs, defeated. "I'm sorry, unnie. I went over at Yeji unnie's.." 

She saw the way Jisu squinted her eyes even more if that was even possible. Lowering her head low, trying to see of Chaeryeong was telling a lie, but she's not, fortunately. 

"Are you dating Hwang Yeji? Because I swear, Chaeryeong I'm going to— " 

Chaeryeong was taken a back by what Jisu just said and she acted fast. "Unnie! No! I'm not! She's old, I can't possibly date her!" 

"What do you mean, she's old?? I'm the same age as her, are you saying that I'm old too?!" 

The younger girl couldn't believe what she's hearing, wanting to scream so badly. Maybe Jisu waking up early in the morning to run is messing with her brain. 

She chuckles, Jisu sounded so ridiculous at the moment. "No, unnie. I'm not dating Yeji unnie and no, you're not old. At least, not yet" 

Even though Jisu laughed along with her, she still had that stare. The stare that was interrogating Chaeryeong without her needing to ask questions. 

"Alright.. alright, stop looking at me like that. I just warned her, ok? Because if she's willing to do anything just for you to forgive her, might as well tell her to not fuck it up, right?" 

Jisu sighs, letting her body lean against the white walls of their shared apartment. Chaeryeong takes this as a sign that she's now free from all the questions that Jisu was about to shoot at her. 

She slips on her slippers and went straight to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "What do you want to eat, unnie?" Jisu hums before responding. "I'll eat anything you cook." 

Chaeryeong smiles widely as she takes out bread from somewhere, closing the fridge. There was silence for a few seconds because after all those questions, Jisu still stood in front of their entrance, still leaning on the wall. 

The younger girl thinks that maybe bringing up Yeji so early in the morning is a bad idea. She thinks she just made Jisu a bit upset. 

Jisu on the other hand leaned on the wall, staring at nothing. She slowly reached her hand up and gently touched her lip. 

"I .. don't want to forgive her.." she breaks the silence and as if on cue, the bread that Chaeryeong put on the toaster jumps, making the noise that toasters make when the bread is ready. 

She slowly looks at Jisu who is now walking towards her in the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs. 

"..It's alright, unnie. You don't have to forgive her right away, of course she needs to prove that she'll never do anything that will hurt you agai—" 

"No. I meant that I really don't want to. Not today, not tomorrow, not the next month... Never." 

Chaeryeong looked at her intently. Now, seeing the way Jisu looked with sadness made Chaeryeong realize that.. no "sorry" or anything can make Jisu forgive and forget. 

Now, it's all up to Yeji if she'll keep on trying. It's all up to Hwang Yeji, it's either to accept the fact that she easily broke Jisu like glass and won't ever get to fix her again or accept the fact that.. Jisu doesn't need her apologies anymore. 

\----

The truth is, this isn't the first time that Jisu has heard Yeji say sorry to her. In fact, all Jisu heard from Yeji throughout high school was either "I'm sorry" or "Sorry" 

She remembers how Yeji held her so tight and so close that Jisu momentarily thought that she cared. That she really did. But Jisu was always wrong about Hwang Yeji. 

She was always wrong whenever it comes to Hwang Yeji. Hearing Yeji repeat those words softly and non stop made Jisu think that maybe.. just maybe for once.. she was right about Hwang Yeji. 

But just like before, she's still wrong. 

Yeji held her like she's something very important to Yeji. Like she's her treasure and she didn't want anyone to hurt her. But she, Yeji, was the one who did. 

Holding Jisu tight when she hurt her so badly. 

It left a bad taste on her tongue. Cringing whenever she remembers. Wanting to forget every time, wanting to forget the taste and feelings that were left. 

Yet, it seemed as if it's a part of her now. Not leaving anytime soon. 

Jisu was startled by the car honking at her. The all too familiar red car that she rolls her eyes at whenever she sees. 

She stops walking as she takes her airpods out of her ears. The window slowly rolled down as she sees the owner of the car. 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" 

Jisu sighs, closing her eyes before she responds. "You absolutely disgust me, Choi Beomgyu." 

His smile was replaced with a pout as he looks at Jisu with puppy eyes. "Oh, come on, why are you so mean to your dear cousin?" 

Jisu opens the door and gets in, slamming the door shut with too much force, Beomgyu feared that his cousin might break his car. "Because, dear cousin, being annoying is not what I'd like to see you act as." 

She flashed him her famous smile with the crescent eyes before patting his shoulder. Beomgyu laughs, "Alright, Jisu." 

He then starts driving. He would always be the one to take Jisu to school even when they were in high school. He always made sure that Jisu was comfortable and safe so he was happy to hear it when Jisu's parents asked him to take care of Jisu in school. 

He was more familiar with the places since Jisu came from Canada and almost forgot how to go around Korea. 

Also, not to mention with what happened back in high school. He was so mad at himself for not being a good cousin, for not being there for Jisu when she needed help. 

Past

He stomped up to Yeji's classroom. He was so mad. Fuming even. He wanted to hurt Hwang Yeji but he doesn't want to make a scene. 

Now, Jisu went back to Canada, he feels empty without his cousin. Without Jisu, what will happen to him now? Who would give him advices when he needs them? Who will cuddle with him when he's sad? 

He still has his friends, though.. not at the moment. Because of what happened, somehow his friends are caught up on it too. Literally cursing Yeji whenever they can.

Beomgyu lets out a sigh, opening the door to look for Hwang Yeji. He sees her eventually, sitting at the back while all the other students were literally separated from her seat. 

She had no one sitting beside her and Beomgyu could feel Yeji's aura. Darkening and making the room feel heavy. He didn't dare speak but he cleared his throat and that was enough to catch Yeji's attention. 

He had both his hands inside his pocket. He tilted his head, signalling for Yeji to follow him outside. 

The girl with cat like eyes blinked, not even confused on why Beomgyu was calling her. She stood up and followed him out to the stairs where there were no students to listen into their conversation. 

It was weird, talking to Hwang Yeji after what he heard. After hearing what she did to Jisu, to his cousin. "Talk." was all he could mutter out, not wanting to say hurtful things that might affect him and Yeji. 

Yeji looked up at him, eyes bored. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to admit all my crimes? Alright, here listen. I did it all on purpose to hurt Jisu, that's what you all wanted to hear right?" 

That definitely was what Beomgyu wanted to hear from Yeji but when she did say it.. it didn't feel right. 

It's like... she's only saying this so that people won't focus on Jisu. He looked at her with a frown. Beomgyu couldn't help but notice the way Yeji's blank expression mirrors a sad look. 

She's upset.. but why? 

"I wanted to hear your side of the story.. You know, Jisu didn't really tell me anything." He walked down a couple of steps and sat down, looking back at Yeji. 

She got the signal and went over to sit beside him on the steps. "She's my cousin.. yet she didn't tell me anything. She just said your name, begging me not to let you near her.. what's up with that?" 

Now, Beomgyu cares a lot for Jisu, but if he let his anger win, he would never know the real reason. And if Yeji is really what they say she is, he wants to personally hear it from her and not from the others. 

Yeji forced out a chuckle and sniffles. "Believe it or not.. all I wanted to do was help" 

He looks up to look at Yeji's expression, surprised to see Yeji smiling bitterly with glossy eyes. 

What really happened? 

Present 

Choi Beomgyu knows. He knows everything yet he never told Jisu everything. He knows Yeji's side, he knows what she felt and he knows how Jisu suffered. 

They both suffered yet Yeji always said that Jisu was hurting more than her. 

He parks his car beside a familiar black car. His breath hitched, "Shoot" he thought. "Why?" 

Jisu looked back at him with a frown, curious as to why Beomgyu made a gasping sound. "I- uh, I forgot something at home but it's fine, it's not important." He smiled as Jisu nodded, flashing him a small smile. 

It was nice seeing his cousin smile again after for so long. Jisu carefully opens the door and so did Beomgyu. 

When they went out, Beomgyu could clearly see Yeji leaning against the black car on the other side. It was her car after all. He feared that Jisu might do something, like force Beomgyu to let her get in the car again to get away from Yeji. 

But surprisingly, she didn't. He knows Jisu saw Yeji. 

Yeji turned her head and looked at Jisu. Eyes filled with worry and concern, it was the same eyes Beomgyu saw back in high school. 

Beomgyu turned his attention back to Jisu who was also staring at Yeji... but her eyes didn't show anything. He felt like it was best for him to leave to give them space. 

\---- 

Jisu didn't expect to see Yeji, believe it or not. She felt her stomach turn, doing flips and it was making her feel sick. She asmits that the mere sight of Yeji sends chills down her spine. 

She wants to hide the fact that she's scared and intimidated by Yeji. 

The taller girl stands up straight as she steps away from her car and steps closer to Jisu. The smaller girl was grateful that Yeji still respected her personal space because there was still a good amount of space between them.

Jisu hated the feeling of warmth. She hated it as much as she hated Yeji. 

She stood still as Yeji shakily held her hand up. "You dropped this yesterday" Jisu looks down at her hand and she didn't even notice that Yeji was holding something until now.

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm tired of hearing those words, Hwang." 

Despite Jisu's cold tone, Yeji smiled. She smiled sweetly at Jisu and she didn't know why. "Well.. if you're tired of hearing those words... let me explain?" 

That was smooth. 

Jisu admits it is. She doesn't exactly know why Yeji's doing this now. She doesn't know her intentions and she doesn't trust Yeji. 

"Aren't you too late for that?" She raised an eyebrow at the taller girl and she was sure she saw the way Yeji's lips quivered. 

Is she scared of Jisu? 

"Well, I learned that it's better late than never." 

Jisu couldn't stop herself from scoffing. "I can't believe you. Is this all a joke to you??" 

Yeji vigorously shook her head. "None of this is." 

"Don't waste your time on me, Hwang. Now leave me alone." 

With that she left not listening to what Yeji was saying. She just kept on walking. 

Because, that's the only thing that she's good at, right? Walking and running away? Jisu knows that's what Yeji thinks. She knows it. 

\---- 

She said she'll try today, then what was that? Yeji knew it was going to be hard, not knowing the fact that Jisu didn't want to forgive her. 

She's not planning on doing that. 

But when they're forcefully put together for a group project, Yeji doesn't know how to act. She absolutely forgot that she shares a ton of classes with Jisu. 

It slipped her mind. She didn't mean to forget it on purpose, but she thinks this is a great chance to make it up to Jisu. 

"I know that we all have our own things going on, so I'll just split the work load. Being in pairs is alright right?" One of their group mates asks while tapping his pen on the table. 

Jisu wanted to say that she's not ok with it but didn't want to bother because it seemed that it was already planned beforehand. 

Luckily, she wasn't paired up with Yeji, though they still all need to exchange numbers. Jisu was paired off with some other guy that was in their group.

He looked like the type to not do any of his work and leave it for the other members to work on it. But Jisu didn't want to judge, he just probably looked like it. 

Yeji was sitting beside her, awkwardly playing with her pen as they weren't used to sitting beside each other. Jisu prayed for this day to go fast because she can't wait to not see Yeji's face. 

\---- 

Jisu wanted to work on her part earlier and asked for the guy she was paired with to meet up with her in some café so they could work on it together. 

But, what do you know, Jisu's been waiting for hours and he was nowhere to be seen. 

Asshole. 

It's been hours and they agreed on meeting up at 3 but it's way past 3 now. Jisu's mad. She's irritated and if she was dumb, she'd probably struggle on working on it. 

But luckily, she already worked on half of it. Not knowing how many hours she's been in the café. 

Only realizing that it was late when the café was about to close. 

She packed all of her stuff and she was ready to walk home, forgetting to bring her umbrella with her, it rained. 

It rained so hard that all of her stuff were soaking wet. She didn't blame herself for this but she blamed the guy he was in the same group with. 

Now, she's sure she's going to die of hypothermia if she couldn't find any awnings. 

But what surprised her is when she felt an oversized jacket gently being placed on her shoulders and an umbrella covering her from the cold rain. 

Jisu didn't even noticed that she was shivering until now. She looked up and saw a familiar pair of sharp cat eyes staring straight into her eyes.

".. Yeji" She managed to say through quivering lips. "Why are you walking around in the rain?? Are you stupid?" The taller girl scolded her and Jisu couldn't help but glare at her. 

"You know I've had enough of your hurtful words." She pushed Yeji away, attempting to walk away from her but Yeji quickly caught up to her. 

Pulling her into a hug, keeping her warm. It caught Jisu off guard. Why the hell was Yeji doing this?? What was her reason?? 

Jisu is mad and confused and she doesn't like the way Yeji is acting. She hears Yeji whispering, "I'm sorry" to her ear.

Yeji didn't even care if her clothes were getting drenched because of Jisu's wet clothes. Jisu hated this. 

Hated the fact that after all this time, Yeji still has that warmth with her. Yeji could still say the words, "I'm sorry" with the same soft and caring voice just like that time.. 

Just like before, when Jisu was crying.

Jisu shivered, feeling herself getting weak with what Yeji was saying. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." 

It was raining to badly and if the sound of the rain wasn't loud enough, Jisu would've heard the way Yeji's voice shook as she silently cried while hugging Jisu. 

Choi Jisu hated all of this. Hated how she never really got anything right with Hwang Yeji. And all of this.. it isn't right with her. 

What can she do now? 

She could only bury her face into Yeji's shoulders. That's what she could do and she knew she wasn't right for not knowing what to do either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proofread but please do tell me if there are any mistakes, thank you for reading! I'm trying to update as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeji is still stuck in the past while Jisu struggles to do so but still tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An advice to readers : You can all piece together all the flashbacks to try and find out what happened in the past! :D

Past 

Yeji sat comfortably on the bleachers with her feet up on the chairs in front of her. This was hers and Ryujin's hang out spot every time they want to watch the soccer team practice. 

They both used to play soccer so making fun of the newbies were basically their hobby. But that was before Choi Jisu showed up. 

Yeji thinks that staring at Choi Jisu was now Ryujin's new hobby. She felt jealous as she saw how her best friend/childhood friend approached the girl. 

If Yeji truly was clueless then why did she instantly know that Ryujin liked Jisu. A lot. More than a friend should like a friend. Yeji knew it was something else and she hated it. 

Ryujin never really told her about Jisu until now. She was Ryujin's first friend before Yeji even came around and Yeji wanted to hate Jisu for it. 

She admits. She's jealous and she does like Ryujin, more than just a friend. So when people started talking about Ryujin and Jisu in the hallways, Yeji wanted to be deaf. 

Hwang Yeji wanted nothing to do with that, she even considered ignoring Ryujin for a while. But she knew the younger girl wouldn't like that and would just ask her the reason why. 

You see, Yeji doesn't want to confess. At least not yet, she needed Jisu to be away so that she could confess, but she couldn't because Jisu would always be there no matter what. 

She really didn't also understand the hype around Jisu. Yeah, she heard that Jisu could sing, she dances sometimes, Yeji even heard that Jisu is witty and smart. 

Good at designing and not to mention how she looks ethereal. Perfect is what they call it.

Yeji couldn't see those though.. or she was just turning a blind eye, ignoring what they said about Jisu. Because, of course, no one can be that perfect. 

But suddenly, she understood. One day she understood the hype, finally. 

She and Ryujin were in their usual spot that day with both their feet resting on the chairs in front of them when Jisu appeared. 

Yeji knew that Ryujin was going to stand up any second now but she didn't. She looked over and saw Ryujin just admiring Jisu from a far while she talks to Lee Chaeryeong. 

Yeji tilted her head and turned her attention towards Jisu. What was so special about this girl that even Shin Ryujin was captivated by her. 

Jisu was talking to Chaeryeong about something and as Chaeryeong replied, she burst out laughing. Her pretty eyes turning into crescents as Yeji stared in awe. 

Mesmerized, she held onto her head. How could someone look so much like a Goddess just by laughing. 

Yeji couldn't understand but she knew she didn't hate the way she couldn't. She rested her chin on her palm as she copied the way Ryujin is staring. 

What was it? 

What was making them stare so much? 

Those questions were the things Yeji would always ask herself, finding no answer. Yet, here she is. Finally knowing. 

It was simple. The answer was and has always been simple, but Yeji just decided to ignore it. Acknowledging it was easier though.

Simply, 

It's because she's Choi Jisu. 

Present 

Jisu opened her eyes slowly, feeling the way the sun shined directly at her eyes. What time was it? She usually wakes up before the sun even shines. 

She felt like she's been sleeping for years. Body weak and was having a hard time moving on the bed. She frowns. 

She doesn't remember going to bed last night, so how was she in bed? 

Suddenly, she stood up. But immediately regretting doing that because of a sudden headache. Did she drink last night? 

Why does it feel like she's had a hangover? Yet she didn't drink last night, she knows she didn't. She looks around the room as she held onto her head. 

It was her room. Of course, she's in her room. Why would she think that she would be in someone else's? That was just absurd. 

She hears someone softly knock on her door before it slowly opens. Chaeryeong walks in with food, she smiles when she sees that Jisu's finally awake. 

"Good morning, are you feeling alright?" Jisu wanted to nod but she doesn't want to hide the fact that her head hurts so bad. She sighs as she shook her head. 

Chaeryeong gently puts the food down on Jisu's desk, sitting down on the bed after. "My head hurts like a bitch, what happened last night?" 

The younger girl smiles sheepishly, hesitating to say the events that took place last night. Jisu saw her expression and she immediately thought of the things that could have happened last night that she might regret. "Oh no.. did something bad happened?? Did I really get drunk and did stupid shit??" 

Chaeryeong looks at her with wide eyes before laughing, "No, no. You didn't drink last night unnie, don't you remember? You were working on a project." 

Jisu lets out a sigh of relief, remembering that she has a group project with.. dare she say it, Hwang Yeji. 

She wanted to roll her eyes at the thought of the slightly older girl, but her headache is preventing her to do so. "Right. I do remember that but how did I get home?"

There it goes again, Chaeryeong's sheepish smile. Opening her mouth to say something but closes it back again. Jisu could feel that Chaeryeong wanted to say it but would regret it right away. 

"Ryeong, come on, if I did something stupid last night tell me, you're making me nervous." 

It was true, Jisu is nervous. She didn't know if she did do anything illegal. They wouldn't know, one day police might show up at their doorstep to take Jisu to jail. 

And that's a nightmare. 

Chaeryeong chuckles awkwardly, "Is it something I'd regret to hear?" Jisu stares at Chaeryeong as the girl fiddles with her fingers. 

"Probably? I meant, definitely." She deadpans as she looks directly at Jisu's eyes. ".. do I wanna hear it?" 

"I don't know, unnie. Do you want to know??" 

Jisu sighs, defeated. If curiosity kills the cat, then right now Jisu is the cat. 

"Alright, tell me." 

"You told me last night that you'd be home before eight but it was past eight and you weren't home still. So, when I heard someone knocking on our door I thought it was you.. " 

Chaeryeong stops and Jisu intently looks at her, wanting to know what happened next. The younger girl cleared her throat, "It was you.. but you were asleep." 

Jisu frowns, she didn't understand. How would she get home if she was asleep? 

"Elaborate." 

"Yeji unnie carried you home" 

\---- 

"You carried her home??" 

"Ryujin!" Yeji whines as she slumped down on the table in front of her. They decided to meet up at an ice cream shop that they used to go to before. 

Yeji called Ryujin earlier and told her that something happened with Jisu and her. Ryujin insisted that they meet up because she wanted to hear it in person. 

Yeji swears that this kid is hungry for details and tea spilling. 

But they weren't the only ones there, no, no. Shin Yuna was dragged in this ice cream meet up, if it weren't for Yeji or the ice cream, she would never agree. 

"Alright, sorry, not shouting anymore" Ryujin made a gesture of zipping her mouth shut as she looks at Yeji innocently. 

"Unnie, do you think that Jisu unnie already forgave you?" 

Yeji was shocked, she didn't know that Yuna was listening in. She looked back at Ryujin, asking if Yuna knows everything. Surprisingly, Ryujin understood the way she looked at her with shaking eyes and nodded. 

Yuna knew?

"H-how did you know that, Yuna?" The younger girl hums cutely before smiling widely at Yeji. "Didn't you know? I'm friends with Jisu unnie!" 

Yeji frowns, she didn't know that. Yuna accusingly pointed at Ryujin, "You didn't tell her??" 

The short haired girl huffs, "We didn't talk about Jisu for a long time! It'd be awkward if I suddenly brought it up!" She defended herself. 

Though, that was true, Yeji felt so confused and left out. They all knew Jisu, yet here she is, being the only one who's done shit to make Jisu hate her guts. 

She sighs. "I can't believe you all are close to Jisu except me" Yeji inflates in her seat, upset. She had this pout on and Ryujin cringes at the sight while Yuna looks at her with adoration. 

"Acting cute does not suit you" 

"Cringing makes you ugly" 

Both Ryujin and Yeji glared at each other jokingly before they all burst out laughing. 

"Unnie, let me tell you something. You probably don't know this but don't ever tell Jisu unnie that I told you this, Alright??" Yuna says with a frown, warning Yeji not to ever mention this to Jisu. 

As if she could.

Yeji raises both of her eyebrows at the younger girl. Ryujin does the same and Yeji assumed that Ryujin doesn't know what Yuna is talking about either. 

"Alright, shoot." She leans in the table, gently pushing away the cup of ice cream to the side. 

"You have to promise!" Yuna holds up her pinky towards Yeji. 

The older girl playfully scoffs, but she wraps her pinky on Yuna's pinky anyways. The younger girl smiles cutely before taking her arm away.

"Listen carefully." 

Past

"So.. you really like Choi Jisu??" Yeji asks, not even surprised with what Ryujin told her. They were in the pool area of the school, watching the swimming club. 

They were both mesmerized by the swimming club actually, because they liked to swim and they usually dip their feet in the pool when the swim club leaves.

"Yeah. I've had for a while now." Ryujin mumbles, looking at the students, diving in the water. Yeji didn't look at the swimmers nor at Ryujin. She only looked at the water. 

Ryujin felt uncomfortable with the silence so she looked back at Yeji. "Don't tell me you like Jisu too???" 

This snapped Yeji out of her thoughts. Blinking so many times before looking at Ryujin with horror. "What?! How can you say that?? I don't!" 

Ryujin laughs. "Of course you don't.. You're literally the only one who isn't fawning over her." 

Yeji tilted her head to the side. I do. she thought. Sometimes. 

There was no denying that Jisu, was and will always be someone perfect. Only if she wasn't weak. Yeji interacted with her in the bathroom before.

When you're almost perfect, not all of the people in campus would see you as one. There would always be people out there that would call you names and bring you down. 

Yeji could only imagine how fragile Jisu looked on the stall beside hers.

It was coincidence that the stalls they went into were beside each other. Just pure coincidence. 

Yeji liked being in the bathroom when it was lunch, because Ryujin has other friends too and she needs time for herself too. 

She heard someone sobbing and whimpering on the other side and Yeji was sure that she was trying her best not to cry. 

It was weird, she only heard Jisu's voice once, probably because of the fact that Yeji never tried to approach her once but she knew... that it was Jisu who was crying on the stall beside hers. 

She knocked on the wall that was separating them from each other. The sobbing and crying stopped. 

"Choi Lia, right?" Yeji asks waiting for the girl's answer. "Y-yeah.." 

Yeji could only imagine Jisu's puffy eyes and pouting lips when she heard Jisu reply with a shaky voice, "Well, ms. Choi. Wanna have a deal with me?" 

She playfully asked, smirking to herself when she did so. ".. if this is a trick to make me even more upset than I am right now.. just know that I'll be gone by tomorrow and won't come back ever again.." 

Even though Jisu was crying, the anger and coldness of her voice seeped through. Yeji wasn't planning to do such thing. Even though Jisu has warned her to get away from Ryujin just a week ago, Yeji just can't leave Jisu like this. 

Yeji got more concerned with what Jisu said. What got her so upset that she's leaving and never coming back? "Hey.. do you trust me?" She had her body leaning against the stall. 

"..I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but no. I barely know who you are.." 

"I trust you." 

That came out of nowhere. Yeji didn't know why she said that but she did trust Jisu, so it was no lie. Trusting someone you barely know? Yeji doesn't know why either. 

"T-trusting pretty girls isn't a great personality trait." 

Yeji chuckles. Jisu can be funny even though what she said was meant to be kind of an insult and a shade towards the people around them. "I'm not like them. If they love you just because you're somewhat, perfect, then I don't see it." 

She hears Jisu sniffling, Yeji smiled at the way she momentarily made Jisu stop crying. It was great, great to feel. 

"You don't..?" 

She hums. "Actually, I do. But in a different way. Listen, Lia. Whatever made you upset—" 

"They called me names." 

Jisu cut her off and Yeji didn't expect this at all. She didn't even know that she would find out why Jisu was crying in a bathroom stall. 

".. They called me a lot of things.. you see, you can do whatever you want to ruin my image but never judge me and call me names.. I hate it." 

"Does opening up to a stranger make you feel better..?" Yeji mumbles but it was enough for Jisu to hear her. 

"Only if I trust them.." 

"Do you trust me now..?" 

"Who wouldn't? You're different from them and I hope you're telling the truth." 

".. I am." Yeji breathes out. This is a weird interaction with Choi Jisu. In a bathroom, talking inside a bathroom stall to stop her from crying. 

But it was great. It was something new for once. "So.. stranger, what was the deal that you wanted to offer me?" 

Yeji chuckles again, closing her eyes as she now leaned her head on the stall. "..the deal was.. I try to comfort you while you stop crying, but I guess we don't need that anymore, do we?" 

She hears Jisu chuckle on the other side. Not believing that she made Jisu laugh with what she said just now. "Thanks.. maybe I'll need it in the future.." 

Yeji hums playfully, "Maybe you will." she turns her attention towards the toilet paper beside her. 

She takes it and breaks off the thing that was holding it on the stall. Jisu hears this and frowns, what the hell was the girl on the other side doing? 

"Sorry for the noise. Here." Yeji reaches for Jisu to take the toilet paper on the gap under the stalls. Jisu laughs loudly this time. 

"Thanks, but I have one here." 

"It's more special when someone gives it to you." 

"Well.. that's sweet." 

Yeji smiles widely. She might be crazy because a lot of people has called her sweet before yet this was the first time that she smiled widely when she heard it.

Maybe.. it was because of Jisu. 

Jisu takes the toilet paper nonetheless. Yeji felt like she got electrocuted again when their fingers touched, sometimes, she hopes that Jisu feels it too. 

The way she feels it. 

"What's your name?" 

"That's very TMI question but call me Yeddeong." 

"Ha. funny." Jisu says sarcastically before laughing. It was nice to hear. To Yeji it was. 

Present

Yeji was back home finally, typing away on her phone, bombarding Yuna with tons and tons of question. It didn't even cross her mind that Yuna probably regrets telling Yeji what Jisu told her before. 

Jisu knew it was her back then. Back in the bathroom as their old school. She knew, yet she didn't say anything. Why? 

Why didn't she say anything? When they had that weird interaction in the stalls, Yeji decided she was going to throw all the shit she was planning away to make a new plan that can help Jisu. 

If only she spoke to her. If only Jisu went up to her and told her that she knew it was Yeji. What would've happened if she did though..? 

Would they have been best friends? Yeji liked that idea but it's too late for that to happen now. 

"She was grateful, because if you weren't there to comfort her, she would've been in a plane the next day. Ready to restart her high school life in Canada" 

Those words echoed in her head, over and over. It seems that it might always be there, but Yeji doesn't mind. She liked hearing it repeatedly.

She treats it as a sign, a sign that.. maybe Jisu knows that there's still some good left in her. As if she was bad from the start. She swore, she did it all to help. 

But no matter how many apologies has left her mouth, not one can heal Jisu's wounds easily. She knows that. 

Yeji has known for quite a long time now. 

Past

Yeji always knew. 

That staring is bad and she shouldn't do it. Like, everyday. Especially when you're staring at your best friend and at the girl who warned her. 

They looked great together. Yeji sighs, she should've sat inside the bathroom like a fucking loser instead of hanging around in the cafeteria when she knew that Ryujin would be hanging out with Jisu. 

But, she too, does make bad choices. And that's not new for Hwang Yeji. She silently sat on her spot, alone. Everyone thinks she's sweet and kind and talented. 

Yet, no one really dares to try and approach and befriend her. She's quite lonely. She wanted to smile and laugh too, with her best friend. 

And if blessed.. she'd want to see Jisu smile at her like that too. The way she smiles at Ryujin is pure, innocent and just.. everything. 

She would kill if it means for Jisu to smile at her that way.. well, not really. Yeji doesn't want to be thrown in jail. 

Melting, is a word that describes Yeji at the moment. Jisu isn't even smiling at her but she's melting at the sight of her smile. 

Is she obsessed with smiles now? She doesn't know. 

"You're staring." 

Yeji jumps and bumps her knee underneath the table, making a loud thud. She winced in pain as she rested her head on the table, cringing. 

Lee Chaeryeong sat across from her, snickering at Yeji. If Yeji didn't know that she was only teasing, she'd think that Chaeryeong's happiness came from people's pain. 

"..Lee.. Chaeryeong.." Yeji said through gritted teeth. She hit her knee hard on the table and it still hurts. 

"Yes, Hwang Yeji unnie?" She responds, acting innocent as she rests her chin on her hands. ".. Was I really staring..?" 

The younger girl laughs, obviously teasing Yeji. "Why, yes. That's what I said, didn't I?" Yeji huffs out and slightly pouts, still leaning her head on the table. 

"You see, what I'm more confused about is.. which one?" 

Yeji looks at Chaeryeong with a confused look. "What do you mean.. which one?" 

The younger girl across from her rolls her eyes. Not believing that Yeji doesn't understand what she was saying. "Alright, if you're playing dumb.. then let me elaborate for you." 

She leans over, whispering the next thing that comes out of her mouth. "Who're are you staring at? Jisu unnie or Ryujin?" 

Yeji, not expecting her to say that. She quickly sat up straight, bumping her other knee on the table. Chaeryeong laughs out loud, she didn't know that Yeji would react like this.

The Hwang Yeji, the captain of the baseball team. 

"So.. which one?" 

Yeji cringes, what does she mean which one? She doesn't know which one, for fuck's sake. "Do I really need to answer that?" 

Chaeryeong hums and nods as Yeji rolls her eyes. It was ridiculous. What Chaeryeong is doing is ridiculous. 

She doesn't understand what she's feeling.. or she's just ignoring it like what she did when everyone called Jisu perfect. 

She can't possibly choose one.. can she? 

Yeji pushes her lips together, creating a thin line as she frowns. She lets her eyes wander and it falls on Ryujin and Jisu who were still happily talking to each other. 

They looked.. happy. Especially when they're together. She feels her mouth opening, about to say a name that she, herself didn't expect to say. 

".. Jisu." 

Present

She breathes in the air in the hallway, clutching onto her pants as she tries to wipe away the sweat on both her palms. Yeji doesn't know what she's doing. 

It was as if she was only thinking of doing something yet her body is already doing it. And there she is. 

Standing in front of Chaeryeong and Jisu's shared apartment. To do what? She honestly doesn't even know. But one thing that she's sure about is, she wants to see Jisu. 

Wants to talk to her, wants Jisu to listen, to understand and to forgive. But it was alright if Jisu doesn't. Yeji just wants Jisu to listen and consider for the mean time. 

Taking in a deep breath, she knocks on the door and it didn't take long for the door to be opened by Chaeryeong. "Oh, unnie!" She greets with her bright smile. 

Yeji chuckles, finding the way Chaeryeong's face lit up adorable. "Hi, Ryeong. I just wanted to check up on Jisu, is she alright?" 

The younger girl opens the door wide, waiting for Yeji to come in but it looks as if the older girl was glued on the floor as she only stood at the same exact spot, not moving. 

Chaeryeong raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you coming in first?" 

Yeji blinks before slowly shaking her head. "I'm not welcomed" The younger girl rolls her eyes at Yeji and Yeji couldn't help but remember the way Chaeryeong will send her dirty looks back in high school. 

When everything was shit and Choi Jisu wasn't anywhere in school to lighten up everyone's mood. When everyone hated Yeji without trying to know her side of the story.

Though, it's all in the past now, yet Yeji seems to always look back and whenever she does, she keeps getting stuck in those memories, not being able to let go nor move on. 

She knew, somewhere in those memories, Jisu was and is still stuck in them as well. Chaeryeong pulls her out of her train of thought when she pulls Yeji's wrist. 

Caught off guard, Yeji loses her balance and almost cracks her head open on Chaeryeong and Jisu's wooden floor if she didn't held onto Chaeryeong's strong and firm arms. 

"Not welcomed my ass!" The brunette scoffs as she pulls Yeji's tall build deeper into their apartment. Yeji has been inside this apartment before when Jisu isn't home.

But it always feels weird for Yeji to come in even if she got permission to do so. It feels like she's intruding an unfamiliar home. 

It didn't feel right for Yeji and she's sure that her being here isn't right for Jisu as well. She could just feel it. "If you want to ask if Jisu unnie's alright, then ask her yourself since you're already here." 

They stop in front of Jisu's bedroom door. Chaeryeong had her arm out, signalling for Yeji to open the door and enter. But she could clearly see Yeji being awkward and hesitant as she just stands there, not moving. 

She sighs, Yeji is useless. She has always been, this is probably also one of the reasons why Jisu hates Yeji. She just doesn't know what to do when things go to shit. 

She can't think of a great solution to solve her problems and that's probably the reason why Yeji took so long in deciding to apologize to Jisu. After months and months, Yeji doesn't know which time to do so.. 

Or Chaeryeong just doesn't know that Ryujin pushed Yeji into doing it. Yeji stood still, eyeing the door as if she's trying to shoot lasers out of her eyes. 

"Unnie.. I take it that you don't know how to open a door..?" 

Yeji snaps her head at Chaeryeong, eyes wide. 

"H-huh?! Wha- I know! I mean.. I know how to! I'm just..." She trails off, biting her lip as she looks down on the wooden floor. 

"Nervous..?" 

Yeji chuckles, "The word 'afraid' is more like it." She flashes Chaeryeong a smile. A genuine one and Chaeryeong can feel the way Yeji's about fo break down right then and there. 

She doesn't know Yeji's side fully, but she knows that Yeji suffered too. With all the students tormenting her and stuff, making her high school life a living hell. 

Chaeryeong is surprised that even after all those things, even after the events that happened that can literally make someone crazy, Yeji still remained strong and happy. 

She didn't change, never let other's words get to her. She stood tall and proud because she knew that she isn't guilty. That she only did all the things she did to help Jisu.

It was all for Jisu's happiness.. and maybe a hint of her happiness too.

"I'm sorry, Yeji unnie. I don't know what to do to help you.. but all I can do is.. at least help you with Jisu unnie." 

Yeji smiles, wider than before and Chaeryeong knows that she's happy. "Thanks.. I'll go in then.." 

With that, she enters Jisu's room. The sweet smell of strawberries hit her as soon as she stepped one foot in. 

Jisu's white walls were what she saw when she came in. Her eyes wandered around, seeing a vinyl on Jisu's white desk. She's always known that Jisu likes these kinds of things. 

She saw all the polaroids scattered on her other desk, some even stuck to the wall. She let herself drown in the sweet smell of strawberries as her eyes still wandered. 

Finally, she saw Jisu sleeping on her bed, covered with a thick white blanket. Yeji carefully walked over and sat at the chair placed beside Jisu's bed. 

Seeing Jisu sleeping with a frown somewhat concerned her. It made her think.. what if Jisu was having nightmares about what she had gone through in high school? 

Does she need to wake her up? Yeji just couldn't stop all of these thoughts in her head. Jisu looked.. bothered as she slept.. could she have felt Yeji's presence in the room? 

Was that the reason why she's frowning in her sleep? God, Yeji's going insane because of Jisu. Without thinking, she reached her hand out and caressed Jisu's forehead. 

Her frown disappeared and for a second, she looked peaceful. She looked satisfied but slowly, her eyes opened. Blinking rapidly at the sight of Yeji in front of her. 

Yeji retreated her hand and looked at Jisu with a concerned look. "Did I wake you?" 

"..Why are you here??" Jisu suddenly asked, burying her face in her pillows. "I wanted to check up on you. You caught a cold, you know?" 

"I know that, idiot. Chaeryeong already told me that I caught a cold, also I can feel. What I'm asking is why do you care??" 

Jisu's voice came out stern, though she still sounded like she just woke up, in which she did. It made her sound less intimidating.

Well, it's not like Yeji is intimidated by her. ".. I always have.." She whispered as she looked down. 

Jisu heard that. She heard that loud and clear and she'd be lying if she didn't feel the way her heart sank. Of course, Hwang Yeji cared. 

She comforted her in the fucking bathroom stall even though she warned her not to go near Ryujin. That warning was a sign of hate, yet Yeji didn't reciprocate it.

She didn't hesitate to come in and help Jisu, to motivate her. To listen to what she has to say even though they didn't talk much.

Something in Jisu screamed and threw a tantrum. She wants Yeji to hate her, to reciprocate the feeling so it wouldn't be one sided but she didn't know that Yeji felt like their feelings have always been one sided for months. 

Yeji likes her and wants Jisu to forgive her but Jisu hates her and she wanted nothing but for Yeji to hate her back and to disappear. 

Because, according to her, without Hwang Yeji, there would be peace. "You took me home." 

Yeji turned her head towards Jisu, not expecting her to say anything. "Y-yeah.. I did. I also talked to the guy in our group, he told me he's sorry" 

"I told you, I'm tired of hearing that word." 

"Right. Yes, I remember. Have you taken your meds yet?" 

"I have. What do you think of me, Hwang? An old lady who easily forgets?" 

Yeji kept quiet. At this point she knows that all the words that she says will be the cause of a fight and an argument. 

She's not up for that. Jisu sighs, she knows she's being harsh but she still thinks that Yeji deserves it. 

After all, she's the one who suffered, not Yeji. "The jacket.. I woke up with it on my chair." 

Jisu cursed under her breath, she wanted to kill herself because she doesn't want to talk to Yeji yet she's the one starting all these conversations with her. 

"You were drenched and shivering, I didn't want you to be cold so I made you wear it before you fell asleep." Yeji explained, Jisu noticed the way Yeji spoke happily. 

She must be really proud of herself.

"You can keep it." Yeji continued, smiling at her when she suddenly sat up on the bed. 

"Well, technically it's mine." 

Yeji frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I gave that jacket to Ryujin back in high school before I left, I guess she gave it to you." 

Then there was silence. Yeji felt bad, didn't want to respond anymore. She felt the coldness starting to seep through Jisu's voice. It sent chills down her spine.

"Are you mad..?" 

Jisu looks at her at the corner of her eye, seeing how Yeji is now looking at the jacket on the other chair. She lets out a scoff. "Me? I won't be mad at something so small, that would be so immature of me. Ryujin owned it and she can do whatever she wants with it —" 

"- at me..?" 

Yeji cut her off. Jisu was caught off guard, she didn't think Yeji would ask something like that. Jisu felt all the hate leave her body when Yeji's voice shook as she said those two words. 

"I am. Very." 

Yeji smiles weakly as she looks down at the floor. When she does look up however, Jisu looked up at her with curiosity written all over her face. 

"I understand that." 

"Yet you didn't even explain yourself... That's .. so dumb" 

"Did I need to defend myself from them? As far as I know, you're the only one I'm willing to explain to." 

Jisu rolls her eyes. "You do know that I'm never forgiving you no matter what." 

"I do. I do know that, but please.." 

"Don't." Jisu sternly spoke. "Don't beg me." 

The silver haired girl looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes that looked at her, that pierced through her. Yeji didn't know that Jisu noticed the way she stared at her back when they were young. 

Jisu thought of it as a "I'm staring at you because I'm jealous" but seeing it up close. Her eyes showed an emotion that she didn't expect to see. It wasn't jealousy. 

It was something else. It has always been something else. 

"No, let me. Let me make it up to you, let me apologize, let me explain. Let me do all of those over and over until you're sick of hearing it." 

Jisu frowns at her, deeply confused and she hated Yeji most when she does things like this. 

She looked like a fool. "Why? why are you doing this?" 

"Because... I can't move on." 

Jisu sighs, closing her eyes tightly. Yeji sounded so sincere.. so determined to get her to forgive Yeji. It all sounded so real to Jisu that she hated it more. 

She bit her lip. 

"I'm giving you a week. If I still can't stand your presence by the end of it, you have to leave me alone." 

Yeji intently listened and her eyes sparked hope. "Alright, I understand." 

Jisu made herself clear. If Yeji fails, then it'll be a kiss goodbye to her. And it'll always be up to Jisu wether Yeji would fail or not. 

And she already failed. Jisu decided it, she will never forgive Yeji.. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying my best to proofread


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jisu suffered more than you" is what she says over and over.

Waking up to a headache isn't what Jisu wanted, but she has no choice but to deal with it. It was her choice to walk in the rain like that, though she kind of blames her group mate for it. 

She'd probably be up and ready by now if he didn't stood her up. She blinks and stares at the ceiling before sitting up on her bed, looking to her left she was greeted by the clock on her desk. 

2:16pm. It read. 

Jisu was shocked, eyes wide. Why didn't her alarm go off?? She's late! Like, really late. If she runs now she'd get to her last class in time.. if she could even run. 

She skipped and she doesn't know if any of her groupmates would like that, she never really told them that she has a cold and is having a hard time moving. 

Most importantly, why didn't Chaeryeong wake her up?? She knows Jisu's schedule by heart and forgetting to wake Jisu up is unlike her. 

Unless there was something else..

Jisu slowly pushes herself to the edge of the bed and slips onto her slippers before lazily standing up and walking towards her door. She felt anxious, putting her ear against the door. 

Everything was suspicious to Jisu suddenly. Was it because of what Yeji said yesterday? She knows that the older girl would do anything, wether it's stupid of pointless, just to make it up to her. 

Now, Jisu regrets saying anything. She closes her eyes tightly. Everything backfired, it was unlike her to give Yeji a chance but she did tell herself that whatever Yeji does, she fails. 

She already decided it before she even said a word, but she really does regret everything. She wants the girl to leave her alone.. but maybe after this she will.

Sighing, she holds onto the door knob and slowly pushes the door open. There was no one outside. Nothing changed, no furniture was moved. 

Jisu swears she's paranoid, why would she think that something in her home will change? Yeji's not a robber for fuck's sake. She turns her head to the left and to the right, no one. 

So, Yeji really isn't around and so is Chaeryeong. She doesn't know where the younger girl went, but she's probably in school by now.

Relieved, she walked over to the kitchen and saw a big note slapped on their fridge. She also saw a lot of food on their kitchen counter, thinking it was from Chaeryeong, she smiles widely. 

This was normal for the younger girl, she does things like this. Leaving stuff for Jisu to wake up to just to make Jisu happy. And it does work, it makes Jisu happy. 

Chaeryeong does everything she can to show how much she loves and appreciates her unnie, telling her that she's never going to be alone. 

Pancakes, Donuts, Macarons. "What the hell?" Jisu mutters, surprised and taken a back. Chaeryeong bought a lot! And it was all left for Jisu to eat. 

It isn't even open yet, that just confirms that Chaeryeong didn't take any for herself and that's one weird thing about it. Now, Jisu doubts if this is really from Chaeryeong. 

Usually, the younger girl will give her food but it would always have something missing or if it's a burger it will have a big bite on it. For short, Chaeryeong doesn't give Jisu food that isn't already half eaten.

That's just how they give each other food. So, seeing all these food well packed and all in one piece.. gives her the idea that it's from someone else.

She turns towards the fridge, walking closer before ripping the paper off. And she was right. 

"I didn't know what food you like since Chaeryeong told me that you'd eat anything.. I kinda bought a lot.. Anyway, drink your meds after you eat! Take care, Lia. <3 

\- Yeji :D" 

Not being able to stop herself from rolling her eyes, she crumpled the paper and threw it somewhere. Speed walking towards her room to get her phone. 

She calls Chaeryeong as she impatiently taps her foot on the floor. 

"Unnie? I won't be home for another hour, I'm with my sister" Chaeryeong finally picks up. 

"Ryeong! When the hell did Yeji get in?!" 

"What? Yeji unnie came over??" 

"You didn't know?? She brought a ton of food and I don't know what to do with them!" Jisu was now annoyed, frowning and almost even raising her voice at Chaeryeong. 

The girl on the other line chuckled, "Jisu unnie, it's food! Just eat them!" 

"It's from Yeji!" 

She hears Chaeryeong let out a sigh on the other line, "And what's the problem with that?? I give you food all the time! Stop being picky, unnie!" 

"I'm not being picky!" 

"Then eat it!" 

Jisu groans, she was stubborn. Eating the food Yeji brought is like letting her win and Jisu doesn't want to let her win. 

It's as if this is a battle of pride, yet Yeji's lowering all of her pride for Jisu already, it almost even means that Jisu have won. 

Jisu ruffles up her own hair as she hears Chaeryeong click her tongue, "Do what you want to do unnie, if you starve to death just know that there was food in there and I'm not going to jail for not feeding you." 

Before Jisu could even say a word, the younger girl already hung up. Leaving Jisu frustrated and mad. She was irritated, she really does regret doing that deal with Yeji. 

Her headache was no help either as she slowly fell to her bed. She knew she needed to eat to drink medicine, that was the only way for her to recover quickly. 

She grumpily walks out of her room and snatches all of the food on the kitchen counter, bringing them all in the living room. 

She eyes all the food that Yeji brought as if trying to set them on fire but of course, she isn't a super human. She lets out a sigh, defeated as she just opens the box filled with macarons. 

Well, at least lowering her pride for once will make her stomach full. 

\----

Jisu was nowhere to be found, Yeji didn't question why because she knew the girl was sick. She was even the one who purposely told Chaeryeong to fuck up Jisu's clock. 

Chaeryeong knows Jisu well and she knew that even with a cold, she'll still go to school. Yeji just hopes that Jisu ate and drank her medicine. 

She already covered for her, telling their groupmates that she was sick and the guy that Jisu was paired up with was sincerely sorry and even kept apologizing to Yeji even though Jisu was the one he needed to apologize too. 

Well, Yeji's fine with it. She's not complaining. As long as she's doing it for Jisu of course. This is a part of their deal and Yeji swore that she'll do everything and anything just to make Jisu forgive her within a week..

Even though it seems impossible, she'll try no matter what. 

It was time to go home and Yeji easily packed all of her stuff inside her bag, also trying her best not to crumple up the papers inside. 

Yeji is surprised that Jisu didn't notice her project was missing yet. It got drenched when Jisu walked in the rain and Yeji took it without asking for permission. 

She knows Jisu might get mad at her for it but she took it to help Jisu with it. After all, she didn't want to stress the girl if she ever found out that her project got drenched in the rain. 

When she walked out of the lecture room, she was met with a pack of students in the hall, pushing each other and talking. 

This is the norm. Since their college is well known and big, a lot of people study here, so being in a crowd is now normal for her. 

Though, what was unusual for Yeji is when she saw a familiar face as she walked in the hallway. She didn't expect to see him here, she suddenly wanted to enter the lecture room again to try and hide her face but that would make her look weird and suspicious. 

Choi Soobin. 

Leaning against the wall as he bops his head to whatever music he was listening to. Yeji had no idea that they went to the same college. 

She suddenly felt stupid, Jisu's cousin, Beomgyu was here too! Of course Soobin would be here too. Those two were so close back in high school, now she wonders if they were all still friends until now. 

But.. Choi Soobin isn't Yeji's friend nor anyone close to her. More like a stranger that hated her guts more than Jisu hated her. She knows when and why. 

Past

Choi Soobin. One of the most charming boys in high school, the one who's been courting Jisu since no one knows when. He's got everyone falling for him with one smile, much like Jisu. 

Not to mention that he was friends with four other boys who're more attractive than any Greek god. With Choi Beomgyu, Jisu's cousin, being one of them.

Yeji fell on the ground as she got hit with a ball. She was in the field, in the middle of practice, yet it doesn't feel and look like one. 

She was holding the baseball gloves tightly as she felt stinging all over her body. Being pushed, kicked and hit without anyone even trying to stop what was happening. 

All of these were against the rules.

Soobin suddenly came out of nowhere and wanted to play with Yeji. Judging from the way he looked, he wanted to injure Yeji.. not to have a friendly match with her. 

His eyes were squinted yet he managed to smile at Yeji and she knew damn well that this wasn't going to end with them being friends, no. 

Now, she's on the ground, dirt on her baseball jersey as her vision started to get blurry. She felt so weak and found herself internally asking when the hell she got there. 

"What did she do to be treated like this?" That question popped out of nowhere and she knew everyone had an awesome answer to it. "Because she deserved it." 

The next thing Yeji knew is she's in the nurse's office, on the bed with tears in her eyes. Beomgyu was sitting beside her bed with eyes filled with pity and regret. "I'm sorry.. I should've helped you" 

Yeji didn't respond, she injured herself. Her arm was throbbing and she couldn't feel her leg. It was all too painful. Everything was. 

She basically fractured her arm and she might need to use crutches because of her left leg.

"I tried to stop him.. I know your side, I know why you did it but he didn't know that. I'm sorry Yeji.." Beomgyu whispered as he pats Yeji's trembling hands. 

Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sheets tighter. She hated everything, she wanted to explode. Wanted to tell everyone that she did nothing wrong, wanted to defend herself. 

But who would listen to her? No one will. All she has now is Ryujin, Beomgyu ... and who else..? 

Suddenly the door was forcefully pushed opened. Hwang Hyunjin, her cousin, suddenly came into view, panting heavily as she stares down at her Yeji.

"Beomgyu what the fuck is wrong with your friend?!" He stomped towards Beomgyu, pulling him by the collar. "Is he trying to kill Yeji?! Your friend is a fucking psycho!" 

"Hyunjin." Yeji spoke, her voice soft but stern at the same time. Hyunjin releases Beomgyu and lets himself sit on the bed. 

"Ryujin told me what happened.. I'm sorry I wasn't there.. If I was there I would've— .. I will kill that son of a bitch." 

Yeji didn't reply. Her tears were falling non stop but her face didn't show any pain nor any emotions. She knows why Soobin did this. 

It's because of Jisu. It's always because of Jisu, but Yeji doesn't blame her. Heck, she doesn't even blame anyone but herself. 

Soobin did this to get revenge for Jisu... Yeji doesn't even know if Jisu would be happy to know about this. She doesn't know and they would never know... because Jisu's not here. 

She's not here to put everything back to normal. Yeji's going to live her high school life in pain, with people hating her. With people blaming her. 

The next week, Yeji found out that she wasn't the captain of the baseball team anymore. Without her knowing, everyone voted for her to be kicked out of the team.

She was also told not to go near the field anymore. Mind you, that was her life! 

Playing baseball helps her cope with all the things she's been going through.. but they took it away. She bitterly laughed as Ryujin had her in a hug. 

"Say.. how many days left before they take you away from me..?" 

Ryujin frowns and slaps Yeji's arm playfully, "Can you not say things like that?? They can do all the shit in the world but I'll be here forever.. by your side." 

Yeji felt miserable. Felt alone. She almost pitied herself, but she always kept repeating the words "Jisu's suffering more than you are." 

As negative as it sounds, it kept her going. Kept her moving everyday. Just by reminding herself that Jisu's having a hard time, harder than her. 

After a month, Yeji decided to break up with Ryujin. 

She knew it'll happen soon. She knew Ryujin will be taken away too but she stood beside Yeji. As a friend. They stayed friends and Yeji was thankful because what Ryujin said was true. She'll always be there. 

Beomgyu, Hyunjin and Ryujin all stood beside her, protecting her from everyone. They all did this until it was time for Yeji to leave and graduate. 

It was great. For Yeji to feel free, for her to finally move away from the nightmare that she's been living in. The last thing she saw in her graduation was Choi Soobin's face. 

Smug and happy with how Yeji suffered. She stared at him, eyes squinting, thinking, will Jisu ever really love you for doing this? 

She knows that no one will ever know. Not even Soobin, himself. 

Present 

Yeji took a deep breath and walked pass him. Wanting to put the memory behind, wanting to ignore and forget. But somehow, Soobin noticed her. 

"H-Hwang!" 

Yeji stopped. Feeling her body run cold, the pain and anger from before getting mixed together. "You're.. Hwang Yeji, right?" 

His voice was shaky, he sounded scared, uncertain and hesitant. Why is he acting like he's afraid of Yeji now? That's just stupid.

Yeji gripped onto her bag's strap as she slowly turned to face Soobin. He hasn't changed, though now he was much more taller and he looked more mature than before. 

Now, Yeji hopes that he thinks like a mature person as well. But she wouldn't be surprised if he still hates Yeji. "I-.. I haven't seen Lia since this morning, I was wondering if you've seen her..?" 

Yeji squinted her eyes at him, making her eyes look smaller than before. She doesn't want to lie and say that she trusts Soobin, so she'll be honest. She doesn't. 

Not even a little. But, she also doesn't want to lie and tell him no. She internally sorted her thoughts first before deciding to respond with a simple answer. 

"Yes, actually I have. She's not here in school right now, though. She's very sick." 

Soobin lowers his head. Slightly humming, "Hey.. Yeji, do you by chance remember me?" 

Yeji clenched her jaw, trying her best to not say anything that might be too hurtful to be taken back by a simple 'sorry' 

Instead, she looked at him directly in the eyes and nodded slowly. He flinched, knowing that Yeji knows and clearly remembers what he did back then. 

"I'm.. I'm sorr—" 

"Say, Soobin." 

Yeji cuts him off, she doesn't want to hear that word. At least, not now and not from him. "What made you think that I would know where Jisu is right now?" 

He gulps. "I assumed.. Also, you're in the same class and I assumed that.. everything's fine between the two of you now.." 

Yeji lets out a sigh. 

"You should ask Beomgyu, you're friends, aren't you?" 

With that, she turned around and left. She hates how she kind of is acting like Jisu right now, but how can she not when the two literally almost killed her back in high school. 

Because, as far as Yeji knows, she didn't go and do shit that hurt Jisu to the point that she has physically damaged her. 

Not to mention that he did it by playing baseball so he could hide the fact that he planned it. Using baseball as a cover up. 

Yeji didn't want to be angry. And she's not... she hopes she's not. 

\---- 

"What are you doing here??" 

Yeji tilts her head to the side with a frown, "Chaeryeong told me to look after you." 

Jisu's apartment door was barely opened as Jisu peaks out to look at Yeji. "Well, I don't need help, thank you"

She was about to shut the door when Yeji pushed her foot in to prevent the door from closing. Jisu glares at her, "If I break your foot—" 

"I will be fine." Yeji finishes her sentence before grinning widely as if to tease her. The younger girl on the other side scoffs. "Seriously, what do you want??" 

"What do you mean, what do I want?? Chaeryeong clearly told me to take care of you!" 

"And I told you that I don't need someone to take care of me, now shoo!" Jisu was about to slam the door for real this time but Yeji used her body to prevent the door from closing on her foot. 

Jisu groans, annoyed at Yeji. "You know, Chaeryeong also told me that you're stubborn." 

The silver haired girl had a playful smirk across her lips and Jisu wanted nothing but to shove her face in a wall. If Yeji from high school was annoying then she evolved into another level of annoying. 

"And I know you're annoying as hell, based on experience!" She pushes the door towards Yeji but the taller girl was much more stronger than her. 

It also didn't help that Jisu still has a cold and her body is weak. She still has a headache and she doesn't want Yeji to worsen that. 

Suddenly, feeling her body growing weaker by the second, her legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she gets pushed backwards as Yeji successfully pushes the door open. 

In one swift move, Yeji had wrapped her hand on Jisu's wrist, pulling her up to prevent her from falling on the floor. "You're so stubborn!"

Yeji playfully complained, holding Jisu close to her. 

Annoyed and irritated at the same time, Jisu weakly and purposely bumps her head on Yeji's shoulder.

"What now? Are you going to throw a tantrum?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hwang." Yeji chuckles, she could already see Jisu rolling her eyes like her life depended on it. 

Yeji lets her bag drop on the floor, reaching up to pat Jisu's head. Though, she was careful, she doesn't know if Jisu's finally lowering her guard down around Yeji but considering the fact that she literally has her forehead resting on Yeji's shoulder.. maybe she is. 

Yeji carefully rested her hand on Jisu's head, petting her like she's a sleeping dog on their owner's lap. "Does your head hurt?" 

Jisu cutely nods against her shoulder. She was adorable and if Yeji had time, she would just cry right then and there. 

It was her first time seeing this side of Jisu. With her guard down, almost looking like she wanted to cuddle up against Yeji's shoulder. 

It was a sight and Yeji couldn't help but bite her lip hard to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. "Alright.. want me to carry you?" 

"No." 

The smaller girl said sternly but her actions say otherwise, she was fiddling with Yeji's coat and looks like she's not letting go of it anytime soon. 

She sighs, playfully rolling her eyes at Jisu even though Jisu couldn't see it. 

When she tries to step forward Jisu stops her. Not moving an inch, trying to push Yeji out but she was tired and her headache was a nuisance. 

"You're not even letting me walk, come on Jisu." 

"Fine, carry me!" 

Yeji didn't need to be told twice, she swiftly lifts Jisu up. The smaller girl still fiddling with her coat as she did so. 

"I still hate you and I'm not forgiving you just because you can carry me." Jisu whispers as she carries her to her room. 

"I know, I know." 

It was fine. For Yeji it was fine, it was enough that Jisu can lower her guard down around Yeji even if she's sick. 

It was fine and everything was going to be fine. 

Past 

Yeji stares into Jisu's glaring pair. Though, Yeji didn't reciprocate the glare which made Jisu more angry. 

"What's your deal?" 

The taller girl blinks, "..what?" 

Jisu scoffs, "Don't play dumb, Hwang. I clearly told you not to go near Ryujin, but you're still here, following her wherever she goes." 

Yeji frowns, she's not angry, she knows she's not. But she doesn't like the way Jisu is talking to her like she doesn't have the right to talk back and defend herself.

Though, how can she hate her? Jisu's such an angel even if her attitude towards Yeji was more like a devil's. 

She hums, realizing what Jisu meant. "Ah.. that. You see, Lia-ssi, I don't get this concept. She's my best friend, I can't really stay away from her, also if I did, she'd ask me the reason why and I don't want to tell her." 

Jisu raises an eyebrow at her, the sass radiating off of her with just that simple move. Yeji was mesmerized, really.

"Oh, wouldn't you like that?" 

Yeji tilts her head to the side, "Like what? Her finding out that you told me to stay away from her? No. Not quite." 

"Don't act all sweet and nice and shit, Hwang. I know you hate me too" 

Yeji really couldn't understand why Jisu's pushing this 'Yeji hates Jisu as much as Jisu hates her' agenda.

Because, she knows deep inside that she never really felt any emotion like that towards Jisu. Yeji now feels confused about this. 

If she didn't hate Jisu.. then what does she feel towards her...? 

"Jisu.." 

Jisu was taken a back by what Yeji called her. She's not close with her, therefore she can't just call her 'Jisu' in a soft voice. That's not how it works!

Yeji looked at her with soft eyes filled with purity and honesty. "I can't find a reason to hate you." 

The smaller girl's glare faltered. Feeling a chill run down her spine at how calm Yeji sounded, she didn't like hearing it but it was ... so right. 

"You better shut your mouth before I slap you across the face." 

It was a threat. It is. Jisu meant it as a threat and she wouldn't hesitate to do so. But Yeji didn't look like she was hearing a threat. 

".. You're pretty." 

Choi Jisu could never understand Hwang Yeji. Not in a million years would she understand her.

And despite the sudden compliment, Yeji received a slap on the face. 

Present

Until now, Choi Jisu still doesn't understand Hwang Yeji. 

She suddenly woke up from her slumber, the room was dark but because of the moonlight seeping through the window, it made the room less dark. 

Jisu blinks, staring at the person beside her. Her headache was gone but she still feels weak, though she knows she'll be able to go back to school soon. 

But all of those thoughts about going to school isn't what she wants to focus on right now. 

She was irritated by the sight of Hwang Yeji's sleeping face. Jisu thinks that she doesn't deserve to sleep peacefully like she's in her own bed. 

Jisu frowned but she couldn't stop herself from pouting, maybe because she's still sick that she's acting like a child. She doesn't know. 

She noticed that Yeji's not wearing her brown coat anymore as she's only wearing her white shirt that was tucked in her pants. Jisu reached her hand out and slapped Yeji on the face. 

Not too hard to make her cheek red but hard enough to startle her awake. 

Yeji woke up, startled. Her eyes barely even opening, rolling away from Jisu.

"Jisu!" Yeji groggily whines, covering her face with both her hands as she tries to go back to sleep, "It's Lia!" Jisu whines back taking Yeji's pillow. 

"Let me sleep.." 

"This isn't your room!" 

"Who cares?? I'm sleepy." Yeji tries her best to take the pillow back from Jisu, but the other girl threw it across the room, almost even hitting her vinyl on her desk. 

Yeji stares at Jisu as Jisu gives her a bored look. "Are you kidding?" 

"Did I say a joke, Hwang? No. I didn't." Jisu pettily responded as she covered herself with the blankets like a little kid. Yeji groans, "Go home" 

"Are you seriously making me go home at 1 am?" 

"What? Are you scared to walk down the hall?" 

Yeji sighs. It's too early and too late for her to make Jisu angry, so she'll leave it at that. "Fine. I'm leaving, goodnight. Take your meds" 

She pushes herself up and takes her coat off of the chair that was placed beside Jisu's bed. "Did Chaeryeong made you stay?" 

Jisu asks before Yeji completely leaves. "Yes and no. She suggested that I stay because she texted me earlier, said she isn't coming home because she'll be at her sister's." 

Yeji mumbles while slowly putting on her coat, internally wishing that Jisu stops her from leaving.. but that would be like filling up a basket with holes. 

"And before you get mad at me I told her that you wouldn't like that, and I was right. She just said that you needed to not be alone, I'm just following her orders." 

Jisu didn't respond and just waited for Yeji to finally leave. Yes, she didn't like being alone. It made her sad and upset.. and scared. 

But she'd rather be alone than be with Hwang Yeji. 

She hears the door opening with a creak, ".. bye" 

The door closes shut. Jisu just lays there on the bed, covered by the thick white blanket staring out the window. 

"Just a few more days Julia.. and she'll be off your tail." Jisu mumbles to herself as she closes her eyes. 

She wanted Yeji to be gone. Wanted her to avoid her when they suddenly meet eyes in the hallways of their university, but she won't lie, she is thankful that Yeji's taking care of her.. willingly. 

But she doesn't want Yeji to do it again. She hopes it'll be soon. That's day 1 passing by and when she wakes up day 2 begins. 

It's just a week. She reassures herself and she's still sure that she'll tell Yeji that she failed no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying my best to proofread


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisu lets her guard down for the second time for Yeji.

Scribbling and erasing over and over has become annoying to Yeji as she couldn't draw and write Jisu's project perfectly. She decided not to throw Jisu's progress away since she put a lot of effort in it. 

Also, she knows Jisu would be mad at her if she ever threw it away. The damn project made her sick after all. Yeji was sticking her tongue out, focused on how the fuck the lines worked on the paper. 

Yeji swore this project was going to be the death of her. She wished she didn't take up this class. It's an art class, they were both art students. And remembering it now, Jisu was also known back in high school for being a great designer. 

Now she wonders what Jisu wanted to do for a living. Yeji groans, annoyed and frustrated at the fact that this project was going to numb her hand and whole arm.. also her pencils and erasers would be a wreck.

She flops down on her chair, leaning back to take a break when she heard her phone ring. She doesn't pick it up right away, trying her best to guess who was calling her at 8 in the morning. 

When she reaches out to look at who was calling, she was a bit surprised to see that it was Ryujin. Now, Ryujin rarely calls her.. at least not at 8 in the morning. 

She picks up and puts it on speaker so she wouldn't have to hold the phone against her ear. "Hey, it's a miracle that you're calling at 8." 

"Trust me, I'm surprised as well. Anyway, do you remember the festivals the school always does every year?" Yeji hums as she picks up her pencil, spinning it around her fingers as she stares at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I do remember that. The one where they put up booths and stuff?" 

"Yes! We got a baseball game too, isn't that great??" 

Yeji frowns, envy bubbling up inside her, "Hey, that's not fair. We didn't have those when I was still there!" 

"Well, boo hoo, Yeji unnie. Yuna also has a soccer match but they're not preparing for that yet" Ryujin chuckles on the other end as Yeji hears people talking in the background. 

"Where are you right now?" 

"Oh, I'm at school. No classes, we got to prepare our booth" 

"What's your booth about? I swear if your booth is a valentine booth—" 

"No! That's cheesy!.." 

Then there was silence. Yeji rolls her eyes and starts laughing. Despite Ryujin denying that their booth isn't a valentine's booth, Yeji could sense the lie. 

"I get free chocolates when I visit, deal?" 

Ryujin groans, "Who said you were invited?" 

"You're the one calling, I know you were about to invite me." 

"Alright, smartass! You're invited, take Chaeryeong with you as well and if you want.. bring Jisu unnie too." 

Yeji didn't miss the way Ryujin's voice turned into a teasing tone when she said Jisu's name. "If you're hinting at something, then let me tell you, there isn't anything going on." 

She could already feel Ryujin rolling her eyes and frowning at her, but what can she say? There's really nothing going on.. and if there is.. well, she kind of hopes there is. 

"Whatever you say, Romeo. Any progress with Jisu unnie?" 

"I swear, whenever you call me it's always about Jisu. Do you like her again or something??" Yeji teases but she instantly regretted it when she suddenly felt upset. 

What if Ryujin says yes? What if she does like Jisu again.. then what? What does she do? 

All those words were bouncing around her head and it was making Yeji more and more upset but she doesn't know why. "You must really be stupid, of course I don't! I'm asking you about Jisu unnie because I'm concerned about your well-being!" 

Yeji raises an eyebrow, her well-being? 

"The hell do you mean my well-being?" 

"Well, you're not the only one I'm getting updates from, you know? Me and Yuna are always up on Chaeryeong's line, pestering her about what stupid shit you've been doing to get Jisu to forgive you." 

"You've been pestering Ryeong?? Ryujin! Stop pestering her, she's already struggling to keep me and Jisu connected in some way!" 

"Hey! She volunteered! I can't say no to that!" 

Yeji sighs, defeated. She didn't know Chaeryeong was also in on this. But she kind of gets what Chaeryeong is doing. She's just keeping an eye on her and Jisu, that's all. 

"Also, I can't believe you bought a ton of food for a single human being, heck you don't even buy me food anymore!" 

Yeji chuckles, "Stupid, of course I can't buy you food anymore because you're literally an hour away from my apartment." 

Ryujin didn't respond right away as Yeji hears someone calling for Ryujin on the other line, she just waits until Ryujin responds. 

"I have to go now, they need help with something. I'll talk to you later but listen here—" 

Yeji hums, moving her head closer to her phone as if Ryujin's whispering to her. "You act like you're courting her, just give her flowers and confess already!" 

Yeji blushed, before she could even say a word, Ryujin already ended the call. Leaving her to her own loud head.

Is she really acting like she's courting Jisu? No.. that would just be.. dumb. She's doesn't even like her like that, Ryujin keeps on messing with her head, making her frustrated with these kinds of things.

She knows Jisu would kill her if she ever heard what Ryujin told her. 

Yeji puts both of her hands on her face, "Damn it, I shouldn't have picked up that damn call." 

Past

"The hell happened to your cheek?" Hyunjin leaned his back on the lockers as he watched Yeji put a letter inside Jisu's locker. 

Yeji jumped, not expecting anyone to be here at the moment, almost dropping the letter on the ground but luckily she dropped it inside the locker. 

"What the hell, Hyun?!" 

Hyunjin noticed how visibly startled Yeji was and raised his eyebrows. "What? you like Jisu now?" 

"No? This isn't what is looks like, asshat." Yeji rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her bag from the floor. "Also, I got hit by my locker when I ran towards it." 

It was dumb. Dumb for Hyunjin to ask what happened when he was there when Jisu slapped Yeji. 

Of course the two girls didn't know. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop or spy on them, he was just walking around and it's practically Yeji and Jisu's fault for talking under the damn stairs.

They don't know how to choose a more private place and Hyunjin can only face palm. 

"Hmm. Why would you run towards your locker?" 

Yeji takes her bag from the floor and starts walking away from her cousin, though Hyunjin leaned away from the locker and started to walk with her in the halls. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm stupid, that's why." 

Hyunjin shrugs his shoulders, looking like he's believing it but in reality he doesn't buy it. Not buying those lies when you already know the truth. 

When they turned a corner, they bumped into Jisu and even though Hyunjin was the one who bumped into her, Yeji was the one who received a glare. 

Hyunjin grinned. 

"Well, Hello, locker" 

Yeji hated Hyunjin so much that day to the point where she was considering calling her uncle and aunt to convince them to put Hyunjin up for adoption. 

Well, she was too nice to do that so she didn't. Hyunjin might have escaped Yeji's wrath but Yeji couldn't escape Jisu's. 

She found herself face to face with Jisu again in the field at 3 in the afternoon. There was no baseball practice that day but because Yeji is the captain, she practiced as much as she could when she has time. 

Alone and throwing the balls towards where the catcher was supposed to be, Jisu greeted her with a loud clang. 

Yeji saw how Jisu glared at her holding a bat in her hands like she's about to hit Yeji with it and knowing that Jisu is capable of doing so alarms her. 

"Did you tell Hyunjin?" 

"That you slapped me? No. He saw it, I had nothing to do with how he saw it, please don't hit me with a bat." Yeji flinched when Jisu threw the bat on the ground. 

"That bat is yours, what do you think of me? A delinquent?" Jisu raises an eyebrow at her as Yeji blinks. 

"No.. not really." 

Jisu rolls her eyes before turning around and leaving Yeji in the middle of the field with a bat on the ground. 

Though, Yeji was a bit scared of her, she kind of finds it amusing how Jisu would pop out of nowhere and talk to her or threaten her. 

Yeji tilted her head to the side, their interactions were random and weird and always had a weird tension but she chooses to ignore it. 

Present

Jisu sat inside the lecture room as other students entered, sitting in random chairs. Kim Hyunjin sat beside her and propped her chin on the table right away. 

Jeon Heejin sat beside her and now she was in between the two girls. Jisu knows both of them as the two used to be friends with Ryujin in high school. 

She often got hung out with them along with Chaeryeong back then and they all kept in touch even though Jisu suddenly went to Canada. 

Heejin places a plastic filled with food in them, sliding them towards Jisu as Hyunjin placed a bouquet of flowers beside the plastic that Heejin slid on her table

"Princess charming came and told me to give this to you, you never told us you two were dating!" 

Jisu was confused and she looked at Hyunjin looking for answers but the girl was only staring at them with bored eyes.

"..Who?" was the only word Jisu managed to let out. 

"Choi Soobin" Hyunjin spoke "Hwang Yeji" Heejin enthusiastically said the same time Hyunjin spoke. 

The three of them were silent. "What..?" 

Hyunjin pointed at the flowers, "Soobin told me to give it to you, so I did. I didn't know you were dating both." 

Jisu's eyes widened. She was so confused that she couldn't even process what was happening. Heejin took the plastic and placed it underneath the table so it wouldn't be in the way. 

Seeing what Heejin did, Hyunjin did the same with the flowers. "Choose Hwang, flowers are overrated." Hyunjin whispers and Heejin laughs. 

"I- Yeji is not courting me!" Jisu says through gritted teeth. It was true, Yeji wasn't courting her. It was only Soobin who was. 

Also, if Yeji ever courted her, she'd put a stop on it before Yeji could even start. Sighing, she sunk on her chair feeling so tired of all the bullshit that was happening. 

All she wanted to do now is just hide under her blankets and never leave her room ever again. Now she's curious... what will Soobin do if she saw all the food that Yeji gave her.. 

"Right, sure. If you're ever telling the truth, talk to her about it. Tell her to court you already, man this girl is moving slow" 

Heejin side eyes Hyunjin, "Speak for yourself" 

Jisu couldn't help but laugh because she knew that the two girls like each other yet no one has made a move yet. 

\---- 

"Want me to help you with that?" Jisu almost jumped when she heard Yeji speak beside the lecture room's door. She turned and looked at Yeji and glared. 

"Obviously I do, but I'd rather struggle than get help from you." She turned around and walked away from Yeji but the girl followed her anyway. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because those flowers don't suit you." 

Jisu frowned, "Are you telling me that I should throw it away?" She stopped on her tracks and turned her head towards Yeji. 

The taller girl grins playfully, "In a way.. yes." Her grin turned into a full on smile that made her eyes disappear. Jisu would find it charming if Yeji didn't annoy her to death.

Without speaking, Jisu pushes the plastic towards Yeji. "Then hold this since it's from you." 

Yeji does as she's told and walks with Jisu. Yeji almost looked like she was a little cat, smiling happily to be with her owner who, in this situation, looked to be Jisu.

But her smile faded as soon as they left the building, seeing Soobin smiling widely at Jisu. She stops walking and lets Jisu walk ahead, not like Jisu would even notice or care. 

She lets out a sigh, rushing towards Jisu before she could even reach Soobin. Yeji pulled her by the wrist and turned her around. 

And like always, she was met with Jisu's irritated expression. "What do you want??" 

Jisu saw the way Yeji didn't look happy anymore. She looked as if she was about to explode but Yeji tried her best not to look mad. "Just take this." 

She mutters before handing the Jisu the plastic. 

Jisu looked at her, curious, but didn't bother to ask. "I was .. uhm.. nevermind, go." Yeji mumbled as Jisu stepped back, nodding with a frown. 

"Right." 

Yeji watched as Jisu turned around and walked towards Soobin. She knows that Soobin saw them and Yeji could care less if Soobin was mad. 

She doesn't care anymore... but somehow.. she kind of does.. in a way. She wanted to see Soobin's reaction. She wanted to see how he'll act but they were too far away for Yeji to know that.

"You're.. friends with Yeji now?" Soobin asks as he greets Jisu with a hug. The smaller girl pulls away and frowns at him. "What? No. Why? are you jealous?" 

Soobin scoffs before laughing, "Me? Of course not! I was just asking.. because.. " He trials off, looking everywhere but at Yeji who was still looking at them from a far. 

He won't lie, he felt uneasy with Yeji watching them. He knew what he did to her back then and he's scared that by any chance.. Yeji might have told Jisu. 

That would just blow every chance he has with Jisu now, because after all what happened in high school, he still liked Jisu and he's not willing to give up now. 

But with Yeji here.. he feels like one day Jisu would just ignore him and that would be the day where he would know that Yeji told on him. 

He's not mad. He will never be, because it was his fault in the first place. And he needed to take responsibility, he regretted what he did in high school.. he swears he did 

It was just that.. Yeji... her cousin and Jisu's cousin wants him dead. "Because..?" Jisu asks, frowning at Soobin. 

"Uh.. it's because ever since you left she kind of had a bad reputation in school..." He mumbled and Jisu looked at him with confused eyes yet she never asked further. 

Even if Jisu didn't ask, Soobin knows that inside Jisu's head she was asking what it is. What happened to Yeji's reputation.. and Soobin is scared to answer those. 

Scared that Jisu will never love him. 

\---- 

Yeji huffs, pocketing both of her hands inside of her black coat. Standing still with a frown on her face. "What's with the frown?" 

She turned her head to the side and met Beomgyu's eyes. Yeji shrugs, turning her head to the front "You didn't tell me that Soobin was still courting her." 

Beomgyu stands beside Yeji and follows her gaze. He sees Soobin and Jisu get in a white car and he props his elbow on Yeji's shoulder. "Well.. I thought it wasn't important at all. I'm not even that close with him anymore after he did those things to you back in high school." 

Yeji hums while nodding. "But I am still friends with the others, like Yeonjun, Taehyun and Kai. I know those three are still friends with him but me.." Beomgyu made a gesture of saying 'not anymore' 

"Say, Yeji. You got stuff to do?" 

The silver haired girl looked up at him and squinted her eyes, "I'm gay, Beomgyu." 

He rolls his eyes, "I know, dumbass, I'm not asking you on a date. I would never!" He acted disgusted and moved away from Yeji as the girl chuckles. 

"So you were saying?" 

"There's a party at a friend's house and almost all of the students here are coming, wanna tag along?" 

Yeji thinks for a moment, she does have things to do but she has time to do them. "Hyunjin and Hyunjin are going." He spoke to convince Yeji further. 

"Which..?" 

"Your cousin and your friend Kim Hyunjin." 

"Ahh.. then, pick me up." 

Beomgyu scratches the back of his head. "Are you serious? You have a damn car!" Yeji rolls her eyes, "Well, I'm lazy!"

"Get Hyunjin to pick you up, loser!" Beomgyu lightly pushes her, she laughs as she pushes him back as well. 

"I'll let you crash my car if you pick me up." 

Beomgyu's expression turns serious and so did Yeji's. He points at her before saying, "That's a very convincing offer, I say yes." 

\---- 

"You left her there?!" Chaeryeong's voice boomed throughout their whole apartment and Jisu doesn't know why she's overreacting. 

"Yeah? What was I supposed to do? Also I already told you! I'm not forgiving her!" Jisu shouted back from her room, fixing her make up and looking at what she could wear for her date with Soobin. 

Chaeryeong leaned on Jisu's open door and looked at her from the mirror with disbelief, "Unnie! You're so mean, you didn't even thank her!" 

"Well, let me ask you this, does she deserve my thanks? No, absolutely not." Jisu was petty as hell and sassy at the same time. Chaeryeong could only face palm. 

"She took care of you and bought you food when you were sick." 

Jisu turned away from the mirror and looked at Chaeryeong with a frown, "Because you told her to!" 

The younger girl frowned at her, confused on what Jisu was talking about. "I only asked her to check up on you, not take care of you! She did that all on her own! Willingly!" 

Jisu scoffs, "Well then she lied again. She lied to me again, saying that you told her to do so." 

"Oh, because I bet you'd let her do that without me telling her to do so." Chaeryeong sarcastically says as she crosses her arms. 

It was true, Jisu would never let Yeji take care of her without Chaeryeong's approval. That just explains how Yeji was able to take care of her. 

What a liar. 

But a nice one. Lying just to take care of her.. but still.. she lied. 

"Fine, Ryeong. You win, but I really don't want to forgive her, that's why I left her there. Also, Soobin would be mad if I stayed with Yeji for long." 

"As if Soobin's a nice person.." Chaeryeong mumbles but it was too late when she realized what she said. Jisu was looking at her with a frown. 

"What? Is there something I need to know about Soobin? Is he a murderer or something?" 

".. close" Chaeryeong hesitantly spoke but bit her tongue to stop herself from telling Jisu what happened back in high school when she left. 

Jisu was so confused and she knows that they was something that everyone wasn't telling her. "What? What did he do?" 

"Well.. it was back in high school, you know? I bet it wouldn't be relevant if I told you now anyways.. even though it was one of the worse things I've seen a person do." 

"Did it happen.. when I left..?" 

There was silence before Chaeryeong responded with a shaky, "Yeah." 

".. Tell me." 

"Unnie.. I don't think I'm supposed to be the one telling you this because it didn't happen to me.." 

".. I understand but.. I really want to know. Who was the other person involved?" 

Chaeryeong's eyes awkwardly wandered around the room as Jisu waited for her to answer.

".. Yeji unnie" 

\---- 

Yeji remembers arriving at the party just a moment ago, but lord, she was getting dizzy. What she didn't know was she's been there for a whole hour. 

And during that whole hour, Yeji already downed a ton of alcohol. She actually didn't expect the party to be so.. chaotic and filled with a ton of alcohol. 

The music was blaring and it was basically playing directly at everyone's ears. Though, all of them are immune to it. 

Used to the music booming because of how long they've been in there. Everyone was drunk, yet they were dancing non stop to the music. 

This party was held at the top of the rooftop with a bigass olympic-size pool on it. It was an open area too which was convenient. 

Yeji stumbled around the area trying to sober up but everything was so blurry that she wanted to try and jump on the pool to sober up. 

Beomgyu and Hyunjin were in the middle of a beer pong competition against Kim Hyunjin and her other friend, Ha Sooyoung when they heard a big splash. 

They both turned their heads and saw Yeji on the pool floating like a rubber ducky with her eyes closed. Hyunjin burst out laughing as he slammed his hands on the table. 

"Yeji! What the hell?!" Beomgyu could only face palm, they both didn't even know that drunk Yeji would do something like jumping on the fucking cold ass water to sober up. 

Hwang Hyunjin turned his head towards Kim Hyunjin on the other side of the table, signalling her to jump in the pool to be the one to rescue Yeji. 

The girl rolled her eyes and handed Sooyoung her drink before taking off her jacket to get the job done. "Yeji, God, you reek of alcohol. Wait 'till Jisu hears of this." 

It's as if Jisu's voice brought Yeji back to life when she suddenly stood up straight in the pool, holding to the smaller girl's shoulder. "You're not gonna tell Jisu that I'm drinking, are you?" 

Hyunjin laughed, leading Yeji towards the stairs to get out of the pool. "Hmm, I don't know. It depends!" 

Beomgyu and Hyunjin waited in front of the pool for the two girls to walk out of the pool but Yeji was being stubborn. Started to say dumb shit like, "No! I like it here!" or "I'm supposed to be reallyyyyy cold! I don't want to burn!" 

Yes. She was super drunk and Hyunjin doesn't even want to know how drunk his cousin is. "We need to take her home." Beomgyu mumbled beside him.

"Obviously." Hyunjin pointed at Yeji when Yeji looked at him with a drunk grin. "Kim Hyunjin's having a hard time, help your cousin!" Beomgyu lightly elbows Hyunjin but the older guy only stood there, laughing his ass off at how stupid Yeji looked. 

"Ahhh, I can't believe you, really." Beomgyu placed his cup on the side of the pool, pulling his pants up to step on the stairs. 

Pulling Yeji by her gray shirt. "Come on, Yeji." They successfully pulled Yeji out of the pool but now she's whining. "Hey, hey, let me in the pool again!" 

"Are you fucking stupid?? You're freezing, if you jump in the damn pool again you'll die of hypothermia!" Her cousin finally slapped some sense into her as she sits on one of the chairs with a towel wrapped around her. 

"But Jisu's so cold that I'm already dying of hypothermia!" She whines, stomping on the floor like a kid. 

Both Beomgyu and Hyunjin shared a look. "Did I hear that right?" 

Beomgyu looks away, not wanting to be the one to explain what was going on with Yeji and Jisu. They all know that Hyunjin doesn't like Jisu. 

He hated Jisu's guts when Soobin almost crippled Yeji with a game of baseball, saying that if Jisu hadn't left, Yeji wouldn't be suffering. 

But of course, he didn't let Yeji know that. The girl respected people too much that Hyunjin believed that Yeji could never be mad at someone for long and he was kind of right. He knows that Yeji hated Soobin for what he did.. he could just feel it. 

Hyunjin didn't ask nor say anything, knowing that Beomgyu would not like to be a part of any of it. "You take care of her, I need to call Ryujin for this." 

"Wait! Why can't Hyunjin take her home??" Beomgyu asks, gesturing at Kim Hyunjin who was now playing beer pong with other people. "... I don't think Heejin would like that." 

"Isn't Heejin here too?" 

"Yeah, but Jungkook's around too. You know, he's got beef with Hyunjin so he's very protective of his sister." Beomgyu's eyes widened, he didn't know all of those information. 

"Wait.. Jungkook hyung's here? .. Do you think Taehyun's here too?" Beomgyu unintentionally mutters and Hyunjin heard it clear, chuckling at the younger boy. "Go look for your boyfriend later" 

He teases before patting him on the back, leaving him with Yeji who's clearly shivering but is still obviously planning to jump back in the pool. 

Beomgyu was taken a back by what Hyunjin said that he almost didn't notice Yeji stand up and was slowly walking towards the pool. "Uh! YEJI!" He shouts before rushing towards the girl. 

Pulling her by her shirt and luckily she was too drunk to use her strength that Beomgyu manages to get Yeji to sit back down. "Yeji seriously, you need to not jump back in the pool." 

"I want to go home, Choi." 

"Ah, but you're too drunk to drive, also I'm absolutely not going to drive you home. You're a pain in the ass, you're going to throw up on me." 

Yeji does finger guns at him, "Exactly!" she laughs to herself, she's absolutely out of it. Beomgyu could only sigh, now he regrets even bringing Yeji here. 

Well, it isn't entirely his fault because he didn't know that Yeji could be so damn chaotic when she's drunk. 

He had no other choice left. 

\---- 

"You look really pretty tonight." 

Soobin reaches his hand out to place on top of Jisu's. Flashing her his sweet and warm smile. 

Jisu smiled back, "Thank you." she mutters. She's been going on dates with Soobin for a while, even before Yeji found out that they're in the same college. 

"Thank you, really, for taking me here. This place is really pretty, I love it here." Soobin was pleased to know that Jisu had fun, thinking that maybe.. tonight would be the night where Jisu finally decides to be his girlfriend. 

"It's nothing, Jisu. Really, I noticed that you were quite stressed for the past few days and I wanted to see your lovely smile again so I took you here, I hope I didn't take your time away." 

Jisu shook her head, holding onto Soobin's hand. "No, no. I've actually got a lot of time to do stuff like this." 

Soobin raises both of his eyebrows, grinning widely. "Are you suggesting that we do this more often?" 

Jisu nods before chuckling. Soobin's grin turned into a full on smile and was about to ask Jisu something when Jisu's phone rang loudly. 

They both turned their attention towards her phone that was placed on the table. Chaeryeong was calling. 

Jisu was about to ignore it but Soobin gestures for her too. She gives him a faint smile, loving the way Soobin is letting something distract them from their date. 

She picks up, "Unnie! Emergency!" Jisu frowns as she turns to the side to respond out of respect. "Why? What happened?" 

"No time to explain, please just get here real quick!" Jisu was so confused and she needed context but Chaeryeong seemed like she's in trouble and it concerned Jisu so much. 

"Alright, Ryeong. Send me the location where you are and I'll come real quick." 

"Thank you, unnie!" 

With that Chaeryeong hangs up. Jisu pulls her phone away from her ear and looks back at Soobin with an apologetic expression. "Did something happen?" 

"Uh, yes, Chaeryeong called and it's an emergency. I don't know what it is but she seemed like she really needed help." 

"Oh, is that so? Do you want me to come with?" 

"Oh, no no! That won't be necessary. I've got it, don't worry." Jisu offers him a smile and Soobin can't help but sigh and smile back. 

"I'll get going now, thank you for this date. I hope we can do this again." Jisu pulls Soobin close and kisses him on the cheek. 

It didn't fail to make Soobin melt and happy. He watched as Jisu went out of the restaurant. He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Yeonjun quickly. 

\----

"This is what you call emergency?" Jisu almost snaps at Chaeryeong but she knows she can't do that to her beloved friend. "Come on, Unnie! She helped you when you were sick, at least return the favor!" 

They were currently at the party where Yeji was in. Drunk and out of her mind, wrapped in a towel as she shivered with her eyes closed. Jisu scoffs as she watches the older girl shiver. 

"The hell happened to her?" She asked, sighing as she pulls Yeji up to stand. Yeji blinks, confused on what was happening but still, obviously drunk. 

"Your great cousin brought her here, he's also the one who called me." Chaeryeong gestures at Beomgyu who was sitting beside Hyunjin on a stool with a drink in their hands. 

Jisu rolls her eyes, "Why can't they be the ones to bring her home??" 

"Because unnie, obviously, they still want to stay behind for the party. We just need to put this one to sleep." Chaeryeong points at Yeji who was slowly moving her body left to right like a rocking chair. 

Jisu groans, irritated. "You dumbass, you shouldn't have agreed to my cousin." She holds onto Yeji's arm and pulls her to walk, "Well.. you shouldn't have went with that jerk Soobin then.. maybe I wouldn't be at this party." 

The girl mumbles, stumbling as she tries to walk fast like Jisu. The smaller girl tightens her hold on Yeji's arm, "He's not a jerk. You're the one who's being a jerk here." 

"Wow, alright, princess Lia." Yeji sarcastically says, slurring on the words as her head uncontrollably bopped to the loud music. Chaeryeong who was guiding Yeji on the other side couldn't stop herself from laughing. 

This situation was so ridiculous and it was the first time Chaeryeong saw how Yeji would snap back at Jisu, not playfully. 

Jisu did not like any of this very much. 

\---- 

When they arrived at the apartment, Chaeryeong left Jisu to take care of Yeji on her own, "Take care of her so that she feels how grateful you were when she took care of you!" Was what she said before slamming their apartment door, locking it even. 

Now, Jisu was left alone with a drunk Yeji who was humming a love song as they enter her apartment. 

It was the first time Jisu has entered Yeji's apartment and she was intrigued when she saw that there was a piano inside Yeji's room. 

She didn't know Yeji played any instrument and she was kind of impressed. Yeji kept on humming to herself as Jisu struggles to get her to sit on her bed. 

"Yeji, change your clothes!" She commanded, pointing at Yeji's closet. Surprisingly, the girl does what she's told and stands up to replace her wet clothes. 

When she was done, she was still humming whatever song she was humming. Jisu had to push her to bed to get her to sleep. 

"Lia..." 

Suddenly, Yeji stops humming and now has her hand wrapped around Jisu's wrist. The smaller girl didn't respond and just sat on the girl's bed. 

"I slept on your bed.. aren't you going to sleep on mine as well?" 

"I'm not your mother, Yeji. I'm not going to sleep beside you." 

There was silence and Jisu sighs, thinking that Yeji finally fell asleep but when Yeji pulls her by the wrist again, she knew the girl isn't asleep yet. 

"Lia.. why is Jisu so mean to me?.. Do you know her? Everyone liked her and she was admirable but she was so mean to me.." 

Jisu wanted to snap at Yeji but she suddenly stops herself when she sees a tear rolling down Yeji's eyes. Her eyes were closed yet she was crying... silently.

The sight almost broke Jisu's heart. She hasn't actually seen Yeji cry before, it was the first time she ever saw her cry. 

Yeji pulls on her wrist again and this time she lets herself fall on the bed beside Yeji.

"But she was pretty.. she always has been.." 

Jisu felt her lips move as she couldn't help but smile. "And I admired her more than how other people did.. " Yeji slurred on her words but Jisu still understood and listened intently. 

"I wanted to protect her." Jisu reaches her free hand out, the one that wasn't being held by Yeji and instead of slapping the girl, she caressed her cheek. 

She was waiting for Yeji to say more but her soft snores was what Jisu heard. Jisu stared at Yeji's face, seeing how she's just like a child. She looked scared, hesitant and anxious yet she managed to move calmly when she's sober. 

Jisu has always been wrong about Yeji.. and until now she's still wrong. Wrong for thinking that Yeji's a person who laughs at other's pain. 

Maybe.. Yeji wasn't the monster everyone thinks she is. Maybe.. she wasn't the bad person Jisu thought she was.. 

Sleeping beside Yeji might be the worse idea she's ever come up with but she decided that she'll scream about it later when she wakes up, right now she wanted to just sleep with Yeji's warmth. 

So she did. She let her guard down for the second time and it was the first time Jisu thought that it isn't a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt like she was made for her and Jisu was overwhelmed by it

Jisu woke up at 4 am snuggled up to a burning hot Yeji. Jisu blinks, as she sees Yeji slightly shivering when it isn't even that cold. 

Jisu was sweating so much and the blanket wasn't helping with the heat. So it confused her when she saw Yeji shivering though she was burning. 

She pulls away and sits up, checking Yeji's temperature and that's when she found out that Yeji is sick. Closing her eyes tightly because she knows exactly why the older girl was sick. 

Who wouldn't get sick when you jump into a freezing cold water and not take a shower after?? No one would wake up feeling well of course and Yeji is no exception at all. 

"Dumbass." She mutters as she pokes Yeji's shoulder.

Jisu takes off the blanket before getting out of the bed. Planning to go to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to put on Yeji's forehead. 

Though, something caught her attention and she turned to look at Yeji's desk. Pencils, crumpled papers and erasers where scattered everywhere. 

She slowly walks towards it and instantly recognizes the familiar lines on the papers scattered around. This was her part in their group project. 

Now, noticing that is was quite crumpled and looked like it survived a massive typhoon, Jisu realized that this must've been when she was walking in rain. 

Face palming, she realized how stupid she was back then. She didn't even think that her project would be drenched, let alone be taken by Yeji. 

What confused her the most is.. from the looks of it, it seemed like Yeji was trying to continue it. To finish it and Jisu could only guess that she failed many times with how many crumpled and ripped papers were on the floor. 

She turns towards Yeji's sleeping figure on the bed and her eyes soften. She doesn't know if this was a part of Yeji's plan to persuade Jisu or it's just an act of kindness. 

Jisu doesn't want to admit it but she thinks it's an act of kindness. Just.. pure kindness. She bit her lip before lowering herself, gently patting Yeji's head as if to say 'thank you' without muttering a word.

She stood up straight and went out of the room to do what she was going to do before she got distracted.

She just wishes that Yeji is responsible enough to buy her own groceries every week or else Jisu would not be able to cook food for her. 

Opening the fridge, she was met with a ton of snacks. She's not even exaggerating, there were a ton! And she can't even think of any words to describe how surprised she is. 

"Hwang Yeji is an unhealthy child.." she mutters as if keeping it in mind to scold Yeji when she wakes up. Though, luckily Yeji is responsible enough to overload her damn fridge with a ton of stuff. 

This probably explains how she could give Jisu a ton of snacks without fail.

\---- 

Once Yeji woke up, she felt like someone took a brick and hit her head with it over and over. She regrets drinking now, it wasn't only because of the hangover. 

She was also sick. 

Yeji turns on the bed, groaning before pushing herself to sit up. Though, before she could even sit up properly, she felt a hand hold her head. Pushing her back down to the bed. 

"Hey!" 

"Don't move." 

She heard Jisu say with a stern voice, successfully making Yeji stop from squirming. "You're here." 

"Of course, I am. Someone was whiney last night and didn't let me go." Jisu spat, even though Yeji didn't really force her to stay. She did that on her own but Yeji didn't let her go though. 

She just doesn't want to admit the fact that she let her guard down last night. 

"I'm sorry. I don't even remember what happened, mind telling me?" 

Yeji looks up at Jisu with pleading eyes as the younger girl rolled her eyes. Now that Yeji's looking at her, she notices that Jisu was wearing one of her jackets.

She absolutely doesn't know how and why she wore it but she decided to keep her mouth shut because Jisu looked good in it. "No. Remember it yourself." 

Jisu then was about to place a wet cloth on Yeji's forehead but she abruptly sat up, making Jisu flinch. "Yeji!" 

The girl grins at her, obviously teasing her. "Oh, sorry. I just really need to drink water." Jisu then lifted her arm up to point at the glass of water that was gently placed on Yeji's bedside table along with some medicine. 

"Drink those."

Yeji raised both of her eyebrows at the younger girl, somewhat impressed that she already prepared it for her. She pops the medicine in her mouth and drank all the water until the glass was empty.

"You know, you can be caring sometimes." 

Jisu shoots her a glare, "Are you saying that I'm genuinely not a caring person?" 

The older girl shrugs, "I don't know? You usually don't care about me so these gestures are quite new to me." 

Before Jisu could even process what Yeji said, the girl was already trying to stand up from the bed. 

It's as if her body has it's mind of it's own as her arm shoots up to pull Yeji by the shirt, almost choking her.

"Wha- JISU!" The taller girl yelps as she falls back on the bed with Jisu on top of her, covering Yeji's whole face with the damp cloth that Jisu was supposed to put on her forehead. 

"Are you trying kill yourself??" 

"Well, are you?!" Yeji answers with another question. Considering the fact that Jisu is literally putting all of her weight on Yeji.

"No?" 

"Then let me go!" Yeji tried her best to take off the cloth that was forcefully being pushed against her face, making it hard for her to see. "No! If I do, you'll just stand up and do shit when you're obviously sick!" 

"This is not how you take care of a sick person!" 

The door opens, Chaeryeong coming in uninvited with a smile on her face while holding a paper bag. 

Jisu lets go of the cloth and turns her head towards the door. Yeji took the cloth off of her face and lifts her head up to look at where Jisu was looking at. 

It's like everyone froze on the spot. Chaeryeong's smile turning awkward each second that passes by.

Bad timing.

Chaeryeong came in the most weirdest moments ever. Seeing how Jisu's literally straddling Yeji, covering the taller girl's face with a cloth earlier. 

Chaeryeong was slowly closing Yeji's bedroom door, making it creak.

"This is NOT what it looks like!" Jisu shouts, defending herself and maybe Yeji as well.

"I think I came in at the wrong time, I'll be back lat—" 

"LEE CHAERYEONG!!" 

\---- 

Chaeryeong silently eyes Jisu as the older girl ate her food. They were both in Yeji's kitchen but the owner wasn't there with them for she didn't have the strength to stand nor move. 

Yeji was fine eating alone in her room so Chaeryeong and Jisu didn't bother. "So.. want to explain what you two were doing in the bedroom?" 

Jisu choked on her water, coughing loudly as Chaeryeong hurriedly went to her side to pat her back. "What the hell, Ryeong??" 

"What?? It was a simple question!" 

"Yeah, a weird one!" Jisu spat

"I was just asking because I'm genuinely curious!" 

"Alright, then, it was nothing! Nothing happened." Jisu quickly shut down the topic but Chaeryeong has other things in mind. 

She sits down beside Jisu with an expression that Jisu couldn't read. "So you're telling me that seeing you on top of Yeji unnie was just my imaginatio—" 

Jisu covered Chaeryeong's mouth with both of her hands as she whines and begs for Chaeryeong to stop bringing it up. 

The younger girl laughs as she takes Jisu's hands off of her mouth. "Fine, Unnie. I won't bring it up anymore." She had both of her hands up in the air. 

Indicating that she won't push the topic further anymore. Jisu sighs, frustrated but relieved that Chaeryeong's finally letting her live it down. 

"Have you talked to Soobin..?" 

Jisu looks up from her plate and at Chaeryeong. She absolutely forgot about that because of Yeji. If Yeji wasn't drunk last night she would've asked Soobin about it. 

Though she can always ask Yeji about it.. but whatever it is.. she's kind of scared to know. "Actually, no." 

"You should've asked him right away! I can't really stand seeing you hang out with him, he's literally the worst!" 

Jisu's eyes were now filled with concern. Alarmed that Chaeryeong was the one telling her this, because if it were someone else, she would never believe any of it. 

She suddenly felt scared and uneasy. What could Soobin have done to make Chaeryeong say all of these things. Now, Jisu knows Chaeryeong tells the truth and she trusts her. 

"Unnie, trust me. I know you're having a hard time hearing this from me but please.. you need to know right away." 

"I believe you, Ryeong. But I'm still confused. Why does it feel like.. you all know a lot of things that I don't know?" 

Chaeryeong suddenly feels guilty.

Uncomfortable.

She really isn't in the right to say all of the things that happened while Jisu was at Canada. 

She doesn't even know if Yeji is still hurting because of all the things that happened. Jisu doesn't know how much bullshit Yeji went through and Chaeryeong doesn't want to make Jisu guilty as well. 

".. Maybe I can tell you some..?" 

The older girl's ears perked up, this is what she's wanted to know and hear ever since Chaeryeong told her about Soobin yesterday. 

All she wanted was the truth. The story that everyone seemed to know but seemed to purposely forget when Jisu was around. 

She felt out of place.. but somehow.. somehow.. 

Somehow.. Yeji's the only one who's trying to fill her in. Trying to fix everything and even after failing.. she always succeeds everytime and Jisu doesn't know how she does it but she thinks that's just how Yeji behaves. 

"Yeji unnie.. she got injured badly back then. Her arm and her left leg, she was in crutches for a while and I think you know how that turned out for her." 

Jisu was shocked. Yeji got her arm and leg badly injured as soon as Jisu flew back to Canada? That little information intrigued her. But what confused her the most is the last thing that Chaeryeong said. 

"What..? Turned out for her..? I don't.. Ryeong, I don't understand." 

"She was—" 

Before Chaeryeong could even explain further, Yeji's bedroom door opens. They both turned their heads towards the door and sees Yeji in her oversized black shirt and black shorts. 

Yeji pushes her lips together as she was caught trying to sneak out when she was supposed to be just in bed, resting. 

"I thought you both have already left.." She reached her hand out and lightly scratches her nape. 

Jisu's gaze turned into a glare, standing up and making her way towards Yeji. "I told you to just stay in your room and rest didn't I?" 

Yeji opened her mouth to say something but Jisu flicked her forehead and that was enough to shut her up quick. She steps back because of it, startled and taken a back by Jisu. 

"And... clearly you don't listen well, go on. Do what you want and tire yourself more. I'm leaving." She walks away and quickly leaves. 

Yeji doesn't even know if it's still called 'walk' when Jisu looked like she was stomping loudly on every step like a child who's about to throw a tantrum.

Leaving Chaeryeong behind, sitting in the same exact spot. Yeji lets out a sigh. "You just made your wife angry." 

Yeji chokes on nothing but air. She was serious for a moment but Chaeryeong just has to open her mouth. The younger girl laughs at Yeji's reaction. 

"Oh, come on unnie. I thought you'd be used to all the teasing by now? I mean.. I'm not lying, you really made her mad! You made your wife mad!" 

Chaeryeong teases further as Yeji's face turns into a deeper shade of red. She doesn't know why she's acting all embarrassed and stuff. Those simple words should not affect her in any way but here she is, with her red face begging to differ. 

"Not my wife, but I did make her mad.." 

"Well.. At least you admit to making her mad. Then, unnie. I'll be going back to my apartment, I'm sure Jisu unnie will need someone to rant to." 

Yeji nods, she knows that. Jisu needs Chaeryeong to let her feelings out. Thinking about it now.. she's curious. 

Curious about what Jisu sees and thinks about her. Her honest thoughts. Suddenly, she wanted to know. 

As Chaeryeong made her way towards the door Yeji calls out to her. She turns her body around and looks at Yeji with her head slightly tilted to the side, her eyes asking. 

"Can I ask you for a favor?" 

\---- 

Yeji parks her car in the parking lot that was filled with different kinds of cars. She just got out from college but she went straight to this place. 

The place she calls hell. The place that made her life hell. She breathes in the familiar, cold air. Shoving her hands inside her pocket, squinting her eyes as she looks at the high school building that she used to go to.

Honestly, just seeing this place makes her feel uneasy. All those unpleasant memories coming in like a powerful wave in the ocean, filling up her mind. 

If her cousin, Hyunjin and her oh-so great best friend, Ryujin didn't call to scream at her and tell her to come to their old school quick, she wouldn't be here at all. 

She avoids this place at all cost after all. She hated it too. Disgusted and resented it. 

She despises this place as much as she despises the events that took place in it. The events that basically traumatized her. 

Her phone rings and vibrates inside her pocket. She pulls it out quickly and answers it without even thinking and reading the caller ID. 

"Where are you??" Ryujin was the one who spoke and Yeji already knew that it was Ryujin who was calling. Of course it would be Ryujin. 

"I'm here, outside." Yeji answers as she looks around. Cars were starting to fill the parking lot as more and more vehicles arrive. 

"Alright, come quick, the game's about to start!" Yeji only hums and hangs up. 

She didn't know that events could be so famous with the outsiders again. Well, she shouldn't even be surprised. This school was kind of famous. 

Everyone knows the name but doesn't know what the kids do in there. She enters the school, the halls making her feel the nostalgia.

It would have been a great feeling for Yeji if she made great memories, but she could only count the great memories that she made by her fingers. That was how little those good memories were. 

There were still some students roaming around in the halls and wanted to roam around a bit but she decided that she'll just explore the school later when the game ends. That was the reason why she's there after all. 

Not to visit and remember those scarring moments in her high school life, but to go to Ryujin's baseball game. It was moved for some reason. 

Yeji guessed that it was probably because there would be a lot of ball games that would happen in this event that Ryujin's baseball game was moved earlier than it originally was. 

Even after leaving this damned school, Yeji still knew her way in it. Knowing exactly where she would go and which door to walk through, though there were some changes, she still remembered it well. 

She finally was standing in front of the door that lead towards the field outside. Feeling how her hands trembled and her knees shook... she realized that... maybe she wasn't ready to face this yet. 

Not really up for it at the moment, but what can she do? She needs to be there for Ryujin or else the girl would probably sulk. That's her best friend after all, she needs to watch her and support her there. 

Though, the feeling of being seen by the eyes of the younger students who knew what happened back then scares her. 

And since this school is quite well known, there was no doubt that old students would be here too. Visiting and would likely stay to watch the baseball match. 

Now, Yeji is scared. Terrified even.. that she'll have to face those who.. hated her guts. Who stood on Jisu's side even without Jisu knowing. The ones who never believed her. 

She could already feel their confused and judging eyes. The familiar feeling of people shooting daggers at her. 

Could they have forgiven her..? 

Yeji doesn't know and doesn't want to know. Though, deep inside she wanted closure and reassurance, that everything is alright now. 

That Yeji doesn't need to be scared because it was all in the past and people would have moved on by now. They're young adults now, busy with uni, no one would bat an eye at the past now, would they? 

That didn't make her calm down though, because she can't be so sure. She doesn't know what goes on inside people's minds of course, she's no mind reader and people act differently from one another as well. 

She clenched her jaw, eyeing the door as hard as she could. Contemplating wether to just go outside and sit down with her cousin, Hyunjin or just turn around and go home. 

Heck, she's not even supposed to be here nor be at anywhere at the moment! She wasn't even also supposed to go to school because she was sick for fuck's sake! 

Yet, she's too stubborn for that. Feeling like a hypocrite at how she called Jisu stubborn as well. 

The truth was, they were both stubborn and Yeji can speak for herself.

The thought of Jisu somewhat made Yeji relax. Her shaking knees now stopped and she stood straight, still eyeing the door. 

If Jisu was there.. everything would have been fine. Yet, she's not but Yeji knows that everything is supposed to be fine. 

She'll be fine. 

With Jisu in her mind, she reassured herself. She'll be alright. Finally, after minutes of hesitating and contemplating, she finally pushed the door open. 

She looked at the view in front of her, people were flooding this place like they're in a concert of some sort. It somehow made Yeji smile slightly. 

The familiar view of the field in front of her, remembering all the times she played in it and pushing the memory of her injuring both her arm and leg. 

She doesn't want to think of those right now but it's hard to ignore it when she's standing where it happened. 

Letting out a shaky breath, she looked around, trying to find a familiar tall dude to sit with or stand with because of the fact that there would probably be no seats left to sit on. 

"Yeji!" She turned her head to the side, seeing Hyunjin waving his hand at Yeji, standing in front of the seats, though there were no seats left for them 

Yeji doesn't mind though, there would be more room for her to jump and start chaos than when she's sitting down. 

As she walked towards her cousin, she noticed that Beomgyu and his other friends were there and if Yeji could remember correctly, it was Taehyun and Kai. 

She was pretty sure that those were their names. "Hey." She plainly greeted as she stood beside Hyunjin. 

"What took you so long?" 

"Got lost" Obviously, a lie. 

She didn't like telling others about the fear she was keeping for all this time. They all saw Hwang Yeji as a strong person after all, so seeing her break down right now will just make it seem like she's weak. 

And she doesn't like that. 

Hyunjin knows his cousin well, even though they didn't live together when they were kids, they grew up together. 

And this behavior is a behavior that Hyunjin learned not to question. He knows Yeji more than he knows himself and right now, Yeji's hiding the fact that she took so long contemplating what she should do in front of all the people in here. 

He was right. He knows he is. 

Hyunjin turned his head towards the three boys talking beside him. Remembering that two of them, specifically, Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai were close to Soobin. 

Keeping himself calm, he knows he shouldn't be mad at those two. They probably weren't involved in Soobin's plan but they were there. He remembers they were there.. but something tells him that the two are innocent so he shrugs it off. 

Gently patting Yeji on the back, silently reassuring her that he's there and he's very prepared and ready to throw hands if ever. 

Because he knows, that if Taehyun and Kai were there.. Soobin would be there. 

He knows it. And he knows that, Yeji knows it too. 

\---- 

Chaeryeong looked at her wrist watch, watching the time intently, waiting for Jisu to come out of the school building. 

She was kind of annoyed. 

Ryujin just had to give her a last minute call. Girl didn't even give Chaeryeong a warning, she could've just messaged Chaeryeong earlier and she would have probably prepared. 

Now she has to wait for Jisu because they have to rush to their old school just for Ryujin's match... and also have a little reunion. 

Though, she wonders. Will Yeji be there? Because if she is, she would have either an angry Jisu, because obviously, Yeji was sick and she obviously isn't supposed to be outside or an angry Jisu again because she'd probably be pissed at Yeji just because she was breathing the same air as Jisu. 

Chaeryeong could feel the head ache coming. Because no matter what, Jisu would still get angry.. but again it can sometimes depend on Jisu's mood. 

"Ryeong!" 

The younger girl stands up straight and smiles at the older girl. Waving her arms around for Jisu. The older girl smiled widely, giggling even at the sight of her silly friend. 

"What took you so long?? We're so late that no one would be there when we arrive!" Chaeryeong whines as Jisu playfully rolls her eyes. 

"Stop exaggerating, Ryeong. We'll get there just in time for us to see Ryujinie" Jisu reassures her and pulls her by the arm. 

They need to get going now, they'll super late and they don't even have a car to drive. 

They both don't even know how to drive one if they ever have one. They both don't have any other choice but to take the bus or subway. 

As if on cue, someone called out to Jisu from a far. "Lia!" 

Both Chaeryeong and Jisu turned their heads at the person calling them. Jisu smiled widely at the sight of Soobin, waving at them from his car. 

Chaeryeong on the other hand.. was not quite as enthusiastic as Jisu is at the sight of the boy. 

She can't complain, can she? Jisu pulled her by the arm as they approach Soobin who was smiling from ear to ear at the smaller girl, Jisu, in front of her.

His eyes admiring her like she's some kind of princess in a pretty gown. Though, Chaeryeong prefers to see Yeji with those gaze towards Jisu, no offense. 

Stopping herself from rolling her eyes at the sight of Soobin and Jisu just having a staring contest, she clears hee throat instead. 

This worked, thankfully. 

Soobin smiles wider than before, if that was even possible. Chaeryeong does hee best not to cringe at the sight. 

For Chaeryeong, seeing him so happy because of Jisu is not something she'll approve of. Not in a million years. 

"Where are you two headed to?" 

"Oh, Ryujin invited us to watch her baseball match—" 

"You see, we're running out of time here, we should be at the bus stop or inside the bus right about now if we hadn't stopped walking." 

Chaeryeong cuts him off and offers Soobin a smile, a fake one of course, but Soobin didn't notice it. Just offering her a smile as well. 

Jisu eyes Chaeryeong, she knows what she's doing and to be honest, Jisu can't really get mad at Soobin because her best friend has a reason to. 

Yet, Jisu doesn't know what it is exactly. 

"Right.. I'm sorry for stopping you both, but I'm also headed there with my friend Yeonjun. You both remember him right?" 

He pointed inside of his car where Yeonjun is, cutely waving at them from the inside. Jisu smiles, "Yes, of course!" 

Soobin nods, not caring if Chaeryeong nodded nor responded or not. "Well, you can come with us if you want? You won't get tired too." 

Chaeryeong looked at Jisu, her eyes pleading no. Yeah, going with them can save time and money, but she isn't comfortable with Soobin around. 

She does not like him. 

Jisu looked up at Chaeryeong as well, hesitant and obviously trying her best to make a decision that can make Chaeryeong comfortable. 

But Soobin's offer is convincing and they really were running late. Getting a free ride can help them. 

The younger girl sighs before smiling, signalling for Jisu to just agree. It can help them anyways. 

"Alright. Let's go." 

As Chaeryeong sat at the back seat with Yeonjun, Jisu sat in front with Soobin. Having the time of their lives. 

Yeonjun was so quiet though, that Chaeryeong didn't miss the way he acted. Like he hates it there. 

And Chaeryeong could only secretly and quietly agree with him.

Past

When the news got out that Yeji injured both her arm and leg, no one cared. 

Not a single student cared except for Yeji's friend group. They were curious of course, those students who weren't there to see the damned show that Soobin suddenly pulled. 

They applauded him like he was a hero, like he did something great when in reality he didn't. He did it out of anger. 

Enraged just because his sweet, sweet Jisu isn't there anymore. No more beautiful smiles and adorable crescent eyes to admire. 

Yeji hated it.

She hated it so damn much that she wanted to fight everyone even if she was in crutches. She would hear people murmuring in the halls, asking what happened to the cripple. 

The cripple being Hwang Yeji. 

The clown, they said. Names. So many of them that Yeji can make a long ass list of all of the names she's heard. 

Sometimes she thought other people cared...but that was just 'sometimes' 

They'd show pity, sometimes when they're feeling generous and when the next day comes, they'll be back to being assholes again. 

Now, did Hwang Yeji really deserve this? All she's received for the past week were insults, death glares, humiliation and a break up. 

One person though. One student, showed her pity, day by day. And Yeji was skeptical at first, questioning herself if this student was being kind because she felt bad. 

Or she was just trying to be nice to be different from everyone else. 

But it was none of those. 

Lee Chaeryeong was truly an angel sent from above. This girl was the person who Jisu ran to. The girl Jisu trusted enough to tell what Yeji did, yet she's showing her mercy. 

See, this could've been what Soobin did but he decided, if Jisu can't love her now, he'll get everyone to love him by putting down the person who was the reason why Jisu left. 

Yeji remembered falling down the stairs because she couldn't possibly walk down anymore even with the crutches. 

When she was on the ground, lying down, without no one to help her, she didn't even care anymore at this point. 

May her pain be the cause of everyone's happiness, so be it. 

Helpless, she waits there until she heard footsteps coming towards her. When she looks up, she was greeted by Chaeryeong's big eyes, looking down at her filled with worry and concern. 

The look that she hasn't seen from anyone other than her friends for days. She longed for mercy, really, she was desperate. 

And Chaeryeong, showed her mercy. 

She watches as the younger girl kneeled down beside her, taking her arm and putting it around her shoulder, helping her stand. 

It was as if someone from above heard her desperate cries for help and gave her Lee Chaeryeong. 

The pure and kind hearted soul she is, Yeji doesn't even know how to thank her, not used to the kindness as she limped forwards while Chaeryeong held her up. 

Her lips pushing up against one another, creating a thin line as her tears flowed down her eyes. 

Rolling down her cheeks were the tears that she kept in for days, for weeks. She doesn't know how long but who cares now? 

"Yeji.. unnie." Chaeryeong mumbles as she helps Yeji walk. She noticed the tears that rolled down the older's cheek. 

"I'm sorry that you experienced this. You don't deserve it.... I know now.. that all you did was help and maybe.." 

She trails off, still helping Yeji to walk. "Maybe we were too ignorant and immature to acknowledge the way Jisu unnie hurt you too." 

With those kind words that left Chaeryeong's mouth, Yeji couldn't control her feelings any longer as she cried even more. 

If people saw them in the hallway, they'd think they were both crazy as Chaeryeong started to tear up as well. 

That day was a happy day for Yeji. 

Present 

They arrived quickly to the school, now coming in the field. Seeing and hearing people cheering when Jisu let her eyes roam around. 

Chaeryeong was standing on her left side and Soobin was standing on her right side while Yeonjun stood behind Soobin. 

"I'll find us a seat." Soobin caresses Jisu's cheek, making her slightly swoon before he left. 

"Uh, Taehyun!" Both Jisu and Chaeryeong turned to look at Yeonjun who was towering behind them. They both turned their heads to where Yeonjun was looking at and Jisu immediately saw Yeji standing beside Hyunjin and Jisu's cousin, Beomgyu. 

"Oh, isn't that Yeji unnie? I didn't know she was going." Chaeryeong mutters, tilting her head. 

She acts as if she doesn't know but in reality, Chaeryeong has already expected to see Yeji here. 

Of course she would be here. Hwang Yeji, former captain of the baseball club would always be the first to attend a baseball match. 

Jisu didn't say a word as she stares at Yeji's figure, not even bothered to look at anything else but at the field where the game was at. 

Now, Jisu felt stupid. Of course Yeji would be looking at the field. This is a baseball match for crying out loud, the show is up front.. not on the side. 

Jisu noticed the way Yeji was wearing just a loose white over sized long sleeve, leaving it open for her black shirt that was half tucked into her pants exposed. 

It was not something special but Jisu somewhat was captivated by it. She doesn't know if she's captivated by the clothes or.. captivated by the person who's wearing it. 

The sky was dark and the only thing that was brightening up the whole field was the big ass lights provided by the school and Jisu swears that Yeji looks different with those lights. 

It's like she was glowing. Brighter than those lights. 

Snapping out of the weird trance, she noticed that Chaeryeong already spotted Yuna and was now sitting with her, chatting away. 

Jisu doesn't know who to approach first, Yuna or Yeji. She hasn't seen Yuna for a while and she misses her so much but Yeji is sick.. she wanted to check up on her. 

She curses under her breath and walks up to Yeji. She decided that there would be more time to catch up with Yuna and Ryujin later, for now, she'll just check up on Yeji 

When she approaches her, the taller girl must've noticed her presence. Quickly turning her head towards Jisu. 

This caught Yeji off guard, not expecting her to be here. "L-lia.." 

The smaller girl didn't say anything, not even greeting her. She just raised both of her arms up and Yeji closes her eyes tight. 

Waiting for Jisu to hit her, but what hit her made her... feel safe. 

Instead of feeling a sting for getting hit by Jisu's hands or palms, she felt both Jisu's hands on her neck. Jisu's hands were warm and soft around her neck that it made her relax and unconciously lean into the touch. 

She slowly opens her eyes and she was greeted by Jisu's pair of brown ones. Getting lost in them before her eyes travelled around Jisu's face, landing on her lips. 

She doesn't know what Jisu was doing but she felt herself getting pulled in as seconds pass by.

"Are you still sick? Are you alright?" 

".. Pardon?" 

"I'm asking if you're alright" 

Yeji shook her head slowly, "No.." She stared into Jisu's eyes again, slightly smiling. "Not anymore because you're here." 

It's as if on cue, Jisu saw Soobin in her peripheral vision yet she didn't let go of Yeji just yet as a realization hit her. 

Yeji was the former baseball captain.. and getting injured must've been.. a total nightmare for her. 

Jisu suddenly lets her hands drop to Yeji's arm, holding it softly. "You were the captain of the baseball team before.. "

It's as if Jisu forgot that Soobin was there. He was listening in and he felt uneasy with what Jisu said. 

Could she have connected it all now..? 

"Yet.. you were injured.." Yeji's eyes widened. How? When? Who? 

Questions were popping up in her mind as she tried her best to find an explanation on how Jisu knew about her arm and leg injury. 

"H-how..—" 

"Uh, Jisu!—" Soobin cut Yeji off but he was quickly cut off by Yeji's cousin as well. Hwang Hyunjin who has been standing beside Yeji this whole time turned around and met eyes with Soobin.

His gaze like Yeji's, sharp and cat like. It sent chills down Soobin's spine. He felt himself feel small as Hyunjin stared him down. 

Soon, Hyunjin turned his gaze towards Jisu who seemed to be too close to Yeji for Hyunjin's liking. 

He doesn't like seeing those two, not right now and not around Yeji. He felt his blood boil but he tried to calm himself down as he doesn't want to cause a scene. 

Beomgyu, Taehyun, Kai and Yeonjun now noticed the tension and pulled Soobin back as he seemed to be frozen on the spot. 

Hyunjin smiled, his eyes turning into little crescents. Everyone knew it was fake. He was angry, it was seeping through his sweet smile. "Yeji, I'll find us a seat, I suddenly feel tired." 

"Right..." Yeji mutters as they all watched Hyunjin walk away from them. 

Though, despite the heavy atmosphere around them, Jisu felt safe. Not because Soobin was there, but because Yeji held her hand the entire time, not letting her go.

Suddenly, it's as if a bomb landed on Jisu as she feels the overwhelming feeling bloom inside her. 

Suddenly, Yeji's hands were extra soft and it felt so.. right with hers, like it was made to fit with hers. 

Like Yeji was made for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to proofread this but failed as usual


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe ignoring and turning a blind eye can show how a person really becomes stupid with Love.

As the game went on, Jisu found herself seated far away from where Yeji was seated. She thought that was the safest thing right now, she knows Hyunjin doesn't really like her but she doesn't know why. 

She was currently sitting beside Yuna and Chaeryeong as they cheer for Ryujin. The baseball player sending them hearts whenever she can, smiling brightly at them.

Ryujin spots Yeji too, but was confused as to why they were sitting far away from the others. 

"..Why are you here again?" Jisu asks her cousin, Beomgyu who was sitting on her right side with his arms crossed, looking unamused. 

He let out a sigh, "Am I not allowed to sit with my cousin now?" He raises an eyebrow at Jisu as she rolls her eyes. She knows that, that wasn't the case. 

"Liar." She mutters, adjusting on her seat as she crosses her legs, hugging the jacket she was holding closer to her chest. 

It was cold and thank god that she brought a jacket with her or else she'd be freezing... well, she can always borrow her friends' jacket... especially Yeji's. 

She hears Beomgyu let out a sigh, a defeated one. He props his elbow on his knee as he leans forward, resting his head on his palm. "Alright, you caught me. I'm not here just because I want to sit with you." 

"Of course, you're a genuinely sweet person but you would rather prefer sitting with your friends than sit with me." 

He chuckles, Jisu was right. Even though he cares and loves his cousin just like a real sister, he would always choose his friends first.. that includes Soobin even though love drove him insane and almost killed Yeji.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'll listen to you." Jisu offers him a small yet reassuring smile and it was enough for Beomgyu to feel safe. 

"I went out drinking with Hyunjin and Yeji last night." He starts as his eyes wandered around the field, following the players' every move.

Jisu hums, "I know." 

"Yeah.. and Taehyun was there.." 

Then there was silence, the crowds cheers and screams were all they heard as Jisu stared at him. ".. Did you talk to him?" 

"Of course I did! I'm his friend and seeing your friend at a party and pretending that you don't know them is weird..." 

Jisu blinks then nods. "Then what happened?" 

Beomgyu bit on his lower lip, hesitating to say the words that's been clawing at his throat. He wanted to tell Jisu, he wanted to share it to her. 

But he was hesitant, he wasn't really the type to tell people about his relationship with others but this was Jisu. 

This is his cousin, he's comfortable enough around her to tell her. 

"I-I confessed to him." 

At this point, Jisu wasn't even surprised anymore. "Took you long enough." She giggles before patting Beomgyu's back. 

He has liked him ever since they were in high school and Jisu knows it all too well, but Beomgyu struggled to confess and Jisu was the only one who motivated and supported him. 

"I know, but this isn't a good news, Jisu. He rejected me, harshly. Told me he regretted being my friend... and I don't know what to do.. I just.." 

He bit his lip again, he wasn't about to cry but he looked so confused and mad, even. He was absolutely taken a back by Taehyun's reaction. 

It was unexpected, even Jisu was surprised. "I left, I couldn't listen to him... I think I hate him but I know I don't. I can't." 

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Could he be drunk?" 

"He must be.. or I don't know. Let's not talk about it right now, I'm confused about a lot of things." 

With that, Jisu kept her mouth shut as she gently pats his head, reassuring him. "Well.. what about you?" 

Jisu thought they weren't going to keep talking, so when Beomgyu asked her, she wasn't prepared for it. 

She clears her throat as she blinks, her eyes roaming as she tries to comprehend what Beomgyu meant by that. 

"What do you mean?"

"What's up with you and Yeji?" 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Jisu glared at him. Beomgyu smirks, she knows what he's doing. It's to tease Jisu, but he's honestly curious about them too.

".. We're the same." 

He raises his eyebrows at her, wanting Jisu to elaborate further. She notices this and sighs, "I still hate her. There, happy?" 

She squinted her eyes at him as Beomgyu looked at her with a "I don't believe you" expression. 

"What?? What else do you want me to say?" 

"Come on, that can't be the only thing you can say about this topic." 

Jisu rolls her eyes at him. What can she say? She's said that she hates Yeji and that was true... at least it was

"I hate her. That's all.." 

"Alright, miss Jisu, elaborate." 

Jisu groans, annoyed at her cousin. Why can't he just leave it? That's all Jisu can say! She's being honest! 

"Are you seriously not going to say anything else? Because I heard you were the one who brought her home last night." 

He wiggled his eyebrows, teasing Jisu further. Jisu lightly pushes him away to try and stop him from teasing but he just laughs it off. 

"How the hell did you even find out about that??" 

"I was the one who called Chaeryeong of course." He made a gesture of pointing at his head as if telling Jisu that he was smart. 

Jisu obviously doesn't agree. 

"Wow, smart move, mr. Choi. Very smart" She sarcastically says as she slowly claps her hands together. She was obviously not impressed. 

".. I took care of her and I found out that she was helping me with a project.. and I guess that was.. nice." 

Beomgyu hums, encouraging her to tell him more. Jisu sighs, she already started it, might as well just get on with it so Beomgyu would stop pestering her.

"She got sick too, what a dumbass.." She laughs to herself as she looks down at her hands. "I was worried.. didn't know what to do but I managed."

Beomgyu listens and watches as Jisu unconsciously smiles to herself. He thought that he had never seen Jisu act like this before when she talks about Soobin. 

It was different. 

Like, the mere thought of Yeji makes her happy and Beomgyu thinks that it's adorable and pure. 

"Honestly, it felt good.. to be taking care of someone. It was actually fun just watching over someone... checking up on them from time to time." 

Beomgyu smiles widely at what Jisu said. He reaches out to her and lightly flicks her forehead. 

She winces, frowning at Beomgyu, "What the hell was that for??" 

He chuckles before sighing. His cousin can be stupid sometimes. 

"That's not hate, stupid." Jisu looks at him like he's crazy. "Then what the hell is it??" 

"That's love." 

Jisu couldn't believe what just left her cousin's mouth. He must really be insane. 

Chaeryeong who was sitting in between Jisu and Yuna was enjoying this. She was just casually eavesdropping on the two cousins. 

She didn't mean to, she really didn't. It just so happens that she was sitting beside Jisu and she could clearly hear what they were talking about. 

All the things that Jisu said were now stuck in my mind. Smiling to herself, she now has more information to use to tease Jisu. 

And a ton of information to tell Yeji. She agreed to doing what Yeji asked for after all. Chaeryeong is willing to do that favor even if Yeji didn't ask for it. 

She remembers what happened earlier back in Yeji's apartment. If Chaeryeong was being honest, she actually didn't expect for Yeji to ask that kind of favor. 

Chaeryeong blinked when Yeji stopped her from exiting the apartment. "It depends, Unnie. What kind?" She jokes. 

Yeji takes the joke and chuckles at the younger girl. "It's really not a big deal but I just... I just suddenly got curious, is all." She smiled so innocently that Chaeryeong knew that whatever Yeji was going to ask for is not to be judged nor questioned. 

The younger girl slightly frowns at Yeji. What could Yeji ask for? The older girl doesn't really usually asks for favors, she was that older friend that acts like your mom. 

Keeping you from harm and stuff, just motherly things. She tilts her head to the side."What is it then?" 

Yeji scratches her head, hesitant but Chaeryeong could see how Yeji really wanted to speak so she waited. "Uhm.. This is kind of weird and you can tease me all you want, but I'm just.. really curious." 

Chaeryeong hums, encouraging Yeji to continue. 

"I just.. I just wanted you to try and ask Jisu what she thinks of me, as a person." 

The younger girl smiles widely before letting out a laugh, God, Yeji was adorable. 

"Was that all, unnie? Because I am very capable of doing it!" Chaeryeong proudly announces, a big smile now plastered across her face. 

It is easy. If Jisu wasn't all stingy and mean and would never answer her questions honestly. 

Kept saying that she thinks Yeji is annoying and a nuisance, but her face says otherwise. 

Who the hell says mean things to a person with a cute and innocent smile on their faces? Only Choi Jisu, of course. 

Chaeryeong thinks Jisu is ridiculous, like, seriously. The girl can't even be honest to herself, doesn't acknowledge the shift of her weird relationship with Yeji. 

But, who is she to judge? Chaeryeong has nothing to do with their relationship, she's just there to guide them and get pestered by Yuna and Ryujin.

She's not complaining, though.

On the other side however, the atmosphere is.. pretty dark. Having to sit beside an angry Hyunjin while the person he's angry with is just a few seats away.

Even Yeji would be scared and would feel uneasy. Her cousin literally looks like he's about to bury someone alive. 

"What's up with you?" 

Yeji couldn't resist the urge to talk and ask anymore, so here she is, about to interrogate her pissed off cousin.

He didn't even bother to look at her, just watching the game like his life depended on it. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." 

That was a lie and his face says otherwise. He says he's perfectly fine with a face that could kill with just one glance. Yeji tilted her head to the left and the right as if trying to think of a way for Hyunjin to not be a jerk.

"This is because of Soobin, isn't it?" 

Hyunjin finally turns to look at her, his eyes now softer than before. "Bingo, baby cousin." He ruffles up Yeji's silver hair as they both let out a laugh. 

"Are you still mad at him? Dude, let it go." Yeji tried to appear like she isn't affected at all, but deep inside she is. 

She still is affected. Especially at the fact that Soobin's still courting Jisu. How many months and years will it take for this guy to stop?

At this point, Yeji is considering ruining his chances for him as a way to take revenge but that's just inhumane. Being cruel isn't the way to go. 

"Speak for yourself, Yeji. I know that you're still not over the fact that everyone in this damned school knows you as the person who fucked up Jisu's life." The words came out pretty harsh, but Hyunjin thought that was the right way to go. 

Yeji's expression shifted, like she's uncomfortable with the fact that Hyunjin was right. He has always been right. "But no one cares now. Also, they don't really know what happened, let them run their mouths off until they die." Yeji responds.

"Oh, but here's the best part, baby cousin. Choi fucking Jisu doesn't know that you suffered more than her." 

"Hyunjin, she suffered. More. Than. Me." Yeji's voice was getting stern by the second, Hyunjin's words hitting her like arrows, non stop.

Pushing every little button than can make her explode and she doesn't want any of that right now.

"Yeji, the girl LIVED in luxury! She flew to Canada as soon as she can to leave you with all of the people willing to have your head on a spear and you say that she suffered more than you? I call bull." 

Yeji had her jaw clenched. Balling her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white. She doesn't like the way Hyunjin is blaming Jisu with all of this. 

Because Yeji knew, if she hadn't stepped in to help, everything would have been fine. 

"..You hate her, don't you?" She mutters. Hyunjin leans back on his seat, chuckling. "Of course, I've hated her ever since I heard the first person talk shit about you. I hated her guts and she perfectly fits Soobin." 

"You think?" Yeji's said through gritted teeth. Ever since Jisu left, all the blame was pointed towards her. Her name was pretty much in everyone's mouth every day. 

They blamed her, all of them pointed at her, to the point where they made her blame herself. Pointing at herself, agreeing to all the things people say about her because she believed that it was all true. 

That they were right. 

But for the first time in her life.. she finally pointed at someone else. "You fucking bitch.." She mumbles and Hyunjin can feel the hatred seeping through her words. 

At first, he thought it was directed at him but then Yeji spoke again. "It was Soobin and surprise, surprise - some of his friends are in it too." 

"I can't believe you're not blaming Jisu too. If she hadn't told the school that it was you, you would've kept your position is baseball captain." 

Yeji bit her lip, "She's not to blame." 

Hyunjin really can't believe what he's hearing. Jisu was to blame, he knew she was, but Yeji always somehow turns a blind eye when it comes to the younger girl. 

Ignoring the warnings and the things that will make her life a living hell. "All of that.... for what?" 

A simple question that Yeji can answer but chooses not to. But why? "Come on, Yeji. All of those... for what? risking every little thing for a brat that did nothing but hate you and your guts." He pointed at Yeji, getting harsher and harsher by the second. 

Hyunjin doesn't mean to hurt Yeji with these words. He'd do anything but hurt Yeji, but right now, he wanted to put some sense into Yeji's head. 

"Does it matter now?" She turned her head to look at Hyunjin. The same sharp eyes, much like his, boring holes into his. "Of course it does, because if it didn't, you wouldn't care and you'd never make a fool out of yourself trying to ask for forgiveness." 

He was right. He's always right and Yeji knows it. What could be the reason to keep Yeji going? She knows the answer, she's always have known it. 

Her gaze softens, defeated. Because Hyunjin knows exactly why she's like this. He just wanted to hear it from her, directly.

"You like her... You always have." 

Past

"What's with the letter by the way?" Yeji looks up from her book, staring up at Hyunjin. "What letter?" 

The older boy playfully rolls his eyes. "Come on, ji. I'm not stupid, I clearly remember you slipping in a letter in one of the lockers." He stops and sits down beside Yeji.

"In Choi Jisu's locker, specifically." 

She shoots Hyunjin a glare, signalling for him to stop talking. "What? You did! I was there when you did!" 

"Yeah and??" 

Hyunjin laughs at Yeji being stingy. "Hey, there's no harm in telling me that you like Jisu, everyone does!" Yeji blinks, "Even you?" 

"Well, no. Not me, I don't really... get the hype." 

The younger girl hums, closing her book as she stares into the empty field. They were sitting on the bleachers, Ryujin wasn't there because she's with Jisu of course. 

And Hyunjin just happened to be there too. Convenient, if Yeji might say. She's not really one to read books, but this book sparked her interest. 

"Me too.. well.. I used to." She mutters fiddling with the bookmark in her hand. "You used to? So, now you like her." 

Yeji didn't respond, she actually doesn't know but she knows she doesn't hate the girl even though Jisu hates her guts. "I don't know—" 

"Is it because you like Ryujin too?" 

Ah, Hyunjin was observant. He knows everything, he knows how Yeji acts. He can read Yeji like an open book, just like right now. 

Yeji slowly nodded, sighing. "The letter was for Jisu, yes but it was for Ryujin as well." 

Hyunjin tilts his head to the side. "Interesting. Explain." Yeji clears her throat, "I made it so that they could meet up behind the school, they need to confess right then and there or Ryujin would lose Jisu to Soobin." 

Hyunjin was confused. He thought Yeji liked Jisu and Ryujin, did she mean that she liked Jisu for Ryujin? 

"You're setting them up?" 

"Exactly!" Yeji smiles brightly, as if she's not affected by this. Like she's not hurt because she's putting two people she loves together. "Why?" 

Yeji's expression changed, frowning at Hyunjin. "What do you mean why?" 

"You like them both.. yet you're setting them up." 

"I like them both but none of them will like me back.. this is the best thing to do you know? I'll get happy when both of them get together." 

It was as if Yeji was too kind. Too pure and too giving to take one away from the other. She'd rather see them happy than make herself happy. Hyunjin only smiles. "That's nice I guess." 

Present

"You fucked up because you liked them both.. and as fast as it happened, you lost them too."

Yeji's expression turns serious. "I lost one. And I'm doing my best to take her back." She said sternly before standing up. 

"She was never yours from the start, Yeji." 

It's as if cue, Ryujin's team won at the same exact time. The crowd standing up and screaming, cheering and going wild because of the great match they watched. 

It was such a great timing. Yeji spared Hyunjin one last glare before walking down, meeting Ryujin at the bottom and greeting her with a tight hug. 

"Congratulations! You did great!" Yeji smiles widely as she pats Ryujin's head. "I learned from the best" The smaller girl pats Yeji's back smiling widely back at her. 

It wasn't long before the three other girls came rushing in, screaming and cheering even if the game was already over. 

Yuna pushed through the crowd and pulled Ryujin into a bone crushing hug. Ryujin giggles, patting the younger girl's back. 

"Yuna, if you keep hugging Ryujin so tightly, she'd be dead before she could even arrive to the party." Chaeryeong commented, patting Yuna's shoulder. 

"Ryujin can withstand it if lightning hit her, so don't worry" Yuna was all smiles, lightening up the whole place. She was just naturally too bright but no one's complaining. 

"Wait, there's a party?" It was Jisu who asked this time. The three girls nodded, "Yeah, you should be used to it by now. We always used to have parties when—" 

Ryujin looks over at Yeji. The older girl was gesturing for Ryujin to stop talking and that was when she realized. 

Jisu never went to any of those parties and she couldn't go to the baseball matches as well.. because she left the school before the events even started. 

Well, she has. But she would always be with Soobin or Beomgyu. Probably 5 to 6 times, she would only go to Ryujin's matches though, and she would always be irritated because Yeji would always be there. 

And the last one she went to... was a mess. A mess because that was the party with where shit went down. 

Ryujin stops talking. Chaeryeong and Yuna picks up the way Yeji was signalling Ryujin to stop and they went to rescue them.

"Uh, will you be going?" Yuna cuts in, smiling brightly at Jisu. The older girl smiles back, "Of course." 

They actually don't know if Jisu is alright with this. Going to a party and all. But Jisu already knew what they were thinking. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" 

Yeji suddenly feels guilty, stepping away from the four girls to just find Hyunjin or someone to go to the party with. 

Or should she just go back home? 

She doesn't know what she left them there anyways. Ryujin saw her of course, but she let Yeji go. She knows she doesn't have to reassure Yeji.

The older girl will be alright on her own.

\---- 

Yeji wanted to go home. She really did, but Hyunjin's offer was tempting. Yeah, they argued earlier about the past, but they always find a way to make up without saying the words 'I'm sorry' 

Because that's how they do it. That's how they make up, unlike what Yeji is doing. Becoming a fool and falling in love again in the process of trying her best to be spared some mercy. 

She doesn't even know if that is love, but she'll have to take care of that for another time. 

Yeji wanted to rest, she got sick earlier and she knows that she'll get sick again. But she's a college student, she's no match with people inviting her to parties and Hyunjin is one of them.

Including Beomgyu, though he already went. Hyunjin wanted to go because his friends were there. Don't get Yeji wrong, she has friends going there too. 

But she's just scared and tired. Traumatized because when she went to a party in high school she created a mess that lead to her life being a living hell. 

Yet, she's there now. Surrounded by teenagers and college students dancing everywhere. She doesn't know who's house this is but she's guessing that the owner is rich. 

Not because the house is a full on mansion, no, not at all. Yeji sighs. Smelling the strong scent of alcohol making her cringe. She's had enough of those last night. 

The music was so loud that she swears she'll be deaf when she wakes up tomorrow. She could already feel a headache coming even if she hasn't drank any booze yet. 

She walks around, pushing through the crowd of drunk teenagers, screaming at the top of their lungs. She needs air. 

It also doesn't help that the lights were fucking neon bright. What a sight. She's not only going to go deaf, she'll become blind too. Perfect match.

As she pushes through the crowd, she suddenly remembers that she was with Hyunjin earlier. Now he's nowhere to be seen.

"Asshat." Yeji grumbles, walking towards a sliding door, pushing her body out of the house. 

She realizes that this was a garden. At least the garden wasn't filled with drunkards. She'll enjoy some peace and quiet. 

Turning to close the door, she jumped at the sight of Jisu sitting beside the sliding door. Nursing a cup on her own. 

"What?" The girl looks up, confusion written on her face. Yeji shook her head, "You scared the crap out of me." She slides the door close, now it was awkward without the loud music from inside the house. 

Yeji sits down beside Jisu, "Hey, go away. There's a ton of space here, yet you decided to sit beside me." 

The taller girl looks at Jisu and frowns. "Oh, well why do you care if I sit beside you?" 

Jisu rolls her eyes, instantly irritated at Yeji's face. "Stop acting cute, it doesn't suit you." The silver haired girl was taken a back. 

Mind you, she was not acting cute. "So, you think I'm cute now?" Yeji smirks, pushing Jisu with her shoulders. "In your dreams, Hwang." The smaller girl pushes her back.

But because she's a lot smaller than Yeji, she didn't do much with that small push. Yeji let out a laugh. 

Jisu is absolutely adorable

Well, at least when she's letting her guard down, because right now Yeji thinks the girl is tipsy. 

"Is that alcohol?" 

"No, just juice." 

Yeji was not buying that. "Are you sure? Because you're acting like you took a sip of some strong alcohol. You look tipsy." 

"Me, tipsy from a juice, yes." Jisu mutters, showing Yeji her cup. And Yeji was right, it was indeed, alcohol. 

It was because of the smell, it made her cringe. "When you drink alcohol, you're kinda dumb." 

The smaller girl didn't respond and retracts her cup away from Yeji. She leans her head on the taller girl's shoulder, seemingly feeling comfortable when Yeji knew it was the most uncomfortable spot to lay on. 

If Jisu falls asleep, she'll regret it when she wakes up. So Yeji did what any normal human being would do. 

Lift her arm up and wrap it around Jisu. 

That was normal. For friends. 

And they are not. They're nothing closer to being friends, not close enough to share skinships anyway. But it felt right. 

Like they've been friends ever since they were children. Like they spent their childhood together, growing up and gossiping about other people in each other's beds. 

They just seem to be two puzzle pieces that are very different but they fit together perfectly. 

Somehow, Jisu started to like the way Yeji would act when she lets her guard down. 

She suddenly likes the warmth and welcoming feeling she gets when Yeji's around, taking care of her, arguing with her or just simply.. being with her. 

Jisu's not too drunk to realize a lot of things of course. She was just on her first cup of alcohol and that wasn't enough to get her drunk. 

In short, she's aware. 

She's aware, yet she's letting this happen. The way she was just telling Beomgyu how she still hated Yeji so much earlier is funny now. 

Because suddenly the feeling of hate isn't around. Not lingering, it left. But Jisu knows it'll be back soon. 

Yeji pulls her closer and Jisu felt like another bomb landed on her as she felt something so strong, stronger than hate bloom. 

It was the same feeling she felt earlier when Yeji had her hands in hers. 

It was.. lovely. 

Jisu would like to stay like this for another hour or maybe even longer if the door didn't abruptly slide open. 

They both looked up and was greeted by Seungmin, Chan and Taehyun almost looking like they're pushing each other to get out, but Seungmin was stopping them. 

He was panting and wide eyed. Yeji retracts her arm away as she sat up straight. "Hwang!" 

"What? What happened?" 

"Your cousin!" 

\---- 

When they heard that Hyunjin was getting in a fight with Soobin, they all rushed to wherever the fuck they were. 

They found them in the kitchen with a lot of people crowding around them. People were starting to get concerned as Hyunjin and Soobin started to hit each other. 

They met Ryujin and the others on the way there. "Yeji, what the hell is happening with your cousin??" Chaeryeong was the first one that went up to Yeji. 

"I don't even know, damn it, Hyunjin." Yeji hissed, pushing through the crowd around them as she gets in the small space where the two were. 

Hanbin and Jisung were holding Hyunjin back as Yeonjun and Kai tried to pull Soobin away from him. 

Beomgyu was in the middle, acting as a barrier to stop them from hitting each other. "Hyunjin! Stop!" Yeji shouts as she gets in between them. 

In the process of trying to act as a barrier, she got hit by Soobin. Not once, but twice. 

She fell to the floor, holding on to her cousin's legs for dear life. That was when Hyunjin stops from pulling himself forward. 

He instantly kneels down beside Yeji, "Are you alright??" She only nodded while wiping the blood that was leaking out of her busted lip. 

Hyunjin was enraged. 

He stood up, glaring at Soobin, "I'm going to fucking murder you!!" He screams kicking him in the stomach. This was getting too out of hand and people called the police. 

Jisu wasn't even able to see what happened in the middle but she knew that Yeji got hurt, before she could even get through the crowd, Yuna pulled her by the arm. 

"Unnie, it's not safe in there." She looks up at Yuna and was met with the girl's frowning face. 

She was upset, obviously. 

The younger girl didn't like seeing people fight. She was just a pure girl and Jisu doesn't even know why she was in this party. 

"Ryujin! Why would you take her here??" 

"I didn't! I was actually going to take her home, but when Chaeryeong called me about a fight happening, we knew we had to get here quickly." 

Jisu turns her head to look at Chaeryeong. Sighing, she knows they were just concerned. "Take her home, Beomgyu has everything under control now." 

"Are you sure about that??" Chaeryeong points at the crowd behind Jisu, they all separated to make way for Soobin who had so many bruises. 

"Soobin!" Jisu quickly went up to him and checked his face. Soobin smiled, he was suddenly fine, knowing that Jisu was concerned about him. "I'm alright, Jisu." He mutters pulling Jisu closer to him.

Chaeryeong frowns at them as she shares a look with Ryujin and Yuna. Ryujin looked unamused while Yuna looked lost but held onto Ryujin's hand nevertheless. 

They saw Yeji and Hyunjin's friends pulling him out. The three of them quickly rushed to Yeji's side, seeing the way her lip was busted and bleeding and her left cheek was a bit swollen. 

"Unnie, what happened to you??" 

Yeji clicked her tongue as she sees Yuna. "Ryujin, why would you take Yuna here?" 

The smaller girl groans, "I've had enough of your scolding!" She pouts as she crosses her arms. Yuna giggles as Yeji pulls her into a hug.

"Yuna yah, I missed you a lot but I have to go. I can't stay for long. I'll call you and explain later, alright? Go home." 

She pats Ryujin's head as the younger girl stops pouting and replaces it with a smile, showing her cute whiskers. 

Before Yeji leaves, Chaeryeong pulls her into a short hug. "I have something to tell you, get home safely, unnie." 

Yeji looks behind Chaeryeong and sees the way Jisu held Soobin's face, concern written all over her face. She felt a strong wave of sharp pain hit her. The sadness comes in after. She let out a sigh. 

She hoped she was the one Jisu was taking care of. 

"Take Jisu home.." 

\---- 

Jisu was seated inside Soobin's dorm, cleaning up the cuts and wounds that he got from Hyunjin. 

Yeonjun was the one who drove them here, she doesn't know where Beomgyu went but she guesses that he was with Hyunjin and the others. 

Chaeryeong went home already, telling Jisu to come home quickly after taking care of Soobin. 

The boy in front of her winces, "I'm sorry." Jisu mutters a she continues cleaning Soobin's wounds. He smiles, "It's alright." 

He didn't stop from smiling, admiring Jisu and feeling happy that Jisu was here with him. "Soobin.." 

He hums. "Why did you get in a fight with Hyunjin?" 

Soobin then suddenly felt like his heart fell to his stomach. He didn't actually expect Jisu to ask and that was dumb of him. 

Of course Jisu would ask, she would be concerned about him. He sighs, but his eyes were shaking. He doesn't know what to say. 

Because if he tells her the truth, Jisu would hate him. She would avoid him and ignore him. All the progress that he'd had would be thrown away to the side. 

If Jisu finds out.. she'll never love him. 

Clearing his throat, he looks away. "It was nothing.. Just a misunderstanding, don't worry." He says before smiling at her. Though, his smile was very convincing and reassuring, Jisu didn't believe him.

Jisu learned that everyone around her was hiding something. She could only trust her friends and cousin.. and maybe Yeji and Yeji's cousin too..

But she's still unsure. 

Jisu looks up at him with concern in her eyes, "Are you sure?" 

"Of course, don't worry too much, Jisu. I don't want you to worry too much about me. I'll be fine as long as you're here." 

His sweet words were getting to Jisu, she smiles. He was sweet.. but Jisu knows he's hiding something. She knows it, with the way Chaeryeong isn't comfortable around him..

Jisu is concerned. Very. 

"Soobin.. you'll tell me everything when something's wrong or something's bothering you.. right?" 

"Of course." 

That wasn't reassuring at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear of not being loved and getting rejected was what Yeji exposed.

When the police arrived at the party, the fight already ended and the people who caused it already fled the scene. 

Yeji laughs at this, thinking that it sounded so ridiculous. It's as if a murder happened in the darn party. She doesn't even know who called the cops, they were teenagers and college students, let them resolve their own bullshit without bringing in people who can put them to jail.

She only found out about this when someone from the party, specifically, Lee Minho, one of Hyunjin's best friends called Yeji when they arrived at home, reporting all the things that happened after they left like a news reporter. 

"The hell? Are the cops still there?" Hyunjin asks, they out the phone on speaker. Yeji elbows him, "Stop moving." 

Hyunjin only rolled his eyes as Yeji cleaned the cut on his arm. "No, they left. But everyone panicked, which was stupid, to be honest. We didn't do anything wrong. Obviously, it was only you who did something wrong." 

"Oh, fuck you, Minho." Hyunjin playfully scoffs as they hear Minho laughing on the other line. "Anyway, I'll hang up now. I got a party to dance in." 

Minho was obviously trying to tease Hyunjin for going home early. They were party animals at this point, they're always at someone's party every week and it's become a routine for Hyunjin. 

Well, not for Yeji though. She'd rather stay at home, but she does like going in parties and having the time of her life sometimes. 

"Done. Don't pill that off or else it'll get infected." Yeji picks up all the bandages and cottons scattered on Hyunjin's coffee table, putting it all back to where she found them.

"Hey, hey. You didn't clean my face." Hyunjin pointed at his face, his lip was busted just like Yeji's. But his face looked much worse. 

Some bruises here and there and some cuts on his cheeks. "Clean it on your own, I haven't even cleaned my face yet." Yeji pats his arm before standing up from her seat to go wash her hands on the sink. 

"You know that I didn't start that fight, right?" Hyunjin spoke as he lies down on his couch, looking up at the ceiling. 

He hears the faucet turn on as he waits for Yeji's reply. "Depends, who hit first?" 

Hyunjin stares at his ceiling a little longer before turning his head to the side, "Me." 

"Why?" 

The faucet turns off, the sound of the water flowing now stops. Yeji walks out of the kitchen while wiping her hands with a towel that Hyunjin assumes that Yeji just found laying around. 

"What do you mean why?" He frowns as Yeji approaches him, taking a seat just above his head. "Why'd you hit him?" 

Hyunjin chuckles, "Simple! Because he was being a huge dick about a lot of shit." 

Yeji didn't seem fazed by this. She expected Soobin to act like that towards Hyunjin. Of course he would. 

She knows he doesn't mean to act like a jerk, not when Jisu's around. It's just that, Hyunjin strongly shows how much he hates the guy.

Yeji doesn't even know why Jisu is letting such a guy court her. The fact that this dude willingly injured Yeji is a big red flag.

Yet, Yeji doesn't know why Jisu still lets him continue his courting. "Oh, he's always been like that, Hyun." Yeji throws her head back, loving the feeling of just resting on Hyunjin's couch. 

"No, like, seriously. He was so ready to put me down." Hyunjin abruptly sits up on the couch and looks at Yeji straight in the eyes. 

"Why did you two even fight?" She was genuinely curious, Hyunjin would never suddenly be in a fight unless there's a reasonable explanation. 

"Well, I was a bit tipsy earlier, so I might not tell you what happened accurately." Yeji nods, at least Hyunjin was being honest. He's not manipulating this situation to make Soobin look worse than what they think of him.

Hyunjin remembered just leaning against a kitchen counter, sipping his alcohol like a person would do in a party. 

His plan was to get drunk and just wake up with the worse headache ever but before he could even put more booze in his system, Soobin came up to him. 

There was no intimidation, no glares, just innocently walking up to him and leaning on the counter beside Hyunjin as the people around them talk. 

This was unusual, for Hyunjin. He's never really fond of this boy, nor is he close to him. He hates his guts for fuck's sake, but he would never spit hurtful words at him just because he stood beside him.

He's not a bad person, he just wants to protect his cousin from people like Soobin and Jisu. 

Hyunjin sees Soobin from his peripheral vision, waiting for him to say something or act. 

"Look, I know that you hate me. Like literally hate me but.. let's just end this for Jisu's sake." Soobin finally speaks, Hyunjin almost burst out laughing at what he said. 

"Only for that girl's sake? Have you forgotten that my cousin is in this as well?" 

"N-no, I haven't but—" 

Hyunjin slams his cup on the counter, turning his body towards Soobin, intimidating him with his sharp feline eyes. "Cut the crap, tell me what you want." 

Soobin sighs, scratching his head as he turns towards Hyunjin, "Alright. I'm sorry. For what I've done. For what I've caused, injuring Yeji back in high school wasn't what I intended to do, all I wanted was to teach her a lesson." 

Hyunjin couldn't believe his ears, is he hearing this right? Soobin is apologizing for what he caused but made up an excuse, he was instantly pissed. 

"Teach her a fucking lesson?? My cousin is no child, Soobin. Even if it was back in high school where all of you were still immature, she doesn't need that lesson." 

Soobin steps back, he knows Hyunjin's about to explode and he doesn't want to start a fight. "Hey, listen to me first, know my side first." 

"No, you listen to me." Hyunjin pointed at him accusingly, making Soobin take another step back. "Did you ask her what happened? Did you even care enough to hear Yeji's side? No. You fucking didn't, you injured my cousin just because you weren't smart enough to talk to her first." 

"That's why I'm trying to apologize and explain!" Soobin defended himself, putting his hands up in the air. This was getting too ridiculous for Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin pushed him back, "I don't need your half assed apology, I'm not the one you injured." He turned to leave but Soobin held his arm. 

"Then, tell her to leave Jisu alone. Please, that's all I ask." 

This was the last straw, if Soobin still doesn't understand what Hyunjin's about to say, he's going to get hit. "Why don't you tell Jisu how much shit Yeji has went through, why don't you come clean? maybe that way she'll love you for your honesty."

"You don't understand how hard it will be for me to tell Jisu." 

"Then, boo fucking hoo, Soobin. Go find another girl then." 

Soobin pulls on his arm again, stopping him from walking again. This was getting irritating for Hyunjin. "What the fuck do you want again?" 

"Please, just tell your cousin." 

Hyunjin turns around to look at him in the eyes, "I'll tell you what, I've told her to get away from Jisu but she doesn't want to. See, I don't know what this girl has that she made my cousin so dumb that she's protecting Jisu from any possible harm, even from me." 

"She was the reason why Jisu left! And now she's chasing her around like a dog on a leash! She's the one who you should be fighting with!"

It's as if a bomb exploded in Hyunjin, greeting Soobin with his fist. Everyone gasps, stopping all the things that they were doing to watch what was happening. 

Soobin falls back, hitting the floor as he held his face. "Stop blaming my cousin for fuck's sake!" He pulls Soobin by the shirt, pulling him up so he could stand. "Do you understand??" 

Even with a blurry vision, Soobin reaches out to take any object he could grab from the kitchen counter and hits Hyunjin with it. 

He got Hyunjin's cup, splashing him with alcohol, it was enough for him to get away from Hyunjin's grip and before Hyunjin could look up, Soobin has already hit him in the face. 

"That's the most stupidest argument I've ever heard in my entire life, no offense" Yeji comments, taking her car keys from Hyunjin's jacket. 

"Ugh, tell me about it... what are you gonna do with him?" Yeji stops on her tracks, she was about to leave when Hyunjin asks the question. 

"I don't know. If he doesn't talk to me, then that's great, if Jisu suddenly ignores me then I might declare war." 

"You must be dumb, why do you like this girl so much??" 

Yeji sighs, holding onto the doorknob, "Not this again.." 

"What do you mean? I'm trying to understand you, what does Jisu have that other girls don't??" 

Yeji can answer that in a blink of an eye but she can't answer it right now. "You've always liked her, I know you always have. But I don't know the reason why. She hates you more than anything else in this world but you act like it's an honor to be hated by her." 

She chuckles, that was true. Sighing, she looks back at Hyunjin and smiles. 

"Because.." 

\---- 

"Unnie, why didn't you clean your face??" Chaeryeong was so worried, she came over at Yeji's early in the morning because the girl didn't call her. 

Yeji was still sleeping when she came over, wrapped in her blankets. "Ahh.. I was too sleepy last night, I fell asleep right away." She reasons as she rolls on the bed. 

"Stand up, I'll clean it for you." The younger girl pats Yeji's arm, making her sit up on the bed. She yawns before scooting over to the side of her bed. 

Chaeryeong walks out to go to her bathroom, looking for the first aid kit. She can't believe Yeji didn't clean her face, "If your wounds get infected I swear you'd be dead." 

"That's not how I die!" Yeji chuckles as Chaeryeong comes back with the first aid kit. "Don't you have class, unnie?"

"Yeah, I have one later." 

"With Jisu unnie..?" 

Yeji stays quiet, letting Chaeryeong clean her busted lip. She wasn't in the mood to talk about Jisu at the moment. 

Remembering what happened last night with Hyunjin getting into a fight with Soobin and all. Remembering how Jisu was only concerned about Soobin. 

Remembering how big Soobin's smile was when Jisu was inspecting his face up close. Feeling like the world hates her that she's seeing this. Seeing them.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Bitter, she was. Hatred bubbling up but what can she do? She could only watch. 

Watch as Jisu caresses his face like it's the most fragile thing in the world. 

She hated it. She hated seeing it.

"Why are you frowning so much?"

Yeji snaps out of her thoughts, not even realizing that Chaeryeong was done cleaning her busted lip. Sighing, she leans back, falling on the bed. 

"Nothing, just trying to remember something that I forgot." 

She doesn't wanna say it. Say the word. The word that can describe what she's feeling at the moment. Chaeryeong would most likely tease her if she did. 

Chaeryeong sits beside her on the bed. "Remember the favor you asked me?" 

The older girl hums before nodding her head. "Well, you wanted to know what Jisu unnie thinks about you, I can tell you now." 

Yeji smiles, she was happy. Really, she was, because Chaeryeong's trying to help her. "After what I saw last night? I don't think it'll matter now." She mumbles. Not expecting Chaeryeong to hear it. 

The younger girl looks at her, straight in the eyes. Yeji abruptly sits up, "You heard?" 

Chaeryeong slowly nods, looking at Yeji with concern. "Don't look at me like that." Yeji chuckles, "I just.. maybe I want to hear it but maybe not now." She continues but Chaeryeong still looks at her with concern. 

But then her face suddenly lights up, a smirk now plastered on her face. "You saw Jisu unnie with Soobin." 

Yeji playfully scoffs, "Aren't they always together? Of course I would see them." 

"You were jealous.. weren't you?" 

There it was. The word Yeji was scared to say. Afraid to admit.

The older girl scoffs again, running her fingers through her hair. "No? Why would I be? It's just.. a sight.." 

Pretending. Chaeryeong knows Yeji well enough to know she was right. That Yeji really was jealous. The look in her eyes were what gave it away. 

Chaeryeong saw the pain in them when she shifted her eyes towards Jisu and Soobin's direction last night. And honestly, Chaeryeong kind of feels bad. 

She thought the information she got might cheer Yeji up, but she doesn't want to hear it anymore. Now, she's thinking, what could she do to push Soobin away? 

Though, Chaeryeong knows that would be hard, considering the fact that Jisu likes the guy.. or not? Chaeryeong's confused too.

Since Jisu doesn't really share her status with Soobin much because Jisu knows Chaeryeong isn't fond of him. Heck, even Beomgyu doesn't like him and that's saying a lot. 

"I know, I feel you. I don't like him for Jisu unnie." Chaeryeong was being honest and it's up to Yeji if she'll take it as a joke or if she'll take it seriously. 

"Yeah? Why?" 

"Because, unnie! He literally injured both your arm and leg!" 

Her reason was valid. It definitely is but Yeji thinks that it's time for them to let that story go. She's honestly not happy about it, doesn't want to remember it anymore yet it haunts her in her thoughts.

"But that was way back in high school..." Yeji spoke, looking back at Chaeryeong with a poker face. 

"Yes, but let's not forget the fact that he still hasn't apologized after all this time." 

"He has.." Yeji suddenly answers. It was true, Soobin has apologized, but Yeji didn't listen. All because she let her anger take over. 

Chaeryeong looked at her in confusion, she doesn't know about that. She has absolutely no idea that Soobin apologized. "I just didn't forgive him.." 

The younger girl stared at her before scooting over and patting Yeji's back. "It's alright if you haven't. There's time for that." 

"I don't know, Ryeong. It hurt me badly. It also doesn't help that at the end of the week, I know Jisu still won't forgive me." 

Chaeryeong froze. 

She didn't expect Yeji to say that. It caught her off guard, she never said anything about this to Yeji. And she's sure that Jisu would never tell Yeji about it. 

"You.. you knew.." 

Yeji turns her head to look at Chaeryeong. She smiles. The younger girl couldn't understand Yeji's expression, yes, she was smiling but there was something there.

Her eyes looked hurt. Disappointed and upset. She knows Yeji is sad. "Yeah. I've always known... But, still, I try. I try my best even though after all of it, she still won't forgive me." 

Chaeryeong felt her heart shatter. She felt for Yeji, the girl has gone through so much and all she wanted was forgiveness. And Jisu couldn't give her that one simple thing.

Well, she can't blame Jisu though. She can't, because she suffered too and Yeji never blamed her. 

Never accused Jisu. And that was what made it more devastating. Even after Yeji struggled throughout high school, carrying the burden of being the one that made Jisu leave, she still chose not to blame Jisu. 

Chaeryeong suddenly felt Yeji's hand on her cheeks, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheek. She didn't even notice that she was crying. 

"Ryeong, why are you crying? I didn't die yet, did I?" Chaeryeong suddenly laughs through her tears. 

She can't believe Yeji could still tell her a joke at this moment. She knew she shouldn't be the one crying, because she wasn't the one who suffered. But still, she was hurt. 

Hurt that Yeji managed to go through all of that without blaming anyone but herself. She pulls Yeji into a tight hug. "You're so silly, Unnie." 

Yeji hugs her back, "Ryeong ah, stop crying." She pats Chaeryeong's back, trying to sooth her. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." She whispers as the younger girl weeps into her shoulder. 

Yeji appreciates Chaeryeong so much, such a kind hearted girl. Yeji is happy, having Chaeryeong, Yuna, Ryujin and Hyunjin backing her up. 

Even Beomgyu. 

But still, she'll try her best. Try her best to make it up to Jisu. 

Past 

"Yeji! Yeji!!" 

Ryujin kept on shouting Yeji's name as the girl was running around the field early in the morning. She stops as she waves at Ryujin who was up at the bleachers. 

"What's up, Ryu?" The smaller girl ran towards her and hugged her tight. "You don't know how happy I am right now!" 

Yeji was confused, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Ryujin was all smiles and she was enthusiastic early in the morning which is very unusual. 

She keeps on moving around the field animatedly. It left Yeji questioning what type of drugs did Ryujin take at the moment. 

"Hey, hey, tell me what's up? Did you eat too much sugar or something?" Yeji held onto her shoulders to keep her from moving around too much. 

Ryujin had the biggest smile on her face, her whiskers showing which made Yeji smile as well. The younger girl giggles, pulling out a letter out of her pocket. 

It was familiar to Yeji's eyes. 

Like she's done something similar before... like she wrote it. And she was right. 

Yeji was the one who wrote the letter, and Ryujin finally saw it. Took her long enough, though Yeji only slipped it into her locker yesterday when it was time to go home. 

So it wasn't a surprise that Ryujin just found it now. 

"Oh, what's that? A love letter?" Yeji wiggled her eyebrows, pretending like she doesn't know anything about it. 

Ryujin opened it up to Yeji to see, holding it out for her to read. Yeji scanned the paper that she already knows the contents of. 

"It's from Jisu! It says that she wants to meet me at the back of the school, holy shit, Yeji!" 

Ryujin looked so happy that Yeji thinks that she has done her job well, succeeding in setting Jisu and Ryujin up together. 

Though, she felt a pang at her heart. The pain spreading through, spreading around her body and it made her feel weak. 

Feeling like she wanted to cry right then and there. Her body was ready to have a break down in the bathroom but she stood her ground. 

She was stronger than this and she wanted this. Wanted to see the people she loves with big smiles plastered on their faces. 

She stood there as Ryujin ran around the field, looking like she drank too much coffee. It was then that Yeji...realized something. 

The feeling of admiration towards Ryujin wasn't there anymore. She just looked like.. Ryujin. 

Ryujin who is her best friend. Ryujin who is her childhood friend. Just Shin Ryujin. Yeji likes her as a friend. 

The feeling of liking her romantically was gone now. It's as if it became ashes and was swept away by the strong wind. 

It isn't there anymore, yet Yeji still felt sad. She still wanted to cry. 

Ryujin walked up to her, smiling widely. "I'm happy for you, Ryu" Yeji pats her head as the girl smiles even wider, if that was even possible. 

"Thank you, Yeddeong." She says before running up the stairs, leaving Yeji behind as Yeji felt her knees give out.

Kneeling on the grass. Her lip quivered. It wasn't Ryujin who made her sad. 

It was Jisu. 

She liked her. 

That was what Yeji failed to notice about her own behavior. Failed to understand and failed to convey. 

Where was the happiness that she'll eventually feel when Ryujin and Jisu get together? Where was it now? 

It wasn't there. 

It was never there. 

And it will never be there.

Present

"Are you done crying?" Yeji jokingly asks as Chaeryeong sniffles beside her. "Kind of.." The younger girl mutters.

Yeji chuckles, pulling Chaeryeong into a hug. "It's alright, don't be so worried about me." 

Chaeryeong nods, she knows that Yeji can take care of her ownself. She's just worried that Yeji wouldn't be happy if Jisu really doesn't forgive her. 

What will she do then? 

That's what worries her the most. 

Yeji reaches her hand out to caress the younger girl's forehead, trying to make Chaeryeong's frown disappear. 

"Got something more in your mind? I'm all ears, Ryeong." 

She succeeds on making Chaeryeong's frown disappear as it's now replaced with a smile. 

Yeji, is clueless, yes. She needs guidance from Chaeryeong, Yuna and Ryujin, though she doesn't forget the good things that they do for her. 

She remembers all of it and appreciates every bit. She returns them with pure kindness and care, trying her best to be there for them when they're having a hard time. 

And she succeeds on making them smile every time. If only Chaeryeong could show this side of Yeji to Jisu. Would she change her mind in not forgiving the silver haired girl?

She believes that there is, at least, 60% chance that Jisu would. 

"Jisu unnie didn't come home last night." 

Those words. Those simple and empty words, yet when Yeji heard it leave Chaeryeong's mouth, she felt the worry bubble up inside her.

Why didn't she go home? What could've been so important that she didn't come home last night? 

Now it was Yeji's turn to frown. "Where is she? Why didn't she come home?" 

Chaeryeong let out a sigh, giving Yeji some time to ready herself for the next words that may leave Chaeryeong's mouth.

"I don't know why she didn't come home, because I clearly remember telling her that she has to come home right after she tends to Soobin's wounds." 

There it was again. Soobin's name and Jisu's name in the same sentence. Yeji doesn't approve of it. 

She was hurt too, last night. Why didn't Jisu tend to her? There was a great answer to that though, because, simply, Choi Jisu doesn't care about her. 

She hates her. Now, Yeji remembers, who is she for Jisu to take care of her? She's no one in Jisu's life. Of course she wouldn't tend to her wounds. 

"Ryeong, why would you let her do that alone?" 

"What? Why? Do you think Jisu unnie would do something reckless? I trust her, of course." 

"She's with a guy, Ryeong. A guy who, coincidentally, likes her." 

Chaeryeong, now, notices the change of Yeji's tone. She stares at Yeji, trying to read her expression and Yeji notices this. 

Suddenly, Yeji realizes what she said. Quickly, she covered her mouth. Shocked at what she said. 

The younger girls smirks as Yeji shoots her a look, warning her not to say anything but Chaeryeong knew that Yeji can't do anything with her teasing.

"You're jealous." 

Yeji lets her hand drop to her lap. Rolling her eyes at the younger girl. ".. And what if I am?" 

Chaeryeong was taken a back. She didn't expect Yeji to admit it. To finally admit that she is, indeed, jealous.

"Nothing. Just about time that you stop lying to yourself."

"Hey, I've never lied to myself. I've always.. " She stops. Letting her eyes wander around her room.

Remembering how Jisu looked when she was sitting on Yeji's bed, wearing one of Yeji's jackets. 

Melting at the memory, she lets her mouth run. "I've always known.. and accepted the fact that.. I like her." 

\---- 

Yeji couldn't focus in class, just looking outside the window as their professor spoke. 

She shared this class with Jisu, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Yeji doesn't want to think of places where the smaller girl could be.

But she couldn't stop herself from doing so. In a date with Soobin? Walking around the campus with him, maybe? 

Oh, but here's the best place, can be in Soobin's dorm. 

All those thoughts running around in her head made her irritated. She's in utter disbelief that she made herself angry because of her thoughts. 

She can actually just stand up and leave to go and calm herself down with some snacks in her apartment but she'd rather finish this class first before doing so.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that the professor is finally done talking, dismissing them.

Students were already leaving and clearing up the room as Yeji shoves her laptop in her bag, not even bothering to zip it close before standing up to leave.

Determined to ignore everything that is in her way. She pushes past the crowd, speed walking as if she's trying to get away from someone.

In reality, she just really wanted to get home and rest. A lot of things happened yesterday and she just wants a day off. A day where she doesn't do a lot of things for Jisu.

A day where she has no worries at all but when she heard someone call her name from a far, planning that this day would be her day off is not an option anymore.

Yeji stops walking, letting out a sigh before turning around. She sees an all too familiar boy, making his way towards her.

Suddenly, her expression shifted. From bored to intimidating in one swift second. 

What could Soobin possibly want this day? Hasn't he had enough with his fight with Hyunjin yesterday? 

Yeji just hopes that whatever they will do or talk about, ends in a peaceful manner.

He stops just about a good enough space for Yeji to not feel uncomfortable. At least he's not in her personal space, not like Jisu.

There were no smiles from either of them. Just boring holes at each other. Soobin was wearing a mask, to try and hide his bruises probably.

Yeji suddenly felt brave. 

Could it be that he's too scared to show people his bruises? Yeji could only laugh as her face is in the open. People can see the way her lip is wounded, busted even.

Earning it just because she wanted to stop Hyunjin and Soobin from fighting.

"What do you want, Soobin?" Her tone wasn't harsh, she was calm even, but she thinks that Soobin took it in the wrong way.

He suddenly frowns. "I'm here to make peace, so don't go off on me. Let me explain." 

"Oh, but Soobin. There's no need for you to explain." Yeji cuts him off, not in a disrespectful way. She's just too tired to even listen to anyone right now.

"Why are you being like this? Hyunjin acted the same way, I was just trying to get this childish war to end. Lowering my pride and asking for forgiveness." 

Soobin now lowers his mask to talk properly, he looked clean. Like those wounds and bruises were carefully tended to.

Jealousy.

It was bubbling up inside of Yeji. Those thoughts about Jisu being somewhere with Soobin coming back, infiltrating her mind.

"Nice face. Jisu took care of you good, didn't she?" Yeji's eyes were squinted. Feline like and sharp, the same way Hyunjin stared at Soobin last night.

The same way he tried to intimidate Soobin to get him off his tail. Though, this time, Soobin didn't budge. 

"Jisu is one sweet person, of course she took care of me good." 

"Right." 

Bitter. 

Bitter, it was. Her tone and the taste in her mouth. All of it was bitter. The way she slightly scrunches up her nose. It was all too obvious that she was, indeed, bitter. 

"You're hateful." Soobin mutters as Yeji clenches her jaw. "I'm hateful? Those suit you more than me." She snaps back, yet still holding back.

"I'm not the one who's being bitter here. I'm asking for forgiveness and yet, here you are. Your pride is up the fucking roof." 

Soobin is now glaring at Yeji, ready to intimidate her any moment now, but Yeji isn't fazed. "How can a coward say this all on his own? Hiding behind Jisu's back like she can save you from me." 

This tipped Soobin off, though they were in a public area. Where people can see who started it first, if he lets his anger take over, it would be the end of him.

The students will definitely see or even record it, what's worse it that they can send it to the dean. Soobin can get expelled. 

"You're one cocky bitch, aren't you? I'm asking for one simple thing and that is forgiveness, yet you're failing to do so. You of all people should know how hard it is to ask for someone's forgiveness.. yet here you are, not giving me a chance to explain." 

Yeji chuckles stepping one foot forward, "Want to know something, Soobin? If it weren't for you and your little minions, Jisu would've never left to go to Canada" 

Soobin was sure Yeji was talking nonsense, it was impossible. It couldn't have been him, because they all know it was Yeji. Even Jisu confirmed it back then.

"Those pictures.. those polaroids. Those were what made it look worse. Getting someone to take a picture of us and framing me with it when you didn't even care to ask what the context was behind it." 

Yeji gripped his jacket, he was almost so sure that Yeji would hit him right then and there but she didn't.

She just gripped his jacket, boring holes into him as she spoke through gritted teeth. 

"You were so immersed in her that you did everything to put the blame on me. So blinded with love that you did all of those things, thinking it'll get Jisu back."

Soobin's eyes widened. All the memories coming back, gasping as he leans away. 

How did Yeji know? 

"It was all you." Yeji pointed at his chest, making him step back and lean away.

Yeji's tone was harsh, but she could care less about the fact that Soobin might get hurt because of the words she'll say.

"Using me to hide the fact that, Jisu never really chose you. If you'd look back at it, if you hadn't interfered, Jisu wouldn't have left. I would've been fine with Jisu just ignoring me." 

Soobin now frowns. He doesn't know how much Yeji knows, but knowing that Beomgyu has always backed her up in the past now connected all the dots.

Beomgyu helped Yeji. He helped her because he cared enough to know Yeji's side. 

While, Soobin didn't.

"You. Just. Had. To. Interfere." 

Yeji then steps back. Looking satisfied with how Soobin looked shocked. Eyes wide and looking at her with disbelief.

"Now, tell me Soobin.." 

She stops, blinking, and thinking before she even spoke the next words. 

"Will Jisu ever love you for this?" 

A question. 

Those words struck him like lightning, the pain spreading through from his heart and reaching his soul. 

Anger, sadness and pain all combining and exploding as he lunges at her, hitting Yeji straight in the face with his fist.

He just couldn't control it. 

The feeling of being rejected and not being loved by the person he loved the most. It was his greatest fear.

He watches in horror as Yeji fell to the ground. Everyone now looked their way, phones up and recording. 

His biggest fear, being rejected and not loved, now exposed because of Yeji. But one thing he couldn't understand was the empty stare that Yeji had. 

She was hurt, he knows she is, because that was one hell of a punch, yet she doesn't look fazed. 

Only frowning at him from the floor.  
Yeji caresses her face before standing up, looking at Soobin with a glare. 

"Fearing something, yet you're the one making things worse, making your own fear come true." Yeji mumbles before leaving him there.

Eyes wide and afraid. 

As Yeji walked away, she held onto her face. Trying to sooth the pain with nothing but the warmth of her own palm and fingers.

Not even bothering to look in front of her to avoid bumping into people. Her not caring made her bump into someone. 

The familiar scent of sweet strawberries were what she was greeted with. The warmth that felt so alien like but so familiar at the same time.

She unconsciously pulled the girl closer, snaking her hands around her waist. Resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"..Yeji?" 

Yeji hums, liking the way her body fit perfectly with Jisu's. Loving the warmth she brings with her. Loving the feeling of getting electrocuted by just making contact with Jisu.

It was all too welcoming and she loved it. "Jisu.." She whispers into Jisu's neck.

The smaller girl shivered, not familiar with the way Yeji's breath hit her neck. It sent shivers down her spine but she wasn't complaining. 

No, not at all. With the way Yeji has always looked so cuddly and comfy, now, Jisu has proved that she actually is.

Jisu rested both her hands on Yeji's back, rubbing it gently. She unconsciously did this, sensing that Yeji was upset. 

And even though, Jisu isn't used to doing things like this with the taller girl, she liked it. She isn't lying, she absolutely liked it. 

Jisu's other hand ran up Yeji's back to her nape and up to her hair. Tangling her fingers in her silver locks. 

This made Yeji raise her head up from Jisu's shoulder. The smaller girl looks at Yeji and was instantly concerned as to why Yeji had another fresh bruise just above her cheek. 

She removes her fingers from Yeji's hair as she now moved it on to Yeji's face, caressing her cheek. 

The same way she did with Soobin's. But this time, she was extra gentle. She doesn't know why she was so worried for Yeji at the moment but she'll question it later.

"What happened to you?" 

"Can I explain it later? I'm just so tired right now, I want to go home." 

Jisu nods and leads Yeji out of the building and to the parking lot. 

If Yeji was to decide she'd rather just stand there, hugging Jisu for a while. She'd rather feel her warmth again than go home.

Suddenly, she felt relieved. That Jisu was a bit concerned. Worry was written all over her face when she looked up at Yeji. 

And it melted Yeji's heart. She might've not smiled, but still, the affection made her feel a bit alright. Lifting up her mood and making her momentarily forget that Jisu wouldn't forgive her.

Suddenly, she feels happy.

Happy that just once, she finally got Jisu to care for her again. Even if it caused her one painful punch in the face. 

Come to think of it, now she thinks. 

When will Jisu smile at her? 

She looks back at Jisu as she drives her car. The smaller girl was sitting beside her, looking out the window while the radio plays a love song. 

When? She doesn't know and doesn't want to guess but she hopes it's soon. 

After all, getting Jisu to smile at her was all that she wanted from the start.

She'll be happy then. But she'll have to wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar mistakes and typos, pls do tell me about them. I suck at proofreading :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everything so different now? Jisu is so confused.

Jisu held the ice pack that she got from somewhere in Yeji's kitchen. She doesn't know why she's already so familiar with all the things around Yeji's apartment, but she guesses that, that's just how fast her brain remembers things.

She walks over to the couch, where Yeji is currently lying on, taking up almost all of the space because of how tall she is. Jisu sat on the wooden floor instead as she momentarily placed the ice pack on Yeji's coffee table. 

The taller girl has both of her eyes closed. She looked tired and exhausted as Jisu just stared at her. 

Yeji literally collapsed on the couch and Jisu doesn't know if she should wake Yeji up or just let her sleep there. 

It gets really cold at night and she knows that if she lets Yeji fall asleep on the couch, she'll wake up sick again, just like the other night when she jumped into the pool.

The memory made Jisu smile a bit. Remembering how Yeji drunkenly just told Jisu how she admired her so much. 

It was... new to Jisu's ears. 

It was adorable even. How Yeji's unconsciously saying all these things when she's drunk.

Now, Jisu thinks, will Yeji still say things like those when she's sober? There's something in Jisu that hopes that Yeji does, and there's another side that just doesn't care at all.

Heck, she doesn't even know if Yeji remembers that she said those to Jisu.

She stares. Yeji still has both of her eyes closed, Jisu watched as her chest rises and falls. 

This is the most peaceful thing she's seen for the whole week, including Yuna's bright smile and Ryujin's cute smile that Jisu missed so much.

Diving deep into her thoughts, now she wondered, how the heck did Yeji get another bruise? She knows that she got hit twice at the party by Soobin.

Yes, she knows. Soobin was honest enough to admit his mistakes last night. He even told her that he's planning on apologizing to Yeji in the morning.

Then Jisu realized something. 

Has he apologized yet?

Then the thought of Soobin being the potential suspect of the one giving Yeji another bruise crosses her mind.

Jisu blinks. 

No, that wouldn't be possible. Wouldn't it? Soobin would never do that...

Then again Chaeryeong is hinting that Soobin has done something similar in the past. It also doesn't help that Chaeryeong is making it sound like Soobin did the worst thing ever. 

She takes out her phone from her bag, planning on sending Soobin a chat because all of these bits and pieces of information is blowing up her mind.

She wants everyone to be honest and not leave her in the dark here. 

But when she opens her phone, a ton of notifications showed up. Making annoying dinging sounds here and there and it was enough for Yeji to wake up. 

The taller girl slowly blinks, looking up at her ceiling before turning her head to the side to look at Jisu. 

She looked confused on why Jisu was there but she didn't let her mouth open to ask a question. Jisu turns to take the ice pack from the coffee table, handing it over to Yeji.

Then Yeji remembers that she bumped into Jisu earlier, hugging her even. Flustered, she unconsciously and awkwardly cleared her throat.

She slowly sits up, taking the ice pack from Jisu, "..Thanks" She mutters.

It was too quiet. And a bit awkward but Jisu just sighs, it may be awkward but she really wanted to ask what happened, it surprises her that suddenly, out of nowhere, she cares about Yeji.

She looks at her phone, opening twitter, of course. That's where all of the notifications came from. What was so important and interesting that people are tagging her and sending her messages non stop?

"Jisu.." Yeji mutters. The said girl looks away from her phone and looks up at Yeji who looked unbelievably adorable with her messy hair. 

Jisu pushes the thought away, not wanting to look like she's staring at Yeji with pure adoration.

She looks at her, questioningly. Yeji silently pats the couch, wordlessly telling Jisu to sit beside her. 

No questions asked, she stands up from the floor and plops down besides Yeji. "You want to ask something, ask away." 

"Alright. I'm warning you, I'm confused about a lot of things and I want you to answer my questions honestly.." 

Jisu looks up at her with eyes that plead. Pleading for Yeji to be honest. Yeji looks at her with hesitation. What if she asks something that is too personal for Yeji to answer? 

Yeji is scared. 

Scared that she might not be able to answer some, and even more scared that Jisu might become upset when she fails to answer. 

"I.. I don't know about tha—" 

"I trust you." 

Those words shut Yeji up real quick. pressing her lips together, keeping herself from talking. Jisu caught her off guard.

The last time she heard Jisu say those words were in past tense. 'I trusted you' is what Yeji heard before.

But now.. Jisu said those words as if she really does. Yeji isn't entirely sure if she'll believe her. 

She just sighs, "Alright, ask away." 

Jisu nods. Putting her phone down to the side, leaving all the people that were spamming her with messages without responses. 

"What happened to you?" 

Yeji chuckles. Remembering that Jisu asked the same thing earlier, "Oh.. right. Of course you'd ask about this." Yeji puts down the ice pack on the wooden floor. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that Soobin did this?" 

Jisu frowns. "Is this a joke or are you just testing me to try and see if I really do trust you or not?" Yeji's eyes widened. 

Jisu is smart, but too smart for her own good. She thinks too deeply. Yeji shook her head. "Ah.. no to any of the things you said." 

Yeji suddenly leans forward, slightly startling Jisu. She doesn't know what Yeji was going to do. She was so close and she just froze on her spot not knowing what to do.

But she quickly calms down when Yeji leans back, Jisu's phone in her hands. When Jisu saw this, she frowns even more.

"What are you going to do with my phone?" 

"Open it." Yeji says, gesturing for Jisu to take it. "What? Why?" 

"You asked me a question and I'm answering it honestly." She simply replies, still gesturing for Jisu to take her phone and open it.

"Surely, whatever your answer is, it won't be in my phone." She raises an eyebrow at the taller girl. Yeji clicks her tongue, she was right.

Jisu doesn't really trust her. 

"Alright, take your phone. I'm sure it's in mine as well." She gently puts Jisu's phone on the girl's lap before taking out her own phone from her pocket.

Opening it in one swift move. She taps on something and her phone made a ton of noises, the same way Jisu's phone did when the notifications came flooding in her screen.

"Knew it." Jisu hears Yeji mutter. She quickly turns her screen towards Jisu, showing her something from her phone.

It was a video. 

A video of Soobin suddenly punching Yeji out of nowhere in the hallway. 

Jisu was shocked, it looked like it happened earlier, and it did. That was the most obvious thing in the video, it was from earlier. 

Her eyes were shaking as she watches it. Fortunately, Yeji didn't attack him back or else a fight would've happened. And Soobin would probably look worse if a fight happened.

She looks away from the screen, looking at Yeji straight in the eyes. She looked so concerned and that made Yeji somehow feel a bit happy.

Happy that Jisu is unconsciously showing Yeji that she's concerned. Though, Yeji stops herself from smiling because Jisu would probably question her if she did. 

What happened in the video was serious and smiling would make her look bad. Jisu blinks. 

".. I'm sorry.. I know he didn't mean to do that.." Jisu mumbles and Yeji figures that she was probably about to meet up with Soobin when Yeji bumped into her.

Jisu scoffs, "Ah, who am I kidding? Looking at it, he probably meant to do that.. I'm sorry for defending him.. you were the one who was hurt." 

At this point she was just rambling on, not knowing what to do now that she has seen Soobin acting out. 

Honestly, she was upset. Disappointed, even. How could Soobin do that? Without even thinking that he's in the middle of a ton of students. 

Jisu scrunches up her face, now she really wants to know what Soobin did in the past.

Yeji sighs, reaching out and gently patting the smaller girl's head. "Hey, if you're worried about Soobin, I won't fight him anymore, ok?" 

Jisu abruptly looks up, making Yeji retract her hand away from Jisu's head.

"What?" 

".. I'm not going to fight him if that's what you're thinking about.." 

"I'm not concerned about Soobin.. I'm more concerned about you.." 

Yeji felt like her body just melted, the heat rising up to her neck and up to her whole face, especially her ears. 

She wasn't expecting to hear those words from Jisu. Jisu was the person she least expect to hear those words from. 

Because just a few days ago, she wanted Yeji out of her sight and out of her life and now she just did a 180, saying that she's worried. 

She gulps, calming herself down, "Is that all you wanted to ask?" 

Yeji looks away, ignoring the feeling that she was currently feeling. Wanting to ignore this topic.

Jisu slowly shook her head, lowering her gaze and looking at Yeji's arm. Reaching out to touch her arm, Yeji was confused.

What was Jisu doing? 

"You were the baseball captain back then. You used to carry your bat around like a lunatic, swinging here and there, almost scaring the students but they always liked you." 

Jisu let out a small yet heartfelt laugh, finding it hilarious that Yeji used to do that in high school. She was really one chaotic child.

Yeji would've laughed along with her if things in high school didn't turn into a living hell for her. She would've laughed and joked about it too if it didn't hurt to hear those memories.

Her lips quivered as Jisu continued talking, "Then I found out you were injured a few days after I left.. before you ask how I know, Chaeryeong told me.." 

Of course it would be Chaeryeong. Yeji could've known but she doesn't blame the younger girl. It was alright. 

Jisu slowly looks up, frowing at Yeji. "And that was normal, right? Injuring yourself, because your games and practices can literally wreck your body.." 

She trails off. Yeji now turned to meet Jisu's eyes. She was wordlessly asking Jisu, 'what are you trying to do?' and 'what are you trying to say?' but she never got an answer to both of those questions.

"But what confused me the most is.. you injured your arm and your leg at the same time.. and that wasn't normal." 

Yeji gulps down the lump that was in her throat, feeling her body sweat. Where was Jisu going with this? With making Yeji remember those memories? 

And since when was she so curious about all of these? Well, she's knows that Soobin would never explain this to her. That's probably why she's asking Yeji.

"What happened, Yeji ah?" 

Her tone was soft. Concern and worry was seeping through it and it almost made Yeji break down. 

She bit her lip, trying her best not to cry in front of Jisu. 

It hurt. The pain was still there.

Past 

Having been asked to play baseball by Soobin, this isn't what Yeji expected. When she was the batter, Soobin was the pitcher. Yeji doesn't remember who the catcher was but she knew whoever it was, he was in on Soobin's plan.

Yeji knows Soobin wasn't looking at the catcher, he was looking at her. Those squinted and angry eyes were a dead give away. 

And she knows no pitcher will look angry at their catcher unless they weren't in good terms. But the only ones who weren't in good terms within the field was her and Soobin.

When he threw the ball, Yeji was ready to swing as hard a she can but then at the last minute, she noticed it was directed at her head. 

She stumbles back, terrified that she might get hit in the head. She even releases the bat, letting it fall on the ground.

What the hell was this? 

Yeji doesn't know if this was on purpose, she just wants it to end. 

His second time pitching, he hit Yeji's arm. She felt like it went through her arm as the pain was unbearable, she even fell to her knees as some of her members tried to approach her but they were all ushered away. 

They didn't know why but Yeji just signalled for them that she'll be fine. 

He threw the ball again, this time Yeji hit it, she quickly ran towards the other plate, wanting to slide down to get there. 

But when she slid, someone slid towards her and hit her left leg badly. The spikes on their shoes made it worse. 

Yeji screams, not being able to keep in the pain. Wincing and whimpering as she felt the pain on her leg grew stronger. 

A single tear left her eye and her vision was getting blurry by the second, but she saw who slid towards her.

The person who slid towards her was none other than Choi Soobin. Just then, the ball came out of nowhere, hitting Yeji straight on her head. 

It was all too much that she fainted right then and there. With dirt all over her. It was a sight that people enjoyed to see. 

They hated Yeji so much that seeing her suffer is suddenly the greatest show they've ever seen in their entire life. 

The last thing she knew was that she was in a bed with Beomgyu sitting beside her and Hyunjin barging in. 

She couldn't take it anymore, she cried. She was so hopeless, weak and upset. She just wishes that this'll be over soon. 

Present 

It was 2 am and Jisu was wide awake. Finding herself in Yeji's bed again, staring at the girl who looked so peaceful while sleeping. 

Yeji never answered her question as to what happened. She looked upset and uncomfortable when Jisu asked. 

Jisu suddenly regretted asking that question and just told Yeji that it was fine not to answer. 

The whole time that Jisu took care of her, she didn't speak. And Jisu doesn't know if she's still just upset or she's purposely not speaking to not annoy her. 

She just can't understand Hwang Yeji. Especially when Jisu was about to leave. 

Yeji pulled her by the wrist, making her stop on her tracks. "Have you changed your mind yet?" 

Jisu was momentarily confused. Changed her mind about what exactly? But then she suddenly remembered that Yeji was asking for forgiveness. 

Honestly, Jisu wanted to say no but instead she didn't respond. "I'll take that as a no, then." Yeji mutters before chuckling. 

The way she chuckled sounded so forced, so bitter and Jisu hated it.

Jisu thought that Yeji was going to let her go now, but she was wrong. She still held onto her wrist. 

She turned to look back at Yeji and she looked like she was afraid to let go of Jisu. Afraid that Jisu was about to leave. 

She had this frown on and Jisu doesn't know what Yeji really wants to tell her, what she wants to say.

Finally, the taller girl loosened her grip on Jisu's wrist and Jisu was able to continue on walking again when Yeji spoke. 

"Stay." 

That was the only thing that Yeji said but it was enough for Jisu to agree. And what the heck, she doesn't know how the hell she quickly agreed. 

Yeji convinced her to stay with just one word that she's heard from a ton of people before but when it came from Yeji .. it felt different.

So different that she quickly agreed and now she's here. 

Beside a sleeping Yeji wrapped in a ton of blankets looking exactly like a baby. Jisu silently hums. 

Why is it that whenever she's around Yeji, she's so quick to put her guard down. Suddenly she was ok if Yeji knew that she comfortable around her now.

Why was everything so different all of a sudden? 

Mind you, she has slept on Soobin's bed before, like last night. But it feels so different. Why was is so different? 

When she slept in Soobin's bed, she was fast asleep, not even waking up in ungodly hours of the night unlike when she's sleeping on Yeji's bed. 

She might be comfortable in Soobin's bed but she preferred waking up late at night to stare at Yeji and think about her life choices. 

It was almost the same but so different in a lot of ways. 

Why? 

Was it because Yeji has this familiar feeling around her that makes Jisu feel so welcomed? She absolutely doesn't know.

She just silently stares at Yeji, not in a creepy way. She just.. admires while frowning, as if she's trying to see if Yeji was dreaming of something.

Her eyes wandered around on Yeji's face, tracing her face. Then her eyes lands on her busted lip, the bruise on her cheek and the newly added bruise just above it.

Suddenly, her heart hurt for Yeji. If she was the same Jisu from a week ago, she'd think that Yeji deserved it. But right now, she's questioning herself.

Jisu thinks.. maybe.. she never deserved getting hurt. She suddenly remembers what happened when they were in Ryujin's game. 

With Yeji holding her hand ever so slightly. Holding it like she's telling Jisu to not be afraid. Jisu saw the way Hyunjin glared at her that night, the same way he glared at Soobin.

Though, if Yeji wasn't there, would she be calm and feel safe if it was only Soobin around? 

It's as if in the middle of her train of thought, her body moved on it's own. She tapped on Yeji's shoulder, making the girl stirr in her sleep. 

"..Yeji" 

Jisu whispers as Yeji slowly blinks, looking at Jisu with sleepy eyes. She hums, finding it hard to focus on Jisu's face. 

"Move." Yeji blinks again before moving away from Jisu, but when she feels Jisu gripping on her sweater's sleeves, she stops scooting away. 

"Not move away, stupid. I meant move closer." 

Jisu pulls on her sleeves again, tugging her to move back closer. Yeji does move, though, confused as to why she needs to, but she does so anyways. 

When she did move closer however, she was a bit taken a back when Jisu scooted closer, leaving no space between them.

What the hell is social distancing again? Jisu doesn't know and doesn't care, nuzzling her face into Yeji's neck and pulling the blankets over them.

Yeji just woke up and is still a bit out of it so seeing Jisu do something so out of the ordinary like this doesn't affect her one bit. At least not right now, when she's still not fully awake.

Her only goal right now was to fall back asleep. 

Unconsciously wrapping an arm around Jisu like she's Yeji's favorite pillow. This wasn't normal. 

For Jisu this wasn't, for sleepy Yeji it is, because she's half asleep, unaware of what kinds of feelings will develop and explode when she wakes up to find Jisu in her arms. 

"You smell nice." 

Jisu pats Yeji's cheek without lifting her head up to look at her, finding Yeji's neck the most comfortable spot to bury her face in. 

"Go back to sleep." Jisu mutters back, as Yeji pulls her even closer making Jisu slightly squeak. Startled and taken a back.

She lets her hands glide down Yeji's jaw, it's like she's tracing her face with the movement. Her hand continues to fall down and it settles on Yeji's arm. 

Tapping her finger on it as if to tell Yeji that she's getting a bit comfortable, but of course, Yeji was sleepy and her senses aren't awake yet. 

She just groggily hums into Jisu's hair like a child. Not liking the way Jisu's tapping on her arm to make her move it away. "Jisu. Stop tapping on my arm." She mumbles, sounding a bit annoyed. 

And Jisu doesn't know why but suddenly sleepy Yeji intimidated her. So she stops. Not wanting to anger the older girl for she just woke her up at 2 am in the morning.

Jisu should be asleep as well, but she couldn't sleep earlier. Resting her hand on Yeji's arm was a bit of an awkward position for her arm to settle in.

So she just lets Yeji pull her closer as she falls asleep with the scent of Yeji and her cute little snores that lulled Jisu to sleep.

\---- 

When Yeji woke up she was greeted by the familiar scent of strawberries. Suddenly remembering Jisu, she opens her eyes and realizes that her face was buried into smooth and fluffy brown hair.

She moves away, confused. Who was this person that's currently clinging to her while sleeping.

When she moved away, she sees Jisu's sleeping face. Holding onto Yeji's sweater like a child, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Yeji instantly felt herself blush at the sight.

Flustered and surprised, this wasn't the sight that she was expecting to wake up to, but holy shit, she might want to get used to this.

Feeling her heart skip a bit, but kept herself calm for she doesn't want Jisu to wake up. 

She looked as if Yeji kept her safe and didn't want to let go of her sweater. Good lord, it was causing Yeji's stomach to do back flips so early in the morning.

Without any form of hesitation, Yeji reached out her hand to move a few strands of hair away from Jisu's face. Trying to get a clear view of the girl's sleeping face.

She looked so peaceful even though she was frowning so damn hard that Yeji swears she'll get wrinkles when she wakes up.

Yeji doesn't remember when Jisu got so close to her while sleeping but it was alright. And she's quite surprised that she's handling this situation pretty well and not panicking like an animal on the lose.

But her thoughts were proven wrong when Jisu suddenly moves, groaning before opening her eyes. Yeji, not knowing what to do and not wanting to be seen staring at her like a creep, closed her eyes shut.

Pretending to be asleep, but it was too late for that. Jisu already saw her with her eyes opened. 

The smaller girl pinches Yeji's cheeks. "I already know you're awake, stop pretending to be asleep, Hwang." 

Yeji smiles before opening her eyes, meeting Jisu's squinted ones. "Right.." 

"You were staring at me, weren't you?" 

The taller girl huffs, burying her face deep into her pillow. "I knew it." Jisu teasingly says. 

"What if I was..?" 

"Then you're quite a creep." Jisu responses before moving away, the space was now there as it vanished last night. 

Yeji suddenly was disappointed at the lost of contact. Jisu was warm and she liked it, but now that she moved away, she instantly misses the feeling. 

If Jisu was being honest to herself and to Yeji, she'd probably just stay in Yeji's arms as long as she wants but they weren't close..

They don't even know what kind of 'friedship' they have. Yeji thinks that Jisu probably doesn't even think of them as friends. 

Just.. two people who know each other. "Was I comfortable to sleep with?" Yeji asks, out of curiosity.

Jisu chokes on air, turning away from the silver haired girl. "I.. shut up, Hwang." She stands up and leaves the room.

Yeji takes that as a yes. Even though Jisu just left her there, she wasn't disappointed. She just cuddled with Jisu without her even knowing and it made her day.

Suddenly, the sun shining so damn brightly at her face isn't a nuisance for once.

\----

Jisu was finally home and she likes it, that she's finally at her shared apartment with Chaeryeong but the look that Chaeryeong sent her when she entered their apartment was scary.

She was frowning, arms crossed with her phone in hand. Jisu takes off both of her shoes and settles it on the rack beside the entrance. 

"Good morning?" Jisu greets, hesitant and unsure. She doesn't know what to do and what to say when Chaeryeong is looking at her like a mother who waited all night for her daughter to come home.

"Welcome home, cheater." 

It was ridiculous that Jisu burst out laughing. "What now? Don't be so dramatic, Ryeong." She continues laughing as she sees Chaeryeong starting to pout cutely.

"How can I not be dramatic, unnie?? You didn't come home for what? Two nights!" 

The older girl's eyes widened. She didn't realize that she didn't come home at all yesterday. 

Whoops. 

Jisu looked at Chaeryeong apologetically, standing up straight and walking over to her to pat the girl's head. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Ryeong. I promise I'll call to tell you that I won't be going home next time." She reassures the younger girl.

Chaeryeong sighs, "But that's not even why I'm worried about you, unnie." She follows Jisu as they walk into the kitchen. 

The younger girl leaning against the door frame, her arms still crossed. She watched as Jisu opens the fridge taking out water. "Oh? Why? I didn't do anything illegal." 

She pours water on the glass and continues to down it. 

"You were at Soobin's for two nights! Of course I would be worried." 

Suddenly, without warning, Jisu chokes. Chaeryeong then frowned, walking over to Jisu, patting the older girl's back. "What's wrong unnie? Are you alright?" 

Jisu kept on coughing before chuckling at how ridiculous she probably looked right now. She was just taken a back by what Chaeryeong said. 

With the younger girl still patting her back she wipes a tear away from coughing too much without stopping. 

"Ryeong, I was only at Soobin's for one night, I didn't even get to meet him yesterday!" 

Chaeryeong's expression then softens, knowing that Jisu didn't spend two nights with that boy. "Oh.. nothing happened.. right?" 

"Of course, Ryeong! Nothing, absolutely nothing." 

"Then, where were you last night?" 

This was the question Jisu didn't want to be asked. She wasn't prepared to answer it. She cursed herself mentally, she could've gotten away with it if she just told Chaeryeong that she was with Soobin for two nights.

Sighing, there was no other excuse she could say. She did have other friends, but she rarely sleeps over at their places... 

Biting her lip, she mentally prepared herself for the up coming teasing that she'll get from the younger girl. 

Chaeryeong looked at her, waiting for her answer. 

".. I was.. I slept at Yeji's.." 

Jisu watched as Chaeryeong's lip curled up into a shit eating grin. Shooting her a knowing look, wiggling her eyebrows here and there. 

She could already imagine how Chaeryeong and Ryujin would totally do a great job in making hers and Yeji's life into a gay kdrama.

And also in teasing them until they both die in embarrassement. 

Chaeryeong hums, "So.. why were you at Yeji unnie's?" 

"I know that look, don't even think about it." Jisu points an accusing finger at Chaeryeong, warning her not to say a word. 

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just asking!" She laughs her ass off at how defensive Jisu is already. "I just took care of her, that's all!" 

Just then, Chaeryeong's expression turned serious. The playful look was nowhere to be found as she looks directly at Jisu's eyes. 

"Is Yeji unnie alright? I saw the video, she got hit pretty bad.." 

She lets out a sigh of relief, happy that Chaeryeong is done with the teasing already. "Yeah, I saw it too and Yeji told me about it too. She's quite alright now, she just has another bruise." 

The younger girl looked so concerned and Jisu found it adorable, she knows how close Chaeryeong and Yeji grew to be. 

And even though Jisu isn't quite fond at Yeji being close to Chaeryeong at first, now it's a good thing for her now. 

"Poor Yeji unnie, I'll visit her later with Ryujin. Also, please do scold Soobin.. he's hurt Yeji too much.." 

The last part turned out as a mumble but Jisu heard it loud and clear. She knows those two had history. A bad one but she wants to know what is at fault for her to know who she needs to avoid.. or to scold.

Jisu hums, "Alright. It's good that you'll visit her, take care of her for me—" She stops talking and covers her mouth.

What the hell?

'take care of her for me'? 

Chaeryeong was shocked with what she said and even she was shocked at herself for saying that. 

They were both silent for a moment before Chaeryeong broke it. 

"So uhm.. you slept with Yeji unnie?" 

"Oh my lord, LEE CHAERYEONG!"

\---- 

Yeji doesn't know how she ended up in the same ice cream shop that she, Ryujin and Yuna met up in before. 

She remembers getting a call from Ryujin earlier when she just finished eating breakfast at her apartment.

She rushed over to this restaurant to meet Ryujin, but she absolutely didn't expect to see Chaeryeong and Yuna with her too.

Greeting her with smiles or.. Shit eating grins or.. teasing smirks. Whatever the fuck they were called because, holy hell, Yeji has never seen the three of them look like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

Yeji shot them a confused look. Staring at each and one of them. "Uhm? What's up with you three? I didn't know that Chaeryeong and Yuna would come along." 

"Of course we'd come along! We won't wanna miss this." Yuna smiled widely at Yeji which made Yeji question what the younger girl was talking about.

She frowns, turning to look at Ryujin and Chaeryeong who are both wiggling their eyebrows at the same time. Yeji even swears that they could make a damn choreography and let their eyebrows dance it together.

Ryujin clears her throat, leaning into the table as she gently rests her chin on her palm. "So.. got something to tell us?" 

"Wow, not even asking if I'm doing alright? I just got a new bruise, like, right here. It's noticeable." Yeji points at the bruise that Jisu tended to..

Well, she just handed an ice pack to Yeji but still, she counts it as Jisu tending to her wounds, because it sounds great whenever she thinks about it.

"Oh, no. We all already know that you're ok." Chaeryeong innocently smiles at her but Yeji knows better than to fall for her innocent smiles. This kid is mischievous.

Then something clicks in Yeji's mind. 

Ah. Of course. Yeji clicks her tongue, sighing. Jisu has probably told Chaeryeong what happened and now they're interrogating her about something. 

Probably her nonexistant progress with Jisu, she thinks.

"Ok, cut the crap, kids. I know what you three are trying to do." Yeji waves her hand in front of them, as if telling them to get on with it.

Cause she'll feed their nosy asses with information just this once.

Yuna chuckles as Chaeryeong drops her fake innocent smile, now, full on smirking as she crosses her arms together.

Ryujin shoots her a knowing look and suddenly Yeji regrets signalling for them to get on with it. 

Chaeryeong covers Yuna's ears with her hands as she watches Ryujin do her thing.

"You slept with Jisu?!" Ryujin fires, her hands slamming on the table to make it more dramatic. 

Yeji's eyes widened, everyone looked in their direction. Shooting them questioning looks and Yeji swears she's going to slap the fuck out of Ryujin for saying that out loud. 

"Shut your mouth, holy shit! I didn't!" 

She regrets rushing to this place to talk to them now. Face palming at the three of them, they were obviously enjoying this.

Oh, they really do and Yeji regrets it so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I mispelled "friendship" somewhere tell me where tf it is pls


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of stickers and bandaids, what could've made Jisu so upset?

"Can you not say that out loud? We're in a public place!" Yeji warned. Keeping her voice down as low as she can because she's about to die of embarrasement if Ryujin doesn't stop saying "you slept with Jisu" over and over. 

"I'm just trying to tell the truth." Ryujin has this smug look on and Yeji would've hit the younger girl right then and there. 

Sighing, she face palms as Yuna and Chaeryeong chuckles. "I can't deal with the three of you right now, teasing me and such." 

"You're no fun, unnie. We don't even know what happened. We were just asking!" Yuna cuts in, blinking cutely as if she's trying to use aegyo to make Yeji spill.

Now, Yeji was planning on telling them, but since Ryujin was being a little shit, trying to get on Yeji's nerves, she changed her mind.

"You should've brought duck tape and taped Ryujin's mouth, I was willing to tell you what happened but she just blew it for the three of you." Yeji points at Ryujin who acts all innocent, as if she wasn't teasing Yeji non stop earlier.

Chaeryeong elbows the short haired girl as Yuna cutely pouts. "Then, I say we keep teasing you until you finally decide to tell us every detail of what happened in your apartment." 

Ryujin wiggles her eyebrow hinting that something other than cuddling happened. Yeji sighs, she's guessing that Jisu never told Chaeryeong anything because they wouldn't be pestering her right now if they knew that they just cuddled.

Yeji swears that the three younger girls act like children pestering their mother to tell them a bed time story. She shook her head, this was too ridiculous and Yeji could not handle this.

Chaeryeong reaches out to shake Yeji by her arm. "Come on, tell us the shortened version if you want, that'll be ok." 

"Hey, what the hell do you even think happened, huh?" 

None of them answered just shooting her a knowing look. Yeji swears that once she's done with this interrogation, she'll just run outside. 

Groaning, she scratches her nape, looking helpless as the three girls look at her, waiting for her to tell them everything. 

"We cuddled. That's all." Ryujin huffs at what she said, "Wow, for real? That's so gay" 

Yuna laughs out loud, catching other people's attention. But the three younger girls didn't seem to care as Yeji hid her face behind her hand.

Embarrassed that she was even in the same table as the other three. "Are you sure that's all?" Chaeryeong asks, squinting her eyes at Yeji.

Seriously, what the hell do these kids think happened? Yeji looks at each and everyone of them in disbelief. 

"What? Is there anything more that Jisu did when I was sleeping? No, because I know for a fact that Jisu didn't feed your curiosity, that's why I'm here." Yeji crosses her arms, leaning back on her chair.

"I mean, unnie, that's exactly why we called you here." Yeji looks at Yuna with a much more dramatic take of the expression 'disbelief' and she could see both Ryujin and Chaeryeong cringing at her from her peripheral vision.

She turns to them, stuck her tongue out before returning her attention towards the youngest out of the four of them. "And here I thought you were all worried that I got hit in the face." 

Yeji wiped a fake tear from her eyes, acting like she was hurt when in reality, she's not. "Well, we all know you're alright. Considering the fact that Jisu unnie took care of you." Yuna grins widely at the oldest.

That wasn't a lie. It was pure truth yet Yeji still wanted to deny the fact that Choi Jisu took care of her. She was flustered, yes. 

And admitting that Jisu did take care of her is like admitting that Jisu makes her feel.. weird feelings. 

Like the butterflies as other people call it. And the gay panic, which Ryujin likes to say all the time when she finds Yuna adorable in doing just the simplest things.

Now, Yeji thinks, does Jisu ever feel these things as well? Like towards her, or whenever they're together. Or whenever Yeji does something romantic? 

Well, when did she even did something romantic towards Jisu? 

Uhm.. buying her food..? That's quite on the romantic side.. right? Hell, who is she kidding? She doesn't know! 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even notice Chaeryeong snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"That's what we call daydreaming. About who, you may ask? It's none other than the Choi Jisu herself." Ryujin teasingly says a she points at Yeji with a plastic spoon. 

Yeji swats Ryujin's hand away along with the plastic spoon, "Oh, shut it, Ryu." 

"Oh, but she didn't deny it!" Yuna bit on her lip, pointing an accusing finger at Yeji while Chaeryeong holds in her laughter. 

Well, Yeji was definitely caught right then and there, her brain failing her as she doesn't come up with a great excuse for a cover up. 

The only thing she was able to do at the moment was to awkwardly clear her throat, shifting in her seat. 

The three younger girls all know Yeji too well to know that Yeji only does this kinds of gestures when she knows she's been caught but tries to ignore the topic by keeping silent. 

Or just doing something random to distract them.

"We were right!" Chaeryeong beams, throwing both of her arms up in the air as Yeji covers half of her face with her hand. 

"Hey, I said keep it down." The oldest frowns at them but they only smiled widely in return. "Oh, unnie, you can't intimidate us right now. You've been caught by us and it's alright." Yuna nods her head as she spoke.

Looking the most considerate with her eyes closed. Ryujin snickers on the side.

"It's alright, we get you. You love Jisu unnie, we get it." Chaeryeong leans in to pat Yeji's hand. 

Ah, these kids. Truly doing everything they could to keep on teasing their unnie. Yeji just knows that they can't tease Jisu the same way they tease her. 

She turns her attention to Ryujin. The short haired girl sending her a signal. "Make a move." She mouths as Yeji quickly shook her head vigorously. 

"Coward." 

Yeji flashes her an unamused look before flipping her off. "Ahh, don't you three have school today? You shouldn't be with me right now." 

She tries her best to divert the topic into another but the three girls know what she's doing. "Don't change the topic unnie!" Yuna playfully slaps her hand 

She was caught off guard and she laughs, "Hey!" 

If she ends up spending more time in this ice cream shop with them, then she's doomed. 

Because she knows that they'll be spending it to give Yeji some tips and advices on how to woo Jisu. 

And doing that isn't what she's planning to do. 

Well, at least not right now. 

\---- 

Seeing Jisu standing in front of her apartment wasn't what she was expecting when she finally escaped the three younger girls. 

Fiddling with her fingers as if hesitant to knock on the door. Yeji stops just a few feet away from Jisu, holding onto her bag tightly. 

Realizing the way Jisu is much, much, more smaller than her and it was .. adorable. It made Yeji's lips curl into a small smile. 

She pocketed both of her hands as she takes careful steps towards Jisu, approaching her slowly to not startle her. 

Yeji stops just a few spaces away from Jisu's personal space. Finally, the smaller girl took notice of her presence and turns her head to meet her gaze. 

".. Hi." Jisu mumbles, sounding shy. Probably because she was caught standing in front of Yeji's apartment. The taller girl nods, offering Jisu a small smile. 

She's still careful in talking to Jisu. For the past few days she's been very gentler around the smaller girl, like she wanted to show Jisu that she's not going to pull another shit show that will break her again. 

"Hey.. what's up?" 

"I uh.. I was about to knock on your door, but you weren't here anyway. Uhm, that's not the point. I was just going to ask you about my part in our group project" 

Yeji was surprised, she didn't expect Jisu to ask about it but considering the fact that Jisu has spent some time at her home, she probably saw her project lying around inside Yeji's room.

"Oh, you found out.." Yeji sheepishly smiles, reaching out to scratch her neck. She got found out.

"Yeah, I did." The silver haired girl was expecting to see Jisu's cold stare but she didn't have that look right now. She actually looked calm.

Not even glaring at Yeji for taking her project without permission. Progress? Is it? 

Her expression was soft, and Yeji didn't know she would ever see that expression when Jisu looked at her. It was new and it was nice to see. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted to help you with it." 

Jisu shook her head slowly, "No, it's alright. I can continue it now." Yeji nods and she steps closer to Jisu. 

Suddenly the smaller girl feels her heart beat faster as Yeji moves closer, she wasn't in the right state of mind as she takes a step back.

Watching as Yeji focused on opening her door to let her and Jisu in. She wasn't even bothered at the wag Jisu stared at her and Jisu doesn't even know why she's staring at her. 

She was just.. caught in the moment, maybe.

The taller girl pushes the door open, wordlessly gesturing for Jisu to follow and the smaller girl did. 

When she steps foot inside, she was greeted by the warmth of Yeji's apartment and Yeji's familiar scent. 

It was all so.. welcoming and it made Jisu feel warm and suddenly.. happy. Yet, she doesn't know why. 

She's only been here for how many times? Two? Three? She doesn't remember but it feels as if she's been living here for a long time as it felt like home.

The same way she feels when she's at home with her family, wether be it in Korea or in Canada. 

It was so familiar that Jisu calmed down. Yeji comes out of her bedroom while holding a rolled up paper and a folder.

Jisu doesn't remember having a folder like that when she started working on her part. So, she looked at Yeji weirdly and questioningly.

Yeji chuckles, sensing Jisu's confusion, "The folder wasn't originally yours, I just added it in. Your original work is in the folder, I didn't want to throw it away even if it was.. somewhat looking like a used up rag." 

She handed it to Jisu who gladly took it with both hands. If Jisu was the same old cold person from a few days ago, she'd take Yeji's words as a bad thing. Like she's insulting Jisu's work but she doesn't feel that way.

Really, she doesn't. She was.. happy, surprisingly.

She appreciated the way Yeji never threw her work away even though it was all beaten up and is a mess. "Why didn't you throw it away?" 

"Ahh, you worked hard on it. You were walking in the rain with that hard work and you expect me to throw it away? That wouldn't be a great thing to do, you know?" 

Jisu looks up at Yeji. There it was again. The look that Yeji was giving her. Filled with sincerity and honesty, it almost made Jisu smile widely in front of her but she looked down at the papers in her hands instead. 

"Alright, have you started yours?" 

"Yeah, I have. I'm almost done with it and I'm probably going to finish it today, my partner invited me to do it with her at a nearby café so.." She stops talking and ends it with a soft smile.

Jisu nods, "Then, I'll be going now." 

Yeji nods as well, she walks Jisu towards the door and leans on the door frame as she watches Jisu walk down the hall, making her way back to her shared apartment with Chaeryeong. 

When Yeji was about to turn around and close the door, Jisu calls out to her. 

She looks back and sees Jisu looking back at her, she raises both of her eyebrows, waiting for Jisu to say something. 

"Thank you." 

She says before turning around and disappearing into her shared apartment with Chaeryeong. 

Yeji didn't even have time to react. It's as if it slowly sank into her. The words. 

Those simple words yet it meant a lot to Yeji. The way Jisu said it, it wasn't forced, it was so genuine that Yeji even thought she was imagining it.

She almost felt herself crumble to the floor as her heart started to beat faster. Heat rising up to her face. 

Though she manages to keep herself from breaking down as she enters her apartment, closing the door behind her before she crouches. 

Holding onto her face as she feels like her cheeks were going to tear apart with the way she's smiling ear to ear. 

She can't believe that Jisu had this strong effect on her. 

Could it be? That Jisu's slowly opening up to her? Slowly trusting her and such? 

Yeji hopes so. 

\---- 

Her phone has been ringing for quite some time now. She keeps declining the calls since it would be disrespectful to just accept it. 

She was in the nearby café with her partner in their project, Kim Jiwoo, or Chuu, that's what they normally call her.

Yeji knows her because of Kim Hyunjin and Jeon Heejin and Jiwoo is extremely friendly, she might be a bit older than Yeji but she treats everyone as her friend.

Jiwoo looks up from her work and flashes Yeji a curious look, both of her eyebrows raised. "You should accept that, I don't mind." She smiles. 

Yeji instantly shook her head, "Oh no, I don't think that's necessary, I can just turn my phone off." 

The older girl shook her head, "No, no, you should answer it. I think it's important, really I don't mind at all." 

Jiwoo was and has always been kind, that's why a lot of people really admire and love her. From the way she moves as if she's been eating sweets all day because of how energetic she is. 

She's literally the embodiment of the sun. Really, she was too bright and was all smiles. Yeji honestly loved having the older girl around. 

Though, sometimes Jiwoo is too bright and energetic for other people, like one of Kim Hyunjin's friends, Son Hyejoo. 

Yeji can't even imagine how chaotic it must be to be a part of Heejin and Kim Hyunjin's big friend group. 

They were all mixed up with a lot of unique personalities and it also didn't help that there were 12 of them and they also share one big dorm. 

Yeji can't even handle Yuna, Ryujin and Chaeryeong alone, she can't imagine how it must be living with 11 other girls. 

Jiwoo flashes her one of her bright smiles, and Yeji smiles widely, nodding as she reached out for her phone. 

Turning to the side out of respect as she takes the call. "Yeji!" 

Beomgyu's voice was what she heard on the other line. "Oh, hey, what's up? Why'd you call?" 

"Are you alright??" 

Yeji frowns, Beomgyu must've seen the video and is just asking if she's alright. He has always been caring.

"Oh, yeah. You saw the video didn't you?" 

"Of course I did! It's literally spreading all over the campus, it's hard to avoid." 

Yeji hums. "Yeah.. but, I'm alright, don't worry." 

"I know, but.. that's not the only thing I want to tell you." 

Yeji's eyebrows raised. What could Beomgyu be talking about? Is there something that Soobin did again? 

"Hm, what is it?" 

"Why did you let Jisu go with Soobin again??" 

Then there was silence. Yeji couldn't process it properly. Again? What does he mean again? Is Jisu with Soobin right now? 

"What? Gyu, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You don't know?? Soobin's with Jisu! And I honestly don't know what he'll do." 

"Beomgyu, don't judge him like that. Yeah, he might've hit me and Hyunjin for, I don't know, probably 2 or 3 times but I don't think he'll do that to Jisu."

"No, you don't understand. You might be right but I'm not ok with my cousin being around him. You have to help me, meet me at the campus library." 

Yeji scoffs, "Gyu, what the hell?? I'm doing something, I'm busy, don't you trust Soobin?"

Yeji was met with silence, she guesses that Beomgyu was hesitating. Hesitant to answer her question. 

She gets him. She doesn't even know if Soobin will start acting up but what can Yeji do? It's literally all up to Jisu wether she'll let Soobin make a mistake again or not.

Plus, what can Yeji do to help? She can't even explain herself to Jisu, and she knows Jisu isn't even believing in her half of the time so.. what can she do about it? 

She's sure Jisu won't listen to her either. 

"Just.. please, why don't you come here and help me with Soobin. This is also a good chance for you to explain everything to Jisu." 

Beomgyu didn't even let Yeji respond as he already hanged up. Yeji clicks her tongue. What the hell is she going to do now? 

She has a project, and she was expecting to finish it with Jiwoo right now. 

Bothered and confused on what to do she puts her phone inside her pocket, looking down at her work. 

She absolutely doesn't know what to do, she can't just ditch Jiwoo right now. They need to finish this project today! Because the earlier they do, they get more time for themselves.

Jiwoo must've noticed the way Yeji looked as she cleared her throat, reaching her hand out to tap Yeji's hand that was resting on the table. 

The silver haired girl looked up at Jiwoo. A bit surprised at the sudden contact. The brunette smiles, "I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you were just in front of me talking to someone and I could clearly hear it." 

Yeji smiles awkwardly, ah, she must've raised her voice a bit. She's not mad that Jiwoo heard her talking to Beomgyu. 

She's more like, embarrassed. 

"Ah.. it's alright, Unnie. It's not really that important.. the thing we talked about, I meant." 

Jiwoo shook her head, "No, no. You should go." 

Yeji was taken a back. So Jiwoo heard that part too. She rubs her nape, not knowing what to do, she really did want to go to the library to meet up with Beomgyu... but the project.

"If you're thinking about the project, don't worry! We can continue this tomorrow!" Jiwoo reassures her, showing her a thumbs up. 

And Yeji couldn't be more grateful. She smiles widely, "Alright. I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow. But will you be alright going home alone?" 

Jiwoo's eyebrows raised up. "Oh, me? No, no, someone's going to fetch me, so don't worry." The girl shows Yeji her phone, and she caught a glimpse of someone's name on the screen. 

Ha Sooyoung. 

Oh. 

Yeji smiles then nods, "Keep safe, unnie. Also, thank you!" She stands up and slightly bows in front of the older girl. 

Before she can even walk away from their table, Jiwoo pulls her by the wrist. "Hold on." 

She looks back at Jiwoo with curious eyes. The older girl opened her bag, rummaging through it as Yeji watched. 

Jiwoo looks up and hands Yeji a colorful bandaid along with some little stickers. 

Yeji's face lights up. Finding it adorable that Jiwoo would not only give her a bandaid but also cute little stickers. 

It was cute and pure. Their interactions were exploding with cuteness and Yeji can't help but smile widely. 

Jiwoo was just naturally adorable. 

"For your wounds. Keep safe, Yeji ah!" The older girl smiles widely before patting Yeji's hand. 

She smiles back before turning around and leaving the café. Running as soon as she was outside. 

Not caring if her bag was bouncing on her back. She just needed to get to the library as fast as she could. 

When she did arrive, however, she was met with Beomgyu, Jisu and Soobin talking in front of the library's entrance. 

She frowns, she guesses that they were probably kicked out of the library for being too noisy. 

Beomgyu was holding onto Jisu's wrist, keeping her in place as she stood behind Beomgyu. Soobin was just staring into Beomgyu's eyes, nor glaring only staring. 

"What's happening here?" Yeji asks, successfully catching their attention. Soobin looks at her and his eyes shook instantly, looking down on the ground as fast as he could, avoiding Yeji's gaze. 

She didn't say a word as she turns her attention towards Beomgyu and Jisu. The girl shoots her a cold glare as Beomgyu sighs in relief, "We got kicked out because Soobin here doesn't want to talk peacefully." 

"Hey, I was just trying to talk to Jisu, am I not allowed to do that?" Soobin looks up at Beomgyu as he shook his head, "As of now you're not allowed to talk to my cousin." 

Soobin can't argue with that. He then turns to look at Yeji, "Done with your date, are you?" before storming off, leaving Yeji dumbfounded. 

What date? 

They don't know where he's going but he went inside his car, leaving them all with peace and quiet. 

Yeji lets out a sigh of relief before turning her head towards Jisu. Looking at the girl who looked like she was about to shoot lasers out of her eyes. 

Why did she look so angry at her? Jisu pulls her arm away from Beomgyu and starts to walk off. 

Yeji and Beomgyu share a look, "What happened?" 

"Nothing happened, I managed to stop Soobin from talking to Jisu further. I don't want him around Jisu right now and that includes communicating." 

She just hums in response as they both watched Jisu walking off or.. stomping off really. 

Beomgyu slightly elbows Yeji, "What?" 

"Go. Follow her. Take her home." Yeji blinks. "I don't get you." 

Beomgyu groans. "You're one clueless girl, just go! Take her home safely!" He pushes Yeji to walk and Yeji almost falls to the ground, luckily she managed to keep herself up.

Sighing, she runs her fingers through her hair before speed walking towards Jisu. 

She caught up to her and the cold aura that was around Jisu was stopping her from saying any word to Jisu. 

They were in good terms earlier, why did Jisu suddenly did a 180 and is now being very cold towards her again? 

".. Jisu." 

"It's Lia." 

Cold. Yeji silently winces at Jisu's cold and stern tone. 

She can't believe how fast Jisu's mood changes. Yeji looks behind her to see if Beomgyu was still there but he wasn't anymore. 

He probably already walked off to somewhere, leaving Yeji to talk with Jisu. Or to just walk her home silently, that could work.

But Yeji was curious. So she said fuck it and continued to try and talk to Jisu. 

"Jisu yah." She calls out. "I told you, it's Lia." 

Here we go again with the names. 

Yeji decides to walk faster so she would be in front of the smaller girl. "Hey, what's up? Are you mad?" 

Jisu looks up at her and glares. Cold and deadly that it almost made Yeji scared for her own life. 

Jisu can be intimidating and that's quite scarry for Yeji.

"What? Are you mad at me?" 

Finally, this caught the smaller girl's attention. Stopping on her tracks, surprising Yeji. 

"What do you think?" 

"Uh.. Uhm.. did I do something wrong?" 

"I don't know why you're asking me these questions. I don't care if you did something wrong or something that might upset me. Go away Hwang." Jisu walks pass her, speed walking to get away from her probably. 

Yeji scratches her head. What did she even do? She just arrived, yet, Jisu is acting as if she did something to upset her. 

Nevertheless, she runs and walks beside Jisu again. Wanting to know what she did that made Jisu this upset. 

She slowly creeps her hand beside Jisu's, snaking it around to hold it gently. She successfully did. Startling herself that Jisu didn't budge nor did Jisu snap at her. 

Yeji smiles. 

"Are you done with your project?" Jisu asks out of nowhere, yet her voice still came out as cold and a bit stern, though the way her hand held onto Yeji's said otherwise. 

"Uh, about that, we didn't get to finish it, but I'm sure we'll finish it tomorrow." 

And it's as if Yeji said something bad that made Jisu even more upset and pissed. The smaller girl releases Yeji's hand and walks faster, leaving the silver haired girl behind. 

What the hell?? 

"Yah, yah! Jisu! Wait up! Why? You're really mad, what's wrong??" She runs towards Jisu again, stopping the smaller girl from walking this time. 

Jisu glares at her again, "What do you mean? Just go away and finish your damn project." 

Yeji's eye widened, kind of shocked but she expected Jisu to act this way. Though she was still confused. 

She knows that Jisu was upset about something, she just won't tell Yeji right away. 

Yeji sighs before patting Jisu's head. "Don't pat my head, I'm not a child." Jisu snaps. 

Yeji retracts her hand as soon as Jisu said that, scared that Jisu might slap her hand away. 

And knowing Jisu, she would most likely do that. "I.. I'm sorry for whatever I did." She mumbles. Jisu looks away from Yeji, yet she stays still. 

"Don't apologize when you don't even know what you did. Go play with your stickers somewhere and stop following me. I can go home on my own, Hwang." Jisu says before turning around and leaving Yeji behind. 

Yeji then tilts her head to the side as she watches Jisu walk away from her. 

She was right. Jisu was upset but she doesn't know exactly why. Though, what confused her the most is, how did Jisu know that she got stickers from Jiwoo? 

She reaches into her pocket and takes out the stickers, looking at each and every one of them. Admiring them. 

They were all cute yet they might be the reason why Jisu was upset. 

But how..? 

Sighing, she puts all the stickers that she got from Jiwoo back into her pocket. Walking away. 

Planning on going home but was just going to look for her car. 

Ahh, what stupidity. She wants to know why Jisu is upset. Was it really connected with the stickers? 

If so, why?

Well, she has to find out fast. She doesn't want Jisu to keep on acting like this towards her. 

Though, it was her first time holding Jisu's hand for a long time. Or was it?  
She did hold Jisu's hand when they went to Ryujin's baseball match.

But she didn't feel the warmth that time for she was focused on the way Hyunjin was glaring at Jisu and Soobin.

Jisu's hand was soft and warm. It fit hers perfectly. She smiles at the thought. 

She'd love to hold her hand again soon.Well, not now because Jisu's upset, maybe when she's not. 

Finally, she finds her car and gets in it. Wanting to get home as soon as possible and if blessed, she might see Jisu on the way home.

She can give her a right home.. right? If Jisu will even agree. 

In the end, Yeji just rides home with a stupid smile on her face. Failing to forget the feeling of Jisu's hand in hers. 

It turned her into a fool, for real. And she's willing to turn into a fool again if it meant being able to hold Jisu's hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all watch Itzy's vlive yesterday and earlier? They were a mess and I love it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy. One word, yet two people feel it at the same exact time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ITZY'S LOVELY, TALENTED, CARING AND LOVING LEADER, HWANG YEJI!

The very next day, Jisu found herself buried in a ton of papers in the afternoon. Not literally, but all of these papers that she's working on were all a part of her project. 

Now she regrets telling Yeji that she can finish it. It was a lie, she can't, she's literally struggling with this alone when she has a damn partner to work with. 

Well, if only her partner went to where they were supposed to meet up to work on this project in the first place, Jisu would've trusted him. 

Heck, she trusts Yeji more than that dude.

Jisu leans on her chair. Repeating her thoughts over and over. Does she really? Trust Yeji? 

She doesn't know. 

But at least the taller girl helped her. 

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Jisu's head. 

What if she asks Yeji for help.... again? 

She instantly shook her head at the thought, that's ridiculous. For Jisu, it is. She will never ask Yeji for help. 

She doesn't need help! 

Another lie. 

She does need help. Like, desperately. But does it really have to be Yeji though? 

The door to her room swings open, it startled Jisu. She turned around and saw Chaeryeong holding the door knob, looking at her with both of her eyebrows raised. 

Jisu tilted her head to the side. "Hey, what's up?" 

Chaeryeong blinks, "I should be the one asking you that. I keep hearing you groan and wincing loudly like you were being butchered or something. What's wrong?" 

Jisu slightly opened her mouth, forming an "O" shape. She didn't even realize that she was frustratingly groaning non stop earlier. Feeling embarrassed, she bit her lip and diverted her gaze towards her mess of a bed. 

"I'm just.. frustrated and stressed about this project of mine." She spins in her chair, lazily gesturing towards the papers scattered across her table. 

The younger girl in front of her door nods before walking over to Jisu. "But.. wasn't Yeji unnie working on that a few days ago? Why'd you take it?"

The older girl sighs as Chaeryeong plops down on Jisu's soft yet messy bed. "Uhm.. well, she wasn't even done with her part. It wouldn't be nice of me to dunk this work load on top of her own—.." 

Jisu stops. Trailing off before turning her head towards Chaeryeong, looking straight into her eyes. 

Chaeryeong then sits up straight, frowning at Jisu as if questioning why she stopped talking. Jisu stares at her hard and that's when Chaeryeong realizes what she just blurted out before Jisu even answered. 

Smiling awkwardly, she bit her tongue. "I forgot something, I have to go now, unnie." She moved to stand up but Jisu's cold voice froze her on her spot.

"Lee Chaeryeong." It was enough for Chaeryeong to admit defeat.

The younger girl sat back down, sighing. "Alright, unnie. I knew. I knew that Yeji unnie took and worked on your project and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier." 

Jisu sighs, defeated. She can't believe Chaeryeong is in on this. Acting like they're in some kind of reality tv show where Chaeryeong's job is to make Yeji and Jisu become closer and become friends.

Or become.. something more.

"Ryeong.. honestly. What is this all about?" 

Chaeryeong hesitated, shuffling on the bed. What can she tell Jisu? That she's trying to set her up with Yeji? And the reason? Simple. Because they look cute together. 

Or.. that enemies to lovers is a cute genre and she would love to see it happen in front of her like some kdrama but in real life.

That was Yuna's creative reasoning not Chaeryeong's. And for Ryujin? She's just so tired of seeing Yeji run away from Jisu every damn time. 

She needs to stop being afraid and just face Jisu and fix everything. Let Jisu understand. 

It's quite hilarious for Chaeryeong. Because, out of all of the three of them, Ryujin is the only one who has a reason that is ... reasonable. 

Sighing, again, Chaeryeong shifts in her seat. Fiddling with her own hands as she tries to internally prepare herself for the scolding that she'll get once she explains what they're really doing.

"Unnie... it's nothing harmful, really. We're just—" 

"Helping Yeji to make me forgive her." 

Chaeryeong was surprised. That wasn't what they were doing exactly but.. in a way.. they kind of are.

Well, at least she can get away with this. She doesn't need to tell Jisu what her real reason is. 

She doesn't reply though.

Jisu gulps. 

"I know. I've known for quite a while now. Only because you all weren't being secretive at all.. it's almost as if it was alright if you got found out." 

That was no lie. That was the truth. Heck, that was the original plan yet, when they all see the way Jisu and Yeji fit together perfectly, they changed the plan. 

Because they knew, Jisu falling in love with Yeji would mean forgiving Yeji as well. 

But it seems that, all of those... All of these progress. 

Seems like it doesn't have any meaning to Jisu at all. 

But in their eyes, in everyone's eyes, to Yeji it means a lot. It means so many things to her. 

And they don't plan on keeping that a secret. They want Jisu to know what Yeji feels or what she have always felt.

Though, Jisu is the only one who doesn't see it. 

"Ryeong.. you know.. I already told you that.. I don't.. I can't forgive her." Jisu mutters, looking down at her hands. 

When she does look up however, Chaeryeong has this expression that can break any person's heart. Sadness and pain. 

She looked so hurt yet she doesn't look like she's about to cry, her eyes were just glossy. 

It almost.. 

Almost resembled something.. or someone. The look of pure pain and regret, though, Chaeryeong's didn't have any regret in them.

Just pain and a little bit of pity towards Yeji, probably.

Past

Seeing feline like eyes tremble and almost tear up made Jisu so weak that she almost even cried even harder. 

She felt her knees starting to give way, wanting to break down and fall to the ground right then and there but Yeji's firm arms that were wrapped around her held her up.

Yeji hugged her so tightly that Jisu thought it would be impossible for her to keep her balance once Yeji pulls away because all of her weight were on the taller girl.

Jisu sniffles, clutching onto Yeji's shirt tighter as she uses Yeji's tall build to keep her from falling to her knees. 

She could clearly hear Yeji let out little sniffles and sobs here and there but it sounded as if she didn't want Jisu to hear nor notice. 

Oh, how did they even get into this situation? 

Yeji was so warm, keeping her safe but Jisu didn't like the way this felt so great. Yeji wasn't supposed to make her feel safe. 

No, no. 

That wouldn't make sense! Yeji's the reason why she's crying right now, yet she's also the reason why Jisu's still standing and keeping herself from crying so hard. 

Everything was so different and weird when it came to Hwang Yeji. 

The way she hurt Jisu so bad that it was all beyond repair.. well, some of them. 

But feeling the warmth she brought with her almost makes up all of those pain, like they were vanishing every second.

".. Don't cry.. I'm sorry.." Yeji whispers. Jisu could feel how Yeji's lips trembled when she whispered into her ear. 

Jisu lightly and weakly hit Yeji's arm, as if she's trying to tell Yeji that she doesn't want her here nor around her. 

But the message didn't go through as Yeji held her tighter. 

This damn party. She shouldn't have come here if only she knew Yeji would be here, chasing after her to tell her "I'm sorry" over and over. 

And even though Jisu was so damn close to just saying, "It's alright. I'm ok." her mouth always blurts out the words 

"Stop trying to make things worse with your empty words." 

The words she said were harsh and she knows it. 

She knows that it hurt Yeji. She knows that it felt like knives stabbing her heart non stop, yet Jisu refused to feel pity. 

Suddenly, Yeji's arms became loose. Slowly falling to her sides as Jisu felt disappointed from the warmth that was now lost. 

Refusing to admit that she liked the way Yeji held her close and said those words over and over. 

Also, refusing to admit that she was ready. 

Ready to just drop all of this bullshit and forget what happened and forgive. Yeji is just human after all and Jisu knows that. 

Jisu's not a bad person. She was considering doing that the next day when she has finally calmed down. 

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Yeji's hands on both of her cheeks, pulling her close. 

It was all too sudden and Jisu was so caught up into whatever the hell that caught her up. She froze on her spot, not being able to understand what exactly was happening. 

When she felt soft lips pressed against her forehead, her heart melts. Her eyes widened and somehow her tears stopped flowing out of her eyes non stop. 

Suddenly, she felt alright. Everything around her felt so light. The anger, the pain, the sadness.. it was all gone. 

Like it all faded as soon as Yeji planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

It was nice. 

A nice feeling and Jisu found herself slowly reaching up to gently hold onto both of Yeji's hands before slowly closing her eyes. 

Everything was so calm now. And it felt right and nice for once. 

All because of Hwang Yeji. 

And then a click and a flash. 

That was all it fucking took.. to take this peaceful little gesture and scene to be thrown away somewhere to be forgotten. 

Never to be heard nor know of from anyone but Jisu and Yeji... and probably from someone else.

Present

Jisu blinks before looking away from Chaeryeong. 

She thought she had forgotten the memory. But, turns out, she hasn't. Seeing Chaeryeong's pained eyes and pained expression made Jisu remember every little bit. 

And she hated it, despite the fact that she liked the way the memory played out until it ended in a bad way. 

Cursing herself internally. "Ryeong, don't look at me like that.. I'm sorry." She mutters, oh, so softly before reaching out and patting the girl's hand. 

The younger girl sighs, "It's just that—.. I don't understand it unnie.." 

"What can't you understand?" Jisu asks, genuinely curious.

"That you let someone like Soobin into your life, forgive him like he's worthy of your mercy but Yeji's not an exception.." 

Her tone was quite spiteful but Jisu understands that Chaeryeong meant it as a way to show that she doesn't approve of Soobin. 

It isn't a gesture where Chaeryeong directs her hate towards Jisu. She's just one honest girl. 

Being struck by those words, Jisu wanted to keep quiet, but her own mouth betrayed her.

".. I still don't know what Soobin did so badly, Ryeong. I can't just jump and say that Soobin needs to be kicked out of my life just because he picked a fight with Hyunjin and punched Yeji like some war freak." 

Chaeryeong shook her head ever so slightly before nodding. Jisu was right, she got no other proof that Soobin did a bad thing in the past but Yeji. 

If only Yeji had opened up and told Jisu what the dude did in the past, they would've said bye bye to Soobin earlier than this.

"You might want to dive deeper into Yeji's thoughts. Ask her what happened in the past.. things that you missed out on." 

With that, Chaeryeong pats Jisu's shoulder before standing up and leaving Jisu in her room to continue her project. 

Giving her some peace and quiet. 

But then Jisu now has something in her mind. But it doesn't involve ditching her damned project of course. 

She has to finish it no matter what. 

Standing up, she quickly packed all of her stuff that were all just lazily laid around the bed, table and on the floor too.

Shoving it all in her bag in one smooth and swift push. Going somewhere? Well, of course.

She's going over to Yeji's apartment for the next part in her project. She needs help.. and she can't keep waiting for a damn miracle to happen. 

A miracle where Hwang Yeji asks to help her and not steal her darned projects to work on them without Jisu even knowing. 

Yes, she is still quite bitter because of this subject or topic. 

It is a good thing and a bad thing. Yeji wanting to help is a good thing, but her suddenly taking it without permission is a bad thing. 

Lowering her pride down, she walked out of her room to find Chaeryeong nowhere. She must be in her room, Jisu thinks. 

She'll just text Chaeryeong, she doesn't want to tell Chaeryeong what she's about to do in person. She'll die of embarassement. 

Walking out of her apartment with her bag on her back, she stomped her way towards Yeji's apartment door. Mentally preparing herself when the door swings open. 

Revealing Yeji sporting a black cap with a mask on. If Jisu didn't know who she is she'd probably think that Yeji was a robber, breaking into a random apartment. 

She stops on her tracks, feeling like she was caught in an act. Yeji stops too, turning her head to look at Jisu. 

There was this weird and awkward tension surrounding them like they both caught each other doing ungodly things when in reality, they just bumped into each other.

Yeji fake coughs, which added more to the awkward silence. Jisu adjusts her bag on her shoulder, shifting her weight to her left leg. 

".. good morning..?" 

Jisu wanted to burst out laughing if only she wasn't sulking yesterday. Why was she even sulking? She forgot and she thinks it's quite irrelevant now.

But, to Yeji.. it's still relevant. "It's.. 3 in the afternoon.." 

"Uhm. Right.. yeah." The taller girl mumbles through her mask, reaching up to rub her nape. Feeling so flustered at the way she said 'good morning' when it isn't morning anymore. 

"I.. should go now, see you." 

"Wait. Where are you going?" Jisu stops her, tightening her hold on her bag strap. 

"Uh, at the nearby café ? Why?" 

Jisu didn't respond and just nodded her head, walking off ahead of Yeji. This left Yeji so confused. She watched as Jisu walked ahead of her but stops. 

The smaller girl looks behind her, frowning at Yeji. "I thought you were going to the nearby café?" 

"Uh, yeah, I am." 

"Then, come on." Jisu gestures for Yeji to walk before turning around, continuing to walk. 

Yeji was confused but sped walked up to Jisu so they would walk beside each other. 

"Are you, by any chance, coming with me?" She mutters, anxious at what Jisu might reply. 

She didn't want to come off as assuming but that's what her brain first thought of. 

Jisu hums, "Why? Am I not allowed to?" 

"Uh, well.. I didn't say that—" 

"Good, then we both agree on it. Now, shut it." Jisu turns to look at Yeji with cold piercing eyes. 

The taller girl quickly shuts her mouth, slowly distancing herself from Jisu as she was quite taken a back. 

Huh, who knew it would be this easy for Jisu to just come along in Yeji's schedules. 

Why did she come with? She doesn't know, this wasn't her plan in the first place after all. 

\---- 

Jisu regrets it. 

She regrets coming along with Yeji. 

They were now seated in a table where it's for four people. And wouldn't you know it, there were three of them sitting around that table. 

Yeji sat beside Jiwoo, her partner for the project as the girl smiled widely at Jisu. "Hi! I'm Jiwoo!" 

Jisu was in front of them. In front of Yeji, more specifically.

".. I know. I'm Choi Lia." Jisu said through gritted teeth. Though Jiwoo doesn't notice the way Jisu sounded irritated, Yeji noticed it and felt uneasy. 

"Oh, I know too! I've heard about you from my friends, Hyunjin and Heejin!" Jiwoo's smile was wide and bright. Jisu wanted to see it turn into a frown so badly. 

"Oh.. is that so? I've heard about you too." Jisu mutters a bit darkly. Jiwoo's eyes go wide, "Really? I didn't think you'd know about me." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Uhm.. well, I'm not really that known, especially my real name because they call me Chuu!" 

She was all smiles. Like Jisu used to be in high school but this isn't high school no more, Jisu felt like someone who is in college can't possibly be this .. cheerful. 

Jisu hums. "Hmm, but I do know you. I see you around with a lot of people everyday." 

"Oh, yes! I have many friends!" Jiwoo was so pure, innocent and she looked as if one little unlikeable comment will break her down. 

And Jisu felt the need to do say something to hurt her.. just a tiny bit. 

Yeji, silently watching them, noticed this and decided to step in and stop whatever the hell Jisu was going to do or say. 

"Ah, Jiwoo!" She spoke, smiling as Jiwoo turned to her with a questioning look. 

"Would you like to eat first before we start with out project?" 

Jiwoo's face lights up, as if it wasn't bright before. Smiling widely, she nods enthusiastically. "Of course!" She stands up and pats Yeji's shoulder. 

"It's on me." She turns her head towards Jisu who had her arms crossed, cold stare, not directed at Jiwoo but at Yeji. 

"What would you like Lia-ssi?" 

Jisu turns her gaze towards the older girl. Her bright and expectant look slowly ticking Jisu off. "Oh, It's fine. I already ate, thank you though." 

Jiwoo tilts her head to the side, "If you say so, but if you ever change your mind, just tell me!" Jisu nods, not showing any appreciation at all. 

"I'll just take whatever you get, Jiwoo unnie." Yeji politely says once Jiwoo turns her head towards her. 

"Alright! I'll be right back!" 

Then there were the two of them. Facing each other. Yeji didn't like the way Jisu was acting, so she never looked back at the girl. 

"What are you trying to do?" 

Jisu raises an eyebrow at her even though Yeji still refuses to look up at her. "What do you mean? I'm just making conversation. You know, you shouldn't cut in when someone's talking, it's rude." 

Yeji sighs, "I don't know what's gotten you so irritated but please, don't bring Jiwoo unnie into this." 

"Oh, so you're scared that she might get hurt now? Why do you care about that girl so much?" Jisu leans in, sending Yeji a death glare. 

"I'm just being a good friend. Listen, if Jiwoo ever gets back to her dorm with a frown, I will be doomed." 

Jisu scoffs. "Unbelievable." 

"No, Jisu, you don't understand, her—" 

"Hwang Yeji, scared of Kim Jiwoo's roommate? Whoever the fuck her roommate is, I don't care." 

Yeji shuts her mouth. Jisu was being, somewhat, a brat and a bitch all mixed together. She has apologized for whatever upset Jisu yesterday, but she doesn't think it worked. 

"Look.. I'm sorry, really. For whatever I've done to upset you so badly that you want to drag Jiwoo unnie in this too." 

"You don't even know what you did." 

"Then.. tell me?" 

"Figure it out yourself." 

With that their conversation ended. Yeji didn't want to push further or else this coffee shop will turn into a battlefield. 

And she doesn't want that to happen. 

\---- 

After several glares from Jisu, they were finally done. Though, she wasn't able to escape Jisu's foot, kicking her under the table from time to time. 

It was whenever Jiwoo would be too close to her or if they would come in contact. 

Basically, just them trying to work on their project, Yeji would get kicked. And she wouldn't know why. 

The three of them walked out of the café, with Jisu quietly following Yeji. 

"Unnie, are you sure you would be alright walking home alone?" Yeji asks Jiwoo who stopped in front of them, her back facing Yeji. 

She turned around and smiled, "Oh, don't worry! I'm not going to walk alone." Jisu rolls her eyes, as she watches them talk to each other. 

"Just walk her home Yeji." She pushed Yeji forward, not caring if Yeji bumped into Jiwoo or of Yeji falls to the ground. 

Or if Jiwoo holds onto Yeji so that the taller girl wouldn't land face first on the concrete. 

She. doesn't. care. 

"Ah, no, no Lia-ssi. It's alright! Yeji can walk you home, I have someon—" 

"Jiwoo!" 

The three of them heard a voice call for the older girl. Turning their heads to the left, they see two tall girls having matching leather jackets walking towards Jiwoo. 

The girl who called out for Jiwoo had a smile on. She had this first love type of smile and Jisu admits, the girl is attractive and quite.. familiar. 

She had short black hair, not short enough to be the same length as Ryujin's but it's long enough to reach her shoulders. 

Though, the girl beside her had black long hair with bangs, looking like the same hair style that Yuna has.

"Ah, you're here!" Jiwoo pulls the short haired girl into a tight hug. "Hey, I'm here too." The other girl with bangs muttered, opening her arms for Jiwoo. 

Yeji knows them both. Ha Sooyoung, the one with short black hair was a friend of Kim Hyunjin and they were both at the party playing beer pong when Yeji jumped in the pool. 

The other girl is Jung Jinsoul, one of the smartest girls in their campus, always often seen with a group of scholar students. 

Sooyoung takes notice of Yeji and Jisu. She smiles at them, "Hi, you're Yeji right? And you must be Lia." She points at them both. 

They both quietly nodded, "Thank you for taking care of Jiwoo. She's quite a handful and sometimes too energetic for people." 

"I can hear you!" 

Sooyoung chuckles, "Anyways. Jiwoo instantly treats you both as her friends so.. uh.." 

Jinsoul cuts in, "What she's trying to say is you're both invited to Jiwoo's girlfriend's birthday party, a.k.a, her." She points at Sooyoung who now smiles shyly. 

Wait.. Girlfriend? 

Jisu didn't know Jiwoo has a girlfriend. And it was Ha Sooyoung at that, the all too known party monster who's smart as fuck. 

Jisu now felt embarrassed. 

She was acting like that for nothing. 

In the end they were invited and Jiwoo left with the two other girls as Yeji and Jisu stood there, watching as they leave. 

Well, of course Jiwoo didn't leave until she was able to give Yeji more stickers. 

It was adorable. 

"She has a girlfriend." 

"I know, I saw." Jisu snaps at her. She knew Yeji was teasing her. 

"So.. are you still upset?" 

"Shut up." Jisu snatches the stickers from Yeji's hand, putting them all in her pocket. "Hey! Those are mine!" 

"Yeah, well here. You can have this one." Jisu puts one little sticker on Yeji's palm before walking away. 

Yeji sighs, she liked those stickers. She looks down at her palm before her lips curved up into a wide smile.

The sticker that Jisu left on her palm was a sticker of her name. All painted with the color red. It was just plain cute. 

A small gesture and Yeji appreciated it. Like a lot. 

She takes out her phone and quickly sticks it on her case. It fit perfectly there. 

Yeji knows that she'd be using this case for a while, especially when she has a new sticker on it. 

\---- 

Despite feeling embarrassed and wanting to dig a hole and hide in it forever, Jisu does go to the party. She didn't even know that some of her friends are invited too, like Lee Chaeryeong who never even told her that she was invited.

She was accompanied by Chaeryeong as the girl held a cup filled with juice. Yes, just juice, nothing more. She did say that she has school tomorrow, she didn't want to show up to class with a headache. 

In fact, she's not even supposed to be here. Though, she tells Jisu that she has other friends other than Jisu and Yeji, to which she laughs at but it is true. 

On the other side of the party house, there she sees Jiwoo with Yeji talking. She saw the way Yeji's lips moved, mumbling something and because the music was so loud, Jisu couldn't hear her words. 

How, she wished she could though. Because, suddenly, she doesn't want Yeji to be talking to someone else. Just her. 

She turns her gaze away from Yeji before the other girl even catches her staring. She hates this feeling and she feels bad for acting like a bitch towards Jiwoo earlier. 

The older is nice and she didn't deserve any of that... it was just that... Jisu hates admitting things to herself.

Admitting the fact that she's starting to feel.. Jealous. 

Jealous because people are crowding around Yeji. Girls and boys, talking to her. With or without feelings. Jisu hates it. 

She doesn't know why, which makes it even more irritating for her. All she wants to do is pull Yeji away from all of them and keep her from talking to anyone else but her. 

Her thoughts were cut off when an all too familiar boy comes up to him. Beomgyu. 

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Sooyoung." He spoke, holding up his cup close to his lips. Jisu shook her head in response. 

"I know her by name, by face and by reputation. Yeji's the only one who knows Sooyoung between the two of us." 

Beomgyu hums as he takes a sip of the liquid in his cup. Alcohol? Juice? Soft drink? Jisu doesn't know what it is. 

".. Soobin wants to talk to you." 

"And you're telling me this because..?" 

"Because he talked to me. Asked for forgiveness and he asked to talk to you." 

Jisu turns her head towards Beomgyu, frowning a bit. "And you forgave him??" 

"Of course.. He explained and all he wants to do now is for you to hear him out." 

She sighs. Of course.. she can't say no, can she? "Where is he?" 

"Over there." He points at the couch, where Soobin was. Just drinking all by himself. Usually he would be with Yeonjun right now, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen. 

Soobin must've noticed Beomgyu pointing at him and instantly stands up when he met Jisu's eyes. 

He walks over to her and wordlessly asks for Jisu's hand. She looked up at Beomgyu first before handing her drink to him. 

Holding onto Soobin's hand as he lead her away from the crowd, where it would be quiet enough for them to talk.

\---- 

"I noticed the way Lia-ssi acted." Yeji was a bit startled by Jiwoo, suddenly popping out of nowhere. 

Yeji chuckles softly, "Ah.. you noticed. I'm sorry about her, unnie. I didn't know why she was so upset.." 

To Yeji's surprise, Jiwoo laughs. It confused her, did she say anything funny? She frowns as Jiwoo looks up at her. 

"You're quite.. oblivious, aren't you, Yeji?" She smiles as Yeji kept on frowning. Was there something she needed to know? 

Does Jiwoo know why Jisu was so upset? Was it obvious? Yeji was so thrown out of the loop that she's instantly diving into her thoughts. 

Jiwoo sighs when she sees the way Yeji looked so confused. She pats Yeji's shoulder, "I pity you. But.. I mean, it's not like I struggled with finding out what I felt towards Sooyoung before we even started dating.." 

Yeji listens in, still not understanding what Jiwoo meant with her being quite oblivious. "But.. you'll get there, don't worry." 

"Uh.. unnie, but how do I get there?" 

"To where?" 

"To what you're talking about." 

Jiwoo hums before her eyes landed on Jisu who was talking to Beomgyu on the other side. "Start with walking up to her and talking to her, that should be good enough." 

Yeji doesn't exactly know what Jiwoo meant but she trusted the older girl. She thinks maybe Jiwoo is helping her in trying to make it up to Jisu but Jiwoo was talking about Yeji not noticing the way Jisu was jealous. 

She probably still is and Jiwoo knows it all too well. 

Though, Yeji looked determined. She stood straight before starting to walk towards Jisu's direction when she suddenly stops. 

Seeing as Soobin has approached her. He popped out of nowhere! What the hell??? 

Yeji was instantly pissed. 

Sad, upset and pissed. She didn't know he would be here, let alone approach Jisu again. 

She watched as he offered his hand towards Jisu and Jisu took it. It crushed Yeji. 

To see Jisu walking off with Soobin. To see that boy leading Jisu to god knows where. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she has a frown on when she looks down on the ground. Not liking what she saw. 

She turns aroun and approaches Jiwoo again. From the looks of it, Jiwoo saw it too and she looked concerned as Yeji still kept ln frowning. 

Damn it. 

Yeji grits her teeth before blinking, "Uh... unnie I think I'll be needing to go home now. Please tell Sooyoung happy birthday. I enjoyed it..momentarily." 

She didn't even wait for Jiwoo's reply, she just instantly turned around and left.

Wanting to go home so badly. 

Because she hated the way the jealousy bubbled inside of her. 

She hated everything at that moment as she blindly made her way towards her apartment. 

She was jealous.. She is jealous and she admits it now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeji liked to steal. She wanted what other's have and have not. Though, she can't really steal what she wants right now; Forgiveness, love and Choi Jisu

Past

Ryujin used to always get tons and tons of snacks from Jisu. Wether it be just candy or anything else that she can give to Ryujin, she would always give. 

All the while, Yeji would just be beside Ryujin, staring at whatever food Jisu has brought for her best friend. 

Always having her chin resting on her palm. She would just stare. Staring at Jisu. Staring at the snacks. Watching as her hands sometimes make contact with Ryujin's, looking like it's sending chills down both of their spines. 

She always looked bitter, having a frown on as she watches these scenes unfold. She could care less about reacting though, she's just.. plain bitter. 

And Jealous if you will. 

Wanting to receive snacks too. Snacks that came from Jisu. Snacks that Jisu would willingly give to her, but of course, that was all too impossible. 

It would only happen in her dreams, imaginations, or somewhere else but reality. 

See, discovering that she developed something towards a person other than Shin Ryujin was hard for Yeji to take in.. before. 

But when she knew she liked Jisu, she instantly accepted it. Like it was nothing. Like she expected it in a way. Well, everyone gets caught up in Jisu's smiles, yes, but Yeji.. 

It was just different when she gets caught up in Jisu's smiles. She was precious and Yeji wanted nothing but to protect her with all of her being. 

Even though Jisu doesn't really particularly like her, the girl is irritated whenever she feels her presence. Yeji can't really do anything about it. 

But, she does get away with some things too though. 

She wanted Jisu to give her stuff too, but she can't possibly force the girl to do so. So, she does this thing where she takes the snacks from Ryujin or from Jisu personally. 

Simply, it's called, stealing. And, Hwang Yeji is quite proud of herself when she succeeds in taking them. 

She could remember vividly how she snatched away the milk that Ryujin has in her hands. Taking it and drinking it before Ryujin could even open it. 

Yeah, sure she sounds like a jerk, but this was her crumbs and she's taking every fucking crumb she gets just to satisfy herself. 

If Jisu nor Ryujin doesn't reciprocate her feelings.. then boohoo, all she could do is.. take the snacks. 

"Hwang! Give it back!" Jisu glares at her, irritated as Yeji, once again, took the chocolate that Jisu was holding. 

It was meant for Ryujin, but Yeji takes it as if it was meant for her in the first place. 

Yeji didn't care, opening it in one swift move. Playfully smiling at Jisu as the girl rolls her eyes, scoffing. 

"You love pissing me off, do you?" 

"Well, I can't say I don't. Because, yes ms. Choi. I do." She takes a bite of the chocolate, before smiling to herself. Loving the taste of the chocolate as Jisu huffs. 

"That was for Ryujin!" 

"Whatever Ryujin owns or has are mine too, so technically, this is mine too" She points at the chocolate before biting on it again. 

"I swear, you try your best to get on my nerves every damn time. What the hell do you even want, Hwang?" 

Yeji tilts her head to the side, munching on the stolen chocolate. Just innocently staring at her like she didn't just stole something from her. 

She swallows before responding. "I want what Ryujin gets." 

It was plain and stupid. Her reason pissed Jisu off even more. What does she do with that answer? 

"Then ask for someone else to give you something, not take from me or Ryujin!" Jisu complained before stepping forward, attempting to snatch the half eaten chocolate away. 

Yeji is faster though, she raises her arm up so that Jisu wouldn't be able to reach it no matter how much she tries. This ends up with Jisu almost so pressed against Yeji while the taller girl just quietly laughs. 

Eventually, Jisu gets tired and stops reaching for it. Scowling, she wanted to hit Yeji right then and there. 

She swears, Hwang Yeji is literally gonna be the reason why she'd be dead. "Oh, come on now, Hwang. Stop acting childish!" 

Yeji sighs before frowning. "I'm not!" 

"Then give the chocolate back!" 

"You think Ryujin would still take it even if it's half eaten??" 

"I don't know??" Jisu hits Yeji's arm making the taller girl wince and chuckle. "I'm sorry.." She mutters 

Jisu looks up at her, her eyes were soft yet she still had a glare on. Trying to intimidate Yeji. 

"Seriously, what do you want?" 

There was a pause. Jisu watched as Yeji puffs her cheeks out, awkwardly looking around, not meeting Jisu's gaze. 

Jisu wasn't even expecting an answer at this point, she just wanted Yeji to leave her alone. But Yeji answers in the end. 

"I want to receive what Ryujin receives. Not from other people, but from you." 

Jisu was a bit taken aback by what she said, stepping back a bit. Trying to comprehend what she just heard. 

"So, simply, I want what Ryujin has and doesn't have.. yet." 

The smaller girl didn't know what Yeji was implying. Yeji was talking about her. 

But she didn't know that and Yeji knew she didn't understand. She reaches into her pocket and takes out another chocolate, the same exact chocolate that she ate. 

"Here." She mutters before handing the chocolate over to Jisu. She was confused when she took the chocolate from Yeji. 

If she had the same exact one, why would she take Jisu's? That was just kind of stupid. 

"If you had one, why'd you take Ryujin's??" Jisu eyes Yeji as the taller girl looked away. 

"Because." Was the only word Yeji said before walking off. Leaving Jisu dumbfounded. 

Present 

Yeji stood in front of her open fridge. Staring at all of the snacks stored in it. Seriously, what the hell is she doing? Just standing there with the fridge open. 

Remembering how she would always take the snacks away from Ryujin and Jisu made her want snacks all of a sudden. 

And now that she's in front of the fridge, she found herself being confused. Does she really want snacks right now? Or does she just want Jisu beside her? 

If someone asked her those questions she'd pick none. Not in the mood to answer such dumb questions. 

Scowling she took some snacks and slammed the fridge open. A bit too harshly, luckily, the fridge wasn't damaged, it's still in one piece. 

Yeji crouched down and sat beside the fridge. There was a gap beside the fridge that was enough to fit Yeji in it. She doesn't know why she chose this spot to sit in but who cares? 

Leaning her back against the fridge she munches on her chips. Sulking all on her own. Why did Soobin have to be there too? Was he even invited? 

She scoffs, harshly digging into the bag of chips to take more. She could feel herself pouting as she continued eating. 

She wasn't drunk, just.. pouty and sulky. Feeling like a child, she just wanted to stay there. To be alone. To have no one interrupt her and her chips. 

Yeji wanted to talk to Jisu, wether Jiwoo told her or not. She really wanted to. 

Want Jisu all to herself. Jisu wasn't even hers and now she's feeling this thing and she knows Jisu wouldn't like to know that Yeji is feeling these type of things towards her. 

It would be weird. 

Liking the person who hates you? Was that weird? Yeji thinks it's weird. It probably is weird for Jisu as well. 

So deep in thought that Yeji didn't even hear the way her apartment door creaked open, followed with a soft, "Yeji?" 

Of course, Yeji, being distracted by her thoughts, did not hear this at all. Well, it happens. When she doesn't snap back to reality. 

She also didn't even noticed the way someone walked into her kitchen and stopped just in front of her fridge to see her, sitting like a child beside the fridge.

It was Jisu.

Jisu wasn't expecting to see Yeji in whatever it is that she's doing with her life. Though, she looked so small and looked like she could fit inside Jisu's pocket. 

Her pout wasn't helping too, along with her knitted eyebrows. Frowning so hard that Jisu thinks Yeji's forehead probably hurt by now. 

She crouches down, tilting her head to the side. Confused on how Yeji still hasn't acknowledge her presence. 

Now, frowning, she mumbles. "Yeji." 

And this wasn't enough as well. Yeji was so deep into her thoughts that even though Jisu was literally beside her, she doesn't budge. 

Jisu sighs. Reaching out her hand to shake or tap on Yeji's shoulder. 

It was a success. 

Yeji quickly turned her head to the side, her eyes widening when she was met with Jisu's frowning face. A bit too close. 

".. Why are you here??" was what Yeji said when she realizes that Jisu is there. "Wa- wait. I must be drunk, why would Jisu be here?" Yeji lowers her head scratching her nape at that. 

Jisu huffs standing up and leaning against the kitchen counter. "You must be crazy, not drunk." She mutters, crossing her arms at how stupid Yeji sounded. 

Yeji grumbles. 

Now knowing that Jisu is really there, she stayed where she is, liking the way she sat in that spot and how she fit perfectly in it. 

"Why are you here?" 

"You disappeared from the party, and that's quite unlike you." 

"You don't even know what I'm like. You can't just assume that I'm a party monster." 

Jisu raises both of her eyebrows, she wasn't prepared with the way Yeji kind of snapped at her. 

She sounded a bit irritated, and Jisu would be lying if she said that it didn't bother her, because it did. 

Thinking about it now, Yeji did look like she was upset when she first came in. Pouting and such. Like a child. 

Jisu stopped herself from chuckling because believe it or not, Yeji is very scary and intimidating, if she pushed her too far she might explode. 

She hasn't seen Yeji get mad before, but she's heard from Ryujin that Yeji doesn't look intimidating when she is. 

But Jisu won't take her chances. 

Clearing her throat instead, "Never mentioned nor said that you were." 

"But I know that you assumed." Yeji instantly responded, not looking up to meet Jisu's confused gaze. 

What was with her all of a sudden? 

Earlier it was Jisu who was upset, now it was Yeji. What kind of push and pull relationship is this? 

Slightly chuckling, Jisu thought it was quite ridiculous. It was actually the first time Jisu has seen Yeji act so .. sulky. 

"Right. I'm sorry." Jisu mumbles before letting herself slide down, sitting on the floor just like Yeji. 

"Again, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Soobin?" Her voice leaked with venom. Hateful. 

And Jisu didn't expect that. Yeji usually talks to her with uncertainty, hesitance and was usually gentle. 

But all of those disappeared with how Yeji sounded so, so bitter. Jisu turned her head and looked at Yeji with a frown. 

She saw that? She saw Soobin pull Jisu somewhere? She must've. 

No, of course, she saw that! She wouldn't be acting or talking like this if she didn't. 

Suddenly, Jisu felt bad. She doesn't know why but she did. She watched as Yeji angrily munched on her chips. 

Looking cute and scary at the same time and Jisu doesn't know how she does it. 

She reaches out to Yeji and gently holds on to her wrist. "I'm done talking with Soobin." 

"Then talk to him again, I'm sure the conversation wasn't done. Don't leave him hanging." 

There it was again. Hwang Yeji's voice. The venom seeping through and it didn't fail to shake Jisu a bit. 

"He just apologized, that's it. Nothing more. There is no other topics we should be talking about." Jisu kind of explains, wanting to reassure Yeji that they're not going to talk anymore. 

Yeji rolls her eyes, not believing any of it. "Then, go home." 

Jisu rolls her eyes as well, Yeji was pushing her, she knows it all too well. She doesn't let go of Yeji's wrist and even slightly pulls her out of her spot. 

Luckily, Yeji did kind of pull herself out and it was enough for Jisu to finally be able to come closer to her. 

"What? Are you jealous or something?" She teased, smirking. Yeji scoffs, only staring at Jisu. 

Her stare was cold, no emotions were seen except for what Jisu recognizes as anger. 

She suddenly felt her mood drop, however, Yeji decided to finally speak up and responded. 

"And if I am??" 

Jisu stares and Yeji did too. And if she is? What kind of respond was that?? 

"What will you do if I am?" Yeji challenges and Jisu doesn't like her tone. Jisu was obviously just teasing but Yeji suddenly responded with that. 

How will she react now? She doesn't know. She stares into Yeji's eyes. Yeji did too. Looking directly at her like she's looking into her soul. 

Her eyes sharp and cold.

What will she do?

"Nothing. You can't do anything." Jisu didn't even have to answer. Yeji answered it herself. 

Jisu kept her mouth shut. Is Yeji telling the truth? That she's jealous? 

"Are you really?" 

Yeji blinks. Jisu was still staring at her. "Didn't I already answer that?" 

"No you didn't really answer it directly—"

"I am." 

Yeji cuts her off, now looking away. Letting a sigh out. Jisu was about to say something again but Yeji beat her to it. 

"Go home, Jisu." Her tone was stern and it sounded as if she didn't want to talk to Jisu anymore. 

Jisu bit her lower lip, stopping herself from saying anything more as she stood up. "Alright." 

She mutters before leaving. 

Leaving Yeji in her little spot. Sad, upset and disappointed. 

\---- 

"I still want to know why you're here. Don't you have classes today?" Ryujin sits down beside Yeji in the school's hallway. 

Yeji knew Ryujin wouldn't have classes, because they had an event, so running to Ryujin the second she wakes up is the first thing she did. 

"Ah.. I do, actually." Yeji forces herself to chuckle. Talking with Ryujin in the hallway was fine, since no students were roaming around at the time. They were all outside, tending to their booths and stuff. 

Ryujin was supposed to be in her class' booth but Yeji suddenly came and she didn't want Yeji to wait as she noticed that Yeji looked like she was about to cry. 

Now, there they are. In the hallway. "You're not going school?" Ryujin tilted her head to the side. "Well, Yes, I'm not. I mean, I wouldn't even be here if I was going to." 

Ryujin chuckles, "Right." 

Yeji stared at her hands as she picks at nothing but her sweater's sleeves. She wasn't exactly expecting to act like this in the morning. 

Running to Ryujin and all, but she needed someone to talk to. Her cousin is quite busy and Beomgyu probably has the worse headache right now because he was at the party after all. 

Chaeryeong's at school and Ryujin and Yuna were the only ones she can talk to right now. She can actually talk to Jiwoo about it, but talking to Jiwoo about it means she has to attend her classes. 

Meaning, there were chances of her seeing Jisu in the halls or in the lecture hall or anywhere around campus and that's not what she wants right now. 

Avoiding Jisu is what she's currently doing. 

"I did something stupid.." 

"Well, I'm not surprised." 

Yeji slightly elbows Ryujin, "What?? We both know we're both stupid, we can't deny it." 

The comment made Yeji laugh. It was true, Ryujin and Yeji are literally the braincell soulmates. Meaning they both have smooth brains and share one burnt and dying braincell. 

And it's not really smart of Yeji to run to Ryujin whenever she's in trouble, but they're best friends, and also exes, they know a lot of shit about each other and they can help each other with a lot of things.. sometimes. 

Yuna would always be there to be their guide, so, in the end, Yeji will still get the help she needed. 

"Alright, I'll listen in to what stupidity you did last night." Ryujin pats Yeji's shoulder as they lean against the wall. 

Yeji clears her throat and Ryujin was quick to drop another comment, "Ah, shit. She cleared her throat, is this gonna be long??" 

The taller girl rolls her eyes, "Ass. Hole. Now, listen." Yeji sternly said as Ryujin snickered but nodded her head, signalling for Yeji to continue. 

"I might've ... gotten into a fight?? with Jisu??" 

Ryujin stares at her, frowning. "Why do you sound uncertain? Like, what? Did you two really fight or not?" 

"I.. that's what I'm saying, I'm not sure if it's a fight." 

"Oh! So, you're having a hard time remembering what that fight is called??" 

It was Yeji's turn to frown now. Tilting her head to the side a she cocks an eyebrow at Ryujin. 

"It's called Lover's Quarrel. It happens all the time." 

"You stupid idiot!" Yeji elbows her again and Ryujin laughs out loud. "What??? isn't that what it's normally called? Lover's quarrel? Me and Yuna always get into those fights!" 

The younger girl kept on laughing as Yeji huffs out. Ryujin isn't helping at all. "You two are a couple! Me and Jisu are not!" She points at Ryujin. 

"Well, Are you sure?? Because the last time I talked to you, you slept with Jisu—" 

"CUDDLED! I CUDDLED WITH HER! AND THAT DOESN'T MAKES US A COUPLE!!!" 

"But you like her!!" 

"Yes, but—" 

They suddenly both stop. The smile on Ryujin's lips now starting to fade and Yeji's frown too. 

Blinking as they both realize what Yeji said. "My, oh my, you don't even deny it anymore—" 

"Because, I do??" Yeji cuts her off, rolling her eyes. A bit irritated. She has said that before. That she does like Jisu. 

"Then doesn't that instantly make you two a couple??" 

"I seriously can't believe you! That's not how couples get together!" 

"I know! You think I wouldn't know?? I'm dating Yuna for fuck's sake, Yeji unnie! I know how couples work!" 

"Then you'd know how enemies work too!!" 

"You two aren't enemies! Jisu unnie just doesn't like you back!!" 

Those words made Yeji stop. Her heart dropping to her stomach. Her mouth quickly shutting as she lets herself slide off of the wall and just full on lie down on the floor. 

Ryujin sees this and suddenly feels bad. It was true though. Because all this time Jisu has always shown nothing but hate to Yeji, and Yeji has shown nothing but appreciation and admiration to the smaller girl. 

The younger girl sighs before scooting closer to Yeji who looked like the Gods just struck her with pure bad luck for the rest of her life and she is, living that life. 

Ryujin pats Yeji gently. "I'm sorry, I guess, now I know why you came here." 

Yeji lets out a sigh. "We were both invited to a birthday party, I didn't know Soobin would be there. He went up to her and took her hand.." 

She stops, feeling the same pain she felt as she repeats the scene over and over in her head. 

"What kind of fairytale bullshit does Soobin think he lives in? Asking for her hand wordlessly?" 

Yeji swears, everything Ryujin says becomes funny. She was supposed to be sad at the moment but Ryujin just has to open her darn mouth. 

"Ryujin, I was having my fucking moment." 

Ryujin puts her hand over her mouth, though, still snickering to herself as Yeji snickers along with her. 

Out of nowhere, they heard footsteps and Yeji quickly sat up. Looking at the halls to see who was approaching. 

Ryujin does the same and looks around, though they have nothing to fear, it was only Yuna. 

The younger girl's face instantly lit up when she saw Yeji and Ryujin. Smiling widely before approaching both of them.

Sliding down the floor even, as she slid all too perfectly beside Ryujin, holding onto her arm. Yeji couldn't help but coo at the sight. 

The two looked so cute and Yeji wanted what the have. 

"I didn't know you'd be here too, Yeji unnie, what's up?" 

"Hmm, I was just passing by." Yeji didn't want to tell Yuna about what happened. She's had enough of Ryujin's teasing. 

"Oh, bullshit, Yeji unnie! She came here because her and Jisu are having a lover's quarrel." Ryujin pointed an accusing finger at Yeji as Yuna acts like she's surprised. 

Gasping and widening her eyes as Ryujin snickers once again, letting her head fall on Yuna's shoulder. 

"Ryujin, What the hell?!" 

"Unnie, you didn't tell us you got together!" 

"We're not together yet!" 

"YOU HEARD HER, SHE SAID 'YET' MEANING YOU'RE PLANNING ON IT!!" Yuna laughs out loud, pointing at Yeji as Yeji frowns. 

Ryujin giggles like a little kid beside Yuna, loving the way Yeji is getting teased. It's been a while. 

It has been a while that they had a little fun like this. Yeji was busy with college and ... well, with Jisu. Chaeryeong is busy with her new school and Ryujin can proudly say that she's busy being sweet to Yuna and being the greatest girlfriend anyone has ever seen. 

Yeji can't relate. 

Once their laughter dies down, they finally settle in the calm silence that envelopes them. 

Now, turning their attention to what Yeji came here for. "So.. can we continue your love life's story?" 

Yuna was the one who spoke, she wanted to know what progress Yeji has done. Not to mention, Chaeryeong was the one who always gave them information. 

They want to know more from Yeji, herself. Yeji blinks before nodding her head. 

"As I said, we were invited to a party, Soobin was there. Taking Jisu all to himself. But what could I do about it? Nothing." 

Ryujin and Yuna intently listened. Yeji didn't want them to feel her sadness but.. there was no other way for them to not feel sad. 

She could see it in their faces. The way their expressions turned in less than a second. Upset. 

Yeji smiled though, knowing that people cared about her. She pulls both of them in a warm hug and even though Ryujin always joked that she didn't like the affection- 

Right now she didn't. Yuna pats her unnie's head and planted kisses on her temples. 

Yuna acting like the older one now and Yeji acting like the younger. "You like Jisu unnie that much?" 

Yeji grins, "I can't say.." 

"Don't lie, you don't even deny it anymore." Ryujin mutters, Yeji full on smiles. 

She was right. 

And to answer Yuna's question, she just nodded and it was enough to get her answer through. 

\---- 

"Have you seen Yeji?" 

Was the sentence Chaeryeong heard when she finally came home from school, taking off her shoes and taking out one of her earphones out of her ear. 

"Shouldn't you know where she would be, unnie?" She walks into the living room and sees Jisu with her project scattered around the coffee table. 

All abandoned as Jisu focuses on her phone. A hard frown on her face. Chaeryeong cocks an eyebrow at her as Jisu looks up. 

"Well, funny thing is.. No, I don't know. And why should I know?" 

Chaeryeong chuckles, "Because the both of you go to the same college, of course. You even share some classes with her." 

Jisu scrunches her nose. "I do go to the same college and share some classes with her, but that doesn't mean I would always know where she is." 

"Exactly my point too, unnie. I may be her friend and is closer to her than you, yet that doesn't mean I know where she is." 

"Alright, smart ass, but have you seen her?" 

The younger girl hums, dropping her bag beside Jisu on the couch before taking off her coat. "No, I haven't. Why? Has she gone missing?? Well, why didn't you tell me sooner, unnie?? I can call Yuna—" 

"N-no! Ryeong, calm down! She's not missing.." Jisu huffs, leaning back on the couch as she drops her phone beside her. 

Chaeryeong lets out a hearty laugh, she was just kidding. Wanting to tease Jisu as she looked too serious. She was only looking for Yeji, yet it looks as if someone dear to her has been kidnapped. 

"Knowing Yeji unnie.. she's probably everywhere but here, beside you." 

Jisu rolls her eyes before frowning at Chaeryeong. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ryeong." 

The younger girl smiles widely, her face lighting up as she does so. "Thank goodness she's not missing though.." She trails off, letting her eyes wander around the walls. 

Acting all innocent and stuff. "But, you're only miss her." She continues as she watches how Jisu's frowning face becomes flushed. 

Turning her eyes towards her work on the coffee table. This made Chaeryeong laugh, loving how she catches the way Jisu gets flustered with the mention of her missing Yeji. 

"You know, I actually know where Yeji unnie is. A bird told me." 

"How ridiculous, do you think you live in the medieval era?" 

"Sometimes." Chaeryeong sits down beside Jisu as she takes her phone out. Tapping rapidly on it before showing it to Jisu. 

It was a chat. A chat from Yuna saying that Yeji's with them. Sad and devastated, telling them the story of her failed relationshi— those were most likely exaggerated. 

Upon reading this, Jisu rolls her eyes. Not seeing the point in Chaeryeong showing it to her. "I see.." she mutters. 

"If you don't get the context, she's talking about you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes! Who would it be?? You're the only girl Yeji is focusing on these days!" Jisu scoffs. That wasn't true, there's Kim Jiwoo too! 

"You know, a whole Kim Jiwoo exists." 

"And you're jealous." Chaeryeong wiggles her eyebrows, teasing Jisu as the older girl looks away from her phone screen. 

She didn't respond to that as she pretended to continue her work. Chaeryeong pouts, not satisfied with Jisu's reaction. 

"Unnie, I know what happened between the both of you last night. And if you want, I can explain why Yeji unnie acted that way." 

This sparked Jisu's attention, lifting her head up from the papers on the coffee table as she sat up straight. "Please do." 

"Soobin was there." 

That was all, it was simple. It was because Soobin was there and Jisu went with him. 

"I know." 

"And Yeji unnie isn't fond at the way you went with Soobin without any questions asked." 

"Well?? What could I have done?? All he asks for was for me to forgive him and so I did!" 

"And Yeji wanted the same." 

Then it all fell into places now. The bits and pieces, why Yeji was mad. Why she said she was jealous. 

Upset and sad because Jisu let Soobin off so easily while Yeji was.. struggling to do good in front of Jisu. 

Soobin has done good things too though, just not in front of Jisu. She does realize that it was unfair. 

Also, it doesn't help with the fact that Chaeryeong also takes Soobin to be someone who's ... not entirely nice. 

And she still has to learn and know what that thing was about. 

Not the person who Jisu thinks he is. And it was probably the same way that she sees Yeji. Not the person she thinks she is. 

And that was indeed very unfair. 

Very unfair. 

All these time she was giving Soobin so many darn chances while she didn't even give Yeji any .. just one and she was planning to blow it off at the end too. 

Now she does realize. It was never fair from the start. 

She lets out a sigh. Chaeryeong sees the way Jisu looked upset as well, probably seeing the problem now. 

"I'm sorry.. I was being stubborn. Always not giving any attention to Yeji because I saw her as the person I hated for months with no end.."

Chaeryeong hums before patting Jisu's back softly. "It's Yeji unnie's birthday tomorrow.." She starts off and even though Jisu didn't react, she knows she's listening. 

"Maybe.. you can make it up to her tomorrow." 

Jisu looks up and smiles sweetly at Chaeryeong. She nods, "huh.. maybe I can.." 

Maybe she can and maybe it's time. To let go of the past and finally.. finally let the peace come in. 

Maybe it was time for her to forgive Yeji and for the first time, be the one to ask for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yejisu were so gay in the damn vlive omfg


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mesmerized, admired, staring gently is just half of the things they could do to show how much their feelings are growing

Waking up early in the morning wasn't a problem to Yeji. But waking up early in the morning to pass her project on time is quite a big no no to her. 

She was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she walked along the hallways where her group mates should be, waiting for her to arrive. 

To be honest, she doesn't even know how and why she was still so sleepy. She remembered going to bed as soon as Jisu left. 

She didn't even get to finish her snacks because she was too tired. Getting sad can get you so tired sometimes, that's for sure. 

Holding onto her bag tightly, she walked lazily in halls as she sees her group mates. Jisu was the first person she noticed. 

Sporting a brown fuzzy coat that was all too big for her. Her blue hoodie sticking out behind her head, Yeji assumes she was cold. 

Wearing thick layers early in the morning just like Yeji. 

She turns her attention away from Jisu and looked towards Jiwoo who was smiling too brightly. 

It was too early for someone to even smile, yet, here she is. Kim Jiwoo, flexing her big and cute smile. Radiating the energy of a very friendly and energized twelve year old. 

Yeji couldn't help but smile lightly. She approaches them and Jiwoo was the first one to greet her. "Good morning! Your eyes are smaller than before!" Jiwoo looked so amused as she cutely points at Yeji's eyes. 

True. Her eyes were smaller than normal, it happens everytime when she wakes up. Squinting and all that. She almost looks like she was annoyed as hell. 

Though, she looked so intimidating with the look, Jiwoo looked no where near intimidated like their other group mates. If it was even possible, Jiwoo smiles even wider before patting the girl's shoulder. 

"Good morning, Jiwoo unnie." She mutters as the others did the same except for Jisu. 

It's fine. Yeji didn't really wait for her to say anything, she wanted to avoid her after all. They all compiled their projects first, putting it all in order before clipping it all in a folder. 

Looking neat as ever. They didn't want to make it look like they stepped on each paper and was dunked in a bucket of gray water. They needed to make it look presentable. 

And they managed to do it even though they all did it separately. Yeji felt proud. Not expecting to be able to make something worthy of a high grade. She hopes they get a high grade. 

Though she didn't say anything when they were finally in front of their professor. It was Jiwoo who passed it, she looked more welcoming is what they said. 

For sure, the professor would like to see a bright expression like Jiwoo so early in the morning. It might even lift up his mood. 

Yeji stood behind all of them, being one of the taller ones, she didn't need to be in front to see her professor's expression as Jiwoo talked to him. The mere sight of Jiwoo's smiling face already made him smile. 

Though, what she didn't understand is Jisu was standing beside her. The small Choi Jisu standing beside tall Hwang Yeji. 

Shouldn't she be at the front? Yeji slightly looked at her, not fully turning her head as she didn't want Jisu to see her looking at her. 

But even though with Yeji's efforts in trying not to make her Jisu notice, it didn't work. For Jisu did notice it but decided not to acknowledge it. 

She could clearly see Yeji in her peripheral vision and she would be lying if she didn't find a slightly confused Yeji looking at her adorable. 

Jisu wanted to chuckle or even giggle but she stopped herself from doing so, not wanting for Yeji to know that she already notice the way she stared at her. 

Though what they both don't know is they already noticed each other. Yeji noticed the way Jisu noticed yet decided not to do anything. Same goes with Jisu. 

If someone turned and looked at the both of them, they'd look like they were both ignoring each other's presence but not wanting to leave each other's side either. 

In other words, they kind of look stupid. Ignoring each other when there is little to no space between the two of them.

Yeji let out a quiet sigh. Her pride can no longer rise as she felt herself giving up. She can never be mad at Jisu for so long. 

She now fully looks at Jisu, turning her head to the side as she takes in the sight of the smaller girl's side profile. 

Yeji thinks that God really took time in creating such a human being. Putting in little details that Yeji will not get tired of admiring. 

Swooning over Jisu right now would be great if they weren't surrounded by five other people. 

Her eyes wandered as she traced Jisu's face with her eyes. Her gaze soft and Jisu could feel it. 

Jisu could feel it and she doesn't know what to do next. Yeji has visibly let her pride and guard down, not caring if Jisu ridicules her for it. 

But she would never do that. Letting out a sigh just like Yeji's, she lets her hand move. 

Guiding itself towards Yeji's, reaching and gently holding onto the girl's hands. Feeling the smoothness of her skin as Yeji slightly jolts at the contact. 

Yeji quickly snaps her head forward, looking around them before turning her head to look back at Jisu again. Yeji's questioning eyes staring directly at her. 

Jisu slightly smiles as she feels Yeji do that. The thing where Yeji moves her own hand and wraps it around Jisu's. Gently holding it like it's one of the most fragile things in the world. 

Capturing it and keeping her hand safe. Loving the way it fit so well with hers, just like the other times they did. 

This was such a small gesture yet Yeji felt like she's soaring, ready to see heaven's gate. Feeling like she won in a lottery. Feeling like she won in life. 

Sounds dorky and cheesy but it's what Yeji is feeling. All these great things that put her at ease. It was too great of a feeling that Yeji almost feels scared that this won't last longer than she wanted it to. 

Jisu turned her head towards Yeji. Meeting the taller girl's soft and feline eyes. Her gaze was innocent and pure and Yeji adored her even more. 

She wasn't smiling or anything. But she looked back at Yeji with soft eyes, just like Yeji's, questioning her. Both anxious. 

It's as if Jisu was asking Yeji by just staring at her. Asking if she was still mad. In return, Yeji blinks. 

It acted as an answer to Jisu's wordless question. With Yeji just blinking at her and looking at her with soft eyes, it was enough to reassure Jisu. 

To reassure her that it was fine. That she was no longer mad nor upset. 

Yeji gave Jisu's hand a light squeeze before pulling her a little closer, making their shoulder bump into each other. 

The taller girl looks away, now looking at Jiwoo who turned to them, giving them a nod. Signalling them that all of them can leave now. 

All of them shuffled and went out of the lecture hall. Jiwoo pats Yeji's back, "Happy birthday, Yeji ah" She whispers before smiling widely at her. 

Jiwoo reached into her pocket and handed Yeji yet again, stickers. It was a dragon sticker and a strawberry sticker.

Yeji returns the smile, even chuckling as Jiwoo adorably saluted at her and at Jisu who just nodded out of respect. The bubbly girl skipped away and Yeji looked down at the stickers that she got. 

A dragon and a strawberry. Kind of an unusual duo if Yeji might say. Jisu looks at Yeji's palm and rolls her eyes. "Stickers? Again?" She mutters but Yeji heard it clearly. 

"What? Are you gonna be upset again?" 

Jisu frowns at her, almost even pouting. "No?" She grumbles before letting go of Yeji's hand. 

The taller girl felt disappointed as soon as Jisu releases her hold on her hand. Wanting to feel the warmth again, but she really can't do anything about it. 

Yeji frowns back at her before leaning forward to take Jisu's phone from her coat's pocket. Jisu wasn't fast enough to react so Yeji successfully got it. 

"Hey! What are you going to do with my phone??" Yeji instantly turns around as Jisu reached out to take her phone back. 

Chuckling to herself, she avoids Jisu's attempts on taking her phone back. Stepping away and putting her hand up for Jisu to not be able to rich it. 

"Hwang!" Jisu shouts, irritated at Yeji for taking her phone. 

Finally, Yeji turns to look at her, smiling cutely and innocently before handing Jisu her phone back. The smaller girl looked at Yeji in confusion, frowning at her before looking down at her phone. 

"What did you do?" 

"See for yourself." Yeji answers with a hint of teasing and a mixture of glee. 

Raising an eyebrow, she turns her phone around and sees that her phone case now has a sticker on it. A small dragon sticker in the corner beside the camera. 

She stares at it for a while before looking up at Yeji. "Why does it look like you?" 

Yeji widens her eyes before acting like she's offended. "Me? A dragon? I'm cuter than that!" 

Jisu cringes at her, stepping away, "Too much confidence, Hwang. Keep it down." 

Yeji frowns at her. She was about to say something back when her phone started to ring inside of her pocket. 

She turns her attention to her phone, taking it out of her pocket before turning her attention back at Jisu. 

Jisu nodded before Yeji could even ask if she could take the call. Smiling lightly, she takes the call and turns away from Jisu. 

Jisu just stood there. Watching as Yeji talked to someone. Pocketing her hands as she waited. She doesn't even know why she's waiting for Yeji, she could've just walked away and left. 

But she didn't. Instead she was just there, letting her eyes wander. 

Her eyes landed on Yeji's phone. Looking at the girl's clear phone case. Squinting her eyes a bit a she sees the sticker that she gave Yeji. 

A sticker of her name was on Yeji's phone. She unconsciously smiled. Suddenly feeling happy that Yeji has her sticker on her phone. 

As if it was a sign that Yeji won't be able to forget her even if she tried, because she'd always see Jisu's name on her phone case. 

It was in endearing in a lot of ways. And romantic in some ways but Jisu would never think it is. 

Yeji moves her phone away from her ear and shuts her phone off before turning to look at Jisu. She was done talking to Hyunjin, and yes, it was Hyunjin. 

Making her come home and she doesn't know why but he was insisting that she goes home right away. 

Jisu blinks when Yeji turns to look back at her. "I have to go now. See you." She smiles before waving, turning around to walk off. 

"Yeji." 

She stops walking, hearing Jisu call for her. She turned around and looked at Jisu with both of her eyebrows raised. 

The same questioning look was now back as she hums. Waiting for Jisu to say something back. 

Jisu walked up to her before softly mumbling. "I'm sorry." She had her head hanging low when she mumbled the words. 

Not wanting Yeji to see the way she looked when she apologized. Yeji, however, felt so happy. 

Feeling like a ton of energy surging through her body, making her feel so cheerful because of those two simple words. 

She thought that Jisu already knew that it was fine and Yeji is no longer mad. But, somehow, she still apologized and it made Yeji so happy. 

Yeji lets out a hearty laugh before putting her hands on either side of Jisu's head, leaning in and gently burying her face in Jisu's hair. 

Not even kissing it, just letting her nose and lips touch the girl's hair. Jisu was a bit taken aback though she liked the feeling. 

Feeling her face heat up, she doesn't move. Yeji does have weird ways of showing her affection. Weird ways that Jisu isn't used to because she never really got a lot of those affection from Yeji during high school. 

But it never fails to uplift her mood. Yeji moves away before letting go of Jisu's face. "It's alright." She mutters before patting the smaller girl's head. 

She looks up and Yeji smiles at her. Sweet and wide. Filled with emotions and Jisu can't help but just stare and admire. 

She only stopped staring when Yeji waved once again before turning around and walking away. 

Jisu, looking down on her phone, stares at the sticker one last time before letting out a sigh. Not a disappointed one. Just a sigh, a satisfied one. 

Thinking, it does, indeed, look like Yeji. 

\----

When Yeji steps out of her campus, she received a light but hard hit on her head. Not harsh enough to make her faint, but hard enough to make her whine and glare at whoever did it. 

She turns her head towards the person and instantly glares. "What the fuck was that for??" 

Hyunjin bursts out laughing. Yeji thought that they both looked so similar when their eyes disappear. She can't believe that this butthead is her first cousin. 

"My birthday gift to you of course." He beamed, putting his hands on his hips. Feeling quite proud of himself. 

Yeji slowly shook her head, disappointed but not surprised. Of course Hyunjin would do such a thing and call it a birthday gift. 

She should have known. And if she knew she would have never left Jisu there to go to Hyunjin. "I thought you wanted me to go home?" 

"And you believed me? Wow, I didn't know it was this easy to kidnap you. Ah, should auntie and uncle know about this?" Hyunjin scratched his head, frowning slightly at his cousin. 

Yeji rolls her eyes. "Of course I would believe you, you're my cousin for crying out loud!" She leans forward and jokingly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Right, of course." He mumbles and lets his eyes wander around. Yeji notices this and frowns at him, "Why? You looking for someone?" 

Hyunjin hums. "Hm? Oh, no, I was just wondering why you were alone. Usually, Choi Jisu would be all up on you." 

The silver haired girl huffs, "You say that as if it's kind of a bad thing." 

"To you it's not. To me it is." Hyunjin shrugs before walking off and opening his car. Yeji still frowning hard at him. "Come on, don't be like that. It's fine for me to say my opinion, right?" 

Yeji walks over to him and gets inside the car, instantly putting the seatbelt on. Hyunjin gets in as well, doing the same thing. 

"Whatever, why did you even call me?" 

Hyunjin chuckles, knowing that he made Yeji a bit upset by saying something unlikeable towards Jisu. He swears Yeji literally acts like Jisu's her beloved girlfriend. 

"You really think that me bonking your head is a birthday gift?" 

Yeji just stares at her, poker face and all as she doesn't really care if she answers or not. 

Hyunjin sighs. "Ok, I'm sorry. I know it's your birthday and I shouldn't be making you upset but.. really, I'm sorry. You can change my mind about Jisu some other time. Just don't be upset anymore, please?" 

Yeji blinks before letting out a sigh. Giving in as she knew Hyunjin didn't mean to make her upset.

"You better make it up to me and give me the greatest birthday gift ever or else I'm going to drive this car and ram it in your college campus' wall" 

Hyunjin laughs, slowly shaking his head at what Yeji said. He doesn't want that to happen, his college knows what his car looks like and getting kicked out of the school is not what he's looking for this school year. 

"Of course, if it meant me staying in my college and not getting kicked out, then I will.. and of course if it meant making you happy on your birthday too." 

Yeji now beams. She knew her cousin has a soft spot for her and he would do anything for Yeji to be happy.. 

Like when she was so down back in high school, he really came barging into her room with a ton of snacks and when it didn't cheer Yeji up he was in the verge of tears. 

Until Ryujin came and called Beomgyu. They ended up rushing to the arcade that they always play in. Hyunjin bringing a ton of cash for them to play until they're out of money. 

That's how far Hyunjin would go to cheer Yeji up and it warmed and melted her heart. Knowing that Hyunjin would do anything for her to smile. 

She couldn't ask for a better cousin. 

When Hyunjin parks the car in the same parking lot in the arcade that they went to years ago, Yeji's eyes widened. 

Feeling the nostalgia. 

They immediately went out of the car and Yeji's face lit up. She loved seeing this place as she made a ton of happy memories here, wether it be a memory filled with stupidity or just a very sappy memory from high school.

"Holy shit, I haven't been here in like— Forever!" Yeji shook Hyunjin's shoulder, excited that she saw this place again and Hyunjin smiled widely at Yeji's reaction. 

He knew this place has a special place in both of their hearts and he was right to pick this place to distract Yeji from their birthday surprise. 

Yes, that was the reason why he brought Yeji here in the first place. Hyunjin quickly pulls her inside, "Come on stupid, we're going to wreck this place." 

\---- 

"I can't believe we're out here buying Yeji snacks and cakes when she's out there playing with Hyunjin in an arcade, this is so unfair." 

Ryujin whines and complains as she walks along with Yuna, Beomgyu and Chaeryeong. "Oh, grow up, Ryujin. You're not the only one missing in action here." Beomgyu responds, shrugging his shoulders as he walks beside the short haired girl. 

"Come on, you two, stop complaining. I'm sure that arcade place isn't going anywhere anytime soon, stop getting upset over it." Chaeryeong walks in between them before they both decide to push each other with their shoulders. 

Beomgyu gasps, acting so offended while Ryujin widens her eyes dramatically at Chaeryeong. Yuna snickers as she stops walking and rests her head on Ryujin's shoulder. 

"How dare you say that!" 

"The audacity!" 

Ryujin and Beomgyu said in unison. Chaeryeong thinks this was so ridiculous that she rolled her eyes at the both of them. 

They were acting like Chaeryeong just called their children stupid and ugly, when they, obviously, don't have any.

"Oh no, Chaeryeong unnie, you didn't know about the arcade place that they love so much that Ryujin would ditch me for it?" Yuna teasingly says as she jokingly glares at Ryujin, remembering when Ryujin joked about it one time. 

"Hey! I said that one time and I said sorry a thousand times!" The smaller girl whined, frowning so hard and pouting so much. She looked like a baby at the moment. 

Beomgyu scoffs before chuckling, "She doesn't know about that, Yuna. I don't think we ever told Chaeryeong?" 

"Told me what?" 

"That arcade was Yeji's only... coping mechanism? I don't know what it's called, but basically it was the place that made Yeji happy during tough times." Ryujin was the one to answer as Yuna still has her head resting on Ryujin's shoulder. 

Chaeryeong went silent, trying to think of a time where they've mentioned it to her. But nothing comes up. "Oh, yeah, you haven't told me that." 

She didn't know that an arcade place would be so special that they don't even want it to be called a "mere" place to find happiness. 

It was where Yeji found hers. 

Past 

Yeji was on her bed, holding her knees close to her chest, protectively covered with a ton of blankets as she stared at her laptop's screen. 

A random movie playing on it, she doesn't even care if she understood the plot nor the story because her tears were making it hard for her to see the screen properly. 

Making her vision blurry and all. Yet, she doesn't wipe it away either which was the problem. She didn't have the strength to do so and didn't care enough to do so as well. 

That was when her bedroom door busted open, revealing Hyunjin in his basketball jersey and pants, holding a plastic filled with snacks that Yeji likes. 

Panting with wide eyes, his hair disheveled as he reaches to flick the switch. 

The light turned on and Yeji closes her eyes as she wasn't used to the bright room around her. She's been in her bed for two days straight with the light off. 

"Turn it off.. please.." She weakly mumbles as Hyunjin looks at her with a pained expression. She didn't deserve this sadness, she really didn't. 

Sighing, Hyunjin walked up to her and placed the snacks down on the floor as he plops down beside Yeji on her bed. He reaches his arm out and pauses the movie that Yeji wasn't watching. 

He pats Yeji's head, "Hey.. aren't you happy that I brought you snacks?" 

Yeji hums and Hyunjin doesn't know if it was a yes or a no but he guesses it's a no because she would've gotten up from her bed as soon as she saw the snacks but she didn't. 

Hyunjin felt so devastated that snacks weren't able to cheer Yeji up. It was the only thing that makes Yeji happy but right now, it wasn't enough to get a smile out of her. 

Looks like it was time for him to just call Ryujin. Hyunjin knew she can at least think of something that can cheer Yeji up.

When Ryujin arrived he brought Beomgyu as well and Hyunjin almost face palmed. Because the three of them together make the most stupid shit happen and that's not what they wanted to do at the moment. 

They need to tend to Yeji and cheer her up without causing another chaos because of their stupidity. But when Beomgyu suggests that they go to the arcade that he goes to, they thought it would be a good idea. 

Even Yeji went and said yes. They like games and they like doing stupid shit, going to an arcade wouldn't be different right? 

And thus they were right. 

It really made Ryujin, Hyunjin and Beomgyu's heart melt and leap in joy when they were able to make Yeji smile as they try to reach the highest score in the punching game. 

Hyunjin punching it but punches the machine instead, leading to them bursting into laughter. 

It was fun and Yeji felt relieved and the weight on her shoulders were momentarily lifted. And even though that weight came back she still enjoyed their time in that little arcade. 

It was all because of her cousin and her friends. She knew they'd always be there for her no matter what. 

Present 

Yeji sat down outside the arcade with Hyunjin, both holding a cup with ice cream in it. They bought it in a seven eleven somewhere and decided it would be nice to eat it right outside the arcade. 

Because the arcade has nice neon lights and shit. They both felt aesthetic under the lights. It sounds stupid but they don't care, it was Yeji's birthday and they can do anything they want. 

Even if it included their stupidity and dorkiness. "Remember when we always used to go here?" 

"Of course, why would I forget? Those were great memories." Yeji chuckles before scooping the ice cream and eating it. 

Hyunjin lets out a satisfied sigh, "Yeah. Even though you were always crying before we go here." 

Yeji hums. She remembers those too, remembering how she used to lock herself up in her room to try and bury the thought of Jisu having to suffer alone somewhere because of her. 

It haunted her for months to no end and even though it hurt her until now.. she must let it go someday. "I wish I could go back and relive those times. Where we were reckless teenagers, failing some classes and not even caring if teachers ridiculed us because they can't get back at us with fucking up our grades." 

"Yeah, and now we're young adults, up in a party once a week and ending up in random people's beds at night." 

Yeji frowns before turning her head towards Hyunjin. "That sounds oddly specific, are you trying to tell me that you had a one night stand?" 

Hyunjin scoffs, "Oh shut up, stupid. Just because I'm describing common college bullshit in an oddly specific way, doesn't mean it happened once or twice in my life." 

"Right, you're right." Yeji gently sets her empty cup beside her as she looks up at the sky. It was getting a bit dark, they might've gotten too carried away. 

Stayed their for hours that they reached night time. "...but would you really want to go back in time?" Hyunjin suddenly asks out of nowhere. He didn't mean to say that out loud but now that he got Yeji's attention, he didn't bother to take it back.

"I would.. if I could. I want to change some things. Make some misunderstandings disappear.. but then again, I think I'm doing alright right now." 

Hyunjin looks at her curiously. She went through a lot of shit yet this was what she was saying. "You sound ridiculous.. like you're ok with going through that bad high school experience." 

"To be honest.. I kind of am alright with it, but it doesn't mean I liked it. I didn't enjoy it, Hyun, you know that." 

"Indeed, I do." 

"But.. It served as a lesson for me. It taught me some stuff. Yes it caused me a lot of pain and some trauma but.. I guess that's just life." 

He just stares at Yeji like she's crazy but really, what Yeji said was pretty mature of her. Just accepting what happened in the past and waiting for what surprises the future has to throw at her. 

Maybe Hyunjin might change the way he sees the situation. 

\---- 

Getting greeted by a cake and a candle wasn't what Yeji was expecting when they opened the door to her apartment. 

Her friends singing happy birthday in as they slowly walk towards her with the cake. It was endearing and sweet. 

"Blow the candle!" Chaeryeong enthusiastically says as Yeji smiles widely before closing her eyes and making a small wish. Blowing her candle as soon as she was done. 

Yeji thought that it was over but she was proven wrong when Chaeryeong, Yuna and Ryujin gave her a kiss. 

On her nose and either side of her cheek. It was adorable to watch and Beomgyu and Hyunjin clapped like dorks in the background as the four girls have their little moment. 

"You know, the celebration isn't actually in here." Hyunjin smiles smugly as he and Beomgyu crossed their arms. 

They looked ridiculous. Looking like an overrated duo that everyone seemed to always recognize. "What do you mean?" Yeji tilts her head to the side. 

Ryujin chuckles before pulling them all out of the apartment and coming up at the rooftop where a loud music was heard blasting through the speakers. 

"Holy shit!" Yeji exclaimed. Looking around as there was a full on party in this rooftop. Chaeryeong giggles and she hugs Yeji from behind. "Did you all planned this??" 

"Of course! It's your birthday after all, we aren't going to give you a bland celebration. Yeji day has to have a big party and this is it!!" Ryujin shouts before running head first into the crowd, holding hands with Yuna. 

Well, couple goals is what they say. Chaeryeong pulls away from Yeji, "Happy birthday unnie! Go on! Have fun and just dance the night away." She pats the older girl's back before skipping away, seemingly walking towards her sister and her sister's gang (that's what they call it) 

"Thanks." Yeji mutters as she pats both Hyunjin and Boemgyu's backs. "For what?" 

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at her, pretending like he wasn't a part of this birthday preparation. Yeji frowns before laughing out loud. 

"You're always welcome. Now go!" She was pushed into the crowd by Hyunjin and Beomgyu, she wasn't able to refuse as she gets lost in the crowd of people. 

Dancing to the loud edm music as there were lights too. Making this party lively. As she makes it through the crowd she bumps into someone. 

Someone's who's small and even though the scent of alcohol infiltrated Yeji's nostrils, the sweet strawberry scent was stronger and it almost even made Yeji addicted to it. 

As if she isn't already. 

She wraps her arms around the person on instinct, knowing full well who this was. "Hey." She whispers into the girl's hair, drowning in the sweet scent of the smaller girl. 

"I wasn't able to tell you happy birthday earlier, weren't I?" 

Jisu feels Yeji nod against her head before the older girl pulled away. "Well?" Yeji cocks an eyebrow at her, waiting for the girl to greet her like they were magic words that can instantly make Yeji smile widely. 

And indeed, they do, make Yeji smile widely. 

Jisu playfully rolls her eyes before holding onto Yeji's wrist, pulling her out of the crowd to sit somewhere where the music wouldn't bother them. 

There wasn't a place for that but they did find a spot where they were given their privacy and the music isn't blasted directly in their ears. 

"So.. you're old now." Jisu starts and Yeji immediately cracks up at it. 

"Yeah, I am. I'm no longer the same age as you." 

"Aw, what a shame but that's fine. I get to call you hag" 

Yeji raises both of her eyebrows at Jisu, not liking what the girl said as she jokingly points at her. "You, miss choi, is on thin ice." 

Jisu smirks leaning in as she playfully pinches the taller girl's cheeks. "It was a joke, I won't call you that." 

The taller girl smiles and feels her face heat up instantly as she now realizes that Jisu is very close. 

Close that she even thinks that maybe Jisu forgot the term personal space. They just stood there, in silence as they stared at each other.

Searching each other's eyes, looking for something, anything but they don't exactly know what. 

A confirmation? A signal? They both don't know. Yeji looked at her with soft eyes, gently holding Jisu's hands as she gets lost in her orbs. 

Everything about Jisu was so mesmerizing that Yeji thinks that she doesn't even have to make up a reason as to why she loved to admire Jisu. 

It was simply because Jisu is perfect. For Yeji, she is. 

She was so mesmerized by Jisu that she didn't even feel the way Jisu gently wriggled her way out of Yeji's hold, reaching up and placing her hands on either side of Yeji's face. 

When Yeji felt Jisu's soft and delicate hands on both her cheeks, she instantly froze. 

Not wanting to assume what was going to happen, she blinks non-stop. Confused on what was Jisu going to do. 

But then, Yeji visibly relaxes when Jisu tip toed and pulled Yeji's head lower for her to plant a soft kiss on Yeji's forehead. 

The same exact thing that Yeji did when they were at a party when they were in high school. 

The same feeling, the same surroundings. Yet, what was different, was there were no cameras. No people to judge them and ridicule them. 

It was just them, in a corner as other people party in the middle of the rooftop. Yeji felt at ease. 

Feeling Jisu's warmth, feeling her hands on her cheeks. Feeling her lips on her forehead as she expects to see a kiss mark on it when she looks in the mirror. 

But she didn't care. She likes it. Everything. She likes what was happening and even though she was a bit anxious, Yeji let out a satisfied sigh. 

Jisu pulled away and stares back up at Yeji with such gentle eyes. Yeji does the same. 

It's as if they both know what they're thinking of and it was "You're ethereal" 

Jisu gently rubs one of her thumbs on Yeji's cheek. Loving the way her face was soft and smooth when she touches her. 

"Happy Birthday." She mumbles as she watches Yeji's face instantly light up. Smiling widely and her eyes turning into crescents. 

Yeji could not wish for a better birthday gift. Choi Jisu's kiss was more than enough to make her birthday extra happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yejisu really be out here posting a ton of yejisu photos and acknowledging their ship name I love it


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is what Jisu wanted, that's what she wanted.

Ryujin lets out a soft sigh as she found herself in the hallway again. The same hallway she and Yeji sat in just the day before yesterday. 

And surprise, surprise, Yeji is, indeed there as well. Both are confused at the moment. Ryujin doesn't know why they're in the exact place again and Yeji doesn't know why she's here again. 

Everything is giving Ryujin a harsh wave of deja vu. It's quite funny. Finding themselves in the same spot again but right now not a word was spoken. 

Yeji woke up in her bed without Jisu. And though the sight made her a bit sad, she could only remembers bits and pieces from last night.

And that was probably the reason why she's there again. In her old high school, sitting beside Ryujin who's wearing Yuna's jersey. 

Now, seeing Yuna's jersey, she remembered that she went here to watch Yuna's soccer game too.

"You know I'm starting to think that you're missing this school a lot." 

Yeji chuckles at Ryujin before shaking her head. "I would've felt like that if only this place gave me amazing memories, worth remembering, but it didn't." 

Sighing, Ryujin reaches her arm out to pat Yeji's head. "I saw you with Jisu last night, you know? Being all sappy and stuff." 

Yeji blinks. When did they? Did she forget about that part too? Frowning, she turns to look at Ryujin. "Actually, that's why I came here for. To ask what the hell happened because I cannot remember even if I force myself too." 

"Drank too much?" 

She hums, "Yeah, I guess I did. I actually thought forgetting events from a party because people were too drunk wasn't real... I guess it is." 

Ryujin stands up and fixes her jersey, patting it down as she pulled Yeji up. "Where are we going?" 

"To Yuna, of course. She can tell you anything because Jisu unnie has probably told Chaeryeong what happened and Yuna has probably already pestered Chaeryeong to spill." 

Yeji laughs, shaking her head as she heard what Ryujin said. She can't believe they're passing around the information like some treasure they need to share to each other. 

"Alright, where's Yuna?" 

Ryujin has her arm propped on Yeji's shoulder as they walked around the campus, heading to god knows what. "Her soccer game is being held today. She's probably practicing with her teammates right now." 

Yeji nods, looking around the familiar place. It was still the same and everywhere she looked, it makes her remember memories of when she used to study there. 

Looking at the gates and at the walls and at certain places, she remembers good memories, but mostly bad ones. 

Past !TW: Bullying!

Getting pushed around was something Yeji would always see in movies, dramas and even in books when the main character is getting bullied. 

She didn't expect to be treated the same. She didn't even know this kind of bullying was real, until she felt it first hand. 

Getting hit by a bike whenever she enters the school gates. What the fuck kind of people are these even?? They don't even act like students no more. 

She thought, her, getting two injuries at the same time was enough. She guesses it wasn't with the way she always looked like a target whenever the students look her way. 

Does she look so much like a punching bag that they would always have the urge to inflict harm on her whenever they see her? 

For fuck's sake, she just recovered from two different injuries, she thought after those injuries everything will end. 

Well, she was proven wrong when every day she receives a ton of bruises from people. She doesn't even know who to blame for all of the students seem to hate her without people talking shit behind her back. 

If it weren't for Hyunjin, she would've probably died before the year ended. 

Hyunjin has had enough. Enough of all the things that were happening to his cousin. 

Even after Ryujin, Beomgyu and him has threatened all of the students not to pull the same shit again, they just won't stop. 

And they showed no signs of stopping. 

They were all in an unused classroom, Yeji was sitting cross legged on the floor as she puts bandaids on her arms and hands. 

A part of her leg was swollen, going blue and purple as the time goes by. Hyunjin has a glare on his face, he wasn't angry at any of them, he was angry at everyone working together to hurt Yeji. 

Ryujin was sitting beside Yeji as Beomgyu sat on a desk. "I think your parents should get involved." He mutters, breaking the silence. 

Both Yeji and Ryujin snapped their heads up. Ryujin was looking at Beomgyu with a questioning look while Yeji had a worried one. 

Hyunjin nods before humming. "I agree, this needs to stop." 

Yeji turns her head at Ryujin and she knew that Ryujin agrees without saying a word. Everything was too much and Yeji knows it. She knows it's too much but getting her parents involved is going too far. 

"..I don't think we should do that.." She weakly mumbles. Ryujin frowns, "No. I think we should." 

Beomgyu jumps off of the desk, "Yeah, I think we should, everything's so messed up and we can't keep letting this happen. They're absolutely insane." 

Hyunjin walks over to Yeji and crouches in front of her, patting her head gently. "Hey, look, if we get your parents involved, everything will stop. You won't have to suffer any longer." 

"No, Hyun, that wouldn't be necessary." 

The older boy gripped her shoulders, "Yeji, are you hearing yourself right now? They're hurting you because Choi Jisu left the damn school! You think that's necessary??" 

Beomgyu kneels down beside Hyunjin, slapping his hand away, Yeji might be getting hurt with the way he gripped onto her shoulder. "Hyun, stop shouting at Yeji, it isn't her fault." 

"Yes! I know, it isn't! That's why what their doing to Yeji is fucking unnecessary!" 

"And talking to her parents can stop all of these." Ryujin cuts in as Hyunjin nods. "That's what I said!" Beomgyu threw his hands up. 

"No, you're all wrong. It was my fault, that's why they're doing this." 

The three of them both looked at Yeji in disbelief. How could she say that?? How could she when she was innocent??? 

"Yeji. Stop blaming yourself!" Hyunjin shook her, trying to snap her out of whatever spell she's in because this does not sound like Hwang Yeji. 

Hwang Yeji will stand up and speak up whenever someone did something wrong and would always argue when she thinks she's in the right. 

But right now, she isn't in the right, yet she's fine with it. What the hell did they do to Yeji?? 

"Yeji.. come on, don't be stupid." Ryujin lets out a sigh as she slightly frowned at her. 

Yeji just wants it all to end. And that's what they're doing. Putting an end to all of it. 

Hyunjin, without Yeji's permission, went and told her parents. He knew it was the right thing to do. 

He won't let those assholes just keep on doing all those things to his cousin. They also need to stop picking fights with everyone just so they leave Yeji alone. 

After getting Yeji's parents involved, they came to school without a warning, scaring the hell out of Yeji because she didn't know they'd be going. 

It all ended up with Yeji getting avoided by the students, though Chaeryeong became closer to her. 

The bullying stopped. 

Momentarily.

Present 

That was the memory Yeji remembered as she looked around, though the uneasy feeling was now gone. The pain was still there and she'd rather forget all about it. 

They finally arrived at the field where Yuna was running around, looking all serious and Yeji was impressed and felt so proud of Yuna. 

The younger girl was doing a great job even though they were just practicing and warming up. 

When Yeji turned her head towards Ryujin, the short haired girl had this soft smile stretched across her lips as she watches Yuna run around the field. 

Yuna, laughing once in a while, clapping her hands and pointing at the person or the thing that made her laugh. 

Shin Yuna is indeed gorgeous and Ryujin's admiration is written all over her face. Yeji would sound like an old woman but she sighs and whispers, "Young love." 

Ryujin chuckles, "You say that as if you weren't the same with Jisu unnie back in high school." 

"Oh, what?? I never watched Jisu like a creep, unlike you who would stare at her non-stop." The smaller girl elbows her on her side as she lets out a laugh. 

"Yes you did! You just didn't notice, but I did. You think I didn't see the way you look at her whenever I do? I always look back at you every time and your face was screaming the word Euphoria!" 

"That's not true!" Yeji defended herself but looking back at it.. she did look at her that way. She looked at Jisu that way.. but Jisu just didn't. 

Even now, she didn't. She hasn't even seen Jisu smile so widely at her that her cheeks would probably tear apart. "It is true!" Ryujin pushes, because she knows it is. 

And she knows that Yeji knows that it is indeed true. "Well.. " She mutters as she looks around the field, looking for Yuna. 

Ryujin did the same, hearing that word from Yeji was enough for Ryujin to know that Yeji indeed knows that it's true. 

Ryujin is whipped. Yeji knows that and whenever she looks at Ryujin staring at Yuna with heart eyes, she just melts. They were too adorable and she can't believe that the word 'whipped' and Ryujin's name would be in the same sentence. 

"Ryu!" Yuna's voice was what they heard when they were looking around the field. Snapping their heads to the side, they saw Yuna running up the stairs full speed. 

Yeji steps back as Yuna literally jumps into Ryujin's arms. Chuckling as Ryujin almost fell backwards but was able to steady herself, holding Yuna tightly. 

"Oh! I'm sweaty, I'm sorry!" Yuna pulls away immediately as Ryujin smiles widely, "It's alright." She pats the girl's head as Yeji clears her throat.

"I'm also here, miss Shin Yuna." She says before Yuna turns to her and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. "How the hell do you not wince at this??" Yeji struggles to speak as Yuna hugs her tightly. 

Ryujin shrugs, "You just get used it." 

"Why are you here so early, unnie?? Are you that excited to see my game??" 

"Yes and no." Yeji bursts out laughing when Yuna cutely pouts at her, stepping away before holding onto Ryujin's arm. 

"Also, it's like what? 4pm already! I was just in time to see you practice!" 

Yuna instantly smiles widely hearing that Yeji came early just to see her practice. "I did good, right??" 

The older girl chuckles before stepping forward to softly and gently pinch Yuna's cheeks. "Yes you did, you were so good!" 

"Anyways, Yeji unnie forgot what happened last night, so I thought you'd be the perfect person to make her remember what happened." Ryujin gently shook Yuna as the younger girl cutely bounces. 

"Oh! Of course I can make you recall what stupidity you did last night, unnie!" 

Yeji frowns at her, "What?? Did I do something stupid last night??" 

"It was clearly a joke unnie, come on now!" Yuna pulls both of them down to sit on the bleachers with her. 

The younger girl starts to run her mouth off as Ryujin pays no mind to it, watching as the players ran around the field like ants, thinking 'My Yuna is better than all of them' 

Yeji on the other hand, listens in as Yuna says the words "She convinced you to attend my game." 

And everything started to come back to her. All the lost memories and the bits and pieces that she forgot that happened last night. 

It was ridiculous that she even forgot about them.

Remembering how she was leaning over as she looks at the view in front of her, the city lights and the traffic down the street. 

They were so high up that every car that goes by looked like a little toy to Yeji. It was cold but with Jisu just standing beside her made it a bit warm. 

Jisu was warm and Yeji likes it a lot. Thus making her sleep peacefully whenever Jisu sleeps beside her. 

"Are you going to Yuna's game tomorrow?" Yeji remembers Jisu ask her. She hesitates for a bit because she didn't plan on going. 

She already told Yuna she'd go to the after party but not at the game which kind of disappointed the younger girl but she understood. 

Yuna has always been understanding and Yeji adored Yuna even more for it. "Actually.. I'm not." she sighs as she answers. 

She felt Jisu turn her head towards her, silently questioning her why. "It's uhm.. the reason is kind of stupid." She chuckles. 

Jisu shook her head and frowned at her, "No, I bet it's not, what's up? Tell me." 

Yeji turned her head towards Jisu, making eye contact. She suddenly felt at ease when they met eyes, Jisu has always had this affect on her everytime and Yeji swears she wouldn't get tired of it. 

Oh, how Yeji wanted to tell Jisu everything that had happened to her back then. Back when Jisu suddenly went away. 

Leaving her with people who wants to hurt her just because their beloved Choi Jisu left. 

It still hurts. But Yeji doesn't want to tell her, not right now when everything's suddenly becoming alright. When Jisu's finally opening up to her, looking like she wants to be friends with Yeji. 

It made Yeji feel satisfied and she thinks Jisu not knowing the truth will be fine. It was irrelevant. They need to let it go someday. 

And Yeji decides it would be that day. Jisu doesn't need to know. Jisu doesn't need to be guilty of it anymore. It's all done now. 

It should be buried in the past, forgotten. "It's just.. I don't think Soobin would be happy to see me there, I don't want another fight to break out." 

Jisu's eyes softened, reaching out and caressing Yeji's cheek as if to tell her that she shouldn't think of that. "Hey, You need to go. That's Yuna's game! That's our baby's game, you have to be there." 

Yeji immediately gets flustered and melts at the part where Jisu calls Yuna their baby. She knows it meant Yuna was their friend group's baby but it sounded like it was her and Jisu's baby. 

Like they were the parents. 

And honestly, Yeji would do anything to hear Jisu say those words again, but with the meaning of them being the parents. 

Yeji laughs before running her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe you just convinced me with those simple words." 

"Of course, I'd convince with those words, I know Yuna is important to you. Yuna is important to all of us." 

"I know but Soo—" 

Jisu pulls her in and Yeji thought she'd kiss her but she gets hugged instead. Disappointed? Probably, but getting hugged was enough. 

"Don't think about him, I'll handle him. Alright?" The smaller girl whispers into the hug as Yeji hugs her back. 

Sighing as she feels Jisu tighten the hug. "Alright." 

Yeji smiles widely at the memory and Yuna chuckles, knowing that Yeji finally remembers what happened. 

"STUPID! THATS NOT HOW YOU STEAL THE BALL WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Ryujin's voice startled them. She was standing up and had her fists in the air, angry at the way Yuna's other teammates are sucking at the game of soccer. 

"I can't believe this. Yuna, why aren't you the captain of this damn team??" Ryujin plops down beside Yuna with an angry pout and Yuna pokes her cheek. "Ah, stop being like that, our captain deserved her spot and I'm sure my teammates will improve." 

"Yeah, after you lose this game." The smaller girl grumbles as Yeji burst out laughing as she watches one of Yuna's teammates unintentionally get hit by the ball. 

"We'll win! Don't worry!" Yuna reassures Ryujin as she pats her arm. Standing up before turning her head towards Yeji. 

"Unnie, did you know that they let people pitch when we're practicing?" Yeji raises an eyebrow at the younger girl, "What? They let students do that now?" 

"Oh, right, yeah they do that now. I pitched once!" Ryujin proudly announces as Yeji remembers that the short haired girl was now the captain of the team. 

Yeji grins widely. "That's amazing." 

"Do you wanna try?" Yuna suddenly asks and Yeji felt her heart sink. Ryujin snaps her head towards Yeji and she looks at her worriedly. 

They know that Yeji gets nervous when it's about baseball or softball. That arm and leg injury really got to her, especially at the way she got them. 

It was not a nice memory. Her getting injured was intentional yet people laughed and mocked her for it and it scared her for life. 

Shaking and even having a little anxiety attack whenever she stands in the field. Always feeling that people who're watching her are laughing, pointing and ridiculing her. 

Just because she wasn't able to win against Soobin back then, also adding the fact that she was injured at the same game. 

She took in deep breaths before looking at the field and at the people around her. Do they know who she is? 

Will they look at her in a funny way? Ridicule her? Shout names at her? Take her down the way everyone did back then? 

Will they? Will they? Will they? 

Questions after questions after questions, slowly scaring Yeji and making her have a little breakdown but she snaps out of it immediately. 

Closing her eyes tightly. She knows there are answers to all of those, she'll get those answers after she pitches. 

And at this point, Yeji wanted to get over it. To forget, to not be scared anymore. To not stay away from the sport that she used to love so much. 

She wants to love it again. Like how she managed to let herself accept the fact that she.. likes Jisu, again. 

Standing up, stretching her arms she smiles at Yuna. "Sure, why not?" 

Ryujin watches in horror as Yuna and Yeji walk pass her, not sure what to do because she knows that Yeji hates doing things like this again. 

Doing things that involved baseball. "Wait, I'm coming with!" She stood up, catching up to Yeji. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"What? Pitching? Yes, it's not big deal. I'll just pitch, why would I not be sure? I used to love pitching, I was even almost the ace!" 

Ryujin frowns before huffing, "I know stupid, we were in the same team! But... didn't you swear that you'd never do anything that involves baseball?" 

Yeji hums, wordlessly saying yes, "I did. But I think it's time. For me to conquer this stupid thing. I think it's time for me to stop being so scared, so, don't worry about me, Ryu. Just sit back down, I'll be fine." She smiles at her best friend before walking off, following Yuna to the field.

Ryujin stops walking and just watches as her best friend walks away. She wasn't reassured. What Yeji said did not reassure her. 

But she trusts Yeji. 

If Yeji said she can do it, she can and will do it. But Ryujin's just.. scared. She hopes Yeji really can. 

Now, Yeji was handed a glove and a ball. Yeji missed the way the glove felt in her hands. Putting them on as grips the ball. 

It all felt so weird in her hands. Familiar yet different. It felt good and it felt scary at the same time. But she's determined to get over it. 

So when she stood in the mound, she looked directly at the catcher. Thinking, what the hell was she doing? Pitching all of a sudden. 

In her old high school, with people watching her. All eyes and attention on her. Some might recognize her, some might not. 

She feels the feeling of dread wash over her as she slides her feet on the mound. She's not even wearing proper shoes for this, yet here she is, her determination slowly dissolving. 

Where is it going? Yeji doesn't know as she feels the weight of the people's eyes on her. Feeling the same feeling she felt when she heard people laughing and cheering when she screamed at how her leg was kicked. 

She closes her eyes. Not now. She doesn't want to feel it again. She wants it to disappear and that's why she's there in the mound, pitching. 

She takes a shaky breath before signalling at the pitcher. Doing a wind up, she collects all the strength she needed to pitch. 

It's real. She's going to pitch again and she's going to make it perfect. 

\---- 

Jisu opens the car and got out as soon as they parked. She was with Soobin, of course. Chaeryeong went with Hyunjin and Jisu didn't need to know the reason why as closes the car door behind her. 

Soobin stands beside her and takes her hand in his before they started walking. Arriving at the field just in time for them to see Hyunjin and Chaeryeong standing, watching something in the field.

Soobin looked around, not wanting to be around Hyunjin as he felt uncomfortable around him. Wanting to see where his friends are, his eyes unintentionally landing on the field, eyes widening at the sight. 

Jisu lets go of Soobin's hand and approached Chaeryeong. She was about to greet her when her eyes landed on Yeji. 

Standing on the mound, her arms raised up before moving and throwing the ball at the catcher. She pitched. 

Soobin stood there, frozen. He remembered seeing Yeji play baseball before. Having the same exact stance and the same aura. 

She didn't change. Still the ace and the captain of the softball team. Jisu stared in awe, it's been a while since she saw Yeji pitch again. 

And she was amazed. 

As they both stood there, Hyunjin turned and looked at the both of them. The same glare that he had was plastered on his face. 

Clicking his tongue when he saw Jisu and Soobin. "Go find Ryujin, I'll talk to Yeji." He mutters to Chaeryeong before he pushes past Jisu and Soobin. 

Chaeryeong blinks, turning her head to look at Jisu. "Oh, you're finally here!" She greets Jisu but Jisu was still in awe at what she saw earlier. No wonder Yeji was the captain. 

Chaeryeong bit her lip, was Jisu allowed to see Yeji pitch? She doesn't know but Hyunjin is pissed. 

Hyunjin jogged down the stairs. It doesn't even look like he's jogging as he stomps down the steps, looking like he wants the whole field to collapse. 

He saw Yeji walking up the stairs and they met half way, with him suddenly snatching Yeji's arm. They both stop in the middle of the stairs. 

Yeji blinks looking at him as he frowns at her. "You pitched." He spoke, Yeji snatches her arm away, feeling the way her cousin spoke so coldly.

She knows he's mad. "I did." She responds, standing tall even though she knows she won't be able to tower over Hyunjin because he was taller. 

They're not intimidated by each other's glares. Hyunjin clicks his tongue. "What the fuck were you thinking?" 

Yeji instantly rolls her eyes. "Why is it bothering you so much that I pitched?? I wanted to conquer my fear and so here I am. Successfully conquered my fear." 

"Acting tough now, are we?" Hyunjin taunts and Yeji doesn't like the way he said it. Like he was making fun of Yeji's determination to not be afraid anymore. 

"What do you have against me, Hwang Hyunjin?" 

"Oh no, I won't answer that," He scoffs before chuckling. He was in utter disbelief about the whole situation. "But what kind of bullshit are you trying to pull, Hwang Yeji?" 

Yeji pushes Hyunjin away, he was getting on her nerves. She just wanted to help herself, why couldn't Hyunjin just be proud of her instead of being an overprotective cousin? 

"I'm not trying to pull anything, I'm trying to help myself." She sternly said, stepping one foot up a step. "I answered, now fucking answer my question." 

Hyunjin scoffs, "I don't have anything against you. I'm just trying to protect you. The last time you were in the field you got injured twice! And—" 

"And now I'm alright. Hyunjin, do I have any injuries right now?? I fucking don't. Now, let me be." Yeji was about to walk pass Hyunjin when Hyunjin held onto her shoulder. 

"Look—.. just.." He trails off, his eyes looking away from Yeji and up the stairs where Soobin was at and Yeji followed his line of sight. 

Yeji then understood. Sighing, she gently placed her hand on top of Hyunjin's that was holding onto her shoulder. "He's here.. I know." she mumbles as Hyunjin looks back at her. 

"You knew? Yet you still went here." 

"Jisu told me I would be alright. That she'd take care of Soobin." 

Hyunjin takes in a deep breath. He was disappointed but not surprised. Of course Yeji would listen to Jisu. Of fucking course. 

"And you believed her??" 

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" 

Hyunjin just slowly shook his head. He thought his anger was slowly disappearing, he was wrong. 

"I know you still aren't fond of Jisu—" 

"I get it." Hyunjin cuts her off almost immediately. Clicking his tongue as he lets go of Yeji's shoulder. "I get it already, now let's go." 

Yeji lets out a sigh before walking up the bleachers with Hyunjin. She knew Hyunjin is angrier than before, but she also knew he wouldn't let his anger control him. 

\---- 

When the ball was kicked by Yuna, everyone held their breaths. Wanting to win this game of soccer with their ace, Shin Yuna. 

The ball flew, so fast that no one got to even see how fast it went to the goal. 

As soon as they realized that Yuna successfully got the ball in, everyone cheered. Screaming their school's name. But no one could top the way Ryujin screamed her lungs out for Yuna. 

Running down towards Yuna and jumping towards the taller girl before planting a soft kiss on the taller girl's forehead. Yuna giggles as she held onto both Ryujin's wrists. 

Everyone cooed at the sight, they're a known couple of course and Yeji couldn't help but smile so widely. As she stood beside them. 

Turning her head to the side, she caught Jisu staring at her. Though the girl didn't look away. 

It was just like when they were in the lecture hall, just staring at each other without any words being spoken. Just admiring each other. 

Jisu didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. Yeji looking so ethereal as she looks at Jisu with a wide smile, her eyes turning into crescents. 

Feeling herself getting pulled in, she doesn't know when she felt so.. happy to see Yeji's smile. 

Her body moving on her own, she takes a step towards Yeji but then she was quickly pulled in by Chaeryeong. 

Going in for a group hug as Yuna laughs happily in the middle. What could've Jisu done if Chaeryeong didn't pull her in a group hug? 

Jisu knew what she was about to do.. and she just realized it right now. She wanted to kiss Yeji. 

That's what she was about to do. Realizing it now, she gets flustered and blushes as they all pull away. 

"So, who's going to trash Yeji's car??" Ryujin jokingly says but she really meant it. 

"No one, what the fuck?!"

\---- 

Hyunjin took Chaeryeong, Beomgyu and Yeonjun with him. While Soobin was with Jisu, Taehyun and kai with him. Leaving Yeji with Ryujin and Yuna. 

Third wheeling the young couple. But because of this, Yeji was so far behind that Hyunjin and Soobin arrived at the party first. 

Chaeryeong, seeing this, already knew, that this is going to start chaos. When they all got out of the car, Hyunjin had this annoyed look on his face. 

They could already hear the music blasting from inside the party but they all stayed outside, the plan was to wait for Yuna, for she was the main star of the party. 

"We should go ahead now." Soobin suddenly spoke, pocketing both of his hands, not wanting to be around Hyunjin anymore. 

Hyunjin snapped his head towards Soobin. Shooting him a glare. "What do you mean? The plan was to wait for Yuna and the others." 

He leaned away from his car, walking a bit closer to where Soobin was. "Yes, but I don't think I'm a part of it." He was telling the truth, though, Hyunjin doesn't like it one bit. 

"Well, at least wait for them, you wouldn't be here if we didn't win." 

"Yes, but —"

"Why does it sound like you're scared. What are you afraid of?" Hyunjin challenges as he steps even closer to Soobin. 

Everyone was now alarmed. All now on guard, because they know if any of the two says something that can trigger anger, they would start fist fighting again. 

Soobin was quiet though, but his eyes were begging Hyunjin not to open his mouth again. Though, Hyunjin only scoffed. "Scared of Yeji?" 

This, however, caught Jisu's attention. Soobin? Scared of Yeji? In what way? and why? 

"Scared of the person you fucking injured?? Scared of seeing her overcoming her fear?? Scared that she'll take something important from you like you did to her back then??" 

Jisu widens her eyes as Soobin quickly turned his head towards her, eyes shaking in fear. He was scared, indeed he was, scared to get exposed in front of Jisu. 

And scared of losing Jisu. 

Hyunjin grins before turning his head towards Jisu, "Yeah, you heard that right-" He points at Jisu, "He fucking injured Yeji the moment you left this fucking place." 

His words were spiteful, directed at both Soobin and Jisu. "And you know, that's not even the best part! Yeji suffered from bullying, people were harming her, physically and mentally, yet here she is, protecting you from me." 

Jisu was speechless. Eyes wide and teary. She didn't know that all of those happened to Yeji, she looked towards Soobin to see if it was all true and his guilty expression was all it took for Jisu to confirm, that it was, indeed true. 

Beomgyu walked up to Hyunjin, "Hey, stop. That's enough Hyun." Luckily, Hyunjin listened. Yeonjun pulled Soobin by the arm and so did Kai. "We have to go now." Taehyun spoke and it snapped Soobin out of his thoughts. 

"Choi Jisu, you didn't suffer, you made Yeji suffer." Hyunjin spat one last time and Jisu felt the guilt washing over her. 

What has she done?? 

"Hyunjin!" They all turned their heads and saw Yeji walking up to them with a frown. "What the hell??" 

"I just told them the truth, Yeji." He sternly said before walking away, getting into his car with Beomgyu. 

Yeji turned her head towards Jisu, and she immediately weakened at the sight. Jisu looked so ... fragile and her eyes were asking for help and Yeji went towards her. 

"D-don't.. I.. I didn't know... " Jisu stutters before slowly backing away, getting into Soobin's car as fast as she could and Chaeryeong looked at Yeji with apologetic eyes before getting into Soobin's car as well. 

They drove off, leaving Yeji with Yuna and Ryujin. "Yeji, what the hell?? Go after Jisu!" Ryujin shook her shoulder but Yeji suddenly cries. 

Yuna hugs Yeji from the back, trying to comfort her. "I.. I can't.. Ryujin, I can't.." 

"What do you mean you can't?? Go after her! We'll come with you! You can explain everything to Jisu—" 

"Ryujin, stop! I'm done! I'm done explaining... I don't.. she won't forgive me anymore. I know it. I knew it from the start. I fucking did!... but I still tried.. right?" 

Her voice was shaky, with her tears running down her cheeks as Yuna tries to calm her down. Ryujin can't do anything anymore. 

She lets out a sigh before pulling Yeji into a hug. That's what she can do. 

That's what they can do.. to just.. be there for Yeji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.. well .. :D


	15. beginning of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things happened, the things in the past will be brought back.

Growing up together with Shin Ryujin was what Yeji will say when people ask, "How are you two so close?" 

Proudly growing up sharing one burnt braincell along with Yeji's cousin, Hwang Hyunjin, is what Yeji would say when people ask her to elaborate. 

She could remember the time her and Ryujin first saw a superhero movie, so amazed by it that Yeji jumped from their house's roof, thinking she could fly. 

We all know how that played out. 

They treated each other like sisters, until Yeji developed a tiny crush on Ryujin when she saw Ryujin pitch for the first time. Staring at her in awe, and mind you, Yeji was just ten at the time. 

She already knew she was not straight.

Yeji was happy, to be Ryujin's one and only best friend and childhood friend. Keeping that spot as long as she could, she swore that. 

But when they became high school students, Ryujin landed a bomb on Yeji and it not only caused Yeji to feel.. jealous, it also made her confused. 

It also resulted in chaos.

You see, there's this boy in their school, Choi Beomgyu. Handsome, charming, talented, they could call him God if they wanted. On top of all that, he's nice. Every girl swooned at the sight of him, but some didn't, especially boys. 

Also, being friends with four other handsome looking dudes can make people think, "wow, God took his time on making them" 

"Why does it look like Beomgyu has a cult?" Ryujin once asked out of nowhere when the two of them were sitting on the bleachers, taking a break from playing baseball. 

Yeji frowns. "Because that's what it looks like. I bet you, every girl in this school has a shrine of him at home." She jokes as Ryujin bursts out laughing. 

Yeji liked seeing Ryujin laugh, it made her heart flutter. When she was young, she thought this feelings were just a mere crush and it'll go away. 

But now that she was in high school, she still has these feelings towards Ryujin and maybe.. maybe it's not a crush anymore. 

"How do you know? Do you have a shrine of him at home too?" 

"What?? Gross! No!" 

They spend time like this. Talking about useless things, laughing at stuff that aren't even funny. That was their routine. 

Though it changed when one day, they were taking stuff from their lockers. Beomgyu walked along the halls, like he normally does, hands in his pockets. 

Yeji had a poker face on as she stared at him, walking. Turning her head towards Ryujin, she frowns. 

Seeing that her best friend had this look on her face. Flustered? Nervous? Anxious? Yeji doesn't know but it shows the expression of being awestruck. 

Looking back at Beomgyu, now Yeji noticed the small girl that was walking beside him. Brown hair, cold aura, pretty face. How much can Yeji describe this girl? 

A basic Korean girl. 

"A transfer student?" Yeji mutters as Ryujin unconsciously nods, as her eyes followed the girl. "Beomgyu's girlfriend?" Ryujin instantly turned her head towards Yeji.

Frowning so hard at her, "Impossible! That wouldn't be it!" She said as if she's defending the girl. Yeji was a bit taken aback because of Ryujin's sudden change of mood. 

She didn't know that what she said can easily affect Ryujin like this. "Woah, chill, don't shout. I was just genuinely curious." Yeji has her hands up in the air as Ryujin sighs. 

"Sorry.." She mutters. 

Yeji was so confused but didn't question her best friend's behavior. She just pats Ryujin's back as they finally walk along the halls, separating as Yeji was a year ahead of Ryujin. 

\----- 

"Her name's Jisu." Ryujin spoke while they were eating, Yeji was in the middle of devouring her food when Ryujin suddenly broke the silence. 

Yeji hums, not even looking up at Ryujin as she was too busy eating. "The girl who Beomgyu was walking with." 

The taller girl drinks water before raising an eyebrow at Ryujin. She didn't know where this was coming from and was a bit surprised that she knew the new girl. "You know her?" 

"My childhood friend." 

Then Yeji frowns so hard that Ryujin chuckles at her expression. "I thought.. I was your childhood friend..?" 

The smaller girl pats Yeji's shoulder, "You are! I have a ton of childhood friends, you're my best friend too. So, don't worry, you're not going to lose your 'best friend' spot, alright?" 

Yeji blinks before slowly nodding, alright, so she's not the only one Ryujin grew up with. Apparently this Jisu girl grew up with Ryujin as well, but Yeji wonders. 

How the hell did she not know about this girl though? 

"So.. what about it?" 

Ryujin raises both of her eyebrows at Yeji before she looks away, letting her eyes wander, probably looking for Jisu in the cafeteria. "She's Beomgyu's cousin. From Canada, I was friends with her before we even met, she suddenly disappeared one day and I didn't know she flew to Canada." 

Yeji follows Ryujin's line of sight, landing in a table not far away from them. Seeing Beomgyu sitting with the girl Ryujin was talking about. 

Being all smiley and stuff. She already has many friends and yet this was her first day here in the campus.

Looking back at Ryujin, Yeji sees that Ryujin has this look again. She looked so mesmerized by this girl that Yeji silently and internally wished over and over that Ryujin would look at her the same way. 

Frowning, she lets out a sigh, knowing there was at least five percent chance that Ryujin would. She just lets her eyes wander around the cafeteria as Ryujin was so lost in the girl. 

"What's her full name?" 

Ryujin quickly snapped her head towards Yeji, "Choi Jisu's her full name. Julia's her english name, so you might hear some people call her Lia." 

"You know a lot about this girl, you sound like a stalker." Yeji jokes as Ryujin glares at her, elbowing her side. "Oh, shut up. Do we have baseball practice later?" 

The taller girl lets her head fall to the table, groaning at the word 'practice' because even though she's the baseball team's captain, she gets lazy too. 

"Unfortunately.. yes." 

Ryujin fist bumps the air, letting out a silent "Yes!" looking like she won in a lottery and Yeji doesn't know why Ryujin's suddenly all happy and hyped for baseball practices. 

She remembers clearly that they both didn't like practicing even though they both love baseball. 

"Don't know what you just ate to act all happy about baseball practice, but I want it. I need to be energized." Yeji mutters as Ryujin playfully scoffs at her. "I don't think that's how a captain should act." 

Ryujin didn't get a response as Yeji just rolled her eyes. Having no energy to say anything back at her best friend.

Yeji sees Ryujin turn her head towards Jisu again. What was so eye catching about this girl? Ryujin never willingly talks about someone often, so hearing Ryujin talk about this girl was a bit weird for Yeji wasn't used to Ryujin acting like this. 

What does Choi Jisu have that pulls Ryujin to her. Yeah, sure, she's Ryujin's childhood friend and she might've just missed Jisu but Yeji knew that wasn't the case. 

Four months quickly passes by and now Yeji understands why Ryujin was so excited about baseball practices. 

With what Hyunjin has told Yeji, it wouldn't be so impossible. Considering the fact that Ryujin wasn't as lazy as before, always looking so inspired whenever she and Ryujin meet up in school.

Unlike when she and Yeji were still planning on how to skip a good amount of classes, Ryujin always goes to school, is never late and in other words— she changed into a good student in just a snap of a finger.

"You know, Ryujin's been moving slow, tell your best friend to shoot her shot already." Yeji remembers Hyunjin saying when they were at the bleachers while Ryujin runs around the field with their other teammates. 

Not knowing what Hyunjin was talking about, Yeji frowns. "What?" 

"What do you mean what? Ryujin's being stupidly in love yet she's not doing anything about it, acting like the whole school doesn't notice her trying to get closer to Jisu and failing to ask her out." 

Yeji, still not having any idea on what the fuck Hyunjin was talking about, blinks non-stop, trying to process what the hell Hyunjin just said. 

Is he implying that Ryujin likes Jisu? In a not so friendly way? 

Hyunjin, noticing the way his cousin's face looks like a moron trying to understand the difference between the words 'this' and 'these' lets out a sigh. 

"Are you serious?" He asks which successfully caught Yeji's attention, both her eyebrows raised. "The fuck are you saying??" 

"The fuck are you doing???" Hyunjin asks back as Yeji just shook her head, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Hyun." 

"Ah. Are you kidding?? You don't even know what the hell is going on with your braincell mate?" Yeji rolls her eyes at her cousin, getting a bit irritated because she wants to know the context behind the shit he was talking about. 

"No, because I'm too busy practicing day and night. This captain shit is too much for me." 

Hyunjin face palms, even though Yeji was busy, she would've known a good amount of information for Ryujin was the talk of the school, along with Choi Jisu. 

"You seriously don't know what the rumor is right now?" 

"There's a new rumor?? what rumor?" Hyunjin really couldn't believe that Yeji doesn't know. 

Sighing, he just decided to tell Yeji right now. To just wake her up and bring her back to reality where she should be living in. 

"You don't know about Choi Lia being the rumoured crush of Ryujin?" 

"Oh, no, that's a new one.... Is it confirmed???" 

"Are you dumb?? It's called a rumor for a reason, Yeji. Slowly losing your braincells?" 

Yeji glared at her cousin, pushing him off of the seat as he laughed at Yeji's reaction. "But seriously, help your friend out." 

Yeji blinks before tilting her head. What the fuck is Hyunjin saying again? That Yeji should help Ryujin get a girlfriend? Hell no, that's the last thing Yeji wants to do upon hearing this rumor. 

She's even scared that this rumor might be true. Biting onto her lower lip as she frowns at Hyunjin. "Me?" She points at herself before scoffing. "No, absolutely not. I'm not helping her do that, she can do that on her own." 

She leans back on her seat, crossing her arms as she looks at the field with a frown. Finding a way to look at anything but Ryujin. 

Hyunjin stands up and sits back on his seat, letting out a hearty laugh. "Oh, what's this? The best friend is getting mad over this?" he playfully wiggles his eyebrows, implying something. 

Yeji knows what he's implying, and she needs him to shut the fuck up. "Whatever you're thinking of, you better shut your mouth before I staple it." 

She bops Hyunjin's shoulder as he flinches a bit, thinking Yeji was going to punch him but she didn't. "Ah.. I get it." he mutters as he shifts in his seat. 

"What?" 

"No, nothing. You told me to shut up so I'm shutting up." He made a gesture of zipping her mouth before leaning back on his seat. Just like Yeji. 

Rolling her eyes, Yeji shifted her attention back in the field and while doing so she spots someone in the bleachers. Well, it's not like they're the only ones there. 

It's normal to see other people in the bleachers at practice. It's the same with other teams. Like the soccer team and basketball team. People would always come at practices to watch the players. 

And Yeji has never really cared if seeing people watching their practices, but this, however, sparked Yeji's interest. 

Choi Jisu, Choi Beomgyu's cousin, and now one of the most loved students is sitting not far from where Yeji is. Tilting her head to the side, she watches as Jisu smiles and talks to the other students that're sitting beside her. 

Beomgyu was there too along with her friends, Taehyun, Yeonjun, Kai and Soobin. 

At this point those five all act like Jisu's bodyguard. Though, Yeji doesn't know about Soobin. He was always known to be courting Jisu. 

And Yeji doesn't even want to know what his reaction is to the rumors spreading. So, hypothetically, what if Ryujin does like Jisu? Will Soobin get mad or something? 

And what if Jisu likes Ryujin back? Yeji scratches her head, she can't believe she's thinking of this right now. She's literally making up a storyline in her head right now. 

So, does that mean Ryujin and Soobin will compete? Like, fight over Jisu like some love triangle in a rom com? Yeji quietly hums to herself. She could be an author honestly. 

She looks back at Jisu again and now she notices Soobin's arm is around her. They look more like a couple than a real damn couple.

But why would Jisu watch this baseball practice? That, Yeji doesn't want to assume the answer to. Because that isn't the right thing to do. 

But from another person's view, Yeji's sure that they've already thought about the rumor being true. It can only be that Jisu's there because Soobin is there or she's there to watch Ryujin.

Thus making the rumor .. true. 

Yeji frowns as she props her arm on her knee, resting her chin on her palm as she silently stares at Choi Jisu from a far. 

She looked so.. normal? Yeji forgot the right term but to her Jisu isn't someone special. She's just a normal girl yet they're treating her like she's a Goddess. 

What was that about? With her pretty face and smiles and all that. Yeji doesn't know why that was enough to make her different from the other girls. 

She couldn't pin point what was so interesting about her that almost all of the students in school turn to look at her and just stare in awe. 

Don't get Yeji wrong but that's just what's in her head. She doesn't see the things that people see in Jisu, thus making her seem like she doesn't really care about the girl. 

It's only been a couple of months that had passed by but Jisu's already popular. Yeji claps to that but doesn't react further. 

She stares with a frown, trying to process what made Jisu so special to others. Why couldn't she see the way they see her? 

Letting out a sigh, she gives up, though she still stares at Jisu. 

Maybe, someday she'll understand. 

\---- 

Their baseball practice continues and Yeji always finds herself looking up and seeing Jisu there, wether she be with someone or alone, she'll be there. 

Watching them practice. Yeji's gotten used to this, but seeing Jisu makes her remember the rumor. Making her turn her head towards her best friend. 

Was it true? She hasn't really asked Ryujin about it, it never even crossed her mind to just simply ask. Because what if it was just indeed a rumor, then Yeji would get embarrassed for thinking that the rumor was true. 

But isn't that the point of asking? Though, Yeji decided she'll just ask when it gets brought up smoothly. 

Walking over to Ryujin, she pats the younger girl's back, "Good job out there. You're a better batter than me." She compliments as Ryujin smiles widely at her. 

"Thanks Yeddeong, I've actually been practicing a lot. I even got hit on my arm, see?" Ryujin shows Yeji her arm and Yeji saw a little bruise on it. 

The older girl sighs before patting Ryujin's arm. Exactly where the bruise is. "What? Want me to kiss it better?" She jokes. 

Ryujin huffs and jokingly pushes Yeji away as the older girl snickers. "I'll hit you with a bat if you don't stop." 

Yeji acts all threatened and playfully shields her head, "Have mercy, I barely have a braincell left." 

"I know." Ryujin burst out laughing before running, leaving Yeji with the rest of the team. 

Yeji guesses that Ryujin went to the lockers to change, practice is over anyways. Yeji looks back at where Jisu was and she was a bit surprised to see Jisu looking at her. 

Eyes squinting as Yeji slightly tilts her head to the side. 

She wasn't really expecting Jisu to look at her. Because they never really interacted, not yet anyways. Thinking it was just nothing, Yeji slightly nods at Jisu before looking away. 

She wasn't even able to see how Jisu's expression twisted and turned into an annoyed expression. If Yeji has seen it, she'd be very confused as to why Jisu acted like that.

\----

What Yeji wasn't expecting is this small yet intimidating girl named Choi Jisu would come up to her and basically trap her in a corner. 

Hearing her say, "Stay away from Ryujin." isn't really what Yeji expected to hear from Jisu. 

What could have Yeji done to make Jisu say this to her? Trap her in a corner while she kills Yeji with a death glare. 

If Yeji wasn't taller than her, Yeji would be really scared and threatened, but because of how small Jisu was, she couldn't help but just feel confused. 

Jisu pushes her away and that's when she felt like she was electrocuted. Even thinking that Jisu is supernatural but this is the real world, no one is a superhero. 

And feeling like she was electrocuted by Jisu's touch is .. questionably normal for they call it 'spark' 

But what the fuck is a spark when there's nothing romantic about getting threatened and pushed by a girl telling you to leave your best friend alone. 

It doesn't make sense. 

Yeji met up with Hyunjin by the gates and even caught a glance of Jisu walking with Ryujin. 

"Your best friend's not walking home with you." Hyunjin broke the silence, sitting on his bike as he gestures at Ryujin and Jisu walking away. 

"I know, I have eyes." 

"She didn't tell you, didn't she?" 

"That she'd be walking home with her? No. Not a single word." 

Hyunjin shifts on his bike, "Oh, what? Are you jealous?" 

He tried to tease Yeji but Yeji seemed dazed. Like something happened. Hyunjin's playful grin instantly fades when he notices the way Yeji is staring at the ground.

"Hey, what's up? Something happened?" He reaches out and gently rests his hand on her shoulder. Yeji snaps out of her little trance and looks up at her cousin.

"What does it mean when you... somehow, get electrocuted —" 

"Yeji, what the hell??? How are you alive?? Where the fuck did you get electrocuted??" 

Yeji swats his hand away and glares at him. "Shut the fuck up, let me finish!" 

He instantly shuts his mouth, as Yeji lets out a sigh. "You know the cliché thing they call sparks or spark? I don't know, whatever the fuck they're called." 

Hyunjin nods even though he knows Yeji is frustrated and irritated, "Yeah. What about it?" 

"What do you do when you feel that but the situation wasn't .. really.. close to being called romantic?"

"What do you mean not close to being called romantic? Like what kind of situation." 

"Alright, then, uhm, here's a scenario. This person tells you to basically fuck off and they push you, then you feel the spark." 

Hyunjin looks at Yeji weirdly, because it was too oddly specific to be a made up scenario. Nevertheless, he doesn't question it. 

"Then.. I guess it's gonna be a love-hate situation." 

"Amazing, tell me more." Yeji scoffs and Hyunjin doesn't know it Yeji is glad to hear about it or if she's being sarcastic. 

"Are you.. like interested in it or..?" 

"I'm being sarcastic, obviously." Yeji adjusts her bag before running her fingers through her hair. Not saying another word as she walked ahead. 

"Hey! You're not going home with me??" Hyunjin shouted at his cousin. Yeji waved, not even bothering to look back at him. "Does that mean you're walking??" 

"What the fuck does it look like, Hyunjin???" 

"Alright, no need to be mad" 

\---- 

Yeji would be called stupid if she told Hyunjin what she was doing. She always looked like she's in a daze. Staring at nothing and honestly, Hyunjin is quite concerned. 

He thinks it must be when Yeji jumped off of the roof, maybe the damage was just kicking in after years. Because to him Yeji looked like she's malfunctioning in a way that makes her not pay attention to things. 

Like right now, she's resting her head on the table staring at nothing. Well, Hyunjin really isn't sure if she's really staring at nothing, but it seems like it. 

But in reality, Yeji's just too busy staring at Choi Jisu, wondering what the fuck it is that keeps pulling people in. 

For days, that's what she's been thinking of. Every baseball practice, every lecture, every lunch breaks. 

She's sounding like a creep now.. or better yet, sounding like she's interested in the girl because 25/8 the girl is in her mind. 

Hyunjin snaps his fingers in front of Yeji and finally, she blinks. Looking up at Hyunjin with a slight frown, like he just distracted her from doing the most important thing in the world. 

"What??" 

"What's up with you? You look like a fucking lizard, always looking at nothing, always frozen on the spot. The fuck happened to you?" 

"I'm analyzing. Looking at the material, defying the word Goddess, because I am confused." 

Hyunjin blinks, he seriously doesn't know what kind of shit Yeji was on or what food she ate that turned her into this.. person who's extra, extra weird. 

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Yeji. Please speak in the human language." 

Yeji pushes his shoulder, getting annoyed, "Zip that darn mouth of yours, damn it. Only intellectuals will understand me!" 

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, he leans away, scoffing. A bit offended that Yeji just called him stupid just because she was being so cryptic. 

He was about to say something back when Ryujin drops her bag on their table, startling both Hyunjin and Yeji. They really weren't expecting Ryujin to suddenly showed up because for the past few days she's been hanging out with Chaeryeong and Jisu. 

The cousins expected her to sit with them instead, so her suddenly showing up and dropping her bag pack on their table was really surprising. 

Ryujin slumped down in front of them, propping her elbow on the table as she rested her chin on her palm. Looking troubled. 

Yeji was the first one to sense the way Ryujin acted differently, these past few days she's been all smiles. Laughing and always showing everyone her bright smile, but she has a frown right now. 

"Hey.. I thought you'd be with Jisu." Hyunjin spoke which made Yeji glare at his direction, he only shrugged at Yeji because he knew the mention of Jisu will make Ryujin happy. 

But this time it didn't. "Ryu, what's wrong?" 

Yeji's eyes were filled with worry as Ryujin slowly looks up at the both of them. 

Letting out a sigh. Her eyes looked so down. Longing for something and Yeji knew it wasn't her. 

Yeji looks away from Ryujin and looks at Jisu who's coincidentally looking at Ryujin at the moment. Worry written all over her face. 

Hyunjin watches them, seeing how Yeji is looking at Jisu, as Jisu looks at Ryujin and Ryujin looks at Yeji. 

It instantly sets of a vibe. That there was something between the three of them. Hyunjin lets out a sigh, though they didn't notice it. 

He just knows this won't end well. 

"I'll tell you later." 

\---- 

That later never comes as a week passes by. Yeji never really was able to ask Ryujin about it, as it upsets the younger girl.

Now, they sit beside each other on the bleachers. Ryujin and Yeji. 

Yeji's attention was at the soccer players. The younger ones were having the time of their lives, kicking the ball and even kicking each other. They don't care if they're not doing it right, they were just happy to be there. 

Yeji smiles as she sees the girl with blonde hair, smiling widely as she kicks the ball at her teammates. If Yeji remembers correctly, her name's Shin Yuna. 

Yeah. She definitely remembers it correctly. A surname like that will never be forgotten by her, especially because it's the same as Ryujin's. 

Speaking of Ryujin. Yeji turns her head to her friend who is now looking away from the field. 

Yeji frowns, she's looking at none other than Jisu of course. She looked like she's longing for her, the same way Yeji stares at Ryujin. 

Could the rumor really be true? Because with the way Ryujin is acting and staring at Jisu, it screams that the rumors are true. 

And that's exactly what Yeji us scared of. To know that Ryujin doesn't like her back. Silently sighing to herself, she follows Ryujin's gaze. 

Landing on Jisu who's talking to Chaeryeong at the moment. Talking about something that seems funny enough for Jisu to burst into laughter. 

As Jisu bursts into laughter, Yeji felt herself freeze in the spot. Feeling herself get carried, feeling like her body suddenly feels empty with the way she suddenly feels so light. 

She gulps as she leans forward. Copying the way Ryujin is sitting, like she wants to get a closer look at Jisu. 

Yeji slowly tilts her head to the side, slightly frowning as she watches. As she stares silently, the same way Ryujin does. 

Feeling like everything was in slow motion. Feeling like everything around her is bright, brighter than before. The type to make someone feel at ease. 

That was it. 

Yeji was at ease. Comfortable on her spot even though it was a bit hot that day with the sun in front of her. 

Slowly blinking as she gets drunk at the sight of Jisu laughing. With her eyes turning into cute little crescents, making them look like they're smiling as well. 

Holy shit. 

How did Yeji not notice this? How did Yeji miss the way Jisu looked so ... different. 

Different. That's what they keep on saying. That Jisu is different from the others. 

She's so hard to describe, to Yeji she's hard to describe. She might have to use the most meaningful words in the dictionary. 

Because Yeji thinks the most common words that are used as compliments aren't really fitting for someone like Jisu. 

Mesmerized. 

That was the word Yeji kept on repeating in her head. Because that's what she is right now. She's mesmerized. 

She thinks she understands now. 

Though, Choi Jisu is one person, she's hard to describe because no word in the english nor korean language was enough to perfectly describe such a person. 

Yeah, she definitely understands now. 

She's just there, staring at Jisu as Ryujin looks back at her. Seeing the way she looks at Jisu, looking all puzzled but mesmerized at the same time. 

Ryujin could only smile faintly as she sees Yeji staring. 

Maybe they weren't so different from one another all along. 

\---- 

Ryujin decides to tell Yeji what she was so upset about when they were in the pool area of their school. 

Watching as the swimmers swim in the water, they were amazed as they look like they were becoming one with the water as they swim so elegantly. 

"So.. what's up?" Yeji not so smoothly spoke, very curious as to what made Ryujin so upset a week ago. 

Ryujin lets out a hearty laugh, knowing that her best friend is dying to know what's up. 

"You know Soobin right?" 

"Choi Soobin? Of course, who doesn't know him? He's that guy who's always around Jisu right?" 

Ryujin tries her best not to wince at what Yeji said. It was fine. Yeji doesn't know. 

"Yeah, the one courting Jisu." 

"Yeah, so, what about him?" 

"Uh.. well you see what happened was.." Ryujin clears her throat, looking up at Yeji with worried eyes but she knows Yeji needs to know what Soobin did. 

Ryujin remembers seeing Soobin walking up to her when she was about to leave and got to the cafeteria. She was planning on eating with Jisu and Chaeryeong today. 

Feeling all happy as she remembers the way Jisu smiles so brightly when they see each other. 

Soobin stops in front of her, looking as calm as ever (He's not calm at all) 

It made Ryujin feel uneasy and a bit uncomfortable with the way he's too damn close, invading Ryujin's personal space. 

She squints as she's a lot smaller than this dude. He smiles as he looks down at Ryujin. 

"Hey." 

"Uh.. hi?" Ryujin hesitantly greets back, they never interacted before, so she's confused on why he was her all of a sudden. Talking to her and stuff.

"See, I'm here to talk to you about something and uh, let's just cut to the chase." His smile falters. 

Turning serious all of a sudden, the sweet and welcoming smile now nowhere to be seen as he not so noticeably glare at Ryujin. 

"What's this I'm hearing about you liking Jisu?" 

His tone was stern and it was obvious that he meant to intimidate Ryujin with it but Ryujin was no softy. She can go up against him without hesitation. 

"Oh, that? Why?" 

"Oh, well, I'm asking because I need to know if it's true. Just confirming it, you see?" 

He smiled at Ryujin again and Ryujin knows that his smile was fake. It was just too obvious. 

He didn't really come off as nice right now. 

"Why does it concern you?" 

Soobin hums. Acting like he's thinking of a reason why it concerns him. 

He chuckles, "Oh, sweet Shin Ryujin. It concerns me because she's my soon to be girlfriend, and I can't have you walking around, declaring your love for her like a fucking news reporter." 

Ryujin slightly flinches at the way his words are turning darker and darker by the second. She didn't want to deal with any of this right now. 

"And??? If I like her? What the fuck are you going to do with it??" Ryujin isn't scared of him. For all she knows she's more confident that this dude, getting threatened just because Ryujin is brave enough to show her love to someone in the open. 

"What? Scared of me taking away your Jisu?? What are you? A 4 year old, so scared of losing her to me?" Ryujin taunts him pushing him away to get him out of her personal space. 

He grits his teeth as he glares at Ryujin, trying to warn her to not open her mouth again but Ryujin could care less. 

"Oh, look at you. Getting so worked up because I'm a threat. Why? Oh! Could it be that Jisu doesn't really like you back and you can't accept that??" Ryujin pushes further and Soobin loses her cool. 

Pushing Ryujin away as the girl falls to the floor. Soobin, forgetting that they were in the hallway was a bit taken aback by what he did, looking around and seeing a ton of people looking their way. 

He gulps, knowing he fucked up as Ryujin smiles smugly on the floor. He huffs, "Stay the fuck away from Jisu or I'll bring your friends into this." He threatens before leaving the scene. 

Ryujin gets up by the help of the students that just watched what had happened. Sighing, she thanked them and now she wasn't in the mood to eat with Jisu anymore. 

Thus, resulting to her sitting with Yeji and Hyunjin. Because she'd be lying if she said she wasn't threatened at what Soobin said. 

Him bringing in her friends into this mess and all that bullshit that she said. She's scared that he really might do it. That he might get innocent people pulled into this issue.

Just because Ryujin was telling the truth. He doesn't need to act all salty about it. 

"That asshole." Yeji says through gritted teeth, balling her fists, not liking what he just did to Ryujin. 

Ryujin notices this and holds onto Yeji's hand and it seems to be doing the trick as Yeji calms down, letting out a sigh. 

"He is, isn't he?" Ryujin laughs as Yeji smiles. "Yeah he is." 

Then there was a comfortable silence that enveloped them. 

But Yeji instantly breaks it with the question that Yeji has been meaning to ask. "So... you really like Choi Jisu?" 

Ryujin slightly smiles. "Yeah, I've had for a while now." She mumbles. 

She follows her answer with a teasing question, "Don't tell me you like Jisu too??" 

She wouldn't even be surprised if Yeji replied with a yes, because she's seen the way Yeji had looked at Jisu. 

Like she's silently adoring her from a far and she wouldn't blame Yeji if she did like Jisu. She is truly an angel, that's why Ryujin fell in love with her in the first place. 

But Yeji instantly declines it. Which brought relief to Ryujin. 

Now, everything connects. Because Yeji never really told Ryujin what happened in the bathroom.

With her hearing Jisu cry in one of the stalls and also her comforting Jisu without really making any physical contact with the smaller girl. 

It was.. It made Yeji a bit happy. Making Yeji realize that even though Jisu is what they call the embodiment of the word 'perfect' she's really not a perfect person. 

Because no one is perfect. 

Yeji now connects the dots, why Jisu was crying. She said she was called names, getting hate and stuff. It was probably because people saw what had happened between Ryujin and Soobin in the hallway.

Making people think that Ryujin and Soobin had a misunderstanding because of Choi Jisu. 

Yeji is just glad that she was able to comfort Jisu through it. Happy even. Considering the fact that the girl ... probably hates her guts. 

She smiles slightly. She hopes it was enough to make Jisu hate her less. 

But now.. there's this thing inside Yeji. A feeling, bubbling inside her. A feeling that she used to feel whenever Ryujin is around. 

Now she feels it when Jisu is mentioned or whenever she sees Jisu around. Even with the smaller girl shooting her a glare, the feeling that was bubbling inside of her, gets stronger every time. 

Why is it like that? Yeji will never know until she finally admits things to herself.

Yeji turns her head to the entrance of the pool area and sees Jisu standing there with Beomgyu behind her. 

The smaller girl was looking at her, like she was shocked to see Ryujin and Yeji together. Her shocked look instantly turns into a glare. 

And it was directed at Yeji. And even though it meant that Jisu wanted to kill Yeji right then and there, Yeji couldn't help but smile to herself. 

Somehow thinking that seeing these different sides of Jisu is quite fun. Knowing that she's the only one Jisu is showing these different sides to. 

Feeling like she's special. 

And heck, she's proud of it but Jisu will hate her more. 

Thinking that seeing Jisu glare at her was fun, she smiles widely at Jisu and was confident enough to even wave teasingly at her. 

Thus making Jisu even more irritated. 

Yeah. She feels special with the way Jisu shows how fucking annoying she is. 

And she's the only person Jisu thinks of in this way. And that's a big achievement to Hwang Yeji. 

To her and to her only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now the story of the things that went down in the past


	16. Letters from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of plans and ideas, resulting to letters and succeeding, until you regret it.

"You must be tired of third wheeling." 

Chaeryeong instantly looks up, shooting a confused look at Yeji before she completely shoots her a playful glare. 

The older girl smiles widely at Chaeryeong, acting innocent as she pokes at her food. 

The younger girl laughs. "You think?" 

"Well, I don't think—" 

"Seems it." 

The older girl frowns at her before chuckling, Chaeryeong follows after. "Hey, I'm older than you, show me some respect." 

"I am showing you some respect! I'm just teasing, come on now baseball captain unnie." 

Yeji laughs whole heartedly. She likes this kid, not only because she can go along with Yeji's stupidity, but also because Chaeryeong is one of the most kindest students in this campus. 

Yeji doesn't even know how she got along pretty well with her instantly, but Chaeryeong teasing her made them bond over things. 

Chaeryeong never left Yeji alone in her table after she was done teasing her about whoever she's staring at; finding out that it was Jisu, Chaeryeong instantly drops some advices and tips to win Choi Jisu's heart. 

It was so pure that Yeji didn't have the heart to tell Chaeryeong that she really didn't like and see Jisu in that way. 

But now that Chaeryeong has dropped advices and tips, maybe.. maybe Yeji does see the other girl in that way. 

Yeji clears her throat, "As I was saying, did you just come here to tease me or you're seriously just tired of third wheeling them?" She gestures towards Jisu and Ryujin who're currently talking in another table. 

Giggling and smiling widely about something. Yeji shouldn't really be curious about the way the two girls are talking about something that Yeji doesn't know about. 

Now she acts as if she even has the right to know what the two are talking about. "I mean, I just saw you staring at them, I was supposed to be with them right now, so be thankful that I even approached you!" 

Chaeryeong playfully says, pointing at Yeji like she's accusing of her something. Smiling proudly but cutely at the same time and Yeji smiles at her. 

"But then again, I am kind of tired of third wheeling them. Have you even experienced this before??? It's exhausting and kind of depressing." 

Yeji chuckles as the younger girl speaks along with her eyes widening, this kid really is intriguing. "Don't worry, you'll find your other half someday and one of them will be the one third wheeling you." 

"Are you implying that they're not going to end up together??" The younger girl dramatically gasps, fortunately for Yeji, Chaeryeong is aware of people's reaction to loud noises. 

So when Chaeryeong gasped, it wasn't loud, like she meant to do it just so Yeji would be the only one to hear her gasp. 

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth, we both know that wasn't what I meant!" Yeji defended herself, she is telling the truth though. 

It never really crossed her mind that the two girls on the other table would not end up together. Yeji knew they will end up being together, one way or another. 

Soobin might get in between but Yeji knows Ryujin would not be happy about that, knowing that the short haired girl would always fight for the people that she truly loved and loves.

"I know, unnie, I was just kidding." The younger girl playfully grins at Yeji.

Yeji runs her fingers through her hair as she plops her head down on the table. "So.. you support them.. or??" 

"Of course I do! Do you?" 

Yeji wasn't really expecting her question to be asked back at her, so she thought of an answer even though there were only two that she could pick from. 

Yes or no, that simple, yet Yeji still hesitated which made her very suspicious for Chaeryeong. 

She hums. She's very confused in this. Because she does want to see them together because they make each other happy and Yeji is satisfied with that. 

Seeing them both happy, like right now. But upon making that happen, she'll have to forget that she has feelings too to avoid getting hurt. 

So, basically, what she's trying to say is, she wants to see them happy but is scared that she'd get too hurt to even look their way. 

"I'm going to be honest with you.." Yeji mutters, fiddling with her fingers underneath the table. Trying to keep herself calm. 

Keeping her feelings under control. Chaeryeong lets out a hum, a signal for Yeji to continue as she's just listening in carefully. 

With this, Yeji slightly smiles. 

"I do support them, but I'm scared to be sad and lonely. I don't know, I'm still human, I can still be selfish... so... I don't really know what the result may be." 

Chaeryeong nods along to Yeji's words the whole time, listening intently to the older girl. She liked the way Yeji saw things. 

Likes the way Yeji sees this situation and acted like a normal human being with good intentions. 

She was right. Yeji was right. She's still human and she would always get jealous or selfish at times. 

"Listen, unnie. If you don't really want to get hurt when they get together, I say, just confess." 

Yeji wasn't expecting that from Chaeryeong. So she frowns, not really getting what difference it would make if she ever does confess. Not like she was planning on doing it in the first place. 

"Didn't you say that you'd like them to get together?" Yeji tilts her head to the side as she asks. 

"That's not exactly what I said, unnie. I said I support them." 

Yeji looks away, blinking, before looking back at the younger girl. "Well, uhm, alright. But if I confess now, knowing that they both like each other.. wouldn't that look like I'm .. a homewrecker??" 

Chaeryeong shakes her head vigorously, "No! They're not even together yet! Also, it'll only look like that if you mean to do that in the first place. That isn't what your real intentions are, right?" 

"Right." Yeji softly slaps herself across the face, thinking that she sounded so dumb at the moment. 

The younger girl across her only chuckles. "So..? Are you going to do it?" 

Yeji laughs, looking like she'll consider doing it. "Absolutely not." Chaeryeong's smile fades as she looks at Yeji with feigned disappointment. 

"Because I have other plans?" 

"What other plans?" 

"That, I will not say." Chaeryeong instantly squints her eyes at Yeji

"Trust me, I won't do anything stupid that will hurt either of them." 

That was enough to reassure Chaeryeong. Trusting Yeji because she's older and thinking that she's somehow a bit wiser. 

She knew Yeji wouldn't do anything stupid. Even though they're not that close, Chaeryeong can sense the good in Yeji. 

\---- 

When Yeji was going down the stairs, seemingly in a rush to go to somewhere, she was instantly pushed up against the wall. 

Stopping her from going to wherever she was going. Hitting her back and shoulder on the wall, wincing at that. 

"What the hell???" She mutters, scrunching her nose up as she held onto her shoulder. Trying her best to make the pain go away with just her hand. 

Looking up, she saw Jisu standing in front of her, glaring at her like she's about to shoot lasers out of her eyes. 

Again, Yeji, being so confused everytime she encounters Jisu, just stares at her with a questioning look. 

Instantly making Jisu more angrier than before because somehow, with Yeji's stare she looked so innocent when she's really not. 

Irritating Jisu even more. "Seriously, What's your deal?" 

Yeji blinks in return. "..What?" 

Jisu scoffs, "Don't play dumb, Hwang. I clearly told you not to go near Ryujin, but you're still here, following her wherever she goes." 

How can Yeji instantly know that Jisu's talking about that when she came out of nowhere, pushing Yeji against a damn wall like some bully. 

Though, Yeji isn't quite affected by it. Slowly getting used to the way Jisu is treating her. She's not even angry.   
That's how stupid she looks wanting Jisu's attention even if Jisu's just making her feel like all she'll ever get from her is hate. 

She hums, realizing what Jisu meant. "Ah.. that. You see, Lia-ssi, I don't get this concept. She's my best friend, I can't really stay away from her, also if I did, she'd ask me the reason why and I don't want to tell her." 

Jisu raises an eyebrow at her, the sass radiating off of her with just that simple move. Yeji was mesmerized, really.

She doesn't even know if she'll ever stop doing that. Getting mesmerized by Jisu, even though she's killing her with glares. 

"Oh, wouldn't you like that?" 

Yeji innocently tilts her head to the side, "Like what? Her finding out that you told me to stay away from her? No. Not quite." 

"Don't act all sweet and nice and shit, Hwang. I know you hate me too" 

Though, that made Yeji confused. Because she doesn't. She doesn't hate Jisu. Yes, she was confused at the start but now she can't bring herself to do so. 

For Yeji, she's just ... hard to hate. 

"Jisu.. I can't find a reason to hate you." Yeji spoke. No expressions whatsoever, just staring at Jisu with a poker face but the sincerity and honesty in her voice says otherwise. 

Jisu even felt strange at the moment. Suddenly questioning why she hated Yeji in the first place but instantly remembering why. Her anger rose and she was so pissed. 

"You better shut your mouth before I slap you across the face." Jisu sternly says, thinking this will scare Yeji but it didn't. 

Of course, it didn't. She's talking to Hwang Yeji, of course she wouldn't be scared when the taller girl somehow knows and is already used to the way Jisu will always threaten her in many ways. 

The words that left Yeji's mouth sent shivers down Jisu's spine. 

".. You're pretty." 

Two words yet it almost turned Jisu's legs into jelly, she almost felt like she'll fall on the ground if she didn't hold onto something. 

Though she has heard of those words before over and over and was spoken by other people, hearing it from Yeji was somehow different in a way that it sent Jisu feeling like ice cream. 

Melting. 

If Jisu didn't hate Yeji, she'd thank her for the compliment but in return, she slaps Yeji across the face. 

Just like what she said she'll do. "Now, better shut your mouth from now on." She managed to say even though she's feeling so weak right now, her knees wanting to give out. 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Yeji responded and to Jisu's surprise, she was smiling. Not a fake one, she was genuinely smiling like she was happy that Jisu slapped her. 

She doesn't know what's wrong with Yeji but still, she radiates this energy. Like she's just .. genuinely nice to everyone even to those who hate her. 

And that includes Jisu. 

Jisu starts to walk down the stairs wanting to leave because she can't keep standing there or she'll fall to the ground. She doesn't know how Yeji did it but she got her weak with just those words. 

"Lia." Yeji calls out as Jisu slowly turned her head towards her. The taller girl has her hand on her cheek, where Jisu slapped her. 

Still smiling. "I really mean it." 

"Mean what?" 

"You really are pretty." 

Jisu didn't respond anymore as she just stares at Yeji for a few seconds before leaving. Smiling slightly. 

\---- 

What Jisu forgot is that she shares some classes with Yeji. Well, not just 'some' 

They're literally in every single class together. Though, what made Jisu safe is that Yeji never really approaches her. 

She'd always find the baseball captain sitting at the back or at the front, far away from Jisu. And she dread the day Yeji will sit beside her out of nowhere. 

But it seems like the taller girl would never think of doing that, not now and not ever as she looks like she's having a good time wether she's alone or with her friends. 

Jisu also notices that whenever she's in the same class as Yeji and Yeji's cousin, Hyunjin, they'd be the source of the noise. 

Their teacher would always kick them out, but it has come to the point where the teacher just gave up and never even tried to shush the two Hwangs. 

That was how hard they were to deal with. Jisu would always try to just listen in, as the Hwangs make alien like noises at the back of the class. 

But today it was different. Hyunjin wasn't around and Yeji was all alone in her seat at the back with an empty chair beside her. 

Jisu quietly stares at Yeji who is calmly writing something on a piece of paper, looking so concentrated on whatever she was writing. 

Jisu doesn't even know that Yeji can even concentrate on something, because she doesn't even concentrate in class. 

However, Yeji, wasn't doing anything important really. She's just starting to work on her plan. The plan that she mentioned to Chaeryeong before. 

She thought it was a brilliant idea, making two letters to slip into both Jisu and Ryujin's locker for them to just get on with it. 

Because they were painful to watch. Especially to Yeji. Painful for her eyes because of her feelings, also painful for her to watch because they know they like each other but won't do anything to get together. 

Yeji could only face palm. And she's helping them, even if it hurts her. 

She looks up and meets eyes with Jisu for a split second before the smaller girl looked away. Avoiding Yeji's gaze, knowing that she just got caught staring at her. 

Yeji lets out a sigh before smiling slightly. Just staring at Jisu as she taps her pencil on the desk. 

If only Jisu knew what Yeji was doing. Would she be happy? Angry? Disgusted? Yeji doesn't know. At least not yet. 

Not when she hasn't even slipped it into their lockers. The bell rings and Yeji instantly stands up, taking her bag and was the first one to walk out and somehow, it confused Jisu. 

Yeji quickly makes her way to the lockers, looking around to see if anyone is around. But because she left before anyone can, there was no one around. 

"The hell happened to your cheek?" Hyunjin leaned his back on the lockers as he watched Yeji put a letter inside Jisu's locker. 

Yeji jolts, Hyunjin scared the crap out of her. He wasn't around earlier, cutting classes on his own and Yeji didn't expect him to show up out of nowhere. 

"What the hell, Hyun?!?" 

"What? You like Jisu now?" He gestures at the locker that Yeji was standing in front of. Knowing that it was Jisu's. 

"No? This isn't what is looks like, asshat." Yeji rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her bag from the floor. "Also, I got hit by my locker when I ran towards it." 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. He shouldn't have asked. He knew Yeji was going to lie because he saw all the shit that went down when he came across Yeji and Jisu talking under the stairs. 

Seeing the way Jisu slapped his cousin and the way Yeji called Jisu pretty with so much adoration in her eyes. 

He almost vomited at the way Yeji sounded so sincere and sweet. Disgusting because for him, Yeji is not the type to act sweet and all, it doesn't suit her. 

"Hmm. Why would you run towards your locker?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm stupid, that's why."

Another lie. It was ridiculous, hearing your cousin lie to you because Yeji knew Hyunjin will tease the crap out of her if she ever tells the truth. 

But Yeji's heart dropped when they bumped into Jisu in the hall. Hyunjin greeting her with, "Well, Hello, locker" 

Yeji knew she was doomed with the way Jisu glared at her. Looking like she wants to kill her right then and there. 

Curse Hwang Hyunjin. 

\---- 

What's with the letter by the way?" Yeji looks up from her book, staring up at Hyunjin. "What letter?" 

"Come on, ji. I'm not stupid, I clearly remember you slipping in a letter in one of the lockers." He stops and sits down beside Yeji.

"In Choi Jisu's locker, specifically." He adds, having this not so obvious hint of teasing in his voice. 

Yeji wanted him to shut his mouth up right then and there, glaring at him the same glare Jisu always gives her. 

Though, hers are much scarier and intimidating with the way her feline eyes turned sharper and colder. 

"What? You did! I was there when you did!" 

"Yeah and??" 

"Hey, there's no harm in telling me that you like Jisu, everyone does!"

Yeji was silent before asking, "Even you?" 

"Well, no. Not me, I don't really... get the hype."

She closes her book when Hyunjin responded. They were the only ones there, she would've been with Ryujin right now but the girl was busy with Jisu. 

Staring at the empty field, she lets out a sigh. "Me too.. well.. I used to."

"So you like her now?" 

Yeji clears her throat. Not really wanting to answer that question from Hyunjin. 

"I don't know.." 

"Is it because you like Ryujin too?" 

When Yeji goes silent, Hyunjin immediately felt like he shouldn't have said that. Regretting it as Yeji's calm expression turned into a slightly sad one. 

She didn't really know that Hyunjin had noticed it. "The letter was for Jisu, yes but it was for Ryujin as well."

Hyunjin tilts his head to the side. "Interesting. Explain." Yeji clears her throat, "I made it so that they could meet up behind the school, they need to confess right then and there or Ryujin would lose Jisu to Soobin." 

Even though Hyunjin was confused, Yeji explained it even further. Telling him, "I like them both but none of them will like me back.. this is the best thing to do you know? I'll get happy when both of them get together." 

Now, Hyunjin was not a clueless person. He knows how sad Yeji gets with things that make her so upset that turning things around to make it happy isn't quite enough. 

He could see through Yeji's slight smiles. Sadness were in her eyes. 

How can she be alright with this? Hyunjin knows Jisu doesn't like Yeji and he kind of not like Jisu for it. So, seeing Yeji do all this stupid things just to get her attention is absolutely insane. 

Jisu never showed her kindness. He never saw any signs of it. So Yeji setting Jisu up with Ryujin is very concerning. 

Wouldn't you like the person you love to be yours only? But Yeji is willing to give hers away just to see them smile. 

Hyunjin only smiles. "That's nice I guess." 

\----- 

Staying and practicing really late even though there were no baseball practices was what Yeji usually does. 

Because she's the captain and she thinks she needs to always be better so that her teammates can learn from her and that she could guide them. 

And playing baseball makes her forget the sadness that she's been feeling for quite a while. 

For her, getting tired was a way for her to forget her feelings as she would need a ton of rests and that means leaving reality for a while a she sleeps it off. 

Though being greeted by Jisu wasn't really what she was expecting when she was throwing balls in the empty field all by herself. 

Holding Yeji's bat tightly while she glares at her. It was scary to see. "Did you tell Hyunjin?" 

"That you slapped me? No. He saw it, I had nothing to do with how he saw it, please don't hit me with a bat." Yeji flinched when Jisu threw the bat on the ground. 

"That bat is yours, what do you think of me? A delinquent?" Jisu raises an eyebrow at her as Yeji blinks. 

"No.. not really." 

The smaller girl rolls her eyes before leaving Yeji alone in the field. It was weird. 

Because the small interaction made Yeji happy and sad at the same time. Loving how she saw Jisu one last time but remembering that she has to put the letter in Ryujin's locker before she left to go home. 

Taking her stuff and her bat, she runs back in the school. Finding the place almost empty when she ran towards the lockers. 

It was new to her eyes, seeing the school to empty. When she reaches the lockers she immediately finds Ryujin's locker. 

Dropping her bag to the ground she holds onto the letter tightly, taking a deep breath. 

Trying to give herself some time. Trying to see if she's really going to do this. Thinking of bad things that may happen if she slips in the letter. 

She finds none. She finds no bad results and outcomes and so she slips it in. 

Hearing it drop and feeling her heart drop at the same exact time. Because now, she just realized- 

That she's going to lose someone so dear to her. Someone she loves and appreciates. 

Setting them up was a bad idea, she thought. But she has no one to blame other than herself. 

She was the one who came up with this after all. But it was done now. Whatever happens after this will not be her concern. 

She's done her part even though no one asked her to do anything. She guesses she just wanted to be a good friend. 

That's what she's doing. Helping them.

As she stands in front of Ryujin's locker she lets out a deep sigh. It's fine. 

\---- 

"Good morning auntie, is Yeji ready yet?" Hyunjin greets Yeji's mom as he stood in front of their house, smiling. 

"Oh, Hyunjin! She didn't tell you?" 

He blinks, slightly frowning. Yeji's mom, sensing that Hyunjin was confused, chuckled. "She went to school early today, I don't even know why but she said she has practice today, that's why she woke up early." 

Hyunjin was visibly confused, though he nodded at his auntie, smiling before he bid her goodbye. 

He was sure Yeji doesn't have practices in the morning. It was either Yeji really did went to practice on her own or she went somewhere else. 

And knowing Yeji, she was probably just in the school's field, practicing alone. 

Hyunjin quickly rides his bike to school as fast as he could, even leaving his bike on the ground, not caring if it's in the way.

Running to where the field is, he pants. Quickly spotting Yeji sitting in the middle playing with a ball in her hands. Staring at nothing in particular. 

Hyunjin slowly approaches Yeji and even thought the girl already noticed his presence she didn't look up at him. 

He stood there, waiting for Yeji to react. Hyunjin guesses that she's been here for quite a while with the way her hair isn't tied up anymore and is a bit messy.

"I think I made a mistake." She mutter, throwing the ball up and catching it as it falls down. Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow at her. 

Wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" 

"The letter." 

Hyunjin hums, signalling for Yeji to continue. "Ryujin finally saw it." 

"Isn't that great then? Your plan is working smoothly, you didn't make a mistake." He sits down beside Yeji as Yeji stops throwing the ball in the air. 

Holding it tightly with both hands and just then did Hyunjin notice the way her hands trembled. 

"She came here earlier, smiling so widely and running around the field. God, she looked so happy, like a child." Yeji laughs, remembering the memory of Ryujin shouting her name and showing her the letter that she got. 

The letter that she got from "Jisu" having absolutely no idea that Yeji was the person behind it. The person who wrote and slipped it in her locker. 

"Then? What's wrong with that, to me it sounds like you succeeded with your plan." 

"That's the thing.." Yeji mutters lowering her head a bit as she looks down on the ground. Seeing the dust and little rocks as she stares at it longer. 

"I don't think I understand you, Yeji." Hyunjin frowns at Yeji. It sounded like her plan didn't work out the way she wanted when it did work out the way she wanted it to work out. 

"I hate that I succeeded in doing this. I hate everything about it, I hate seeing the way Ryujin was so happy thinking that she got the letters from Jisu." 

Hyunjin listens intently, still frowning, trying to see if he could connect the dots and finally understand what Yeji was saying. 

"I regret doing this... I regret everything now. I don't want this to happen, I don't.. I don't want to be sad.." 

Hyunjin's heart broke with the way Yeji's voice was shaky. Feeling the sadness seeping through Yeji's words. 

She's hurt and in pain and Hyunjin doesn't know what to do. 

Yeji abruptly looks up, throwing the ball as hard a she could as Hyunjin was a bit startled by the sudden movement. 

Finally having a clear look on Yeji, he now notices the way Yeji's eyes were a bit swollen. Has she been crying? 

She must be. 

Her nose was red and lips trembled as she bit them. 

Yeji was angry. So angry that she wants to tear this whole field apart. But who could she blame other than herself. 

She's mad at herself for thinking of such stupid idea. Mad at herself for succeeding in doing it too. 

"Yeji.. Ryujin won't leave, she'll always be your best friend you know? I know it hurts but she'll never really forget you just because she has a girlfriend." 

"That's the thing! I'm not scared of losing Ryujin because she'll always be there, I'm not concerned about her... I like.. Jisu more." 

All Hyunjin could do is pull Yeji into a side hug, patting her back and telling her that it's fine and he's always going to be there. 

"Don't cry you big baby." 

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not crying." 

\---- 

As Yeji sat in her last class she can't help but remember the time she took the chocolate that Jisu was about to give to Ryujin. 

Taking it and eating it even though she hates dark chocolate, liking white chocolate more. 

It somehow made her think.. if stealing chocolate from Jisu was as easier as stealing someone away she would've done it before she even started all of this. 

Because of her thoughts about this, she didn't notice the way the teacher already dismissed them. 

And only realizing it when someone called out to her. 

"Unnie! Yeji unnie!" She snapped out of her train of thought, turning her head towards the door. Seeing Ryujin's bright pink hair as she did so. 

Ryujin gestures for Yeji to stand up and Yeji frowns, fixing her things before leaving the classroom. "What's up? Don't you have a meeting to go to?" 

"You say that as if it's a job meeting." 

Yeji chuckles, rolling her eyes playfully at Ryujin. "Yeah, anyway, you have to go, you don't wanna be late with that meeting." 

Ryujin holds onto Yeji's wrist stopping her from leaving. "There's a slight problem." 

"What's the slight problem?" Yeji asks as she tilts her head to the side. 

Ryujin sheepishly smiles, not letting go of Yeji's wrist. "I need support." 

"What the fuck do you mean you need support? I'm not your guardian!" 

"Hey, I'm human too! I still get nervous and we don't know if this is some type of set up that Soobin came up with, considering the fact that the dude wants my head on a stick!" 

Yeji scoffs, "You must be joking! It's not a set up, don't you trust Jisu??" 

"In Jisu, I trust. In Soobin I don't!" 

Ryujin shook Yeji non-stop wanting Yeji to come with her. But Yeji knew if she went there she'd get so hurt that she might die right then and there. 

But she just couldn't refuse her best friend can she? With the way Ryujin's looking at her with puppy eyes. 

Pleading for her to say yes because she's anxious. Yeji momentarily forgot that even though Ryujin is very confident, she still has some weaknesses left in her blood. 

Sighing, she slaps Ryujin's hands away. "Fine, fine. Now, stop shaking me, I'm dizzy as hell!" 

Ryujin jumps up, fist in the air. Succeeding in making her best friend agree to coming with her. 

Though, Yeji doesn't like this idea. She knew, she'll get hurt. And she's preparing for it as they walk towards the school garden that was beside the cafeteria. 

Hell, this may be the shittiest day in Yeji's life.


	17. Events in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened

Making their way towards the school garden, it was quiet. They were both talking about a lot of things, mostly because Ryujin said that the silence is making her nervous.

Yeji just wants to get this over with, she wants to go home, bury herself in her pillows and blankets. Probably fall asleep and she hopes she never wakes up because she doesn't want to see Ryujin and Jisu together. 

Just only thinking about it already hurts her, what could her reaction be when they get together in front of her? It'll shatter not just her heart but also her entire world. 

She could already feel it crumbling down as she thinks about Ryujin and Jisu getting together. 

Yeji doesn't want to see nor feel anything, though they keep on walking and talking until they were in the school's garden. 

And because it was time to go home, there were no students around anymore. Only Ryujin and Yeji as they stop in front of a bench. 

"So, this is where I leave you alone." Yeji spoke, instantly making Ryujin snap her head towards Yeji, eyes wide. 

"What?? No, you're staying!" 

"Dude, what the hell??? Do you even know what Jisu thinks of me?? That girl hates my guts and she would not be very happy to see me!" 

All those words just came pouring out of Yeji's mouth, desperate to just leave and give Ryujin and Jisu some privacy, though, because Ryujin didn't really know what Jisu thought of Yeji, this caught her attention. 

".. She hates you??" Ryujin had a frown on as she asks Yeji. The taller girl, realizing what she just did, gulps. She shouldn't have said that. 

Internally screaming and scolding herself, she clears her throat awkwardly. "Uhm.. No." 

"No, that wasn't what I heard you say. You clearly said she hates your guts... since when??" 

"Ryu, it does not matter, now can I leave—" 

Ryujin holds onto her wrist again, pulling her and stopping her from leaving her spot. Jisu still isn't around and Yeji knew she'll come up any minute now and she needs to leave. 

As soon as possible. 

Feeling like she needs to pull away really quickly, she tries to snatch her hand away. But Ryujin's grip on her was tight. 

Not showing any signs of letting her go any moment. "It does matter! I didn't know you two weren't in good terms." 

"No, Ryu, listen. We're fine, I don't hate her. She's just annoyed by me, is all!" 

"But why??" 

Yeji rolls her eyes as she tries to snatch her hand away again but to no avail. "You don't need to know." 

"You must be stupid, I do need to know, I'm your best friend, Yeji. And —" 

Wanting to just end things right then and there, Yeji explodes. 

"Because I liked you!!" 

Not able to keep her feelings hidden when she should've just left as soon as they arrived. 

Ryujin's grip loosens and her eyes were slightly wide open. Jaw slowly opening as she looks at Yeji. 

"I liked you, that's why she hated me. She still hates me but— anyway, that isn't the point, Ryu." Yeji runs her fingers through her hair, a bit frustrated because this wasn't what her confession should be. 

Not now and not ever. Because she didn't need to confess. 

"You've got Jisu now, and if you want to know more then, listen. I was the one who wrote the letter, I was the one who slipped it in your locker. Why? Because I wanted you to be happy with Jisu." 

Ryujin's gaze softened though Yeji couldn't understand the way she's looking at her right now. "And I shouldn't be here. Look, you don't need feel guilty or sorry.." 

Yeji adds on. Because it was true, Ryujin doesn't need to feel sorry. Yeji doesn't like her anymore. 

Because Yeji likes Jisu more. And she realized it all too late. Letting out a deep sigh, Yeji slightly smiles.

"Because I don't like y—" 

Before Yeji even knows it, Ryujin has already leaned forward and kissed her. Yeji's eyes widening and feeling her heart drop. 

Feeling like something exploded from within her with the sudden contact. It felt right and oddly wrong at the same time. 

Though, Yeji kisses back and she doesn't know why. Doesn't know why her body moved on its own. 

She didn't mean to do that. She really didn't. So when she opens her eyes slightly to move away, she saw Jisu standing behind Ryujin. 

Frozen on the spot but her eyes didn't have the glare she always has on when she looks at Yeji. 

She has this widened yet soft eyes. Looking like she was about to cry while standing there. Yeji completely pulls away

Ryujin opens her eyes and sees the way Yeji looked like she was just caught doing something ungodly. Turning around she meets eyes with Jisu. 

The feeling of guilt washing over Ryujin as a ton of emotions was what crashed towards Yeji. 

Happy, because she saw Jisu. Guilt because she kissed the person Jisu loved the most. Regret because this wouldn't have happened if she just kept her mouth shut. 

And lastly, sadness, not because even if Jisu looked so sad and heartbroken, she could still see the way Jisu's eyes were filled with anger towards her, but because deep inside she knew.. 

She knew that she wanted Jisu. Wanted her to be the person that she kissed. Wanted her to be so close to her that she wouldn't be able to let go. 

But when she sees Jisu turn around and run, that's when her entire world came crumbling down to the ground. And so did Ryujin's. 

"Go after her." Yeji spoke, breaking the silence as Ryujin looks back at her. "What??" 

"Just go, Ryujin. Go after her!" 

Ryujin did as she was told, running so fast that she even almost tripped. Yeji was there, all alone, standing in the same exact spot. 

Yeji reaches for her head. Gripping her hair tightly like she was about to rip her own hair off. 

Clicking her tongue and cursing at herself for being so stupid. 

This wasn't what she wanted. 

None of this is what she wanted. 

\---- 

Ryujin wasn't able to catch up to Jisu as she so quickly left, not even bothering to stop even if her vision was getting so blurry with the way her tears came running down her cheeks. 

Tired and out of breath she sobs as she runs on the street. Not even giving a damn if she ever gets injured or hurt because none of those concern her. 

As she keeps on running, she didn't really expect to run into someone. Like literally collide with them to the point where they both fall down. 

And they did. Jisu fell forward and the person she collided into, fell backwards. Though, Jisu was safe as the person was able to cushion her fall.

Still crying and sobbing, she holds onto the person's shirt, like it was the thing that would help her get through the pain. 

".. Jisu?" 

The person spoke and it was all too familiar to Jisu. She instantly looks up. Meeting eyes with Choi Soobin's brown pair.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt??" He asks, worry written all over his face a he looks Jisu up and down, trying to look for bruises or wounds that may be the reason why Jisu was crying. 

Jisu slowly shook her head and now crying even more as Soobin's heart breaks at the sight. Slowly caressing Jisu's cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumb. 

\-----

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry, you know? Because my grandma said that they'd become ugly. But... you still look ethereal right now." 

Soobin tells Jisu as he hands her a glass of water. Jisu wasn't in the mood to chuckle, though she smiled at his kind words. 

They were currently at Soobin's house. Chilling at the rooftop as a blanket is carefully draped around Jisu. 

"Mind telling me what happened..? I mean, you don't really need to tell me, only if you want." 

Soobin was gentle with her. He was kind and would always make sure she was safe and happy. 

He was ... everything Yeji wasn't, Jisu thought. But now she confused herself. Why would she be thinking of that person at a time like this? 

Jisu looks up at him and they met eyes again. Soobin's eyes were looking at her with a soft and gentle gaze. 

Always looking like he's making sure that Jisu is comfortable and alright. 

"Let's just say... I'm just having a bad day." She lies, she doesn't really want to tell Soobin. Not until Yeji and Ryujin has explained to her and asked for forgiveness.

See, Jisu is no bad person. She's willing to listen to the both of them if they wanted to come clean. 

Soobin lets out a soft hum. "Alright. How are you feeling right now?" 

"I'm quite alright now, thanks to you." 

"Oh, it's nothing. Anything for you." 

"No, really, thanks. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't bump into you. Really, you're a life saver." 

Soobin chuckles, liking the compliments that Jisu was carelessly dropping. Making Soobin fall even deeper into a hole filled with overwhelming feelings.

He reaches his arm out and caressed Jisu's cheek again. Now that Jisu has calmed down, she looked back at Soobin. Calmly staring at him.

No tears, no sobs and no crying. 

Soobin likes this better. 

Jisu on the other hand, doesn't really understand what was going on. The shift in the mood was what confused her. 

She wasn't really attracted to Soobin in any way but she knows that the boy liked her. Heck, he's even courting her. 

Jisu lets out a sigh, she's not being herself right now so the next move she did wasn't really her. 

She didn't really want to do something like it. It just pulled her in. 

She leans in forward and kissed Soobin softly on the lips. Much like the way Ryujin leaned in and kissed Yeji. 

Though, Jisu didn't mean to do such a thing. And she doesn't know why she's doing it. 

Probably because she doesn't care as much right now. Just liking the feeling of someone taking care of her. 

Someone caring for her and making sure she's alright. 

It has always been great to feel something like that, but kissing that person was a bit too much. 

Though Jisu didn't realize that at the moment as Soobin kisses her back. Feeling so happy, thinking that Jisu finally likes him back. 

But Jisu just wasn't acting straight. This isn't her. She knows it isn't. She could feel the regret clawing at her. 

She doesn't like this. 

She doesn't like Soobin. 

\---- 

The next day the news of Jisu and Soobin getting together spread like wildfire throughout the school. Everyone was happy, congratulating them like they were a newly wed couple. 

It was dumb. 

Super dumb as Yeji hears the students talking about the new couple in the halls. Clenching her fists as she walks around with her bag carelessly swaying behind her. 

A scary glare was plastered on her face as everyone tried to ask her what was wrong, though she didn't tell them anything. Just saying that she woke up annoyed for some reason. 

Her and Ryujin didn't really talk about what happened yesterday. With the kiss and the confession and everything. They never really discussed what they are now. 

What kind of relationship they have now. And people seemed to have noticed the way they interacted so differently with one another. 

It's like something shifted because of what the hell happened yesterday between the three of them. 

Yeji hates hearing the word 'couple' whenever she hears Soobin and Jisu's names. It didn't fit in the same sentence. 

They got together so fast and Yeji hated that. She's sure that it doesn't sit well with Ryujin too when they first heard about it earlier in the morning. 

Yeji even met eyes with Jisu, though the smaller girl never glared at her again, like everything was alright between them. 

Like nothing happened yesterday. Like the hatred that she used to show towards Yeji was never even there. Laughing along as one of Soobin's friends tells them a joke. 

Yeji fought the urge to slam her hands against her locker and against the table in the cafeteria. Shouldn't she be satisfied with this? 

She liked Ryujin and now Ryujin somehow likes her back. Now, Jisu seems like she doesn't like Ryujin anymore and now she's with Soobin. 

It all happened in a span of a day and Yeji should be happy. But she's not. Everything about this seems so off and it's bothering Yeji so much to the point that she wanted to confront Soobin and Jisu about it. 

"Yeji.." Ryujin holds onto Yeji's hand when they were in the cafeteria, noticing the way Yeji was boring holes at the back of Soobin and Jisu's heads. 

Yeji visibly jolts, quickly looking back at Ryujin as her eyes softened. "Why are you upset?" 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are, you've been looking at Soobin and Jisu unnie ever since we arrived here. What's wrong?" 

Yeji sighs, pulling her hand away. ".. it doesn't seem right.." 

"What doesn't seem right?" 

"Everything. With Jisu and Soobin finally getting together and .. you liking be back.. it all feels so weird." 

Ryujin bit her lip. She agrees to what Yeji said but for her she's satisfied with this. Once she gets to talk to Yeji about their relationship, everything will be fine. 

She actually can't believe that she liked Yeji all along. Realizing it yesterday when Yeji blurted all of those words. 

Though, Yeji isn't thinking of that right now. After all, she knew she liked Jisu more. But now, she's confused. Was it just infatuation? Just a crush? 

If it was, why did she like the feeling of Ryujin kissing her and all at the same time, didn't like it as much as thinking what would it feel like if she kissed .. Jisu instead. 

It felt like they were all tied into a knot, hard to untie and hard to loosen. Like they were all forced to be in the same timeline when they weren't supposed to be. 

Like puzzle pieces that aren't supposed to be in the same puzzle but are just carelessly put together to make the puzzle complete. 

But what can they do? What can Yeji do? She doesn't know. 

"I'll explain and apologize to Jisu. We don't have to ignore one another, you know? We should resolve it right away." 

Yeji could only nod as Ryujin plants a kiss on her forehead. Sweet and gentle, yet Yeji didn't like it as much. 

"Ryujin." 

Ryujin pulls away and looks directly at Yeji. "Why did you kiss me?" 

"I- uh.. I'm sorry, I won't do it again—" 

"No, no, I meant. Why did you kiss me yesterday?" 

The younger girl went silent. Looking away before letting out a sigh. "Isn't it obvious..? I like you... I LIKE like you too." 

Yeji frowns, not really convinced with what Ryujin is saying. But then again, this is Ryujin. She may always be clowning and teasing Yeji and such, but she can be sincere and honest. 

Especially with things like these. Where love is involved. Sighing, she gives in. Believing that Ryujin does like her back. 

She just hopes that the weird and uneasy feeling that's bubbling inside her goes away as soon as possible. She can't go around the school always worrying about this. 

She can't keep living like this. 

And just like what Ryujin said. She spoke to Jisu, explained everything and sincerely apologized. Jisu understood, smiling widely at Ryujin as she explained. 

It looked like she forgave Ryujin.. but not Yeji. 

It wasn't long before Jisu returned to shooting glares at Yeji and Yeji does admit that she deserves it. She didn't apologize after all. Because Ryujin thought that if she apologized and was forgiven, Yeji would be forgiven too. 

But that wasn't the case. Yeji needed to apologize, she knew she needed to do that but ... she just can't bring herself to do it. Thinking that Jisu will only push her away. 

Jisu would most likely do so. She has always pushed Yeji away and that wasn't uncommon as Jisu has done it many times. 

She just thought that, trying and putting an effort to ask for forgiveness would not matter anymore as Jisu would just push her away and keep on shooting her glares until they graduate. 

So, Yeji settles with just avoiding Jisu. 

Until they graduate. 

Though, when another month rolls around where it was their first baseball match, Yeji noticed how she would always find herself looking for Jisu. 

As if she's looking for confirmation that she's being watched by the girl. Longing for the way she would feel Jisu boring holes in her back. 

Though, to some, it would give them an uneasy feeling, to Yeji it made her a bit relaxed. Like she knew Jisu was there, watching her. 

To Yeji it meant support even though Jisu doesn't really support her. 

And as they play and fight against the other team for that sweet win, Yeji would always look up and meet eyes with Jisu. 

Yeji's were soft and gentle whilst Jisu's were sharp and cold. Almost killing Yeji with her death glare. 

The taller girl knew she should be seeking that support from Ryujin. Her girlfriend. 

Yes, her girlfriend, because they already talked about it. They ended up getting together. 

She should be looking at Ryujin to feel energized but no. She was looking at Jisu instead. 

Was that considered cheating? She doesn't know but it's not like Ryujin would notice the way she searched the crowd to look for Jisu. 

Upon making eye contact with the girl, she thought, "We need to win this game" as if she wanted Jisu to be proud. 

And so she did. She gave her all to this game, wanting to taste that victory and celebrate with the other students in their school. To be praised and be called the greatest captain of their year. 

By the end, she received a kiss from Ryujin. Hearing the crowd scream and cheer for the two of them. The ace and the captain. 

What a perfect match, they said. 

But Jisu didn't agree with that. She doesn't like it. Doesn't like the fact that Yeji was having the time of her life. Walking around happily like she didn't just break Jisu's heart into bits and pieces. 

She didn't deserve the fame and the hype. Doesn't deserve the love, support and the recognition. 

And she doesn't deserve Ryujin. 

\----- 

Yeji doesn't know how she ended up here. How she's standing in front of Jisu outside of the house where the party was at. 

People celebrating inside for their first win in this school year. Celebrating how Yeji managed to be a great captain and lead her team all to victory. 

They should be inside. Dancing the night away, going deaf with the music blasting right at their ears. Getting so drunk that they'd forget their names and forget the memories they will make at this party when they wake up the next day. 

Playing with their friends, doing the most chaotic bullshit they could think of and pull of. Just anything to spend this night filled with smiles and partying. 

But Yeji and Jisu decided to just detach themselves from the happiness that was radiating off of the house filled with drunk teens(probably) screaming their lungs out. 

Somehow, Yeji was able to stand close to Jisu without getting a warning or getting threatened. She actually waited for Jisu to say something, but she never spoke. 

Jisu had her arms crossed as she leaned against the house's wall. She looked like she didn't want to be there, staring at the floor as she pulls the jacket that was too big for her closer to keep her warm.

Yeji cautiously steps closer to Jisu, not knowing if Jisu will suddenly yell at her. 

"What do you want?" 

Yeji flinches. Startled by Jisu suddenly speaking. Holding onto her chest she blinks before opening her mouth to respond. "I.. I just wanted to talk to you." 

The smaller girl lets out a short hum. "I don't think we have things to talk about, Yeji-ssi." 

Yeji scratches her head, feeling uneasy as Jisu said those words. She sounds mad and Yeji would be lying if she wasn't scared. 

"Lia.. listen.. whatever you saw that day.. it was a misunderstanding." 

Jisu quickly turned her head towards Yeji, shooting her an all too familiar glare before letting out a scoff. She looked irritated. 

"If it was a misunderstanding, then why are you together with Ryujin now? Are you trying to fool me again??" 

"I never tried to fool you—" 

"Then you weren't the one who made those letters? Trying to act nice to set us up and fucking it up in the end. Now, tell me.. did you not fool me at all??" 

She squints her eyes at Yeji. Trying to prove something and she knew she has already proven it. That Hwang Yeji is a bad person. 

Hwang Yeji is only acting nice and saying that she doesn't hate Jisu when in reality, she really does hate her. 

It was all written on her face. With the way she looked so guilty right now. "That wasn't my intention at all, will you please listen to me for once??" 

"Oh, I'm listening right now, but all you're saying are lies. Are you trying to apologize like this?? What will Ryujin say when she finds out that you tricked me. You did all of those to hurt me, didn't you?" 

Yeji's face twisted, frowning as she lets out a sigh because she knows the truth. This wasn't what she wanted and even though she has no proof, she has to do something to make Jisu understand. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Nor let you see all of those to break your heart, please believe me. I really wanted to help." 

"If you really wanted to help, you could've just told me. But instead you thought of this shit all on your own, and I don't fucking believe you one bit. Hwang. Yeji." Jisu pokes Yeji, making the taller girl step backwards. 

Still frowning, she holds onto Jisu's wrist. Keeping her in place as she looks at the smaller girl's eyes. "You don't know my side of the story. I wanted to tell Ryujin that I didn't like her anymore—" 

"Bullshit, why did I see you kissing her?!" 

"She kissed me! I didn't kiss her!" 

"You kissed back, I fucking know you did!" Jisu shouts, feeling so overwhelmed because this is the first time she got into an argument with Yeji. 

Never in her life did she think that she'd be shouting at Yeji at some party. But here she is now, fuming as Yeji stares at her with a frown. 

What confused Jisu the most was even though Yeji and her were starting to shout, the taller girl never glared at her. 

She only looked so concerned and Jisu also noticed the way Yeji's grip was so tight on her wrist but it wasn't tight enough to hurt Jisu or leave any marks. 

It's as if she's being as gentle as she can with Jisu. Like she cared for her. Not to mention that her eyes were still soft and gentle, like she didn't want to fight with Jisu. 

"Then if you're going to talk about that, why didn't you let Ryujin run to you?? Why didn't you wait for her?? Why didn't you confront us right then and there?? And why were you and Soobin finally official the very next day?" 

Yeji's tone wasn't accusing. It was just filled with confusion and Jisu could feel and hear that clearly. Though it made Jisu even more angrier. 

"Why are you shifting this all to me?? You're the one who started all of this, if you didn't get yourself involved, this wouldn't have happened!" 

To her surprise, Yeji pulls her closer. Jisu's eyes widened, shocked that she was so close to Yeji. 

"Because I know you don't like Soobin! I know you'll never say yes to him even if he acts and looks like Ryujin. You look at him like he's nothing while you look at Ryujin like she's the most precious thing in the world. Your expression screams happiness and you know that I'm right." 

Jisu goes silent. She doesn't know how Yeji knows all of this, it must be from Chaeryeong or something but she was so accurate that Jisu almost thought that Yeji already knew her from somewhere before. 

".. You don't.. This doesn't concern you." She looks away even though Yeji was so close. She can't really get away now, not when Yeji's gently holding her wrist. 

Looking so concerned about her, Jisu just wants her to stop staring at her that way. 

"As much as I want to say that it doesn't... it does.." 

Jisu was about to ask what Yeji meant but she kept her mouth shut, not really knowing what to say as she feels sad all of a sudden. 

Remembering that this really wasn't what she wanted. That she never really liked Soobin but because she was so scared to hurt people, she was never able to reject him. 

Feeling like she was about to cry she lowers her head, not wanting Yeji to see her crying. 

"Jisu.." Yeji whispers gently, before slowly lifting Jisu's head up. "I.." She stops as she sees Jisu's tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Yeji felt so bad. Felt so angry at herself, blaming herself on why Jisu was currently crying when she knows she's not the only reason why. 

Her heart shattered at the way she looked so weak. She slowly pulled Jisu even closer, circling her arms around Jisu's waist. 

As they met eyes, Jisu saw the way Yeji's feline like eyes trembled. Almost looking like she was about to tear up. 

It made Jisu so weak that she almost even cried even harder. She didn't know why she was so emotional right now. 

Maybe because all the pent up anger and sadness suddenly exploded and now her feelings are all over the place. 

She was almost even embarrassed crying in front of Hwang Yeji. Now, Yeji finally pulls her into a hug, keeping her safe and warm. 

She felt her knees starting to give way, wanting to break down and fall to the ground right then and there but Yeji's firm arms that were wrapped around her held her up.

Yeji hugged her so tightly that Jisu thought it would be impossible for her to keep her balance once Yeji pulls away because all of her weight were on the taller girl.

Jisu sniffles, clutching onto Yeji's shirt tighter as she uses Yeji's tall build to keep her from falling to her knees. 

She could clearly hear Yeji let out little sniffles and sobs here and there but it sounded as if she didn't want Jisu to hear nor notice. 

When did Yeji feel so ... warm? Jisu doesn't know but she felt so comfortable in Yeji's arms. 

It made her feel so safe. Safer than when Soobin was the one hugging her. Heck, safer than anyone else that had hugged her. 

It was a weird feeling. The warmth from someone you hate. Concern and worry. Why does it feel like Yeji cared so much about her? 

"I'm sorry.." Yeji finally was able to let out. But she knew those weren't the words she wanted to say. Those weren't the words that she wanted Jisu to hear. 

She wanted to confess. To tell her how she realized how hooked she was when she found out that she loved her more than anything in the world. 

More than she loved Ryujin. More than she loved herself. 

It broke her heart even more knowing that she isn't brave enough to tell Jisu what she's feeling. 

She wanted to scream, to shout. To kneel in front of Jisu and just let her feelings out. But she just couldn't. Not when Jisu's hurting. 

Not when she's still together with Ryujin. Not when Jisu is having a hard time trying to process why she couldn't understand why Yeji was being so nice to her. 

".. Don't cry.. I'm sorry.."

Jisu lightly and weakly hit Yeji's arm, as if she's trying to tell Yeji that she doesn't want her here nor around her. 

Though Yeji held her tighter. Trying to tell Jisu that she'll be okay without saying any word. 

The smaller girl wanted to say that everything was alright and it's fine now. That she forgives Yeji now. That it wouldn't matter anymore but she wasn't able to say that when she said something different. 

"Stop trying to make things worse with your empty words." 

Yeji felt sad and upset, but she didn't let that get to her. Instead, she just accepts the fact that Jisu will never see her as a friend, a good person and especially not a lover. 

She accepts it now. And it's fine now. 

Yeji slightly pulls away from Jisu and reaches for her face. Caressing both of her cheeks gently before pulling her in, planting a soft kiss on Jisu's forehead. 

Trying to stop Jisu from feeling the sadness. Wanting her to know that she doesn't need to forgive Yeji anymore. 

Suddenly, Jisu felt alright. Everything around her felt so light. The anger, the pain, the sadness.. it was all gone. 

Like it all faded as soon as Yeji planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

It was nice. 

Jisu reaches up and gently places both of her hands on Yeji's hands. Liking how Yeji's felt soft and Jisu instantly calms down. 

Yeji fought the urge to drown Jisu with kisses, she didn't have the right to do that. So she settled in just leaning her head against Jisu's. 

Though, Yeji hears a click. Multiple times. Like someone was taking pictures but she doesn't exactly know where it's coming from. 

Feeling unsafe, she pulls Jisu back inside as she wipes her tears away. The smaller girl mutters a soft thanks before pulling away from Yeji. 

They went in their separate ways like nothing ever happened. 

Yeji meets Yuna who is trying her best to help Ryujin walk while Jisu doesn't see Soobin anywhere, so she looks for Chaeryeong instead. 

\---- 

The past few days were now peaceful. Jisu never looked in Yeji's way and Yeji did the same. They immediately forgot about each other's presence. 

Coming to an agreement to just ignore one another until they're done with school. That was the plan, but then something happens that completely ruins everything. 

Ruining their plan to just ignore each other.

Soobin confronts Jisu about a picture that Jisu doesn't really know anything about. 

When he shows it to Jisu though, her heart stops. 

It was a picture of her and Yeji, in each other's arms and it looked as if they were kissing but Jisu knew they did no such thing. 

It must have been edited or it was just taken in an angle that looked like they were doing something like that. Jisu looks up at Soobin with a frown. 

"Do you really believe that??" 

"Jisu.. I can't answer that question unless you explain. Everyone knows about this now." He responds as he shuts his phone off. 

"Wha..what do you mean?? What do you mean everyone knows? Was it leaked??" 

"Of course it was! It's all over the school! Everyone in the campus has seen this photo and I don't even know what to feel about it." 

Jisu knew Soobin was trying to keep himself calm. Not wanting to explode and scream at Jisu. 

But Jisu didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Soobin what they talked about. And she doesn't want to tell Soobin that she has always liked Ryujin and not him.

She felt weak and before she knew it, she was crying. Something that Soobin will not be able to be mad at. 

He looks at Jisu, worry written all over his face as he walks closer to Jisu, pulling her into a hug. "No, wait, Jisu.. don't cry.. I know this is just a misunderstanding.. I'm sorry." 

Jisu trembled in his arms. Seeing how her phone lit up, catching a few messages and notifications. She saw bad things being said about her and it just completely broke her. 

Who could have done this?? Who could be so cruel enough to do something that could break Jisu so easily?? 

"I can see now that you have nothing to do with this.. don't worry.. please, I'll help you find whoever did this." Soobin promises her and it was reassuring enough that Jisu nodded as she kept on sobbing. 

Though, Soobin doesn't exactly know who did it but all he could think of blaming was the other person in the picture. 

Hwang Yeji. 

Now, what Soobin did was, he manipulated everyone, turning the story around. Saying that it was Yeji who did this. 

Because people were calling Jisu names, calling her a cheater and a whore. Always looking for fame, Soobin thought that it would be great to point an accusing finger at Yeji. 

Telling everyone that Yeji set this all up, asking someone to take a picture of them as she forces herself to Jisu. 

It was so fucked up that when Yeji found out about how fucking disgusting this was, she instantly felt sick. She didn't know that it was Soobin who did it at the time. 

But Soobin, being the smartass he is, told nothing to Jisu. Only telling her that it was Yeji. That Yeji planned it all and Jisu didn't know better. 

Only believing Soobin because it had happened before, with Yeji making her own plans and setting people up. It wasn't hard to convince Jisu. 

And now, she's inside her room, crying and shivering, wanting to get away from Yeji as much as possible. 

She didn't know that Yeji could be so cruel and do something like that. But, she should've known because she was always wrong about Hwang Yeji. 

She always has been wrong about the girl. Not a minute later, she hears Chaeryeong knocking on her door asking her what was wrong. 

"Unnie?? Are you ok?? Talk to me please!" 

Probably because Jisu hasn't been in school for what? An entire week? The first few days she didn't go to school because of people calling her names and now she didn't attend school because she wanted to avoid Yeji.

Wanted to cry on her own. She was so scared. When she opens the door, however, Chaeryeong looks at her with wide eyes. 

Confused on why Jisu's eyes looked so red and puffy, like she has been crying. 

The younger girl immediately pulls her into a hug. Trying her best to make Jisu better with just a hug, hoping that it was enough. 

Yet, Chaeryeong knew that it was not. It definitely wasn't as she felt Jisu's small and fragile body, visibly shook into her embrace. 

Jisu ended up only telling Chaeryeong something so vague. "... it was Yeji" 

She knows Chaeryeong never really liked rumors, not liking the way people would talk about others. She didn't like that, so she probably don't know about what was currently happening. 

"Please.. don't let her go near me.. please.. I don't want to see nor hear her..." 

\----- 

Though, Soobin, thinking he just resolved everything for Jisu, did not expect to find out about Jisu leaving. 

She didn't even say goodbye. No warnings she just left. Leaving all her last message to everyone to the principal. 

The principal spoke into the speakers explaining the situation and Yeji was called into the office. 

Everyone was so devastated to hear that Jisu has left. She left for Canada and Chaeryeong was the only one who knew. 

For she went to the airport to bid Jisu goodbye. It was saddening to see her best friend leave and she truly hated Yeji for whatever the hell she did to make Jisu leave. 

Soobin was so sad and angry that his blood boiled whenever he sees Yeji. Now, he, himself also believed in the lie that he told everyone. 

He was so mad at Yeji that he planned a ton of things to bring her down. 

Hwang Yeji on the other hand, didn't know what was happening. She was suddenly pulled in this shitty situation and was being blamed, seeing this as a way of bullying, Yeji almost got kicked out. 

If she wasn't a smartass she would've been kicked out for making a huge mess around the campus and yet she didn't even know she did it. 

She lets out a sigh. She'll just have to get through all of these. 

It'll get better and Jisu will never suffer anymore. The confusing part is, Yeji never did anything wrong, but she felt guilty. 

She felt guilty to being the reason that sent Jisu flying back to Canada. 

And maybe... maybe it was really her fault, she thought. 

"Maybe.. I was really the one to blame." she softly mutters to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHAERYEONG I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND I HOPE SHE HAS A GREAT DAY!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the past to the present, nothing changed. Just Hwang Yeji being filled with emotions for Choi Jisu

Soobin still didn't know who caused all of this. He doesn't know who took those pictures and who spread them across the campus. 

He never believed those pictures. She wouldn't do that. Hwang Yeji is just one of those people who're trying to get in her pants. That's what Soobin thinks she is. 

He knew Jisu is not that kind of person. He knew Jisu will never do anything to hurt him, they loved each other after all.. right..? 

And what made Soobin so mad was if Yeji wasn't the one to blame.. then why didn't she defend herself? Why didn't she explain what really happened? 

She should've spoke up. To try and save herself but she didn't and accepted all the people's words like she deserved it. 

That's why Soobin ended up hating her even more. Thinking that he was right. "Dude, I'm telling you. She's not innocent and I'm right about all of this." He proudly spoke as his friends listened in. 

"You're not actually making any sense. I think you're wrong and we should get to know Yeji's side first." It was Beomgyu who said that and they all fell silent. 

He sounded like he was defending Yeji. Like he knew something. "What the hell are you trying to imply?" 

Yeonjun snapped his head towards Soobin who now spoke so sternly like he was about to tear this place apart. Beomgyu didn't react though, he was so calm that it pissed Soobin off more. 

Taehyun let out an unnoticeable sigh as he leaned back on his chair, knowing that a fight was about to break out. Kai on the other hand stayed quiet. Feeling like he was about to suffocate because of the tension in the room.

"I'm just trying to say that we shouldn't go and blame people all of a sudden, you know?" 

"I don't know. I don't know what the hell is going on in your head. We're talking about the girl who made your cousin leave!" 

Beomgyu let out a sigh, looking away from Soobin. Though, they both know Yeonjun was on guard and he would instantly stop them from doing anything further, the others were still a bit worried. 

"Soobin, if you're going to blame Hwang Yeji, have a solid proof will you?" Beomgyu lets out an annoyed huff before leaving them dumbfounded. 

He just shut Soobin with simple words that meant so much because he was right. Soobin didn't have enough proof. 

Beomgyu has. He has talked to Yeji about it. Asking the girl what had happened and now he knows and understood that whoever was responsible for this is still not known. 

But they all considered it as Yeji, closing the case and decided to hate on her. 

What they didn't expect was after a few days, when they heard about Soobin and Yeji suddenly having a baseball match out of nowhere. When Beomgyu heard of this, he felt his heart drop. 

Running to the field as fast as he could, not even caring if he bumped into people or into walls. Because he knew, Soobin had nothing better to do. 

Arriving at the field, he hears people cheering and hears Yeji screaming at the top of her lungs. Beomgyu was so disturbed at the sight of Yeji on the ground. 

Visibly struggling and in pain before she loses consciousness. Beomgyu immediately ran to her and checked if she was ok. But of course, she wasn't. 

Some other players that were concerned about their captain came and rushed to help Beomgyu carry Yeji away from Soobin and the others. 

Before completely leaving, Beomgyu shoots Soobin a glare.

"Jisu will never appreciate whatever the fuck you're doing and I guarantee you, she'll never ever love you again." He mutters. 

And he was sure it sent shivers down Soobin's spine. Because he was scared, Beomgyu knew he was scared. 

To lose Jisu. Scared that she'll get tired and forget about Soobin. 

He was scared. 

That maybe Beomgyu was right. 

\----- 

Yeji finds out that she isn't the baseball captain anymore. Because Soobin controlled everyone. Now no one wanted to stand beside her and defend her. 

They didn't even know that Yeji was injured because she didn't go to school for quite some time until now. 

Where the first thing she finds out about is her losing her most cherished spot in the team. Being the captain. 

And to make things more worse. She was also kicked out and was banned from the field. Taking everything away from her. 

It was fucking ridiculous that all Yeji could do was to either laugh at herself or cry because this hurt her even more. 

The pain of getting hated by the person you love the most. The pain of losing that person because of some rumor that isn't even close to being true. 

The pain of everyone blaming her and the pain of getting robbed of all the things Yeji has left that helped her cope with all the shit that has been happening. 

It was so painful that Yeji could barely feel happiness again. Eventually losing Ryujin too, because she couldn't keep pretending that she loved her like the way she loved Jisu. 

Luckily, Ryujin understood, with the way things were at the moment. Ryujin understood, yet, Yeji knows she was hurt. 

She even let Ryujin distance herself from her for a while. It was alright though, Beomgyu and Hyunjin had her back at all times. Always protecting her. 

Yeji sees the way Ryujin and Yuna were playing in the field one evening. They looked like they were having so much fun and honestly, Yeji wanted to play with them too. 

If only she wasn't injured right now. 

She would be running around the field with them, kicking the ball and just.. spending her evening with the two younger girls. 

That would make her happy. But something happened that absolutely shocked Yeji but she instantly breaks into a wide smile when she realizes it. 

Yuna planted a kiss on Ryujin's forehead. Looking so sweet and gentle with the older girl as she does so. Yeji felt herself visibly melt. 

They looked ...good together. 

Ryujin and her met eyes and for a split second, Ryujin's eyes shook. Scared and was taken a back as she thought Yeji would be jealous and mad because it hasn't been a while since they broke up. 

But when Yeji flashes Ryujin a sweet smile, all the scared feeling went away as Ryujin felt relieved and supported. 

She didn't know Yeji would react like this but she loved it. 

They were in good terms and that was what matters. 

\------ 

Helping Yeji throughout all the bullshit was not an easy task for the three of them. They constantly need to protect her from ... other students. 

Because injuring her wasn't enough. 

They were still no match with everyone trying to come at Yeji left and right. So when Yeji fell down on the stairs without anyone to help her, she felt so bad for herself. 

Almost even breaking down on the floor. But she lets out a sigh. What can she do? It's as if the whole world is against her. 

Helpless, she waits there until she heard footsteps coming towards her. When she looks up, she was greeted by Chaeryeong's big eyes, looking down at her filled with worry and concern. 

The look that she hasn't seen from anyone other than her friends for days. She longed for mercy, really, she was desperate. 

And Chaeryeong, showed her mercy. 

"Yeji.. unnie." Chaeryeong mumbles as she helps Yeji walk. She noticed the tears that rolled down the older's cheek. 

"I'm sorry that you experienced this. You don't deserve it.... I know now.. that all you did was help and maybe.." 

She trails off, still helping Yeji to walk. "Maybe we were too ignorant and immature to acknowledge the way Jisu unnie hurt you too." 

With those kind words that left Chaeryeong's mouth, Yeji couldn't control her feelings any longer as she cried even more. 

Maybe.. people just weren't sure if they could trust Yeji without a proof. Maybe they were just waiting for Yeji to defend herself for them to stop.

Or Maybe Yeji just doesn't have to acknowledge them anymore and get on with her life. Maybe that was what she was supposed to do. 

She doesn't need anyone to trust her anymore, she has her friends and her cousin that will never leave her side. 

And if Jisu could hear Yeji's cries of help and if she could see how much Soobin had caused, then maybe she would've trusted Yeji too. 

Maybe she wouldn't have left and helped Yeji. 

Maybe.. it wouldn't be like this if everything went the way it should've went. 

\------ 

Yeji's graduation, isn't as chaotic and as bad as they thought it would be. It seems as if people suddenly turned into angels and .. stopped whatever the hell they were doing to ruin Yeji's life.

Everything was fine. Yeji was having a good time with her friends as Yuna, Chaeryeong and Ryujin came. 

Surprising her because they all told Yeji that they were busy or they wouldn't make it. 

It made Yeji feel so happy and supported as her parents watched her on that stage. It was a good change from all the things that she went through. 

Though, it still left a bad feeling to Yeji. Like she was paranoid people would still treat her the same way in college. 

When Yeji met eyes with Soobin, she felt anger coursing through her as he sees him with a smile. Looking like he was having the time of his life. 

To Yeji, she thought, Soobin didn't deserve this kind of happiness. Just like what Jisu thought of Yeji. 

He did nothing but take away everything that meant so much to Yeji. Things that are irreplaceable. Like.. 

Choi Jisu. 

If only he didn't spread false information, they would've graduated with Jisu as well. But she's not here and no one knows when they'll see her again. 

Or.. if they ever do see her again. 

All Yeji knows is that Chaeryeong is the only one who's in touch with Jisu. She wanted to try and ask how Jisu's doing but she didn't want to reopen closed wounds. 

It would hurt, Yeji knows it. But she only hopes for Jisu to be having a greater high school life in Canada. With new friends and great people. 

Unlike the people in her school. Unlike people like Choi Soobin who's been blinded by the feeling of being loved that he can't move on without hurting people just because he was also hurt. 

Soobin meets her eyes as well. He shows Yeji a small smirk, like he has won in life. Yeji only looks at him with no emotions. 

Poker face, but eyes were sharp and cold. Like she wanted Soobin to die because of how hard she's boring holes into his face. 

Balling her fists until her knuckles turned white, she squints her eyes. 

"Are you proud that you put me through so much pain without getting found out? Are you happy that you got what you wanted but not what you really needed?" 

Two questions that Yeji knows Soobin won't hear because of how far they are from each other. But Yeji hopes that this last questions gets through his thick skull. 

"Will Jisu really love you after all the things you've done?" 

Present 

Inside Soobin's car it was quiet. Yeonjun was the one driving as Soobin was not in the right state of mind to do so. He sat beside Yeonjun in front, leaning his head against the window as he nervously fiddled with his fingers on his lap. 

Yeonjun made a mental note on looking at Soobin from time to time to check if he was alright. He also looked back at Jisu and Chaeryeong behind them through the mirror.

Making sure that they were alright, he knew Kai and Taehyun were alright at the very back. Though, because of this incident, everyone's a bit shaken up.

Not even music can make them feel a bit better. So Yeonjun never tried to pull anything, just kept on driving until they were at Jisu and Chaeryeong's condominium. 

He parked the car, as he heard shuffling behind him. Jisu and Chaeryeong both wordlessly opened the car and exited. Though, Soobin suddenly moved. 

Taking off his seatbelt as soon as he can before literally pushing the door and jumping out of the car to try and catch up to Jisu. 

This alarmed Yeonjun and he was quick to get out, "J-Jisu!" Soobin called out to her as Yeonjun pulled him back, stopping him from getting closer to Jisu. 

Both Chaeryeong and Jisu stopped, looking behind them slowly as Jisu met Soobin's worried face. Eyes shaking and lips trembling in fear and sadness. 

".. Can we talk?" 

Yeonjun saw the way Chaeryeong's face twisted and turned into an angry expression, looking like she was about to step forward and put Soobin back to his place. 

Though, Jisu held Chaeryeong off as she stepped forward a bit to get closer to Soobin who looked so hopeful that Jisu would listen. 

"You have a minute to talk." 

As soon as Jisu said that, Soobin squirmed and tried to free himself from Yeonjun's hold. Wanting to walk closer to Jisu, but that isn't happening as Yeonjun kept on holding him.

Luckily, Soobin was too weak to even pull Yeonjun forward with him. "I-I meant like in private, please?" 

"You have 35 seconds left, Choi Soobin. I advice you to run your mouth now before I get so pissed off by you." Chaeryeong snapped, glaring at Soobin so hard that he felt like his knees shook, weakening him even more. 

Though, Soobin held onto Yeonjun so that he could still stand properly without falling over on the ground. Letting out a deep and defeated sigh. 

"I- I'm sorry—" 

"As you should." Jisu cuts him off, folding her arms as she looks down on him. Soobin weakened even more. Feeling how he doesn't care if he fell to the ground right now. 

He fell on his knees and Yeonjun was startled this and so was Kai and Taehyun as they hurriedly left the car. "Hyung!" Kai called out as he kneeled beside Soobin. 

"Jisu, you know I would never do something like that without a real reason right?" He slowly looked up at Jisu, meeting her cold eyes. 

Teary yet angry at him. He knew he fucked up badly. 

"Then, tell me a good reason why you did it, Soobin."

"Because she hurt you! She did all of those things in the past that made you so afraid! Jisu I wanted to get revenge—" 

"You don't have the right to take revenge on my behalf, especially when I didn't ask you to. You think what you did made me feel better???" 

Soobin bit his lip before muttering a, "No.. I don't think it did.." 

"You're smart enough to know that I was uncomfortable before, then you were smart enough to know that doing such things won't bring me back. I don't know what happened to you, but you hurt Yeji and I don't want to see you ever again." 

Jisu saw the way Soobin looked so defeated and she knew he wouldn't be able to say anything anymore. She moved to turn around and walk away when Taehyun spoke. 

"But Yeji hurt Soobin too, by taking you away from him." 

This immediately caught Jisu's attention, quickly turning to look at Taehyun with squinted eyes. "What are you implying??" 

The boy slowly shook his head before shrugging. "That Soobin was hurt too yet you never got angry at Yeji." He motioned towards Soobin as the boy pleaded with his eyes. 

Pleading for Jisu to forgive him. But Jisu was no fool. She won't fall for this anymore. 

"You see what you don't know here is Jisu unnie's side. You don't know what she felt, So don't come walking in this conversation, acting like you know shit, when you obviously don't." Chaeryeong finally stepped in, so irritated that she wanted to scream at them.

Wanted to tell them what Soobin did was wrong, how could they not see his mistakes and not say 'hey, that isn't good, you should avoid doing it again' 

Those aren't friends. If they didn't tolerated the way Soobin was acting then this wouldn't all be happening. "I hated her, for months to no end, until now I do. If that's what you want to hear. But I don't think I hate her because of the things she's done to me.." 

Jisu bit her lip, frowning so hard that her forehead was starting to hurt. "I hate her because she endured all the pain so that she won't have to tell everyone how I was so rude and mean to her." 

Soobin looked so guilty at the moment, wanting to rewind the time to make things right, but he can't do that. Not even Jisu can. 

"I hate her for not outing me, I hate her because she didn't expose me. I hate her because she protected me. And I don't even know the reason why!" 

Jisu wasn't able to hold in her tears as it rolls down her cheeks. She sniffles before pulling Chaeryeong with her to enter their condominium. They knew Yeji wasn't there but Jisu wished and hoped.. that Yeji comes out of her condominium and hoped to see Yeji's smile again. 

\-----

There aren't enough words to describe how much pain Yeji is feeling right now. Ryujin had to be the one to drive the car when she didn't even have a license yet. 

It scared Ryujin that she might do something wrong and get pulled over and even end up in jail. But they arrived at their house. She can't risk driving an hour to get Yeji home. 

Also, Jisu's in that condominium. They can't let Yeji go there, not when she's hurting so much. They just can't let Yeji suffer more. 

They helped Yeji out of the car as Yeji was too weak to even move on her own, weakened by the sudden rush of sadness in her body. 

It was all so much and Yeji wasn't able to keep her feelings under control as she felt like her whole body was starting to fail her. Starting to betray her and not let her use her joints properly. 

All Yeji could do was limply walk towards Ryujin's house as both Ryujin and Yuna help her walk. Or at this rate, literally carry her off of the ground because she isn't even moving her legs anymore. 

Poor Yeji. 

When they finally placed Yeji down kn the couch, Yuna fell beside Yeji, letting her head drop to Yeji's shoulder as she did. The oldest didn't even move an inch nor flinched. 

She stayed in the same sitting position she fell in when Yuna and Ryujin placed her there. She looked so dead and so out of it that it was starting to worry the younger girls. 

Ryujin walked over to her kitchen, taking a cup and filling it up with water. "How are you feeling?" Yuna asks as the oldest as she holds onto her hand. Letting her thumb caress Yeji's hand. 

Yeji was just lifelessly staring at the ground, looking like she's so drowned in her thoughts. Tears quickly rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall. 

Yuna panicked and quickly left to take a towel or a tissue from Ryujin to wipe Yeji's tears. Ryujin saw this and panicked with Yuna. 

They didn't know what to do when Yeji is acting like a lifeless doll on the couch, just staring at nothing but the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Her tears rolling down her cheeks as her lips unnoticeably quivered. When they finally found something to wipe Yeji's tears with, they noticed the way Yeji's body trembled. 

Like she was trying to stop herself from crying but she absolutely could not. Quickly, Yuna handed Yeji the tissue and Yeji moves almost automatically like she was a robot being controlled by someone.

Wiping her tears away without showing any expressions on her face, though her quivering lips and the pained look in her eyes say otherwise. 

Yuna and Ryujin were both so heart broken at the sight. Yeji's happy expression was what gave them happiness, it was a sight to see, but when Yeji's all miserable looking and in pain.. it just... it didn't sit right with them.

Soon, Yeji reached out and took the cup from Ryujin's hold. The short haired girl was hesitant to give it to Yeji because she looked like she would let it carelessly slip out of her hold. 

And that was what happened exactly. Once Ryujin released the cup from her hold, the cup fell to the ground. Startling both her and Yuna in the process. 

Fortunately it isn't a glass cup, or else there would be broken glasses all over the place. 

Though, Yeji let out a sniffle and muttered, "I'm sorry... Ryu.. Yuna.. I'm just... I'm such a mess right now—" 

She runs her fingers through her hair and grips a chunk. So Hurt and so angry at herself for letting like this get to her so easily. 

"I shouldn't be affected by this.. She suffered more than me —" 

"Unnie." Yuna cuts her off, suddenly pulling Yeji's arm to force her to look at them. "It's time for you to stop blaming yourself, you're not at fault, and you never were." 

It's as if Yeji's next words were now caught up in her throat as she started to cough lightly, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she did so. Ryujin looked so worried about Yeji. 

They've gone through a lot. Yeji's gone through a whole lot more. 

Yeji is thankful, to have Yuna as a friend. To have Ryujin to keep everyone who meant harm far away from her. To have Hyunjin as a very protective and caring cousin. 

To have Beomgyu who never listened to anyone and listened to her first because her knew better than to listen to rumors without proof. 

To have Chaeryeong who forgave her despite knowing that some of this was really Yeji's fault. 

But all they could do was support her but they can't heal her right now. Yeji knew she, herself is the only person who can heal herself. 

Though she knew that alcohol was the only answer, maybe she's wrong, but she needed some in her system. 

Alcohol was the only thing that can wipe her memories of the past momentarily. It felt good but she knew she'll regret it after. 

Sighing, she wipes her face with her hands. "Ahh.. I can't believe you two are seeing me in this sorry state of mine.. I hope I'm not bothering." 

"My parents are out of town, I've been with Yuna for a few days now. You're definitely not bothering." Ryujin pats her back to reassure her. 

But even though there wasn't a problem, Yeji wanted to go to her condominium. Lock herself in there for a few days and just ... collect her broken pieces one by one until she can scoop it all up without getting hurt. 

"Thanks... I'm sorry you had to see and hear that." 

"It's nothing, unnie. We've been in a lot of things with you like this, it may not be similar, but we know the feeling of getting hurt." 

Yeji only flashed them a tired smile. 

Right. She's tired. They need to let her rest. "Unnie, you should get some sleep." Ryujin spoke as she stood up from the couch, taking the cup that had fallen on the ground. 

"You can sleep in my room, we'll sleep in my brother's." 

"Hey, now, that won't be necessary. I can sleep on this couch." Yeji patted the couch, signalling that the couch is comfy enough to help her get some sleep. 

Though, Yuna isn't convinced. "I don't think this couch is soft enough for you to sleep on, unnie." 

Yeji smiles, she knows Yuna is just being a sweetheart and telling her to sleep in a more comfortable place but Yeji doesn't need to take away their bed. "Really, Yuna. I'll be fine on this couch." 

In the end Yuna and Ryujin ended up sleeping in Ryujin's room as Yeji chose the couch. It really isn't comfortable. She just.. wanted to be close to the door so that she could leave whenever she wanted. 

She could just leave a note and tell them that she left early, but she really is tired and needed a rest. 

Not just a simple rest where she'd drift off to dream land. She just noticed now how frustrating and tiring her life has been ever since she found out the Jisu was in the same college as her. 

She doesn't want to blame Jisu for this but she thinks Jisu is bad for her health. Also.. bad for her heart. And she knows that everyone knows it, anyone who has eyes can see that Yeji isn't only asking for forgiveness. 

She's asking for Jisu's hand but Jisu seemed to not notice. Letting out a sigh, she thought that maybe it's time to move on. Time to forget. 

This all should be over when she wakes up. Just.. let herself get washed off by the water like in a stream. Go with the flow or something. 

Yeji can't really fully control her life anymore. Not when Jisu is around. She's not saying that Jisu is controlling her but when she's going to decide but then Jisu comes to her mind, she'll pick the choice that is going to have an outcome that will benefit Jisu as well. 

She doesn't know why but ... maybe because she liked Jisu so much. 

Maybe it is time for her to move on. 

Maybe it is. 

\----- 

Jisu plops down on her bed once she was done taking a bath. The towel falls off of her shoulders and onto the bed. Remembering how Yeji looked when she slept there. 

Sitting on the spot where Yeji slept on. It isn't warm anymore, not like when Yeji was there. It was now cold and Jisu doesn't like it. 

Doesn't like the feeling of the bed being so cold and so kempt that Yeji's warmth is nowhere to be found. 

Closing her eyes tightly, she caresses her forehead. Why does she suddenly miss Yeji? Why is she thinking of her? Why is she not liking the way her bed felt without Yeji's familiar warmth? 

Why was she feeling like this? 

She had no answer to any of those questions yet. But all she knows is that she wants to see Yeji. 

Wants to hear her voice, see her bounce around, see her sweet smile. The look she does when she's confused. Jisu wanted to see Yeji.

But she doesn't know where she is or what's she feeling. Without even thinking about it, she stood up and went to Chaeryeong's room. Knocking on the door before letting herself in.

"Unnie... what's up?" 

"Do... do you have Yeji's number??" She hesitantly asked, clutching her phone as she stood in front of Chaeryeong. 

The younger girl slightly smiles. "Do you.. perhaps wanna talk to her?" 

"There's no use in me trying to hide it, right?" 

Chaeryeong nods while smiling. Humming in pure amusement as she pats her bed, signalling for Jisu to sit down. 

"Unnie.. you know.. Yeji has gone through a lot. More than what Hyunjin said. That was just the tip of the iceberg, you know?" 

Jisu blinks rapidly as she sat down beside Chaeryeong, trying to comprehend what Chaeryeong just said. 

Hyunjin said Yeji got injured or Soobin injured her, that alone is too much, but that being just only the tip of the iceberg is quite.... or very.. concerning. 

"I can't really enumerate all the things that Yeji unnie has been through, I'll leave it all to your imagination... or when you two.. are finally in good terms then maybe she'd tell you. 

Jisu lets out a of a frustrated sigh. "I'm at fault here. I want to know what happened, I just... can't say sorry to her when I don't even know all of it." 

Chaeryeong reaches out to hold Jisu's hand. "It's alright, unnie. I'm not giving you Yeji unnie's number because I know that she needs space." 

Now, Jisu understands that. She really does but when there's this feeling inside her that's clawing and begging for her to spill it out, it's hard to no try and reach for Yeji. 

Because this feeling was so strong that Jisu can't even control it. Though, she can't quite put a finger on it. She lets out another sigh, defeated that she knows she wouldn't be able to talk to Yeji at the moment. 

Though, still, she needs to at least try. "Well..." She spoke as Chaeryeong waits for her to continue. 

"Can you at least tell her that I want to talk to her? I mean not now, not tomorrow or whenever, it's up to her... when she's up and ready to face me. Because I really.. really want to talk to her.." 

Chaeryeong hesitated, she knew Yeji needed space and Jisu knows that too but the way Jisu said those words were so filled with sincerity and feelings that are left untold. 

Feelings that have been kept for so long that it was trying to break free and find a way out. That was what Jisu sounded and looked like. 

Like there's something in her that wants to be let out and Jisu is anxious, afraid, upset and sad that she doesn't know what that feeling is yet she's willing to let it all out. 

Could be guilt.

Could be regret. 

Could be literally every other feeling in the whole universe. 

And it could even be Love though Jisu hates to admit nor say it out loud but it could be anything and there would be a chance... where what she's feeling is, indeed, Love. 

Chaeryeong smiles lightly. "Alright. I'll send her a text right now. Go get some sleep unnie. I know you're tired." 

Jisu smiles and was now satisfied that Chaeryeong sent Yeji a message about this. That was enough for now. 

And she'll be able to talk to her through to phone or in person when Yeji is finally alright. 

\------ 

Yeji already fell asleep when Chaeryeong sent the text, but because her phone vibrates and makes dinging noises when there's a notification, Yeji woke up. 

Almost instantly. It almost startled Yeji awake. Blinking non-stop until she reached out to take her phone. 

Having a hard time focusing on the notification on her screen for it was too bright for Yeji at the moment. 

When she was able to adjust to the light, however, she felt her heart beat faster than before. Faster than normal. 

Reading the text,

"Jisu unnie wants to talk to you, I told her you needed space and she respected that. She just wanted me to send you a message for a heads up. To inform you that she really, really wants to talk to you. She hopes that you'll be ready to talk to her soon because she absolutely looked so devastated when I told her she can't get your number. I hope you're feeling alright, unnie. I love you and goodnight. We'll always be here for you" 

Yeji doesn't know if it was her emotions or because the light from her screen was too strong that she started to tear up while holding the phone close. 

It was ... heart warming. A new feeling. 

A new feeling because Jisu wanted to talk to her. Like she wants to fix everything the way Yeji wanted to at first. 

And so, without wasting anymore time, Yeji wiped her tears away and walked around the house looking for a paper and pen to make a note for Ryujin and Yuna in the morning. 

When she finally found one, she uncontrollably wasn't able to stop her hands from shaking too much while writing a very short letter informing Ryujin and Yuna about her going home and stuff. 

She stuck it on the fridge and immediately left when she took her keys from the table, slowly opening the door and closing it behind her before she even started the car to drive home. 

She looked up at the window that lead to Ryujin's window and sighed. She knew Ryujin and Yuna are still sleeping at the moment. 

They wouldn't be able to see how she went home or hear how her car started and began to drive off of the driveway. 

Yeji doesn't know why she's going home quickly, it isn't because she wanted Jisu to apologize and kiss her shoes or something, oh no no. 

She just.. wanted to know.. what Jisu would tell her when they finally talk again. 

She's just curious and caring.. and she wanted to know if Jisu was doing alright. And so, because of the thought, she drove faster and she was sure she'd be there in no time. 

Yeji might've been hurt today but.. this was Jisu that they're talking about. It's Jisu, Choi Jisu that Yeji loved and adored so much from a far. 

The person she was smitten with even though Jisu absolutely hated her and her guts. 

It was weird but to Yeji it was normal. And maybe because of this talk that was going to happen will change Yeji. 

Maybe.. just maybe.. 

She was only hoping to get her feelings.. in check and finally move on from the past.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is what she asked and Yeji already knew the answer deep in her heart

There was a knock on the door and Jisu immediately went out of her room. She doesn't know why but her body instantly moved on it's own when she heard the knocking. 

It's as if she's been expecting someone to come. More specifically, Yeji. Her mind wasn't at ease with the fact that Yeji can't talk to her. That Yeji isn't ready to face her. 

But she knew that the girl was devastated. So, when she heard the knocking, the only person she expected it to be is Yeji and no one else. 

As she stood in front of the door, she has her arms crossed. Hesitant wether this is real or not. If it really is Yeji or some random stranger knocking on their condominium. 

She reached her hand out and turned the knob before slowly pulling it open. And there she was greeted by Yeji, standing in front of her. 

Looking like she ran to get here. Like she immediately went here as soon as possible and Jisu didn't know what to feel about that. 

Jisu instantly pulls Yeji into a hug as the girl hugs her back tight. Though, she was in Yeji's arms, it didn't feel the same. 

The familiar warmth that Jisu always felt wasn't there and she wasn't comfortable. It was all so different. 

And that was when the floor started to break apart and Yeji started to fade. Jisu begins go cry because everything was falling apart and she didn't know what to do. 

Yeji was fading yet she was still in her arms but she's still fading. Jisu is scared, so damn scared that she hugged Yeji tighter.

And that was when she woke up. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes were filled with tears. She quickly sat up, letting out a sob. It was too early for her to be awake. 

2am. 

She should still be asleep but her dream made her realize that Yeji.. 

Yeji may be leaving her life for good. 

That she's going to lose a Hwang Yeji in her life and it didn't sit right with her. She hates that thought, she didn't want it. She hated dreaming about Yeji fading. 

She was holding on yet she was fading. Could it be... that Yeji was slowly getting tired and losing hope? No.. that can't be. 

Jisu doesn't want that. Jisu doesn't want her to feel tired. Jisu doesn't want her to fade. 

She slowly and finally lets herself cry. Not even stopping herself from feeling so sad as she curl into a ball. She couldn't help but think, is this what Yeji felt like when they tried to fool themselves and think that they don't know each other. 

Is this what Yeji did when she felt this? Cry and feel the guilt devouring her as she cries into the night. 

Because if this is what she felt, Jisu feels even more bad. Because this is the worst feeling that a person could feel in the entire world. Jisu just wants everything to be alright.

But hell, she lived for a few more months before going to college yet she felt like everything was alright when it wasn't. Because Yeji was suffering during those times.

Jisu cries into her pillow even more. She wonders what Yeji is feeling right now. Is she alright? Is she sleeping well? Is she in a safe place? 

It's a shame that she'll never know. She felt so angry at herself for doing such a thing. For making Yeji go through a lot and still treat her like shit in college. 

She should've known better. She shouldn't have listened to Soobin. Now, Jisu knew that maybe Soobin didn't even know what he was saying back then, yet Jisu fell for it. 

What would have happened if she didn't leave to go to Canada? Will she still ignore Yeji? Will Soobin not be able to hurt Yeji then? Will they really know how that picture got passed around. 

Jisu now realizes that if she was so scared of being called names back then, Yeji must have been very brave. Getting bullied and getting physically hurt. 

Jisu could never be as strong as Yeji. 

Soon Jisu falls asleep as she sobs and sniffles into her pillow. Thinking of Yeji and maybe even dreaming of Yeji again. 

Just Yeji.

\----- 

When Yeji parked her car in her usual parking spot, she gently rested her head on the steering wheel. Frustrated, stressed and upset. Feeling so out of energy as she thinks of Jisu and Jisu only. 

Choi Jisu who has started to infiltrate her mind and make her feel happy in sad times. But right now, she was the reason why Yeji is sad and happy at the same time. 

Never in her life has she even thought that something like this could happen. With something being the source of your happiness and sadness at the same time. 

Yeji lets out a shaky breath before leaving her car and getting inside the condominium. Seeing Jisu and Chaeryeong's shared condominium, she stops herself from walking towards their door and knocking on it. 

She wanted to do that. Wanted to see Jisu. Wanted to smell the sweet and familiar scent that she always has lingering around her whenever she and Yeji get so close to each other. 

Wanted to feel her warmth. Wanted to hear her voice, wanted to feel her presence. She just.. wanted her whole. 

She wanted Choi Jisu but she couldn't get herself to feel the pain again today. So she settles with just ignoring the feeling of her longing for Jisu. 

Opening her door and crashing on her couch as she instantly sleeps. 

Maybe when she wakes up. Maybe they can talk.

\---- 

Yeji woke up to the sound of her phone ringing non-stop. Bothering her so much that she didn't have a choice but to answer it even though she wanted to ignore it. 

She squints her eyes at her screen. Having a hard time reading the name as her eyes were still adjusting to the light. She gave up in reading it and just instantly answered the call. 

"..Hello?" 

"Yeji! Open the fucking door!" Yeji was startled by Hyunjin's loud ass voice, booming from her phone and from outside her room. 

What the hell?? 

"Hyunjin do you know what time it is??" 

"Yes now open the damn door, Yeji." He demanded as Yeji lets out a frustrated groan. Can't she just have some time alone? Hyunjin surprise visiting her is giving her a headache. 

She groggily sits up on her bed before slowly getting up to leave the room and open her door for Hyunjin. She did this so slowly that Hyunjin started to bang on her door. "Hyunjin can you not break my door down??" 

She hears Hyunjin chuckle from outside before opening the door. "What the hell do you want?" 

"Yikes, you look... dreadful." 

"I know because I just woke up, now what the fuck do you want so early in the morning??" Yeji may be very fond of her cousin, but when he suddenly shows up so early in the morning to bang on Yeji's door it's quite annoying. 

Not to mention the fact that he just disturbed Yeji's deep slumber. He slightly smiles at her, pushing through to enter her condominium.

"Wow, alright, I never said you could come in." Yeji spoke, following Hyunjin to the living room without forgetting to shut the door behind her. 

Hyunjin chuckles before he plops down on Yeji's couch, comfortably sitting on it as Yeji rolls her eyes before walking to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge before drinking water. "Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing here??" 

"That's what I've been asking you non-stop earlier, stupid. Now speak up." Yeji responded as she walked back to the living room, plopping down next to Hyunjin on the couch. 

He lets out a sigh, "Hey, I know you're mad at me." He mutters which caught Yeji's attention. 

Right. Yeji is indeed mad at him. He knew that Yeji didn't want to tell Jisu anymore, she knows that he knows that, yet he still let his mouth run like an olympic sprinter. 

Telling Jisu what happened, screaming it into Soobin's face to make him guilty and expose him in front of Jisu. 

That part was alright, Yeji knew Soobin needed to be guilty. He deserved it. But Jisu? Jisu didn't. Yeji believes that Jisu didn't deserve it. 

She didn't have to feel guilty for it was all Soobin's doings. Then again it wouldn't have happened if she didn't suddenly leave to go to Canada. 

She's a coward.. but Yeji can't blame her because Jisu was scared. Afraid and she knew how much Jisu could get hurt when those pictures continued to spread. 

But there was other ways too. Clear up the misunderstanding and blame the one who's at fault. Though Yeji's proud. Proud of herself that she withstand all of that just so she could protect Jisu and not bring her into this. 

Now, she does sound so whipped for someone who doesn't even appreciate her. 

"Did I look mad just now?" 

Hyunjin chuckles, "Ah.. yeah, a bit. Or is it because I woke you up so early?" 

Yeji shrugs, running her fingers through her hair. She doesn't like feeling so stressed and sad so early in the morning, but she guesses she'll just have to deal with it for a while. 

For she'll feel this for a couple of days or weeks or so. "Both." Yeji responded and Hyunjin let out another sigh. 

He knew what he did was wrong and he regrets doing it. Now, Yeji's going to mope around and not even talk to them properly for a few days. It's high school Yeji all over again. 

Always showing up to class wearing a hoodie when it's literally burning hot and always has swollen eyes and red nose. 

Hyunjin doesn't want to see that Yeji again. He may enjoy taking care of a very mopy Yeji but that means Yeji would be sad and upset and he doesn't want that. 

He reached out to pat Yeji on the head as Yeji lets him. "I'm sorry.." 

"Are you going to pull a Soobin and hit me in the face after apologizing??" Yeji jokingly asks as Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

"I'm going to if you don't shut up and let me run my mouth off." 

Yeji swats his hand away, "Alright then, talk." 

Hyunjin didn't waste time and got on with it quickly, moving towards Yeji to face her. "Alright, once again I'm sorry. For waking you up and stuff." 

Yeji snorts and snickers as Hyunjin did the same before turning serious. "No but really, I'm sorry about last night. I knew you were alright with Jisu walking around with a potential murderer." 

"Soobin." Yeji mutters as Hyunjin nods. "But I also know that you.. somehow.. like Jisu a lot. Like a LOT lot and I don't know why, for all I know you might be crazy and you won't even be knowing what the fuck I'm saying." 

Yeji chuckles, softly slapping Hyunjin's shoulder as she did. Hyunjin slightly smiles. "But.. still.. what I did was wrong and I should've not meddled with things that I'm not suppose to meddle with.." 

They fall silent as Yeji bit her lip. She knew she'd still forgive Hyunjin even if he didn't apologize but he did. He's a good cousin and Yeji knew he means well. "It's fine now.." 

"Oh, no, but it's not. You're starting to act mopy and I could already feel it seeping through your body." Hyunjin leans back on the couch and crosses his arms. 

"So, hear me out. Let me make it up to you. I.. I really saw the way you just wanted to protect the girl but she's too oblivious about your feelings." 

Yeji scratches her head, he was right. Jisu is very oblivious and Yeji is clueless. Those are different.. right? 

She doesn't know but maybe this will help her though. Maybe Hyunjin can help her with this. 

"Why does it sound like I'm in a slow burn fic?" Yeji jokingly asks him as he elbows her. "I mean, you can look at it that way, I don't know." He chuckles. 

"So, what do you say?" 

".. I'm still in the process of moping around though.." 

Hyunjin playfully bops her head the same way he always does to her. Yeji winces and glares at him. "Can you stop doing that?? I'm very sensitive at the moment." 

"Ah, stop acting like you just got divorced for the third time. Jisu's not going anywhere but you need to start acting and making your move because that girl isn't aware about your little fantasies about you marrying each other at the top of the Eiffel Tower." 

Yeji burst out laughing, wiping a tear or two as she was laughing too hard at the fact that Hyunjin just said that with his whole chest. 

"That's so oddly specific and I hate it." 

"Shut up and answer. This is the only time I'm going to act nice towards Jisu, now are you up for it?" 

Yeji stops laughing and looks away from Hyunjin for a bit. Hesitant because what if she never really liked Yeji until now?

What if she gets rejected? What if after all that Hyunjin said, she'll still end up dating Soobin instead? Yeji doesn't want any of that. 

And she's still scared that Jisu won't be able to return her feelings. 

Everything about this was scary and Yeji can't risk a lot of things. But.. it was worth a shot? She already blew her shot before, might as well do it properly this time with the help of her cousin. 

She looks back at Hyunjin, "Would it be dumb of me if I accepted your offer? Because it's quite tempting but I'm very anxious about it." 

Her answer brings a smile on Hyunjin's face. "When I'm here to help and support you, don't be anxious. I won't sabotage this, you know? You're my cousin, and even if we sometimes fight and almost beat each other to death, we're still a family." 

Yeji smiled widely at what Hyunjin said. It didn't fail to lift her mood up, it was as if some weight were lifted up her shoulders when she heard what he said. 

"Thanks, I've always known you'd be there for me." Hyunjin pats Yeji's back as if to tell her that he always will be there. 

"So, don't worry. I'll help you through this." 

Yeji could only hum and smile at him. She didn't know what she did in the past to deserve a cousin like Hyunjin. 

She internally encourages herself to be strong when she sees Jisu and she'll do everything.. just to bring back what little progress they had before. 

And she's determined and sure that she'll be able to do so. 

\----- 

Trying to focus on the lecture when Yeji is literally a few seats away from her is starting to become a very hard task when she had no problems with trying to listen in class before. 

Jisu would always find herself turning her head and staring at Yeji as if she was trying to see if Yeji was alright or comfortable. 

It's as if there was this thing inside Jisu that wanted to make sure that Yeji was doing fine. And it was strange and weird yet it felt like Jisu has always felt this way before. 

She shakes her head and tries to push the thoughts way at the back of her head. Looking down on her empty notebook as she slightly taps her pen on the page over and over. 

It was until their professor told them that they can leave. Though, he left before everyone else. Everyone thinks that he was probably in a hurry to go somewhere. 

Everyone packed their stuff and within seconds, the lecture hall was almost empty when Jisu decided to try and approach Yeji. 

Of course, she decided this after she literally internally argued with herself wether she'd walk up to Yeji or not. Though, in the end she said 'fuck it' and packed her things before slowly making her way towards Yeji. 

Cautious not to make things awkward when Jisu finally realized that ... Yeji was asleep. She might've fallen asleep in the middle of the lecture. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jisu now can approach her without worrying about Yeji's reaction to seeing her. 

Yeji had her head resting on her palm as she slept. Looking so peaceful at the moment yet Jisu knew that when she wakes up Yeji's head were filled with a lot of things. 

Jisu's worried that Yeji might even be thinking about what happened last night. 

Guilty. She was still guilty. Like, who wouldn't? When you're basically becoming the real reason why Soobin acted that way and went absolutely crazy, injuring Yeji in the process. 

Jisu takes a step towards Yeji to examine her face closer when the slightly older girl's eyes slowly opened and instantly made eye contact with Jisu. 

Yeji looked so calm at the moment, looking at Jisu without emotions before blinking. Jisu was startled and took a step back from her, scared that Yeji might think she was weird. 

Though, Yeji would always think of Jisu as a weird person, but in a good way. No one said that being weird always meant that it's a bad thing. 

Yeji liked weird things and coincidentally.. Jisu is weird and is questionably liked by Hwang Yeji. 

When Yeji gets to finally fully look at her face, her sharp gaze instantly softened. Like she just saw something that she's been missing for so long. 

Admiring Jisu with those eyes and Jisu doesn't know what to do. 

"Uh.. Hi." She awkwardly muttered, waving a shy hand at Yeji. 

Yeji blinks before lifting her head up from her arm, running her fingers through her hair. "Hey.. you .. " Yeji stops talking as she packs her things before standing up. 

"You.. wanted to talk?" 

Jisu's face instantly lit up at Yeji's question. The taller girl didn't look mad or anything. She looked so.. calm and collected like nothing happened yesterday. 

Shouldn't she be mad at Jisu? But Jisu doubts that Yeji will ever even get mad at her. The girl has no bad gene in her. Jisu would even think that she's the literal daughter of Jesus .. if only she didn't curse every other day. 

"I mean.. we can talk while walking, I still have classes." 

What Yeji said made Jisu a bit disappointed. It's like something shifted and now Jisu's the one trying to catch up on Yeji. 

Honestly, she doesn't even know how Yeji managed to do a lot of things everyday for Jisu and Jisu doesn't even notice them.

Now, she felt bad. 

Yeji was about to walk ahead but Jisu quickly held onto her wrist, pulling her to a stop. Yeji tightly held onto her bag strap, suddenly liking the way Jisu held her back.

It was the sensation she's been wanting to feel for hours to no end, from the moment she heard Hyunjin screaming at the top of his lungs last night to the moment she made eye contact with Jisu earlier. 

Yeji is tired though. So, so tired but she wanted Jisu. Wanted nothing but to see her smile and be happy. Ugh, when was Hyunjin when you needed him at the moment?

Gulping, Yeji let out a shaky sigh. Opening her mouth to tell Jisu that she'll be alright when Jisu beat her to it. 

"I know.. that.. you think I don't want to talk to you anymore." 

She felt Jisu's thumb slowly and gently caressing her wrist, sending shivers down her spine. "I won't do that.. and I'm scared.." 

Yeji bit her lip as she silently listens to Jisu. The girl is just behind her and even holding onto her wrist, she doesn't get to walk or run away if she wanted to. 

"Scared..?" Yeji asks, still looking away from Jisu as the smaller girl starts to let go Yeji's wrist.

And somehow, Yeji didn't want her to let go. She just wanted Jisu to hold onto her wrist forever. 

Jisu let her hand linger before she finally lets go with Yeji instantly missing the feeling of Jisu's hand, gently wrapped around her wrist. 

"Scared that you'll give up on me and stop doing whatever you were doing.. because I was sure I wanted you gone before but now.." 

Jisu closes her eyes for a second as she stops, not believing that she's actually going to say this to Yeji. 

"Now I want you to stay.. because I think I'm not used to you not being around me anymore." 

Yeji blinks, feeling her lips slowly curl up into a smile. Knowing that Jisu won't be able to see her expression she lets herself smile wider. 

She finally gets the courage to turn around and face Jisu. The smaller girl looked so caught off guard, like she didn't expect Yeji to turn around and look at her. 

Jisu finally sees Yeji's soft smile. The smile she wanted to see last night. The smile she longed to admire because she really thought she'd lose it. 

The taller girl reaches her hands out and holds Jisu's face, slightly squishing her cheeks in the process. 

"I'm not leaving so I hope you don't leave as well." 

Jisu felt like she just swooned even though there was nothing to swoon about with what Yeji said. 

She doesn't know what this is but she feels the same feeling she felt when they were in Yuna's soccer game. 

The moment when she and Yeji made eye contact, the feeling that was urging her to move and walk towards Yeji. 

The feeling she felt before Chaeryeong abruptly and unintentionally cut off with a sudden group hug. 

Jisu was feeling the same thing as she stares at Yeji's sweet and soft smile, looking like she's reassuring Jisu that she'll never ever leave her side. 

Though, Jisu knew Yeji needed space to fix herself with what just went down the night before. 

And then again, the same way it just dawned on her the way it did in Yuna's soccer game. 

She wanted to kiss Yeji. 

\---- 

"I can't believe you.." Chaeryeong mutters as they both sit on the stairs in Chaeryeong's school campus. Jisu sat on one of the steps beside Chaeryeong with her hand covering her lips. 

Eyes wide and staring at nothing. Chaeryeong has been face palming herself over and over and she could already feel herself losing braincells as the seconds pass by. 

Jisu just ran to Chaeryeong's school without even telling Chaeryeong. They just bumped into each other when Chaeryeong was about to leave the campus to eat outside. 

"I seriously cannot believe you're telling me this when I'm supposed to be eating outside by now."

Jisu was still in her own world, shocked as she lets the information she told Chaeryeong sink into her own mind. 

"What does it mean??" She finally mutters as Chaeryeong snickers to herself, "Ryeong, what the hell does it mean??" 

She turns her head towards the younger girl, finally bursting into a fit of giggles at Jisu's expression and realization. "You're asking me what it means, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that." 

Jisu frowns. "How should I know what it means???? I'm not even sure why I felt that way!" 

Chaeryeong stops laughing and rolls her eyes at the older girl. Tired of Jisu's obliviousness. "You're the one who told me that you felt like you wanted to kiss Yeji unnie. THE Hwang Yeji that you hated so much to the point that you wanted her gone!" 

Chaeryeong made sure to do air quotes on the word "hated" as she mocks Jisu. Because the way Jisu is acting towards Yeji now is not... in a way that you could say she "hates" her.

"Your mouth! Shut it! Keep it down!" Jisu covers Chaeryeong's mouth as she shushes her. Looking around, trying to see if anyone saw or heard them. 

Chaeryeong takes Jisu's hands off of her mouth, "Come on unnie, no one's going to judge you here. No one even knows who you are. Besides, you didn't say that you liked Yeji unnie, all you said is you wanted to kiss—" 

"Ryeong!!" Jisu whines as she stomps her feet on the steps like a child. The younger girl laughs at the way Jisu is acting. 

"Alright, I'm going to shut up now. But seriously, you're so oblivious to your feelings that you have to ask me what it meant to want to kiss a person." 

Jisu lets out a sigh as she plops back down on the steps. Defeated as shes tries to process what was happening to her. To her feelings and to the way she's suddenly ... feeling it towards Hwang Yeji. 

"You know, unnie. There could be only one or two meanings to that." Chaeryeong pats Jisu's head which made the older girl turn to look at Chaeryeong with questioning eyes. 

"What is it?" 

"That you probably like Yeji unnie or you're absolutely gay and in love with her already yet you're just oblivious as heck." 

Jisu then swats Chaeryeong's hand away as she heard what she said. That can't be right, all she wanted is for Yeji to ... stick around and .. be her friend.. ? 

Chaeryeong huffs, "You're seriously denying it?" 

"Yes I am! Because — BECAUSE..!" 

The younger girl cocks an eyebrow at Jisu and smiles smugly, "Because..??" 

Frustrated, Jisu groans as she holds onto her temple. She's so confused and she doesn't even want to accept the fact that maybe Chaeryeong is right. 

That maybe .. somehow.. she developed something towards Yeji without her even knowing. And it bothers her too, because if it is true and this feelings become stronger.. what will she do now?

Tell Yeji and then get rejected?? She doesn't even know if Yeji likes her that way or feels the same way as her. 

What if Yeji just wants to fix things with Jisu and then she'll leave as soon as the weight on her shoulders are lifted. What if she leaves and Jisu suffers the burden of trying to hide her feelings. 

Then again .. what if Chaeryeong is wrong and this is just nothing and all is well? 

Jisu doesn't know. She's too anxious and too scared to know and accept the truth just like when she heard what really happened to Yeji back then.

"It's alright unnie, give yourself some time. You'll be sure about it when you finally understand what's happening to you." Chaeryeong gives her a reassuring pat on the back as Jisu lets out a sigh. 

She hopes she does understand it by herself. 

\----- 

Yeji sat beside Jiwoo in the library because somehow Jiwoo saw what happened inside the lecture hall and now they're here to discuss what she just saw. 

"You know, I'm starting to think that you actually don't need help with this." Jiwoo silently spoke as she pretended to read the book in front of her. 

Yeji blinks before turning a page on a book that she's obviously not reading as well. "What do you mean? I didn't ask for your help." Yeji asks as Jiwoo let out a quiet giggle.

She elbowed Yeji, making the taller girl turn her head towards Jiwoo. "You know that I'm friends with Kim Hyunjin right?" 

Yeji nods as Jiwoo slightly smiles at her. "And she's friends with your cousin as well, and earlier today he came up to me and asked for my help." 

Jiwoo stops talking as Yeji stares at her. Quietly connecting the dots as she slowly opens her mouth, forming a "o" shape as she did. 

"Oh.... that asshat.." She mutters under her breath as she massages her nape, "I'm sorry about him, unnie. You don't have to help us, really or.. uhm help me" 

Jiwoo chuckles before patting Yeji's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. You know, this reminds me of the time when Sooyoung and I weren't together yet. She set up this plan to try and see if I really liked her." Yeji nods, listening intently as Jiwoo tells her the story of how she and Sooyoung got together. 

"You know what she did?? She tried to make me jealous so that she could see if I was affected or not." Jiwoo laughs and Yeji did as well, finding it ridiculous with the way Sooyoung thought that would be a good idea. 

"Well, it didn't work because the girl she used to make me jealous is my best friend and she did it without knowing anything. Well, in the end I had to just confess right then and there." 

Jiwoo chuckles at the memory before smiling widely at Yeji. Yeji thought.. maybe she could do that too.. but how?

"Oh, you're not going to pull that on Lia-ssi, she'll only get mad at you." 

Yeji snaps out of her thoughts when Jiwoo said that. It's as if the older girl just read her mind and Yeji just smiled awkwardly like she's been caught. 

"Then.. what do I do?" She rests her head on the table as Jiwoo pats her head. "You don't need to worry about that. It looks like to me you're already in the same page." 

Yeji slowly looks up at her, looking for more reassurance as Jiwoo smiles widely at her and it seemed like it did the trick. It reassured Yeji almost instantly as she lets out a sigh. 

The older girl then stands up and stretches, taking the book that was in front of her. Closing it before holding it close. "Now, don't think too much of it, unless you feel like you need to seriously act fast then.. do it." 

Yeji bites the inside of her cheeks as she looks up at Jiwoo. "You think so?" 

Jiwoo blinks before smiling widely, her face looking like it just got brighter as she smiled. "Well, that's what I did. When Sooyoung was making a fool of herself, I just went towards her and confessed." 

"I guess that can work..?" The younger girl mutters to herself as she slowly stands up. "Jiwoo unnie, thank you." 

"Oh, it's nothing. You know, you're not the only ones who're currently having a hard time with this." 

"Oh.. really??" 

"Yeah! I have these two younger friends, Son Hyejoo and Park Chaewon. You must've heard of them or saw them before. They've been rivals for years until they found out about their feelings and stuff." She chuckles to herself as Yeji smiles. 

It reminded her of Jisu and her back in high school, though, they weren't really rivals. Jisu just hated her for liking the same person. 

And Yeji never really hated Jisu.. so there's a difference. 

"Then, you can talk to me when you need help, I'm always willing to help." Jiwoo flashes Yeji one of her brightest smiles before turning around and walking away, leaving the library. 

Yeji really adored Jiwoo and she's so happy to have an older friend like her. Though, she can't imagine having to deal with a lot of friends and then always smiling everyday. 

One day she'll be able to pay Jiwoo back with other things, just to say thank you for always willing to help her. 

Yeji packs her things before leaving the library as well. She runs back to the building where her next class is, avoiding other students in the process of doing so. 

And once she steps foot inside the halls, she instantly saw two familiar figures walking her way. 

Jisu and Soobin. 

Though, Soobin looked like he was walking up to Jisu as Jisu looked like she was really approaching Yeji. 

Alarmed and a bit taken aback, she looks around and sees the door beside her, not even thinking or even reading what room it is, she waits for Jisu to come a bit closer before pulling her by the wrist. 

Pushing the door open, almost even kicking it as she pulls Jisu inside. She absolutely has no idea why she reacted this way but because of the way Soobin looked so determined to walk up to Jisu, it didn't sit well with Yeji. 

Thus, pulling Jisu in this.. room. 

It doesn't even look like a room, as it didn't have that much space. Two people were enough to fit and sit in it but it's cramped as hell in there. 

"Yeji???" Jisu mumbles as she's literally pushed up against Yeji because of the lack of space. 

Yeji looks down at Jisu but she was only met with Jisu's head. Unintentionally bumping her chin on the smaller girl's head. 

They wince at the same time, with Jisu holding onto Yeji's shirt, "I- I'm sorry.." Yeji mutters as she gently leaned her head on Jisu's. 

"I.. I'm.. God, I don't know why.. I pulled you in here?? It's just that—" 

"It's alright." Jisu tightens her hold on Yeji's shirt as Yeji holds onto Jisu's shoulder.

"I sound and act so weird.. I'm sorry, really, I just saw Soobin and—" 

"Yeji. I know. It's alright." 

Yeji instantly shuts her mouth as she finally realizes the nonexistant space between her and Jisu in this.. small spaced closet. 

That's when Yeji looks around, seeing that this place isn't really small after all, there was still some space behind Yeji and she steps away from Jisu. 

Though, with Jisu's hand holding onto her shirt, she wasn't able to step away any further. 

Jisu looks around and she lets herself slowly slide down and sat on the floor, holding her bag close to her chest. Yeji stares down at her, thinking how cute and small Jisu was at the moment. 

Yeji does the same, facing Jisu as she leans on the wall behind her. "So.. what are we doing here?" Jisu playfully asks. 

"I don't even know, this reminds me of 7 minutes in heaven." 

As soon as Yeji said that they met eyes and Jisu's eyes had a glint of mischievousness in them as Yeji chuckles. "What are you implying here, Hwang?" 

"I'm not implying anything, I just stated my thoughts, Choi." Jisu shrugs as she shifts on her spot. 

"So.. uh.. I saw Soobin. I don't really know why, I just.. I just thought that I needed to get you away from him." Yeji mutters as she stares at Jisu. 

Jisu had her chin resting on her knees as she stares back at Yeji. "I know.. thanks." 

"Oh.. why?"

Yeji was a bit taken aback by that. She didn't know that would be what Jisu would say. She didn't really expect her to say thank you. 

Jisu lets out a sigh, fiddling with her fingers as she maintains eye contact with Yeji. "I wanted to get away from him but he's really ... not getting what I meant with 'leave me alone'"

The girl across from her shifts in her spot, gently placing her bag on her lap as she listened. "Then, I just saved your life." 

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. I don't know, because honestly, you pulling me in this closet out of nowhere scared the crap out of me." 

Yeji chuckles, running her fingers through her hair as she did. "I'm sorry for doing that so suddenly, I just had this feeling and my body moved on it's own." 

"Don't worry. I get it." Jisu answers, patting her knee to reassure her that it was all fine. 

Silence enveloped them as no one dared to say anything to each other. Just sitting face to face in silence as seconds and minutes pass by. 

That was when Jisu decided to break the silence. 

"Are you mad at me..?" 

Yeji's head instantly snapped up, so abruptly and sudden that Jisu was sure she'd have broken her neck or something but luckily she didn't. 

"Me?? Uhm, no? Why would I?" 

She sees the way Jisu bit her lip and hesitated on responding, even avoiding eye contact and Yeji already knew what she was talking about. 

It was about last night. Again. 

"Because.. when Hyunjin suddenly told me all of those, it hurt me.. like a bomb was thrown at me and it hurt me with one single powerful blow." Jisu mutters, guilt seeping through her voice as she did. 

And Yeji couldn't help but feel bad because this isn't what she wanted to happen. Not what she wanted Jisu to feel. 

"Yeji.. I didn't know... and the fact that I still blamed you after all that happened.. I'm so.. sorry." Jisu's voice started to sound so hurtful for Yeji and she couldn't stand it. 

"Jisu.." Yeji holds onto her hand, gently caressing it. "It's ok. I'm not mad, you're alright, you never did anything bad to me." She scoots forward as Jisu looks up at her with her eyebrows raised. 

Questioningly looking at Yeji. As if she's searching lies in Yeji's eyes but she can't see and find any. 

"Why?" 

Yeji blinks, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean why?"

"After all I've done and put you through.. why are you still.. so nice to me??" 

Yeji pinches her mouth together, making a straight line as she stares at Jisu. Admiring her face closely and she internally asks herself as well. 

why?

Was if because she's just a genuinely nice person? To get revenge on Jisu? To fool her? To get her back? What was it? 

Seconds later, Yeji's eyes softened. Still sharp but she looks at Jisu with gentleness and Jisu almost felt herself melt with Yeji's gaze. 

"Jisu.." She mutters.

She knows the answer to the "Why?" instantly. She has known for a long time. 

It's because she like, liked and still likes her, from then until today. 

And she doesn't know when, where and how will she know, when the word "Like" turns into love. 

Because even if Jisu still hasn't noticed or known. Yeji knows and she's determined to keep it that way as long as she could. 

Yeji has always been charmed by Jisu, always been caught staring at her and always admiring her. 

Yeji has always liked Choi Jisu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisu isn't sure and so is Yeji. So, Maybe someone can come in and help

Yeji wasn't able to tell Jisu all of those though, for she saw her phone light up, showing her the time. Making her instantly panic because she absolutely forgot that she still has class. 

Jisu didn't have class, lucky her. Yeji still has one left before she's able to be free and roam around the campus or go straight home. 

So, she sits quietly on her own, listening to her professor talking in class, though her mind is flying off somewhere. 

Thinking of Jisu probably. 

When she looks to her right though, she sees Beomgyu looking at her on his seat, before waving. Gesturing for her to sit beside him. 

Yeji curiously tilts her head to the side. Did he need something? She frowns at him as he rolls his eyes at her. Now patting the empty seat beside him.

Yeji then understood what he meant, looking up front before taking her things, clutching her books close to her chest as she walks right over to Beomgyu who was comfortably sitting on the other side of the room.

No one really cared if you switched seats, no one will get mad so it doesn't matter if Yeji suddenly switched. 

She sits down beside Beomgyu as Beomgyu lets out a quiet sigh. "So?" 

Yeji frowns at him as she gently places her books on the table in front of her. "So?? What do you mean? Do I have to tell you something?" 

Beomgyu blinks before sighing again, he momentarily forgot that Yeji is very clueless. "Have you talked to Jisu?" 

"Oh.. Yes. I have." 

"So?" Beomgyu shrugs before continuing, "How did it go?" 

"It was.. It was just nothing really.." 

"Your face doesn't show the expression that it's nothing, you came here in a hurry because you were late, you can't deny the fact that it's not really nothing. It's something." 

Yeji lets out a quiet chuckle, not believing that Beomgyu could catch up to her actions that quickly. "Fine.. It's not nothing. You're right.. it's something as you said." 

Beomgyu snapped his fingers, "I knew it. Did you confess??" 

"Uh?" Yeji widens her eyes, not really expecting Beomgyu to say that. She can't really do that.. not at the moment. She's too scared to do that. 

"No. I didn't." 

"You must be kidding." 

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Beomgyu stares at her like she's a wild animal that escaped the zoo and is not running around town, scaring people.

He's looking at her in disbelief for short. "Well? Why didn't you??" 

"Because?? I don't know if she likes me, Gyu. I'm not certain and I'm scared that she really doesn't like me. After all she literally slapped me and threatened me before, how can I not be afraid??" 

Beomgyu lets out a sigh. Yeji is right. She has the right to be scared, to feel afraid of what the outcome may be. 

Because she's been through a lot of things. Beomgyu is sure that Yeji doesn't want to make the same mistake again. Doesn't want to fuck this up and risk anything. 

"I'm still scared. That when I confess something will go wrong and when I wake up she's gone again." Yeji mutters, fiddling with her pen under the table. 

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, Gyu. You know that." 

Beomgyu pats Yeji's back. "I know that, Ji. But.. I know my cousin more than you do. All I'm saying is, you don't have to be scared. She'll.. you.. I mean you'll both be alright." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"I'm sure. Trust me, I'm really one hundred percent sure that you'll be alright. Don't you trust me?" 

Yeji hesitates on answering that because even though she does trust Beomgyu, he still doesn't know what really goes on inside Jisu's head. 

He might be telling Yeji that Jisu will reciprocate her feelings and then in the end Jisu really won't be able to do so. 

The word "sure" lacks the reassurance that Yeji wants to feel. She isn't sure with Beomgyu's words and she needs reassurance. 

And that was what was lacking at the moment. "I do trust you.. it's just that.. I'm afraid." 

"I know you are. We've all been there and we're all afraid. Afraid to lose Jisu again, right?" 

Yeji nods. That was what Yeji's afraid of the most and she can't help but always feel like she'll lose her again. 

One simple mistake may cause her to leave again and Yeji doesn't want that. If being perfect meant making Jisu stay then she'd become perfect for her. 

She doesn't have to reciprocate Yeji's feelings. She just wants Jisu to stay and be happy, wether it be with Yeji or with someone else. 

It was all fine for Yeji. 

"I'm afraid that she'll leave too, I'm her cousin of course." 

Yeji leans back on her seat, feeling herself sink like the chair is about to devour her. "But.. Jisu's happy right now." 

With what Beomgyu said, this caused Yeji to instantly snap her head towards him. It instantly caught Yeji's attention. 

"She is?" 

He nods and flashes Yeji a small yet reassuring smile and it does the trick. It reassured Yeji and it calmed her down. 

"With whom?" 

"Confess." 

She lets out a low scoff, a bit unnoticeable if Beomgyu wasn't paying attention. "I told you.. I want to but I'm scared and it's far too early for me to do that." 

"Wrong, you're so late in doing so." 

Yeji cocks an eyebrow at him, questioning him without words. Her eyes slowly squinting, trying to understand what he meant with her being late about confessing. 

"What do you mean?" 

"If you confessed before... what would you think would happen? Did you not think back and thought, what would have happened if I confessed to her back then? What will Jisu's reaction be? You didn't thought of that?" 

Yeji bit her lip as Beomgyu waits for her to respond. She did, in fact, did not think of that. Not when she was more focused on seeing her smile and be happy. 

That was what she was focused on. To see Jisu's sweet and charming smile even if it wasn't directed towards her. 

The smile that she does. That darn smile that Yeji can't get enough of. That was why Yeji could not hate her. It was because of her smile. 

She couldn't hate her. 

"I never.. did.." 

"See? You were late, and it's not too early for you to confess. That's why I'm telling you to do so. Hey, Yeji, I support you both. So.. try and consider what I said." 

With that Beomgyu leaned against his seat leaving Yeji to her thoughts. Now that Beomgyu has mentioned it. 

What would have been the result if she did confess? Will they end up like her and Ryujin? 

Falling in love and then breaking up? If so then Yeji would not risk confessing to her. 

Because that break up may not be as hurtful as it seemed but Yeji knew it broke Ryujin apart. 

But now she's happy and Yeji is satisfied with that. She doesn't want her and Jisu to end up breaking up if she did confess before.

So, she thinks.. that maybe.. being late is bad but it isn't as bad as she thought. 

It may have caused her to lose Jisu before but now.. she doesn't want history to repeat itself. 

She'll make it right this time.

\------

As they got dismissed Yeji was confused as to why Beomgyu looked like he was in such a hurry. 

Yeji wanted to ask what was wrong but she wasn't able to do so as Beomgyu practically ran out of there like he was being chased by someone or something. 

Scratching her head, she just packed her things up before stepping out of the lecture hall and into the hallway. Taking her sweet time as she walks along the halls before finally being able to exit the building. 

Yeji stands there for a second to put her books inside her bag, struggling for a bit before she was able to finally put it inside her bag. 

That was when she heard someone running and as she looks up she was greeted by a very familiar face. 

Choi Jisu. 

Panting and out of breath as she was standing in front of Yeji, hunched over and trying her best to catch her breath as she looked like she ran from somewhere to here. 

Looking like it was Yeji that she was expecting to see and it is indeed Yeji that she saw. 

She stands up straight, fixing her coat as she did, running her fingers through her hair to try and fix it. 

Though, to Yeji she looked fine even without fixing her hair. She always was fine even without fixing herself. 

Yeji stares at her. With Jisu looking as captivating as ever and Yeji couldn't help but just stare and admire her. 

So close to letting the words "You're pretty" slip out of her mouth. 

Jisu then stares back at her. Directly at her eyes as Yeji drowns in the pool of brown eyes. In absolute awe at the way Jisu looked flawless. 

"Yeji.." She mumbles before taking a step forward as Yeji gulps, nodding a bit, signalling for Jisu to continue as she was listening.

But before Jisu could even say anything else, someone calls out to them and it broke the silence that was slowly enveloping them both. 

"Hey, you both!!" 

They both snapped their heads to the side at the exact same time. Seeing Hyunjin who was dragging an obviously annoyed Beomgyu. 

"I fucking told you, Hyun. I can't today!" He hissed as Hyunjin pulls him closer to where Yeji and Jisu were currently standing. 

As if on instinct, Jisu steps closer to Yeji, as if hiding behind her. Jisu reaches for Yeji's hand and they hold hands so smoothly that it both looked like puzzle pieces falling together. 

Hyunjin sees this and instantly smiles widely at them. Finding it adorable with how Yeji looked so protective over Jisu, now he's questioning himself why he hadn't noticed this before. 

"Well, you aren't going anywhere, Gyu. You're coming with us." Hyunjin mutters as he lets go of Beomgyu's shirt as he grumbles, fixing his clothes and adjusting his bag strap.

"What's up?" Yeji asks, looking like she's sensing how suspicious these two were acting at the moment. 

Hyunjin smiles widely at her as Beomgyu crosses his arms together. "We're going to the arcade, wanna come with?" 

Jisu instantly notices the way Yeji's face lit up at the mention of the arcade. 

Yeji turns to meet Jisu's gaze, eyes soft as she asks. "You don't need to come with if you don't want to." 

Jisu shook her head. Though she isn't really comfortable with Hyunjin around, considering the fact that he isn't really fond of her. 

"No, it's alright. It's actually been a while since I went to an arcade." Yeji nods as she looks back at Beomgyu and Hyunjin. 

"We're coming with." 

Beomgyu only nodded at their direction while Hyunjin gave them a thumbs up before pulling Beomgyu towards his car. Yeji slightly chuckles at this before she went to her own, pulling Jisu with her. 

As they got in, they watched as Hyunjin and Beomgyu shout at each other like siblings, fighting over something that both Yeji and Jisu don't know about.

Jisu watches as Hyunjin got in the car and started it almost immediately as he starts to drive, almost leaving Beomgyu behind who hasn't even got in yet. 

Jisu laughs and she was so focused in watching the two do stupid shit that she didn't even notice Yeji silently staring at her. 

Like she was the most beautiful human being that she has ever laid her eyes on.

Jisu diverts her gaze and meets Yeji's eyes. Warm and gentle as she lets herself feel like she's melting under Yeji's gaze. 

There was something about Yeji's gaze that made Jisu feel so many things at the exact same time. 

It was all too much that she can't even name all of the emotions that she's feeling. 

"You were about to tell me something earlier, weren't you?" 

Jisu slowly nods her head, she did have something to say though Hyunjin cut her off earlier.

"You can tell me later." Yeji flashes her a sweet smile though Jisu was a bit disappointed.

She thought she'd be able to say it now but she guesses.. maybe she'll just prepare for now. 

\----- 

As they arrive in front of the arcade, they see Hyunjin and his friends already playing inside. Yeji guesses that maybe Chan was the one pulling out the money from his pocket as they were all complete. 

Jisu was amused though, the place was lively and considering the fact that it's been so long since she stepped foot in an arcade, it was overwhelming. 

With the lights and all the machines. It was great to feel for she liked the liveliness of the place. 

Though in the corner, she sees Beomgyu and .. Taehyun? Jisu was confused. She thought they weren't friends anymore.

She remembered when Beomgyu told her about what happened between the two of them and it wasn't .. really good.

So, seeing them together is a bit alarming for she knows Beomgyu was so hurt about what Taehyun told him. 

Feeling the urge to walk over and talk to them, she takes a step forward but Yeji noticed this and pulls her by the wrist. Jisu turns her head towards Yeji.

"I say just let them be. Talk to them when they're done talking so you won't be able to interrupt in any way." 

Knowing that Yeji was right, she nods and turns away from their direction. Just wanting to enjoy this moment. 

"You know, I'm very good at games. I can beat you in all of these." Yeji challenges as Jisu raises an eyebrow at her, looking offended. 

"Oh, I bet you can't." 

Yeji huffs playfully before chuckling, "Oh, I bet you can't beat me either. Here let me show you how good I am." 

Jisu lets out a playful scoff before Yeji leads her to a game that she isn't familiar with. "Have you played this game before?" 

She shook her head, not really knowing what it is or what to do in the game. Yeji just smiles, a bit too brightly. "Want me to teach you?" 

"Yeah, sure. Teach me before I beat you." 

Yeji smiles smugly before chuckling. Loving how Jisu is acting towards her in a .. friendly manner. It was new. 

She was new to this. This Jisu was the Jisu she never met before. And she liked it, liked seeing this playful side of Jisu. Because she's very, very familiar and close to the unfriendly Jisu.

"You just push the buttons here." Yeji puts a coin in as the game makes a loud sound effect, indicating that it's already starting. 

Jisu watches as Yeji plays the game, so focused that Jisu finds it adorable that she's taking this game seriously. It isn't that hard to play is it? 

Then Yeji suddenly stops, Jisu sees her slightly pouting as the game makes another sound, indicating that Yeji failed to complete the game. 

Jisu lets out a giggle as she slightly pushes Yeji to the side, "You're so bad at this game." 

"What?? I'm not! It's just really, really hard!" Yeji defends herself, though it's true. The game is a bit hard to play. 

"Let me try, but guide me." Jisu puts a coin in as the game starts, Yeji stands closer to her. Jisu's hands hovered over the buttons as Yeji tells her what to do. 

"Push that button, yeah, No- No! WRONG! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT—" Jisu snickers, finding Yeji's reaction hilarious as starts to intentionally push the wrong buttons. 

Leading to her almost failing and dying in the game. Yeji scratches her head, groaning before moving behind the smaller girl, letting her hands hover on top of Jisu's 

Controlling her hands to not let her fail and die in the game. Jisu was a bit startled, only staring at the game as Yeji's hands guide hers. 

Like a scene from some drama that she's watched before. With Yeji's head close to her ears, smelling the faint scent of Yeji's perfume. 

She swears she's starting to panic when Yeji notices that Jisu has stopped moving and it was just her that was playing the game, just guiding Jisu's hand. 

Jisu turns her head to the side and Yeji adjusts. Making their faces closer, yet no one dared to pull away or put more space in between them.

On the other side of the arcade, Hyunjin stops playing as both Yeji and Jisu caught his attention. Stopping what he was doing as he stares. 

Seungmin notices that he stopped playing and looked at him curiously. Not even caring if he died in the game as he was confused as to why Hyunjin stopped. 

"What's up?" He mutters as Hyunjin blinks, turning his head back to meet Seungmin's eyes. 

"My cousin and Beomgyu's cousin." Hyunjin points at the two girls who are currently having a moment, luckily no one really cares about people around the arcade. They just do their own thing. 

"Oh, Choi Jisu? Isn't that the girl that Yeji likes?" 

"Exactly. That's why I'm looking at them." Hyunjin chuckles.

"Don't you need to help her with that girl?" 

"Yeah." 

Seungmin tilts his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like they need help to me." 

"Exactly!" Hyunjin slaps his hands against the machine. "They already look like a couple but they're just two little gay kids, having a hard time conveying their feelings for one another." 

Seungmin laughs at what Hyunjin said. He absolutely sounds like he's done with his cousin. But Seungmin can't blame her. 

Confessing is indeed hard to do especially when you're not sure if the person you like, likes you back. But whenever someone confesses, they're always never certain. 

They just shoot their shot. But in Yeji's situation, their feelings are literally all over the place and Seungmin can't believe that Yeji can't figure it out on her own.

They literally look like they've been dating for years with the way they act around one another, though, they don't look as sweet as real couples do. 

He hums. "That's tough, because they are obviously both so oblivious about each other's feelings, seeing them like this already stresses me out." 

Hyunjin lets out a frustrated groan. "Ugh, it's because they're playing push and pull, whenever the other makes a one the other one doesn't acknowledge it and just shrugs it off! I'm so close to being done with them." 

"Hey, you can't give up on them now, you're only starting to help them. You can't just back out." Seungmin chuckles as he pats Hyunjin's back. 

"Stupid, I'm not backing out. Not when my cousin is being all sad and bullshit all her life just because of this girl."

Seungmin blinks. That was unusual. How can Yeji still like someone when that person is the cause of her downfall and sadness? 

"What's up with that?" 

Hyunjin turns his head towards the two girls, shrugging as he sighs. "Yeji is stupid, she likes the girl who made her life a living hell. Jisu made her mopy for so damn long and Jisu also made her so happy." 

He trails off, watching them again before adding more. "I can't let Yeji lose this girl, I just can't. Even though I'm not quite fond of her." 

"Then why push yourself to help Yeji get together with a person you can't stand??" 

"Because she's the source of Yeji's happiness. As soon as Jisu made her appearance, Yeji seemed to have her mood lifted. Like the burden and sadness she's been carrying for so long are now taken off of her shoulders.. And I was so happy to see her act like her old self again." 

Seungmin watches Hyunjin's eyes as he looks at his cousin. Seungmin hums, now understanding what he meant. Hyunjin is an only child and so is Yeji, and because of that, they treat each other like real siblings. 

And to Hyunjin, seeing Yeji running around with a smile and being goofy brings joy to him as well. Much like when Yeji sees Jisu being all happy and stuff. 

It brings joy to the both of them. 

Hyunjin really is a good cousin and Seungmin can clearly see that. 

As Yeji and Jisu make eye contact, they had forgotten about the game in front of them, not knowing that they were about to die. 

When Yeji flicks her eye towards the screen, he eyes widened. "Ah! We failed!" 

Jisu snaps her head in front, hearing the disappointing sound that the game made as the words "Game Over" shows up on the screen. 

Sighing, Yeji pulls away, detaching herself from Jisu as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Wanna play another?" Jisu asks. 

Yeji instantly smiles, "Sure." 

"Let's put a twist in it." Yeji tilts her head at what Jisu said. Curious on what it is. 

"What kind of twist are you talking about?"

"The person who gets many wins will get ice cream, the person who loses has to buy it." 

Yeji squints her eyes at Jisu, knowing that she won't back down on this, she nods. "Oh, you're on." 

They left that spot to go around the arcade, playing in different games as they try to one up one another. Trying to win as many games as they could to get free ice cream.

At first Yeji was taking the lead as she was used to all of the games in the arcade, while Jisu struggled with a lot of the games. 

That is until Yeji lost once and the Jisu started to win over and over. Not even Yeji was able to stop her as she literally bodied every single one of the games that were left for them to play.

Yeji huffs as she stands up straight. Not believing that Jisu won against her. She looked over at the girl, who was jumping up and down like a child, celebrating her win as Yeji feels her lips curl up into a small smile. 

She approaches her and puts both her hands on Jisu's shoulders to stop her from bouncing around. Jisu does stop and turns to flash Yeji the sweetest smile she could ever do. 

And if Jisu was the sun, Yeji was sure that she'd have gone blind by how bright Jisu looked at the moment. "I won! You're buying me ice cream miss Hwang." 

Yeji chuckles, "Of course, a deal's a deal, miss Choi." She pushes Jisu forward to get her to walk. 

Yeji calls out to Hyunjin, telling him that they're heading out for ice cream. If Hyunjin wasn't helping Yeji with Jisu, he would've went with them to get ice cream too.

But he figured that the two could use some alone time, maybe they can set each other up without Hyunjin's help. 

\----- 

Finally getting Jisu's desired flavor of ice cream they sit outside the arcade, the same exact spot that Yeji and Hyunjin sat on when it was her birthday. 

Remembering it like it was just yesterday as the memory was still fresh in her mind.

Mostly because she received a kiss from Jisu that night. It might not be a kiss on the lips but it was a sweet kiss on the forehead and no one can resist such a thing. 

It was cute and it made Yeji feel so warm as Jisu suddenly did it out of nowhere, catching her off guard. 

Jisu eats her ice cream happily and quietly beside Yeji as the taller girl rests her chin on her knees, looking up at the sky that is slowly turning darker as the time pases by. 

Watching it intently as she waits for the stars to show up. "Aren't you cold?" She randomly asks Jisu who looked so small while eating her ice cream.

"I have my coat, I'm not that cold." 

"But you are, aren't you?" 

Jisu turns silent before slowly nodding her head. "I don't even know why we agreed on getting ice cream, it's cold tonight, yet we bought ice cream." Yeji chuckles to herself as she takes off her coat. 

Standing up and carefully wrapping Jisu with it, almost giving the girl a back hug. 

Jisu felt her heart flutter because of the contact, loving the sudden warmth that Yeji brought with her along with the addition of her thick coat. 

"Thanks." The smaller girl mutters as she looked more smaller this time. Yeji pulls away as she sits back down beside Jisu. 

Resting her cheek against her palm as she silently stares at Jisu the same way she did back in her car. 

Not really thinking much of it, she reaches out and playfully pokes Jisu's cheeks which caught the smaller girl off guard. 

"Hey! I'm eating!" She whines as Yeji smiles widely.

Jisu shoots her a glare, warning her not to do it again as Yeji pulls her hand back. 

"I sometimes question if we're really the same age or not." 

"And why is that??" Jisu asks, genuinely curious as to what Yeji would say. 

"Because you look adorable and small." She mutters, not really thinking much of what effect it may bring to Jisu. 

The smaller girl turns away to hide the blush that's creeping up her cheeks. Yeji absolutely doesn't know what kind of effect she has on Jisu. 

Jisu almost even choked on her ice cream. Luckily she didn't, and was able to turn away from Yeji. 

"You know, I'm actually curious.. You had something to say earlier. I wanna know what it is." 

Jisu was finally able to finish her ice cream as she gently places the cup beside her feet. 

Mentally preparing herself for what she's about to say. She and Chaeryeong have talked about this, when she came home to their shared apartment. 

The younger girl encouraged her to tell Yeji what she's been feeling for a while and the only thing Jisu is against was the part where Chaeryeong goes "Also just ask her if you could kiss her so that you can finally figure out if you really like her or not." 

It was the embodiment of the sentence "Brilliant but that sounds fucking dumb" 

Though Jisu debated on asking her that question. Because what if they do kiss but then Jisu actually doesn't really like Yeji? 

That will be just weird to say, "Oh no I'm sorry I don't really like you it was just a weird feeling, thanks though." 

It was dumb.

Everything about this was dumb and Jisu doesn't know what to do as Yeji waits for her to respond. 

"I... Actually.." She meets Yeji's curious eyes, suddenly she felt every bit of confidence that was left inside her body, if there were any, suddenly disappear and now she's about to freak out. 

But she managed to keep herself calm. Slowly breathing in and out and also, the way Yeji was staring at her was acting like some damage control for her.

Keeping her from being afraid. 

"I just... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go home together.." 

A pretty lame lie but Jisu can't come up with a better one, no one can blame her. 

Yeji blinks before flashing Jisu a smile. "Oh, that was what you were going to say? Sorry if I wasn't able to do that." 

She scratches her head, because she knew if Hyunjin weren't there, they could have had walked home together. 

It was like those types of scenarios when you were in high school where someone asks you to go home with them in a very not so romantic way. 

But Yeji found it cute. 

While Jisu.. Jisu is ashamed that she wasn't able to tell Yeji the truth. Was tol scared to tell Yeji what she really wanted to tell her. 

To the point that she thought of the lamest lie ever and Yeji bought it. 

Seconds later, Hyunjin comes out of the arcade and instantly pulls Yeji up, "We're leaving, pack your shit." 

Yeji slaps Hyunjin's hand away as Hyunjin lets out a chuckle, sounding a bit awkward as Yeji takes her bag off of the ground. 

"You in a hurry or something??" 

"Pfft, no? Someone just sent me a text, give me your keys, I'm driving us home." 

Yeji wasn't even able to decline as Hyunjin already got Yeji's keys in hand, running off to start the car's engine. "But what about your car????" Yeji shouts for him.

"Beomgyu will drive it!!" He shouts back as Beomgyu exits the arcade like it was on cue. Jisu turns her head towards her cousin and squints her eyes at him.

"Well, well, well, I'll be the one to take you home." Beomgyu playfully says as Hyunjin throws his keys at him.

Almost not even catching it on time as he wasn't ready for the key to get thrown at him. Jisu playfully rolls her eyes at her, "Alright, dork. Lead the way." 

Beomgyu looks at her, a bit amused before walking off towards where Hyunjin's car is currently parked. 

"So.. I'll see you tomorrow." Jisu spoke, snapping Yeji from her mini trance as she watches Hyunjin wait for her inside her car. 

Yeji slightly smiles. "Sure.. maybe sometime." 

"What?" 

"Maybe I'll be able to walk home with you some other time." 

With that Yeji gently pinches Jisu's cheek, smiling sweetly at the smaller girl.

"See you, Jisu." voice so gentle and so sweet that Jisu almost melted, hell, she'll pay for Yeji to talk to her non-stop. 

It was soothing and heavenly to Jisu's ears as she watches Hyunjin's gang push each other inside Yeji's car as she hears a "CAN SOMEONE FUCKING LEAVE THIS CAR?? THERE IS NO FUCKING SPACE LEFT HAVE MERCY ON MY DAMN CAR" from a very annoyed and frustrated Yeji. 

Well, Jisu's laugh was enough for Beomgyu to know that she now liked having Yeji around. 

\----- 

Yeji sat on her couch as Hyunjin's friends line up to leave Yeji's condominium. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow" He says goodbye before slamming the door shut. 

Letting out a sigh of relief. He finally turns to Yeji who looks so close to dozing off when Hyunjin suddenly plopped down beside her. 

Startling her to wake up. "You're literally so hopeless." He mutters and Yeji was instantly offended with what he said. 

"The fuck do you mean??" 

"I was listening to the both of you earlier and you are so damn hopeless just staring at her like that. You didn't even make your move!" 

"Well, I'm sorry, you didn't inform me that we were already doing the plan that you were talking about!" Yeji snaps, groaning, frustrated at Hyunjin

And Hyunjin is frustrated at her as well. They honestly just share one burnt brain cell. 

"You should've—" Hyunjin was cut off when knocking was heard. Someone was knocking on their door and they both share a look.

A curious one and also anxious one as they didn't know who might it be. Could it be one of Hyunjin's friends coming back because they forgot something or just a random stranger knocking on the wrong door. 

Both Yeji and Hyunjin stand up to walk to the entrance, letting out a breath as Hyunjin slowly opened the door, causing for it to make a creaking sound. 

When the door was finally opened, they were both greeted by Soobin and Yeonjun's faces. They were just there, looking a bit flustered and both Hyunjin and Yeji didn't know what to do. 

They share a look and so did Yeonjun and Soobin. "Why are you here?" Yeji mustered up all the confidence she has left and answered them with a lot of intimidation. 

"Look.. I don't want to fight.. I'm here to give up." 

Everyone then went silent, what did Soobin mean by that? Give up? Give up in what, did Yeji miss something?? 

"Give up on what?" 

Soobin let out a sigh, "On Jisu.. I'm here to help you with her too." 

Yeonjun looked at Yeji and at Hyunjin, seeing how confused they are at the moment, he decides to step in as Soobin wasn't able to think and talk properly. 

"He's not courting her anymore." 

Soobin nods and this surprised both Hyunjin and Yeji. Though, they were a bit happy about it too. 

"If I can't have Jisu... then maybe you can."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost puzzle pieces, the torn page that was meant to be there. The information they never knew is now here.

"You know you can just leave now, right?" Jisu spoke as she walks alongside with her cousin towards her condominium. Beomgyu was still following her, looking like a personal body guard. 

He shook his head, "I know that, but I chose not to leave. I'm a great cousin, aren't I?" He playfully responds before flashing his wide grin at Jisu. She rolls her eyes in response. 

"Not really." 

Beomgyu lets out a chuckle as they were nearing Jisu's condominium. They also passed by Yeji's and they both knew Yeji wasn't there yet for she and Beomgyu arrived earlier than the Hwang cousins.

"Is Chaeryeong there?" Jisu nods her head as she takes out her keys, holding onto the knob as she unlocks the door. Beomgyu stands beside her, just waiting for his cousin to finally enter. 

"I haven't seen her in a while, tell her to always take care." 

"Wow, I'm your cousin yet you never told me to always take care before." 

He scoffs before laughing at his cousin, "What?? Why do I still have to do that? Yeji's always with you, I know she'd take care of you so I'm not worried." 

Hearing Yeji's name Jisu stops trying to unlock her own door as she looks up at Beomgyu, squinting his eyes at him.

He notices the gesture and he tilts his head to the side as if he's asking what Jisu is doing. 

"Are you hinting at something?" 

"Me?? What could I have been hinting at??" He points at himself, playing dumb as Jisu keeps on squinting her eyes at him. 

"Why do you look like you know something that I don't." 

He instantly waves his hands around, frantically trying to show Jisu that he isn't hiding anything. 

But he knows he's screwed. He just blew his own cover, Hyunjin did have a plan for Yeji and Jisu but Jisu didn't have to know. 

Internally screaming and cursing at himself he continued to wave his hands around. "What made you think that?" 

"You're acting like I just blew your cover. You're not as clever as you think you are." Jisu swats his hands away knowing she just found out that he was keeping a secret. 

"Hey! That hurt!" He pretends that his hands hurt as he caresses them. Pouting a bit as Jisu cringes at him.

That was when the door opened, revealing Chaeryeong who's holding an umbrella, looking like she was about to hit someone with it. 

This caught both Beomgyu and Jisu off guard, it was because of the sudden sound of the door busting open that made them both jump. 

"HOLY SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE ROBBERS TRYING TO BREAK IN." Chaeryeong threw the umbrella down on the floor as she took a deep breath. 

"I was so scared, unnie, what the hell?" 

Jisu frowns at her, "Think about what we would've felt if you really hit us in the head with that umbrella!" She points at the umbrella that was now on the floor. 

Beomgyu laughs awkwardly, still a bit shaken up at the sudden appearance of Chaeryeong with an umbrella as a weapon. 

"So, I guess it's time for me to leave." He mutters, attempting to take a step forward but was instantly stopped by Jisu's hand. 

Tightly wrapped around his arm as she pulls him to a stop. "Where do you think you're going?? You have a ton of things to spill to us. And yes, you're also going to tell Chaeryeong." 

Beomgyu gulps, knowing full well that he won't be able to escape his cousin. The only thing he could do now is to just give in and tell Jisu what Hyunjin's been planning for her and Yeji. 

Chaeryeong on the other hand tilts her head to the side, not really getting what the two cousins are talking about as she wasn't able to hear them properly through the door. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Beomgyu turns towards Jisu. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you whatever you want to know but please don't tell anyone about it." 

He knows Hyunjin's going to give him hell for telling Jisu his plan, also because he literally planned the whole arcade thing so that he and Taehyun can work things out. 

Beomgyu is grateful for that but Jisu's more powerful than Hwang Hyunjin. 

He can explain to Hyunjin some other time but right now, he'll just have to deal with his cousin first. 

Scratching his head, he pushes pass Jisu and Chaeryeong, walking in and going straight to the couch where he lazily sat. 

Jisu follows after, not forgetting to close the door behind her as she enters. 

"Hold on, what's going on? I don't think I know what you two were talking about." Chaeryeong asks, confusion written all over her face as she stood in front of Beomgyu and Jisu who're comfortably sitting on the couch. 

"Well, you see, Ryeong," Jisu pokes Beomgyu's cheek, "This person right here, is hiding something from me and I have a feeling that this thing that he's hiding has something to do with me." 

"Wow, way to go Sherlock Holmes! How the hell do you know that the information that I'm keeping is about you?" He pushes Jisu's hand away as Jisu raises an eyebrow at his sarcasm.

"No offense, but that sounds a bit self centered of you, unnie." Chaeryeong cuts in with her arms crossed. Obviously trying to tease Jisu. 

"It's obvious, now tell me it isn't about me or—" 

"Actually, it's about Yeji. You still wanna hear it?" Beomgyu teases. That smug grin was hard to miss and Jisu instantly glares at him. 

Chaeryeong sits beside Jisu and wears the same smug grin that Beomgyu has on his face.

"You two are teaming up against me and I don't like it one bit." 

"We're not! I don't even know what Beomgyu's talking about." Chaeryeong pats Jisu's shoulder as the girl lightly slaps Beomgyu on the shoulder. 

He winces and scoots away from Jisu, "What was that for??" 

"I just felt like it and you deserve it, now spill." 

He lets out a chuckle, amused at his cousin. She still wants to hear it, of course she still wants to, it's about Yeji after all. 

"So.. We all know the truth, right?" He directs this statement towards Chaeryeong who frowned for a second before realizing what he meant and nodded. 

Jisu cocks an eyebrow at the both of them, now thinking that maybe Chaeryeong is hiding something as well but whatever it is will now be exposed right then and there. 

"Except for Jisu unnie.." Chaeryeong mutters before snickering to herself which made Jisu a bit confused. What were they talking about? 

"What do you mean? I don't get the both of you." She asks while frowning at the both of them. 

".. Yeji likes you." 

Jisu blinks, "Like what like? In what way? There are a lot of ways! Don't make me think!" 

Chaeryeong tries her best not to facepalm at Jisu's reaction. She doesn't know if Jisu's oblivious or just plain dumb. 

"She like LIKES you!" The younger girl shook her like a rattle as Beomgyu lets out a sigh, so close to giving up on Jisu not being able to understand how Yeji likes her in a way where Yeji would like to grow old with her. 

"YEAH WELL, IN WHAT WAY?!?" 

Beomgyu was about to respond when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Chaeryeong was now taking this opportunity to be the one to "educate" Choi Jisu. 

He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the notification on his screen. 

It was from Hyunjin, telling him that they got home and if he's still around, he needs to come over ASAP. 

He doesn't know why Hyunjin was in such a hurry with him coming over if he's still around, but educating Jisu can continue another time. 

Hyunjin doesn't really text him about urgent things unless it's really important and it probably is important right now. 

So without a word, he stood up and pocketed his phone. Both Chaeryeong and Jisu turn to him, both confused on why he stood up. 

"I have to go, Hyunjin just texted me." 

"What?? You're not going anywhere! You haven't even told us anything except for the fact that..." Jisu stops what she was saying, looking like she's having a hard time letting that information about Yeji sink into her mind.

"-that Yeji likes you in a not so friendly way but in a way where you two can become Yuna's legal parents—" 

"Alright! That's enough!" Jisu cuts Chaeryeong off as the younger girl laughs out loud, enjoying the way Jisu acts all flustered and shy at the mention of Yeji liking her. 

Beomgyu wasn't able to keep in his laughter as he literally and physically weakens, almost falling onto his knees. 

"No, really, I need to go right now." He struggles to say as he was still laughing. Jisu stood up to pull me back but he was faster and went towards the door in time. 

Harshly pulling it open before Jisu held onto his shirt, managing to pull him back with the strength she didn't knew she had. 

He falls to his back, wincing before instantly sitting up. "Jisu what the hell??" 

"You're not done explaining yet!" 

"Yeah, well, I can explain it to you some other time, it's urgent, you see??" He tries to pull out his phone from his pocket but Jisu was already talking again. 

"What's urgent???" 

Chaeryeong walks towards them, ready to tell them to keep it down because they have neighbors too. 

But before any of them could even speak, they hear a door opening in the hallway. It all shut them up.

They all collectively scooted towards the door and peaked outside, and what they saw shocked the three of them.

It was Yeonjun. 

Exiting Yeji's condominium. 

But he wasn't alone, no. 

Yeji is with him. Looking like they were going to walk outside. Were they close? None of them remembers Yeonjun and Yeji being close or being close to being friends back in high school or even right now. 

This confused the three of them but it confused Jisu even more. Why was he there? and why is Yeji walking with him? 

"I think that's what Hyunjin is talking about." Beomgyu mutters, before opening his phone seeing another text from Hyunjin. 

"Soobin and Yeonjun are here." 

He clicks his tongue. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But everything about Soobin so far has brought them trouble and some problems

Beomgyu's not going to think that this is a good sign.

Sighing, he finally opens the door widely for him to leave. "I told you, I need to go now." 

Chaeryeong clears her throat and that brought Jisu back to reality for she looked so preoccupied with her thoughts earlier. 

"Alright... take care." 

He only nods before walking off, closing the door for Jisu and Chaeryeong before heading straight towards Yeji's condominium. 

Though this left Jisu utterly confused. What just happened? Did Jisu miss out on something? 

Was there a lot of things she doesn't know? 

All the possible scenarios and questions were now floating around in her head, confusing her further before Chaeryeong taps on her shoulder. 

"It's alright, unnie. Don't be so worried and confused. Ask away and I'll be glad to answer you, no secrets this time." The younger girl smiles, reassuring Jisu and it was enough to calm all her thoughts. 

She nods before they walked towards the couch. 

Jisu was determined to know everything, she knew what happened to Yeji, but not the whole thing. 

Chaeryeong will gladly provide her the full story. That way, she knows where she went wrong and she'd know which was her fault and should be blamed at her. 

No more blaming Hwang Yeji.

\----- 

Once Beomgyu steps into Yeji's condominium, he was greeted with the weird and unusual atmosphere around Hyunjin and Soobin. 

They both looked.. calm.

Like they were really close friends that reunited after a long time. The aura around them was light and it wasn't unnerving. 

Unlike the times the two boys interacted, they would always look like they were ready to fight and teach each other a lesson but right now that wasn't there. 

It's as if someone flipped a switch and now they're good .. friends? 

"What's this?" Beomgyu mutters, pocketing both of his hands as he stood in front of Soobin. 

They used to be friends. Keyword: Used to be

If Soobin wasn't such a jerk then they would've still been friends up until now. Soobin slowly looks up at him, eyes hard to read. 

"He came to make peace," Hyunjin answers him. 

"Then?" Beomgyu cocks an eyebrow at him

"So we made peace." Hyunjin shrugs, leaning back on the couch as he did. 

Beomgyu doesn't understand what this is. Not knowing if this us a prank or it's just Hyunjin being sarcastic. 

He can't tell if it's either of those. 

"It's true." It's as if Hyunjin read his mind and spoke up about it. "He came clean, sincerely apologized and.. I can't believe I'm saying this but.. we're good now. No anger left even though I'm still quite annoyed by him. But it's all good." 

Beomgyu turned to Soobin and Soobin nodded, confirming it even if Beomgyu never really asked if it was true. 

"And Yeji?" 

"I.. I apologized." Soobin mutters turning away, as if ashamed that he did such things before. 

Beomgyu knew he regretted everything. Soobin.. isn't really a bad person, Beomgyu should know. 

They've been friends for how long? Since they were born? They were best friends, that was until Yeonjun came and took that spot away. 

He isn't mad, he knows Soobin was instantly fond of Yeonjun the moment he laid his eyes on him. Charmed maybe. 

Or not, after all they always fought before they became friends... Much like Yeji and Jisu. 

Suddenly, Beomgyu thought of something. Why Yeji and Yeonjun were together, why Soobin and Yeonjun used to always fight and hate each other.. 

Why Yeonjun was.. the only one who stood beside Soobin's stupid antics and evil plans. 

It wasn't because they were friends. 

"Why is Yeji with Yeonjun? I saw them walk out." Beomgyu asks as Hyunjin looks up at him. "Yeonjun was leaving. And weirdly, he asked Yeji to come with him, didn't question it, thought they were going to have a fist fight outside." 

Hyunjin jokingly responds and it didn't sound alright to Beomgyu. "Then.. why is he here." He points at Soobin who's just quietly listening to the both of them.

"He's here to talk to you, actually. You know what? You two can talk privately, I'll be leaving, tell Yeji I already left. Or I'll just tell her if we meet outside." Hyunjin waves his hands at them, standing up before leaving. 

Closing the door behind him as he left. Now there was silence. 

It was weird being inside Yeji's condominium without Hyunjin. After all, Hyunjin was like the passcode of the group. 

He goes to somewhere and the people who he took with him will be able to get in because he's with them. 

"I don't know what you really want but whatever kind of plan you're trying to pull off, it's not going to work on me." Beomgyu says through gritted teeth. 

He doesn't really fully believe that Soobin is sorry. That he apologized sincerely. But he knew he regretted everything he ever did to Yeji. 

"If you don't trust me anymore, it's alright. I'm the one at fault and I'm not asking you to forgive me right away, I've done a lot of things. Things that are really.. " 

"Inhumane" 

Soobin chuckles, "I guess so.." He runs his fingers through his hair, not really comfortable being inside Yeji's condominium, but he's leaving anyways. 

"Look, I'm sorry. For hurting Yeji and I knew what I did didn't reassure Jisu enough that's why she left.. and the fact that I hid what I've done to Yeji is just.. unacceptable. I have no excuses." 

"Of course you don't. If you didn't let your fear take you down, you wouldn't have felt like everyone's going to leave you. We weren't going to. Yeonjun isn't, Taehyun isn't and Hyuka would never." 

Then there was silence. Like Soobin was trying to let all Beomgyu's word sink in his head first. 

"..Even you?" 

"I always thought I wouldn't either.. but now I would." 

Soobin smiles up at him, showing his dimple and all. Like he was trying to charm Beomgyu just like the way he did to the students back in high school.

But he wasn't trying to. It just came off naturally. 

".. That's fair enough." 

Though Soobin knew it wasn't fair but he'll take it. 

\----- 

"Did you take me here to kill me or something? Because you're very sketchy." Yeji comments as Yeonjun stops walking. 

"Do I look like a maniac to you?" 

Yeji shrugs, "You and Soobin do." 

Yeonjun burst out laughing, well, he can't blame Yeji. Not when they've done stupid things to bring her down. 

Yes. Yeonjun was a part of those things, but Yeji never really knew. Yeonjun doesn't even know if Yeji even cared enough to know. 

He stops laughing and scratches his head. "Don't know if that's a compliment or not." 

"Take it as a compliment, this is the first time I even referred to you in a way." Yeji snaps her fingers as she responded, like in a teasing manner. 

Like she was just talking to a friend but Yeonjun knows that she's nowhere near amused about him. 

Sighing, he distances himself away from Yeji before facing her. "I brought you here because I like telling stories to people." 

"You told me to follow you to tell me a tale? Wow, I'm honored." Yeji sarcastically says before clapping slowly for Yeonjun. 

He was amused at how much sarcasm was seeping through Yeji's tone. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she doesn't want either of them there.

"Well, this isn't really a tale. It's more of a.. missing piece to a puzzle that you've been trying to build." 

This caught Yeji's attention. With him putting it that way, it sounds as if he knew something from back then that Yeji didn't know. 

Obviously she doesn't know. Because if she did know, she wouldn't have to be interested and intrigued by this. 

Gesturing for him to keep talking, Yeonjun nods. "The first baseball game, you won and you got a kiss from your girlfriend in front of everyone in the field. Sweet, I thought. But what made the crowd more excited was the party afterwards." 

He spoke in a way that sounded like he was narrating the things that took place before, like he was reading a part of a book.

But that book would be Yeji's life story with a bunch of papers torn away from it, resulting in the page that Yeonjun is reading as a missing page of the book.

A page that even Yeji wasn't able to read nor is her other friends. 

"Sound familiar to you?" 

"Of course. I would never forget that night." Yeji confidently says, hands in her pocket as she waits for Yeonjun to continue. 

"Well, you see, that was the night where the pictures of you and Jisu were taken, am I right?" He tilts his head to the side. Pretending to be confused when in reality Yeji knew he knows it well.

There was just something about him right now that didn't seem right. Like he was sounding a bit too worried and scared. 

But his face was saying otherwise. 

Yeji nods as Yeonjun hums. "From all the things that happened back then, you were the one who was accused of doing such a thing to set Jisu up." 

Crossing her arms, she nods. A bit hesitant to respond as the memory of it still doesn't sit well with her. It was triggering but she's working on it, working on being able to move on from that. 

"And.. you never really knew who did those. Who took the pictures.. who went out of their way to spread it across campus to what?" He stops, it was a genuine question. 

And even though Yeji knew it was to set Jisu up, she contemplates, because what if it was for her. What if the person who took those pictures meant to spread it to put Yeji down. 

But she doesn't understand, she's done nothing wrong. And she knows for a fact that Soobin wasn't the one who took it, even though he went around campus saying that it was Yeji who set it up to make Jisu leave. 

It doesn't make sense. 

If Soobin was really the bad guy in all this, he would do something that can only affect Yeji and not Jisu. 

Because he only accused Yeji out of anger because she was the one who Jisu blamed for leaving. 

And she blamed Yeji because of the letters and the incident with Ryujin. 

It's like there is indeed a page that was torn apart from the actual book. Yeji's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what Yeonjun meant with him telling her a story. 

Does he know something about this? He must know, he's the one who volunteered to tell Yeji something. 

She looks up at him straight in the eyes, straight into his soul. "What do you know about this? And why are you only telling it now? Why now when everything's changing and being forgotten?" 

"Nothing's being forgotten, Yeji. It's just.. " Yeonjun's face now showed emotion. 

Pained. Upset and devastated. It almost reminded Yeji of the time when she was so sad and didn't have energy to move around. 

It mirrored her expression and suddenly she felt his pain even though she doesn't know why he's showing this side of him to her. 

"I'm just trying to tell you the things that I did behind all of it." He runs his fingers through his hair, looking a bit frustrated. 

He probably wasn't emotionally prepared enough to say this to Yeji. He knew the consequences of what he'd tell Yeji. 

".. What did you do?" 

"I took the pictures... I took them because I was just there with the two of you by coincidence. I didn't plan it.. It was.. all on impulse." He struggled to say all those words without looking down on the ground and gripping onto his pants. 

Yeji was in disbelief. She thought Yeonjun was just someone who was just trying to be a good friend and support Soobin. 

But he wasn't. There isn't any good in any of them. But Yeji's willing to know his side, she knows the feeling of not being understood by the people around you. 

And she doesn't want anyone to feel that way. It was just heart wrenching and even though Yeonjun did it, Yeji deserves to be mad at him but he doesn't deserve to not be heard. 

"Why?" was the only word she could say. Too much anger was building up inside of her that she feared she might say something that may hurt him too much that he'll carry to burden of just being a bad person and nothing more. 

"The pain.. it was all too much.. I couldn't keep pretending that I was happy for them and I knew that Jisu never really liked him.. it shows and Soobin couldn't see that.." 

Yeji calms herself down as she listens, she doesn't understand though. What pain? Why is he pretending? What does he mean? 

And it's as if Yeonjun saw the way her face twisted into a confused expression. "It was the only thing I could think of the make them break up." 

Yeji frowns even more, why would he do that to his friend? 

"I like Soobin." 

\-----

With the information she got earlier, she doesn't know what to do with it. Should she tell someone? Yeonjun told her she's allowed to tell anyone except Soobin. 

Was it because Yeonjun's not ready to tell Soobin about what he felt? doesn't that make this situation more worse? Keeping his feelings and suffering even more. 

That must've hurt him even more. Yeji could somehow feel his pain. Yeji was even willing to do something stupid for Jisu back then.. but there was a difference between her and Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun was willing to make Soobin's happiness disappear so that he could become as a replacement while Yeji doesn't care if she gets hurt as long as Jisu's happy even if she's not happy with her. 

Though.. in Yeonjun's situation, he isn't desperate for Soobin's love and affection. He just wants Soobin to focus on their friendship more than focusing on his love life. 

She can't blame Yeonjun, she really can't. It's love. And when it comes to love, it's either you're fine with getting hurt or you end up with the person you like.

Sighing, she turns over and over on her bed, not being able to make herself fall asleep. It's like, what? Eleven? Isn't it far too early for her to sleep? 

She doesn't even know why she's forcing herself to sleep, might be because this new information was slowly driving her crazy. 

Because Yeonjun was the one who made Jisu leave in the first place and he should be happy, except he wasn't because Yeji got pulled into this and Soobin started to ignore him back in high school. 

She could only imagine what Yeonjun felt when Soobin started to ignore him because he was too busy drowning himself in a ton of things to avoid the sadness of Jisu leaving. 

And now Yeji doesn't know why she's suddenly craving and longing for Jisu's warmth. Suddenly, she wants to see Jisu. 

Because of all these thoughts of how Jisu left because she was too scared and afraid of getting hurt with all the people's words that might stab her like knives and with the way that she now knows who was the one at fault.. 

What could she say to Jisu when it's time for her to know the truth? Yeji is scared to be honest, what if everything goes downhill again and Jisu leaves again? 

Then what? Can Yeji handle the pain of trying to push her feelings down? Doing that made Yeji so sad and hurt that she momentarily felt numb.

And she doesn't want that to happen anymore. So she does what she could only think of that will clear her mind. 

Look for Jisu. 

She looks for her phone, and in one swift motion, she's already spamming Chaeryeong with messages of 

"Can you send me Jisu's number?" 

"Wait is Jisu awake??? because I don't wanna be a bother:((" 

"ahh.. she must be asleep right now, right??" 

"I'm sorry, Ryeong, am I bothering you?"

And she gets a reply from Chaeryeong after a minute, "Unnie! Slow down! Jisu unnie's awake, I can hear her watching some drama in the living room. And yes, I can give you her number also no, you weren't bothering me :)" 

Yeji instantly smiles when Chaeryeong sends her Jisu's number. Now what made her restless is .. what the hell does she say? 

Of course when Jisu receives the message then she'd confused because she doesn't have Yeji's number, she wouldn't know who it is. 

Biting her fingers she stares at her phone screen. It was the only light source in her room so staring into it felt like she's staring at the sun. 

Why is she nervous now? This is just through text yet she's anxious. 

In the end she says fuck it and sends Jisu a message.

"Jisu :3"

Jisu on the other hand was confused upon seeing this message from someone she doesn't know. Did Chaeryeong give her phone number out to strangers again?? 

"Hey! Ryeong! Have you been giving out my numbers to strangers again!?" She shouts from the living room. 

"If you received a message, that's Yeji unnie!!" 

Jisu instantly looks back down on her phone, now a bit panicky with the way she just left Yeji on read for a minute. 

"This is Yeji by the way, are you up for a late night stroll..?" 

It was unusual for Yeji to invite her, then again she never really was close to Yeji so she would never really fully know if this is like a normal thing for Yeji. 

Inviting people for a late night stroll and all. She contemplates on leaving the drama that she's watching, she can watch it tomorrow though. 

She bit her lip, before standing up and walking inside her room to take a jacket from her closet. 

She turns the television off before knocking on Chaeryeong's door, a gesture they both made as a signal that they're heading out. 

When she exits her condominium though, she sees Yeji standing in the hallway fiddling with her phone. Looking like she's waiting for Jisu's reply. 

The sound of Jisu's door closing shut made Yeji look up, meeting eyes with Jisu. A soft and warm smile suddenly making its way to her lips.

Yeji waves at her cutely, looking comfy and warm with her puffy jacket and lose pants. Jisu takes small steps towards Yeji. 

"I thought you didn't want to come with, thought I'd get abducted in the streets alone." She jokes once Jisu was close enough for her to hear. 

"Ah, so you texted me so that we'd get abducted together? How sweet of you, Hwang." Jisu feigns amusement as she rolls her eyes at the taller girl.

Yeji's playful grin grew wider as she held onto Jisu's hand without any warning, startling Jisu a bit. 

Yeji's hands were warm and it was enough to keep her hand from being cold. Night time has always been cold, and Yeji's warmth helped.

"So, where are we going?" 

"Hmm, we'll see where our feet will take us." Yeji flashed her a sweet smile that reassured Jisu that she'll be alright with Yeji. 

And that they won't get abducted together. 

\----- 

They end up in a pretty river somewhere, where it's filled with trees that they both believe are cherry blossoms and that they bloom in spring. 

It was silent and cold. Peaceful. Jisu liked it. Walking with Yeji at night would make it's way to Jisu's schedule if they keep this up.

Jisu never let go of her hand as they both stop to admire their surroundings. Jisu noticed how she suddenly likes it even more when Yeji's with her. 

When Yeji's around her, everything's ten times more enjoyable and no one can't find a heterosexual explanation if they heard about it from Jisu. 

As they both stop to admire the lake, Jisu wasn't able to stop herself from turning her head and looking up at Yeji. 

Admiring her side profile instead of the pretty lake in front of them. 

To Jisu, right now, Yeji is the view. 

This was turning gay and gayer as the time passes by, though, Yeji seemed to notice but doesn't bother ask why she's staring at her instead. 

"Why were you still awake by the way?" Jisu asks, now curious. Sometimes people would be asleep at a time like this but Yeji was wide awake and even asked her if they could go on a walk. 

".. There was just a lot of things in my mind at the moment, I couldn't get myself to sleep. So, here we are." Yeji gestured around her as she spoke. 

Jisu found this amusing, "Then.. why are we here?" 

"To clear my mind, of course." Yeji finally turns to look at her, the same sweet smile plastered on her face. 

Charming. Jisu thought Yeji is charming, she's always been, much like Ryujin back then. 

"People sometimes clear their mind alone, then.. why am I here? Isn't it hard to clear your mind when you're with someone else?" Jisu tilts her head to the side. 

Yeji looks at her like she just said something that didn't make sense. "You're the one who clears my mind, Jisu. You put my mind at peace, you calm it down. Why wouldn't I ask you to come if you have that affect on me?" 

There it was again, that charming smile. Along with the way her eyes turn into crescents and momentarily disappear. 

What was Hwang Yeji doing to her?? She can't quite point a finger but she suddenly felt warm. Suddenly felt relieved that she has that affect on Yeji. 

Then, suddenly she's reminded of what Chaeryeong told her earlier. "Yeji unnie likes you!" 

Could it be true then? Jisu just stares at Yeji, dumbfounded and looking like she froze on the spot. 

What if it is true and Yeji has liked her for a while? But how? How did Jisu not even notice it?? 

She searched Yeji's eyes and she sees nothing but pure adoration directed at her. She didn't even notice Yeji taking a step forward as she got lost in her feline eyes. 

"Do you.. wanna hear why?" 

This snapped Jisu out, quickly bringing her back to reality. She blinks before slowly nodding. "I can't say I wasn't curious, because I am.. Why?" 

Yeji smiles again, the same smile but this time much more gentle and sweet like nothing before. Like she's amused, happy and literally everything that can be seen as joy. 

She reaches out and slowly tucks a hair behind Jisu's ear, she was so gentle that when her fingers touched Jisu's skin, she felt like a ghost. 

Like she felt it but at the same time she thinks she didn't. Yeji rests her hand on Jisu's cheek, before caressing it and letting her hand fall to her side. 

Jisu would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed because of the lost of contact. She liked the way Yeji's hand felt on her skin. 

And Yeji liked it as well, like a soft fabric turning porcelain into a soft pillow. They lock eyes for a few seconds before Yeji finally spoke. 

The reason why Jisu calms her down, why Jisu can make her feel at ease, why Jisu can quickly reassure her with just her presence. 

Why Jisu has this strong effect on her. As Jisu waited for Yeji's response, she felt her heart racing. Beating so fast. 

Beating loudly in her ears as she feels heat all over her face. Like deep down she knew the reason why but she just needed to hear it from Yeji to confirm it.

"Jisu," Yeji momentarily stops, "I like you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mistake can lead to another problem

They say sudden confessions are sweet and as sudden as it is, you realize your feelings for the other as well. 

It could easily apply to anyone and it could apply to Choi Jisu as well. But hers didn't turn out the way that she was expecting. 

With the way Yeji confessed to her last night, it sent shivers down her spine. Goosebumps and it made her heart beat faster than a running horse. 

Scared, yes, it did scare her because it overwhelmed her. She didn't even say a word, she was just frozen. Now that was not the right time to freeze on the spot. 

Jisu cursed at herself last night for freezing, leading to Yeji thinking that she scared her in some way and apologized. 

Yeji looked so worried and Jisu felt so bad that she wasn't able to reassure Yeji that it's fine and that she's just a bit taken aback when she already knew that Yeji liked her in that way. 

It was an epic fail.. well to Yeji it is. Because she thought Jisu freezing on the spot was her getting rejected. It hurt but she didn't really expect Jisu to like her back. 

Because of the things that have happened, events in the past and not to mention that incident between Soobin and Yeji was dragged out without Yeji's permission. 

Everything was a mess. A total mess and if Jisu would describe it, she'd call it chaos. Jisu hopes Yeji didn't think that she was rejected but it was too late for that. 

Yeji's going to become mopy again and Hyunjin's going to be pissed and he's going to hate her again and— 

Jisu snapped out of her thoughts. Shaking her head as she holds her knees close to her chest. She doesn't know why she's sitting like that on the couch, she just is. 

Staring at the television without even bothering to understand what the hell is happening in the drama that she's watching. 

What does she do now? She's obviously not going to be able to pay attention to the drama that's currently playing on the screen. Not when Yeji's the only thing that's in her mind. 

Yeji's confession and the way Yeji confidently said it. Like she was alright with whatever Jisu says in response. 

Though, Jisu wasn't able to say anything, so now she thinks that's the problem. 

Was Yeji alright? Jisu doesn't want her to think that she rejected her, she just... needs more time to be sure about her feelings. 

Because.. that was Hwang Yeji. The person she hated so damn much just because she was all nice and shit. 

Thinking back, it's all so weird now. Why would Jisu even hate her in the first place? Yeji was the most nice and honest person she's ever met, Jisu thinks she was probably just a bitch back in high school.

She doesn't deserve Hwang Yeji, she thinks. 

"You know, I thought we'd be able to finish watching this drama today, but by the looks of it, you're more focused on your thoughts than the characters in the drama." 

Jisu quickly turns her head to the side, she totally forgot that she's with Chaeryeong at the moment. 

Binge watching this new drama they found. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Chaeryeong paused the drama. 

She flashes Chaeryeong a small and apologetic smile, a bit guilty that she went and asked Chaeryeong to watch with her only for her to ignore the drama. 

Well, it wasn't her fault though. She just thinks Yeji is more important than the drama right now. 

Jisu just got reminded of what happened last night when she saw the scene where the two leads confessed to one another in the drama. 

"I'm sorry, Ryeong.. I was just thinking of something." 

Chaeryeong, being the most purest soul ever only smiles widely. The smile that says 'I know what you mean and I want you to tell me so that I can help you' 

She always flashes that kind of smile towards Jisu whenever she knows that the older girl needs someone to rant to.

It's fine for Chaeryeong though, she likes hearing her problems and likes giving Jisu a lot of advices. Getting used to her sister always ranting to her about her problems.

It was just a normal thing now, but Chaeryeong rants to Jisu from time to time as well. 

"... I never really got to tell you anything last night.." Jisu mutters, tightening her hold on her knees a she faces Chaeryeong with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. 

"Look, unnie, if you aren't comfortable telling me anything, it's alright. I just want you to know that you don't have to keep it to yourself, I'm always willing to listen and help." The younger girl lightly taps on Jisu's arm before smiling at her again. 

This was enough to encourage Jisu to really open up, knowing that Chaeryeong will know what to do in this kind of situation. 

"I know, and thank you, I'm always grateful that I have you as a friend." She pats Chaeryeong's head softly as if to tell her that she's doing such a great job as a friend. 

It was obvious that Chaeryeong was delighted to hear this from Jisu and Jisu thinks that Chaeryeong deserves the world. The most purest of all, but really, no one can top Yuna's personality. 

Though, it would really cheer Jisu up if Yuna and Chaeryeong combined their positive energy and just threw it at Jisu to make her brave. 

"You see.. last night.. you gave Yeji my number, right?" 

"Yes, I did. Don't tell me that you're upset about that, unnie??" Chaeryeong asks with wide and terrified eyes, not wanting Jisu to be upset about her. 

"Oh, no! I'm not really upset! and if I am, it's definitely not about that, so don't worry." Jisu was fast to scratch Chaeryeong's idea that she might've been the reason why Jisu looked a bit upset. 

This gave Chaeryeong relief, instantly calming down as her eyes turn back to their natural shape instead of it being wide open. 

"Anyway.. You didn't make me upset.. I'm just really.. confused? Somehow I can't process myself, can't even think properly. I'm such a mess right now." Jisu let out a frustrated sigh, scratching her head.

Though, Chaeryeong could not quite understand what she meant. What was she trying to say, she looks so disturbed about something that the younger girl is thinking that.. maybe they had a fight last night. 

"Don't tell me.. You and Yeji unnie fought las night??" 

"Oh, no! Not at all! We're good.. we're alright.. right.. we're fine..?" 

"Why do you sound uncertain, unnie, really, you're making me worried. Did Yeji unnie do something to you last night, did she—" 

"Oh god, no, Ryeong. Nothing of that sort, you know Yeji, she'll never do such a thing." 

This instantly shut Chaeryeong up. If nothing horrible happened then why was Jisu acting like this? Like a mess, like she's so confused almost looking like she's also worried and upset. 

The older girl let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she can't keep her mouth shut any longer. She should tell Chaeryeong about it right away.

She knows the younger girl will help her, she doesn't even know why she's treating this situation like it's something that will ruin her life because it's not. 

It's just Yeji... and her confession. 

"Yeji.. She.." Jisu bit her lip, still a bit hesitant but she already made up her mind. She'll tell Chaeryeong about it. 

"..She confessed to me last night." 

There was a dramatic pause. Like she's in a suspense movie. Why was saying that information to Chaeryeong so dramatic, though? 

Was it because it's an important part of her or it just shook Chaeryeong too much. 

"SHE DID????" 

"Yeah.." 

Jisu was a bit weirded out by Chaeryeong's reaction. She's not really the type to be so dramatic over something so ... small. 

With her eyes wide and mouth hanging open and all. Jisu doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, UNNIE??? So, when's the wedding??" Chaeryeong smiles widely, and she was obviously teasing with the way she's blinking non-stop as if to annoy Jisu. 

Knowing Lee Chaeryeong, Jisu should've expected this kind of reaction from her. She's always up to tease Jisu in any type of way, so this isn't supposed to be a surprise anymore. 

Grunting, Jisu waves Chaeryeong away, kind of annoyed but she's used to this type of behavior from the younger girl. 

"I can't believe I thought you'd really be surprised enough to ask me why it makes me so confused right now." 

"No, no! I am surprised, really! But I already told you that Yeji unnie likes you in that way.. so the question now is, why are you so confused???" Chaeryeong leans back on the couch, staring directly at Jisu's eyes. 

Jisu on the other hand has a frown, looking frustrated because honestly, why was she even confused? 

Oh, right. 

Because she doesn't know if she likes Yeji back. Well, at least not yet.

"Because! I- " She points at herself before gesturing at nothing in front of her. "I- I don't know— I'm not sure about my feelings yet!" 

It's like her mind was saying a lot of things, telling her that she does have feelings for Yeji but she's just scared and also telling her that she doesn't like Yeji and it's all just the guilt in her. 

Honestly, she doesn't know if either are true. 

"Want to hear my honest opinion on this situation?" Chaeryeong speaks up, catching Jisu's attention. 

She instantly nods, wanting to know what Chaeryeong can tell her. She's expecting that whatever Chaeryeong tells her will instantly influence her feelings and maybe.. she'll be able to understand what she's really feeling. 

"I think you can reciprocate unnie's feelings." 

\----- 

Yeji receives a slap on the back when she told Hyunjin what happened last night. It was painful, yes, but it's like an "I'm proud of you" kind of slap on the back.

"That fucking hurts!!" 

"I know! That's how proud I am!" 

"By slapping the hell out of me? Bitch, do you want my lungs to jump up my fucking throat?? That was so damn painful!" Yeji elbows Hyunjin harshly, earning a hiss from him. 

"Hey! No paybacks!" He held both his hands up as if to try and signal Yeji that he's had enough and he doesn't need to get hurt as well. 

Yeji rolls her eyes at him, her back still hurting a bit as Hyunjin hit her pretty hard. 

"Well, what did she say?" 

Yeji blinks, frowning up at him before turning back and looking down at her phone screen. Looking like he's ignoring his question. 

Hyunjin did not fail to notice this, seeing how Yeji's mood suddenly shifted, looking like she doesn't want to talk about it. 

But, of course, Hyunjin wanted to know more. So, he taps on her shoulder, "Hey, I asked you a question." Though, Yeji only lets out a quiet sigh. 

Why was she acting like that, shouldn't she be at least, proud of herself for being able to confess to Jisu? 

"Did.. did she not like your confession? Was it too lame for her??" 

Yeji shuts off her phone before carelessly throwing it beside her on the couch, biting on her lip as she leans back. Crossing her arms, "No.. I don't know, she never really said anything." 

This made Hyunjin stop. He stopped moving, just stuck in the same position as before. Looking at Yeji like she's becoming one with the couch. 

"You're kidding, right? Jisu wouldn't do that, I know she wouldn't." 

"Why are you saying something like that? I thought you didn't like her?"

"Yeah, I don't." Hyunjin shrugs as Yeji squints her eyes at him. "Then why are you saying that like you know her more than I do, like you've spent more time with her than I ever did. When did you two get close??" 

With all the things Yeji was saying, she's starting to sound a bit aggressive. Like she's starting to sound to angry, the hint of hate was starting to seep through her words.

Hyunjin would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit scared and intimidated by his own cousin. Though, somehow he understood her. 

It seems like Yeji suddenly snapped out of it and scratched her head. "I.. I'm sorry.. It's just that... I thought I had a chance and I thought we had something going on." 

She pushes both her lips together, creating a thin line as she now looks down on the floor. She's suddenly regretting coming over to Hyunjin's place. 

Now, she just wants to keep herself locked inside her room. "What? Are you going to start moping around again?" 

She chuckles, much to Hyunjin's surprise, he thought Yeji would be too mad for a little bit of jokes thrown in the conversation randomly. 

"Was just planning to start doing it again once I leave to go back to my condominium." 

Hyunjin instantly grab hold of her arm, looking so determined to speak to her and keep her from leaving too early to mope alone. 

That isn't going to help, they both know it but Yeji likes doing it anyway - moping around. It somehow brings her mind some peace. 

"Come on, now. You've had progress, at this point I don't think I should even be helping you anymore. See, my plan was to put you two together, but you're already setting each other up!" 

"Ahhh, I wish that was a good news. See she didn't even respond.... do you think she likes me with that??" 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "I may not say this often but you are very likeable, and Jisu would be lying if she disagreed with me, because EYES DO NOT LIE" 

He made a gesture of pointing at his eyes, trying to prove his point. "I honestly don't understand the last part, please explain." Yeji shrugs Hyunjin's hand off of her arm as she looks at him expectantly. 

"Do you not see the way her eyes look at you like you're the most precious thing in the world??" 

Yeji looks around the room as if the answer to his question was around here somewhere, "That sounds so much like something in a kdrama." 

Hyunjin flicks her forehead, wanting her to focus on the main topic and not dwell into something else. "I want you to go over to her house right now and ask her what she feels about you." 

This was a bit sudden. Yeji didn't want to do anything like that, she actually wanted to avoid Jisu for a while. Not getting a response is a bit.. embarrassing if Yeji was being honest.

She literally lost, probably, half of her confidence when Jisu only stared at her, frozen. 

She groans, "You've got to be kidding me!" 

"You're going over there right now. Go!" He stands up, dragging Yeji along with him as he walks over to the door. "I'd lock your door and take your key with me if I have to, you're not backing out on this one." He squints his eyes at her, before pushing her out of the door. 

"Good luck lover girl!" He shouts before shutting the door close. Leaving Yeji outside of his dorm. 

".. What now.." She whispered underneath her breath before taking out her phone from her pocket. 

She literally has nothing to do, but to do whatever Hyunjin wants her to. 

Talk to Jisu about it. 

\------ 

Yeji stands just outside Jisu and Chaeryeong's door. Feeling like she's about to fall on the ground with the way her knees are starting to shake. 

Why was she nervous? She's only here to clear something up because obviously, she won't be able to sleep later if she keeps on wondering why Jisu never said anything back. 

She just needs a response, that's all she needs. A response that will reassure her. 

As she raises her hands to knock, the door opens, startling her in her spot. She wasn't even expecting it to open before she could even knock. 

Yeji hoped that Chaeryeong was the one who opens it, only to feel her heart sink to her stomach when she sees ... Soobin ? 

"Yeji, hey." He greets casually, knowing that he and Yeji are now in good terms now. 

Though, Yeji knows that they're all good now, it just isn't a normal thing to see. Him being inside Jisu and Chaeryeong's apartment makes Yeji feel... a bit.. angry. 

Yeji takes a step back as he steps outside, "What are you doing here..?" Yeji hesitantly asks him, she doesn't want to sound rude or even mad, she's just confused. 

What was he doing there?? 

Soobin blinks before smiling slightly, "Oh, that, Jisu called me. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. I know, I was a bit surprised too." He responds as he shrugs. 

He reaches up to pat Yeji on the shoulder. "Hey, I already told you, you don't need to worry about me being around her all the time.. I'm not planning on doing anything weird." 

With what he said, Yeji is somehow put at ease, though, she still can't really trust Soobin. But knowing that Yeonjun already confessed and told her the things he has done, Yeji knows that Soobin is somehow, still, innocent. 

And that the things he has done in the past to Yeji is just the result of sadness turning into anger. Yeji doesn't blame him, at least, not anymore and not like before. 

Before Yeji could say anything, Jisu finally showed up in front of them, looking a bit startled when she and Yeji met eyes. 

The smaller girl instantly felt like she was caught by Yeji, also a bit confused on why Soobin and Yeji looked calm with each other. 

"Jisu..." Yeji mutters before slightly smiling. With the way Yeji said her name reminded her of what happened last night. 

Reminded her what Soobin was doing here in the first place and also gave her a little hint on why Yeji is here with them. 

"H-hey.." Jisu stutters and she swears, if she could slap herself right now, she would. The stuttering was embarrassing and she suddenly wants to dissolve and never show herself again. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yeji asks, as Soobin watches the both of them. Feeling like he isn't supposed to be there, he takes a step back. 

"I'll be waiting by my car, you two can talk first." He offers them a polite smile before walking off and Jisu wanted to stop him and make him stay because the nervousness was starting to bubble up and she thinks she'll be too scared to face Yeji alone. 

".. What do you want to talk about?" Jisu mumbles as she closes the door behind her, locking it with a key before facing Yeji again. 

Yeji has both of her hands in her pocket as she awkwardly stands in front of Jisu. 

"A- about last night.." She starts and finally, Jisu makes eye contact with her again. 

"Yeji.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to react in a way that you wanted, I know you're upset- " 

"Not really." Yeji cuts her off, chuckling after as Jisu lets out a sigh of relief. "It's actually alright. I just wanted to ask if you were alright with me suddenly dropping a bomb on you." 

Jisu smiles, Yeji has always been considerate, hasn't she? Always thinking of other's feelings first before thinking of her own. 

Jisu knows Yeji isn't really .. alright with her not giving an answer. She knows Yeji is a bit hurt yet she still manages to ask what Jisu feels. 

If she was comfortable with it. She reaches out her hand, taking Yeji's hand out of her pocket as she gently holds it. 

Trying her best to tell Yeji that it's alright with just the small gesture. "I can't give you a response right away and I'm sorry." She mutters as Yeji stares back at her. 

"Why are you apologizing? You shouldn't, Jisu ah. If you don't have an answer, you don't have to push yourself to think of one." 

"But that'll make you wait, and I don't want you to wait." 

"I'm alright with waiting, I've waited longer than this. I'm technically a pro at it." She jokes as she lets out a laugh, making Jisu smile. 

The smaller girl didn't even know that Yeji waited nor did she even think that Yeji still hoped to see her again. 

Everything is so different now and Jisu's seeing everything in a different perspective ever since she came back into Yeji's life. 

The girl was the one who opened her eyes for her and she's thankful. 

"Yeji.. I don't want to get your hopes up." 

With that simple sentence, Yeji felt her head spin and also felt like her heart stopped beating. 

Was Jisu telling Yeji to not wait anymore? Is that why Soobin was there? What was happening? 

Everything in Yeji's mind was starting to take a turn and she's suddenly thinking of things that are more possible than Jisu liking her back. 

Could it be.. that.. Jisu doesn't really like her back? 

"You don't have to keep waiting for me if I take a long time trying to process a lot of things. This is all new to me and I'm still trying my best to understand what's happening because it's all too sudden." 

Jisu pulls her closer by pulling at her hand. "Promise me you'll stop when you feel tired." 

Yeji doesn't. 

Yeji doesn't want to stop and she knows she'll never get tired of waiting. "I won't be able to respond for now.. so please.. promise me." 

The taller girl let out a weak laugh, "Jisu, I will never get tired." 

"You don't know that... but just promise me." 

Yeji lets out a sigh, "Alright. I promise." 

"Thank you." Jisu mutters before pulling Yeji down, planting a kiss on her forehead before walking off to go with Soobin. 

Yeji doesn't understand. Does Jisu still like Soobin after all? Is she telling Yeji to not wait anymore because she'll end up with Soobin anyway? 

Soobin might have told Yeji that he doesn't want to pursue Jisu anymore.. but does Jisu feel the same thing? 

She stands there as she doesn't see Jisu anymore. Could she be waiting on something that will never come? 

That could be it. Maybe she really does need to stop after all, maybe it's time to part ways. 

Maybe Hyunjin was wrong. Maybe hearing others say that Jisu like her was wrong too. 

It was all just them saying it, but Yeji wasn't really sure if they heard it from Jisu personally. 

There was no proof.

There was nothing left for her to hold onto the hope that Jisu liked her back. 

She's not even mad. Not even upset nor sad. She feels satisfied now, maybe this is what destiny really has in store for them.

Maybe.. just maybe.. they were in a world where they don't end up with each other. Just like Yeonjun and Soobin... Like Beomgyu and Taehyun. 

And just like her and Ryujin. 

There was nothing that was there to connect their lives forever. 

\-----

What Soobin said was true. It was indeed Jisu who called him. He was a bit awkward at first, knowing that Jisu doesn't really like her anymore. 

He hopes Jisu doesn't think that he still likes her. He's working on moving on and he can't even believe that he has done a lot of progress on that part. 

Yeonjun was helping him. What a good friend. 

Soobin actually doesn't know where Jisu directed him to, they just ended up in front of a river. It's pretty. 

Jisu stares into the water, as they stand side to side. It was quite but there are other people walking around them. 

Jisu knows that this place is pretty, but it would have been prettier if it was at night. Just like what it looked like last night when she was with Yeji. 

Would've been better if she was with Yeji. 

"Why did you want to go here? Also, why me? Wouldn't you like to go with Yeji instead?" Soobin suddenly spoke, snapping Jisu out of her trance. 

"I would like to be with Yeji here again, but..." She stands properly, still looking at the river. "That's where you come in." 

"What?" Soobin asked, utterly confused. Why would he come in the picture? Yeji wouldn't like that and he wouldn't like that either. 

Jisu finally faces him, squinting her eyes a bit because of the sun light. "Do you still.." She stops, a bit hesitant with what she'll ask Soobin.

"Do I still like you?" He finishes it for her. Knowing exactly what she wants to know. She slowly nods. 

He smiles, a little awkwardly before scratching his nape. "Uh.. Actually, Jisu. I do. I still do.. but I'm working on that. I've been focusing on something else.. on someone else." 

Jisu smiles, a bit happy that he's trying his best to move on with somebody else. She pats his shoulder as if to say "good for you" 

"Now, what do I have to do with this? Are you having trouble with Yeji or something?" 

"Uh.. about that.. She actually confessed last night." 

Soobin blinks, not expecting Jisu to say that so suddenly, like it's nothing. "Oh, she did?? Congratulations!" He smiles widely at her, his dimple showing. 

Though, Jisu didn't look too happy about it which made Soobin's smile slowly fade. ".. Is it not a good thing? Are you not together yet?" 

Jisu slowly shakes her head no. Now, Soobin kind of connects the dots together. Making him realize what he's there for. 

"That's what I need your help for. Because, back in high school, you were so.. confident about your feelings. Like you were so sure about it.." 

"Are you.. confused? Do you not know what your feelings are for Yeji yet? Because, don't get me wrong, I'd be laughing at you right now if I weren't so scared that you might kill me right here." 

Jisu frowns at him, a bit offended that he said he'd laugh at her. "What do you mean by that??" 

"Because, you're very oblivious with the way you're acting around her. I can see the way your eyes literally dilates. That was one of the reason why I was so.. mad back then and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about everything." 

"Soobin.. it's alright now, no need to apologize anymore. The problem right now is—" 

"The problem right now is Soobin." 

Both Jisu and Soobin turned their heads towards the familiar voice that cut their conversation off. 

Seeing who it was, Soobin visibly shook in his spot. Was a bit scared that he was there. 

Jisu only stares at him, confused why he was there. "What are you doing here, Beomgyu? Also what do you mean?" 

Beomgyu pulled her back, away from Soobin as Soobin frowns at him. "Stay away from him, you know, he's dangerous, he shouldn't be around you. You shouldn't even be with him." 

Beomgyu said sternly, Jisu could sense the anger in his tone. And if he wasn't Jisu's cousin, she'd be so scared of him right now. 

"What are you saying?? Aren't we all over this by now? He's already apologized, it was me who called him here, don't be so mad, Gyu." Jisu tried her best to calm her cousin down. 

He looked as if he wanted to hurt Soobin right then and there, but knowing that they were in a very public area, they'd make a scene if he let his anger get to him.

Only, finding out the little information about Yeonjun doing stupid shit, Beomgyu didn't believe Yeonjun when he said that Soobin didn't know anything about it. 

So, he did what any person would do in this situation. Look for Soobin and confront him. 

Beomgyu glares at Soobin as the older boy only stands there. Confused and a bit shaken by Beomgyu's sudden appearance. 

He absolutely knew nothing and Beomgyu didn't believe him one bit. 

"You knew..." Beomgyu mutters as Soobin frowns at him. "You knew, I know you knew. Yet, he's protecting you and shit! Why can't you just be honest??" 

Jisu was as confused as Soobin at the moment. They had no idea what Beomgyu was so mad about. Jisu, now scared and a bit uncomfortable with the situation, wanted to turn away and leave but she couldn't. 

She couldn't get her body to move. Like she was stuck on her spot. 

"Look, Gyu.. I don't know what you're talking about, but please, calm down. We can talk about this privately." Soobin calmly says, making an attempt to move forward and approach them but Beomgyu didn't let him. 

He stomped his foot on the ground making Soobin stop. "Shut up. I know what Yeonjun did and I know that you knew it too. He was the real reason why Jisu left." Beomgyu held Jisu's hand tightly. 

Fuming and angry. He was still holding back his anger though and Jisu's literally so scared that she wanted to leave. 

Everything that Beomgyu is saying wasn't sinking into Jisu's mind, all she wanted to do was to get away from this place. 

This place is literally ruined now, with the memory of Yeji from last night slowly fading as this chaos in front of her unfolds. 

What was Beomgyu so mad about?? 

"Yeonjun took those photos, photos of Jisu and Yeji then continued to spread them across campus and I don't fucking believe that you don't know that." 

Soobin was shocked. This was all new to him. New to his ears, this information is all so sudden that Soobin wanted Beomgyu to explain further. "What???" 

"Don't act dumb. He did all of that because he liked you. Yeonjun liked you! And don't act like you didn't know! You and him ruined Jisu's life and dragged Yeji in the mess." Beomgyu spat. 

At this point Jisu now finally understood. Slowly looking up at Soobin to see if he really did know. Yet, there was nothing that can prove that he did knew. 

He looked so taken aback that Jisu already knew that he had no clue what Beomgyu was talking about and this was all a big bomb dropping on him.

Exploding information that shook him more than Jisu. "G-gyu... I don't think.. he knew." Jisu mutters as she snatches her hand away from Beomgyu's hold. 

He turned his head towards Jisu and frowned before turning his attention back at Soobin. 

There he sees his widened eyes, like he heard the most controversial thing ever. Now, it only dawned on Beomgyu that he might have fucked up on this one. 

This isn't a confrontation. It's him outing Yeonjun and possibly making Soobin more guilty than he already was before. 

Jisu walked away from there as fast as possible, not wanting to deal with the two as she lets the information sink in. 

How could she blame Yeji for all of this when it was Yeonjun all along? The boy who was always with Soobin.

The only person who's seemingly stuck to Soobin like glue. It was all so obvious yet they didn't even bat an eye at him, blaming Yeji for all the things that happened. 

It was all too much that Jisu wanted to get away from there.. and leave again. 

\----- 

Yeji was with Ryujin and Yuna when her phone rang. They were in the middle of giving Yeji some advice about her current situation when they were interrupted. 

"Who is it?" Ryujin asks as she looks over at Yeji who's currently taking her phone out from her pocket, she shrugs before looking at her phone screen. 

"Is it Jisu unnie?" Yuna asks, eyes big and filled with hope that it would be Jisu. 

Though, Yeji's expression wasn't the same as Yuna's. The older girl shakes her head, "It's Chaeryeong, actually. I don't know why she's calling. She wasn't at the condo with Jisu earlier." 

This wasn't out of the ordinary, it just made Yeji feel like it's kind of weird and random. 

Chaeryeong never really calls her unless it's an emergency, because she'd prefer to chat her instead of calling her, a bit afraid that she might bother Yeji. 

Yeji shrugs the feeling off as she taps her phone, answering the call. She puts it against her ear. 

"Hey, Ryeong. What's up?" 

"Unnie!" Chaeryeong's voice was a bit panicky when she responded, it kind of alarmed Yeji but she stayed calm. 

"What's wrong? Are you alright??" 

"I-I don't know how to explain it here but you have to get here ASAP." 

The younger girl on the other line sounded like she was in such a hurry, that Yeji immediately needed to hang up and get there as soon as possible. 

This gesture alarmed both Ryujin and Yuna, making them jump up from their seats when Yeji stood up. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen to her??" Yuna asks. 

Her tone was filled with concern and when Yeji turned to look at the young couple, she could see how worried they are with just their frowns. 

"I actually don't know what's up, but Chaeryeong told me I need to get there quickly. You two can come if you want." 

Ryujin immediately agreed, nodding as she held Yuna's hand, as if to wordlessly tell Yuna to stay calm and that everything is fine. 

Yeji slightly smiles at the adorable gesture before walking out of Ryujin's house and towards her car. 

As they got in, Yeji couldn't help but hope and silently pray that whatever is happening over at Chaeryeong's side doesn't have anything to do with Jisu.

She'd thank every person on earth if Jisu wasn't a part of it. 

But after all, she could only hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought that Choi Jisu is a fast learner

Chaeryeong had absolutely no idea what she was about to come home to. She just went out to buy food at a nearby store, she must have taken a long time in doing so. 

As she walked back to her and Jisu's shared home, she bumps into Hyunjin on the way. 

He was just standing in front of Yeji's door, looking down on his phone, frowning so hard. Looking like he's confused about something.

Chaeryeong blinks before approaching him, tapping on his shoulder. Hyunjin slowly turned his head towards the younger girl. 

He receives a sweet smile from her and Hyunjin chuckles, "Hey oppa, are you waiting for Yeji unnie?" 

Hyunjin lets out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah. But she's not responding for some reason? She was actually with me earlier but she never came back when I told her to talk to Jisu." 

Confused and curious, Chaeryeong tilted her head to the side as if she's asking Hyunjin what he meant. 

He instantly understands this as he offers her a soft and small smile, yet it was obvious that he looked so done at the moment. 

The reason was probably Yeji, it was probably her that made Hyunjin look so done about everything. Trying to teach your oblivious friend how to learn about someone's feelings towards them could be very frustrating. 

Like all the time. 

"Well, you see, Yeji confessed—" 

"Oh, right! I know about that, Jisu unnie told me earlier before I left." 

Hyunjin nods and hums at what Chaeryeong said. "Do you already know about the part where Yeji thinks she got rejected?" 

He said it in a playful and sarcastic way but when Chaeryeong's expression changed and turned into a more confused but a bit worried at the same time. 

Both Jisu and Yeji had a misunderstanding about each other's feelings and Chaeryeong and Hyunjin both know it so well. 

The younger girl lets out a sigh, defeated and in disbelief. She can't believe that the two are the only ones making this thing harder. 

Harder for the both of them, though, Jisu's having a hard time processing her feelings. She needed someone to make her realize that what she's feeling towards Yeji is actually attraction and not something else that can be specified as just in a "friendly" way. 

Because there is literally no heterosexual explanation as to why Jisu wanted to kiss Yeji.. straight on the lips. 

There is also no way that, that's just a friendly gesture. A sudden urge to kiss someone is always taken in a romantic way, and that applies to Jisu. 

"No, I didn't know that part. Yeji unnie never really talked to me about this, I only know about Jisu unnie's side." Chaeryeong slowly reaches up to scratch her head. 

And it seems as if it's the same with Hyunjin as well. "Yeji thought she got rejected, started acting all sad and mopey again, and honestly? I'm highkey tired of her moping around." 

"Well, have you dealt with Jisu unnie before?" 

Hyunjin lets out a chuckle, knowing he hasn't really interacted in that way with Jisu before so he wouldn't know. "I've never even held a proper conversation with her." 

Chaeryeong shrugs before letting out a hearty laugh. She honestly feels like she and Hyunjin are Jisu and Yeji's guardians, bonding over Jisu and Yeji's obliviousness over each other's real feelings for one another. 

She was about to say another thing to Hyunjin but she was instantly cut off when she heard someone running towards them.

Loud footsteps, like the person was in such a hurry, like they were being chased or something. 

She and Hyunjin both turned to look behind them when the person who was running unintentionally bumped into Chaeryeong, making the younger girl stumble to the side. 

Luckily Hyunjin was there to help her as she collided with the wall. "You alright??" He asked, a bit worried. Chaeryeong nodded as she stood up straight.

"Yes, thank you." She mutters as they both looked at the person who bumped into Chaeryeong. 

Hyunjin was so ready to scold and even pick a fight with whoever it was because they didn't even apologize to Chaeryeong. 

He was pissed, he doesn't like it when people don't apologize, especially when it involved his friends. 

That was when they saw that the person who ran was familiar. Stopping in front of Jisu and Chaeryeong's shared condominium door. 

It was.. Jisu. 

She looked so shaken up, probably because of the adrenaline of all the running she did. 

Though, this confused, not only Chaeryeong but also Hyunjin. Chaeryeong thought she was inside the condominium? Then why did she just ran pass them, indicating that she came from outside. 

Jisu frantically opens the door and instantly enters, not even bothering to close the door. 

And that was so unlike her. Hyunjin only watched with a frown on his face, what the hell was that all about?? 

"Jisu!!!" 

They both heard Beomgyu's voice from behind them, the same direction where Jisu came from. 

Now, very confused about the situation, they blocked Beomgyu's path, forcing him to stop. 

"Hey! Let me through, you guys don't understand what's happening!" Beomgyu tried to push past them but Hyunjin was stronger and Chaeryeong is unbelievably strong as well. 

Holding Beomgyu off like they were some bouncer in a night club. 

"Dude, that's exactly the point why we stopped you. What the hell is going on?? Why is Jisu seemingly running away from you??" 

Hyunjin held both of Beomgyu's shoulder, shaking him a bit to stop him from moving. Hyunjin successfully stopped him. 

He held him so firmly that Beomgyu momentarily zoned out before snapping out of it, blinking fast before turning his gaze back to the open door of Chaeryeong's condominium.

"Seriously, Gyu, what is going on?? Can you just fill us in??" 

"I will fill you in! Just— let's just go inside your condominium, seriously. We're running out of time! We need to talk to Jisu!" 

"H-hey, don't scare us like this. You're being cryptic!" Hyunjin shook him again as he held his shoulders tighter, keeping him in place. 

Beomgyu clicks his tongue. Starting to feel a bit irritated because they are seriously running out of time. They need to talk to Jisu right away. 

"I'll explain everything later, just let me go! Let me through!" 

In the end, Hyunjin lets out a sigh before releasing Beomgyu from his hold. He immediately booked it, running to get inside of the condominium.

Both Chaeryeong and Hyunjin followed, though still confused and even a bit hesitant. 

Because all the things that are happening are weird and it doesn't help that they absolutely have no clue about what Beomgyu is talking about. 

As they enter, they see nothing out of the ordinary. Though, Beomgyu is trying his best to open Jisu's door. Turning the knob over and over. 

With his ear pressed against the door, looking like a robber trying to open a safe filled with money and gold. 

Hyunjin looks at him in a funny way as Chaeryeong frowns at him. 

"Jisu, please open this door. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you in that mess, I genuinely thought he knew." Beomgyu almost shouts against the door, trying to communicate with Jisu even though there is literally a thick ass door keeping them from one another. 

When he didn't get any response, he turns and leans on the door. Slowly sliding down and sitting on the floor with a frustrated look on his face. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a groan. Hyunjin had no other choice but to crouch down in front of Beomgyu. 

"Hey, tell us what's happening. Don't leave us in the dark over here, we need to know what happened to Jisu." Chaeryeong nods along as Hyunjin spoke. 

Beomgyu slowly stood up and Hyunjin followed after. "You see.. I might have done a little mistake here." 

"If it was a little mistake, Jisu unnie wouldn't be locked up in her room right now, doing God knows what! That can only mean one thing and that is whatever the hell kind of excuse you have, really got to her." Chaeryeong almost snaps at Beomgyu. 

She was beginning to get pissed and irritated because Beomgyu wasn't even explaining to them what the hell happened. 

They deserve to know about this shit and Beomgyu is waiting time instead of just filling them in. "Alright, fine. I know, I fucked up but don't get mad. I really didn't know." 

Hyunjin lets out a sigh, this was all too familiar and he hopes this doesn't end up with him having to fight Beomgyu with whatever he's about to say. 

".. Chaeryeong and Hyunjin, you don't know about this information yet but I want you two to just listen closely." 

"You know, whatever the fuck you did, I'll still be mad even if you already explained. She's your cousin, why would you act dumb and pull her into another mess? You know she's been through one big cluster fuck before and you know damn well how that made her feel." 

Hyunjin sternly said as he lets himself fall on the couch, with his arms crossed. Coldly staring up at Beomgyu. 

Chaeryeong has the same expression, but she keeps quiet since Hyunjin already said the things she wanted to say for her. 

"I know, I know and I instantly regretted it. I should've believed in Yeonjun earlier..." Beomgyu mutters to himself as Hyunjin and Chaeryeong only stared at him.

Seemingly waiting for his explanation. Beomgyu honestly has nothing left to do but just spill and say whatever the hell happened that made Jisu upset again. 

"Yeonjun was the one who took those pictures.. the ones that was sent to everyone in campus, you remember that right?" 

"Of course we remember that, it was literally the reason why all hell broke lose." Beomgyu gulped, sensing the bitterness in Chaeryeong's tone. 

They were seriously pissed and Beomgyu can't blame them. He is Jisu's cousin for crying out loud! He should be the first person to protect Jisu but yet, he did this. 

Nevertheless, he continued. "Soobin was with Jisu earlier, and I knew as soon as I went here. Chaeryeong wasn't here earlier. I looked for them everywhere and I was fortunate to see them instantly by the river." 

Chaeryeong clicked her tongue, she didn't even know Jisu went out while she was out buying food. Jisu didn't even text her or called to tell her she was going out.. 

Especially when she's with Soobin.. now, Chaeryeong kind of understood why Jisu didn't tell her anything about going out in the first place. 

Because, even though everyone was kind of cool with Soobin now, she was still doubting him. With all the things he has done in the past and all. 

It was just hard to forgive him right away, Chaeryeong doesn't even know how Yeji forgave him instantly. 

Yeji was just too nice for her own good. But right now, it wasn't Soobin who was at fault. 

It was Beomgyu. 

"Then? What happened?" Hyunjin spoke, signalling for him to continue as he was starting to look like Beomgyu's just wasting their time. 

Hyunjin doesn't even know when he cared about Jisu like this, it was all because of Yeji. 

Yeji was happy with Jisu and he can't just push Jisu away, they need Jisu here. For Yeji to be happy and satisfied with some things. 

Jisu is Yeji's happiness, whatever situation it may be. And the worse part about it, is that, Jisu is also Yeji's weakness. Which isn't too good for Hyunjin if he was being honest. 

But that's how being in love does to a person. Makes them happy and kind of weak at the same time. 

"I-.. I outed Yeonjun.. I outed him to Soobin. But believe me! I just wanted to confront him because I thought he knew! God, I wish I was using my fucking brain earlier." Beomgyu shook his head at his own actions. 

He wasn't proud of what he did. He's embarrassed and disappointed at himself. How could she do this?? 

If only he listened to Yeonjun this wouldn't happen. "Jisu heard it all, with me forgetting that she still didn't knew. It.. I guess it upset her.." 

"You think?!? She's literally locked up in her room again, Gyu! What were you thinking????" Chaeryeong snaps at him, holding onto his shoulders before shaking him.

As if to wake him up and take him back to reality where he literally scared Jisu. They don't even know the real reason why Jisu was so upset about what she heard. 

"It was all supposed to be in the past! I thought it was nothing now!" Beomgyu tried to reason with them, and he was telling the truth. 

He really thought everything was alright with Jisu now, totally disregarding and forgetting how all the things in the past traumatized Jisu, making her leave the country as soon as possible. 

"You thought??? Beomgyu how mad are you at Soobin that you let your anger take over you?? You literally fucked everything up with one single mistake!" Hyunjin abruptly stood up, even stomping both his feet on the floor as he did. 

Making Beomgyu flinch, terrified that Hyunjin might beat him up, but this is Hyunjin. He will never do something like that to his friends. 

Even if Beomgyu made a mistake, Hyunjin would never go as far as to hurt him just because of that. 

He still cares, of course, that's his friend. Hyunjin walks pass him and tried to softly and gently knock on the door.

"Jisu..? Jisu, I know you hear us, please open the door.." He gently spoke, trying not to sound mad. 

It was hard trying to gently speak when he's literally fuming, so when he didn't get a response, he instantly turned to look at Beomgyu and glared at him.

He looked like he was about to explode. Hyunjin scoffs, "I can't believe that you're so mad at Soobin that you can't even let this shit go anymore. Yeji was able to move on from it! And she WAS the fucking victim, the one who Soobin severely injured, yet you, the one who went through nothing, is the one who can't forgive him." 

Hyunjin was in disbelief as Chaeryeong releases Beomgyu from her hold. "At this point, I don't know if we're even going to be able to get her to come out." 

Everything was starting to turn in a path that no one wanted. They don't know what Jisu is doing inside, no one knows how they'll be able to get Jisu out of the room.

Or even get in because no one will break that door down, it'll only make things worse. 

The last thing they want is to upset Jisu further. What Beomgyu said was a big bomb that exploded in front of Jisu and Soobin. 

He can't put to words how much he regrets doing that now. He was just not able to calm himself down that this happened. 

Now, Hyunjin and Chaeryeong are pissed at him for doing something that he knew would fuck up the situation again. 

"I'm sorry.." He mutters. There was literally nothing left for Hyunjin and Chaeryeong to say to him, so they both just sighed. 

Beomgyu is human, he does make mistakes too. They can't really blame him because Soobin is still at fault but it's especially Yeonjun's. 

If Yeonjun just confessed before or better yet, just guided Soobin then Jisu wouldn't have left and no one would've been going through a ton of damage right now. 

Jisu needs someone to be there inside her room, but no one can help her when she has the door locked. 

Chaeryeong has one last option though, hoping and praying that this would work. She takes her phone out and dials the person she knows Jisu would .. at least talk to. 

Hwang Yeji.

\----- 

Yeji's mind was a mess. She knows she shouldn't be thinking too much while driving a car. Her mind was filled with possibilities. 

Possibilities that it might have something to do with Jisu and she doesn't know what to do if that was the case. 

She doesn't know what's happening but she wanted to get there fast. Ryujin and Yuna were at the back, both nervously scrolling through their phones. 

Trying to contact Chaeryeong about it. They were even trying to contact Jisu but neither of them picked up or replied to any of their messages. 

All of the things that were happening was scaring them and they could only imagine what Yeji was thinking of at the moment. 

They knew she's internally panicking, she's just not showing it to be able to drive properly. No one wants to get in a car crash in this kind of situation. 

And they both know Yeji wouldn't want that either. 

They could just feel how Yeji was feeling uneasy with this. Not being able to know what was happening over at Chaeryeong's. 

Everything felt like it was out of a movie or a drama with the atmosphere. With Yeji trying to keep herself calm even though her heart was beating so fast that it's the only thing that she was hearing. 

The sound of the radio was getting blocked from her ears as she almost palpitates while driving. 

It was all too much that Yeji just wanted to get there already, now she regrets coming over to Ryujin's to talk. She should've just spoke to them on the phone. 

Fortunately, the streets was clear and there were little amount of cars in the way, they got there as quickly as Yeji could. 

She almost kicks the door open when she finally parked her car. She moved so quickly that both Yuna and Ryujin had to scramble out of the car to get to Yeji who was now power walking towards their building.

The young couple could already feel Yeji's adrenaline rush with the she power walked. Anyone can see how worried Yeji looked at the moment.

Worried that maybe she was right. That this is probably about Jisu. As they made their way inside, they bumped into Soobin.

Like, literally. 

As Yeji power walked, she didn't even notice that Soobin was there. She bumped into him and it almost felt like he was nothing.

He was weak, well, he looked weak. Yeji frowned at him when he didn't react to the way Yeji harshly but unintentionally bumped into him.

Ryujin didn't want to see of this will escalate further as she pushes Yeji forward, leaving Soobin there as Yuna walks pass him.

It was weird. Seeing him like that. It was so weird to Yuna and Ryujin and very strange for Yeji. They've never seen Soobin like that.

Like he was trying to process something that no human being can understand. Though, they all brushed it off, thinking that whatever was happening with Chaeryeong and the others had nothing to do with the way Soobin looked so lost.

As Chaeryeong and Jisu's condominium door came into view, Yeji felt this sudden wave of feeling that she couldn't quite comprehend. 

It was so sudden that she felt her stomach churn, she felt so bad, like something was wrong. Almost like nostalgia but not in a good way.

It made her feel even more uneasy. "Unnie, are you alright??" Yuna asks, she must've noticed the way Yeji's face twisted. 

She was frowning even more and she looked uncomfortable. "I- I'm ok. I just.. I just suddenly feel weird. It's nothing." 

With what Yeji said, both Yuna and Ryujin shared a look. A look that they both agree that it doesn't look like it's nothing. 

Yeji looked so uneasy. And that wasn't just nothing. Yeji doesn't know what it is, it must be like a gut feeling.

Ryujin was the one who pushed the door open. She opened it so fast that everyone inside flinched at the sound of the door hitting the wall.

The atmosphere inside the room was ... unreadable. Kinda gloomy and dark, like everyone is sad and are confused. 

It made Yeji more confused and she felt sick to her stomach. As she steps in the room, Chaeryeong instantly looks up at her with a pleading expression.

"What happened?" Ryujin looked around them, they all look so troubled and she swears Yeji has the same expression on her face. 

They all exchanged eye contact and Yeji was not ready to know what's up. But she dreads to hear the explanation why Jisu was the only one who isn't present. 

Yeji makes eye contact with Beomgyu and he instantly looks away, like he was guilty. Like he did something that Yeji wouldn't like.

When she shifts her gaze towards Chaeryeong though, she instantly knew, that this was about Jisu. 

The worry that was in her eyes.. it was so obvious and Yeji weakened when Chaeryeong looked at Jisu's door. 

Within a second, Yeji quickly walked towards Jisu's door, holding onto the doorknob before gently turning it. Only for it to be stopped as she noticed that it was locked. 

Panic filled her whole body as she knocked on the door. "Jisu?!?" She calls out to her, but there was no response. 

Nothing. Not even a noise can be heard from the inside and the silence was so deafening that Yeji instantly despised it. 

"Jisu, this is Yeji, please talk to me. I know you're in there.." She tries to talk to Jisu, hoping that she'll say anything. Hoping that she'll respond. 

But there was nothing. Silence. And all they could do was look at each other. They all shared a look as Yeji hopelessly rests her head on the door. 

Still waiting to hear something, anything. But like before there was nothing. 

Even after Soobin barged in, there was nothing still. Even if they all explained to everyone what had happened, there was still nothing from the other side.

Yeji was devastated. As she sat beside the door, leaning her back against the wall. She was so upset, that she felt so weak. 

As everyone started to argue with one another, Yeji buried her face in her arms as she blocked all the sounds everyone was making.

Because all she wanted to hear was Jisu's voice. Jisu's voice that will reassure her that the girl is alright, she's still waiting to hear from her. 

Jisu on the other side however, was just under the sheets. Protectively covered, blocking any noises from the outside but she knew she heard Yeji.

She knows her head wasn't fooling her, she heard Yeji loud and clear. It was enough for her to get out of bed, but it wasn't enough to make the guilty feeling fade.

The guilt ate her up and her mind was a mess. Everything was a mess. Her surrounding was a mess and Jisu doesn't like it.

Why has her life come to this? To this point where all the things she left behind back then, now came running full speed at her. 

She doesn't know what to do. When she rushed inside her room, she panicked and made a mess in her room trying to pack up her things.

But luckily she was able to stop herself from successfully packing all of her things. 

Deja vu. 

And Jisu hated it. Hated the feeling of wanting to leave again, because, this is where she lives now. 

This is where she goes to college. This place is where her whole life is now, she can't just go back to Canada like what she did in high school. 

She's not a teenager anymore. There was no time to act immature and run away from her problems again. 

And with that, she looked around her room. Some of her clothes were on the floor, scattered. Her desk is absolutely trashed and her trash can has been tipped over. 

It's unclean. God, even her mind was a mess. 

But as soon as she heard Yeji's voice earlier, everything cleared out. The bas thoughts, the negativity..

It was faded. All of it was no longer there. Like Yeji's voice was the only thing that Jisu needed to hear to clear up her mind all along.

Yet, she's only finding it out right now. She stands up and walks towards the door, stopping in front of it. 

Reaching her hand up, she gently touches her door. As if she's trying to reach out to Yeji. 

She wanted to go out there and meet Yeji. Talk to her and hug her.. 

But she couldn't. 

Not when the guilt that she was feeling was so strong and was growing as well... 

In the end all she could do was go back to her bed and bury herself in her blankets. 

"... Yeji.." She mutters, looking at the back of her phone, where the dragon sticker was on. 

She hopes that when she wakes up, everything will be back to normal.

\----- 

Everyone fell asleep. It took them hours and hours of arguing until they noticed that Yeji fell asleep beside the door. 

And that was when everyone noticed that it was getting late as well. The sun was nowhere to be seen as the sky turned dark. 

Everyone was so immersed into blaming one another that they didn't even notice the time. Ryujin and Yuna avoided Beomgyu and Soobin as the two boys avoided each other.

They were just one big pile of mess and problems. Hyunjin and Chaeryeong were both tired. Tired of getting mad and tired of making things better for everyone. 

In the end.. it will still be Jisu's decision wether everything was alright or not.

Soobin left as Beomgyu stayed, he fell asleep somewhere in the condominium as Hyunjin fell asleep on the couch. 

The three younger girls all slept inside Chaeryeong's room as Yeji slept leaning against the wall. 

It was so quiet that when Jisu woke up inside her room, she thought she was in another dimension. Her lights were off and no lights were on outside as well. 

The condominium was so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. Jisu sat up and walked towards the door, she held onto the knob but hesitated on turning it. 

What lies outside the door will be her fate.. right? That's what she always thought when she was a child. 

She let out a deep breathe before opening the door slowly. She looks around and sees Hyunjin sleeping on their couch. She turns her head to the side and sees Yeji sleeping beside the door. 

Her heart ached for Yeji... she was just there. Sleeping. With no blanket to keep her warm. Jisu crouched down and looked at Yeji. 

Did she wait for her? 

No.. that may be possible but.. it can be impossible as well. 

For some odd reason, as Jisu was just silently staring at Yeji, she woke up. She lifted her head up, blinking before meeting eyes with Jisu. 

Since she only woke up right then and there, it took her a few seconds before she realized that she's looking at Jisu. 

Her eyes widened as Jisu looked at her with a slightly sad expression. Yeji was happy to see her, yet she felt bad because of how Jisu looked. 

Her expression.. it was painful to see on her pretty face. 

"Jisu.." She mutters as she reaches up, gently caressing Jisu's cheek. "You finally came out." 

Jisu held onto her wrist and pulled her up, pulling her inside her room before closing the door. The smaller girl doesn't know why, but when Yeji caressed her cheek, she suddenly felt at ease. 

Like she momentarily forgot about the things that happened earlier that upset her. Yeji saw how messy Jisu's room was. 

But did she care? She absolutely didn't. Jisu led her towards the bed and they lied down beside each other, only looking up at the empty ceiling of Jisu's dark room.

Finally seeing Jisu made Yeji happy.. but knowing that Jisu wasn't happy made her sad. 

"I'm sorry.." She mutters softly, breaking the silence around them. "..for what?" 

"For not being there... I should've followed you.. I should've went with you and Soobin.." 

"Yeji, you didn't need to do any of that. You didn't need to apologize either." Jisu mutters back, her hand slowly making its way to hold Yeji's. 

"You don't always have to do things to make things better.. Yeji. You don't need to always be there for me when things like this happen." 

"But.. Jisu.. I don't want you to feel this kind of thing again. I don't want you to feel this shitty feeling again.. I can't just sit around knowing that I was the first person who made you feel like this.." 

Jisu felt bad. She felt so bad that until now Yeji still blames herself. Jisu doesn't even blame her anymore, she had nothing to do with any of this anymore. 

There was no need for Yeji to feel like this. Jisu turns her head towards Yeji and stares at her. 

"You still blame yourself.."

"It's because I am the one to blame.." 

It was wrong. Yeji wasn't the one to blame and Jisu knew that now. She turns to her side and when Yeji notices this, she does the same thing as well.

She moves to face Jisu and they just stared at each other. 

Like they were communicating with just their eyes. ".. The first time you got drunk.. you said you adored me in a way that people didn't and that you wanted to protect me.." 

Yeji finds it embarrassing that she said that while drunk, but it is true though. There was no lie, so she nods. 

"Was that true..?" 

Yeji's gaze softens. Was that even a question that Jisu needed to ask Yeji? "It is.. It's absolutely true. All of it." She spoke so softly.

And Jisu felt comfortable. She scoots closer and buries her face into Yeji's neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

"I want to be protected by you.." 

With just those simple words, Yeji felt her heart beat faster. The heat was crawling up her cheeks and she couldn't control her emotions. 

"Yeji.. " Jisu mumbles as she slowly pulls away. 

"I can.. learn to love you." 

Simple words.. yet it meant a lot to Yeji. She couldn't help but stare at Jisu as the girl begins to move closer. 

She was getting lost in Jisu's brown eyes when she shifted her gaze towards the girl's lips.

They were so close that Yeji swears they were about to kiss with one little movement. 

Without any hesitations, Yeji went for it. 

She moved forward and what came next overwhelmed her. Jisu's lips were on hers and she might go crazy with the way it felt so soft. 

Too much emotions that it exploded everywhere. Jisu didn't even feel this when she kissed Soobin back then. 

This was way different than that. This kiss was filled with emotion, unlike before where Jisu only felt pain. 

With Yeji, she felt happiness. She reaches up and holds onto Yeji's neck, pulling her even closer as they deepen the kiss. 

It's like none of them wanted to pull away. It's as if this is what they've been craving for ever since they met again.

Both of them were overwhelmed by the feeling and they could keep going but unfortunately, they needed air to live. 

Yeji was the first one who did. She pulled back, panting and their lips were both quite swollen. Yeji felt like the room was spinning and she must've gone crazy. 

Jisu on the other hand was incredibly speechless. She didn't even know she had the urge to do that. 

Yeji's hand held Jisu's and caressed the back of it with her thumb. Jisu slightly smiles, "Lucky for you, I'm a fast learner." 

Yeji smiles back before she lets out a low chuckle. "Jisu.." She breathes out.

"I don't think I like you anymore.." She slowly mutters, Jisu frowns at her though, confused. 

"Choi Jisu—" Yeji trails off, now smiling widely at the smaller girl.

"I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

The next day when Yeji woke up, Jisu was in her arms. Sleeping peacefully as the light from the sun seeps through the window and shines directly at Yeji's face. 

It didn't bother her though, nothing can bother her when she's looking at Jisu's sleeping face. 

The memory of what happened last night suddenly came back. With her trying to get Jisu to open the door to her finally being able to get in the room to them... kissing. 

It was all fresh in her mind. But it was a good sign, right? 

Yeji slowly smiles as she pulls Jisu closer to her, planting a soft kiss on the smaller girl's head. 

Upon doing so, she receives a soft hum from Jisu. Yeji must've woken her up by accident. The taller girl blinks as Jisu scoots closer. 

Snuggling up to Yeji for warmth, and God, did Yeji feel like her heart was about to jump out of her rib cage and just fucking explode on Jisu's bedroom floor.

Jisu's hand that was underneath the blanket suddenly moved and held onto Yeji's hand, softly squeezing it as she did. 

If making Yeji's heart possibly jump out wasn't enough then this gesture might do the trick as she felt her stomach do flips. 

It was too early for Yeji to literally panic because of Jisu's small gestures. It wasn't fair, how can Yeji get so severely affected when Jisu only does the bare minimum. 

Yeji lets out a low grunt before burying her face into Jisu's soft hair. 

"Do I smell that good? You keep doing that." The smaller girl groggily mutters, her thumbs softly caressing Yeji's hand. 

She liked it. She likes it when Yeji does that, when she buries her face into her hair. It may be the most precious thing Yeji does to her. 

The small gesture made Jisu feel safe and made her feel so warm. What was it about? The warmth that Yeji always brings. It felt so good yet she couldn't quite understand what the hell it was doing to her. 

Hwang Yeji really is filled with surprising things. 

"Yeah.. you do, and I like it." Yeji mutters back, this moment was the same thing that happened to them a few weeks ago. With Jisu making Yeji scoot closer to her.

Now, wasn't that cute? Though, they weren't sweet that time, it was one hell of a memory. And Yeji still remembers it clearly.

Even Jisu. That's the memory she remembers as they currently cuddle on her bed. This is like a glow up, but this time, Jisu finally feels ... something.

Unexplained feelings. 

She can't quite point a finger at whatever it is ... but she kinda likes it. With the feeling of so much happiness. How can she not like it?? 

Jisu wanted to stay like this. To just be so close to Yeji. To just cuddle her until they fall back asleep, right now, nothing matters. 

Only Yeji matters to her at the moment.

Though, even if Yeji feels the same thing, she couldn't help but think, what are they now? 

Do they go past being friends now? They've already went past being "enemies" because they're in good terms now. 

But because of that kiss, it made Yeji a bit confused. Left wondering if they have a different label now. 

Honestly, do they even need a label? Yeji's perfectly fine with just being with Jisu, but hearing Jisu proudly say that she's Yeji's girlfriend would sound nice.

But.. does Jisu want to be her girlfriend? 

Yeji wanted to ask. She wanted to talk about what the kiss was for, since it was Jisu who initiated it. 

Does it have a meaning? Is it just Jisu trying to see if her feelings for Yeji are in a romantic way? 

Yeji doesn't know but she really, really wanted to ask so badly. But what's stopping her is what Jisu might say.

What if Jisu says that she's not into her, even after Yeji confessed that she loves her last night. 

But Jisu did say she can learn how to love her, and Yeji would be lying if she said she isn't excited about that, because, seriously — who wouldn't be excited to hear something like that from a person they like? 

Jisu never responded though. Just like that time when they were in front of the river at night.. she didn't respond. 

And it kinda scares Yeji a bit. 

She now figured out that Jisu is just confused and is trying her hardest to finally understand what she really feels about Yeji. 

Well, that takes time and Yeji's always willing to wait. 

And as if on cue, Jisu spoke. 

"Yeji..?" 

The taller girl hums, feeling Jisu's breath on her neck. It tickles and Yeji broke into a wide smile. 

"Will you get tired of waiting??" 

Yeji actually wanted to laugh, hearing this from Jisu is a big surprise but Yeji really wanted to laugh. Because, of course she will. 

Even if it takes her a thousand years, she'll still wait for Jisu. Even if they both die of old age, she's sure that in the next life, she'll still be waiting for Jisu to come in her life. 

"Why would I get tired of waiting? I know in the end it's all worth it." 

Jisu lets out a chuckle, in which, Yeji find adorable. 

Suddenly, the smaller girl scoots away and abruptly sits up on the bed, startling Yeji a bit. She stares down at Yeji, as if she's trying to process something in her mind before she speaks. 

Yeji slowly sits up as well, not breaking eye contact as she waits for Jisu to say something.

"You.." 

"Me?" Yeji asks, pointing at herself. 

Jisu's lips slowly curls up into a teasing yet sweet smile, reaching out to hold onto Yeji's collar. 

"You better wait for me and you better not be looking at anyone else while doing so." She says in a half jokingly and half threatening way. 

Yeji raises both of her eyebrows at her, smiling. Finding this side of Jisu quite amusing. 

Though, she wasn't even able to say anything as Jisu pulls her in. Capturing her lips like this was the last time she'll be able to kiss Yeji properly.

Yeji, not expecting Jisu to suddenly kiss her out of nowhere, is a bit shocked. Though, it wasn't long before she kisses the smaller girl back.

When did things took a turn?? Yeji remembers Jisu acting all cold and rude to her before, yet, now.. she's here.. 

Acting like the Jisu everyone knew back in high school. The girl with the most adorable smile and eye smile ever. The girl who everyone seemingly adores and loves.

And that girl is currently kissing her. Jisu feels Yeji smile into the kiss. 

This was all different. All of this is a sudden change that happened overnight. But it was good. To Jisu it was good, something that is acceptable for her. 

Yeji pulls her closer as her hands circle around Yeji's neck. 

Is Yeji even waiting for this girl to reciprocate her feelings at this point? Because to her, this kind of thing is for couples only. 

Maybe.. maybe they're already a couple but they just don't know it yet. 

That simple kiss that Jisu initiated was about to turn into a make out session if no one knocked on the door from outside Jisu's room.

They both pulled away almost immediately when they heard the knocking. Yeji even heard Jisu curse under her breath before completely pulling away from her. 

Jisu scoots away and turns her back on Yeji, sitting on the edge of the bed. Only recovering from the sudden surprise kiss from the smaller girl, she gulps before running her fingers through her hair. 

"..Jisu?" 

They heard a voice from outside, a voice that they recognize as Beomgyu's. He was still there? 

Jisu turned her head towards the door before shooting Yeji a questioning look as if to ask her, "why is he still here?" 

The taller girl slowly shrugs, turning her head to look at the door as well. "Should I let him in?" 

The smaller girl lets out a sigh, they didn't really have a choice do they? Even if they don't open that door or respond, he'd still be there until Jisu opens the door. 

Beomgyu is Jisu's cousin after all, he would still be and would always be concerned about Jisu no matter what happened. 

Jisu just couldn't believe that he would really show up out of nowhere and ruin a conversation that Jisu and Soobin were having. 

She just wanted to know. To know how you could confirm your feelings for someone, yet, Beomgyu just came and blew that up for her. 

Well, at least, it did them something good. Her realizing that falling in love is easy and she can do it for Yeji.

Jisu slowly nods and it didn't take long for Yeji to understand what she wanted. The taller girl stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. 

Holding onto the knob before slowly turning it before pulling it open, revealing a very surprised Beomgyu, just standing still in front of the door.

Yeji guesses that he probably didn't expect for the door to be opened, he probably knew that Jisu wouldn't let him in. 

Though, that changed because Yeji was there inside Jisu's room. Yeji was the one who made things better after all. 

For a second, no one said a word. Everyone outside were probably shocked and needed a moment to process what was happening. 

They didn't really expect Jisu to open the door, huh?

Finally, Jisu felt awkward because of the deafening silence and decided to be the one to break it all at once. 

She stood up and walked up to the door, standing next to Yeji, feeling calm and alright whenever the taller girl is close. She looks up at Beomgyu and flashes him a smile.

"I'm alright now." She muttered. It was enough to make everyone move again. Beomgyu stepped forward and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, muttering a long apology speech into her head. 

Yeji found this moment adorable. It just reminds her that no matter what happens, when you're a family, it's all easy to resolve. People just need to consider each other's feelings to do so. 

Though, before Beomgyu could even finish his apology, Chaeryeong and Yuna came out of nowhere and pushed Beomgyu aside to tend to Jisu. 

Making Hyunjin and Ryujin burst into laughter as Beomgyu almost falls on the floor. Yeji's eyes were wide before she snickered to herself. 

Finding the way Beomgyu struggled to keep his body up to not fully fall on the floor. It was something and Yeji likes the mood around them. 

It was different from yesterday, the aura around the room was finally light and to her, it finally felt like all this mess is starting to get cleaned up. 

Yeji steps out of the room as Hyunjin greets her with a gentle pat on her head. He just wordlessly did it and even though Yeji thinks it lacks the "Congratulations, you saved the day!" kind of enthusiasm, it was enough to make her feel like Hyunjin is proud that she handled things so well.

Ryujin on the other hand, elbows her on her side, making her turn her head towards the slightly smaller girl. Ryujin gives her the look that says, "What happened?" but in a way that it has a hint that she's asking it in a teasing way. 

She could never escape nor get a break from all these teasing, huh? Well, at least, Yeji's alright with it now. With Jisu showing affections and finally letting Yeji be a part of her life, no teasing will bring her mood down. 

And as Jisu looks back at Yeji, they both look directly at each other's eyes as Jisu slowly smiles. 

It warmed Yeji's heart, making her feel even more happy about everything else. Jisu's smile made her feel and made her confident about something. 

Everything was going to be alright starting from there. 

\----- 

As the days, weeks and months go on, everything went well. Beomgyu and Soobin are finally in good terms. Yeji even remembers seeing the two of them playfully fighting each other in the hallways because Soobin can't function around Yeonjun anymore. 

And Beomgyu can't flirt for shit. They're both hopeless and Yeji wishes she could help them, but she knew they got each other's backs already. 

She could only imagine what mess Kai was going through, trying to help Yeonjun and Taehyun with this thing as well. Hyunjin was absolutely no help as he would rather laugh at all of their misery. 

Yeji wouldn't even be surprised if the five boys would be laughing their asses off when Hyunjin's the one struggling about the same matter. Hopefully, they see it soon. 

Chaeryeong on the other hand, said that she'd rather focus on studying and reaching her goal to be a singer along with her sister Chaeyeon. She'd rather do that than cry about a person that she'd never be able to talk to or even be with. 

Honestly, Yeji felt like she was a mother watching her child grow. Jisu was just as supportive as ever towards the younger girl. 

While Ryujin and Yuna, they're still going strong. Still growing up and maturing together. With Ryujin's and Chaeryeong's graduation slowly creeping in as the days and months go by, it actually made Yuna a bit emotional.

Knowing that Ryujin would have to move away for college. Yeji even remembers having to really torture her wallet to stop Yuna from crying because they brought up the topic of Ryujin already trying to find a college that she'd want to study in. 

Yeji didn't stop with just buying Yuna food to stop her from crying at what? Probably at three am. 

Yeji and Jisu.. 

They're always so sweet and sappy in front of their friends and Ryujin would always have a side comment on it. 

"I am homophobic, as of now" she says as she shoots Yeji and Jisu a disgusted look from a far. "They're not even together yet! How can they be so gross in front of us?!?" 

Jisu honestly thinks Ryujin's just being dramatic, after all, she acts the same with Yuna every time. She's not one to talk about such thing. 

The two older girls would always run off to little dates and none of their friends would even know. They act like ninjas every time. Chaeryeong was even considering locking the door to their condominium so that Yeji wouldn't be able to sneak in. 

And Yeji thought everything was going smoothly, until her phone started to vibrate uncontrollably on the table inside a coffee shop. 

She was with Jisu, eating and talking inside as they enjoy each minute that passes by. Yeji didn't even expect anyone to be sending her texts in the middle of her and Jisu's date. 

No one really dares to bother them when they're in a date. All their friends didn't want to ruin their date, so they just let them do their own thing without any distractions. 

So, what come into Yeji's mind was it might be an emergency. Her phone was literally blowing up and she can't think of any reason for it to be blowing up.

At first she and Jisu decided to ignore it as they continued to talk to each other about a lot of things. 

But her phone just kept on dinging and it was starting to get on her nerves, yet she didn't want to look at it while she was talking to Jisu. 

"Aren't you going to look at what it might be?" Jisu finally asks, she's probably had enough of the obnoxious sounds that Yeji's phone was making. 

The taller girl in front of her scratches her head, smiling apologetically. "I mean.. I'll just put it on silent. No worries." She tries to reach for her phone but Jisu got to it faster. 

Holding it up in front of Yeji. "Yeah, no, you aren't going to do that. This might be something serious, you can't just ignore it." 

Yeji tilted her head to the side, questioning what Jisu said. She had made this rule in her mind before, "Do not use your phone while in a date with Jisu" 

But Jisu's the one breaking the rule. What can she do?? "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it." She tried to reach out and take it from Jisu's hand but the smaller girl moved it away. 

"No, it's not nothing. What if it's Hyunjin? Or Chaeryeong or any of our friends?? They might be in trouble and are begging for you to help them right now." 

Yeji blinks, not really believing that Jisu's forcing her to break her own rule.

She sighs. damn it. 

"Fine, I'll look at what it is just because you said so." Finally, Jisu gives her phone back to her. 

Jisu watches her intently as she opens her phone and scrolls through a ton of messages that was sent to her in a span of a minute. 

As Jisu watched her, she was suddenly confused when Yeji's eyes widened. 

"What? What was it??" She leans forward as Yeji now slowly scrolls through the messages, slowly frowning as she read them.

"I.. um.." The taller girl clears her throat before turning her screen over, showing it to Jisu.

Jisu had to squint her eyes a bit to read all the messages that was on Yeji's screen. Though, the messages that caught her attention were: 

"I heard that you finally have someone in your life, is that true??" 

"If it is then, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" 

"We haven't seen you in almost a year, when are you even planning on visiting us?" 

"Isn't it a great time for you to finally come and visit us? Bring whoever this person is, so that you could introduce whoever it is to us." 

"You didn't forget us, did you?" 

"We'll be the judge to whoever this person is."

"Come on, Ji-ah. Your mom misses you, come home." 

Home? Mom? Visit?? What were these messages and most importantly, who were they from?? 

Jisu then looks up at Yeji with a frown plastered on her face. 

"Who were these from..?" She asks, since Yeji didn't even save whoever this person's number is. 

Yeji bites down on her lower lip, momentarily looking away before looking back at Jisu, awkwardly massaging her forehead. 

Looking like she's hesitating to say it to Jisu.

"... It's from my dad." 

Jisu blinks before leaning back on her chair, letting out a sigh of relief. It was only her dad, yet she's acting like it was a stalker or something.

And then Jisu suddenly froze. If that was Yeji's dad that sent her those messages.. 

Then he knows about Yeji and Jisu, well, not specifically because he clearly said he doesn't know who it is but knows that there's someone in Yeji's life. 

That "someone" being Jisu. 

".. Shit, It's your dad." She mutters. As they widened both of their eyes. 

"Yeah.. That's what I said.."

\----- 

Yeji hesitated. 

She hesitated on responding at first, because, what would she say?? It's not like she didn't want Jisu to meet her parents or her parents to meet Jisu..

It was just.. say, a bit weird for her. Growing up, her parents never really asked her a lot of things about her life. She never really held a long conversation with any of them.

It almost seems like Yeji was just sharing a house with an old married couple as she grows up, because, there was no bond at all.

Well, there is some moments that Yeji would like to call as "bonding" like that time when she came home with a broken leg and arm, they argued about it. 

They blamed Yeji for being "Stupid and Clumsy" and them telling her that she's too careless and that she should just quit baseball because it would only give her more broken bones than wins and trophies. 

Harsh, she knows. 

But she just got used to it. Growing up always getting questioned by her parents was a normal thing for her. It probably was also the reason why, Yeji decided to leave that house as soon as possible.

Though, he parents didn't want to let go of their child. They still supported her, gave her money and were even the ones who paid for her condominium.

Yet, they aren't close.. 

So, bringing Jisu there was quite awkward. After all, Jisu doesn't know anything about Yeji's life until now. 

Jisu was the one who encouraged her and told her to send a reply back. And that leads to now. 

Where they're preparing to visit Yeji's original home that is built an hour away. They could even pass by Ryujin's house if they wanted to, but Yeji would want the visiting hour to be done as soon as possible.

She doesn't even know what her parents would say if they saw Jisu. A girl, as Yeji's special someone. 

Yeji could already see their disappointed expressions, already looking down at her and already comparing her to other people her age in their mind. 

They were those typical Asian parents after all, kind of homophobic in a way that Yeji didn't like. Also, probably, one of the reasons why she left that household almost immediately.

She stands in front of Jisu's mirror, combing her hair before wearing a black cap as Jisu runs around behind her, trying to find all the things she needs. 

They were going to sleep there after all, though, Yeji does remember not bringing all of her stuff with her. She's sure she still has clothes there that she could use. 

Turning around, she sees Jisu putting a beanie on her head with one hand as she stares down at her phone, scrolling using her other hand. 

"Jisu, stop scrolling through your phone already. Fix your beanie." Yeji mumbles as she turns her attention back to look at herself in the mirror. 

Jisu whines. Making cute noises here and there as Yeji ignores her, still trying to see if she looks presentable or not. 

Luckily, Jisu stops whining. Seeing the girl's reflection in the mirror, Yeji makes a face and playfully annoys Jisu with it. 

The smaller girl shoots her a glare through the mirror before pouting, standing up and leaving her phone on the bed, unattended as she makes her way towards Yeji. 

Giving her a sudden back hug as she starts to whine against the taller girl's back. Yeji giggles at this, holding onto both of Jisu's hands. 

"Why? I thought I was the one who didn't want to visit my parents, now you're the one who's whining." 

As Yeji said that, Jisu nuzzles her face onto Yeji's back, humming a tune that isn't quite familiar to Yeji. 

"I never said anything about not wanting to go. You're the only one who said that." 

"Right." 

Yeji finally turns around and looks back at Jisu, caressing the smaller girl's face as she smiles widely at her. "Well, are you done yet? Cause we're leaving in—" She looks at the small clock that was neatly placed on Jisu's bedside table. 

Reading the time before continuing, "— five minutes." 

She looks back down at the girl, still smiling as she Jisu looks back up at her. "I am done though."

Yeji tilts her head to the side, looking at Jisu's beanie that is obviously, crookedly placed on top of her head.

The taller girl lifts her hands up from Jisu's face and fixes the beanie for the smaller girl. "Doesn't look like it to me." she mutters as Jisu playfully glares at her. 

As Yeji fixes her beanie for her, she takes this time to just stare at the taller girl, slightly smiling as Yeji looked so focused on fixing Jisu's beanie for her. 

Over the months that had passed by, Yeji did stick to her promise. That she'd wait and if she's tired she'll stop. 

She didn't get tired. She never got tired of waiting for Jisu. 

Wether it be waiting for her last class to end or wait for her to finish preparing before finally leaving or waiting for her to finally say the words "I want to be your girlfriend" 

Yeji never got tired of any of it, knowing that she'd be spending her time and days with Jisu and Jisu only. Having Jisu around her was enough, and having Jisu as her girlfriend was going to be too much. 

And honestly, she can't wait for that "too much" to happen. 

And Jisu, too, did what she said. She tried her best to love Yeji and in the end, she was able to do so. 

Yeji isn't hard to love. She's overall a good person and Jisu doesn't even know why it took her so long, took her so long to realize that, she should've gone with Yeji in the very beginning. 

Because, she never really did anything bad to anyone and she even loved someone who hated her guts. 

Yeji notices the way Jisu stared at her and she fought the strong urge to just lean down and kiss her straight in the lips. 

Yeah, sure, they've kissed before, two times even, but Jisu forbid her to do it. Told her she could only do that again when they're finally together. 

Now, Yeji follows everything Jisu says. Kid is whipped, who can blame her? 

So, she settles with kissing Jisu's forehead instead. 

\----- 

Traveling by foot, train and bus hasn't always been a problem to both Yeji and Jisu before, but today, it just made them both tired. 

If a certain someone wasn't being stupid and accidentally crashed Yeji's car, this is definitely not Hyunjin, then both Jisu and Yeji wouldn't have to suffer with having to be stuck in a moving metal filled with smelly people.

And since Yeji wasn't really planning on going to visit her parents with Jisu, she got Hyunjin to get her car fixed. Well, if Yeji isn't whipped for Jisu, then she wouldn't have to visit her parents at all. 

Though, it was fine. Because, she got to spend the whole ride with Jisu. They were even able to stop by a shop to eat and seeing Jisu acting all excited and enthusiastic about this trip made Yeji feel happy. 

Momentarily forgetting that she's literally going to talk to her parents again soon. And they might even argue with her for bringing home a girl that she's courting. 

But, isn't that what they wanted? To see who Yeji is getting herself busy with? Now, Yeji feels like she's confident enough to stand up for herself, knowing that Jisu's there to stand against her parents with her. 

Though, Jisu is nervous as well. Of course she would be, this is Yeji's parents that they're going to visit. 

If they don't like Jisu, then she wouldn't know what she'd do. She'd probably break down into tears. But she knows Yeji will protect her. 

They're both nervous and scared. But all they could do now is just keep on going until they arrive at Yeji's house. 

And as they get off the last bus, they start to walk in a street. Jisu guesses that Yeji's house was around here somewhere and she didn't even noticed that they've already stopped in front of it. 

Jisu looks up and sees the tall black fancy looking gate in front of them. The house inside was big, almost like a mansion but it looks like it was renovated to look more modern.

It was big and Jisu is reminded of her own home back in Canada. 

As she looked up at the house, she felt Yeji tighten her hold on Jisu's hand. And her hand also felt cold, Jisu already knew that she was nervous. 

It relieved Jisu that she isn't the only one who's nervous at this time. She just realized that they're all in this together. 

Yeji gulps as Jisu caresses the back of her hand with her thumb, slowly calming Yeji down. Feeling her nervousness slowly fade away and leave her body. 

She knows the nervousness will come back any minute, but she's happy that Jisu was enough to make her nervousness go away. 

She turned her head towards Jisu and the smaller girl did the same. They smiled at each other before Jisu spoke, "I'm nervous too.. but I don't think we need to worry." 

Yeji lets out a shaky breath, "Yeah.. I guess you're right." 

And before Yeji could even ring the doorbell that was attached beside the black gate, someone already came rushing out of the house to open the gate for them. 

Yeji recognizes her as a maid, a new maid perhaps? Yeji isn't really familiar with whoever this maid is. "You must be, Yeji?" The young woman asks and Yeji nodded, offering the girl a smile. 

"I've been told that you'll be arriving today, but your mom and dad aren't here at the moment, they're both at work. Nevertheless, welcome back!" The girl bowed down and Yeji awkwardly laughs

Jisu now realizes that Yeji's parents are loaded, like REALLY loaded. Because their house wouldn't be big and it wouldn't have maids if they aren't rich. 

Also their front yard was very spacious and there were at least two cars parked in front of the house. Jisu could only shoot Yeji a look of confusion, purely and innocently looking at Yeji questioningly. 

The taller girl however just shrugged, she'll probably explain everything once they got in.

As the young maid leads them inside the house, the sound of dogs barking and running was what the two of them instantly heard. Jisu was startled by it as Yeji only smiled widely.

She crouched down when two dogs came running down the big stairs in the middle of the room. A brown and a black one. 

"Hongsam~ Insam~" Yeji happily greets them like a mother greeting her kids after a few months of not being able to see each other. 

Jisu found this adorable and slowly crouched down beside Yeji, looking down at the dogs who are quite literally happily attacking Yeji. 

The smaller girl leans her head on Yeji's shoulder as the black one goes absolutely wild and jumps around the place while the brown one sat in front of them, seemingly just staring at Jisu out of curiosity.

Jisu slowly reached her hand out to try and touch the brown one when it licked her fingers, tail wagging. Looking like she's welcoming Jisu into their family.

Yeji takes notice of this and smiles even more widely. "Jisu! Hongsam already loves you!" she points at the brown dog who's now sitting in front of Jisu, obediently waiting for Jisu to pat him.

"You didn't tell me you had a dog??" 

"Well.. I get sad when I remember them, the condominium we live in don't really allow pets so I wasn't able to take them with me." 

"Ah, right. I forgot about that. Even Chaeryeong is upset that she couldn't bring her dogs with her." 

Yeji chuckles at that, she knew that too. Now, Chaeryeong's dogs are either at her sister's or at their parent's house.

Soon, Yeji stood up and carried the two dogs up the stairs as Jisu followed behind her. Yeji's house is really big, even the stairs are spacious. 

Once they were at the second floor, Jisu felt dizzy with how long the hallway was. She swears she could get lost in this hallway if she didn't follow Yeji.

Yeji kicks one door open and it revealed a very spacious room filled with a lot of things. From trophies, medals and little posters on the walls to the picture frames that were put up on Yeji's desk. 

Her bed was bigger than what they have in the condominium, though, Jisu could hear Yeji letting out a noise that can only be described as cringing. 

Jisu lets out a hearty laugh at this as Yeji puts Hongsam and Insam down on the floor, plopping down on her bed. 

"Do you not like your room? It looks cute." Jisu comments as she flips the switch before walking around in a circle, curiously looking around at the pictures and posters. 

She knew that Yeji has always been athletic and all but she didn't even know that the girl used to dance and even sing. That probably explained why she had a piano inside her room at the condo. 

"Uhh.. Not really, I used to love this room, not gonna lie, but um.. bad memories can ruin a good place." She mutters as she lazily takes off her shoes, letting it fall on the floor. 

Her dogs both run out of the room as Jisu still looks around. Inspecting the pictures. Seeing some of Yeji's baby pictures in a frame. 

"Hmm.. is that so?" 

"Yeah, I used to lock myself here before.." 

"Was it... when I left..?" 

Yeji rolls on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, she could still smell the old perfume she used to use back in high school. "Yeah.." She mumbles 

Jisu turns her head towards her and sits down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry.." With that, Yeji instantly lifted her head up to look at Jisu. 

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, "Why? That's all the past! You shouldn't apologize, see? I'm all happy and alright now." She says with a cheeky grin. 

Jisu smiles, "You sure you're happy?" 

"Of course, who wouldn't be? I'm with you after all." She playfully winks at Jisu as the smaller girl frowns at her before she bursts out laughing at what Yeji did. 

Yeji then soon laughed along with her, both their eyes turning into little crescents. Though, their eyes might disappear, they still see each other through it and they know, that seeing each other happy was enough to make them happy. 

Though, it wasn't long for the both of them to stop and finally calm down. Yeji stares at her and admires her face up close, ready to say something when the sound of a car made them both look out Yeji's window. 

It was followed by the sound of the gate being opened. And even if they don't look out the window, they both already know who it is that just arrived. 

"Is that your parents?" 

"Red car.. yeah, that's definitely my parents." Yeji said while looking out the window. 

And it was all so sudden that Jisu felt the strong wave of nausea and nervousness mixed together. She wanted to throw up at the moment but when she felt Yeji hold her hand, she snapped her head towards the girl.

Even if she doesn't tell Yeji about what she's feeling, Yeji could already tell what she's feeling. 

"It's alright. Whatever they say or do, tell me if you're uncomfortable with it and we'll leave immediately." Yeji tells her before bringing Jisu's hand up, closer to her lips. 

Jisu feels Yeji's lips ghosting on the back of her hand and it made her feel like she just got electrocuted, also making her heart beat faster than before. 

And even if the sound of her heart beating was so deafening and loud for her ears, she liked it. Because Yeji was the reason of why she's feeling something like this. 

She's alright as long as Yeji's the reason. And she knows that Yeji feels the same way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is about to end soon

Never in their life have they ever felt like they were about to be eaten whole by an object, let alone, the stairs. 

They didn't know walking down a flight of stairs would be so .... nerve wracking. 

What was there to be even scared and nervous about? They were only going to meet Yeji's parents who're quite homophobic.. 

Well, that was exactly the problem why the both of them were nervous. Jisu tightly held onto Yeji's hand as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

Judging by the way Hongsam and Insam were wagging their tails as they waited at the bottom of the stairs for the young couple made Yeji even more nervous. 

Hongsam and Insam acting all happy because they knew Yeji's parents were now home doesn't sit right with Yeji.

Yeji's parents used to hate the idea of having a pet in the house so Yeji had to force them to love the two dogs. 

As they now were at the bottom of the stairs along with the two, very happy and very excited dogs, Yeji feels the way Jisu's hand slightly trembles in hers. 

"Hey.." She silently calls out to the shorter girl. "Your hand, it's trembling like crazy." She chuckles as Jisu slightly pouts up at her. 

"Shut up.. I'm just.. I'm just so nervous, I don't even know what they think of me. Heck, I don't even know if they're expecting someone like me to be at their house." 

Yeji frowns at the smaller girl's statement. "Hey, what do you mean someone like you? You're saying that as if you're just some nobody that I picked up along the way." 

Jisu giggles at what Yeji said and leaned her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "That sounds stupid." 

"I know! That's why you shouldn't say it like that, because, you," Yeji points at Jisu, "Are one of the most amazing girl I've met.. our language doesn't have enough words for me to compliment a person like you." 

Yeji leans forward and simply rests her forehead against Jisu's. "Choi Jisu, your whole existence gives my life meaning.. I hope I make you feel the same way." 

If Jisu wasn't so nervous and so taken aback by what Yeji said, she'd probably laugh out loud or even shyly hit Yeji on her arm non-stop. 

But this just made her heart flutter and holy shit, she's now sure that choosing Yeji after the mess that they both went through was the greatest decision she's ever made in her entire life. 

As they both lean away, they hear the sound of the gate closing and getting locked outside. The sound made the nervousness come back again as they now hear the car's engine fading. 

"I totally forgot about them.." Yeji mumbles as she runs her fingers through her hair. Letting out a sigh as Jisu tries her best to not seem like she's trembling in fear. 

Yeji takes this opportunity to walk towards the door, with Jisu following close behind. 

She reaches out and hesitantly holds onto the knob as if it was burning hot and would instantly hurt her if she ever comes close to touching it. 

Though, she gripped it tightly, now hearing the car doors being slammed shut from outside. She lets out a shaky breath before turning the knob and pulling the door open. 

The two dogs pushes pass their legs and started to bark at the two figures who're now making their way towards Yeji and Jisu, the maid was following close behind them.

Jisu looks over Yeji's shoulder and sees a tall man wearing a black suit walking beside a shorter woman who looked sweet enough and instantly made Jisu feel calm.

The man on the other hand, had the same sharp and cold looking eyes like Yeji's. 

Now, Jisu is sure.. that these people are the people that they've been dreading to see. 

Once the two were close enough, they stop in front of them as Yeji slightly pushes Jisu back. Stepping away from the entrance so that the older couple would be able to enter the house. 

"Mom... Dad.." Yeji silently calls out as her parents walk pass them, "I didn't know you'd actually go. I thought you'd ditch us again just like the last time." 

Yeji's father responds with a deep voice, Jisu knew he looked intimidating, now he sounded intimidating. 

What was not there to be scared about? 

He turned his head towards the both of them, his eyes were scarier looking than Yeji's and Hyunjin's. Now, Jisu knows where Yeji and Hyunjin got those eyes. 

It was definitely from Yeji's father's side, the Hwangs. 

"I thought maybe it was time to visit you.. Also about the messages.." 

Yeji's mother chuckles as she takes off her shoes, setting it aside as she turns her head towards both Yeji and Jisu. 

"Our personal driver was the one who saw you out on a date with someone, though, what confused me is that he said you were with someone 'pretty'..." 

Her mom and dad both had this sharp look on their faces, as if they're watching both Yeji and Jisu's movements. 

They were definitely not happy about Yeji going on a date with a girl and not with a guy. 

At this point, Jisu wanted to leave that place. Wanted to just run out of the house and bring Yeji with her, heck, she'd bring Yeji's dogs with her too.

"Would you like to explain that?" Yeji's father asked, raising an eyebrow at the both of them. 

Yeji was about to say something when her father lifted his hand up, signalling for Yeji to stop talking. "But, before that, won't you be a good daughter and introduce us to your friend?" He pointed at Jisu who's standing behind Yeji. 

Looking like she just wanted to become invisible because she absolutely can't handle the way Yeji's parents are staring her down like they're both holding a knife against her throat. 

Ready to stab her if she said something wrong or something that has offended them without Jisu knowing. 

Yeji clears her throat, moving to the side to show Jisu, though, she still held Jisu's hand and that was a problem for both her parents. 

"Jisu, this is my mom and my dad," She stops and gestures towards her parents as Jisu tried her best to show them the most genuine smile she could pull before bowing in front of them out of respect. 

"And mom, dad.. this is Choi Jisu.." Yeji momentarily stops, turning her head towards Jisu as if she's asking for permission with what she was about to say. 

But she didn't get an answer because Jisu didn't understand what she was about to do. So, Yeji takes a deep breath before turning her head back towards her parents. 

"..The girl I'm currently courting.." 

The room went silent and the dogs were just sitting beside Yeji and Jisu's feet. 

No one dared to say a word. Yeji even started to regret what she just said, but there was no turning back. She had to say what she had to say. 

She's done with having to hide away and ignore her parents' homophobic comments when they obviously know that their daughter is gay. 

Her father clicks his tongue, slowly shaking his head, looking so disappointed while her mother on the other hand didn't even show any expression. 

But Yeji hated it. 

This is exactly why she didn't want to visit them in the first place and now Jisu fully understood why Yeji felt that way. 

Because she knew she wouldn't be accepted so easily. 

\-----

Jisu stayed in Yeji's room with her two dogs acting as her guards as Yeji stayed downstairs. 

Judging by the shouting and harsh words being thrown downstairs, Jisu assumed that they were arguing about something. 

And she knew it was about her and Yeji. There was no other reason for them to fight but just the fact that Yeji decided to date a girl. 

Jisu didn't like the sound that she was hearing, she was starting to feel guilty. Thinking that if she hadn't convinced Yeji to visit her parents, then they wouldn't be arguing right now. 

As she laid down on Yeji's bed, she couldn't help but think that maybe.. it was best if they leave immediately. 

That was probably the greatest thing they could do right now. To just leave so that Yeji won't have to stress about all this. 

Yeji didn't deserve to have such.. homophobic parents.. Jisu hated how Yeji had to go through this. 

Jisu wanted Yeji to not worry about anything anymore, she's been through enough bullshit already. But then again.. if they leave.. they won't be able to resolve this. 

Yeji won't be able to fix her relationship with her parents considering the fact that Yeji told Jisu that they never really bonded over a lot of things. 

She's even questioning them if she's really their daughter, that was how bad it is. 

No child should feel this way. 

And the fact that Yeji felt that way in such a young age made Jisu so sad, made her heart break. 

With a lot of things in mind, she takes her phone from Yeji's bedside table and decided to send Chaeryeong an update about what was happening. 

"Hey, Ryeong. I finally met Yeji's parents.." 

Jisu hits send and she isn't even expecting a reply, thinking that the girl is probably studying in her room alone.

But she was proven wrong when her phone dinged and vibrated. She immediately saw Chaeryeong's name pop up. 

"Call." 

Call? What did she mean by that— 

Jisu's thoughts were immediately stopped when her phone started to ring, without any other choice, she answers the call and immediately hears Chaeryeong's voice on the other side. 

"SO! What's up? What did the parents say? Also, where's Yeji unnie? Are they already planning the wedding?" 

Jisu chuckles at what Chaeryeong said, "God, Ryeong, I wish that was their reaction when they first met me.." 

With her tone, Chaeryeong immediately knew what she meant by it. Knowing that Yeji's parents weren't fond with the idea of the same sex, she could already tell what had happened earlier. 

"I'm guessing that they didn't like you.." She mutters and Jisu could only hum. 

"Ugh, unnie, that's such a bummer. I bet you, that my parents would be so mad and disappointed if they heard that Yeji's parents are like this." 

Jisu smiles when she heard Chaeryeong talk about her parents like that. Jisu hoped they were the same as Yeji's parents. 

Jisu could tell that Chaeryeong is very proud that her parents were alright with the idea of the same sex and the lgbtq community. 

"Ahh, I wish her parents were as great as yours, Ryeong. Honestly, I just want to leave right now." 

"Don't worry, unnie. I know that Yeji won't let them do anything that may cause you pain." 

With the mention of Yeji protecting her, Jisu felt her heart beat faster. She knew Yeji would do that.

She always did that, and she knew she wouldn't fail in protecting Jisu from her parents. 

"Well.. there is a slight problem with that, Ryeong." 

"Why? What is it?" 

"Yeji's arguing with her parents right now, they're downstairs and they're still going at it." She lets out a sigh as she could still hear them arguing downstairs. 

Jisu didn't want any of this even though Yeji's doing this to protect Jisu and finally make her parents realize that being with Jisu makes her happy. 

"Isn't that sweet though?"

"It is, for me, because I know that she's arguing with them for me. But.. Ryeong, I don't want Yeji to have a bad relationship with her parents. You know that's the thing I absolutely don't like." 

Chaeryeong knew what she meant. Jisu valued the bond of a family, the bond between siblings and parents with their children. 

To her it's very important and in general? It is indeed important to be close with your family, to understand what they're going through. 

To help each other with each other's struggles, this is probably one of the reasons why Jisu didn't want to leave Canada in the first place. 

Because her family is there, while, her only family here is Beomgyu. 

But having Chaeryeong and her other friends around made her feel like she's still at home with her family. Especially when Yeji came back into her life. 

It was refreshing and it gave her a good start. But now, knowing that Yeji doesn't really have a good relationship with her parents just makes her even more sad. 

"Then.. You should talk to Yeji unnie about it, I know she'll listen to you more than she listens to her parents. You can help her fix her relationship with her parents. This can also be a way for you to show them that you're a good person." 

Jisu thinks about it for a second, looking around Yeji's room before she hums. "I think that can work." 

"It will work! Trust me" 

Jisu smiles, knowing that what Chaeryeong is saying is true. It can actually work, and if it doesn't work.. it isn't Jisu's fault anymore. 

It would be Yeji's parent's problem if it doesn't work.

\----- 

The next morning, Yeji woke up early, but it seems that Jisu woke up earlier than her. 

Considering the fact that she woke up alone in her bed, suddenly she felt nervous. What if Jisu got interrogated by her parents? 

That would lead to Yeji having to argue with her parents again. She clicks her tongue as she slowly sat up from her bed. 

Hongsam and Insam immediately sat up and wagged their tail at her. Looking so happy just by seeing Yeji. 

Kind of reminds her of herself whenever she sees Jisu. 

She stands up, wearing the slippers that were neatly places beside her bed as she walks towards the door to leave. 

Where could Jisu be? 

Well, Jisu always wakes up earlier than her, but whenever she wakes up early, she'd always stay in bed. Scroll through her phone or just stare at the ceiling until she feels like she's spent enough time getting lost in her thoughts. 

As Yeji walks down the stairs, she hears someone possibly, cooking in the kitchen. At first she thought it was the young maid that they met yesterday. 

But as she walks towards the kitchen, she sees Jisu, seemingly having a hard time trying to cook without trying to make a mess. 

Flour was all over the place, egg shells were scattered and some were even on the floor or in a random place, like on top of the fridge. 

How the hell did it even got there?? 

Yeji will never know as she scratches her head. Jisu's cooking.. when she isn't really good at it. 

Yeji knows for a fact that Jisu.. isn't a pro at things that has to do with the kitchen or the word cooking. Chaeryeong was always the one who'd cook for them. 

If Yeji just watches Jisu makes a disaster in her kitchen, she fears that her parents might instantly kick them out of the house. 

In which, Yeji thinks, isn't such a bad thing. 

"I'm having a hard time trying to guess what you're trying to make, will it poison me?" She asks which made Jisu flinch. 

Startled as she wasn't expecting Yeji to be awake. "God, you scared me!" The smaller girl let out a sigh of relief. 

Knowing now that it was only Yeji and not anyone else. "Why didn't you let the maid cook? You know you can barely fry an egg." Yeji teases as she walks closer to Jisu, trying to see what kind of monstrosity she's doing right now. 

"Don't underestimate me, Hwang. If I plan on becoming a wife, I'd have to at least know how to cook." 

Yeji smirks at what the smaller girl said, leaning over her shoulder as she watches Jisu mix something in a bowl. 

"You don't have to worry about the food, I can cook good!" 

Jisu clicks her tongue, seemingly not believing what Yeji is saying. "And what makes you think that I'll be your wife?" 

She turns her head towards Yeji with a sly and teasing smile on her face as the taller girl leans away, both of her eyebrows raised. 

"I can't believe you're already turning me down, I haven't even proposed yet!" 

"Boo hoo, Hwang. Go make yourself useful and fetch me a spatula somewhere." With a pout and a frown, Yeji stomps away to take a spatula out from somewhere. 

Jisu snickers to herself knowing that Yeji's quietly sulking as she walks around the kitchen trying to find the spatula. 

When she did, however, found the spatula, she didn't give it to Jisu. Making Jisu wait. 

As Jisu gets impatient, she turns around to see Yeji holding the spatula, looking at her with a frown while leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Hwang. Yeji. I asked for that spatula 2 minutes ago." She cocks an eyebrow at the taller girl, putting both of her hands on her hip. 

"You look sassy." Yeji teases, flashing the smaller girl a cheeky grin as she tilts her head to the side. 

"Give it to me." 

"No." 

Jisu glares at her before walking forward, attempting to take the spatula from her when Yeji instantly moves her hand away. 

She was too quick that Jisu wasn't able to take the spatula away. "Stop! Give it to me!" Jisu stomps her feet on the floor as Yeji mocks her. 

"Hwang." Jisu warns as the taller girl only laughed. "You're being childish!" 

"Me?? Being childish? I wasn't the one who said upsetting things." She waves the spatula around in the air as Jisu rolls her eyes. 

Huffing, "You're seriously upset because I told you that I'm not going to be your wife?" 

"That's upsetting!" 

"You're a big baby!!" 

"I'm your baby!" Yeji counters, winking at Jisu over the counter as the smaller girl momentarily gets flustered. 

In an attempt to hide her blushing face, she runs around the counter to try and take the spatula away and also teach the taller girl a lesson for being such a tease. 

She instantly hits Yeji on her arm when she was close enough, it made Yeji wince but she instantly laughs out loud. Knowing that she has successfully gotten on Jisu's nerves. 

"Alright! Alright! I surrender, I'll give you the spatula." Yeji says while laughing as Jisu pouts up at her. 

"Good." The smaller girl then reaches for the spatula but Yeji only stares down at her. "In one condition-" 

"What?" 

"Give me a kiss." Yeji playfully puckers her lips only for Jisu to cover it with her mouth. "I will seriously change my mind and stop you from courting me if you don't stop." She warns. 

But they both know Jisu won't do that. She has already fallen deep, how could she even turn Yeji down at this point? 

Yeji's a charmer, it didn't even take long for Jisu to fall in love and become whipped. 

Or it might be just that Yeji knows her way to Jisu's heart. 

The taller girl laughs against Jisu's palm as she lowers her arm, handing the spatula over to stop the playful banter that they're currently in. 

Jisu flashes Yeji a smile, her eyes turning into little crescents as she did before turning around and walking back to where she was standing a few minutes ago.

Yeji only follows behind, watching as Jisu makes some weird concoction that she calls pancake mix. 

If Yeji was being honest, Jisu's doing a good job at it. But she's not doing a good job at keeping the kitchen clean as she works on the food. 

"You're like a sixth grader trying to cook pancakes for the first time." 

"Oh, shut up, as if you can do better." Jisu responds as Yeji chuckles. "Indeed, I can do better." 

"I'm not going to cook any pancakes if you keep on teasing me instead of guiding me." 

Yeji hums before tying her hair up into a high ponytail, "Alright, chef Jisu. I'll help you clean up the mess after we cook." 

Jisu smiles to herself as she keeps on mixing the batter, "Sounds like a plan." 

\---- 

A ton of burnt and disastrous looking pancakes later, they were finally able to cook a ton that are perfect enough for them to eat. 

Though, it's a shame that they literally wasted probably five pancakes that got burnt. 

They focused too much on making it look perfect that Yeji even momentarily forgot that she hasn't cleaned the kitchen yet.

As they neatly placed the plates on the table, the sound of someone going down the stairs were what caused them to stop. 

Yeji looked up and waited to see whoever it was that was walking down the stairs. 

It was her father, she should've known with the way his footsteps sounded heavy as he stepped on the steps.

Blinking, Yeji met eyes with him for a second before she turned away. She doesn't want to talk to him right now. 

She doesn't want her mood to be ruined because every word that will leave both of their mouths can lead to an argument. 

Jisu noticed that Yeji ignored her father. She planned on doing that too if only she didn't want to show that she's a good person. "Good morning, Mr. Hwang... would you mind eating breakfast with us?" 

Yeji instantly looks up at Jisu, eyes wide and uncertain with what she was trying to do. And it seems as if Yeji's father was a bit taken aback as well, he didn't expect any of them to invite him to eat with them. 

Let alone be it someone he isn't quite fond of.

He turns away, walking towards somewhere else before he spoke, "Clean the kitchen when you're done." 

That was all he had to say before he walked away. Jisu gulps, thinking that she shouldn't have done that. 

Yeji on the other hand did not like this one bit. The fact that Jisu made an effort to be nice towards her father and he just ignored it made her so irritated. 

Who is he to act like that towards Jisu? Even if he's her father, doesn't mean he can be disrespectful towards the people that Yeji deeply cares about. 

She grits her teeth as she held onto the utensils tightly. "Yeji-ah, it's fine." Jisu mutters a she gently held onto Yeji's hand. 

"I just can't stand them doing that, I wish I shouldn't have went here.." Yeji whispers under her breath. 

Now, Jisu felt bad. She knew she was the one who convinced Yeji to visit her parents, if only she knew how bad it is for her. 

She would've have convinced her in the first place. 

"I'm sorry.." She mutters, this made Yeji flinch. Her anger now instantly fading away as soon as she heard Jisu apologize. 

"Jisu, none of this is your fault. They're just both.. genuinely cruel.." Yeji chuckles lowly before stepping forward, pulling Jisu into a hug. 

"I was the one who convinced you to visit them—" 

"You only did that because you're a very family oriented person, I know that you just wanted me to fix my relationship with my parents, thank you for trying." Yeji mumbles as she plants a soft kiss on Jisu's forehead. 

"Are you sure it's alright??" The smaller girl mumbles against her chest. 

"Of course it is. Look, we don't need validation from them.. all I want is to be with you even if I can't fix my relationship with my parents." 

That was enough to reassure Jisu, that everything was fine even if they weren't able to fix anything. 

\----- 

Throughout their stay, both Yeji and Jisu decided to do chores even though the maid tried her best to stop them. 

But it seems that they would do anything as long as they have each other, wether it be just taking out the trash or washing the dishes.

The maid couldn't do anything else. Yeji and Jisu both agreed that the maid deserved to have a rest, and so they did a ton of cleaning. 

Just the two of them. 

It's what they say, you enjoy everything even if it's the most boring thing to do in the whole world, you'll enjoy it as long as you're with someone you like. 

With the person that makes you happy. 

Though, before they were even able to finish all the chores in a day, they got into a little argument. 

With Yeji telling Jisu, "I'm going to walk the dogs." 

And Jisu replies with, "We water the plants first." 

But how the hell were they going to water the plants when Yeji literally has a big ass garden in their backyard?? 

Honestly, Jisu didn't think this through, but she thought watering the plants would be very calming. As for Yeji, she thinks it's a waste of time. 

Knowing that it'll eventually rain and the plants would get water anyway. But Jisu forced her to agree and Yeji just couldn't say no. 

At first, Jisu took a bucket filled with water and ran outside where Yeji was waiting for her. 

"Why'd you take a bucket??" 

"To water the plants of course??" 

Yeji then bursts out laughing at Jisu, which caused Jisu to frown at her. Confused on why Yeji suddenly laughed out loud. 

"Why??" Jisu asks with a frown. 

"We have a hose!" Yeji says in between laughter and it kind of embarrassed Jisu a bit. 

She pouts, "Hey! Stop laughing!" Though, Yeji didn't stop. 

It was probably because of the way Jisu looked so enthusiastic, holding a bucket filled with water as she rushed outside. 

Though, it isn't Yeji's fault for not telling Jisu. She didn't even asked, she just went back in the house and just came back with a bucket of water in hand. 

Jisu now glares at her, she doesn't know what Yeji ate today that made her a bit goofy and made her tease Jisu almost the whole day, but Jisu isn't having it. 

She takes the bucket from the ground, still glaring at Yeji as she kept on laughing while holding the hose in her head. Both of her eyes closed as she laughed out loud, showing no signs of stopping. 

Jisu then splashes it at her without Yeji even knowing that Jisu would do something like that. 

Now, she was soaked and had finally stopped laughing as she stood there, in the same spot where she was laughing her ass of just a few seconds earlier. 

Eyes closed as Jisu was now the one laughing at her. Snickering as if she's mocking Yeji. 

"Oh.. That's how it is.." She mutters a she slowly made her way towards the faucet at the back of their house where the house was connected. 

Jisu was too busy laughing when Yeji turned the faucet on, causing the water to flow through the hose. 

Without any hesitation she fires the hose at Jisu, making the smaller girl squeak. 

"Yeji what the hell?!" She screams, looking down at her shirt and shorts. 

"Payback!" Yeji shouts as Jisu takes the bucket again, before running towards Yeji to splash it at her again. 

It seems as if they forgot what they had to do in the first place; watering the plants in the garden, as it turned into a little water splashing battle between the two of them.

At some point, the dogs came out through the back door from the kitchen and started to run around them. 

Causing the dogs to get soaked as well, Yeji even asked Jisu to momentarily stop so she could put the dogs back inside but Jisu never listened. 

Now, they looked like a mess, at least they were able to water the plants while they were splashing each other with water. 

What they didn't know was Yeji's dad was watching through the window of his office. Just silently staring as they run around the garden. 

Even Yeji forgot that her dad has a view of the garden. 

He can't just tell them to stop, can't he? So, he settles with just watching them. 

If he was being honest, this was probably the first time he saw Yeji acting all chaotic with someone else. He would always use to see Yeji doing something like this with Hyunjin. 

But not with another person. 

It kind of made him a bit happy, like he was relieved. Because Yeji is living her happy life with someone else.

\----- 

Time flew by so fast that in a blink of an eye, Yeji is already outside with Jisu, walking the dogs. 

Jisu looked so cute wearing Yeji's old jackets while happily walking along the street, holding onto Hongsam's leash. 

"Hongsam likes you a lot, huh?" Yeji comments, watching the brown dog wag his tail as he waits for Jisu to move on forward. 

"I know, I can even kidnap him already, he treats me like his mother." 

Yeji rolls her eyes at Jisu as she held Insam closely. She actually wanted to be the one to hold Hongsam's leash but the dog didn't want her to. 

Looking like he wanted Jisu to be the one to hold his leash. Insam was too chaotic and Yeji could not handle the way the dog goes crazy everytime. 

"I can't believe Hongsam picked you over me." 

"It means I'm a better mom than you." Jisu teases as she crouches down to pat Hongsam on the head. 

"Not true!" Yeji whines as she crouches down beside Jisu. Hongsam barks at Jisu and it made the smaller girl smile widely.

"Hongsam agrees with me!" 

Yeji frowns at the brown dog, having a staring contest with it as Insam squirms around Yeji's arms. 

"You're ungrateful." She says as Hongsam barks up at her, making Jisu chuckle. 

"See? He said I'm a better owner than you, I can take him with me now." Jisu laughs, her eyes turning into crescents as Yeji only stares at her. 

"It's fine, you both are mine anyways." The taller girl mutters a she lets go of Insam. The dog starts to run around as Hongsam does the same. 

Jisu playfully hits her hand, looking so flustered with what Yeji said. "What?? I'm right!" 

"Oh, shut up, Hwang." 

Before they knew it, they were already walking back the house. Yeji opened the gate and they both entered. 

"I want to be the one to cook tonight." Yeji mutters a they walk up the porch, the dogs running inside the house as Jisu opened the door. 

"Then, cook, I'll help you." 

Yeji laughs, scratching the back of her head. "I don't think the maid will let us to that since we did all the chores when it was her job to do those in the first place." 

Jisu could only hum, what Yeji said is true. The maid won't allow them to cook anymore, not when they gave her time to rest. 

She might lose her job if Yeji's parents found out that she's been resting all day, but Jisu doubts they'd do that.

She would think they'd be very proud of Yeji for doing a ton of house chores without being told to. 

As they enter the house, they were met by Yeji's dad who looked like he was waiting for them to arrive. 

Suddenly, the air around them became heavy and Jisu felt uneasy with it. 

"You're back, I've been waiting for you." He spoke, looking directly at Yeji and Jisu instantly felt relieved, knowing that she wasn't the one he would be talking to.

Yeji raises an eyebrow at him, confused. "Why?" 

"I need to talk to you about something." 

All his responds were making Yeji's stomach turn. Feeling like she's in trouble but she suddenly remembers that she's now an adult and she can now stand up for herself. 

"Alright." 

"I meant, in private." He gestures towards the stairs. As if telling Yeji that they need to talk upstairs so that Jisu wouldn't hear. 

Something about it was off but Jisu thinks that she might just be too paranoid. And that whatever Yeji's dad was about to discuss with Yeji isn't something bad. 

Yeji turns her head towards Jisu, as if she's asking if she'll be alright with being alone for a while. 

Jisu only nodded slightly as Yeji lets out a sigh. "Ok, sure. Let's talk."

The taller girl then starts to walk up the stairs and she was followed by her father. He didn't even bother looking at Jisu as he turned. 

Jisu thinks it was probably for the best as she follows them up the stairs only to rest inside Yeji's room. 

Whatever they were about to talk about does not concern Jisu, but she feels unsafe without Yeji around. 

She hopes their talk would be over soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is ending soon jshdhdh

Yeji was a bit anxious about the idea of talking with her father privately without Jisu. 

Because for all she knows, Jisu would have been kicked out while she was talking with her father inside his office. 

Yeji doesn't want that, she doesn't even know what his dad was planning or what he was about to say. 

She shouldn't have agreed and just stayed with Jisu. 

Jisu on the other hand, was left alone in their spacious living room, hogging the huge and soft couch to herself as the two dogs jump up to rest beside her.   
She doesn't think any of Yeji's parents would be happy to see her sitting on their couch like she owns the whole house. 

The dogs comfortably lay down beside her as she pats them gently while scrolling through her phone.

She's pretty good at multi tasking, just not cooking. 

As the silence slowly envelopes the room, she begins to feel calm and easy as she relaxes on the couch. 

It was good to feel like this again, without the feeling of she's going to get caught making herself feel at home in Yeji's childhood home. 

Though, it saddens her that she didn't feel welcomed by any of Yeji's parents, though, thanks to Yeji's dogs, Hongsam and Insam, she felt like someone in the home liked her at least. 

She smiles down at the dogs who're now starting to fall asleep beside her. This made Jisu smile and coo at them..

The two dogs reminded her of Hyunjin and Yeji for some weird reason. The two dogs always plays with each other and it reminded her of times where Hyunjin and Yeji would playfully fight each other everywhere. 

Like that one time they were so hyper at 3 in the morning that they accidentally broke Jisu's desk. Mind you that desk was big as heck and it's impossible for a human to break it in one try.

But the Hwang cousins somehow made a terrible miracle and broke it with Hyunjin getting thrown towards it by Yeji. 

It was ... something. 

The others were no help. Beomgyu and Ryujin were banging on the door, laughing their asses off while Jisu stared at her broken desk in horror. 

Add on the way Chaeryeong and Yuna became the source of the very dramatic and meme-y background music. 

And the sound they were making was the song in titanic, the one with the broken flute and stuff.

Nevertheless, even if it was a bad memory because of the way Jisu lost a desk and had to buy a new one, it was also a funny memory that she can keep on laughing at whenever she remembers it.

Her thoughts were cut off shortly as she hears someone walking down the steps. Jisu, thinking that it's Yeji, quickly whips her head towards the stairs. 

Though, who she sees made her freeze in her spot in the couch. 

Instead of Yeji, it was her mom. Seemingly making her way towards Jisu. 

Was this a plan? 

Jisu suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't really expecting to have a proper talk with any of Yeji's parents. 

Thinking that they'd just forever ignore her simply because they don't want their daughter to have a girlfriend. 

Yeji's mother slowly makes her way towards Jisu as she smiles down at the younger girl. She looked so much like Yeji when smiling. 

As Yeji's mother sits down beside her, she feels every part in her body go cold. She was so nervous that she wanted to disappear from her sight. 

"Since Yeji's talking with her father, I thought I could use this time to talk to you as well." 

Jisu blinks as she nods slowly. Now, she feels like she has to prepare herself if Yeji's mom asks her about something.

\----- 

Yeji enters her father's office, feeling kind of bored and nervous at the same time. But she's never going to let her nervousness get to her. 

This is only her father. She can go against him if she wants and he wouldn't be able to do anything. 

Just as she expected, her father's office was still the same. Bookshelves here and books there. Some papers scattered on his table, the window looked clean. 

He must have been cleaning it everyday, she does remember her parents being clean freaks. Always hated trash all over the house.

She would often get scolded when she was young, when she used to leave her toys in every corner in their house. 

Yeji lets out a sigh as she sits on one of the chairs inside his office. Looking like she's about to get intterogated for something. 

Her father on the other hand, sat on his chair behind his desk, looking like he's an old mafia boss with the way he wore a suit neatly. 

Though, his fingers weren't filled with expensive rings. He only had one, and that was his and his wife's wedding ring. 

Which is kind of sweet if Yeji might say. 

"So, am I in trouble?" She starts, picking at her pants as she doesn't even care enough to look back at her dad. 

He let out a sigh, "No. Not quite." 

"Then, are you going to start another argument perhaps?" Yeji says, a bit irritated. 

She knows that she shouldn't talk to her dad this way, but if he keeps on disrespecting her relationship with Jisu then they're going to have a problem. 

"No, Yeji. I'm not trying to and I'm not going to— at least try to listen to what I have to say first." 

"You know? The last time I heard that, I got punched afterwards. So, we may have a little problem about your request." 

He was a bit shocked with what Yeji said. They really never talked or asked each other what's up with their lives. 

Were they really that distant with each other that he didn't even know that Yeji got hurt in college. 

"Look.. whoever did that to you will pay, tell me their name and I'll—" 

Yeji raises a hand up in front of him. "No need to do that, it's all good. Now, can we please get a move on?" 

He blinks before nodding slowly. He couldn't believe how much Yeji has grown, actually. 

He didn't even know that Yeji could act like this. Her strong aura can shake everyone and that includes himself. 

If they weren't so serious right now, he'd probably smiled and complimented Yeji on that. 

"I just wanted to apologize. Yeji you know, we've been neglectful. Ever since you came in this world, if I asked you right now what was the most memorable and precious memory you had with us, I bet you'd have a hard time thinking of any... because there's none." 

Yeji listened carefully, it was actually the first time she heard her father say things that aren't harsh. 

She blinks and waits for her dad to continue. 

"I don't know what came over me but believe me, I didn't mean to argue with you yesterday. Your mom and I spoke last night about it... told me that we were too harsh with all the things we said about you and Jisu.." 

Yeji was actually surprised and amused. The way they realized their mistakes and the way they were able to remember Jisu's name was amusing and didn't fail to lift her mood up. 

When Yeji didn't respond, he continued. "I'm trying to learn. We're trying to learn, your mom and I. We were insensitive and were very ignorant, and I don't know how many days or months or even years it would take for you to forgive us.. but this is all I have to say-" 

He trails off as Yeji finally looks up at him. Staring directly in his eyes. 

He smiles. 

"I'm proud of you." 

That alone almost made Yeji tear up. Her childhood wasn't great, her high school life wasn't great either and by far the most terrible thing that she ever went through.

It felt like college was really going to be the moment where things in her life start to change. 

Where broken pieces gets picked up and gets put back to where it used to be. 

And Yeji is happy. 

She didn't even realize that she's crying when her father stood up and pulled her into a warm hug. 

It felt like home. Like she's really home. 

And finally she feels welcomed. 

Downstairs was very different from upstairs. Jisu and Yeji's mom were surprisingly getting along well. 

Jisu thought that Yeji's mom was rude and mean, but really, she was just scared that her child was starting to change and she wasn't even there to witness it. 

To witness her child growing and learning about a ton of things that she, herself don't even know about. 

It was great for her to know that Jisu is a kind and sweet girl. Even promising that she's going to take good care of Yeji in the future even if Yeji was the older one. 

The atmosphere downstairs was lively and filled with happy laughs while Yeji and her dad were being an emotional mess, trying to talk to each other through the tears. 

It was very weird but nevertheless, both Yeji and Jisu finally feel supported. 

Yeji's mom told Jisu stories about Yeji growing up. From the moment Yeji jumped off of their roof to the moment where she learned how to play the piano by herself.

Jisu could tell that she really is genuinely proud about her daughter. 

And if only they weren't so confident about Yeji knowing almost everything about anything already, they would've bonded with Yeji more as she grew. 

Maybe.. if Jisu weren't such a bitch to Yeji back then, they would probably become friends instantly. 

The time was so fast that in a blink of an eye, it was the next day already. Both Yeji and Jisu are now ready to leave and go home. 

Yeji's dad offered to just drive them home but Yeji thought it was fine to just walk home also Jisu felt shy and didn't want to bother them.

"I hope you visit us soon." Yeji's mom called out as they waved, slowly walking away from them.

As they got further away, Yeji smiles and it didn't go unnoticed by Jisu. 

"What's this? You see something??" Jisu nudges her arm as Yeji chuckles. "No, I just find it cute." 

"Cute?? Who??" Jisu raises an eyebrow at her as Yeji turned her head to face Jisu, still walking side by side. 

"You and Mom. You became close, did I miss something?" 

It was Jisu's turn to smile, but her smile was kind of teasing which made Yeji curious. "What? what's with that smile??" 

"Oh, it's nothing." 

"What?? Did you two talk or something?? Because suddenly you two are so close as if she didn't disapprove of you before." 

Jisu giggles, "Um, well, it's for us only. You don't need to know anymore." 

Yeji hums, eyeing Jisu suspiciously. "Does it have something to do with me or..?" 

Jisu playfully pushes Yeji away as they started to laugh at each other. "No, now stop being nosy." Yeji squints her eyes at her before wrapping her arm around Jisu. 

"Alright, fine." 

\----- 

On the way home they rode a bus, where Jisu fell asleep. 

She fell asleep in the middle of talking to Yeji about something. When the taller girl turned her head towards Jisu, she found that the girl has fallen asleep.

Usually, Yeji would wake her up by startling her to annoy her, but right now she didn't think of that. 

She thought of how Jisu was probably tired and she's not planning on making the smaller girl mad.

So, instead, she just leans back on her seat as she stares at Jisu's sleeping face. Looking as peaceful as ever. 

She looked like an angel is what Yeji is thinking at the moment. 

Yeji figured, Jisu must be uncomfortable with the way she fell asleep, so she reaches out and pulls Jisu closer to her. 

Making the smaller girl lean her head on Yeji's shoulder, hoping that her shoulder was comfortable enough for Jisu to peacefully sleep on. 

She slowly reaches out and holds onto Jisu's hand, and without noticing it, she intentionally woke Jisu up. 

She slowly moved, slowly opening her eyes and then blinking. 

"Is it time for us to get off?" 

Yeji turned her head towards Jisu. 

"Oh, no, sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're home." She holds onto Jisu's hand tighter as she mutters. 

Jisu lets out a tired hum, she must really be tired and sleepy. Yeji brings their intertwined hands up and planted a soft kiss against the girl's hand. 

"Let me sleep.." Jisu whines, trying to pull her hand away but Yeji didn't let her. Slowly and gently caressing the back of Jisu's hand with her thumb.

"I am letting you sleep." Yeji slowly moves her shoulder as Jisu leans on it. 

She waited for a response but she didn't get any, she slowly moved her head towards the sleeping girl on her shoulder and planted a kiss on her head. 

Finding it adorable that whenever Jisu falls asleep she'll always snuggles up closer to Yeji for warmth.

She's become more sweet and more affectionate as the days pass by. Yeji loves this side of Jisu.

Scratch that, Yeji loves every side of Jisu. 

Even if sometimes she gets super grumpy and would almost even argue with Yeji about anything, though the good part is she would always be the one who'd apologize whenever she knows she's the one at fault.

Or whenever she gets super happy and hyper about something that makes her excited and she starts to ramble about it to Yeji. 

Or the times when she just woke up and would always look for Yeji to give her a hug. 

Whenever Yeji asks her what it meant, she would always respond with "I get energy from you." in the cutest voice ever. 

All of those were the things that would instantly make Yeji's day. Just the thought of Jisu would even bring a smile to her lips.

One thing Yeji couldn't handle was whenever Jisu surprises her with kisses that she would not expect. 

Though it was all the source of Yeji's happiness. 

Jisu has always been the source of Yeji's happiness and now that her parents support them, she couldn't be more happier. 

She knew everything was alright and everything was indeed alright.

As long as she's with Jisu, nothing can go wrong. 

\------

A few more months pass by and it was now a week before Chaeryeong and Ryujin's graduation. 

Since they aren't in the same school, their graduation are being held in two different dates. With Chaeryeong's being first and Ryujin's being second. 

Chaeryeong's graduation was on Monday next week and both are practicing for it, so they were both quite busy while Yuna on the other hand doesn't have school anymore. 

It's summer for her now, all she had to do is wait for Chaeryeong and Ryujin's graduation and then they can all go on a vacation with the others. 

Though, there is one problem. Yuna is very emotional about Ryujin graduating and leaving their school. 

"Hey, Yuna, stop crying now, it's alright. You can transfer to Chaeryeong's school if you want to be closer to Ryujin's college." Jisu and Yeji both tried their best to get the girl to stop crying. 

"But unnie! My parents will definitely not let me!" She responds with tears in her eyes. Poor thing wasn't even able to wipe them properly. 

Yeji couldn't help but giggle though, but she soon stopped giggling when Hyunjin bonked her head. "Stop laughing at the poor girl, christ, Yeji, you're not fit to have a child." 

Hyunjin shook his head, disappointed as Yeji frowned up at him. "Shut up, you're not good with kids either!" She counters. 

He widened his eyes at her, offended, "What do you mean??? I'm good with kids!" 

"Oh yeah?? The last time you were able to take care of our baby cousin was three years ago, wanna remember why? Because you told her she was adopted that's why she looked nothing like her parents!" 

Beomgyu who was chilling beside Jisu bursts out laughing, he couldn't believe Hyunjin would do that to a child. "She was 15! A teenager wouldn't cry about that!" 

He tried to defend himself while Beomgyu kept on laughing his ass off to the side, almost even falling off of the bed. 

"Just admit that you're a bully and go!" 

Jisu clicked her tongue before turning her head towards the two Hwangs. "You both are terrible with children, Yeji I swear I'm not going to let you take care of our first born." 

"What?! I didn't make a child cry! It was Hyunjin!" Yeji frowned so hard while pouting that Jisu almost laughed but she was able to stop herself from doing so. 

Yuna was still sniffing and sobbing in front of Jisu so she couldn't just laugh so suddenly, "Shut it, Hwang." she warns before turning to Yuna and patting the younger girl's head. 

"Yeji, I think at this point you're never going to be able to play with your child while they're still a toddler." Beomgyu whispers as Hyunjin snickered. 

Yeji just glares at them before gently scooting over to Jisu, hugging her on her side before leaning her head against her shoulder. Muttering a soft, "I'll be a good parent, Jisu-ah~" as Jisu blushes. 

Yuna pouts as she sniffs, finally able to stop herself from crying when she saw what Yeji did. 

It was adorable and she instantly smiled. 

"Woah! Yeji good job!" Jisu teased, patting Yeji's head as the taller girl buries her face into Jisu's back. 

"On second thought, maybe Yeji will be able to play with her first born." Beomgyu comments as Hyunjin sits down beside Yuna. "Yuna, it's alright, just call Oppa and I'll be the one to fetch you so that you can see Ryujin." 

He pats Yuna's head as the younger girl slowly nods, now smiling but her eyes still had tears in them. 

Yeji looks up and smiles widely at Yuna. "See? This dumbass is going to be your uber everywhere, he can't say no even if he's busy." She reaches up and gently pinches Yuna's cheeks. 

Hyunjin flicks Yeji's ear because of the "dumbass" part as Yuna giggles. Jisu smiles widely at them but their moment was cut short with Beomgyu's phone ringing loudly. 

He stands up from the bed, "I'll be right back." He spoke before leaving the room to answer the call outside. 

Hyunjin and Yeji, thinking that it's probably Taehyun, shared a look and smirked. They were both about to stand up and eavesdrop when Jisu pulled Yeji by the ear, making the taller girl wince. 

"You two are not going to eavesdrop on Gyu, alright?" She glares at the both of them as they both sat back down.

Hyunjin lets out a sigh of defeat as Yuna chuckles at them. "Unnie, you and Yeji unnie look like girlfriends already." 

Hyunjin coughs as Yeji chokes. Right. They aren't together yet. 

Yeji's still courting even though they've kissed many times on the lips. Honestly at this point Yeji thinks when Jisu finally says Yes, Yeji would marry her straight away. 

Though, she doesn't think Jisu would agree on that. Effort is the key is what they always say. 

It hasn't even been so long since Yeji started courting the girl so she thinks it's fine if Jisu takes a long time in saying yes. 

"You see, Yuna. I'm still trying to see if Yeji would pull a Soobin and then reveal that she actually killed two people before we even met." 

"Hey! I would never kill anyone! Unless they're trying to flirt with you!" 

Hyunjin was dying of laughter beside Yuna with how stupid Yeji was with all the shit that she says. 

Well, still the same old Yeji. It was great to have things go smoothly again. For things to be alright again. 

Beomgyu slowly opens the door and gestures for Jisu to come outside. They all turned to him with a confused look on their faces. 

"What is it?" Jisu asks. Beomgyu only smiles slightly before pointing at his phone. 

"Someone wants to talk to you." He not so suspiciously says, Yeji gets curious about this but of course she wouldn't invade, so she lets Jisu stand up and leave. 

Both Yeji and Hyunjin now were the ones left in the room to talk to Yuna and keep her from crying again. 

As Jisu steps outside, Beomgyu gives her his phone and before she puts it against her ear she asks, "Who is this?" 

"Just talk to them, you'll see." He says a bit cryptic if Jisu might say. 

Letting out a sigh, she slowly puts the phone against her ear and waits for a couple of seconds before speaking. 

"Hello?" She says in perfect english, but what comes next instantly shocked her. 

"Julia, sweetie is that you??" 

She slowly looks up at Beomgyu and they share a look. 

That isn't good. 

\-----

And at last, it was Chaeryeong's graduation day. Yeji had to literally drive through a ton of things because the people she was attending with live in different areas. 

Like Taehyun, Ryujin and Yuna who all live an hour or so away. Hyunjin had trouble trying to bring Chan and the others. They're all being lazy again is what he said to Yeji through the phone. 

Beomgyu and Jisu were already there because they were the ones who went with Chaeryeong to where the graduation was gonna be held at. 

But nevertheless, they were able to make it in time. With Yeji barely even making it.

Nothing really interesting happened as they all just waited for Chaeryeong to be called on stage. 

Though Yeji could already feel the second hand embarrassment when Chaeryeong gets called on stage. She was sure these doodoo heads were going to scream their lungs out and act like fangirls when Chaeryeong's name gets called out. 

The worse thing about that is Chaeryeong's parents are there and also Chaeyeon's friends. Yeji would like to disappear right then and there. 

She turns to her side and sees Jisu sitting beside her and all the things that she's feeling suddenly went away. 

Because it was replaced it worry. 

But before she could even dive into her thoughts, they called Chaeryeong's name on stage. 

"Lee Chaeryeong." The man spoke into the mic and before anyone could even clap, Hyunjin and the others started to scream their lungs out. 

Just like the way Yeji thought they'd do. They were all too predictable that Yeji already shook her head before any one of them could even scream.

"GO RYEONGIE!!! BEAT THEIR ASS!!" 

"THIS IS NOT A BALL GAME BEOMGYU!!" Soobin was the one who screamed the second time. 

"YOU MIGHT HAVE SKIPPED A LOT OF CLASSES BUT AT LEAST YOU GRADUATED!!" Ryujin screams through the claps and whistles. 

"I think I want to leave.." Yuna mutters as Yeji chuckles, she feels the same. 

They already feel the embarrassment that Chaeryeong is currently feeling as Chaeyeon and her friends snicker at Chaeryeong's friend group.

Yep, they're definitely the most nosiest group in that place at the moment. 

Jisu on the other hand was just slightly smiling as she claps beside Yeji. The taller girl was quite worried. 

After that thing last week with Yuna crying and all, Jisu's been ... quite distant and even though Yeji doesn't want to show it, she feels kind of sad because of it. 

She doesn't know what wrong she did or if it's her fault for why Jisu was acting this way but it made her a bit down that sometimes she thinks too much about it. 

That sometimes she all caught up in her thoughts that she half of the time she doesn't even remember little things. 

She really needs to know what was going on. 

Before they even know it, it was Ryujin's turn to graduate. Like Chaeryeong's was just yesterday (Chaeryeong did indeed graduate yesterday) 

But this time as they cheered and screamed at Ryujin like the embarrassing fucks they are, Yuna slowly broke down into tears. 

She wasn't able to stop until Ryujin was finally allowed to walk up to her and pull her into a tight hug. 

Good thing Ryujin's parents approve of them or else Yuna would be crying alone with the older ones. 

"Yuna, come on, don't cry. Didn't Hyunjin already told you that he'd fetch you whenever you want to see me?" Ryujin mutters a she looks up at Yuna, gently wiping away her tears. 

"I know, but it isn't the same without you in the same campus as me." Yuna mumbles as she sniffles. 

The others watch this from a far and they were literally melting. Hyunjin and Chaeryeong were mumbling words like, "When I meet someone.. it's going to be over for y'alls." 

Yeji watches this with a smile, arms crossed as she leans on a wall. She was enjoying this when suddenly Jisu pulled her out. 

Pulling her in the parking lot. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yeji finally got the courage to ask after a few days of noticing the way Jisu's behavior suddenly changed. 

The smaller girl didn't respond and opened Yeji's car door, not even sparing Yeji a glance as she went inside. 

Yeji wordlessly went in as well, turning on the car as she waited for Jisu to say anything else. 

"Drive." 

"Where?" 

"Anywhere, just a place where you find peace." Jisu mutters a she looks out the window. 

Yeji isn't sure about any of this but she obliges. Not even asking further because all of this is just too much for her. 

It's safe to just do whatever. 

\------

Just like Jisu said, Yeji drove to a place where she thinks they could find peace. She drove them to the beach. 

And as the sun slowly goes down, Yeji hesitantly leaved the car as Jisu left without any hesitation. 

It was just weird. Jisu wasn't acting normally, Yeji knew there was something in her mind for the past few days yet she wasn't telling Yeji anything. 

Yeji would be lying if she said she isn't scared of what was about to happen. 

"Jisu.. is there something on your mind?" 

Jisu slowly turned her head towards Yeji, "Why do you ask?" 

"It just feels like.. you've been having a hard time on stuff. I've noticed that you've been .. somewhat off. Did something happen?" 

There was a pause. Silence. 

All Yeji could hear was the quiet sound of the water washing up along with the beats of her heart, so close in her ears. 

This wait was very nerve wracking. 

"Yeji.. when did you start to.. feel something towards me?" Jisu's question was random. 

Out of the ordinary, she never really asked Yeji this kind of question before. So, Yeji feared that she'd stutter. 

She takes a cautious step towards Jisu, the girl didn't seem to move or react so she moved a little closer.

"I.. I don't know. I don't know the specific day or time.. I just felt it." 

"Felt what?" 

Jisu's eyes were staring right at her, looking like she's trying to see if Yeji would say a lie. 

But how could one lie about something like this? Yeji won't and she never will lie about it. 

Whatever answer that comes out of her mouth, came from her heart. 

"Felt the need to always get your attention, the need to always see you around the halls. It's such an overwhelming feeling that.. I don't even know how to describe it." Yeji chuckles to herself a she looks down at her feet. 

"One day I just... suddenly wanted to see you smile at me.. like the smile that would say that you're really happy to see me. That was.. the only thing I knew that I felt.." 

Jisu takes a step towards Yeji and Yeji tried her best not to move forward because she really wanted to be closer to Jisu. "Even when I hated you?" 

"Even when you hated me.." Yeji confirms, slightly smiling down at the smaller girl. With what little space they have. 

Jisu lets her eyes travel around Yeji's face until it lands on Yeji's lips. Her arms moved, carefully as she reached up and cupped Yeji's face. 

Wasn't hard to understand what was about to happen as Yeji closed her eyes and leaned in. Capturing the girl's lips in hers. 

They've done this before, but this time, both of their feelings exploded. It was all over the place as Yeji's lips moved along with Jisu's. 

Like they were agreeing with each other. Like they both knew each other pretty well. 

A perfect fit.

The kiss didn't last long though as Jisu slowly moved away. They stared at each other for a bit before Yeji spoke. 

"What does this mean..?" 

"This can mean whatever you want it to be.. if we have the same thing in mind then I'd love that." Jisu giggles as Yeji smiles widely. 

"I love it .. I love everything, I love you." Jisu said all in one breath that almost made Yeji faint. 

Luckily she didn't. 

"Was this what you've been thinking of? A fancy way to make us official?" Yeji jokes as Jisu slightly smiles. 

"That thing is another. There's something more." 

Yeji cocks her head to the side, a bit confused on what Jisu meant. "What do you mean? Do you have other news for me?" 

The look on Jisu's face was serious and she looked a bit hesitant and that made Yeji's smile drop. 

"Why? What's wrong? What's the problem??" 

Jisu slowly shook her head. "Yeji.." 

Yeji waits as she stares down at Jisu with curious and worried eyes. 

"My mom wants me home." She says and Yeji slowly smiles, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Ah, Jisu you scared me, why were you so serious about going home? It's no problem! I can drive you home to your parents if you wan—" 

"In Canada." 

Yeji physically stops as Jisu now looks down on the sand. Trying to avoid Yeji's expression that was about to turn into a sad one. 

"Wh-what?" 

"My mom wants me to go home.. in Canada."


	27. Chapter 27

"You're leaving." 

"I know.." 

Yeji stares up at the ceiling of her room. The lights were off and the moon was their only light source. 

"... do you really want to?" with that question, she feels Jisu shift beside her on the bed. 

But she didn't move to look beside her, she felt like she didn't have to. "Do I want to leave? Of course I don't." 

Jisu scoots closer to her even though Yeji's still staring up at the ceiling and not at Jisu. 

"But then.. your mom wants you to.. right?" 

Finally, Yeji turned to look at her and even though it was dark inside the room, Jisu could see Yeji's frown. 

She could feel the confusion and sadness that was radiating off of Yeji's expression. Jisu hopes she can answer Yeji's question properly. 

"Exactly.." 

"And let me guess," Yeji abruptly sits up from the bed before looking down at Jisu. "You're not able to protest because you know you'll have to struggle with forcing them to agree." 

Jisu didn't say a word and just nodded, still staring into Yeji's eyes. 

Unreadable. Jisu doesn't know if Yeji's mad, disappointed or what, but she knows Yeji isn't ok with any of this. 

They're official now! Shouldn't they be happy because of that? 

It was just the wrong timing to say this to Yeji. Jisu knew if she told Yeji about it right away, the older girl would think that she's never going to be able to get together with Jisu. 

Jisu knows her too well and she'll definitely think like that. 

Yeji didn't even expect it to be like this, she noticed that Jisu's been acting weirdly for the past week but she didn't know it would be about this. 

About her leaving. 

Yeji could take anything, really. But Jisu? Having to go home and would possibly not be able to see Yeji ever again? Call Yeji selfish but that's too much. She understood that her parents and other relatives would miss her and would like to see her. 

But she has the right to be sad about this too. Not to mention that Jisu kept it a secret for a week before even telling her. 

She could've thought of a way to try and help Jisu convince her parents into agreeing with Jisu just staying here, where Yeji is. 

"Jisu, I understand. I really do, but why? Why would you keep it from me for a whole week? Why didn't you at least tell any of our friends? Or.. why didn't Beomgyu tell me..??" 

Jisu bit her lip. She's hesitant. Hesitant to answer Yeji. 

"Yeji.. everyone knew." 

Yeji stops and it's as if she was a robot that lost all electricity that ran through her body to help her stay alive. 

Everyone knew and they kept it. 

".. Jisu, what's this all about?? Why didn't they tell me?? Why didn't you tell me???" 

"Because I knew that if I did, you'd be sad, I knew that you'd be upset even if you tell me that you're ok. You're always like that.. and I hate it whenever you feel that way. I don't want you to be sad anymore, Yeji—" 

"I am feeling that right now." Yeji was fast to cut her off. Even if her tone was calm, Jisu knew she was starting to get mad. 

"Can't you see? I'm upset right now, not only because you're leaving but also because you didn't tell me.. Everyone knew except me! Why is it like that, Jisu??" 

Jisu lets out a shaky breath as she sees Yeji's pained expression. The same expression she saw when Hyunjin blurted out everything that happened in the past. 

Why did things go like this? Jisu never wanted this, she just didn't want Yeji to feel sad again. 

Because as soon as Jisu heard her mother's voice through the phone, she knew she couldn't protest. She knew she won't be able to change their minds. 

And it would be a matter of just ignoring her parents until they get so pissed that they would be the ones to come to Jisu just to see her. 

But it doesn't work that way. Jisu can't argue with her parents, especially with her dad. 

Jisu slowly reaches up and caresses Yeji's cheek, pulling her closer until both of their foreheads touched. 

"I'm trying.. trying to find a way to stay.. You don't know how much I want to stay here. To be with you." 

Her eyes were closed as she mutters the words. Hoping that Yeji would understand her struggle in trying to find a way to talk to her parents about this. 

She knew that she didn't want to leave, she wants to stay here. To stay with Yeji. To be with Yeji.

"I just didn't want you to feel like you won't be able to see me or be with me ever again.. I don't want any of this to end like that.." 

Yeji slowly opens her eyes, their foreheads still touching as she reaches up for Jisu's hand that was resting on her cheek. 

"You're right.. that's what I'm feeling right now. Jisu, I'm scared... that this may be the only time where I could be with you, where we're both finally feeling the same thing.. I don't want any of this to end up being just a memory." 

If anyone saw and heard them right now, they would have thought that this was cute and romantic but because of the situation, both Jisu and Yeji just feels sad. 

Yeji's happy that they're finally official, but what will it do if Jisu's leaving anyways? It's like celebrating something that isn't even relevant anymore. 

"We both know we don't want to just end up in each other's memories.. " 

Yeji hums in agreement, "That's why if only you told me sooner about this, we would've thought of a way. I could've helped you." 

"I know," Jisu sighs, "I'm sorry. I was being stupid." 

"It's alright, it's fine." Yeji moves away before planting a soft kiss on Jisu's forehead. 

It was just a simple kiss but it was meaningful. It helped Jisu feel calm, like some of her worries have been swept away with Yeji's simple gesture. 

"Don't keep things like this to yourself again, we're together now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm willing to help with whatever you need help with." Yeji reassures her before pulling her down to lay on the bed with her. 

Jisu gets pulled into a hug as she lets Yeji pull her down. 

"When are you leaving?" Yeji whispers as Jisu buries her head into the crook of Yeji's neck. 

"Next month." Jisu mumbles. 

"See? we have a whole month, we'll be able to convince your parents just in time before you leave." 

Yeji knows Jisu isn't sure about this and she knows that she, herself, isn't even sure about this either. 

After all, it would always be up to Jisu's parents and up to Jisu. But since Jisu already didn't want to go, her parents are the only ones left that they have to talk to. 

"I'll find a way... we'll find a way." 

\----- 

"Let's face it, Yeji. You can't." 

Hyunjin hated disagreeing with Yeji about stuff, especially with things like this. He knew that Yeji wouldn't be able to convince Jisu's parents. 

If Jisu said that she can't convince her own parents, would they even be convinced if some random girl would try to convince them? 

Of course, they still wouldn't. 

"You must be kidding, right?? I can't believe you're doubting me." Yeji scoffs as she runs her fingers through her hair. 

They were currently inside Hyunjin's dorm along with Chaeryeong, Yuna, Ryujin and Beomgyu who Yeji called to come over. 

"Actually, Yeji unnie, I think I agree on Hyunjin oppa." Chaeryeong spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "I'm not saying that you can't convince them, all I'm saying is that what if they don't care about the things you say?" 

"Right," Ryujin mutters. "What if they don't care with whatever valid reason you have? All they might be thinking about is getting their daughter to come home." 

Yeji pushes her lips together, creating a thin line in the process as she squints her eyes. Looking at nothing in particular. 

She knew the two younger girls had a point. Jisu's parents might not listen to her and if they really don't listen to her, they'd run out of things to do. 

She'd lose Jisu completely. 

"You know, Yeji, I'd love to talk to uncle and auntie about this, but considering the fact that they wouldn't even try and listen to Jisu makes me think that they won't listen to their own nephew as well..." 

Beomgyu scratches the back of his head as he spoke. "But it always wouldn't hurt to try.. right?" He continues, slightly shrugging like he was asking for reassurance from the others. 

Reassurance that it indeed wouldn't hurt to try. 

"Well, that's the thing, Gyu. It will hurt to try. If they don't agree with Jisu staying here with us, it will hurt and it will be sad for all of us." Yeji fiddles with her fingers as she spoke. 

It was true. Yeji won't be the only one that would be affected by this. Their friends would also be sad if Jisu left. 

They don't even know if Jisu's parents wants her to come home just to take a short vacation or they want Jisu to come home and live with them again. 

Yeji hopes it isn't the second one, but like before she could only hope. 

"Then.. why don't you try asking your parents for help, unnie?" Yuna hesitantly suggests. They know everything's alright with Yeji's parents now. 

Though, they aren't sure if Yeji is comfortable enough to finally ask them for help with these kind of things. 

They all turned their attention towards Yeji after Yuna asked that. Yeji bit her tongue as she lets her eyes look at everywhere but her friends. 

She did thought of trying to ask her parents for help before, but how could they help with it? 

It's not like they could convince Jisu to call her parents and then let Yeji's parents talk to them. 

That would've been.. weird and awkward for the both side. 

Yeji doesn't even know if they're willing to help her with that. 

"I don't think.. they'd agree either.." She answers after seconds of hesitating. Hyunjin gives her a confused look. 

"What do you mean they won't agree?? They're fond of Jisu now and I bet they'd be as devastated as us if they hear about the news of Jisu leaving." 

Yeji shoots him a glare, a warning to shut his mouth but he didn't care. "Come on, stop being shy towards your parents. If auntie finds out that you didn't even try asking for their help she'd be very upset." 

The others nodded in agreement as Yuna smiles widely at Hyunjin for backing her up. 

"Well, you see, the thing is, what can they do??" 

Yeji asks, looking at each and every one of them. Waiting for their answers, but everyone seemed to not know the answer to her question. 

Beomgyu scratches the back of his head, looking down on the floor as the others looked like they were trying to think of something that Yeji's parents would be able to do to help keep Jisu from leaving. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at Yeji but he also couldn't answer her, because, of course! What can Yeji's parents do? 

Jisu's parents don't even know about Jisu's relationship with Yeji yet, they would be very shocked to hear it from someone else. 

Especially from two people who're claiming to he Jisu's girlfriend's parents. 

Now, that would give them a much bigger problem and they might even get Jisu's parents angry. 

"See?? No one knows what my parents would do to help if they agreed on helping me." 

"It's because we don't have a solid plan yet. All we've been doing is just thinking of reasons to tell Jisu's parents hoping one of those reasons would actually help." Ryujin shrugs as she shifts in her seat. 

"We have no solid plan yet because I only found out about it yesterday! If only you told me sooner, I would've already thought of a plan." Yeji playfully rolls her eyes at them.

She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed, they should've just told Yeji secretly. 

But she guesses that it was better this way, no one wants a fight to break out anyways. 

"We're sorry, alright? Jisu unnie told us not to, we can't just ignore that simple instruction from her." Chaeryeong was the one who answered for all of them. 

Now feeling bad that Yeji wasn't even aware that Jisu was leaving until yesterday. They just didn't have the heart to tell Yeji themselves. 

Also, it may hurt more if Yeji found out about it from someone else first and not from Jisu. 

Yeji could only sigh, she can't really get mad at them, can she? 

"It's fine, we just have to think of a way to get Jisu to stay without her parents disapproving." 

"Why don't you just tell her parents that Jisu doesn't want to leave because of you?" Hyunjin shrugs. He said it as a suggestion but before Yeji could even reply Ryujin instantly spoke. 

"Are you forgetting something?? They're not official yet!" She says with a frown as if she's accusing Hyunjin for being rude. 

"Hyunjin.. that's kinda insensitive of you.." Beomgyu comments, sounding all too dramatic as he snickers afterwards. 

Making Chaeryeong, Yuna and Ryujin snicker as well.

Hyunjin chuckles, "Oh, shit, right! Sorry, I forgot—" 

"No? We're together already." Yeji cuts Hyunjin off before he could even finish what he was about to say. 

And it's as if Yeji said something so shocking that they all shut their mouths. 

They all looked like they'd be punished if they ever made a single movement or even made a sound. 

Which was kind of hilarious for Yeji before she realized why they acted like cockroaches trying to act invisible when they're already obviously caught. 

She clears her throat before flashing them a very awkward smile. "Um.." 

"Unnie, since when..????" Yuna asks, looking like she was about to scream because of the way her lips were trying to curl up into a wide smile.

Yeji looks away, forgetting that she hasn't told them. She thought they already knew considering the fact that they were the first ones that knew about Jisu leaving to go home in Canada. 

Now, she has to be the one to announce it to everyone.. unplanned. Well, she would've prepared, if only Jisu said anything about it. 

She looks back at them, scrunching her face up as they all look at her expectantly. 

Don't get her wrong, it's just that, everyone in front of her all have answers that would shoot out of their mouths instantly as soon as Yeji confirmed it and told them when they made it official.

Yeji simply cannot handle the upcoming interrogation from them since she has other things in mind like; Jisu leaving the country in a month. 

Well, it's not like those two aren't important. But then again, them being official would be nothing if they failed in not convincing Jisu's parents to let their daughter stay. 

"..since yesterday." She mutters and she regretted speaking as soon as the five in front of her cheered. 

What is this a ball game?? 

Yeji covered her ears as the others made noises that she believes that humans aren't able to make. 

Hyunjin faked crying as he knelt on the ground as Beomgyu comforted him. Yeji doesn't even want to know what furniture the three younger girls broke when she heard a crash on the other side of the room. 

She's not going to be able to escape them now. 

\----- 

Jisu takes a walk. Like a walk to clear her mind. If Yeji was having a hard time thinking of a way to talk to Jisu's parents then Jisu's having a hard time trying to keep up with her. 

Yeji is so eager to think of a way, while Jisu's just getting frustrated because her mom would always call to keep herself updated with her daughter. 

She feels stupid to be just walking around town without anyone else with her. She should've brought someone else with her, like Chaeryeong and Yuna. 

Or maybe even Ryujin and Beomgyu, they would've kept her from feeling down. 

Because ever since she talked to her mom last week over the phone, she couldn't help but think, maybe this is really what was about to happen to them.

Maybe her future really isn't in Korea but in Canada. She doesn't know for sure, but each second, minute, hour and day that passes by, she gets closer and closer to the day where she really has to leave.

And they need to act fast if she doesn't really want to leave. She doesn't even have a reason to leave but then her mom suddenly called and then there was one. 

How could she leave when this is where she finds happiness? When where she is right now is where she learned to be strong and not run away from problems anymore?

Where she met the person that made her strong. She thought everything was going to be alright, but why is everything suddenly turning to a path that Jisu didn't pick?

She felt like she isn't in control in her life anymore. If she was brave enough, she would've already told her parents that she didn't want to leave. 

That she has Yeji and that she doesn't want to leave her. She can't even bring herself to think about what Yeji would do if they weren't able to convince her parents. 

Yeji's pained expression would always cross her mind and it upsets her every time.

Was there even a way for her to not leave? She knows there is a way, she just couldn't think of a proper way that can actually work. 

As she walks around with a ton of people around her, she sees a group of people. 

Familiar and unfamiliar ones. At first she sees Chaeryeong's sister and her friends, walking in a group. Looking like a mini army of pretty girls. 

Jisu, knowing that Chaeryeong's sister knows her, swerves the other way. Trying to hide from them because even though she didn't scream and shout for Chaeryeong during her graduation, she was still with the others who screamed. 

The embarrassment was just now kicking in. Not wanting to be embarrassed even more, she just tries her best to avoid them and it was a success.

Only if Yeji's old partner in their class didn't show up out of nowhere. Kim Jiwoo and her girlfriend Ha Sooyoung came out of nowhere and Jisu was quick to look away. 

Who wouldn't hide when you literally acted so rudely towards a student just because you were jealous? because Jisu would. 

And that's what she's doing right now. But she isn't fast enough for Jiwoo as the girl with bangs waves at her animatedly. 

Jisu had no other option but to shyly smile, even nodding because it would be weird and a bit rude if she just turned away and left. 

Though, before they could even talk to each other, Jisu already turned away and left. It was too awkward for her. 

She kept on walking until she bumps into someone, not a stranger, but kind of in a way. They just didn't get close after all the mess was done. 

Yeonjun, with his bright colored hair and tall build, towering over Jisu. 

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Jisu apologized, laughing awkwardly. The boy shrugged and flashed Jisu a smile. 

"That's kinda funny considering the fact that I'm really, really tall." He joked which made Jisu act less awkwardly in front of him. 

He looked and acted awkward as well, but he was more friendly than Jisu. 

"Right." Jisu mutters before chuckling. "What are you doing here? Like, without Yeji?" He asks out of curiosity. 

Jisu wasn't weirded out by the question, she was always with Yeji whenever she goes out. Wether it be just walking around, Yeji would be walking behind her or beside her holding her hand.

It would be the same whenever they walk around the campus. 

Hearing Yeji's name made Jisu's lips instantly curl up into a soft smile. This didn't go unnoticed to Yeonjun as he slightly smiles as well. 

"I think she's at Hyunjin's, she doesn't actually know that I went out..." 

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at her before looking straight ahead, just casually looking at people who're passing by. 

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble? Wouldn't she be mad that you didn't tell her that you went out?" 

Jisu slowly shook her head, "No. She isn't that type of girlfriend. She'd rather let me do whatever I want than just keep me in one place, she even said I must be bored because I'm with her all the time." 

She chuckles at the thought of Yeji suddenly pouting, thinking that Jisu must be getting bored of her. But Jisu knew she could never feel that. 

A day with Yeji would always be interesting and fun even though they'd be just lying around doing nothing. 

"Girlfriend? So, you're together now?" Yeonjun sounded a little shook, but it didn't surprise him knowing that the two girls were openly going on dates and people would even look their way sometimes. 

It isn't a secret that the two girls would act all sweet and even act like a couple in public. 

Jisu blinks, instantly snapping her head up to look up at Yeonjun. She was the one who got surprised with what she said. "Did I say that? Uhm, well, we are." 

She mumbles, fiddling with her fingers like she's nervous. Because she suddenly remembers why they're together now, because she was leaving next month and didn't want Yeji to keep on waiting. 

She knew that she won't be able to go back here if she ends up going back home in Canada. That was what her mother said. 

It was originally her father's idea, she couldn't even believe that her mother agreed. Maybe it was because they missed her and they couldn't keep on living without their daughter at home. 

In Jisu's opinion, they worry too much about her. She's already in college, she couldn't understand why they still treat her like a high school student. 

Or.. they might just be too traumatised because of the way Jisu instantly went home in Canada after living in Korea for a few months. 

Even though they never really know what pushed Jisu to come home ( because she didn't tell them anything) they were still worried and were afraid that they may trigger Jisu if they dared to ask. 

She clicks her tongue. She should've explained it to her mom over the phone, that might convince them not to force Jisu to come home. 

But Jisu couldn't bring herself to do so, knowing they might get even more worried, resulting to her having to really pack up and leave. 

"You don't sound happy about it though, is there a problem?" Yeonjun's question snaps Jisu out of her thoughts that were slowly devouring her consciousness. 

"Well, it's a long story and it's also boring.." Jisu reasons, not really sure if she trusts Yeonjun enough to share what was currently going on. 

But if she did trusted him, she would've ranted to him right then and there. 

The bright haired boy smiled as he tilted his head, "I got time? I also don't care if it's boring or not, if it's making you act like you just lost something important to you then it must not be boring, right?" 

He had a point. And Jisu hated that he had a point. She didn't really want to share, but does she have any options? 

Yeonjun's nice, he has always been, even back then in high school whenever Jisu would hang out with Beomgyu and Soobin. 

He would always be gentle towards the others. It must be because he's the oldest among their friend group but it may also be because he's just genuinely a really nice person. 

So, Jisu lets out a sigh and shrugs. "Then.. I can tell you some, I guess." She starts walking slowly, she has nowhere to go but she walks and Yeonjun follows. 

"My mom called last week, he called Beomgyu first and didn't even call me directly. Probably to surprise me.." She starts as she squints her eyes at everything she looks at, silently inspecting them as Yeonjun nods at Jisu's words. 

"At first I was shocked, but then I got nervous when she said she wanted me home." 

"So, you're leaving?" 

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to.." 

"Then.. wouldn't it be hard if you really leave? Yeji would be.. upset. Considering the fact that you're official now." Yeonjun voices out his thoughts. 

Jisu knew he's right, but she thought she could think of something that may make her stay that's why she made things official with Yeji. 

After all, it wasn't her intention to leave this country in the first place. She wasn't the one who wants to leave, it was her parents who wanted her to come home. 

Did she have a choice? Yes, she did, but if she chose that choice, she might get into an argument with her parents. 

They were only worried about her and Jisu can't get mad at them for feeling that way. 

No one was to blame in this situation. Jisu sighs, defeated. Because she didn't think it would be this hard to think of something and do something without making a mess. 

Without things turning into another problem. 

They're done with the drama, all she wants is to be with Yeji. With Hwang Yeji who makes her feel all the love in the world. 

With Hwang Yeji who would always be there by her side, and she wanted it to stay that way. 

"I know, we still have time left but we're already struggling to think of a way.. that's just the problem right now. I obviously didn't think this through." 

Then there was silence between them. Yeonjun looked like he was thinking of something to ask Jisu as Jisu waited for him to say something. 

Though, the atmosphere around them is light, Jisu felt like she's carrying the whole world on her shoulders with the way she's thinking too much. 

She could just talk to them and argue to get her way but.. she knew it will upset her parents. 

And if she doesn't talk to them and tell them about the things that she wanted to tell them, Yeji would be upset. 

Because she would be leaving. 

Her friends wouldn't like that. Her friends would definitely be upset, especially Yeji. 

Because she's the girlfriend, and if Yeji even gets mad, Jisu wouldn't be able to blame her, because she has all the right to be mad. 

"Do you.. really love Yeji?" 

That was the words that left Yeonjun's mouth. He sounded like he didn't mean to hurt Jisu by questioning her decision, but it did sound that way. 

Jisu instantly looks back at him with a frown, almost even turning into a glare. 

He meets her gaze and there Jisu can prove that he didn't mean to be a bit.. rude or disrespectful or doubtful with his question. 

It was just one genuine question and Jisu bets that her friends would've asked her the same thing. 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"Because, it looks like you forced yourself to make things official with Yeji because you knew you'd be leaving. If a random person heard of this situation without knowing what you really meant to do, they would easily think that you're doing this on purpose to hurt Yeji." 

Yeonjun explained, even shrugging in the end. Though, he meant no harm in this. It was just what he's thinking. 

"Right... I get what you mean.." Jisu mutters, she does get what he meant. It does look like that. Like she's making Yeji wait.

Like she's getting her hopes up. 

But Jisu didn't want to do any of those things. She genuinely- 

"So, do you really love Yeji?" 

There it is again, that question that almost boils Jisu's blood. But she keeps herself calm. It's just a question that she could simply answer. 

"I do... I really do. God knows how much I do. It's just the situation that's making this look like I don't." Jisu answers honestly. 

Her answer was enough to prove that she really does. Yeonjun smiles again, "See? Do you remember me asking you the same thing before? But with Soobin?" 

That was what it was. That's why Jisu hated that question, because it reminded her of the time that Yeonjun asked her the same thing. 

Back then, Jisu hesitated to answer. Because she knew if she said yes, Yeonjun would easily see through her lies. 

And it wasn't only Yeonjun who saw through her lies. Yeji also saw it. Saw the way she acted with Soobin, saw that it was all so fake. 

"I remember." 

Yeonjun chuckles, looking back at it, to him it sounds so stupid now. It's not as serious as it was back then. 

"You sound more genuine now than before." He turns to her and flashes her the biggest smile he could do. "I hope you know that Yeji literally brags about you every time, it's starting to even hurt our ears." 

Jisu suddenly blushes at the thought of Yeji just rambling on about her and about the things she does. She instantly turns away as Yeonjun laughs. 

"I hope you'll get through this. I genuinely think you two will last longer than me and that dummy, Soobin." He gently pats her shoulder before running his fingers through his hair. 

"I also hope Yeji knows what I told you about her..." Jisu jokingly says, but deep inside she means it. 

Yeonjun nods, "I'll see you around." he waves at her before walking off. 

It may be the most random encounter and conversation she's had with Choi Yeonjun but at least she was a bit relieved. 

She reassured herself that they would be able to get through this without any tears being shed. 

She isn't going home, she's not going to even if she's being forced to. She's not leaving her friends. 

She's not leaving Yeji. 

Jisu walks back home after that, she's suddenly confident about everything. 

She knew she can do it, they can do it. They can make her stay, she just has fo believe in Yeji and in herself.

As she walks back home to hers and Chaeryeong's shared condominium, she gets greeted by Yeji's car parking in the parking lot. 

Chaeryeong comes out first and soon Yeji followed. Jisu instantly smiles widely at the sight of the two. 

She takes a step towards them but as soon as her feet met with the ground, her phone started to vibrate and ring. 

Indicating that someone was calling her. She didn't look at her phone but she instantly walks to another direction to see who was calling. 

She thought it would be her parents and so she mentally prepares herself.

But as soon as she sees the caller ID, she lets out a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Beomgyu. 

She answers it quickly with a small smile. 

"Jisu! Thank God you answered quickly." 

Jisu instantly frowns, "Why? What happened?" 

"Auntie called me just a few seconds ago.." 

Jisu instantly feels her heart fall to her stomach. Feeling like she was about to throw up and then feeling her stomach turning. 

This was making her nervous, she lets out a shaky breath before responding. 

"What did she say?" 

"I accidentally.. told your mom that you kind of... were having second thoughts and your dad heard. He wanted you to pack your shit.. he sounded mad." 

She heard that right, her dad was mad and all the confidence in her body left all at once. 

What does she do now? 

\------ 

Yeji was standing in front of the vending machine somewhere around the buildings of the condominium. 

She wasn't really planning on buying anything, she has a ton of snacks in her fridge. 

She was just there to simply get some fresh air and clear her mind. Holding onto her phone, she suddenly remembers that when Chaeryeong went home, Jisu wasn't there. 

She taps away on her phone, planning on sending Jisu a text or just call her.

But she instantly stops when she looks up, seeing Jisu in front of her. Looking like someone ruined her whole world.

Jisu looked so upset and it instantly worried Yeji. 

The taller girl was about to walk forward and ask Jisu what happened when Jisu instantly walks towards her. 

Pulling her into a tight hug. 

This sudden action surprised Yeji, though she instantly hugs the smaller girl back. 

Jisu buried her head against Yeji's chest as she hugged her even tighter. She hugged her like she was about to lose her right then and there. 

It simply broke Yeji's heart. Jisu was acting like she's going to get taken away from her and Yeji doesn't even know why. 

"Jisu.. what happened?" She gently runs her fingers through Jisu's hair, hoping that this small gesture would make Jisu feel better. 

Though, Yeji thinks it didn't work as Jisu slowly shook her head. 

Yeji saw how upset Jisu was and didn't want to ask any further. So they just both stand there, in each other's arms. 

With each second passing by, Jisu's tightens the hug. It worried Yeji so much but she stopped herself from asking questions. 

In the end she couldn't do anything. She could only hug her back and plant a kiss on the smaller girl's head. 

"I don't want to leave..." Jisu finally spoke, mumbling against Yeji's chest. 

Yeji slightly smiles, "You aren't leaving. You're staying here, with me. With everyone, alright?" 

Jisu slowly lifts her head up, finally meeting the taller girl's soft gaze. Yeji pulls away from the hug to caress Jisu's cheeks. 

"Don't be so upset, trust me. You're stuck with me forever." Yeji smiles widely, her eyes turning into crescents. 

She looked so sure and so happy that Jisu couldn't help but smile as well, even though she knew... she won't be able to stay. 

But she holds onto the thought, that she'll be able to stay. 

"I hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

It was exactly 4:47 pm when Jisu was pacing back and forth inside Yeji's condominium. 

She didn't even notice that she's nervously biting onto her fingers as she walked back and forth. 

She held her phone tightly on her other hand as she kept on blinking and looking around, she's trying to think of places where Yeji could have gone to. 

Jisu didn't expect that it will turn out like this. With Yeji storming out of her condominium because she was so angry that she couldn't keep on arguing with Jisu.

She didn't mean for Yeji to get mad at her for voicing out her thoughts and concerns. Yeji thought of it in a different way. 

"Unnie, stop moving and calm down. Yeji unnie's not missing and I'm sure she won't get herself in trouble." 

Chaeryeong spoke from Yeji's couch, she looked so worried at the moment. Jisu let out a frustrated sigh, suddenly stopping as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

"How can I calm down?? She's not picking up her phone and she looked so mad earlier, I haven't even seen her act that way!" Jisu responded, turning on her phone in one swift move. 

Looking through her notification to see if Yeji responded or called her. There was none. Of course she wouldn't. 

She's mad, she wouldn't respond right away. Jisu has to give her time to calm down but she was too worried. 

Where could Yeji be? Jisu already called and texted anyone who Yeji knows, yet none of them had an idea where Yeji could run off to. 

"Give her some time unnie, Yeji unnie just probably needs some time alone." Chaeryeong tried to assure her that Yeji would leave and not come back. 

She'll come back eventually, Jisu's just so worried that the older girl would run off and then this would turn out to be the last time they'd meet. 

Jisu thinks too much. 

Chaeryeong was able to get Jisu to sit down on the couch, but she still looked worried. Looking like a frustrated college student looking for an important document that she needs to pass tomorrow. 

But the document is a person and that person is an angry 20 year old named Hwang Yeji. 

"I know that she's going to calm down later and come back but.. I just can't keep sitting here knowing that I unintentionally caused this fight." Jisu said all in one breath. 

Chaeryeong turns to look beside her, shooting Jisu a questioning look. She doesn't actually know what Yeji and Jisu argued about. 

She just came over and Yeji almost even bumped into her. Luckily she was standing far away from Yeji. 

The older girl looked so pissed when Chaeryeong bumped into her earlier, Jisu wasn't able to catch up to her because she was too scared that they might argue again. 

Jisu knew that Yeji wouldn't let this go so easily, especially when they argued about Jisu leaving to go to Canada. 

"How did you two even argue? I actually haven't seen you fought in a while. You two have been acting all cute and disgusting and now you're fighting." 

Jisu, despite worrying about Yeji running off to God knows where, manages to let out a laugh. 

Though, she instantly stops laughing when she remembers that she just fought with Yeji. 

"Well, I can explain." Jisu responds before shifting on her spot to look back at Chaeryeong. 

She looks at Jisu expectantly. Waiting for her to tell her the full story of how they argued. 

They were actually alright at first. Just peacefully sitting together on Yeji's couch as they both watch a drama together on the television. 

They both had nothing planned that day other than just spending time together or maybe just going on a walk later on before it gets too dark for them.

Jisu actually wanted to go on a date but Yeji said that she was tired but Jisu knew she was just being lazy or just wanted to stay there with Jisu. 

As they both cuddle on the couch, eyes both glued on the screen, Jisu couldn't help but get pulled into her own thoughts.

She couldn't help but think about what was currently happening around them. What they've been busy thinking about.

What Yeji's been getting frustrated on. Jisu does miss home though, but she can wait a little longer to go home. 

But another thing was her dad. Getting mad at her for not making up her mind, she's been ignoring all their calls. She even muted her phone so that she could avoid hearing her ringtone. 

Because she knew it would always be either Beomgyu or her mother calling her. 

Her mother would just scold her for pissing her father off and Beomgyu would just warn her and she's getting tired of it. 

She doesn't want to be reminded that she'll be leaving and they still haven't talked to either of her parents about her not wanting to leave. 

Just as she starts to brush it off and worry about it later, her phone starts to ring. 

That sound. 

She hated hearing it so much that she's willing to break her phone into two just so she wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. 

Now that she thinks about it, she did put the sounds back on because Yeji calls her every night when she doesn't stay over. 

She shifts on her seat and Yeji shifts too. Reaching forward, taking her phone off of the table. 

Yeji watched her stare at her phone screen for a few seconds before pushing the red button. Indicating that she didn't answer it. 

Yeji frowns, confused. Who was it? Jisu doesn't do things like that unless she doesn't know who it is or she doesn't like the person who's calling. 

"Why didn't you answer it?" She asks as Jisu jolts. As if she was caught doing something ungodly. 

She didn't know that Yeji saw her do that, she thought the slightly older girl was still looking at the screen in front of her and not at her directly. 

Jisu slightly smiles up at her before slowly shaking her head, "It's nothing. I just didn't want to get interrupted while watching a series." She puts her phone beside her instead of putting it where it was placed earlier. 

Yeji obviously didn't buy that as she kept on looking at Jisu with slightly squinted eyes. "Doesn't look like it's nothing, who was it?" 

Jisu doesn't respond at first, there was no way Yeji could've guessed that something was wrong with the way Jisu ignored the call. 

As she feels Yeji's gaze still on her, she sighs. She can't keep on hiding the fact that her mom has been calling her non-stop to make sure that Jisu was packing her stuff. 

Yeji also doesn't know that Jisu's dad got pissed. Jisu thought Yeji didn't need to know that, thinking that Yeji will just keep on having a hard time thinking of a way just to make Jisu stay. 

"It was mom.. or Beomgyu, I don't know, I didn't read it." 

"..Why? Did you and Beomgyu get into a fight? I didn't know you've been ignoring his calls." 

Jisu instantly shook her head, "No, no. We didn't. It was just about mom.. she calls Beomgyu all the time, I know Gyu's starting to get annoyed because he clearly has other things to do than be mom's messenger.." 

Yeji frowns, looking even more confused. Did she miss something? "You're mom's been calling too and you didn't tell me?" 

"I didn't think it was important enough to tell you.. You've been stressing over me because my mom wants me to go home and I don't want you to get stressed anymore." 

She slowly looks up at Yeji, expecting to see an annoyed look or even an angry expression from Yeji, but there was none. 

She looked surprisingly calm, like it was nothing. "That's sweet but I'm ok with being stressed, as long as you get to stay here. You know, you should've told me that you're mom's been calling sooner." 

It was Jisu's turn to frown now as Yeji slightly smiles at her, "Why?" 

"Because, I thought we should just talk to her about it. I know your mom's a lot different than my mom, I think she might be more nicer than mine." Yeji answers, chuckling. 

Jisu knows it's a joke, about the mom part. But because she knew that her dad was currently pissed at her for not making up her mind, she knew her mom would scold her if she talked yo her with Yeji. 

"I.. I don't think that's a good idea." Jisu mumbles, hesitant to let Yeji hear her words but at the same time she wanted Yeji to hear it. 

And Yeji did, though she didn't ask why. She just stared at Jisu with a frown. Her small smile disappearing. 

Her eyes were what forced Jisu to speak. To explain further. To say what's on her mind. 

"I don't think.. you'll be able to convince them." 

Yeji stared. She stared at Jisu so hard that it looked as if the words that left Jisu's mouth was still not sinking in. 

Like she didn't want to understand what she said because she was scared to know what she really meant by it. 

"Are you.. doubting me?" Were the only words that Yeji could utter. 

"No! I'm not! I'm just.. I'm just saying that, if I wasn't able to convince my mom how would you be able to?" 

Yeji blinks, still staring at Jisu straight in the eyes. Like she's searching for anything that can tell her that Jisu's not serious and that she's only joking. 

"You are." 

"I'm not—" 

"Don't you believe me?? If you're scared that you're really going to leave, just trust me. You're never leaving." 

Jisu knew that was enough to make her believe that Yeji can convince her parents and make her stay. 

But it was just their thoughts that was slowly killing Jisu. That was scaring Jisu. She already knew that her dad was mad and her mom wants to scold her for it. 

She doesn't want to bring Yeji into this family mess. Just like how Yeji didn't force her to pull her into her own family's mess before it was all good. 

Also considering the fact that her parents don't even know that she already has a girlfriend. 

"I trust you! I really do!—" 

"Then do you really want to leave???" 

Yeji didn't mean for those words to come out harshly but it already sounded so harsh that she saw Jisu flinch. 

Jisu struggles to form a sentence or even say a word to tell Yeji that she doesn't. 

"That's it right?? You want to leave, that's why you're telling me all of this." 

Jisu suddenly stands up, frowning at Yeji so hard that her forehead's starting to hurt. "That's literally not what I said, you're the only one who said it." 

"Right, you didn't say it, directly. Because you're having a hard time in telling me the truth, every time. Aren't you tired of it? Why do you always have to tell someone else before me? I bet you're keeping more things from me, why? Because you're scared that I might get hurt?? Jisu, I already told you before. You, keeping things from me hurts more than me finding out about it a few days later than everyone else!" 

All of the pain and all of the emotions, positive and negative gets all mixed up and just explodes. Yeji couldn't keep her feelings to herself anymore. 

She's been keeping it all to herself since the day she met Jisu back in high school. Ever since then, she wasn't able to scream her lungs out and just break everything she sees. 

Because she knew it all wouldn't be worth it in the end. But now? Now that Jisu's leaving anyway, why would she hold back? 

Jisu needs to understand that Yeji is struggling more than her. Yeji is scared and sad, and it's all because of her. 

Because she's leaving and because Yeji loves her so much. And it all leads to anger.

Yeji was already standing up at this point, eyes still staring right into Jisu's, sharp and cold. 

If looks could kill, Jisu would've been gone by now. 

"Now, just tell me.. tell me to stop and just give up on you so that you could leave. That's what you wanted to tell me, right? See, now I'm letting you!" Yeji runs both of her hands through her hair, trying to keep herself calm when she already lost her cool. 

Jisu couldn't even believe her ears. This isn't what she wanted to happen, she just wanted to tell Yeji that it's alright if they can't convince her parents. 

She didn't know that it sounded like she wanted to leave, because she didn't. She wanted to stay, she knew she wanted to stay. 

Yet she couldn't get herself to say it. She couldn't move, like she froze on the spot with Yeji's sudden outburst. 

She wanted to apologize, wanted to move and hug her girlfriend, because the longer they stared at each other the faster Yeji's words hurt her. 

It's as if Yeji didn't care anymore if she left, but her expression said otherwise. Her pained expression says a lot. 

But Jisu was too scared to acknowledge the way Yeji looked like she was begging Jisu to say no. For her to tell Yeji that she's wrong and she didn't want to leave. Ever. 

But what left her mouth made the first tear in Yeji's eyes to drop. "You want me to leave?" Jisu asks with a shaky voice, "Then I'll leave." 

Yeji would have instantly regretted all the things she said if only she wasn't mad. "Alright. Fine." She mumbles before snatching something from the table, Jisu assumed it was her car keys.

As soon as she took it, she went straight to the door, harshly opening it as she was greeted with Chaeryeong who instantly looked confused. 

Though, Yeji didn't even say anything. That wasn't normal for Yeji, she just met eyes with the younger girl before walking away from her, like she didn't know her. 

And there Jisu was, left inside Yeji's condominium, standing still and staring at nothing. 

The air was heavy, Chaeryeong could feel it and before she even knows it, Jisu starts to ask her questions, asking of she knew where Yeji went. 

"You know, I'm not even gonna be mad if she doesn't care anymore. It was my fault I know it is." Jisu mumbles as she finishes telling Chaeryeong the story of ... how Yeji is now nowhere to be found. 

Chaeryeong winces, "It is your fault unnie." 

"And here I thought you'd tell me it isn't." Jisu jokes, slightly chuckling to herself. 

It is her fault though, and she knows it. There's no one to blame but herself. And if only Yeji would pick up or respond to any of her messages then she'd be able to apologize and make things alright. 

But she isn't so Jisu had no other choice but to act all worried and guilty. 

"You didn't tell her that your dad is mad and that you mom is kind of mad too.. you should've told her, unnie." Jisu massages her temples, she knew that. 

"I know and I'm dumb for not telling her... I'm such an idiot, now I don't know where she is." She takes a pillow from beside her and holds it close. Biting her lip, trying to think of places Yeji would've gone to. 

"Did you ask Hyunjin oppa yet?" Chaeryeong asks as Jisu looks back at her, "I did.. but he said he didn't know.. Do you think he knows and he's mad at me?" 

Chaeryeong awkwardly smiles, hesitating to answer but she answers Jisu anyways. "Most definitely." 

Jisu buries her face into the pillow and groans, she knew Chaeryeong may be right and she might be wrong too but they wouldn't really know unless Hyunjin confirms it. 

They hear a knock on the door and both girls turn to look at each other with a confused look. Before any of them were able to stand up and ask who it is, the person who knocked opened it on their own. 

Revealing Hyunjin, pulling a very annoyed Beomgyu behind him. It would always be like that, Hyunjin pulling Beomgyu as he squirms and tries to escape. 

"What are you two doing here??" Jisu sits up properly as Hyunjin lets go of Beomgyu's shirt.

"Since you somehow lost my cousin, I'm here to help." Hyunjin says with a sigh, looking like he really wants to leave but has to put up with everyone's shit today because someone decided to leave without anyone knowing where she'd go to. 

"And why am I a part of it???" Beomgyu asks with an obviously irritated expression on his face. 

"Because the person who ran away is going to be your soon to be cousin in law, now stop complaining, also you have some explaining to do." 

Everyone froze when Hyunjin said the last part. Does he know about something that only Jisu and Beomgyu should know about? 

"Now, don't play dumb with me. I once heard Beomgyu saying something about Jisu's dad being pissed. No need to hide it, I just need you to elaborate." 

They all hear Beomgyu sigh when Jisu shoots him a glare. "Alright! Fine! No more secrets." 

Now, everyone gets to know more before Yeji.. again. 

\----- 

Yeji actually doesn't know where she's going. She just kept on driving and driving, thinking of other things. She's even surprised at herself for being able to drive while having so much things in her mind. 

Honestly, she's so tired. Sometimes she wishes that Ryujin hadn't pushed her to make it up to Jisu so that everything would be clear, then again, she wouldn't have a girlfriend right now if she didn't do anything. 

However, she wouldn't be driving around, having no destination at all if she didn't end up dating Jisu. 

But.. why is she even thinking like this? She doesn't regret anything. She doesn't regret getting punched and getting hurt because if any of those didn't happen, then she wouldn't have Jisu in her life. 

She wouldn't be so happy everything thinking that she finally has a girlfriend and it was the girl she's been longing for ever since she was in high school. 

Now, things like those, she thought it only happened in books and movies. She didn't expect it to be so possible that it happened to her. 

She stops her car when the road and the streets start to look so familiar to her. Like she's been there before but she just couldn't get herself to remember because there's too much things in her mind at the moment. 

But as she parks in a more decent area where there would be no cars in the way, she suddenly realizes and remembers where this is and why it's so familiar to her. 

It was the way to her parents house, pf course this would be very familiar to her. She lived and grew up here! Not to mention she went here a few months ago... with Jisu.. 

Then, the sudden thought of Jisu brings back the memory of her and Jisu arguing earlier. Why were they arguing again? 

Because of something that Jisu said that triggered something in Yeji, though she knew she kind of sounded so harsh earlier. 

It must have been because she was frustrated and was just genuinely upset that if she couldn't find a way to make Jisu stay, the girl will leave. 

And the worse thing about it is they both don't even know if Jisu will ever come back once she comes home. 

Yeji doesn't understand why it has to be like this. She thought everything was alright ... but it wasn't. 

She doesn't even know why she got so mad. She sighs as she leans back on her seat, leaning her head against the window as she stares outside. 

Just wasting her time watching the road as people pass by. What does she do now? At this point she already thought of giving up and just letting Jisu go. 

She thinks she's just being dramatic because Jisu leaving doesn't mean they have to break up as well, they could still work right? 

Yeji held onto that thought as she tried to think of ways on her own. The silence was keeping her focus on her thoughts more. 

As the time passes by, she was still stuck holding onto the thought that they could still work even if Jisu's in Canada and she's in Korea. 

She knows it can.. it wouldn't be hard.. right? 

That's when someone taps on her car window, snapping her out of her thoughts. She shifts on her seat, moving away from the window as she looks on the other side. 

She almost breaks into a wide smile when she sees a familiar face standing outside her car. She chuckles before opening the door to her side.

Stepping out of the car to greet the person who tapped on the window. 

Yeji meets eyes with her father, both having similar cat-like eyes. "You didn't me you were visiting, did you tell mom?" He asks, smiling at her like he's proud of Yeji just by seeing her stand there with a small smile. 

"No.. I really wasn't planning on visiting today, I guess I drove here without noticing that I did. Consider it a surprise visit." Yeji laughs as her father gently pats her head. 

She could tell that her dad really loves it whenever she visits, wether she visits with or without Jisu. 

Both her mom and dad already grew fond of Jisu and would always ask where she is whenever Yeji visited alone. 

But today, she doesn't know what she'll say if her dad or mom asks her. Her expression must've dropped because of the way her dad looks at her with a worried expression. 

"Is everything alright?" He asks softly, like he wanted to know but it was also ok if Yeji didn't tell him. 

Yeji presses her lips together and that was enough for her dad to know what it is about. "Is it about Jisu?" 

She wasn't even surprised anymore when he asked that, she already knew he noticed it. 

What else can she do? Deny it? Of course she can't do that, instead she nods. Letting out a sigh, "Do you want to talk about it? Mom can help you with it, she's in the house." 

Yeji turns to look at her car before turning her head towards her father. She can't even believe she hated this man before. 

And now she would want to spend more time with the old man, especially whenever she's sad, just like right now. 

She slowly nods. "Do I leave my car here or..?" 

"Ah, Yeji-ah, don't be silly. Park it in the garage, if your car gets stolen it isn't my fault." Her father joked as he walked towards their house's gate, opening it for Yeji as she gets in the car to start it.

\----- 

Her father leaves her to find for her mom as he walks up to go back to his office. 

Her car was now neatly parked in the garage as she walks around the house. She doesn't even know where her mom hangs out in. 

She could be everywhere, Yeji remembers seeing her mom everywhere in the house as a kid and now, she has to go and look for her. 

Though, she didn't look for long as she finds her mother reading books in her own office or study room is what her mother would call it. 

The room was no different from her father's office, her mother just calls it differently. Why? Yeji doesn't know. 

Her mother just has more books and bookshelves than her father, that was the only difference. 

As Yeji walks in, her mom turns to look at her and he lips instantly curl into a wide smile. A mix of happiness, excitement and shock was what Yeji saw when her mom saw her walk in the room.

"Yeji! I didn't know you were visiting!" She stands up from her seat and pulls her daughter into a tight hug, seeing how Yeji is much more taller than her than when she was a child almost makes her tear up in the spot. 

Yeji could only laugh because it's not like Yeji doesn't visit often. "I didn't plan on visiting, but I'm here." She chuckles before sitting on the seat in front of her mom's own seat. 

"Did you need anything?" 

The younger Hwang blinks, looking up at her mother like she already knew that something was up. "Was I too obvious?" She asks, scratching the back of her head as her mom laughs at her. 

"I can sense that there's something wrong. I'm a mother after all." 

Yeji playfully rolls her eyes, right, mothers have mom powers. 

"Where's Jisu by the way, she isn't with you today." 

The silence that came after her mom's question was enough for her mother to know that Jisu is involved with the thing that's making Yeji act all mopy. 

She hasn't even shown that she's upset, yet her mother already knew that she is without her even showing or telling her. 

She smiles at Yeji, "So.. did something happen between you and Jisu? An argument maybe?" 

Yeji chuckles, "At this point I think you might even know the full story already." 

"Well, I could tell by your actions. You don't even look me directly in the eyes, you don't smile widely. You look sad without looking sad." 

Yeji was amazed, her mother could read her well. She hoped something she could do the same with her child, just to amaze them and stuff. 

"Well.. I guess I'm that obvious." Yeji lets her eyes roam around the room, not really making eye contact with her mother. 

"Then, tell me what happened. I'm here to listen." 

Yeji's gaze drops on the ground, looking at her feet. Fiddling with her fingers, looking like she's hesitating on sharing what happened to her mother. 

But she pushes the hesitation aside and just goes for it. "Yeah.. well, we fought earlier. She doesn't even know I'm here because I walked out.. I was so pissed." She stops and sighs. 

Her mom just nods, waiting for Yeji to continue as she listens intently. "I don't even know why I got so mad, all I knew was I was so upset because she... she's leaving next month and I don't know what to do." 

The pain and sadness was seeping through her expression, her voice and the way she talked. It instantly broke her mom's heart seeing her daughter like this. 

"So, Jisu's leaving??" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We were planning on doing something to convince her parents to make her stay, but there was none.." 

"Have you talked to them?" 

Yeji looks up, finally meeting her mother's gaze. "To her parents? No.. She told me it wasn't a good idea. Now that I think about it, she might be right. I should've used my brain earlier, of course it would be a bad idea because they still don't know that I'm Jisu's girlfriend." 

Now, the girlfriend part was no surprise to Yeji's mom. Yeji already told her and both her parents were even more happier than her, they were more excited than her and it made Yeji even more happier knowing that they fully support her now. 

With Jisu not telling her parents yet though.. Her mom understood because not all parents would understand, heck, they didn't even understand it at first either. 

So, she knew and understood why Jisu hasn't told them yet and she knew that Yeji knew that as well.

"Then.. we got into this huge fight because I thought she was doubting me when ... now that I realized it, she was right. She wasn't doubting me.. she was just losing hope and to be honest I was too. I told her that she just wanted to leave me.." Yeji stops, remembering the way Jisu looked so hurt when she spat that. 

It sounded as if Yeji was pushing Jisu away, like she was forcing her to leave when she didn't even mean it. 

All she wanted was for Jisu to stay and nothing more. 

"..When I knew she didn't, I was just so mad that time and then she said she'll leave and then I left her there, now I'm here." Yeji manages to chuckle as her mom looks at her with a sad expression. 

She could still hear Jisu's voice in her head. She swears it's going to haunt her forever. She regrets saying all of those things to Jisu now. 

Because.. what if in the end of all of this, she does end up leaving? And that's exactly what Yeji feared. 

"Now.. I don't know what to do.." She sighs as she leans back on her seat, looking at her mom. Her eyes begging for help and guidance. 

"If she's not ready to tell her parents yet and you can't think of any other way to keep her from leaving.. then.. you won't have any other choice, Yeji." 

Those words broke her, made her stomach churn. Made her almost feel worse but because it was from her mother, she can't say anything else. 

She doesn't have anything else to say and any other choice to choose anyway. 

"You'll have to let her leave, wether you and Jisu like it or not.. unless you think of a way to make her stay." 

\----- 

"Is she still not responding??" Jisu asks as she tries to look over Hyunjin's shoulder. The older boy let out a sigh, "No, she hasn't. You know at this point we should put up missing posters for Yeji, like missing pets, you know?" 

Beomgyu laughs at what he says but was instantly cut off when Jisu slaps him on his shoulder. "Ouch! It was a joke! I was only laughing!" 

"Oh, shut up!" Jisu scoffs at him before turning to look back at Chaeryeong who's busy watching a drama on the tv and also waiting for a response on her phone. 

"No responses, unnie. Ryujin also said that she didn't talk to Yeji unnie today, she also hasn't seen her." 

Jisu sighs, where the hell was her girlfriend at? It was already 9pm, it was dark out and she doesn't know what she'll do if Yeji doesn't come home tonight. 

Just as she thought of that, the door opens. No knocks or anything, it was just opened, meaning the person who opened it has a key or is the owner. 

They all stood up from where they were seated, though, Jisu was faster than everyone as she literally rushed to the door. 

Meeting eyes with a panting Yeji. Looking like she used the stairs instead of the elevator to get to her floor. 

Jisu didn't waste time and instantly jumped into Yeji's arm. Hugging her tighter than when she hugged her in front of the vending machine. 

Yeji wanted to smile so wide that her cheeks would probably tear apart but because of what her and her mother talked about earlier, she remained with a bittersweet smile on her lips. 

Everyone gathered in front of them and Yeji was even a bit shocked as to why they were there. "Where the fuck were you??" Was what Hyunjin asked her. 

She rolled her eyes in response and Jisu pulled away to look at her with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry.." She whispers and Yeji instantly pulls her into another hug before planting a kiss all over her face making Jisu giggle. 

Chaeryeong cooed at the sight while the two other boys rolled their eyes at the couple, though they can't lie, they are adorable. 

"It's fine, I'm not mad anymore..." Yeji whispers and pulls away to look at Jisu with a small smile and it was enough to reassure Jisu that she is indeed not mad anymore. 

"Where did you go?" 

"Oh.. I went home, talked to mom about everything and.." She looks away from Jisu and looks at Beomgyu, Hyunjin and Chaeryeong with sad eyes before looking back at Jisu. 

Yeji's sad smile was what made Jisu instantly tear up. "What... why? What is it?" She asked with trembling lips.

Yeji wipes her tears away with her thumb before speaking. 

"... I'll have to let you leave."


	29. Chapter 29

A couple days and weeks have passed and the month is about to be replaced with another. Which meant the month where Jisu was about to leave is getting closer and closer. 

And as it gets closer, Yeji couldn't help but feel sad each day. Seeing Jisu makes her happy, of course, but seeing Jisu everyday reminds her that they're losing time. 

That the days that they'll be spending together are numbered and Yeji can't even put an end to that. 

Whenever she sees Jisu, she smiles. A smile that's so genuine yet has a bitter twist to it. 

This girl is about to leave in a few weeks, heck maybe even a few days. Yeji was about to lose her, and it was simply inevitable. 

Or was it? None of them knew. Not even their friends knew if it was avoidable or not. But it's settled. 

Yeji is letting her even though Jisu already asked her a thousand of times, "Do you really want me to leave?" 

Of course Yeji doesn't and Jisu always tells her that she doesn't want to leave either. 

But what could they do? Now that Yeji knew that Jisu's father got pissed, she knew she can't talk to them either.

There was literally nothing left but for them to just spend the remaining days and weeks before Jisu finally leaves. 

Yeji tried her best to avoid getting reminded of it. And her friends helped her too, by always hanging out with them. They even threw a sudden party one night when there was literally no occasion to celebrate. 

It was just something Hyunjin pulled out of his brain to keep Yeji from diving deep into her sad thoughts of Jisu leaving the country again. 

Leaving her again. 

Every night, Yeji would always ask herself why she couldn't do anything to keep Jisu here. To keep the girl from leaving. 

But then she gets reminded that there's no other way, she just has to let it happen. She's hurt and she knows Jisu is to.

Though, she didn't want to focus on her negative thoughts. Might as well just spend the remaining days happily together, right? 

And so, everyday, they were busy. Busy with their friends. Always hanging out even if they aren't complete, they wouldn't stay at home. 

Except for today, where everyone wanted to take a break from always leaving their houses. Everyone was tired and both Yeji and Jisu knew that. 

That's why there was no activity today. Yeji had to find a way to take her mind off of the fact that Jisu is leaving soon, she re-read books that was on her shelves. 

Rewatched movies and found new ones to stop herself from getting sad. 

But as soon as she visits Chaeryeong and Jisu's shared condominium uninvited, she regrets it. 

Jisu's room door was wide open, and as Yeji takes a peak inside, she sees Jisu sitting on the floor, folding her clothes. 

Seemingly packing her things with her trolly luggage beside her. Yeji stares, leaning against the door frame as she waits for Jisu to notice her. 

It didn't take long for the smaller girl to turn her head and meet eyes with Yeji. The funniest thing about it was, Jisu flinched. Even though she was used to Yeji coming in uninvited, she isn't used with Yeji suddenly popping up out of nowhere. 

Jisu was even starting to think that Yeji can teleport. 

The taller girl smirks before chuckling at Jisu's reaction. "Were you shocked?" 

She asks as she walks closer to Jisu. Plopping down on the smaller girl's bed, before staring down at her with a small smile. 

Jisu playfully rolls her eyes as she folds more clothes, "You mean startled? You keep appearing out of nowhere. Be honest, do you have a secret passage that leads to another secret passage in our condominium?" 

Yeji laughs, loving how it sounded so ridiculous yet sounded like a good idea at the same time. "If there was, I definitely wouldn't tell you. But, sadly, there isn't." 

Jisu just hums in response. She was too busy folding her clothes and stuffing it inside her bags. She still has a few days left, yet she's already packing up.

Yeji didn't want to speak or bring up the topic of Jisu leaving, but she had nothing else to say and she wanted to talk with Jisu more. 

She also doesn't want to keep hiding the fact that she's been feeling so sad lately and everything that Jisu does would make her cry. 

Jisu was only leaving, they aren't going to break up, so why was it so hard for Yeji to not feel sad? 

Was if because they both aren't sure if Jisu would come back again? Yeji wanted to know and wanted to hear Jisu say that she's still coming back.

"..you're taking everything with you?" Yeji couldn't stop herself from asking. Well, she was just curious. Jisu's room was starting to look empty, but some decorations were still up. 

Jisu stops moving and slowly looks up at Yeji with raised eyebrows, looking like she didn't completely hear what Yeji said. 

"You're room's starting to look..." Yeji stops, looking around, not wanting to use the word 'empty' though she didn't exactly know why. 

".. Clean." she finishes as her eyes lands back on Jisu. 

The slight smile that appeared on Jisu's face made Yeji feel cold. Jisu isn't happy. 

Of course she isn't happy. She's leaving when she obviously doesn't want to. The fact that there was literally no other way for her to be able to stay was even more upsetting. 

"Sorry, I heard you the first time.. And yeah.. I am taking everything with me." Jisu plays with the fabric of the shirt that was on her lap. 

Suddenly she couldn't look straight into Yeji's eyes, though it's fine. "Everything here is important to me, I can't possibly leave all of it behind." She laughs to herself. 

Yeji smiles. The same smile she always flashes at people but this time it looked sad. 

Her smile didn't look happy, and Jisu doesn't know how that was possible, but it was enough to realize that all the things that were happening weren't alright.

Nothing was alright. 

The sad smile that Yeji has on her face, Jisu knew it didn't belong there. 

She reaches up and gently holds onto Yeji's hand, their fingers immediately intertwining as soon as it touched. 

"Everything in this room is important to you," Yeji stares down at their hands, silently appreciating the warmth that she feels with just feeling and seeing Jisu's hands in her own. 

"And you can't leave them behind.." Jisu listens carefully, she was confused as to why Yeji is repeating the words she said earlier. 

"I'm starting to feel jealous." Yeji jokingly says before laughing, Jisu couldn't laugh though. She knew Yeji was upset, even though Yeji wasn't telling her directly, she knew she is. 

She's sure she is. 

"Why?" 

Yeji didn't respond and only pulled Jisu up from the ground, making her stand straight. 

Jisu didn't ask anymore when Yeji pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. So tight that she could already hear "Stay" without even Yeji saying anything. 

The sight of Yeji just holding and hugging her close makes her want to break down right then and there. 

It broke her heart, slowly and painfully. Why isn't she brave enough to talk to her parents about this? 

She's just too scared that her parents would stop treating her the same way if she told them about everything. 

Scared that they might push her away, she knew her parents were nice but she still doubted them .. a bit. 

Jisu slowly and gently pats Yeji's head, hoping that the gesture was enough to tell Yeji that everything was going to be ok.

Yet, she, Jisu, isn't even sure if everything will really be alright. She's just hoping everything will. 

"I'm important too, right?" 

Yeji mumbles and Jisu ran her fingers through the taller girl's hair. "What kind of question is that? Of course you are." 

Yeji finally leans away, standing up and looking straight into Jisu's eyes. 

"Then.. don't leave me behind." 

Her eyes were pleading and Jisu wasn't able to handle the overwhelming feeling that she was starting to feel. 

Everything was too much. 

She knows she didn't want to leave but she has to. She should've known that Yeji only said that she'll have to let her leave is because there was no other way. 

Yeji had no other choice. The poor girl didn't want to be left behind and Jisu didn't want to leave anyone behind. 

Especially Yeji. 

She was starting to mentally curse herself that she didn't even notice the way a tear already rolled down her cheek. 

Yeji was quick to cup her face and wipe the tear away with her thumb. 

"Why are you crying? Don't cry, you look dumb." Yeji laughs through the pain, even able to tease Jisu even though she was about to cry as well. 

"Shut up! You're the one who made me cry!" Jisu whines, softly hitting Yeji on her arm as more tears came rolling down her cheeks. 

"I didn't make you cry! You cried on your own!" 

Yeji bursts out laughing, teasing Jisu for suddenly crying. Though, her eyes were filled with tears, she was able to see the genuine happiness that came back when Yeji started laughing. 

It came back just because Yeji was laughing at her. 

Yeji is laughing because of Jisu. She's currently happy because of Jisu even if they both know it'll be only momentarily.

"Stop laughing!" Jisu sniffles as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Yeji, though, didn't stop laughing. 

Jisu didn't try to stop her anymore, she realized that they're both sad not because they're just being dramatic. 

They're both sad because they're each other's happiness, it's so simple yet they weren't able to focus on that because of the sadness that they were feeling. 

"Jisu-ah, stop crying. You're not leaving yet are you?" Yeji held onto both of her wrists to stop her from wiping her eyes and covering her face. 

Jisu slowly shook her head as Yeji smiled widely at her, "See? You're still here..." 

Yeji was smiling yet her voice sounded sad. She didn't let her smile fall, for Jisu. 

"I'll help you pack up." 

\------ 

"You told me you brought a plus one." Yeji glares at Hyunjin like she was about to just dropkick him right then and there. 

He laughs, shrugging, "I did bring a plus one." 

He turned his head towards Seungmin, nodding his way before looking back at Yeji. Smiling like he was innocent.

"A plus one that can help me with what I'm supposed to buy." Yeji had her hands against her forehead while Hyunjin looks at her with a goofy smile. 

"You didn't even tell me what you were going to buy, how the hell was I supposed to know who to bring??" He rolls his eyes at her. Seungmin snickers beside him. 

"You literally brought your boyfriend with you—" 

"Not my boyfriend." Hyunjin was quick to correct her. 

"Yet." Seungmin adds, shooting awkward finger guns at Hyunjin and Yeji. 

Yeji turns her head towards Hyunjin, with a "what the fuck" look on her face. Hyunjin could only hide his face and look away. 

They were currently in a mall. In the middle of a busy mall filled with a ton of people walking around them. The three of them were the only ones standing in the middle, though, no one really cares if they were in the way. 

A mall is big and has a ton of space to walk on, Hyunjin would've started a riot if someone told them to get out of the way when there was a ton of space around them. 

Yeji honestly doesn't even know why she picked Hyunjin to help and come with her here, she knew he would pull some stupid shit yet she still chose him. 

She regrets it, a lot. Now she wishes that she should've talked to Chaeryeong or Ryujin or Yuna. Just anyone but Hyunjin. 

But it's all too late now, he's here, standing in front of her with a shit- eating grin. 

When he asked her if he could bring another person with them, she expected it to be someone who can help since he knew he won't be able to help Yeji with whatever she was supposed to do here. 

Instead Hyunjin brought Seungmin. Now, don't get Yeji wrong, but she's sure that Seungmin doesn't know anything about what Yeji is about to do either. 

He doesn't even have any piercings, those are like.. jewelry, right? Then what could he know about it to help Yeji? 

Also, she's gonna look like the biggest third wheel with these two. 

She lets out a sigh, silently deciding to just let them both go home or something. 

But before she could even speak, Hyunjin beat her to it. "Hey, I'm sure we aren't that bad with whatever you're going to do. I mean, we can try." 

He turns his head towards Seungmin, "Right?" 

"Yeah, well, if Yeji agrees." Seungmin responds before nodding towards Yeji who rubs the back of her neck.

"Come on, don't you trust me? Your very own cousin, Hwang Hyunjin?" Hyunjin points at himself while smiling widely at Yeji. 

She could even see herself with the wag he smiled, it was starting to creep her out, though she sighs before pushing Hyunjin out of her way. 

"Sure, fine." Yeji says under her breath. She hears Hyunjin mutter a "Yes!" and he sounded very proud too. 

Now, how could Yeji crush his dreams when he looked genuinely happy with just him being able to help Yeji even if he doesn't actually know what the hell they were going to do there in the mall.

Yeji makes eye contact with Seungmin and he laughs, showing her a thumbs up before Hyunjin puts his arm around Yeji's shoulder, pulling her to walk. 

"But before that, we need to eat." He spoke as he dragged Yeji along. 

Yeji frowns, "What do you mean?? We're not, now let go." She tries to shrug Hyunjin's arm off of her shoulder but he wouldn't budge. 

"What?? are you gonna let me and Suengmin starve??" He pouts, still dragging her along as Seungmin walks beside them. 

"No??? But why right away?? Didn't you eat earlier??" 

"That was earlier, Yeji. Right now is right now, so we're going to eat. Don't you like snacks? Seungmin here likes to eat, you two can bond over food." Hyunjin happily says as if he's a little child getting excited over eating with his friends. 

"Hyunjin, I know, you've told me many times before—" 

"He did??" Seungmin cuts in, genuinely asking if Hyunjin really did. 

Hyunjin was quick though, and covered Yeji's mouth. "No, I didn't." He mumbles as he walks even faster. 

"Shut your mouth, Yeji." 

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" 

"Shut the fuck up." 

"You shut the fuck up, we can eat later asshat." 

Seungmin could only scratch his head at the way the two cousins are muttering to each other. He could sense that they're arguing, but in tiny font. 

He could only follow them though, he doesn't want to be in between the two Hwangs while they fight each other over something that he obviously could not hear. 

Hyunjin ends up dragging them into a cafe. A coffee shop quite similar to the coffee shop that Yeji and Jiwoo went to when they worked on their project. 

But Yeji knew this was a different coffee shop. Maybe they have the same owner, that was probably it. 

Though, there's one problem. The coffee shop reeks of just pure coffee, the scent was way more different than the coffee shop Yeji went to before. 

Though the shop looked nice and calming, and of course it isn't a coffee shop without the calming music that anyone could silently vibe to.

There were many costumers but just like any other coffee shop, it was quiet because the costumers are either studying, reading, on their phone or doing a project. 

Yeji doesn't think she has seen loud costumers in a coffee shop before. Anyway, that wasn't the case here. 

Yeji hates coffee. 

She's tried it yes, she has drank coffee before, but it just isn't for her.

So, Hyunjin instantly made a mistake with bringing Yeji there in the first place. And also, Yeji was irritated by him. 

Of course, Seungmin doesn't know this, so Yeji just doesn't say anything to Hyunjin. She decided to keep quiet until Hyunjin speaks.

"I'm going to find a table for us." Seungmin spoke, slowly taking a few steps back to start finding a table they could sit in. 

Yeji took this opportunity to escape Hyunjin, "I'm coming with." 

Though, Hyunjin pulled her by the arm and made her stop in her spot. "No, you're staying here with me and you're going to help me pick drinks and bread." 

Seungmin makes eye contact with Hyunjin and he nods, leaving them to find a table on his own. 

"Oh, you fucking asshole." Yeji mutters as Hyunjin lets go of her arm. 

He chuckles, "What?? We're helping you, might as well help me in return too, right??" 

"See, this is why I was supposed to tell you to just go home earlier." She crosses her arms and stands beside Hyunjin. 

They were in line and Hyunjin was looking up at the menu. "What do you want?" 

Yeji cocks an eyebrow at him, looking so irritated at the moment that some costumers were looking her way, looking intimidated by the way she looked angry and ready to kill. 

"I want nothing, thank you." She mutters, her arms still crossed. If she pouted she would look like she was sulking. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes even without looking at Yeji, "Come on, I know you want something. Tell me." He nudges her with his elbow. 

Yeji elbows him, "Stop." 

"Hey, I'm just asking what you want. No need to be so angry about it." He flicks Yeji's ear, making her wince. 

"Do that again and I'll end you in front of your boyfriend." Yeji warns, glaring at Hyunjin. 

Though, Hyunjin isn't fazed by it. They've been doing things like this probably as soon as they left their moms' wombs. They're used to it. 

"You want coffee, perhaps?" 

"Hyunjin, you know me well, I hate coffee." Yeji deadpans. 

"Well, you do drink it though?" 

"I do, but I hate it." 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, playfully scoffing at Yeji. "Then, just wait for me here. Because I definitely don't trust you alone with Seungmin." 

"I'm gay, I'm not going to end up dating your boyfriend, chill." Yeji teases as she stands beside Hyunjin. 

Taking a step forward whenever Hyunjin did or whenever a costumer at the front leaves. 

Once it was their turn, Yeji stood on the side, just waiting for Hyunjin to order whatever he wanted to eat. 

The person taking his order was some random dude who's seemingly stealing glances at Yeji. 

And it didn't go unnoticed by Hyunjin. He wasn't slick, if he was going to steal glances at Yeji while taking Hyunjin's order, he might as well just talk to Yeji instead. 

Hyunjin was irritated by this though and he's sure Yeji would be even more irritated by it. 

When he was done ordering, he stood beside Yeji on the side of the line. "You saw that?" Hyunjin asks as Yeji looks up at him. 

"The what?" 

"The dude that was taking my order, he was looking at you and then at me." He shrugs. 

"So? Let him." 

Hyunjin frowns at her, "If he pulls something, I'm going to riot." 

Yeji blinks, leaning against the counter before raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean.. count me in I guess?" 

Before Hyunjin could even answer, his name was called from someone behind them. 

They both assumed that their order was ready and as soon as they turned around, they were met with another worker. 

Not the same dude from earlier, he was nowhere to be found. This worker though, is a girl. 

Both Yeji and Hyunjin don't know how to describe her, she was just straight up gorgeous. 

She looked like she was the same age as them, Yeji looks her up and down though Hyunjin is only interested in the two drinks that was in the girl's hands

"Hyunjin. Is that you?" The girl reads the name on the cup before looking up at Hyunjin. 

He nods, slightly smiling before reaching out to take the drinks. The girl hands it over with a slight smile as well, though Yeji already turned away. 

Ready to walk away from the counter when the girl stopped her. "Uh, excuse me!" She calls out. 

It was loud enough to catch Yeji's attention. She turns back and looks at the girl, expecting the girl to say something but she just gestures for her to come closer. 

Yeji did come closer, Hyunjin was just watching this a inches away, holding both drinks. 

The girl gently settles one cup of coffee on the counter before smiling up at Yeji. 

Yeji frowns, looking at the girl's name tag, reading her name in her mind. 'Ji..won' 

She looks down at the cup, confused. "Uh.. sorry, what's this?" 

The girl named Jiwon leans over the counter, "You see, that dude over there," She points at the guy who took Hyunjin's order earlier and Yeji nods. 

"He said he thinks you're cute and gave you free coffee." She playfully winks, like she's acting like she's cupid for her co-worker and Yeji. 

Yeji could only stare at him before looking back at her. "Well, Jiwon-ssi. Tell him thanks for this, but I don't drink coffee, also I like girls." 

She finishes it off with a wide and bright smile. You know, the charming smile that she always flashes at Jisu? Yes, that one.

Jiwon laughs, not even surprised that Yeji already knew her name because of her name tag. She turns to her co-worker and calls out for him.

"Did you hear that right?? She doesn't drink coffee! Also, she likes girls. I told you the gays are dominating!" Jiwon shouts. 

Yeji swears this girl could not do anything more to amuse her, because she's already amused. The way she just casually shouts those words across the coffee shop. 

Yeji wanted to salute her so badly at that moment, she chuckles, slowly shaking her head. She could only imagine how embarrassed that dude was when Jiwon shouted. 

"I'm amused." Yeji spoke, reaching out and holding onto the cup. "Glad to know." Jiwon smiles widely at her. 

"If you don't mind, I'd still take this, not because it's from him, but because I got amused." Jiwon nods, still smiling. 

"Fair enough, anyway, that cup has his number on it. Let me change it for you." 

Yeji wasn't even able to protest as she already took it from her and wrote something on the cup. 

"See you around.." 

"Yeji. Just call me Yeji." 

Jiwon smiles again, "Yeji. Since you already know my name, the full name is Heo Jiwon, remember it. " She says before handing the drink over to Yeji.

Yeji could only nod as Jiwon already turned around to continue her work, also if Hyunjin didn't pull her she would've said goodbye but she wasn't able to. 

Yeji made sure to remember her though.

\------ 

Hyunjin wasn't actually sure what Yeji bought, but it somehow made sense. He only knew that it was for Jisu. 

And he was absolutely right. Though, Yeji kept it a secret, so he had to shut his mouth up for a few days. 

Until.. the day where Jisu leaves. The day where they all send her off. All of them were actually surprised at how calm Yeji was being at the moment.

Jisu was leaving and she acted like they were just going to the mall to shop, when they were heading straight to the airport. 

It was even starting to worry them, Yeji didn't drive. It was Hyunjin who did. Yeji and Jisu sat together and they were both quiet. 

They didn't bother asking though, they decided that the two young couple were probably having a moment with each other and they didn't want to get in the way. 

Because this was serious. They were all sure that Yeji was going to be sad and sadder each day when Jisu isn't with them anymore. 

So, Chaeryeong, who was sitting beside Hyunjin who was driving, was silently inspecting the two who were silently sitting at the back. 

Jisu had her head leaning against Yeji as Yeji had her arm around Jisu. Silently playing with Jisu's jacket and hair. 

They weren't talking or anything, they were just sitting close to each other. They were at the very back while Yuna, Ryujin and Beomgyu sit in the middle seats. 

As much as everyone wanted to make noise and chat with each other, the atmosphere in the car was just different. 

There was no happy sign. It was probably because of Yeji and Jisu being quiet at the back, just cuddling. 

Chaeryeong would see Yeji plant soft kisses on Jisu's head from time to time, it was sweet and she would definitely tease them if the situation was light and different. 

A few hours of Hyunjin driving and all of them being quiet, they finally arrived at the airport. The place that both Jisu and Yeji dreaded to see.

Hyunjin slows the car down and parks it alongside the cars that were stopping to drop someone off at the airport. Everyone slowly leaves the car and Yeji obviously didn't want to move. 

Jisu didn't either, she wanted to stay there with Yeji. To stay close to her inside Hyunjin's car, but it was time and she had to leave the car. 

At first none of them pulled away from the other, but as soon as they heard the back of the car being opened, they both knew they had to leave the car now. 

Both Hyunjin and Beomgyu carried Jisu's baggages from the back of the car. Neither of it were heavy, though, they just wanted to help with carrying it. 

As soon as they both left the car, Jisu felt the same overwhelming feeling start to envelop her body. It was starting to devour her and her eyes were starting to tear up. 

She holds onto one of her baggages and turns around to look at each and every one of them. 

She smiles. "I don't even know what to say, saying goodbye sounds so awkward.." She spoke, though her voice was starting to crack. 

And her eyes were starting to look shiny with the way her tears were starting to form in both of her eyes.

Yeji only stared at her without any expressions, she was afraid that if she moved or said a word, she'd break down immediately and she didn't want that to happen there. 

If she would break down and cry, she'd like for it to happen when she's alone. 

Yuna was the first one to break down, everyone knew that she loved Jisu so much, loved her like she was her real sister. 

They also all knew that Chaeryeong would never forget Jisu, that was her best friend from the very start. She was there when Jisu first went home to Canada. 

She cried then and she cried again. Both Yuna and Chaeryeong ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Unnie..." Yuna mutters, sobbing as she hugged Jisu tighter. Jisu chuckles, though her tears were now rolling down her cheeks. 

Ryujin was acting tough and didn't want to cry, but in the end she gave up and just cried then. Even secretly wiping her tears and looking away from everyone else. Hyunjin thought it was funny though he did shed a tear or two. 

And of course, Beomgyu was going to be extra and was about to literally roll around the floor for Jisu. Luckily they were able to stop him. 

"Alright.. all jokes aside.. Jisu.. I'm going to miss you." Beomgyu chuckles, wiping his eyes as he stares at his cousin. "When you come back I want you to be at least taller than Ryujin!"

With that, he receives a slap on the arm from Ryujin. "I know that will never happen but.. take care, unnie. Always tall to us! Call us every night." She said, her voice shaking a bit. 

Jisu was flooded with "Unnie we love you, don't forget us!" and "Unnie bring home snacks from Canada!" from both Chaeryeong and Yuna. 

She thought it was cute and she even laughed, forgetting that she was sad for a second before Yeji takes a step forward. 

Yeji's words start to echo in her mind, "Then.. don't leave me behind." 

It was the only thing she could hear. And she hated it because it hurt so bad. 

The pain was too much and the way Yeji looked at her like she was trying her best not to show any emotion at all was what pained her the most. 

Yeji reaches out and Jisu did as well, she had her palm open and Yeji hands her a small heart shaped locket necklace. 

It was small but because of the light color of blue, it made it sparkle and shine brighter than any light in that place. 

"It's yours.. I have mine too." Yeji smiles before showing Jisu her necklace that had a little key on it. 

Jisu's necklace needed a key to be opened and Yeji has it. "It's to make sure you really come back, or else you won't be able to open it." 

Jisu's lips quivered and she began crying again. She was sad, upset, and happy because Yeji gave her something that will remind her that she'll be coming back no matter what. 

"I'll come back, don't worry." She mutters. 

Jisu enters the airport and they all knew that as soon as she enters, she won't be able to come back out anymore. 

Yeji stayed there, in her spot. Looking so lost and hurt. She felt unsatisfied with the way she said goodbye. 

And so, she walks up to the glass wall, takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Jisu. 

Jisu, who was already inside, feels her phone vibrate inside of her pocket. She takes it out and was a bit shocked to see Yeji's name show up on her screen.

She immediately answers it and looks around, until she sees Yeji standing outside, looking directly at her. 

She walks over to her and even though there was a glass in between them, to Yeji it was enough. 

"Why'd you call?" Jisu asks, staring at Yeji through the glass wall. 

Yeji smiles widely, though she looked sad. ".. I just wasn't satisfied with the way I sent you off." 

Jisu chuckles. Yeji puts her hand against the glass and Jisu did the same. "I just wanted to tell you that, I will always call you, I don't care what time, I will always do. Please.. " 

Yeji lets out a shaky breath. "Please.. come back to me.." 

This was enough to break Jisu's heart into pieces. "Yeji-ah.." She calls out. 

"I will.. I promise you, I will. Please remember.. That I love you." 

Yeji has heard Jisu say those three words a ton of times. But at this moment, it made her feel more than how it made it her feel before. 

It must be because Jisu's leaving and they're both sad, but Yeji doesn't know. 

All she could do was close her eyes and nod. "I love you too.. always.."


	30. Chapter 30

The car was now a bit empty. It felt empty for Yeji, she doesn't know if the others felt the same way but to her it just feels like it.

Everything looked and felt incomplete, with the way there was something missing. This isn't her car, it's Hyunjin's but that was what she felt. 

She doesn't know why, but as she sat at the very back of the car where she and Jisu were sitting and cuddling in earlier, she couldn't help but feel like there was nothing left for her to enjoy. 

Like her happiness was taken away from her. The feeling of it, she could feel it slowly leaving her body. Why was she feeling like that? 

Yeji leans back on her seat, wanting to feel at ease but she didn't feel it. She wasn't calm, she isn't close to crying.. but she feels like she is. 

Everyone was inside the car, though, Hyunjin hasn't started the car yet. He was taking a little break for a few seconds before they go back home. 

Though, Yeji doesn't know where home is anymore. How could she call it home if it would only feel empty as well? Just like the way this car made her feel incomplete. 

Was it because Jisu isn't there anymore? Was it because Yeji wouldn't be able to feel, see and love her all at the time? 

She thinks it's probably all of it. 

How could she keep on going? She doesn't know the answer to that. 

She felt like crying as she stared up at the roof of the car. She's wasting her time sitting there while Jisu boards a plane. 

What kind of life does she have now? Now that Jisu's not there, what does she do? 

Everything she did, she enjoyed with Jisu. She forgot the feeling of having fun alone, or has it been a while since she really had fun without no one? 

After all, she's been haunted by the same thoughts and memories from high school that she wasn't able to even enjoy her times alone. 

Yeji slowly looks down at her hands, she honestly doesn't know what she's doing. Just looking down at her hands like she's in an mv. 

She knew she'd be laughing by now, but she's too sad to even think of anything funny about the things that she's currently doing. 

Letting out a sigh, she leans her head against the back of the seat in front of her. 

".. I wanna go after her..." She mumbles to no one in particular, just to herself. 

But she knew that she can't do that... or can she? 

She doesn't know anymore, all she could do is patiently wait for Jisu to come back. 

if she ever comes back. 

\----- 

Being home feels weird. 

For Jisu it is. 

It's not like she was in Korea for a few years. She only stayed in Korea for a whole year, yet coming to Canada felt different. 

She didn't feel excited nor happy. 

She didn't feel anything positive even if her parents and relatives came surprise her and pick her up at the airport when she landed.

It just didn't feel alright with her. She doesn't want to stay there forever, but as she sits inside her mother's car, she couldn't help but fiddle with the locket that Yeji gave her before she left. 

"You're awfully quiet, what's wrong?" 

Jisu blinks before looking up at her mother. She offered her a small smile, hoping that it was enough to assure her that she's alright. 

"Ah, nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." She mutters before pulling out her phone from her pocket, trying to avoid her mother's incoming questions. 

She didn't want to talk. She isn't in the mood to talk, not when she doesn't even wanna be in that country. 

Her mother only smiled at her before looking back in front. Her father on the other hand was just silently driving. 

Jisu didn't want to tell stories, nor tell them how her life was in Korea. She'd only end up thinking of Yeji. 

She'd only remember the way she looked so hurt when she was at the airport. 

And that was exactly what happened, she ended up thinking of Yeji, and because of it, she only ended up hurting herself even more. 

She looked down at her phone, staring at her screen. She isn't doing anything, not scrolling through social media and definitely not looking at her messages. 

She was just.. staring. 

She doesn't want to be here. At all. 

"You can sleep if you want, Jisu. We'll just wake you up when we arrive at home." 

Jisu silently nodded at her mother's words. Even though she wanted to badly tell them that this place doesn't feel like home.

Arriving at their house in Canada is even more worse. 

It didn't have the same feeling that Jisu felt whenever she comes back home to her condominium back in Korea. 

Because Chaeryeong isn't there to greet her. Chaeryeong isn't there to smile at her and scold her like she's the oldest. 

Chaeryeong isn't there to ask her what she wanted to eat and Chaeryeong's definitely not there to cook for her and prepare their food. 

There was only her parents and her younger brother, Junsu. 

She didn't even feel like greeting him, but he greeted her. He must've missed Jisu a lot, though, Jisu would've felt the same if she wasn't feeling sad.

She just went straight to her room. She knew her parents are noticing the way she's acting, but she doesn't even care. 

As she enters her room, she couldn't help but remember when she first visited Yeji's old house. 

Remembers the feeling she felt when she first entered Yeji's room, but when she entered hers, it felt different. 

All of her memories in this room suddenly came back and she instantly hated it. 

She remembered locking herself in this very room, crying over the things that happened back in Korea when she was in high school.

She could only cringe at the thought. It feels weird now. Looking back.

It was weird that the person she used to hate so much is now the person she's not used to not seeing anymore. 

She suddenly missed everyone back in Korea. She missed Yuna and Ryujin, the young couple who would always bicker and playfully fight each other. 

Chaeryeong who would literally tease her any chance she gets. And why wouldn't she miss Beomgyu? 

Jisu even misses Hyunjin a bit, even though he was a bit rude to her before. Heck, she even missed Soobin and Yeonjun, Taehyun and Kai. 

Is this what being far from home does to someone? 

She kicks the door shut as she walks towards her bed. She hasn't seen her bed in a year and her room is surprisingly clean. 

Her mom probably came in cleaned it everyday.

She smiled at the thought before letting herself fall on her bed, unconsciously holding onto her locket as she did. 

She doesn't even know when Yeji bought it, she wished that Yeji would've gave it to her sooner. Jisu would've thanked Yeji more and longer if she did. 

But what can Jisu do? Yeji decided to give it to her minutes before she left. 

It's a locket, whatever was inside must be important to Yeji. As much as she wanted to pry it open, she wanted to keep it closed. 

She held onto the thought that she'll be able to open it eventually and hopefully, sooner than she expected. 

She was just in an eleven hour flight, yet she doesn't feel sleepy, well, at least not yet. She was silently crying in the plane, she remembered. 

Trying to distract herself. At least the flight attendants were nice enough not to bother her from literally crying for a few hours. 

Jisu doesn't even know why she isn't tired yet. Her eyes were a bit puffy and her nose was swollen, she doesn't even know how her parents didn't notice it. 

They probably did and just decided not to ask her about it. She was actually kind of scared when she saw her dad, remembering that she made her mad before she was able to go home. 

Luckily, he isn't mad anymore. Probably because Jisu decided to come back home. 

The longer she played with the locket around her neck, the sadder she gets. 

She misses Yeji. 

A lot. 

And it hasn't even been a day or a month. Just a few hours and that was enough to make her so sad. 

She can't help but think, what about Yeji? Are they thinking of the same thing? Were they both thinking of each other?? 

Jisu wanted to know. 

But she was too scared to send her a test or call because she doesn't know if she'll break down if she ever gets a text from Yeji or if she ever hears her. 

It hurts to not have a choice and it hurts her more that she's not brave enough to fight for something that she wants. 

Jisu regrets not trying. 

She regrets not trying to talk to her parents. Overcome with fear. It was stupid. She should've tried. 

Tried to explain, tried to tell her parents what she really wanted. But she didn't because she was too scared. 

She admired Yeji. For being so brave when she took her to her parents' house.

Jisu wished that someday, she'll be able to tell her parents that she wanted to go home.

But as she dives deep into her thoughts, she slowly feels the tiredness. 

And her eyes started to become heavy. She wasn't able to keep her eyes open anymore. 

And so, she fell asleep on her bed, forgetting to change her clothes and even forgetting to unpack as well. 

She fell asleep while fiddling with the locket that Yeji gave her. 

She fell asleep hoping that when she wakes up, she'll be back at home, cuddling with Yeji in her bed inside her room. 

Inside the condominium that she and Chaeryeong shared. 

Hoping that her being in Canada is just a dream and that she's actually back at home, with Yeji...

\------ 

Yeji was patiently waiting for Jisu's messages. She's a bit worried but there was nothing for her to worry about. 

She just hopes that Jisu arrived safely. 

She kept looking at her phone, it wasn't on or anything, it was off. She was just waiting for a notification. 

A message, anything that came from Jisu. Anything that can tell her that Jisu got home safely and is currently resting. 

Then again Jisu probably arrived home and instantly fell asleep.

Jisu would be tired, that's a long flight, of course she would be. Now Yeji thinks she's thinking too much about a lot of possibilities that are just in her mind. 

She isn't really normally like this, she isn't normally worried about someone, not even worried about Jisu when she was still there. 

It was probably because Jisu went on a plane and she's travelling for a few hours. Also, adding in the fact that she travelled alone. 

Now, Yeji couldn't stop herself from thinking, what if she went with her? 

What if Jisu went home with her? 

What if she was able to do that? Will she stop being so worried about everything? 

Her thoughts were cut off when her phone suddenly turned on and vibrated in her hand. 

Yeji was quick to look back down on her phone to see if she received a message from Jisu. 

There wasn't any messages. It was just random notifications from her social media accounts. She clicked her tongue, a bit annoyed because she wanted to see a message from Jisu. 

But there wasn't any. She's just a bit sad and disappointed. 

Maybe Jisu is indeed resting and Yeji's just thinking too much. 

She scoffs before throwing her phone somewhere on her bed, not even caring anymore if it fell to the ground and breaks.

She wanted to rest too. All this was tiring her so much. 

Why did Jisu even have to leave? Everything was going smoothly and was perfect. 

Though, Yeji can't really do anything anymore. She wasn't even able to do anything before Jisu left.. 

"When will she come back..?" She whispers to no one in particular. She was just asking herself, trying to find an answer to it when she knew that she wouldn't be able to answer it. 

Even Jisu can't answer that question. 

Because none of them knew if she'll ever come back but they're holding onto the thought that Jisu will come back eventually. 

Yeji lets herself fall back on her bed, lying down sideways as she stares at the piano that was neatly placed in the corner of her room. 

Suddenly it looked so abandoned, even though she remembers a memory of her and Jisu just happily playing with it. 

She remembered it so vividly like it only happened yesterday. She hasn't touched the piano in a while and Jisu decided to ask her about it one afternoon. 

They were just being lazy, on the bed. Both calm and happy knowing that they're just beside each other. 

It was actually one of the times that Yeji successfully and actually was able to forget that Jisu was about to leave in a few weeks. 

She could let that memory play over and over in her head and it will always be clear and vivid in her mind. 

The way Jisu was adorably planting soft kisses all over the back of Yeji's hand as she closes her eyes. Yeji could remember just staring at Jisu's face, watching her quietly.

At that time, everything was so calm and Yeji even remembers wanting to stay there forever. At the same time and day and she didn't want it to end. 

Jisu broke the silence when she asked Yeji, "Do you still play the piano?" 

It was weird remembering that memory, because she could hear Jisu's voice. Like she's there beside her, like she never left. 

And it hurts Yeji while remembering it. Because for all she knows, that might only be just a memory and she won't be able to experience something similar with Jisu ever again. 

She sits up on the bed, eyeing the piano as that happy little memory still plays in her head. 

If she squints even more, she's sure that she'll be able to see Jisu and herself joke around. With her playing the piano while Jisu sings along. 

It made her smile. 

It's such a happy memory yet it made Yeji feel so broken. 

She gathers the strength to stand up and walk over to the piano. When she was closer, she didn't even notice that her old music book was just there. 

Neatly placed on top of the piano. Like it was meant to be there. 

The memory in her head made her remember that she showed that book to Jisu. While they were playing around with the piano, Jisu was so curious about a lot of things that Yeji ended up having to explain everything to her. 

Though, she knew Jisu didn't understand anything. She looked so lost when Yeji explained everything. But she was able to understand the part where Yeji told her how she got into playing the piano. 

Remembering the way Jisu looked so interested in her story. The thought of her face made Yeji chuckle. 

God, she misses her already and it hasn't even been a day. 

She picks up the book, slightly opening it, only for a peace of paper to fall out. Yeji frowns. 

She doesn't remember any of the papers in the book to be torn off, so she was deeply confused. 

Putting the book down on top of the piano, she leans down to take the little piece of paper that fell on the ground. 

It was folded once, so she flips it. 

There were words written in it, it's not a full blown long message. It was short and looked as if it was written by someone who was in a hurry.

She didn't think much of it until she read it. 

A strong wave of sadness came and it hit her straight in her heart. The message was short yet it hurt so badly that it instantly brought tears in Yeji's eyes. 

Her fingers were shaking and her vision started to become blurry because of the tears. 

She couldn't stop herself from crying right then and there as she crouched down in front of her piano. 

The piece of paper still in her hands. 

It read, "Please don't forget me and all the things we did" 

\------ 

A week has passed and both Yeji and Jisu were able to communicate through calls and social media. Though, Jisu absolutely hated it when they talked.

Because of the different timezones, Yeji would only be able to talk to Jisu at night.

Jisu wakes up late and because Yeji stays up late to talk to her, she would wake up late as well. 

Jisu has already told her many times that she should sleep early and that they could talk some other time but Yeji would always whine and tell her no. 

It was hard. 

She knew Yeji would always be tired but the girl would do anything to talk to her and Jisu feels bad. 

If only she didn't leave, they wouldn't have such a hard time trying to communicate with each other and also trying to find a way for them to talk to each other without lacking sleep. 

And they would always fail in trying to find a way, just like the time where Yeji wasn't able to find a way to get Jisu to stay. 

It was exactly exactly 2 pm in Korea and Yeji was just staring down at her phone like she was expecting Jisu to send a text when she knows that the girl is probably sleeping. 

The past few days was giving Yeji a headache, she hasn't seen daylight for how many days? She doesn't know because she's usually asleep every morning. 

And always awake at night to talk to Jisu. 

It's unhealthy, she knows that but she doesn't seem to care. She also hasn't seen any of her friends in a while. 

Chaeryeong moved out because she was becoming lonely, now she lives with her sister Chaeyeon in another condominium. 

Hyunjin? He's been trying to reach Yeji everyday but Yeji is always asleep for her to even respond to any of his messages. 

Come to think of it, Yeji always sees them all together every time. Hyunjin and the others, her friends. 

Yeji would always see their posts online, they're always together and it seems like she's always the only one who isn't present in the photos. 

Well.. what can she do? She likes talking to Jisu every night. She enjoys it more. 

That's when her phone started to ring. It was Hyunjin. She clicks her tongue. 

He was able to catch her once. 

She had no other choice but to answer it because she's absolutely not going to let her phone just ring loudly. 

"What do you want?" She asks, a bit too harshly as she puts her phone against her ear. 

"Why are you being so mean already? I just called you once! And It's the first time you picked up!" 

Hyunjin's voice was so loud that it hurt Yeji's ears a bit. She scoffs. "Why are you even calling?? I'm busy." 

"Busy with what?! You're not busy with anything! Beomgyu told me that Jisu told him that you've been sleeping late. What's that all about??" 

Yeji reaches up to scratch her head, God, Beomgyu's one loud man. Why couldn't he just keep it to himself?

Then again, they were probably just worried about her, considering the fact that she's been locked up in her condominium for days without the sun. 

She might even become a vampire now. 

Yeji lets out a sigh, she knew she can't get mad at them. Especially at Hyunjin. 

"Look, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to respond to any of your messages or even pick up whenever you call, I see them all the time.. I just wanted to have some time alone, you know?" 

She hears Hyunjin scoff on the other side of the line. 

"Liar, I know you've been talking with Jisu every night without fail and because of it, you've been lacking sleep. Come on, Ji. Don't do that to yourself, you can keep talking to Jisu, yeah... but like.. at least sleep??" 

"I do sleep!" 

"Yeah! Every morning!" 

Yeji rolls her eyes, "What's so different with that? I still get sleep, but just in the morning." 

"That's not even my only concern here, we rarely see you! The last time I saw you was when we sent Jisu off in the airport and that was what?! A week ago!" 

She could tell that Hyunjin is worried and at the same time, angry at her. She is starting to treat herself so poorly. 

It's not like Jisu left her forever, they were still talking and Jisu's still her girlfriend. So, what was the problem? 

Yeji could only think that it must be because Jisu isn't physically there anymore. She isn't beside her anymore. 

Yeji can't see her anymore, she could only hear her voice through a gadget and that was all. 

No one would ever think that that's enough. 

Yeji wanted her there, beside her, like before. But that can only be possible once Jisu comes home. 

"Listen.. really.. I'm sorry, I just.. I'm just really not well right now, I do want to spend with all of you, but.." 

"You miss Jisu so much that the only think you want to do is to talk to her non-stop even if it makes you lose sleep?" 

She was embarrassed to admit it, but it's all true. She just misses Jisu so much that she's willing to give everything up to be able to see her again. 

".. Yeah.." 

That was the only thing Yeji could mutter as she stares down on the ground. She can't even believe that she's starting to not care about her heath just to talk to Jisu. 

She knew that if Jisu heard about her not caring about herself anymore, she'd probably be more pissed than Hyunjin. 

"You know what? Get up and get ready." Hyunjin spoke on the other side. Yeji blinks and frowns. "What?" 

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said get up and get ready." 

"For what?" 

"I'm in front of your door, I'm going to wait for five minutes and after five minutes I'm expecting you to open this door wearing something that isn't your pajamas." 

What Hyunjin was saying doesn't make sense but because Yeji now knows that he's just outside, she decided to just follow whatever he tells her at the moment. 

She scrambles to enter her room and get dressed. Not wanting Hyunjin to bang on her door again, because that sound makes Yeji's ears want to bleed. 

And just like what Hyunjin told her, she was able to wear something that isn't her pajamas. She was also able to successfully open the door after five minutes. 

She was greeted with Hyunjin's wide grin, sporting fancy clothes like he's a model. He even wore a beret. 

Yeji looked at her with her small and sleepy looking eyes. "Now, you look absolutely terrible." He spoke. 

Yeji only let out a scoff before showing him her middle finger, "Same goes with you." 

"I'm deeply offended, because do you not see the clothes that I am wearing right now? Did you finally become blind??" He says, doing a little twirl to fully show off his "fancy" clothes to Yeji. 

And obviously, she didn't care. Not even a bit as she pushed past him.

"Where are we even going?" 

"To the mall of course." Is what he responded with as he walked beside Yeji. 

The contrast between them was absolutely hilarious, with the way Yeji looked so pissed, walking grumpily while Hyunjin had a smirk on, walking confidently.

Yeji would like to whine and complain about going to the mall when she could be back in bed, sleeping underneath all of her blankets and pillows. 

But no, Hyunjin just has to call her before she could go back to sleep. Well, it is half her fault for answering his call. 

So, she just sighs as she walks beside an overly confident Hyunjin. She knew she'd just wear a frown on the way there, so she didn't even bother trying to act all happy and excited. 

If Jisu was there.. her smile would be so big that it would hurt her cheeks. But she isn't there. 

The car ride was not silent thanks to Hyunjin's playlist that was playing non-stop inside the car. He was dancing to the songs as he drove while Yeji tried to get some sleep. 

Though she wasn't able to because of Hyunjin's loud ass music, blasting directly in her ears. 

She definitely felt heaven when she was able to exit that darn car and escape Hyunjin's loud music.

"So.. what do we do here?" She asks, turning her head towards Hyunjin who has a big smile on. 

"Everyone's actually waiting for us inside." He says before shooting a playful wink.

"Who's everyone?" 

"Our friends! Chaeryeong, Yuna, Ryujin, Beomgyu and—" Yeji elbows him, stopping him from running his mouth because it was obvious that Yeji got it already.

As they entered, they started to walk. It felt so weird seeing a lot of people and hearing a lot of noises because at night, Yeji only hears Jisu's sweet voice through the phone. 

It has really been a while since she left her condominium, huh? 

"Where are we even going to meet them?" 

"I'm trying to contact them, hold on." 

Yeji doesn't know why but her energy was easily drained, it was probably because she hasn't been moving much. 

Suddenly, she felt so weak like she's growing older each day that passes by. She should really move more and not just lay in bed at night talking to Jisu.

"Why don't you go and meet them? I'll wait here." Yeji suggests, as she points at a spot in front of a very familiar coffee shop. 

Hyunjin turns to her and just sighs, "I know you're tired and all but.. I'm sorry if you want to go home, you can go..." 

Yeji's eyes suddenly widened, that's not really what she meant, she just wanted to take a rest. 

"Hey, that wasn't what I meant. I really like it that you brought me here, that you still want me to socialize and stuff.. I'm just not in the right state to do so.." Yeji weakly smiled up at him. 

And luckily, Hyunjin was kind and understanding, "You should've just told me that earlier, I could've just left you alone." 

Yeji chuckles, "Well.. I did miss all of you, so.. go look for them, I'll wait for you here." She gestures for him to keep on walking. 

He smiles before nodding and walking off. 

Now, Yeji's left alone in front of a coffee shop. Just looking around the place and silently standing there, waiting for Hyunjin and the others. 

When her little moment alone by herself was quickly cut off by a girl clearing her throat beside her. 

Yeji jumped, a bit startled by the girl and the way she got Yeji's attention. She looked down beside and the girl slowly met her eyes. 

Something about her was familiar, like Yeji has seen her before. But where? 

"You still remember me?" The girl asks which made Yeji a little more confused than she already was. 

"Actually, I don't. Mind reminding me?" Yeji politely answers. The girl beside her smiles, nodding. 

"Ah.. I can't believe you forgot about me when I clearly told you to remember me." The girl feigned disappointment and sadness as she playfully shook her head which made Yeji chuckle.

The elbows Yeji like they were close friends. "It's Jiwon, does it ring any bells?" 

Yeji squints her eyes, trying to focus on Jiwon's face to try and remember her. Honestly, she didn't even know that it would work but she successfully was able to remember her. 

Heo Jiwon, one of the workers in the coffee shop that they're currently standing in front of. Yeji smiles widely at her. 

"Right! I remember you! Sorry, I wasn't able to recognize you earlier. It's been a while." 

Jiwon laughs before humming, "A week is a while huh? How have you been? You didn't really contact me after I .. wrote my number on your cup.." She sheepishly says.

Yeji was quick to call Jiwon adorable in her mind. With the way the girl was a bit shy with bringing up the number thing. 

"Oh.. about that.. I lost your number, actually.. wait was it your number??" 

"Of course silly! I wouldn't be bringing it up if it wasn't mine.." Jiwon pushing her lips together, creating a thin line after speaking and Yeji couldn't even believe it. 

She couldn't believe that there's other girls that she could call cute other than her girlfriend. 

"Well.. since I lost it.." Yeji starts, reaching out, gesturing for Jiwon to hand something over to her. "Do you want my number on your phone instead?" 

With what Yeji said, Jiwon's eyes lit up. Like it sparkled and a wide smile was already on her lips when she looks Yeji in the eyes. 

"Oh- Sure!" She answers a bit enthusiastically but Yeji didn't mind. She reaches into her pocket to take her phone out, handing it over to Yeji. 

Yeji happily punched in her number thinking that she made a new friend today, confident and ready to brag about it to Hyunjin when he comes back.

Jiwon was actually thinking the same, though, she'd like it if she and Yeji would hang out right away. 

None of them knew what would happen next though. They were just happy that they made a new friend. 

With Yeji knowing that this time, she'll be able to remember her and would be able to contact her too.


	31. Chapter 31

Being in Canada again isn't entirely bad, Jisu kept repeating that to herself. She thought if she kept on telling herself that it isn't that bad, she might fool herself and finally believe that it really isn't. 

But she isn't a fool. What can she do that can make her family understand that she doesn't like it here? 

She hasn't even held a long and proper conversation with any of her family members. Junsu always tries to talk to her, but she would either pretend that she's busy or she'd reply with one word and end the conversation there. 

She wouldn't even be surprised anymore if one day Junsu starts to hate her. It's the same with her parents. None of them would question it, though, Jisu would easily see through their actions. 

Both her mom and dad would shoot each other looks as if asking if they did something wrong and to be honest, Jisu was starting to feel a bit guilty. 

She's not telling them anything, she would understand if one day one of them would sit her down and finally confront her about her behavior. 

After all, she wasn't like this when she went home a few years ago. Yes, she looked so miserable back then, but she made an effort with trying to communicate with her family members. 

But right now? She isn't and she doesn't even care. Now she's back in her room again, like any other day. 

The last time she went out of the house, Yeji was spamming her with messages and she couldn't blame the girl. 

Jisu tried to walk around the neighborhood and try to at least appreciate some things and enjoy her time there. But her thoughts would only be filled with Yeji. 

She can't help it, she always worries. Always thinks what Yeji is currently doing. If Yeji was alright back at home. 

Yeji lacked sleep, Jisu knows that. And she hates it knowing that Yeji isn't sleeping because of her. 

She scrolls through her phone, waiting to get a response from Yeji when her phone suddenly rang. The screen showing that someone was calling her. 

Yeji.

Jisu was quick to answer her call, she wasn't expecting Yeji to call her when it was night time in Korea. 

Gently placing it against her ear, she was hesitant to speak or ask why she suddenly called. 

It was silent on the other line, Jisu was starting to think that maybe Yeji fell asleep and accidentally called her without even knowing it.

Yeji doesn't randomly call, she usually tells Jisu before she calls, so it was surprising for Jisu as well. 

"..Jisu-ah?" Was what Jisu heard on the other line. She felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Yeji's soft voice calling her name. 

It felt as if it's been years since she heard Yeji's voice and it didn't fail to bring a smile on Jisu's lips. 

She even thought she was dreaming, but it's real. Jisu let out a laugh, "Yeji?" It sounded as if she was asking, wanting a confirmation that it is indeed Yeji that was talking on the phone with her. 

"Yeah, it's me." 

"Why did you call? I thought you'd be asleep by now?" 

"Well, am I not allowed to call my girlfriend?"

Jisu would squeal if she wanted to because of the way Yeji referred to her as her "girlfriend" but she stopped herself from doing so because Yeji would tease her. 

She knows her too well. 

So, instead, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Calming herself down because Yeji just had to act all sweet through the damn phone. 

"You aren't allowed to, you're suppose to be asleep right now." Jisu tries to scold her, but she knows that Yeji isn't fazed by that. 

And she was right when she heard Yeji laugh on the other side. She missed hearing that. She misses hearing Yeji's voice, misses seeing her everyday and absolutely misses being beside her. 

"But I can't sleep, what do I do? I'm always bored." Yeji reasons but Jisu knows her too well for her to fall for that. 

She knows Yeji can sleep late, yes, but she lacks sleep. Yeji needs sleep even if she's not that sleepy. 

"Listen to music or something, you know you can't keep sleeping late and lacking sleep because of me, Yeji." 

Jisu hears Yeji let out a soft, defeated sigh. Because she knows Jisu's right. Though, what can she do? She misses her girlfriend every hour, she at least wants to hear Jisu's voice once a day or else she might cry. 

"I enjoy listening to you more than listening to music, also I'd easily fall asleep with your voice." 

A smile makes its way on Jisu's lips. Yeji really never fails to make Jisu happy and feel so many things all at once. 

She hums, "Are you telling me that you'll fall asleep on me in the middle of this call?" Jisu acts and tries her best to sound mad and it was enough to make Yeji stutter, trying to explain that, that's not what she meant. 

"I won't! I meant that your voice is more soothing and calming than the songs I listen to—" 

Yeji instantly stops rambling when she hears Jisu giggling on the other line, making her smile. She really liked hearing Jisu's voice. 

And she definitely loves the way she laughs, she'd do anything to hear her laugh in person and to also see her again of course. 

"Now you're laughing at me.." Yeji pouts even though Jisu wouldn't even be able to see her. 

"Because! you're funny, you make me laugh—" Yeji hears her girlfriend giggle again, and she swears when she wakes up in the morning, she might run to the airport and just board a plane to see Jisu again. 

She really can't keep living like this, without Jisu beside her. "I'm such a great girlfriend, I make you laugh all the time." Yeji says, proud of herself. 

Jisu can't deny that, Yeji has always been good. She always treated Jisu like she's the most precious thing in the world, like she deserves all the love in the whole universe. 

She doesn't even know if Yeji's treating her like a girlfriend or like her child. Yeji just spoils her so much, it's unreal. 

Jisu hopes that Yeji knows that she loves and appreciate her so much. "Oh, sure you are."

Jisu teases again, only to hear Yeji whine on the other line. Though it wasn't long until Yeji speaks in a really serious manner that it almost even scared Jisu. 

"Jisu." 

Yeji sounded so serious that Jisu shivered when she heard Yeji's voice. Was she mad or something? 

Jisu could only hum of course, if she spoke, her voice might crack. 

"When .... are you coming home?" 

The question alone sent shivers down Jisu's spine. Yeji wanted to know when and it hurt Jisu because she knew she still doesn't know the answer to that. 

And if she did know, she'll tell Yeji right away because she knows that the taller girl misses her a lot, just like how Jisu misses her too. 

She wanted to have an answer to that question too, though because she is stubborn and hadn't had a proper conversation with her parents yet, she didn't know when. 

But she knows she'll come home soon... she knows she will. 

"Yeji.. I don't know yet.. Mom and I haven't talked properly.. " 

"Ever since you arrived?" 

"... Yeah.." Jisu bit her lip, she doesn't know if Yeji would get mad, so she's scared. 

She doesn't want an argument to break out again, just like when she was still in Korea. 

"It's alright, Jisu. I know you're uncomfortable because you badly want to go home, but at least ask your mom if you're staying there forever because.. I miss you everyday.." 

It made Jisu happy a bit that Yeji understood and she isn't mad, but she couldn't ignore the way that she could hear the sadness in Yeji's voice. 

She could clearly tell that Yeji's very lonely without her. She remembered Chaeryeong telling her before through chats that Yeji hasn't really been herself lately. 

That even though she looked happy and she looked like she's enjoying their hang outs, to them, Yeji looked lost and incomplete. 

Chaeryeong was sure and was quick to point out that it was probably because Jisu left. Who would even act properly and act the same if someone in their life left? 

Though, Yeji wouldn't be too worried if she knew that Jisu would come back again soon... 

But they both weren't sure if Jisu was even coming back. 

That must be it. 

"I miss you too, every second and every minute.. if I could just come back again without my parents even noticing, I would. I really would." Jisu whispers as she held her phone closer to her ear. 

Wanting and trying to feel Yeji's familiar warmth that she's been missing for days through the phone, but of course it wasn't possible. 

Yeji on the other line, wanting to clear the mood a bit, changes the topic smoothly. "Your birthday's nearing," 

Jisu's sadness faded a bit as she hears Yeji's enthusiastic voice again. She slightly smiles, "Yeah. Will you be coming?" She jokes.

Her joke was funny but also a bit sad, knowing that Yeji wouldn't be able to come to her birthday party. They were miles away from each other, obviously. 

"I will, if I'm invited." Yeji laughs as Jisu playfully rolls her eyes even if Yeji wouldn't be able to see it. "Of course you are!" 

"Oh, if only I could really go. I'd come with a ton of presents." 

"Why would you bring a ton?" 

"I'd give your parents and your sibling some presents too, of course!" 

Jisu frowns, though, she's still smiling, amused at what Yeji said. "Well, why though?" 

"Because, I need them to like me, so I could be approved as their soon-to-be daughter in law!" Yeji said a bit too enthusiastically, like she was so excited about being Jisu's parents' future daughter in law. 

They both know that they don't know if Jisu's parents will really like Yeji and they both also don't know if they'll still be together in the future. 

Because nothing stays the same with such distance.. There would always be a change and Jisu's afraid that something will change because she's not beside Yeji. 

"You're confident, huh?" 

Yeji laughs, "I mean, who wouldn't like Hwang Yeji? You weren't even able to resist my charms." 

"Wow, you're so full of yourself, are you forgetting that I hated you back then??" 

"I absolutely didn't," Jisu silently winced at that, because she knew what happened before scarred Yeji and even traumatized her so much. 

But now, she's throwing it around like it's nothing but Jisu knew she was still hurt from back then. 

"But you really weren't able to resist my charms." Jisu could only laugh at her girlfriend's confidence. Jisu can't even argue because Yeji was absolutely right about the things she said. 

How could Jisu even deny it? 

"Oh, shut up Hwang." 

"But you love me!" 

"I didn't say that I didn't. I do love you." Jisu giggles before reaching up to fiddle with the necklace that Yeji gave her. 

The small gesture was actually starting to become like a little mannerism. if Yeji found out about it, she would probably think it's cute. 

"A lot." She added, waiting for Yeji's response. She was telling the truth. She loved Hwang Yeji so much that it hurt and she doesn't even know when her feelings developed. 

It just happened. 

No one expected Jisu to fall in love with a person she truly hated and neither did she. But, now, she's in a call with the person she used to hate. 

The person that she loves so much now. Throwing in those three words at Yeji like it was nothing. "I love you too.. and advanced happy birthday, Jisu-ah." 

Those words were enough to make Jisu's day complete and also the next day and the day after and so on. 

\------ 

Yeji never really promised Jisu anything on her birthday. She even forgot to mention that she sent her a birthday gift. 

She promised Jisu that she'll sleep earlier now and even though she didn't want to, Jisu would be mad. 

And she didn't want Jisu to be mad at her just because she's starting to lack sleep because she wanted to talk to Jisu all night. 

Now, whenever they talk on the phone or chat, Yeji was only able to say the things she has in mind at the moment, making her forget to tell Jisu that she'll receive a package from Yeji soon.

Though, Yeji doesn't really know when the package will arrive at Jisu's doorstep, she just knows that she sent a gift and that's all. 

The package may even get delayed for a few days, God, Yeji doesn't know and she feels stupid for not even knowing. She just hopes that Jisu receives it. 

Like, receive it in a good state, because she knows some people who has received a fucked up package, with the packaging broken and stuff. 

And as Jisu's birthday came, Yeji was so excited. Probably even more excited than Jisu herself, who was the birthday girl. 

She doesn't know if the others would call Jisu on her birthday, but she bets that they will, probably one by one or they'll make a group chat with Jisu in it and just start a call in that chat. 

That was actually a good idea and Yeji even wanted to be the one to make the group chat but she decides on the last minute that she'll be the last one to call. 

Or maybe pretend that she forgot about Jisu's birthday and fell asleep because of the timezones. 

That would be a good idea right? Jisu would think Yeji forgot and she'd just surprise her with a sudden call. 

Yeji laughs to herself as she thought of the idea. She was currently in bed, already prepared to go to sleep. 

Though, she really isn't about to go to sleep right away. She's still going to wait for a bit to finally be able to call Jisu. 

She wants a one on one call with her girlfriend because, no, she doesn't share. 

Their friends could talk to her all at once but Yeji will talk to her privately because she's the girlfriend. She has the rights to be able to call her, one on one. 

As she scrolls through her phone, she receives an unexpected message from an unknown number. 

Now, Yeji isn't the type to just reply to a random message that would just pop up on her screen, but because this person called her by her nickname, "Yeddeong" she couldn't help but be confused. 

She doesn't really remember anyone with the number that the person used to send her a message at 12 at night. 

Only Jisu does that. 

"Yeddeong!" is what was on the message. She thinks for a second before thinking of someone who would send her a message like that. 

Using her nickname and all. 

At first she thinks that it must be from Ryujin. Maybe she changed her phone number? Ryujin was the only one who would always call her by that nickname along with Chaeryeong and Yuna. 

Now, why would Chaeryeong and Yuna be doing still up at night? .. waiting to call Jisu maybe..? 

So, Yeji thought it was Ryujin who sent her a message. 

"Ryujin-ah, why are you still up? It's 12am, go to sleep." 

"Ryujin? I'm not Ryujin, silly!" Was the message she got in return. She instantly frowns. She was so confused, if this person isn't Ryujin, then who was it?

She scratches her head and lets herself get lost in her thoughts, trying to think of someone who would call her Yeddeong and message her late at night. 

Wait.. could it be Jisu? 

No.. that would be ridiculous because she was only talking to her girlfriend a few minutes earlier. 

"Oh, my bad, you probably don't know who I am yet. This is Heo Jiwon from the café! Do you remember me now?" 

Yeji blinks at the notification as everything starts to connect now. She does remember telling Jiwon to just call her by her nickname. 

She could smack herself in the head for forgetting about this girl, she regrets losing her number now because she had to think properly to even remember who this girl was. 

Now, she feels bad.

"Right! I'm sorry! I wasn't able to remember you because I lost your number, remember? I'm really sorry! But I do remember you now." Yeji smiles to herself as she types up the response 

She already knew that she was very amused about Jiwon, but what amused her more is the way she responded to Yeji's message so damn fast. 

Faster than sonic if you will. 

"Ah! I thought I was about to ask for your number in person again because I thought I messaged the wrong person." 

"Oh, no, you didn't. You messaged the right person! This is indeed Yeddeong, what's up?" 

"Well, there's nothing I can tell you really, I was just bored and decided to send you a text. Why are you still awake btw?" 

The last part of the message made Yeji remember that she was about to call Jisu later, she smiles and proudly told Jiwon about it who didn't seem to mind. 

She seemed and sounded interested in Yeji's nonsense stories even though the other ones weren't as funny as the first ones. 

They just started talking through chats today but Yeji already felt like she has known Jiwon for a long time. 

It wasn't only her that shared some stories. Jiwon also shared some of herd and Yeji was even more amused by this. 

Jiwon is friendly and approachable, she doesn't even know how she forgot about Jiwon's number on the cup. 

Now, she thinks she might have done a mistake in throwing the cup away because what if a random person saw it and saved the number on their phone just for fun? 

Yeji would feel really guilty if one day Jiwon started to receive random messages from different numbers. 

In the middle of their discussion through chats, Jiwon suddenly asked Yeji something. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" 

"Right now? I mean like, outside? Why? Are you having a hard time sleeping?" 

Yeji went and asked Jiwon all these questions like she was her mother, overly worried about her daughter. 

"Right now, of course! and yes.. I am having a little bit of trouble with falling asleep sometimes and going on walks are the only thing that I could do to pass the time." 

"You do this often?" 

"Walk around alone outside? Yes. It's alright if you don't want to come with." 

"No! No! I wanna come with! I like walking outside late at night too, so no worries." 

"Well.. do you have something to do? Because I don't wanna bother you."

Yeji chuckles at Jiwon's last message, shaking her head a bit, she knew she has something to do, but that can wait. Also it's a bit too early for her to call Jisu, so she agreed on going. 

"I have nothing to do but I have to be back early though, it's fine! I'll be able to do whatever I have to do as soon as we get home." 

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." 

\-------- 

It was actually the first time that Jisu felt happy in Canada. Because as soon as she went down the stairs to eat in the kitchen, her parents and brother surprised her with a ton of food and a birthday cake.

She didn't even expect this, she just woke up that moment and she was so shocked. 

Taken aback even that she flinched when her father called out to her and said "Happy Birthday" out loud. She felt her heart jump because of that. 

And she also, finally, felt the love that she wanted to feel from her parents though she kept on rejecting their affections the first time she arrived there. 

She was thinking very negatively and even forgot the positivity that her family always held. She hated the fact that she ignored them for a few days ago just because she wanted to leave and go back in Korea as soon as possible. 

Jisu was so thankful that they still celebrated her birthday even if Jisu woke up late. Her smile was so wide when they surprised her with a ton of birthday designs all over their kitchen walls. 

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to invite your friends, I know that they're all in Korea.." Jisu's mom apologized and she was quick to tell her mom that there was nothing for her to be sorry about.

Even her dad would always shoot her apologetic looks even without saying and word and Jisu thought that was sweet and funny at the same time. 

She really was not expecting any of this. She actually missed spending time with her family... and now she blames herself for pushing her family away every time she locked herself up in her room.

It was when she went back to her room with a piece of cake on a plate that she's happily holding that her phone started to ring. 

Not expecting anyone to call, she was a bit confused on who was calling. In the end she decided not to question whoever it is and just answer right away. 

As soon as she answered it, she was greeted with a loud sound and people screaming like animals. 

She instantly knew who they were. It was none other than her friends in Korea and also her cousin, screaming "Happy Birthday" in english like a lunatic. 

Jisu rolled her eyes as she giggled at their antics. She didn't expect them to call considering the fact that it's late at night in Korea, yet they were all wide awake and screaming their lungs out for Jisu. 

Their neighbors must be so annoyed because of the noises, Jisu's already embarrassed by them just screaming through the screen. 

She just hopes none of their neighor complains about them. 

She didn't even realize that this was a group call, she was so busy with spending time with her family that abandoned her phone earlier. 

"Why are you all screaming? Isn't it night time over there??" She asks as she plops down on her bed, smiling at the screen. 

"Oh, who cares? What will they do? Scold me?" Ryujin responds smugly as Jisu rolled her eyes. 

"Ryujin, if your parents catch you making noises like an animal, don't blame it on us." Chaeryeong playfully glares at the short haired girl through the screen. 

"Happy birthday unnie!!" Yuna's was loud and she still looked as cheerful as ever. Jisu couldn't help but smile widely. 

"Hey, hey, did you notice?? Me and Ryu bleached our hair!" Hyunjin proudly says, flipping his hair from left to right while Ryujin frowns at the screen. 

"I did, I noticed. I'm already worried about your scalps." 

"See?? Jisu, that's what I told them! Both your scalps are going to burn." Beomgyu chimes in, pointing at the screen like he's pointing at Hyunjin and Ryujin in real life. 

Ryujin started to whine as Hyunjin argued with Beomgyu. Both Chaeryeong and Yuna joined in on the teasing as Jisu stared at them with a smile on her face. 

She really did miss them so much, it's making her want to leave the house and just go back home without her parent's permission. 

Even though they would often do something stupid and chaotic, Jisu still missed them. They're their friends after all. 

As she watches them argue and tease one another, she couldn't help one look around the screen. Because to her, they looked incomplete.. 

Someone was missing and she's looking for that person. Her smile started to fade and it didn't go unnoticed by the others as they started to quiet down. 

"You alright, Jisu?" Beomgyu asks. The others nodded along, wordlessly asking Jisu the same question. 

For a second, Beomgyu's question didn't sink in, so Jisu stared at the screen for a second which worried them a bit. 

"Unnie, is something wrong?" Yuna was the one who was able to make Jisu snap out of her little trance. She blinks a couple of times before looking back at them. 

She lets out an awkward laugh, before smiling at them, looking uncomfortable and looking like she just got caught. 

All their faces had the same expression. Worry was written all over and Jisu understood why. She cleared her throat. 

"Uh, yeah... Just.. thinking of something." She responded, trying her best to just brush the topic off.

But everyone isn't going to do that. They're too worried to just let this go. "Are you.. looking for Yeji?" Jisu turns her attention towards Hyunjin. 

Jisu sheepishly bit her lip, "I... I guess so.." 

"Come to think of it, we added her here, but she never.. answered the call?" Ryujin says with a frown. "She probably fell asleep then.." Jisu smiles even though she isn't really happy about that. 

They all know and they can all sense that Jisu's a bit upset. Even if she doesn't tell them, they already know that she is. 

"No, I doubt she fell asleep. If there's an occasion, she'd be very upset if she missed it." Hyunjin says in one breath, almost sounding like she was accusing Yeji of something. 

"That's right. Yeji never liked missing or forgetting about an occasion, especially when it's about someone she loves." Ryujin adds and though her words were sweet, it saddened Jisu even more. 

Especially the part where Yeji gets really upset if she missed an occasion that involves someone she loves. 

Because Jisu's a person Yeji loves.. right? That means Jisu's birthday is important and Yeji would be very upset if she missed it. 

But right now.. she's not here when everyone's in the call at the same time. Did something happen? Because if Yeji really didn't fall asleep, what would she be doing that is more important than calling her girlfriend and celebrating it even if they're both miles away from one another. 

"Hey, look, guys, don't go thinking of something else. You're making Jisu unnie worry even more! Yeji unnie's phone probably died because she forgot to charge it again." Chaeryeong cuts in, trying to lighten the mood. 

She probably saw the way Jisu looked even more upset than before. Looking like she's starting to overthink. 

Because, hell, where was her girlfriend anyway?? Anyone would be upset if their significant other wasn't there to greet and wish them a happy birthday. 

Chaeryeong started to notice that this was not only affecting Jisu, but was also affecting them. Yeji's absence was a big deal to them. 

Considering the fact that they haven't been spending time with Yeji at all, yeah, sure they met in the mall not too long ago but after that, Yeji went back to locking herself up in her condominium. 

Now, that isn't a normal behavior from Yeji at all. Anyone can tell that it isn't normal. Even Yeji will think that it isn't if they told her about it.

"Come on, we can't let Jisu unnie be upset! Especially when it's her birthday today! Everyone should be happy! Like Chaeryeong unnie said, Yeji unnie's phone probably died. She'll probably surprise Jisu unnie later." Yuna chimed in.

What Yuna said was enough to calm everyone down from thinking too much about Yeji's whereabouts. 

Jisu smiled, thankful that everyone cares about her being happy and cheerful on her birthday. 

"You're right.. Sorry Jisu unnie." Ryujin apologizes before flashing Jisu a warm smile. 

"It's alright! There's still time left, and I know Yeji wouldn't forget about my birthday at all, I know she won't!" Jisu happily spoke and that was enough to convince everyone that she isn't upset anymore. 

If only she could also convince herself that everything's fine, she would've stopped thinking too much about Yeji missing her birthday. 

There is still time right? She'll be able to call later, right? 

Jisu wanted some kind of assurance, but there was none. And she could only hope and wait until Yeji finally calls. 

\----- 

Yeji met up with Jiwon somewhere around the condominium buildings. And even though it was dark outside, Yeji could still clearly see the wide smile that was on Jiwon's lips. 

The way they greeted each other wasn't awkward. It's as if they already knew each other, that was why Yeji felt comfortable around the smaller girl. 

And luckily, Jiwon feels the same way. Well, would she even ask Yeji if they could go on a walk late at night if she wasn't comfortable? 

Yeji doesn't know this, but Jiwon already liked being around her and she hopes that Yeji feels the same way. 

"Kinda curious, why do you hate coffee? You're actually the first person I met who deeply hates coffee." Jiwon starts, sounding a bit dramatic with the words she chose. 

But it was amusing, Yeji laughed. "I don't really, really hate it like despise it. I just don't like the taste and the smell. Though, some coffee shops do smell nice and calming, your coffee shop just smells different and I can't handle that." 

Jiwon raises both of her eyebrows, mirroring the face of a surprised puppy. "Oh, really? Is that why you looked annoyed the first time we met??" 

Yeji instantly remembers the memory of their first interaction and she smiled, "It is one of the reasons why I was a bit annoyed, but it was mainly my cousin. You know? The tall dude that I was with?" 

Jiwon laughs as she nods, walking side to side with Yeji in the middle of a cold night. It's fun. Jiwon liked this. "Do you have any more interesting stories to tell? I'm more than happy to listen to them." 

The taller girl blinks, humming as she looks around. "Well, I do have a ton, I can share them all to you but it would take us a few hours before I could even finish one story." She joked. 

Jiwon knew she was exaggerating, but she couldn't help but think that Yeji's one interesting person with a ton of amusing and interesting stories. 

What did this girl go through that made her have so many stories to tell? Stories that aren't boring, they're all interesting and even though Jiwon hasn't heard all of it, she knows that it's all worth the time. 

"Lucky for you, I have a ton of time.. uhm.. of course if you have more time as well.. " She smiles up at Yeji as they both stop on their tracks, now facing each other. 

Yeji slightly tilted her head to the side before smiling back at her. Jiwon is indeed cute, isn't she? 

"I do have time, I'm sure you're a good listener. And I hope you can tell me stories too." She smiled widely and Jiwon saw the way her eyes turned into crescents. 

It was.. adorable and charming in a way that Jiwon couldn't understand. Yeji's attractive, that's for sure. 

She stared in awe as she slowly nodded, before Yeji started to tell her a story. 

Yeji didn't know, that she forgot something as she planned to spend the rest of the night talking with Jiwon.

\----- 

Jisu was worried. 

She's very worried and is starting to overthink. If Yeji was just charging, 7 hours was surely enough to get her phone to reach 100% 

But 7 hours had passed by and there was nothing. Not a single message nor even a call. 

Just empty. There were no messages or notifications from Yeji. Not even a post saying Happy Birthday. Really, none. 

What was she so busy about? Sleep? 

She could've told Jisu if she would sleep the whole night, but there was really nothing. 

The last message Jisu got from her was, "I'll talk to you later!" with a black heart and that was all. 

Jisu even considered spamming her, but what if she is indeed sleeping? Jisu might bother her and wake her up. 

But Jisu was really worried... 

What if Yeji forgot? What if Yeji's awake and is just doing something else? And a lot ot more questions that will surely make Jisu worry even more. 

She hated thinking. She hated thinking of possibilities because what if one of them is true? What will Jisu do? 

As she stares at her phone screen, she couldn't help but think ... is Yeji mad? Though, that wouldn't be possible. 

She didn't promise Jisu anything, but Jisu's expecting something from her. Just a little message, anything that came from her was enough.

Jisu decided to wait a few more hours and spent her time with her family, finally being able to talk to them and enjoy her time with them. 

It was great, if only Jisu came back 2 hours later to see a notification from Yeji. But still... there wasn't. 

Her fingers hovered over the keypad, already thinking of something to say and to type.. 

She lets out a sigh as she typed, "Are you asleep??" but hesitated on sending it. Jisu stared at it for a minute or two before letting out a frustrated groan. 

Rolling on her bed as she just leaves her phone beside her. Closing her eyes. 

She thinks she should stop overthinking but she couldn't.. Hyunjin and Ryujin's words were now echoing in her mind. 

Yeji wouldn't forget. 

Yeji would be very upset if she did.

"If you really did forget... are you at least very upset about it..?" Jisu whispers to no one in particular. 

If Yeji was there, she would be the one that Jisu is whispering too.. but she isn't.. 

Yeji isn't there.


	32. Chapter 32

Spending time with someone is always great. Yeji would always love hanging out around people, but ever since Jisu left, she kind of locked herself away from people. 

Just like what her friends are telling her, they can't even believe that they have to force Yeji out of her house just to be able to spend time with her. 

Though, they wouldn't be able to do that easily everyday because Yeji would always be asleep at day time. It's almost as if she's starting to not exist anymore. 

Hyunjin would always be there to scold her and she has no problem with that, because she knows and notices the way that she has changed over the past few days ever since Jisu left. 

Well, her girlfriend left, who wouldn't be sad about that? So, when she met Jiwon, she thought she'd just be another friend who she'll ditch to sleep every morning. 

But now that she's there, sitting beside Jiwon in an empty and poorly lit little playground in the middle of the night, she thinks she isn't going to be able to ditch Jiwon for sleep. 

Why? Well, the girl is just, simply, amusing and interesting that Yeji keeps on getting curious everytime a word leaves Jiwon's mouth. 

It's as if Jiwon's words were so different from her other friend's, like she kept on pulling Yeji in with each story she tells. 

She's simply unique. 

Yeji doesn't actually know how Jiwon does it. Yeji is just simply hooked.. with her stories, Jiwon was very nice too. 

"You hang around this playground often? You seem to be very familiar with this place." Yeji asks, sitting on a rock in front of Jiwon who's sitting on a swing. 

Yeji wanted to sit in the other swing too, but it was broken and she didn't want to steal the other swing from Jiwon so she settled on a rock. 

Besides, it was much easier to communicate and understand each other when you're face to face.

"I do actually! This is like, my go-to place. I'm usually alone, because it's much more peaceful for me. But that's not the only reason why this place is so familiar to me. I grew up playing in this playground." She giggles as she slightly moves around on the swing. 

"So, you do live around here!" Yeji smiled widely. Jiwon nodded, "I used to. But I moved away because of school, had to transfer to a new one because.. you know, if you're different everyone hates you." 

With Jiwon's words, Yeji's smile slowly faded. That hit close to home. Because she felt almost the same thing. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. are you alright with talking about that?" 

Jiwon only hummed, still swinging back and forth. Yeji didn't want to ask anything, they only met twice, she should know her limits. But it seems as if Jiwon looked very comfortable around her.

The girl smiled, "It's alright. It's all in the past now. There's no need for me to look back at it when I already moved on from it. Anyway, I used to always play here with friends." She chuckles. 

"From day to night, I'd never stop playing with them, until some group of boys decided to kick us out because apparently, this was their spot." Jiwon continues while playfully rolling her eyes as if mocking the kids from back then. 

Yeji laughs, listening in on Jiwon's story. 

"They would always bring in these large bats and would bring an extra ball to threaten us, but I didn't care about their empty threats." She looked back at the playground as if she's seeing her old self, standing up to those boys who were taller than her. 

She looks back at Yeji with a smile stretched across her lips, "I made a deal with them. Told them, if they could beat me in their silly little game of baseball, my friends and I will leave the playground and will never play here ever again." 

"Did you win?" 

Jiwon frowns at Yeji before laughing, "Of course I did! I didn't even know I could play that game, they probably sucked at pitching the ball. Maybe that's why I won, but ever since then I started to play that sport every single day." 

"So. You play baseball too?" Yeji asks with both of her eyebrows raised. Jiwon tilted her head to the side as if she's questioning the word "too" 

"Do you?" Jiwon asks back because obviously, she did play baseball if her story wasn't obvious enough. 

Yeji chuckles, awkwardly, like she was suddenly put in a hot seat. She sheepishly scratches her neck, not really wanting to admit that she does play.. or, used to play. 

But because of Jiwon's expectant look, Yeji let out a sigh. "I did play, before, but not anymore." 

"Were you the captain or something?" Jiwon asks once more, Yeji knew that Jiwon's question was a joke, but she couldn't help but answer her. 

"Actually, I was." She says, proudly even which made Jiwon's eyes grow wide. She wasn't expecting that answer, she thought Yeji only played for fun. But now, knowing that she used to be the captain, Jiwon was taken aback. 

Well, she's not surprised though, Yeji looked like a jock, like her body was perfect for a player. Also, her facial features. 

Whenever Yeji didn't smile, she looked intimidating, Jiwon wasn't even sure if she'd be able to talk to Yeji the first time they met in the café. That was all thanks to her co-worker, because if he didn't force Jiwon to give Yeji the free coffee, she wouldn't even be able to talk to her at all. 

Yeah, it was probably the way Yeji looked, the coach probably looked at Yeji and thought "This kid can make everyone follow her with just one glance" 

"You were???" 

Yeji nodded with a small smile on her lips. "But not for long though, there were some ... unfortunate events.. " She trails off as she looks at everything but at Jiwon. 

She's embarrassed, what will Jiwon even say if she found out that Yeji was injured and was kicked out of the baseball team because of a rumor that wasn't even true? 

"Did they find out that you weren't good enough for the spot?" Jiwon teases as Yeji clears her throat before laughing.

It was a joke and Jiwon doesn't even know what happened back then, so Yeji could only awkwardly laugh along. 

"It was—" 

"I'm just kidding! It's a joke." Jiwon smiles widely at her and Yeji was quick to return it. 

"If you were a captain.. then, why don't we play sometime? Just you and me." Jiwon offers which made Yeji smile even wider. 

It was great to find and meet someone who would like to play baseball with her again. She missed playing. 

But she couldn't, because everyone around her that knew about her past always forbid her to play baseball again, would always try to convince her to not play. 

Their only reason would be is that they're just worried. Yes, it did traumatize her, but she's getting better. She's starting to move on. 

But because of everyone trying to stop her just because they were worried, Yeji felt like she was the same girl in high school. The same girl people suddenly kicked out of the baseball team because of some rumor that Soobin created. 

She felt as if everyone is trying to stop her happiness again when in fact no one wanted to stop her from being happy. 

They just simply didn't understand. 

So, meeting someone who didn't know about her past was great. With Jiwon, she'll be able to do the things she used to love to do before. 

With Jiwon, she'll be able to freely play baseball again, without anyone getting worried because of the past. 

"That sounds nice, I'd love to." 

"Then, I'll set a date! You better show up!" Jiwon playfully squints her eyes at Yeji. 

The taller girl could only chuckle, "Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" 

\----- 

The next day, Yeji was up early. She doesn't even know why she woke up so early when she slept at 3 am last night. 

She should still be asleep right now, but for some reason, she's already awake and is filled with energy to go about her day. 

No, there weren't any activities for her to do, but.. she decided to be productive today and see what she can do. 

Reaching out to take her phone off of her bedside table, she could already feel the way her phone vibrated with the messages that kept on popping up on her screen. 

She has no idea what she would be seeing on her phone early in the morning, with the way the messages kept on rapidly popping up every second, she gets a hint on what it is. 

Well, not really, she doesn't know anything, she's just confused. Not wanting to be confused any longer, she taps away on her phone, opening every message that she sees. 

Though, it was from a groupchat, Yeji assumed it was only made today or last night because the groupchat didn't exist before. 

When she taps on it, she didn't type up a response. Instead, she scrolls up to the very top to read what the main issue was about. 

There was more context at the very top anyway, Yeji doesn't want to ask any questions. As she scrolls up to the top, she notices that everyone in this groupchat were her friends. 

Obviously, Beomgyu, Ryujin, Yuna, Chaeryeong and her cousin, Hyunjin. They were all arguing about someone, ditching? Yeji doesn't know, she's still confused. 

As she gets to the top, she's greeted with a message in all caps. "YEJI YOU STUPID ASSHAT, WHERE ARE YOU??!"

It was from Beomgyu, at first she chuckles, used to their behavior, thinking that it was a joke only for her to be proven wrong when she moved onto the next messages that came after.

Flooded with Beomgyu just attacking her when she wasn't even present in the chat that time. He only stopped when Hyunjin sent a "She's not online, stupid." 

With this, Yeji frowned.

Why was Beomgyu so angry at her at exactly.. 1 am? She didn't do anything wrong did she?? 

As she kept on scrolling back down, the others weren't really helping at all. No context, they were all spamming messages and there was no answer to Yeji's question of "Why are they all so mad at me?" 

She even passed by a message from Ryujin saying that she's disappointed in Yeji. Honestly, Yeji would've laughed if she read that. 

But because she didn't understand and she didn't know what she did wrong, she stared at it with a frown. 

Quite insulted. 

Yeji decided to just send them a chat, because if she wasted more time in scrolling through their cryptic messages, she's just going to end up asking them anyways.

As she types up her question, another message popped up. 

"look who decided to wake up and send us a text" It was from Chaeryeong. She didn't even hold back, she even sent a rolling eyed emoji and Yeji could already tell that Chaeryeong's somewhat irritated by her. 

"hi?" was what Yeji could type up and send, because honestly, why was Chaeryeong even irritated by her?

And with her reply, Beomgyu awakened. Sending a "Where were you last night???" 

They're both acting like Yeji did something wrong and now she's being questioned for it. Is she a suspect for a murder or something? 

Yeji: "Out?" 

Beomgyu: "Funny." 

Yeji: "Why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?" 

Ryeong: "We don't know, unnie. What did you do?" 

Yeji was obviously starting to get irritated by this. No context and then they're asking her what she did wrong. 

She rubs her temple, trying to keep herself calm because who wouldn't be mad when people are suddenly mad at you for some reason. 

Yeji: "I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything.. at all?" 

Yuna: "EXACTLY UNNIE!" 

Yuna popped out of nowhere in the chat and Yeji starts to think that everyone's online and the others are just lurking. Probably trying to see what excuse Yeji would make. 

But there were no excuses, because hell, Yeji doesn't know what she did wrong. 

And with the way Yuna responded with "Exactly" was.. making things more complicated for Yeji to understand. 

Yeji: "I don't think I understand"

Ryujin: "She meant, you didn't do anything, that's why."

Yeji: "If I didn't do anything, then why are you all acting like I did something??" 

Hyunjin: "I can't believe I'm related to you, have you forgotten? It was Jisu's birthday last night and you didn't talk to her" 

Chaeryeong: "Not even a single message" 

Beomgyu: "Where were you? If you're going to say that you fell asleep last night, I'm not buying it." 

Everyone started to spam the groupchat, all of them attacking Yeji with questions of their own.

She knew. She forgot. 

She clicked her tongue and started to feel guilty, she was so busy with spending time with Jiwon last night that she forgot about Jisu. 

Her girlfriend, how could someone even forget?? Not to mention that it was Jisu's birthday and yet she totally forgot about it. 

Yeji ran her fingers through her hair, starting to feel frustrated about herself. She's disappointed, really. 

And it's not only that, Yeji started to worry, what would Jisu say? She doesn't want a fight to break out. Yeji held her phone with both of her hands. 

She sees the flood of messages popping up in the groupchat and the sound is starting to pressure her. Why? She doesn't know. 

She felt bad. She feels bad.. Jisu didn't deserve to be forgotten like that, Yeji blames herself, if only she sent Jisu a message before going out last night with Jiwon.

Ignoring all her friends' texts, she taps out of the groupchat and instantly taps on Jisu's name. 

There was nothing there. Just a "Are you awake?" Message that Yeji didn't even notice that Jisu sent her last night. 

She started to think of things that she can tell Jisu because she knows that the girl is upset. Who wouldn't be??? Yeji felt like she was a bad girlfriend for forgetting Jisu like that. 

She can't even believe she literally and genuinely forgot about Jisu's birthday just because she went out with Jiwon last night. 

Is Jisu even awake right now? Yeji looks at the clock on her phone. 

9:04 ..

That would mean in Canada it would be 8:04 pm. Jisu's probably still awake.. right? 

Yeji lets out a sigh and starts to type up a message for Jisu, a long one. She's already halfway through her long message when Jisu sent a text. 

Jisu: "Yeji." 

Jisu: "I can see you typing up a whole ass essay over there" 

Jisu: "Stop" 

To Yeji, Jisu's messages came off as cold. Like Jisu was mad. Because to Yeji whenever Jisu doesn't put emojis on her messages, she's either upset, mad or tired. 

She must be tired but because of what Yeji did, there's a possibility that Jisu might not he tired, but instead she's both mad and upset. 

Yeji: "I'm sorry.." 

Yeji: "Are you mad?" 

Jisu received and have seen Yeji's messages but she didn't respond back. This instantly worried Yeji, because to her, she just proved to herself that Jisu was indeed not in the mood to talk to her. 

That her girlfriend was mad at her and didn't want talk to anyone.. or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to Yeji. 

Yeji isn't that oblivious, she knows and feels that Jisu's mad and sulking, but she doesn't know what to do. 

Usually Yeji would just spoil her the whole day.. but that was what she did when Jisu was still around. When Jisu was beside her. 

Obviously, Jisu isn't in Korea with her, and Yeji would not be able to hug and cuddle her when she's sad. 

Though, her thoughts were cut off when her phone started to ring. She instantly looked down at her phone and widened her eyes when she read Jisu's name. 

Yeji started to feel nervous, because again, she doesn't want to fight Jisu. She's afraid that she might say something that will piss Jisu off even more and everyone knows how that will end up. 

Her thumb hovered over her screen, over the green button that was so tempting to tap. She wanted to hear Jisu's voice but at the same she's nervous. 

What if Jisu asks her where she went? Or why she forgot and what she did? If she told Jisu she was out with someone else last night.. would that create a misunderstanding?? 

She's one hundred percent sure that it will. Letting out a sigh, she nervously tapped on the green button, answering Jisu's call though she was a bit hesitant. 

At first there was only silence, neither of them wanted to talk, especially Yeji. She was too scared that she wanted to form a proper sentence in her mind first before she could even speak.

"Hey." 

Jisu finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. Yeji flinched when she heard Jisu suddenly spoke. 

Jisu didn't sound mad though, no, not at all. She sounded calm and collected like Yeji didn't forget about her birthday. 

"Are you not going to speak..?" Jisu spoke again and this time Yeji cleared her throat, thinking that was enough to tell Jisu that she's there. 

"Yeji.. I need you to speak, how would we be able to communicate if you stay quiet for the whole call?" 

Jisu sounded.. sweet and that confused Yeji, because of her friends' harshly talking and sending her messages earlier, she literally brainwashed herself and made herself so scared of Jisu when in reality, Jisu's a sweet person and would rather talk it out than let her anger get to her. 

She isn't the same person from back then after all, she changed. Yeji relaxed when she realized that she was being stupid when she felt scared of Jisu. 

"..I'm sorry.." Yeji softly says, it probably wasn't what Jisu was expecting to hear. Yeji heard Jisu chuckle on the other end and it made her so happy. 

They talked through the phone not long ago, but to Yeji it felt like it's been years since she talked to Jisu on the phone. 

"Don't tell me you really forgot??" Jisu asks while chuckling. Yeji pouted even though Jisu wouldn't be able to see her. 

"..I did.. I'm sorry.." Yeji responds, still pouting as she hears Jisu, still chuckling on the other side. 

"I didn't mean to!" 

"I know, it's fine." Jisu finally stopped chuckling and Yeji raised both of her eyebrows at the girl's response. "Are you sure? Jisu, you know you can tell me what you really feel right? If you're mad you can tell me.. it is my fault anyway so—" 

Jisu was quick to cut her off, she had to, because she wasn't really mad. She was just a bit upset, but she isn't anymore when she heard how nervous and upset Yeji sounded when she finally spoke. 

That was all she wanted to know. She wanted to know if Yeji would be upset, because that's how Jisu would know if her girlfriend really cared. 

And she finally was able to know if Yeji really cared. "Yeji, I'm not mad. If you want to know, I was a bit upset but not mad.." 

Yeji kept her mouth shut as she listened to what Jisu would say. "I can't get mad at you.. it happens, you forgetting things is normal." 

"But I forgot about something important! I forgot about your birthday! Just because I was distracted.." Yeji whispered the last part. Jisu heard it clearly though. 

"And I can tell that you're guilty and upset about it. It's alright now, I'm not upset anymore, Yeji-ah." Even though Jisu spoke in a cute voice, Yeji was still not sure if she was alright with it.

She just had to confirm, "Are you sure? I don't want you keeping anything from me, especially about your feelings." 

Jisu giggles. She loved how Yeji would always tell her things like this, it would always remind Jisu that Yeji really does care and would want to know if she's feeling alright or not. 

"I'm sure. I told you, I'm not upset anymore, you forgot but now you called, it's all fine now even if you were distracted last night." Jisu said the last part as a joke and both of them were quick to laugh about it. 

"What were you even doing last night? What were you so distracted on?" 

Yeji stiffened. 

It's not like she didn't want to tell Jisu that she was out with a friend, out with a girl late at night. A girl that she just met a few days ago. 

She doesn't really know if Jisu would be mad because of it, but Yeji trusted Jisu to not think of anything about Jiwon. 

Not to think that Yeji might be cheating because Yeji will absolutely not do anything close to that. 

"Well.. I was out with a friend." She finally responds. Jisu hummed which satisfied Yeji. 

She knew Jisu wouldn't think of anything about it, but she was wrong. Jisu's mind was already filled with questions of who, what and when. 

All of it repeatedly being asked inside her mind like it was a song that would take so long to end. 

She was starting to think, what friend was Yeji talking about? Her only friends were Beomgyu and the others and Jisu could clearly remember that all of them were in the group call last night. 

So.. who was Yeji with? 

"Which friend?" She asked, curious. Also she wanted to know if Yeji wad telling the truth or lying about a "friend" 

She was just curious, she'd instantly confront Yeji if she ever says a lie. After all, Yeji didn't know that they had a group call last night, so if anything doesn't connect, Jisu would immediately know that Yeji isn't telling the truth. 

"It was a new friend of mine." Was what she heard from Yeji. No lies, no hesitation, nothing at all. 

"Ah, really? Why didn't you say so! Who is it?" Jish chuckles, not even believing that she just thought that Yeji would lie to her about someone. 

Jisu was so wrong for thinking that, Yeji wouldn't be able to lie about that. Why would she even lie? It was just a new friend. Jisu thinks she's just starting to think of other things. 

She's actually scared. Scared that she's thinking of things like these because she's probably losing trust, but that wasn't the case. 

Jisu just simply over thinks a lot. She over thinks a lot and she, herself, even thinks it's a bad thing, yet she still keeps on doing it everytime. 

Yeji is one trustworthy person, she would never lie to her. God, she was even so upset just because she forgot about Jisu's birthday. 

Yeji isn't a bad person who'd lie, let alone.. cheat or do anything that can be the cause of their breakup. 

"It's a girl that me and Hyunjin met in a café, actually. She's really, really nice! Her name's Heo Jiwon and we met because a co-worker of her tried to make a move on me." Yeji laughs after telling her those things. 

She sounded genuinely happy and of course Jisu was glad to hear that she's starting to get out with friends again. But now that she thinks too much about it.. 

Yeji forgot about her girlfriend and her girlfriend's birthday because she was out somewhere in the middle of the night with .. a girl.

Not really something Jisu would be mad or jealous about, because Yeji and her used to do that all the time back then.. but that was because Yeji liked her and would do anything to drag her out of her condominium and spend time with her. 

She hums as Yeji continued on telling Jisu the story of how she met this Jiwon girl. Yeji sounded so happy and amused as she told Jisu the story through the phone. 

Like it was the craziest thing that ever happened to her when in reality, Jisu thinks it isn't really that amusing to hear or she might just be... bitter about it. 

But of course, she can't tell Yeji that, so she nods along as she hears Yeji enthusiastically telling her about who Jiwon is and why she's the greatest girl in the world. 

Jisu didn't want to be mean or anything, but whenever she hears the girl's name leave her girlfriend's lips, it irritates her so quickly that she just doesn't even respond or hum anymore.

It was annoying how sweet and happy Yeji sounded whenever she spoke the girl's name. But what made Jisu even more irritated was when Yeji said something more. 

"— She used to play baseball too! I was actually really surprised, I didn't expect her to be a baseball player. We were actually heading out later to play and—" 

"Wait, what?" Jisu asks, surprised by what she heard Yeji say. "Play baseball? You're playing baseball again?" She asked, eyes wide and her fingers held her phone tightly. 

On Yeji's side, the way Jisu spoke made her frown. Jisu sounded so.. surprised and in disbelief that it made Yeji think that she's against it or something and honestly, Jisu is indeed against it.

The memory of Hyunjin telling her how Soobin injured both Yeji's arm and leg came back and played non-stop in her mind and she didn't like it one bit. 

"I- uh, yeah? I've been thinking that I want to get back to playing the sport I used to love, you know?" Yeji responded calmly, in an attempt to get Jisu to agree because she knows and she could already feel that Jisu wouldn't let her. 

"Are you sure? Yeji, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm just worried about you and about the.. you know? About the thing that happened to you before?" Jisu said the words slowly, as if she's talking to a toddler. 

Yeji clicks her tongue, she called it. She knew Jisu would say this. It made her roll her eyes as she held the phone close to her ear. 

Her other hand picking at the blanket that was on her lap as she silently listens to what Jisu says. Though, she actually couldn't understand anything, but she got the message already. 

Jisu doesn't want her to play baseball again and that's just that. Simple. 

"Jisu." She suddenly spoke in the middle of Jisu's sentence that Yeji wasn't even able to understand. Her voice a bit louder than before and it instantly shut Jisu up. 

"This is why I was so hesitant to tell you about this. Why I was planning on keeping this to myself.." Jisu was having a hard time trying to know what Yeji's currently feeling with the way her voice suddenly sounded lower. 

She instantly felt that Yeji was irritated and pissed but she didn't say anything, she kept her mouth shut, letting Yeji continue what she's planning on saying. 

"It was nice meeting Jiwon.... someone who doesn't know about my past because unlike Hyunjin and the others, she won't say anything. She won't stop me from doing anything that I want." 

"Yeji.. do.. I make you feel that way? Like I'm stopping you from doing the things you want to do in life?" 

"If I'm being honest? You do. And I'm starting to get sick of it.. Jisu, I don't want to be mad at you and I hope that you know that I'm not-" 

That was a lie. Clearly a lie, with the way she's talking through gritted teeth, Jisu could tell that she's mad at her. 

"-but please.. don't stop me from doing this. You all were the ones who told me that the things that happened are now in the past and that we should move on from it. Here I am trying to move on from that stupid memory, yet all of you around me are the ones making me remember it all by stopping me from playing again." 

Jisu bit her lip, it's been a while since she heard Yeji speaking in that tone. The last time she did was when they had a misunderstanding about Jisu leaving the country. 

And now.. here it is again, Yeji's mad again. And Jisu hates that they're miles away from each other. Hated the fact that she wouldn't even be able to sincerely tell Yeji sorry and hug her. 

The distance was there. "...I'm sorry." Was the only words Jisu was able to mumble out. She was starting to get sad again and she knew Yeji was too. 

She heard Yeji let out a deep sigh, "You know what? It's fine. Let's just forget about this. Look, I'm not mad, alright?" 

Jisu nodded even though Yeji wasn't there to see it. "I'm just.. upset, it'll go away eventually." 

Her voice was now calm and there was no hint of irritation in them anymore, Jisu wished that she didn't open her mouth anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Yeji-ah." She apologizes again and this time Yeji hums. "It's fine. It's alright now, Jisu." 

Yeji kept repeating those words like it was enough to assure Jisu that everything was fine. Though, Jisu knew everything isn't. 

Yeah, sure, Yeji's irritation will go away soon, but Jisu felt bad. She didn't really know that Yeji felt this way.. she should've been more careful with talking about things like this. 

"I'm hanging up now." Yeji spoke, Jisu only hummed.

Everything felt cold in their last seconds on the phone. "Alright, take care. I love you." Jisu mutters. 

Yeji slightly smiles. "I love you too." Then, Yeji ends the call. As she did, she couldn't help but think that those I love yous were starting to lose it's meaning. 

Slowly.. but surely. 

\------ 

Yeji got ready to leave the house even though Jiwon clearly told her that she'll have to wait for her since she has work at the café. 

They were supposed to meet up at four in the afternoon, but Yeji got there earlier and was now standing in front of the café at exactly 3:37 

It was too early for her to be there but she was starting to get bored alone in her condominium. There was nothing she could do to pass the time. 

She stood there, looking through the glass like a sketchy person. Though, she didn't plan on entering. The smell of the inside of the café will only make her feel bad if she entered. 

So, instead, she stood in front of the café like some guard, guarding the café. 

Jiwon, who was inside the café already saw Yeji when she first looked through the glass. Chuckling, she leaves the counter since there were no costumers trying to buy anything. 

She didn't even bother on taking off her apron, she just instantly went outside and looked down at Yeji who's comfortably crouching outside the café. 

"Are you aware that you look like a guard dog?" Was what Jiwon said that startled Yeji. 

The taller girl looked up and took off her black cap to see Jiwon better before standing up. Looking straight at Jiwon with the most dorkiest smile on her lips. 

"But like.. did I look cool though?" She moved her eyebrows up and down as Jiwon laughs, slapping her arm. 

"You looked stupid, so no. You didn't look cool." 

In response to what Jiwon said, she pouted which made Jiwon laugh again. "Stop acting cute, weirdo." 

"I, actually, am not acting. I'm a natural." She confidently says as she pocketed both of her hands. "Wow, Hwang, so full of yourself." Jiwon playfully says, scrunching up her nose as she gestures for Yeji to follow her inside. 

Though, Yeji shook her head. "I don't like the smell of the coffee in there, I'm good with just standing here thanks." 

Jiwon scoffs. "Why are you even here so early? I told you, we'd meet up at four, not three." 

Yeji shrugs, "Well, was getting bored alone at home so.. can't blame me for that. Just go back in, I'll wait for you here, it's fine." She smiles widely, her eyes turning into crescents again and Jiwon thinks that's her favorite thing about Yeji now. 

Her eye smiles. 

She shook her head and pushed the door open, leaving Yeji to wait outside. "I won't take long!" She says and Yeji was quick to reply with a "I can wait longer for you! I'm a pro at it!" before shooting finger guns at her. 

Yeji's one silly girl and Jiwon loves it.


	33. Chapter 33

Yeji was still waiting outside when Jiwon finally came out of the coffee shop. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think I'd take that long, also you went here an hour earlier.... so.." Jiwon sheepishly says as Yeji turns to look at her. 

"Oh, no no, it's alright, really. I guess I was too hyped, I should've just listened." The taller girl chuckles as she flashes Jiwon a wide smile. The smaller girl was quick to do the same and just then did Yeji notice that she's wearing casual clothes. 

Well, it was the same clothes she was wearing underneath the apron that she was wearing earlier. Yeji just now got a good look at what she's wearing now that the apron's gone. 

"So, where are we headed?" 

Jiwon hums before speaking. "Well, we have to ride a bus to go there." 

"A bus? No, I have a car." Yeji proudly points at herself with her thumb, partnered with a goofy grin stretched across her lips. 

"Wait- You do??" Jiwon asks, her eyes wide. It's as if she was shocked to find out that Yeji can drive. The taller girl laughs at her reaction. "Why do you look so surprised? Anyone can drive, you know?" 

Jiwon blinks, running her fingers through her hair as she starts to run her mouth, "That's not what I meant— I— The place we're heading to was supposed to be a surprise!" 

Yeji chuckles at what Jiwon said. "A surprise? Then why didn't you say so? I would've left my car at home if you told me it's a surprise." She playfully responds as the smaller girl frowns at her, squinting her eyes a bit. 

"Then that wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Jiwon mumbles which made Yeji pat her shoulder, as if trying to cheer her up. 

"Hey, it may not be a surprise anymore or I may not be surprised by the location anymore, but I'm sure I'm still going to enjoy my time there." 

"Would you now?" Jiwon asks, eyes still squinting as she looks up at Yeji. "Pft, of course! It's with you, why wouldn't I enjoy it?" 

With what Yeji said, Jiwon is a bit taken aback but instantly smiles. Yeji's little comment made her happy knowing that she does feel the same way when she's spending time with the slightly taller girl.

She playfully sighs in defeat, making Yeji laugh and smile at her widely, looking like she won in a lottery. "Fine, you know that one big batting cage rental?" 

This made Yeji's eyes widen. "You mean the one built beside that big academy?" Jiwon instantly smiles and nods enthusiastically, knowing that Yeji would lose her mind when they arrive at the place. 

"Holy shit! Really?? Me and my team used to play there! Like a lot! Every— " 

"-Sunday?" Jiwon finishes Yeji's sentence with a random day in a week, shooting Yeji a questioning look. Waiting for her to confirm it. 

"Y-yeah.. How'd you know??" 

"I didn't know, it's just that, I remember back then almost every baseball team would go there every Sunday. Me and my team used to." She shrugs. 

What Jiwon said was right, now, Yeji could clearly remember always having to pack up her things every Saturday night. Their couch would always remind them non-stop. 

Their couch would even stick at least three notes on every baseball team member's locker every Friday. He didn't like it when the players forget. 

At least that's what he used to do to Yeji's locker before she was kicked out of the team. He'd always put tons of notes on hers since she's the captain and the captain should always be the first one to arrive. 

It may be a bit hard for Yeji but she did love being a captain.. for a while. 

"Right, I do remember that." Yeji adjusts her cap before slightly nodding at Jiwon. "What are we even waiting for? Let's go." 

Jiwon smiled before nodding as well and was about to start walking when she suddenly stopped in her spot. 

Yeji had her arm reaching out towards her, looking like she's asking to hold something and Jiwon only stared at her hand before looking up at her. 

She didn't look confused, she was just a bit taken aback and it took her a few seconds before she was able to process what Yeji wanted. 

Finally, she wordlessly takes Yeji's hand that instantly brought a small smile on her face. 

This wasn't something Yeji would normally do, but because she felt so comfortable around Jiwon, she thought it was nothing. 

She probably got used with always wordlessly asking for Jisu's hand that she started unconsciously doing it to anyone close to her. 

When they finally arrived at the batting center, the sun was already going down and the sky was starting to get darker. 

The lights on the road and the streets were all starting to turn on one by one as Yeji parks her car somewhere close to the batting center. 

A normal person would think that they arrived late, but every baseball player would know that any batting center always closes late. 

"I haven't been here in a while." Yeji mutters as soon as they both left her car. Her eyes scanning the whole place, looking so calm yet Jiwon knows that Yeji's excited deep inside. 

Jiwon could tell with the way Yeji had a genuine smile on her face. It may be dark but the light inside the batting center is bright enough for Jiwon to see it stretched across Yeji's lips. 

"Really? I visited this place last last month, you must be really really excited about this, huh?" Yeji turns to look at Jiwon and her wide smile was enough for Jiwon to know that she wanted to say yes. 

"Well, it's been months since the last time I went here. I usually go to that... old arcade near my old school. I even temporarily forgot that I played baseball before.. " 

Jiwon wasn't even able to say a word back when Yeji took her by the hand and excitedly pulled her towards the entrance. 

She was startled at first but chuckled as she lets Yeji pull her with so much excitement that Jiwon almost forgot that Yeji's the older one. 

Yeji acted like a child going to an amusement park for the first time and honestly, Jiwon really can't blame her for being too overly happy about going to a batting center. 

Yeji has told her many times that she hasn't played baseball in a while or anything that's connected to baseball at all. Jiwon doesn't exactly know how long but judging from the way Yeji acted so excited about it, she guessed it's probably been a long time.

Jiwon finally catches up to Yeji's speed and sped walked along with her, Yeji's hand still holding hers gently yet firmly, keeping her from slipping away. 

It's not like Jiwon would leave, but she didn't complain either. She thought the small gesture was cute. 

They both walked passed the signs where the rules and time were written on. Yeji catches a glimpse of the "Opens at 11 am and closes at 11 pm" sign while Jiwon catches a glimpse of the other one where "Minors aren't allowed to enter after 10 pm" was written on it. 

As soon as they stepped inside, they were greeted by the arcade like theme of the place. It reminded Yeji so much of the old arcade that they always go to. 

They both knew the arcade games were only there for all the other children visiting this batting center. "These games weren't here before, right? This area used to be so spacious." Yeji gestures towards the arcade games scattered around the place. 

The batting center is huge, the batting cages were placed at the very back and if Yeji didn't know that this was a batting center, she'd instantly think that it's an arcade. 

"They added it recently. I think the owner wanted to attract children as well." Jiwon explains as she walks the arcade games. 

"So, are we going to bat or not?" She peaks her head behind an arcade game to look directly at Yeji. "Of course we are!" 

Jiwon didn't have to ask again as Yeji walks towards the back of the batting center where the batting cages were. She comes face to face with a ton of doors, numbers were written at the top of each door.

Yeji still remembers what those numbers were. The numbers indicated which door has the fastest pitch and has the slowest pitch. 

Yeji already knows that Jiwon's going to dare her to try and hit the ball with the fastest pitch, she doesn't even know if she's going to do it or not. 

As she turns to look back at Jiwon, she had a smug look on her face. Yeji chuckles at her, "I know that face. You're going to challenge me, aren't you?" 

Jiwon stans beside her, shoulder slightly touching Yeji's. "Are you?" 

"I don't think I'd win if I did, it's been a very very long time. I don't even remember the exact date of the day I last played." Yeji said, stretching her arms out. 

That was a lie. She could clearly remember the date, the day and the time of that one horrible experience. Yeah, she did pitch in Yuna's game, but she thinks that doesn't count for it wasn't a baseball game. 

She only pitched that day, she didn't bat. She doesn't even know if she could still hold a bat properly, she forgot how baseball worked. 

How the rules worked. 

Jiwon elbows her, which brought her mind back to reality. "Hey, I'm asking you if you still know how to bat." She jokingly asks which made Yeji scoff in return. 

"Of course I do!" Yeji says, a bit loudly before pouting and frowning, looking at the doors in front of her. Jiwon only stares at her with both of her eyebrows raised. 

She looked as if she's asking Yeji "are you sure? because it doesn't look like you do" 

Of course Yeji gets what she meant with the way she looked. She pushed her lips together, creating a thin line before letting out a sigh. 

".. If I suck at it, then help me?" 

Jiwon lets out a hearty laugh, wiping a nonexistent tear away from her eyes as she looks up at Yeji. "Of course, I'd gladly help you." 

"And gladly laugh at me when I fail?" Yeji playfully asks and all Jiwon could do was roll her eyes with a smile because no, obviously, she'd only tease Yeji. 

She thinks it'll be fun. 

And so, they both agreed on entering a cage where the pitching speed isn't fast and isn't slow either. Just a speed that they could both handle at least. 

Yeji pushed the door open and they see the very spacious room for everyone to bat in. There were even benches on the side of the door but they both thought that sitting on those benches would be dangerous. 

No one wants to be hit by a ball, especially not with a metal bat. The bats were provided by the batting center as well, so they just had to borrow it and not break anything. 

Beside the door was a little machinery where they pick how fast that ball will be thrown at them. Jiwon liked using the machine, she could experiment with different speeds, and with that she would be able to know what kind of speed she could handle. 

"Do you go first or do I go first?" Jiwon asks as Yeji looks around, "Oh, you go first." 

The taller girl steps back and stands beside the bench as Jiwon smiles before nodding at her, taking a bat from her side. 

"Show me how it's done or how you do it." Yeji chuckles as she watches Jiwon get in her stance. Honestly, Yeji isn't able to judge the way she stood while holding a bat. 

It's been a while and this girl may know more about the sport than her since she stopped playing it a long time ago. It was kind of sad that she had to stop, she loved the sport so much that it had a special place in her heart. 

As soon as the first ball was thrown, Yeji was a bit shocked with the way Jiwon forcefully swung her bat. It did hit the ball, though, the ball didn't fly as far. 

Yeji was instantly impressed. The ball flew very fast actually and even though Jiwon didn't hit it properly, she was still impressed by it. 

The only thing Jiwon did was swing her bat and hit a ball, yet, Yeji's already so amazed as if she hasn't tried playing the sport before.

Like she didn't use to be a baseball captain back in her high school days. "That's one." Jiwon mutters before swinging her bat again, now successfully making the ball fly higher than before. 

Yeji hums as she watches, "That's two." 

Each time Jiwon swings her bat, the higher the ball flies. Yeji's truly impressed by this and claps when Jiwon walks back towards her. 

Resting down beside Yeji on the bench. "What'd you think?" 

"Not bad." Yeji teases which made Jiwon frown before giggling. "No, honestly, I'm impressed. Like, really impressed. Haven't seen someone hit a ball so hard that it flies higher and higher each time." 

Jiwon smiles widely, liking the way Yeji complimented her like she's a star player making a coach proud. She hands Yeji the bat and they both make eye contact. 

"You seriously wanna see me bat?" Yeji has both of her eyebrows raised, looking amused with the way Jiwon looked so determined to make Yeji bat. 

Well, that's what they went there for. To play and to hit balls with a metal bat. It would be a shame if Jiwon missed the chance to see how Yeji does it. 

Considering the fact that she used to be a captain, Jiwon became super curious about Yeji's skill. To be a captain is to be responsible and very skillful. 

Jiwon's not questioning or doubting Yeji's skills of course, she just wanted to see how great Yeji is. She already looks great anyway.... 

Yeji takes the bat from Jiwon and instantly stands up, "Don't know if I can still hit any pitches." 

"I know," Jiwon chuckles, "But it's fine! You've been telling me that it's been a while since you last played and I fully understand that. Just bat, no one's here to judge you." 

Yeji instantly smiled widely at Jiwon. The girl was right, there was no one there to judge her skills except for Jiwon but of course she wouldn't do such a thing. 

They came here to play, not to judge each other. "Want me to try the fastest one?" Yeji jokingly asks to which Jiwon immediately stood up to walk over to where the buttons were. 

And of course, Yeji immediately panicked and ran up to Jiwon, "Hey, hey it was a joke!" 

Jiwon flashed her a teasing grin, "Aww, I thought you were really going to do it." 

Yeji playfully rolls her eyes at the girl, "Pfft, as if I could." 

\----- 

Jisu woke up earlier than before, she didn't know why but she's already wide awake at 8 am when she usually wakes up at around 10 

She immediately reached for her phone on her bedside table, turning it on as soon as held it. 

She expected a crap ton of messages and she was right. It was mostly from the group chat that Beomgyu and the others created with her. 

Though, instead of opening the group chat, she immediately looked for Yeji's name. Looking for their conversation and was so confused when she found it. 

No new messages from Yeji. 

She was expecting a 'good morning' message but there was obviously none. The last message was the call that ended last night. 

The where she unintentionally made Yeji upset, she didn't mean to do that. She didn't mean to start a fight but she just spoke her mind and she didn't know that Yeji felt that way about being told not to play baseball anymore. 

If only Yeji told her about the things she felt about certain topics then Jisu would've known better not to stop her from playing anymore. 

Jisu felt like she did something wrong just by remembering what happened last night. She wanted to send Yeji an apology... 

That must be why Yeji didn't bother sending Jisu a good morning message, she knows that Yeji's still awake right now.

So what if she apologizes now? Will Yeji see it and respond or will she just ignore it? Jisu's scared that Yeji might not care anymore and not take her apology. 

As she stared down at her phone, looking at their messages from last night, she lets out a defeated sigh. 

Suddenly she feels like she's back in square one where she's too shy to talk to someone as if Yeji isn't her girlfriend already. 

In the end she frustratingly just throws her phone somewhere in the bed and leaves her room. She can talk to Yeji later, it's still early anyways. 

She lazily walks down the stairs, her sock covered feet stomping on each step. The house is surprisingly quiet and she guessed that her father was out somewhere. 

Though her mom was in the kitchen cooking something, probably breakfast for all of them. She tries to be as quiet as possible, she didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. 

Her mind was filled with so many thoughts that she might not be able to respond to any questions that her mom might ask her. 

As quiet as she tried to be, her mom still noticed her in the kitchen. Smiling, her mom calls out to her. "You woke up earlier than usual, anything special that you'd be celebrating today?" 

Jisu flinches as she was halfway through opening their fridge to drink water. 

"Uhm.. no.. I just woke up early... without a reason." She scratches her nape as she held the fridge open, but she thinks she isn't thirsty anymore. 

Her mother hums in response and Jisu let out a sigh of relief, thinking that she already was free to leave but was quickly proven wrong when her mother called out to her again. 

"Ah, that reminds me, Jisu-ah, why don't you help your brother water the plants outside?" 

Jisu wasn't even able to take a step forward when her mother asks her. She was hesitant, she didn't want to, obviously. 

"He's watering the whole garden??" 

"Well, of course. The plants will die if he didn't water all of them. I thought the garden was too big for him, so can you help him with that?" 

Jisu bit her lip, slowly turning to look back at her mother and at the back door where her brother is currently watering the plants. 

It's as if her mother knew she was going to say no, so she spoke again. "I've also noticed that you two haven't been talking in a while. Why don't you spend time with him while watering the plants together?" 

Her mother flashes her a wide and sweet smile. Jisu couldn't say no to that of course, she sighs and just nods. 

"Alright then.." She mutters before walking towards the backdoor, her mother watching her with a satisfied smile. 

She pushes it open and she immediately sees her brother picking out growing leaves from the ground. Jisu clearly remembers her mom saying that Junsu's watering the plants, not taking out unwanted plants. 

"Junsu-ah!" She calls out to him. He stops from plucking the leaves and turns to look at Jisu with a frown. "You're early." He mutters. 

Jisu only shrugs before crouching down beside her brother, looking down on the ground. "What're you doing out here? Need something?" 

"Hmm.. not really, mom told me to help you water the plants but you're not even watering any." 

Junsu laughs before scattering the leaves that he plucked out everywhere. "Thought the garden was too big for me so I stopped watering the plants." 

"Yeah.. that's what mom said to me too.." She mutters, still staring on the ground. She wished she wasn't thinking too much about Yeji so she could spend more time with her brother, but here she is, crouching beside her brother and still, head filled with thoughts of Yeji. 

Thinking of things she might be doing right now, people she's talking to, new people she's meeting. 

She just wants to see Yeji again.

That's all she wanted, nothing more. 

"I wanna ask something." Junsu's voice was what snapped Jisu out of her own world, making her blink and turn her head towards him. 

".. Sure? Ask away." 

"Is the person you always talk to on the phone.. your girlfriend?" He awkwardly and hesitantly asks, though it took a few seconds for her brother's words to sink in. 

And when she finally understood what he said, her eyes instantly widened, looking like she was caught. 

She is indeed caught and she was starting to panic but her brother spoke before she could even get a word out. 

"Oh— but, like- don't worry! I won't tell anyone, especially mom and dad, I promise! Also, I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you.. It just so happens that I always walk pass your bedroom whenever you two talk on the phone.."

He throws his hands around as if he's gesturing for Jisu to know that he won't really tell anyone. Luckily, Jisu easily believed him and she was able to calm down. 

"..so.. is it really your girlfriend?" He asks once again because Jisu never really confirmed nor denied it yet. 

Jisu clears her throat first, looking away from Junsu. ".. yeah."

There was a few seconds of silence before Junsu responded, smiling. "I knew it. No girl would stay awake just to talk to you anyway—" 

Jisu was quick to pinch his arm, glaring at him as she looked so offended with what he said. Junsu only laughs, trying to get away from Jisu as he scoots away. 

"It was a joke!" 

"I know.. dumbass." Jisu mutters before turning to look at nothing in particular so that she won't have to look at her brother again. 

"When we heard that you didn't want to come home.. was she the reason why you didn't want to?" 

Junsu heard Jisu sigh, "Of course.. and also my friends. I'd miss them all.. I didn't want to leave, they even made a plan to convince both mom and dad to let me stay.. well.. at least they tried." 

He nods in understanding even if Jisu wasn't looking at him. "She was so devastated when she found out.. I didn't really want to tell her because I knew she'd get sad and get hurt if I leave, we even argued a lot but in the end.. she let me leave." 

Jisu sounded so sad and empty. Junsu can be mean to his sister sometimes but Jisu's happiness is important to him too, "Was it hard to watch her watch you leave?" 

"What kind of question is that?? Of course it was. She looked like she was abandoned, I hated seeing her face with that kind of expression." Jisu says with a frown, remembering the way she felt when she saw Yeji's bittersweet smile. 

She misses her, she misses Yeji's genuine smile, her eyes that turn into crescents whenever she does. Her warmth, her soothing voice, the way she's always sweet when it comes to her. 

Everything. 

"Why don't you tell mom and dad that you want to go home? I mean.. they're not that bad.. I don't think they'd be mad if you told them you have a girlfriend back in Korea." 

Jisu actually considered what her brother said, she slowly turned back to look at him with an unsure look on her face. "See, they're both understanding, trust me. You just have to sit them both down and talk to them, it may be easy to say but I can talk to them about it if you want me to." 

Junsu assures her, even patting her back as if he's the older one. Jisu is actually impressed, he actually said something useful for once. They used to always bicker when they were younger like normal siblings do, but Jisu could tell he at least matured a bit. 

"It's fine, I can do it." Jisu flashes Junsu a wide smile before standing up and stretching, "We have to water the garden first, you know??" 

"Right. I know." Junsu chuckles before standing up as well. 

\------ 

When both Yeji and Jiwon decided that they'd call it a night, it suddenly rained. Neither of them expected that it will, so neither of them both brought an umbrella with them. 

They did park near the batting center, but it was raining so much that even if they ran for it, they'd still get soaked. Yeji didn't actually care if the inside of the her car gets wet or if she gets wet, it's Jiwon who she's thinking of. 

She didn't want the girl to get soaked by the heavy rain. So, they both stood just outside the batting center, under an awning, waiting for the rain to stop. 

They both doubt it will stop anytime soon since it only started raining a few minutes ago. "I didn't think it would rain.." Jiwon mutters, though the rain was so loud, Yeji was still able to hear her. 

"Me neither, if only I knew, I would've parked closer." Yeji chuckles, "Or— brought an umbrella." Jiwon adds which made Yeji chuckle again. 

"Right.. I should've brought an umbrella." 

"At least we had fun, right? It just had to rain." Jiwon turns to look at her and flashed her a wide smile. Yeji only stared at her, slightly smiling as she nodded. 

"Does that mean we could do this again?" 

Yeji runs her fingers through her hair, "Of course. It was fun finding someone who I can play baseball with." She mutters theast part and luckily Jiwon wasn't able to hear it properly. 

Yeji reaches her hand out, trying to feel the water drop on her palm. It was cold but Yeji liked it. 

The dark sky and the sound of the rain rapidly dropping on the ground reminded her of.. Jisu. 

Why? She honestly doesn't even know, it was probably because she's hugged Jisu in rain. 

Tried her best not to get Jisu soaked in the rain even.. she remember those times when it was so hard to talk to Jisu without the girl glaring at her. 

She'd say "good times" but it honestly wasn't. She had a hard time trying to hide the past and trying to make it up to Jisu without her finding out about how cruel Soobin used to be. 

In the middle of her thinking of Jisu, she unconsciously smiles to herself. 

When will she come back? 

Was still the question she asks herself everyday and even though, she would get no answer each time, she still asks it over and over. 

Thinking that maybe one day if she asks herself, Jisu would be the one to answer it. 

She sighs, "If we wait longer, I'm afraid you might come home late." She speaks, turning her head towards Jiwon. 

The girl wasn't even able to ask her what she meant by that when Yeji suddenly ran in the rain. Jiwon was so confused and just stood there dumbfounded. 

But she instantly understood why Yeji did that when Yeji's car came into view, stopping in front of her for her to get in. 

Jiwon didn't waste time and immediately opened the car door, almost even jumping inside the car to avoid getting wet. 

"I thought you ran and left me there." Jiwon spoke as soon as she closed the car door. 

"That would be cruel of me, I wouldn't do such a thing!" Yeji laughs as she tries to wipe her face with her hands. 

Jiwon reaches into her bag and pulls out a handkerchief. Pulling Yeji by the hand so she could lean closer, wiping Yeji's face like it was nothing. 

Yeji didn't know what to do and thought it would be awkward if she pulled away, so she stayed there, in the same position for Jiwon to continue wiping her face for her. 

"Here, keep it." The smaller girl hands the handkerchief over to Yeji when she was done wiping Yeji's face. 

"But it's yours?" 

"But you're still soaking wet, you don't want to catch a cold do you?" 

"I don't think a handkerchief can stop me from catching a cold." 

Jiwon playfully rolls her eyes at Yeji before responding, "It can at least dry you up a little bit." 

"Right." Yeji mutters before driving away from the batting center. 

\------ 

Jisu was the first one to enter the house. She left Junsu there to finish watering the remaining plants in the garden, he didn't seem to mind as he just waved at Jisu when she told him she's going back in. 

Upon entering the house, her mom was still in the kitchen, but the food was now done unlike before when the food was still getting cooked. 

Jisu thought it would be a great idea to talk to her mom right then and there, she can use this time to tell her mom first for she's a bit scared to tell her father about Yeji. 

"Can I help you with something?" Jisu asks, it was the only thing she could think of to start up a conversation. 

Her mother chuckles, shaking her head, "Oh no, sweetie, it's fine. I'm almost done, you can just sit there and call your brother when I'm done preparing." 

Jisu nods even though her mom has her back turned to her, she slowly pulled a chair out and sat in front of the table with the plates neatly placed on it. 

She could feel her hands getting cold by the second as she grows nervous. She thinks that she isn't mentally prepared for this yet but she thought the earlier she's able to tell her mother, the earlier she gets home to Yeji. 

Letting out a deep sigh, she clasps her hands together and clears her throat. "Do you want to say something sweetie?" Her mother asks, making her flinch a bit. 

Her mother must've noticed the way she acted and knew that she was about to say something. 

"Uhm.. actually, mom, yes." Jisu says, her voice breaking a bit as she does. Her mom only hums, signalling for Jisu to continue. 

"...When will I—" 

"Oh, hold on sweetie! I have something to tell you first." 

Jisu instantly shuts her mouth and nods as her mother now turned to look at her. "We're having a family reunion! Aren't you happy? Beomgyu's coming home and also your other cousins, isn't that great???" 

Her mom sounded so enthusiastic about it but Jisu isn't feeling enthusiastic about it. "Oh.. uhm, that's great! When's the reunion?" 

"Next month! So, you still have a whole month to prepare, I'm sure your aunts and uncles would be so surprised to see how much you've grown." 

Jisu chuckles awkwardly, she doesn't really like the idea of being seen by any of their relatives. Seeing Beomgyu was fine but the others? No. 

"Anyway, what were you going to say sweetie??" 

"Oh, right! About that.. when will I be able to go back in Korea?" Jisu finally asks, slightly smiling at her mother. 

But as soon as she saw the way her mother frowned, she immediately thought that something wasn't right. 

"Oh, honey, didn't I tell you??" 

Jisu frowns, confused. "Tell me what??" 

"I must've forgotten to tell Beomgyu, gosh, I am starting to get older." Her mother sighs, looking so frustrated at herself for forgetting to tell Jisu something and it looked important which scared Jisu. 

"W-what is it?" 

"You aren't going back, Julia. You're going to continue college here! We were already looking for a university that you could study in, it was your father's idea since he missed having you around." 

With her mother's words, Jisu felt her heart drop. She even heard it shatter, her mom didn't see her expression though, as she immediately turned around to continue whatever she was doing earlier. 

Jisu couldn't believe it. 

She isn't coming back.. she isn't going to see her friends anymore. Chaeryeong, Yuna, Ryujin... 

Yeji...

It's as if Jisu can see them fade in front of her. 

She doesn't want that. She hates it. More than she hated Yeji back then, she hated the thought of not being able to see them again. 

Unconsciously, she stood up from her seat and made her way up the stairs. She looked like she was so drained that she wanted to just fall on the stairs. 

But luckily she was able to arrive in her room, closing the door before collapsing on her bed, face first. 

Burying her face deeper in the sheets and pillows as she now felt the wave of strong pain crashing into her like a sudden bomb that exploded. 

She wasn't expecting it. 

The thought of Yeji's smile fading when she finally tells her that she isn't coming back anymore hunts her. She clenches the blanket around and started to shiver. 

All she could see was Yeji. 

Yeji's sad, disappointed, devastated, pained and angry expression. It's what all Jisu could see when she closes her eyes.

She didn't even feel her own tears at first but now that she was sobbing and whimpering non-stop, she could feel her pillow was wet with tears. 

She hates it here, she hates it because Yeji isn't there beside her and the fact that she isn't going to see Yeji again makes her hate it even more. 

She hates thinking that their last moments together were in between a glass wall. She hated it, if only she knew she wouldn't have left.. 

If only she knew.. She would probably still be with Yeji right now. She's probably cuddling with her right now, but she isn't. 

Because she didn't know that it will turn out like this.


	34. Chapter 34

It's been days. Seconds, minutes and hours have gone by, and yet, Jisu hasn't told Yeji about the news that her mom dropped on her like an unexpected bomb. 

It was hard, pretending to be happy and excited whenever her mother brought up their family reunion for next month. She would be smiling so hard, but her heart would be slowly breaking into small pieces while doing so. 

Of course, her parents wouldn't know that. Her dad was so happy though, so happy that he couldn't stop smiling whenever Jisu joins in on the conversation. Saying that she's so excited about it. 

Jisu couldn't imagine the disappointed look that will be plastered on her father's face if she told them she didn't want to stay. If she told them that she's far from being happy and exited about their family reunion. 

How could she be selfish for once when she saw the happy expressions plastered on both her parent's face? It was too hard for her. 

What was even harder was telling Yeji the truth. What can she even say?? That Yeji needs to stop waiting? No, that wouldn't make sense, they're already together after all. 

The last thing Jisu wanted to happen was for them to break up of course. It hasn't even been that long since they became official. Jisu wasn't even able to introduce Yeji to her parents yet. 

She doubts that they'll break up soon. Jisu will find a way of course. She believes that their relationship will not just end like that. 

Just because she's not coming back anymore doesn't mean they'll have to break up.. right..? 

Jisu groans, falling back down on her bed as she looks up at her ceiling. Too much. 

It was all too much for her. She can't control anyone's feelings, she can't get them to agree to her. Why is life being such a bitch to her now when all she wants to do is go home and be happy with Yeji.

There was a ton of things she should be doing right now to get things to turn in the path that she wanted, but it was all too impossible. 

She could talk to her parents about this, but she knows that her father will be so disappointed. She just knows he will. 

She doesn't know about her mother though, her mom's always been supportive with her decisions in life, but with things that includes her love life.. she's not quite sure if her mother will react positively towards it. 

In the middle of diving into her messy thoughts, she hears her phone ring and felt it vibrate uncontrollably beside her on the bed. 

Whoever was calling her probably woke up early, that is if they're calling from South Korea. Jisu, without a single energy left in her body, didn't care enough to move and answer it. 

She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. If the person calling her was about to tell her something important then that would be Jisu's fault for not answering it and honestly, Jisu doesn't care. 

But she knew she'd regret that soon. 

When her phone stopped ringing loudly and vibrating, she thought she'd finally escaped whoever was calling her. It was silent again and the only thing that was loud was her thoughts. 

Thinking and thinking and thinking but all her thinking leads to nothing. She always hits a dead end and would end up thinking that she wouldn't be able to tell Yeji anymore. 

She's too scared. She's so scared that Yeji might give up on her, but she also thinks that she has to let Yeji know ASAP.

But she isn't brave enough. Brave enough to tell Yeji and make her feel sad. It's as if her leaving wasn't bad enough for both of their relationship. 

She hated it. Jisu absolutely hated thinking of these things. Honestly, there was a lot she could do to be able to go home. 

Her thoughts were cut off by the loud ringing of her phone again. Ringing and vibrating to no end which made her more irritated than she already was. 

The last thing Jisu wanted to do was talk to someone. She's afraid that she might run her mouth off or she might shout at everyone who tries to get a word out of her. 

She seriously needs time for herself. Time for her to think all of this through. 

But the obnoxious ringing and contineous buzzing of her phone was starting to tick her off. She either answers the phone or not answer it. 

It doesn't help the fact that both choices are bad and Jisu can't pick one. But because of the sound, she decided to just answer it and get it over with. 

If she needs to talk to get some alone time, then she'll talk. Even if she might sound aggressive and harsh at the moment.

She snatches the phone somewhere in her bed and immediately takes the call without even reading the caller ID. 

"Hello??" She asks, sounding so irritated that the other person on the other line might get intimidated and scared by it. 

"Whoah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The playful tone of the person from the other line was enough to add on into Jisu's irritation and frustration. 

"No one did." Jisu said through gritted teeth and it's more obvious that she isn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, yet the person on the other line doesn't seem to care. 

"Sheesh, what made you so irritated at a time like this? Isn't it like seven pm in Canada right now?" 

"Yeah and?? What the hell does that have to do with my mood right now??" Jisu scoffs, rolling her eyes as she hears her cousin chuckle on the other line. 

Of course, it had to be Beomgyu who called. But Jisu still didn't know why Beomgyu's up so early. He wakes up late, just like Jisu. "You know what?? Don't answer that question, it's not important. Now, tell me." 

It was silent for a few seconds before Jisu heard Beomgyu yawn directly on the phone which made Jisu cringe.

"Tell you what??" He asks as if he's pretending like he doesn't know what Jisu was asking him to tell her. 

Jisu groans, knowing damn well that Beomgyu's fooling around with her. "Jesus, just fucking tell me why the hell you're calling me at seven pm? And why are you up so early? Can't wait until it's ten pm to annoy me??" 

She hears Beomgyu laugh again. Like, literally laugh. He bursts out laughing like a lunatic and it made Jisu so confused. "I'm starting to think that you're on drugs, Gyu." Jisu says in a monotone voice. 

Finally, Beomgyu stops laughing and lets out a sigh. "You sounded funny, is all. Anyway, can't I miss my cousin?? I haven't talked to you in, what? a week? That's like, so long ago." 

"Stop being dramatic, that isn't even that long and you're not fooling anyone. You only call me when you need something from me and I honestly don't know what I can do to help you because I'm literally miles away from you." 

"What?? What made you think that I'll be asking you a favor? You've become even more mean, you know that?" Beomgyu teases, even sounding like he's trying his best not to laugh out loud. 

Jisu could only roll her eyes and sigh, she really has nothing she could do to stop Beomgyu from teasing her. Even if she is miles away from him, he'll still be able to reach her. 

"Ah, stop fooling around already. What do you want?" 

Beomgyu hums before speaking, "Actually, I really have nothing to say. I'm just curious, what do you think about the upcoming family reunion next month?" 

"Is that really why you called? To ask me what I feel about the reunion next month??" 

"Yeah? I mean, I wouldn't be awake if auntie didn't forget that we're in two different countries with different time zones." He chuckles to himself as Jisu suddenly feels embarrassed with what her mother did. 

Well, they can't blame her anyway. She's getting old day by day, also, it's normal to forget about something from time to time.

It didn't take long for Jisu to chuckle along with him. If Jisu was being honest, she missed Beomgyu. Missed seeing his annoying face every time. She missed hanging out with him along with the others. 

If only she could turn back time to savor and cherish those moments even more, she'd go back over and over again. "I'm sorry about mom, she must be really exited about the reunion." 

"I mean.. it seems like it. She's probably just excited to see her relatives again. Especially her nieces and nephews, she must've told you prepare as well, huh?" 

Jisu instantly smiles. Her mom tells everyone that, anyways. "Of course she did." 

"The family reunion actually makes me happy, the fact that I can travel with my family too makes me even more ecstatic." Jisu hums as he hears Beomgyu continue on telling her how he feels about everything. 

When he stops, Jisu's smile slowly grows smaller. Unconsciously opening her mouth to mutter, "I wish I felt the same way as you..." 

Of course Beomgyu isn't slow enough to miss what Jisu said. He suddenly felt bad. He wanted Jisu to feel the same way as him, wanted Jisu to feel excited about this family reunion... yet, he doesn't know what to say to make her feel that way. 

What if Jisu was talking to Yeji instead of him at the moment, will she be able to honestly tell what she thinks about the family reunion? Because, honestly, Beomgyu will talk to Jisu's parents if Jisu told him anything. 

After all, he wants Jisu to be happy like before. He wants Jisu to feel the same feeling she always feels whenever she's with Yeji back in Korea. 

Happy, enthusiastic and be excited and interested in it. "Do you..." He starts, but instantly stops talking when he realizes that he was about to ask Jisu something that might make Jisu feel even more sadder than she is now. 

Jisu blinks when she heard Beomgyu spoke, but since he stopped, she has to ask him to continue what he was about to say. "What? Go on, what was it?" 

"Oh! Uh- it's nothing, Jisu..." 

She narrows her eyes as she held her phone tighter against her ear. "Gyu, I know that it's not just nothing. You were stuttering, sounding panicky." 

Beomgyu let out a sigh and that's when Jisu knew that she was able to make Beomgyu speak up. ".. I just wanted to ask since you don't really sound happy about.. probably everything.." He chuckles. 

Trying to at least lift up the mood but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that even if he chuckled. "... Do you want to go home?" 

Those words were what Jisu wanted to hear so badly but at the same time wanted to block out of her thoughts. She bit her lower lip before she responded. 

".. Of course, Gyu. Ever since I knew that mom wanted me to come home, all I ever thought about was how could I get home if I ever left? Because I honestly don't know what to tell my parents.." She pauses as she looks out her window. 

Up the sky where it's starting to get darker and darker by the second. 

"I don't know what to tell them yet.. don't know how I'll be able to tell them about Yeji when I'm not sure if they'll be open minded enough to understand me.." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." 

Jisu blinks, knowing damn well that Beomgyu shouldn't even be apologizing for not being able to do anything. "Why are you apologizing?" Jisu chuckles. 

"Because if I had helped and tried to explain to auntie, you wouldn't be there... you aren't going home anymore.. right?" 

That again. She remembered that she's not going home again and it only made her even sadder than she already was. 

All Jisu could let out was a faint, "Yeah.." 

Then there was silence. Jisu thought that Beomgyu probably felt bad with what he asked Jisu, he probably felt the way Jisu sounded sad and upset about it. 

That was probably why they both went silent. She even thought that the line got cut off at first but when she heard shuffling, she knew he was still on the call with her. 

No one was just talking. 

But the silence was once again broken when Jisu thought she would talk about other things to at least lighten up the mood. 

Beomgyu beat her to it. 

"Have you told Yeji yet?" 

Jisu was expecting another question, yes, but not this one. Not the one that she dreaded to hear. Not the one she wasn't even planning to answer yet. 

Because she knew she hasn't and she couldn't. Jisu gulped, feeling so nervous when all Beomgyu did was ask her a simple question. He didn't mean any harm and she knew that. 

But she couldn't get herself to respond. Only silence was what she responded with. 

"Hey? Are you still there..?" He asks again, to which Jisu only nodded to but she knew Beomgyu wouldn't know that. Of course, they weren't in a video call. Beomgyu wasn't able to see her nod her head. 

She deeply sighs and it was loud enough for Beomgyu to hear it through the phone. It was also enough for him to figure out that Jisu hasn't told Yeji yet. 

"Ah.. I see.." He mutters as Jisu just listens quietly. "You haven't told her yet.." 

".. Yeah, I haven't.. but I'm trying..?" 

"You don't sound sure.. Are you really?" Jisu bit her lip and held her phone tightly. Of course she isn't sure. She's afraid, for fuck's sake. 

She's so scared to know what Yeji's reaction would be, what she'll say through the phone. Jisu knew damn well that if Yeji gets upset over the call, she'll immediately hung up and end the call when Jisu isn't even done talking yet. 

It has happened.. numerous times, it happened so many times that Jisu wasn't even able to count them all. The more they talk through the phone, the colder Yeji gets each time. 

Jisu honestly doesn't know what to do or what to say when they talk on the phone again. Yeji used to be so sweet and would even act and talk cutely through the phone but Jisu rarely hears those now. 

It's as if something changed between them... Jisu knew it would happen eventually but she didn't know that it will happen so early in their relationship. 

It was probably because they didn't spend much time together before she left... if only they had more time... or if only Jisu never really left. 

Everything would've probably stayed the same. 

"Gyu.. I'm scared.. I know she told me that if something happens, I have to tell her right away... but I'm just so scared that she might get hurt if I told her right away.." 

"Jisu.. if she told you to tell her as soon as possible, you should. You know, it'll only hurt her even more if you keep it from her again." 

Jisu stayed quiet again, she knows that Beomgyu was right. Everyone has always been right.. she doesn't even know why she doesn't listen to any of her friends when they tell her to do something.. 

They've always been right with these kind of things. Jisu's just stubborn and .. too afraid. 

Because what if she told Yeji and something happens that they both don't really want to happen..? It was so hard to deal with something like this when you're both miles away from each other. 

All she wanted to do was just be with Yeji again. Was that too much to ask for? 

"Jisu, listen.. if you're having a hard time telling uncle and auntie about this, I'll help. Just tell me and I'll talk to them." 

"Thanks, Gyu.. but you don't have to do that for me—" 

"What do you mean?? I can tell that your relationship with Yeji is slowly falling apart even if you two don't tell me anything.. I know it, I can feel it." He chuckles at the end which made Jisu smile a bit. 

She reaches up and touches the locket hanging around her neck, she does it on instinct. Unconsciously, playing with it as she finally agrees with what Beomgyu said. 

\----- 

Jisu gave herself two days. Two days to prepare herself before she tells Yeji the news. But in one of those days, she had talked to Yeji. 

It actually surprised Jisu, because she was sweet again and was nice and listened carefully like she used to do. It's as if nothing had changed. Jisu was happy because of it of course. 

But her happiness didn't last when she decided to ask what has gotten Yeji so energetic and happy all of a sudden. 

Her answer was, "Oh. I've been hanging out with Jiwon lately." 

Obviously, it crushed Jisu's heart, but why did she feel that way? It's not like she and Yeji have broken up and they just stayed as friends. 

Jisu almost feels like she's not the girlfriend anymore. It was probably jealousy. 

After Yeji said that, she continued to tell Jisu about her days with Jiwon of course. How she enjoyed every single bit of it. 

Well.. Yeji never specifically said that but that was what Jisu heard. She was just angry about it. Because deep inside she knew, that she should be the one who should be with Yeji.

She should be the one who should be having fun with her girlfriend, not some random girl that Yeji just met a few weeks ago. 

Jisu resisted the urge to scoff as she listened to how happy and enthusiastic Yeji sounded as she tells her the story of how she and Jiwon came across a fluffy dog on the street. 

Jisu could make Yeji happy with just the sight of her anyway, Jiwon could never. 

As she listens in, Yeju suddenly stops and says. "I wish you could meet her soon, it'd be really fun to spend time with the two of you." 

With what Yeji said, Jisu couldn't help but think, "Does she think she can just bring in another girl in our relationship??!" but she knew Yeji too well to know that she wouldn't do such a thing. 

Yeji would never cheat. Ever. 

It was just Jisu who's thinking of things like those. She probably watched too many of those kdramas that it's starting to affect the way she thinks about things. 

But the words that left Yeji's mouth that made her feel nervous was, ".. When are you coming home?" 

Of course, Jisu, still unprepared, wasn't able to answer that question properly. She stopped for a second and pretended that she didn't hear Yeji properly. 

She made Yeji repeat it again and when she did repeat it again, Jisu's heart dropped. She had to answer fast, because if she hesitated, Yeji will think that she's hiding something. 

And honestly, she is hiding something. 

The truth about her not coming back home. But she wasn't ready yet. So, instead she said, "I haven't asked my mom about it. I was never really able to bring it up in any conversation." 

Yeji, being the most understanding person in Jisu's life brushed it off and even tried her best to cheer Jisu on. Telling Jisu to not be scared and nervous about it. 

It hurt Jisu. 

It hurt her that she's lying to Yeji. She's keeping something from her again when she knows that Yeji hated that. Yeji hated it so much when Jisu kept something from her. 

But there was no turning back now.. she'll be able to tell Yeji soon.. 

Though, after that topic, Yeji went back to telling her about Jiwon again. 

Jisu doesn't know what this Jiwon girl is doing in Yeji's life but she wants her gone as soon as possible. She didn't like hearing Yeji sounding so excited about a girl that Jisu didn't even know. 

She doesn't know her and she doesn't want to meet this Jiwon girl.. ever. 

Does that girl even knows that Yeji has a girlfriend in Canada?? Jisu hopes Yeji told her, because if that girls starts to act up, she will not hesitate and tell Hyunjin and the others to separate the two. 

Heck, she'll even go as far as asking Soobin and the others for help. Just to get that girl away from Yeji if she does something unlikely. 

Besides, if something happens, Yeji will tell her right away.. 

So, after their call ended. Jisu immediately dialled Chaeryeong's number, walking around her room while she impatiently waited for Chaeryeong to pick up the call. 

"Hello? Unnie, why are you calling so late?" She hears Chaeryeong speak first on the line. Jisu didn't hesitate and immediately asked Chaeryeong, "Who the hell is this Jiwon girl??" 

She probably caught Chaeryeong off guard but she didn't even care at the moment. 

"Who??" 

"What do you mean 'who'? aren't you guys hanging out with Yeji while she's with that girl??" Jisu tried to keep herself calm. She didn't want to get mad at Chaeryeong of course. 

She isn't even the one who Jisu's mad at. It's Jiwon who she's mad at... for some reason. "No..? Unnie, haven't you seen our posts on social media? We've been posting pictures without Yeji for a few weeks now." 

Jisu immediately frowns, "What??" 

"Yeah! The last time we spoke to her was a few weeks ago, so I absolutely have no idea who Jiwon is." 

"She hasn't been hanging out with any of you?? Even Hyunjin??" 

"Even Hyunjin." 

This confused Jisu even more. She thought Yeji was hanging out with them whenever she didn't reply to any of her texts or didn't answer any of her calls. 

"But.. But I see you guys tagging her in photos!" 

"Yeah, we do tag Yeji unnie, but we only do that to tease her and to tell her that she's been missing out in a lot of hangouts." 

Jisu went silent. Her mind was blown and she's just only connecting the dots together. She now understood that Yeji wasn't with any of their friends.. 

Yeji was with Jiwon every time.. 

She doesn't know what to feel about that but she sure doesn't feel angry about it. Why? Because Yeji never lied to her. 

Yeji never told her that she's been hanging out with Hyunjin. She wasn't specific when she told Jisu that she'd be going out. 

She would only say that she'd be going out with a friend... Jisu didn't know that it was Jiwon.. 

But .. does that still count as... lying? Because Yeji never said Jiwon's name. If she would always mention Jiwon in their calls, why wouldn't she type her name in a text? 

Jisu tries her best to think this through but her thoughts were cut off when Chaeryeong spoke. "Unnie, are you still there?" 

"Oh— uh— yeah.. I'm still here.." 

"Why? What's wrong?? Also, who's Jiwon?" 

".. It's uh.. It's complicated.. so Ryeong, listen carefully." 

Chaeryeong hums as a respond, letting Jisu know that she's listening. "I may be wrong but I don't know.. it's not like I don't trust Yeji but... " 

"Is this about this Jiwon girl that Yeji unnie's been hanging out with..?" 

Jisu took a deep breath and said, "Yes." 

"Alright.. then, unnie, tell me." 

\---- 

"Jisu unnie told me, that Yeji's been hanging out with that girl a bit too much.." Chaeryeong says, leaning forward to take a sip of her drink. 

All of them, except Yeji and Jisu of course, have met up in this pizza place that they always went to when Jisu was still in Seoul.

They used to literally hang out in this pizzeria before, when they were still complete. The owner of the place even knows them now and would sometimes give them free food. 

But that was just when they coincidentally bump into the owner, they rarely see the owner nowadays. Chaeryeong was the one who called a "meeting" in the pizza place and everyone showed up. 

They were all curious about what Chaeryeong was going to say and now that they all know about this Jiwon girl and Yeji.. they start to theorize together. 

It wasn't just Jisu who wanted to know what role Jiwon played in Yeji's life. Everyone was shocked to find out about this girl except for Hyunjin. He's known the girl because of their first meeting in the coffee shop in the mall.

"So.. in short.. Jisu thinks Yeji's cheating..?" Ryujin asks, mouth still filled with food, causing everyone else to cringe at her. "What?! Just answer my question." 

Yuna, who sat beside Ryujin, took a napkin and covered Ryujin's mouth with it to at least shut her up. 

"Well.. not really, she's just thinking that this Jiwon girl is .. bringing trouble." Chaeryeong sheepishly says to which Hyunjin immediately responds with, "So like.. she does think Yeji's going to cheat WITH Jiwon." 

"That's.. that's kinda not good." Beomgyu mutters beside Chaeryeong. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "You think?? Hey, I don't know what Jiwon did to make Jisu think that my cousin is cheating on her, but I think that's going too far. Yeji's no cheater." 

"But like.. oppa.. you might only be saying that because you're Yeji unnie's cousin. Of course you'll defend her." Yuna says in a respectful tone, not wanting an argument to break out. 

Hyunjin turns to look at Yuna and his gaze softens, "I-.. right.. of course there would always be a case like that.. but I will never defend Yeji again if we confirmed that she really is cheating, but we don't even have any evidence yet." 

"Hold on, how did we even end up thinking that Yeji's cheating?? That's not what Jisu unnie told Chaeryeong, right??" Ryujin butts in, pointing at Chaeryeong as she looks at everyone else. 

They all went silent as they all exchanged confused looks. "Jisu unnie only told Chaeryeong about this Jiwon girl, not Yeji unnie." Ryujin adds. 

It all made sense. Why were they even thinking that Yeji's cheating in the first place when it was Jiwon who Jisu was talking about, not Yeji. 

Yeji's should've been out of the conversation. "I mean.. it's just a speculation." Beomgyu shrugs to which they all nodded to. 

Nothing's impossible after all, even if Yeji's literally one of the most kindest person everyone has met, no one's sure if she'll suddenly change because of Jisu's departure. 

Though, they brush the thought of Yeji cheating to the side and started to focus on the main threat. 

Heo Jiwon. 

Well, at least that's how Jisu describes her. A threat. 

To their relationship of course. 

They all know Jisu doesn't usually see anyone as a threat to both her and Yeji's relationship, but when she does see anyone who's a threat.. she'd become the meanest bitch in whole world. 

All of them were not quietly discussing about it in a restaurant.. where they're surrounded by other people too. Costumers that may or may not be listening to their conversation, so they keep their voices low. 

Yuna, sitting beside Ryujin was just silently listening to all of them. She doesn't really have anything to say, she decided to just be the peace maker if they ever break into an argument. 

That was when the door of the restaurant opened and enters an all too familiar, tall, cat eyed girl with another girl walking beside her. 

As much as Yuna wanted to call Yeji over and talk to her, she immediately slammed her hand in the middle of the table. 

Causing everyone else around the table to stop talking and look at Yuna. All of them confused. When Yuna frowned at each and every one of them, they all collectively but slowly turned to look behind them. 

And there they saw Yeji and another girl. They all assumed it was Jiwon, with the way Yeji talked happily and smiled widely at her, it was definitely Jiwon. 

They all finally looked back at Yuna with squinted eyes. No one dared to talk except Yuna. "That's the girl Jisu unnie was talking about??" 

Everyone shrugged in response, "I mean.. Jisu hasn't even seen her yet, do you expect us to know what she looks like based on how Jisu described her??" Chaeryeong responded, turning her head towards Yeji and the girl again before crossing her arms over her chest. 

Hyunjin leaned against his seat and tried to hide his face as much as possible because as soon as Yeji sees Hyunjin, they're all busted. 

Beomgyu tried his best to look the other way to avoid being caught while Ryujin picked up a random tray on the ground which was probably dirty, but she didn't care, she needed to hide her face after all. 

Yuna and Chaeryeong were the only ones who were safe since both their backs were facing Yeji's way. 

They all don't even know why they're hiding, it's as if they all thought of the same thing: Spy on Yeji. 

It was absolutely incredible how they all had their eyes directly on Yeji as soon as she sat down beside Jiwon on another table, fortunately a table far from them. 

"Are they on a date??" Hyunjin whispers. 

"Do they look like they're on a date?? Are they laughing?? Holding hands? Flirting?!" Ryujin cuts in, still hiding behind the tray that she was holding. 

"Do you expect us to hear what the hell they're saying, Ryujin?? Yeah, they're laughing. Holding hands and flirting ? I don't know about that." Chaeryeong hissed as she pushes the tray away from Ryujin's face. 

"They're sitting beside each other! That's not a date!" Beomgyu says through gritted teeth as he tries his best to not be seen while looking at the two. 

"You think it would only count as a date if you're facing each other?? Think, dumbass!" Hyunjin nudges Beomgyu on the side. They were all acting so suspicious and obvious now, they were starting to catch other people's attention. 

"Guys! Shut it!" Yuna shushed them all with just two words. Ryujin was already looking at her with both stars and hearts in her eyes. 

"Just, observe." She calmly says and luckily everyone listened to her. They all started to observe Yeji's behavior. 

To Hyunjin, it looked like Yeji was just hanging out with a friend, but the way she smiled and laughed was the same way with how she did with Jisu. 

It was just .. too distinct to not notice. He was starting to think that his cousin could be ... cheating. But there wasn't enough proof. 

The time had passed by quickly and their hangout session turned into a spy mission. They all collectively agreed to follow Yeji and Jiwon on their "date" to try and see if Yeji is cheating or if Jiwon is the threat.

All of them followed and watched as Yeji enjoyed her time with Jiwon. Yeji and Jiwon were only waiting for a bus and they could all feel the enthusiasm from Yeji's behavior. 

It was like watching someone in a kdrama slowly fall in love with their respective partner. If Jisu was there she would've wrecked the bus stop. 

"Yeji's.." Ryujin mutters as they all hide behind a wall, ".. forgetting Jisu unnie." 

\----- 

They've been following them for a while now and they thought they were doing a great job in hiding and following.. until both Yeji and Jiwon walked into a crowd, a bit separated from each other. 

They all tried their best to follow them in a crowd, getting squished in between a ton of strangers. Chaeryeong swore she was never going to do this ever again. 

Ryujin and Yuna didn't really have a hard time though, for they just held hands and walked through. It's as if everyone made a clear path for them to walk on. 

Hyunjin had to go to an alley to be able to catch up to Yeji and Jiwon while Beomgyu ran through a store to get through. 

When they all reached the other side, there was no sign of Yeji and Jiwon.. until Chaeryeong felt someone hold onto her shoulder. 

"Ryeong." Was what she heard. She immediately froze on the spot as she met eyes with Ryujin and Yuna in front of her. 

Slowly turning around, she was met with Yeji's face. No smile, no crescent eyes, nothing that can be a sign of happiness was there for Chaeryeong to see. 

".. Unnie.." 

"You've been following us.. for so long.. I was starting to think that you've all lost your minds." Yeji mutters. Chaeryeong's eyes travelled down to Yeji's other hand and saw that she was holding Jiwon's hand. 

"Yeji!" Hyunjin called out from the alley, "We can explain!" 

Yeji only squinted her eyes at him before stepping away from Chaeryeong. "I haven't even arranged a hangout session for everyone to meet my new friend.. but I guess you all were too excited to wait for me to tell you." 

She smiled. It wasn't sweet nor welcoming, it all gave them chills. 

Yeji was mad. 

"This is Jiwon. Heo Jiwon. Now that you all already know her name, why don't we hear that explanation of yours?" 

She looked at each and every one of them. Starting from Hyunjin to Beomgyu. 

That's when they all thought, "We've gone too far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	35. Chapter 35

Hyunjin was nervous.. and so was the others of course. Yeji was looking at them one by one with squinted eyes, she looked so intimidating and it almost made everyone feel small in front of her.

He kept his mouth shut while keeping a frown on his face. He doesn't know what to tell Yeji... why were they even following her? 

Did they suddenly lose their minds like what Yeji had said? It didn't make sense but Hyunjin knows that all they wanted was proof to prove that Yeji is not a cheater. 

They didn't think they'd be caught following them. Yeji was still staring at them with anger in her eyes before she turned to look at Jiwon. 

Jiwon had a confused look, though she at least knew that they were being followed, but she didn't know that the people following them were Yeji's friends. 

"Uh.. I'm sorry.." Yeji apologizes, finally releasing her hold on Jiwon's hand which made everyone else let out a sigh of relief without even noticing it. 

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Jiwon chuckles and it all made them froze. Just staring at the two like they were third wheeling a date. It was awful. 

For all of them, it was. They don't even know what Jisu's reaction would be if she saw this .. weird interaction in front of her. 

There wasn't anything that can indicate that Jiwon and Yeji were only friends.. That was what everyone was thinking as they stared at both Yeji and Jiwon. 

"I don't think we'll be able to go to the place that you were talking about.." Yeji mutters, momentarily looking at Hyunjin and the others before looking back at Jiwon with a soft smile. 

"Oh, that's alright, we have plenty of time to hang out!" Jiwon pats Yeji's shoulder as she spoke, looking at Yeji's friends before flashing them a smile. Jiwon has always been friendly, what she did wasn't a surprise to Yeji anymore. 

Hyunjin nods towards Jiwon, knowing that they're already quite familiar with each other. "I'll see you next time, I think they have something to tell me." Yeji gestures towards her friends. 

Jiwon was understanding, that's why Yeji liked being around her. "Do you want me to walk you to the nearest bus stop??" 

"Oh, no, it's alright, I can handle myself." She assures her, patting her shoulder one last time before she walks away from them, leaving Yeji with the others. 

The atmosphere.. no one liked it. Yeji was obviously mad and they don't know what to tell her because if they ever say something wrong or something that Yeji didn't like, a fight might break out. 

"Why don't we take this somewhere.. private?" Beomgyu asks, trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't enough to lessen Yeji's anger. 

She didn't look absolutely mad that she might riot, but she looked displeased. It was noticeable, Yuna struggles to keep eye contact with her. Yeji was just simply intimidating. 

Ryujin had to hold Yuna's hands a bit tighter to assure her that Yeji may be mad but she wouldn't say anything to Yuna. No hurtful words will leave her mouth. 

Though, Ryujin doesn't know if Yeji will fight Hyunjin if she finds out that they were really spying on her because they thought she was cheating on Jisu with that Jiwon girl. 

Yeji nods before muttering an "Alright" before walking ahead, they all followed her silently. No one dared to talk of course, they'll talk once they're in a place with lesser people walking around. 

They ended up talking in Hyunjin's dorm, Seungmin was there but he left as soon as he read the room, knowing that he isn't supposed to be there at the moment, he excused himself out of respect. 

Chaeryeong nervously fiddled with her coat as she sat beside Ryujin and Yuna on Hyunjin's couch. Hyunjin and Beomgyu leaned against the wall beside the couch while Yeji sat on a stool, looking so bored that it slightly offended Chaeryeong. 

She didn't behave that like before, Yeji was so.. different from back then, from when Jisu was still there. They met eyes for a few seconds before Yeji let out a sigh and looked down at her hands. 

"What do you all want to do? Lock me in here forever? Time's ticking, someone has to speak up." Yeji was the first one to break the silence, she looked and sounded irritated. 

It wasn't new to Hyunjin for they always used to playfully fight with each other but her irritation was different, it wasn't playful. Yeji wouldn't smile and she doesn't even seem to look pleased with everyone in the room. 

Beomgyu, who was just beside Hyunjin clenched his fists so tightly that he couldn't keep himself from running his mouth. "What the fuck where you thinking?!" 

His voice was loud and it made everyone's head snap up to look at him. Yeji turned her head and stared at him from where she was seated. "Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you that?? Hyunjin said that he was going to explain." 

Yeji gestured at Hyunjin, as if waiting for him to finally speak up but he bit his lip. Hesitating to explain, whatever the hell leaves his mouth may cause a fight and not peace. He feared that fighting was inevitable. 

It's like war. Though, it's up to Yeji if she wants to put more coal and fuel to the fire that was starting to light up in between them. 

"Hyunjin's not going to explain anything unless you tell me what you're doing!" Beomgyu pointed at her, eyes squinting like he's threatening Yeji. 

Ryujin glared at Beomgyu, wanting to get his attention and to tell him to calm down. There won't be any progress if everyone's angry. Chaeryeong was just looking down on the ground, silently hoping that this conversation will end well. 

But with the way the conversation started, she thinks getting a peaceful ending out of this situation would be .. impossible. 

Yuna on the other hand was starting to regret pointing out that Yeji came into the restaurant with another girl, who, was now proven to be Jiwon. They were correct with who she was but they still don't know about the rest. 

The rest being; if Yeji is cheating or if Jiwon is pulling something and that she's the real threat. 

Everything was a mess. Everyone was confused, especially Yeji, who had no clue why they were suddenly following her and now Beomgyu's trying to argue with her about something that she doesn't even know of. 

Yeji ran her fingers through her hair and let out another sigh, this one, sounding disappointed. "I don't even know what you're talking about. If you really want me to answer your question so bad, give me some context first." 

Beomgyu immediately shut his mouth and made eye contact with Hyunjin. It was good that he still knew that whatever he does has consequences. The younger boy was signalling for Hyunjin to start talking but Hyunjin was still hesitant. 

What if he says something that can trigger Yeji's anger and this all becomes a bigger mess? No one wants to fight in a situation like this. Not when Yeji's probably frustrated and sad about everything else. 

This is a confrontation, not an argument. 

Yeji was starting to grow impatient, she's been pulled by them for nothing. No one was speaking, no one was even trying to tell her the context. 

She doesn't even know why Beomgyu was suddenly mad at her, she knows nothing. Nothing at all. 

"Are we really just going to sit and stare at each other all day here? Hey, if no one wants to speak up, I'll just leave. I have no time for this." Yeji clicked her tongue after and was about to stand up from the stool and leave when finally Ryujin spoke up for everyone. 

"Who was that girl?" she asks, voice a bit shaky as she kept her head low. Not wanting to meet Yeji's eyes if she ever looked her way. 

Yeji looked at everyone with confused eyes. Blinking non-stop, not knowing why she was being asked that question. "Heo Jiwon. I already told you all earlier, didn't I?" 

Chaeryeong let out a hum, confirming that Yeji did tell them Jiwon's name earlier. "So.. what's the matter? Really, I want to know..." Yeji asks, eyes going from Ryujin to Beomgyu in one swift move. 

She was getting tired of waiting, everyone was being so quiet that it was starting to irritate her even more. 

"Who is she in your life? Why do you two look so close like you've known each other for a long time?" Beomgyu asks. At this point, Yeji was starting to think that she's just going to get more and more questions from them instead of an explanation. 

"She's a friend, we were just quickly comfortable with each other. We clicked." She simply replied like it was an obvious enough answer for them to know it without asking. 

But they weren't satisfied and Yeji knew they weren't. Their expressions were doubting her, like she was lying when in reality, she really isn't. 

Why would she even lie about Jiwon? She's a friend, not a mythical creature that she's suppose to be hiding from everyone else. 

She cocks an eyebrow at them, "Seriously.. you all are acting so weird and so differently, did I do something wrong?? Can't you all just tell me?? Don't leave me in the dark here. If I did something wrong, tell me right away, don't keep me guessing now.." 

It was obvious that Yeji was starting to grow impatient with the tone of her voice. So, even if scared and hesitant, Hyunjin gathered all the courage he could to finally explain to Yeji what's happening. 

"See.. while you and Jisu aren't talking, she talks to us." Yeji nods, she knows that of course, Jisu tells her whenever they talk on the phone. "She specifically talks to me more." Chaeryeong cuts in, looking up at Yeji with an unreadable expression. 

The older girl hums while nodding, signalling for them to continue. "Jisu mentioned that you've been hanging out with that.. girl a lot." 

"She has a name." Yeji mumbles, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"I don't get this.. why is she telling you all of these things yet she never complains to me about it?? It concerns me, I am the one involved in the topic.. why isn't she talking to me about it???" 

Everyone went silent, this is exactly what Hyunjin was so scared of. Why he was so hesitant to telling Yeji anything. Anything Jisu related can trigger Yeji with just a snap of a finger. 

And it was noticeable, the way she starts to deeply frown and grow restless on her seat. Her foot starting to tap on the floor, the tapping of her foot growing faster and faster each second. 

She was about to explode. 

"Keep it down, Yeji. Also, calm down will you?" Beomgyu tries to sound respectful and calm but he wasn't able to do that as Yeji shoots him a glare. 

"What? Am I not allowed to be furious at the fact that my own girlfriend keeps things from me?? Hey, I've been experiencing this over and over, I'm starting to grow sick of it." 

They started to clench their jaw as they saw Yeji get mad about Jisu keeping things from her, "How many fucking times do I have to wait and find out about something from someone and not directly from Jisu???" 

"How can you say that when you yourself are probably keeping something from unnie?!" Chaeryeong snapped, standing up from the couch, facing Yeji with all the confidence she has. 

Of course this took Yeji off guard, but she keeps quiet, trying to process what Chaeryeong just told her. 

"What are you talking about?" Yeji asks, she knew she had nothing she was keeping from Jisu. There was literally nothing to hide. 

"You've been spending more time with Jiwon than us. You and Jisu unnie's calls would only consist of Jiwon this and Jiwon that, have you ever even thought about telling unnie the truth??" 

Yeji frowns, so confused on what the hell Chaeryeong was saying. She looks at everyone else and they looked like they were all on Chaeryeong's side, they don't even look like they want to stop Chaeryeong from talking. 

They were all so sure that Yeji's cheating now.. 

"What do you mean the truth?? Am I secretly keeping something from Jisu that I don't know of??" 

Chaeryeong then took a step back, she wasn't strong enough to fight with Yeji. She needed the others to speak up too.

"You're cheating on Jisu, aren't you?" Beomgyu finally speaks up for Chaeryeong. 

The look of disbelief was what they saw plastered on Yeji's face. 

Bitter. Again. 

"Is this a joke?" Yeji chuckles to herself, running her fingers through her hair, "Alright, you all got me, this was a great joke. I almost thought it was real for a second, you guys are great actors." 

When no one laughed with her, she slowly stopped and kept her mouth shut. Looking at each and every one of them. Yuna and Ryujin weren't able to stare in her eyes though. They both kept their head low. 

Yeji then looked back at Beomgyu, Hyunjin and Chaeryeong. Shooting them an "are you serious?" look, they all frowned at her. 

Bitter... again. 

Anger started to bubble up inside Yeji as she clenched her fists and her jaw. "Can't deny it? Because it's real, isn't it?" Beomgyu says, adding fuel to the fire that was slowly starting to ignite. 

"You all really think of me that way?" 

They didn't respond to her question and that was enough for Yeji to confirm that they do, indeed, think of her that way. 

A cheater. 

"You really think I can do that?? To Jisu?? To Choi Jisu??" 

Everyone flinched on their spot as Yeji starts to get even more mad than she was earlier each second that passes by. "Who even made you think that I'm cheating on my girlfriend?? She may be far away from me, but I can't do that to her." 

"I waited for her for so damn long and you think I'd just end up cheating on her? That's fucking ridiculous." They could all tell that Yeji was about to explode with anger, even started to look frustrated with them as well. 

"When you followed me and Jiwon, were you all happy that you caught me hanging out with a friend?!" 

"She doesn't look like she's just 'a friend' to any of us." Hyunjin spoke up, trying his best to get their point across. But no matter what angle you look at, they were in the wrong. 

They assumed that Yeji was cheating and didn't even try to talk to Yeji about it before they started acting like spies. 

"Well, what the fuck do you want her to look like, Hyunjin?! Do you want her to look like she's my daughter or something?? Want her to look like she's my cousin? My boss ? My mother?! Was it my fucking fault that you all assumed that I was starting to cheat on Jisu?! She's a friend, Jiwon is a friend! Nothing more and nothing less. Do you all want me to appear like a bad person that badly??? You all started thinking that I'm a cheater when Jisu spoke to you." Yeji pointed at Chaeryeong. 

What Yeji was saying was all true. They did start to speculate that Yeji was starting to replace Jisu with Jiwon, but what they did wrong was they didn't even have enough proof and they started to accuse Yeji of cheating straight away. 

Yeji clicked her tongue, her hands were shaking as she clenched her fists. "Alright, listen here, if you want to know the truth, then I'll tell you all the truth." 

When Yeji said that, everyone's attention immediately turned to her, even Ryujin and Yuna who had their head hung low. They both looked up, surprised. 

Thinking Yeji was finally going to confess what she did wrong, to confirm that she did cheat. 

"I didn't cheat. I never will, you want to know why I'm always with Jiwon?? Because she doesn't know me. She doesn't know who I was before, she doesn't know that I got injured, got kicked out of the baseball team, got bullied and got blamed for something I did not fucking do." It was obvious that Yeji was having a hard time speaking as she didn't want to scream and shout. 

She hates having to explain herself.. she hates being misunderstood.. she hates it when people speculate things just because of her behavior. 

It's as if she was back in high school again. It hurts her, knowing that her friends were now thinking of her as a cheater when she never did anything. She simply liked being with Jiwon because there was no limitations. 

"You guys.. you know me. You know me like I'm a book that all of you have read multiple times. You know the things I hate, you know the things I like and you know what happened back in high school.. because of that, you guys try to stop me from doing things that I want to do." 

They all agreed to that because it was right. They did know Yeji well and they did stop her from doing things that they think isn't good for her.. 

"What are you trying to say??" Hyunjin asks, he was kind of getting the feeling that Yeji must've been feeling sad whenever they stopped her from doing something. 

"What I'm trying to say is, when I'm with Jiwon, she doesn't stop me. She doesn't stop me because she doesn't know anything about my past.. You guys don't even let me play baseball!" 

"Because you were traumatized because of it!" Ryujin cuts in, wanting to make Yeji understand that they were just stopping her from doing things she wanted to do because they know that it isn't good for her. 

Yeji gestures towards Ryujin before responding, "See?? It's because you all keep thinking that I might get hurt again when all I wanted was to get over the past! Let me move forward, will you??" 

Everyone just stared at her. It wasn't hard to process what Yeji said, all she wanted was for her to be able to do the things she used to loved doing before she got injured.. before her life started becoming like hell. 

".. You know what? We're done here, I don't wanna keep on talking, you guys can talk to me some other time.. I need a moment alone.." Yeji mutters and they weren't even able to say another word when Yeji left almost immediately as soon as she said those words. 

They were wrong.. but they realized it a bit late.. 

\-------- 

As Yeji stood in front of a bus stop, she couldn't help but feel like she was drained. She could barely feel like she had control over her joints. It's as if her body had a mind of its own. 

She was just standing there, staring at nothing in particular as she thinks about all the things that happened earlier. She thinks about what they said and what she said, over and over, it replayed in her head non-stop. 

Obviously, she couldn't stop herself from thinking too much. With all of it replaying in her head, she ends up thinking about Jisu. 

Jisu... who is currently miles away from her. Jisu, who is somewhere in Canada when she's supposed to be by her side. Jisu... who was supposed to be there with her right now but she isn't, because she's not there and she doesn't know how long she'll have to wait to have Jisu back by her side again. 

She thinks back to what Chaeryeong said, about how they all started thinking that she's easily replaying Jisu with Jiwon when in reality, nothing of that sort crossed her mind. 

Nothing at all. 

Yeah, she forgot Jisu's birthday because of Jiwon but that didn't mean Jisu became less important to her. That didn't mean she was being replaced. That didn't mean Yeji wanted Jiwon more now.. 

Love doesn't disappear overnight after all. 

Yeji loved her, truly.. but what concerns her more is what Jisu might be thinking of. Was she also thinking that Yeji was cheating on her with Jiwon?? If Jisu is indeed thinking of her that way she needed to make things clear with her. 

Yeji wanted Jisu to not think of that. That's literally the last thing she'd ever do in this relationship. 

So, she did what any worried and overthinking girlfriend would do. Take out her phone and call her right away. She doesn't know if Jisu's already awake at this hour but she at least had to try and contact her. 

She also wanted to talk about other things with her. Jisu keep on keeping things from her and Yeji wanted none of that anymore, she wanted to talk about that right now. 

Looking down at her phone, reading Jisu's name over and over as she waited for Jisu to pick up. She waited and waited and each second that passes by she grew scared. 

She doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to put it in words. Yeji let out a sigh, trying to stop herself from thinking too much. 

All she has to do is ask and talk to Jisu about everything that happened. She shut her eyes tightly, already feeling the headache coming when the sound of the phone faintly ringing disappeared and it didn't vibrate in her hand anymore. 

Jisu finally picked up. 

"H-hey! Yeji, you.. called.." Jisu sounded surprised, probably because they haven't been calling each other that much, it made Yeji wonder why they never call each other all the time anymore. 

"You're awake." Was the only thing Yeji could say. They both went silent, Jisu thought it was weird that Yeji was calling at that hour, yet she didn't question it. 

".. Good morning.. I guess?" 

Jisu chuckles and it somehow made Yeji feel a little less panicky. She reminded herself that she's just going to talk to Jisu about some things, it's normal. 

It's normal to talk about something in a relationship after all. "Have you eaten yet?" Yeji asks, feeling her fingers tremble a bit. 

Jisu hummed before speaking, "No, I haven't. I just woke up when you called." 

"Oh! Then.. I'm sorry, we can talk another time—" Yeji's words were immediately cut off when Jisu spoke, "What?? No, no. You must've had something important to tell me if you called me so early, it's alright. We can talk right now." 

Yeji hesitated for a second, looking around her as if she was trying to see if anyone was listening. She was unsure. Unsure if she really wanted to talk right now, she might've made a mistake but then.. if she doesn't talk now then she might not be able to bring it up ever again. 

In the end, she sighs. "Jisu.. are you keeping something from me?" 

She was finally able to ask, though there was no immediate answer to her question. It probably caught Jisu off guard. 

Yeji hears Jisu laugh awkwardly on the other line, she obviously wasn't prepared to hear Yeji's question. "Because.. I don't know.. You've been doing this thing over and over and.. I've been telling you not to keep things from me but.. obviously, you still do." 

"W-what.. what exactly do you mean by that..?" 

Yeji sighs once more, "Jisu.. Hyunjin and the others followed me the whole day today when I was obviously hanging out with a friend." 

The silence that came after confused Yeji, she doesn't know if that meant that Jisu knew or if Jisu was just shocked to hear what the others did. "Why?? Who were you with?" 

There it was. The question of who was she with, does it matter? Well, in this situation, Yeji needed to give Jisu more context. So, simply, she said, "I was with Jiwon." 

"Right.. you were with Jiwon.." 

Jisu's tone dropped, sounding disappointed but not surprised and Yeji couldn't help but notice it. She squinted her eyes but never said a word about it. 

"They followed me.. because they thought I was cheating.. now, I don't— I-.. I don't know how they ended up thinking of me like that, but I guess it looked like I was on a date but I'm telling you right now, I'm not doing anything like that." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Jisu asks which somewhat surprised Yeji. Wasn't it normal to clear things up with your girlfriend when a misunderstanding happens? 

Was Jisu not believing her? 

"Because?? Chaeryeong told me that you were ranting to her about this Jiwon girl that I keep on talking about. Look, Jisu, if you hate whenever I talk about something you don't like, will you please tell me from now on??" Yeji was starting to sound irritated as Jisu continued to listen. 

Jisu was getting irritated as well because she didn't know what Yeji might say if she told her she didn't like hearing about this Jiwon girl, what if she gets angry? What if she takes it in the wrong way? No one can blame Jisu for thinking that way. 

"I wasn't ranting, I was just sharing my thoughts about the girl you keep on hanging out with." Jisu spoke sternly and Yeji wasn't even surprised anymore. "Why didn't you tell me first?? Aren't I your girlfriend? Shouldn't I be the first one who should know about this? But you never tell me anything, it's frustrating!" 

And then, just like before, there was silence. Like Jisu was thinking of something she could say, they were both irritated but Jisu knew that she was in the wrong of course. She kept on ignoring what Yeji says. She doesn't tell Yeji anything. 

Including the one where she isn't coming back anymore.. 

"You know what? Let's just talk about this some other time, we need to calm ourselves first." Jisu mutters, though, even if she tried her best to calm down, her voice didn't sound like it. 

".. This is why I think you're always keeping things from me. You ignore me, you tell me we'll talk about it some other time but then we forget about it until you keep something from me again. Jisu I'm so tired of it!" 

She heard Jisu click her tongue which obviously irritated her even more. Both their prides were rising up like two tall buildings trying to tower over each other. 

None of them wanted to lose this argument. "If you're so tired of it then why don't you just end it?! You keep telling me that bullshit and I'm tired of it as well!" 

"Me? You want me to end this?? Jisu, I'm trying to keep this relationship together! That's why I'm talking to you right now! Don't you fucking get it?!" 

"I get it! I understand! It's all fucking clear to me!" 

"Then why do you keep on hiding things from me?! If you had a problem with me always talking about Jiwon then tell me?! What's so hard about that??" 

They were both shouting now and Yeji didn't even care if people looked her way. Jisu didn't even care if her parents or her brother heard her shouting. 

Nothing was important, all they wanted was to get both their points across but none of them seem to get it. "Because you might think I don't trust you or something!" 

"And that's exactly what it's starting to look like to me! Jisu, if you just know what Jiwon is to me, then you wouldn't even be acting this way." 

"Then what is she to you?!" 

"A friend! That's all she is!" Yeji screamed, feeling her head aching as she couldn't stop herself from getting angry anymore. 

"Bullshit!" Jisu cursed, obviously not believing Yeji. "See?! You don't even believe me! What do I have to do to get you to understand that I'm in love with you?! That you're my girlfriend?! And that I care about your feelings and opinions?! Why is it so hard for you to understand that??" 

Jisu then shuts her mouth, biting her lower lip as she closes her eyes. Frustrated, all she wanted to do now was just end the call and sleep. 

"... Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I don't tell you anything. I'm sorry if I keep on pushing you away and keeping my thoughts to myself." 

Yeji looked up at the sky and it was so dark. So dark and there weren't any stars too. 

".. I just want you here with me again.." Yeji whispers, feeling her anger slowly disappear. 

"When are you coming home?" 

Then there it was. The question Jisu dreaded to hear, the question she's been avoiding for days.. yet she has to tell Yeji.. 

She has to tell Yeji.. that.. 

"I.. I'm not coming home anymore.." 

There was a pause. Yeji waited for Jisu to say that it was a joke but that never came.. 

So, she stood there, frozen. 

Jisu isn't coming back.. and she doesn't know what to feel about it. "What? I must've heard you wrong.. say that again?" 

She hoped. Yeji hoped that she heard it wrong, that Jisu said she's coming back soon, but when Jisu repeated her words... Yeji felt like she was hit by lightning. 

"I'm not.. coming home anymore.. I knew for a long time now... that I wasn't coming home anymore.." 

Yeji held the phone close to her ear and stared at the ground. Feeling her heart slowly shatter with each word that she heard Jisu say through the phone. 

"Why.. why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because.. I knew you'd get hurt.. I knew you wouldn't like to hear it.. so I kept it. I didn't want to hurt you." 

"But you kept me hoping.. and hoping and wishing and praying.. that you'll be with me again.." Yeji shakily states. 

Yeji felt pain but also felt numb at the same time, she didn't know why. Then, she started to feel the anger coming back to her again. 

To her, Jisu sounded like it was fine for her. But it was probably because they just got into a fight and that Jisu wasn't in the mood to sound.. hurt. 

"Jisu, I'm tired.." 

Silence. There was nothing from Jisu and Yeji took this as a sign that she never really was sorry for keeping things from her. She took Jisu's silence as a sign that she's tired too and that she didn't care anymore. 

".. I'm guessing.. you are too.." Yeji sighs, running her fingers through her hair. Trying to think of this thoroughly. She didn't want to decide without thinking about it. 

But.. at the moment, she thought it was the only way. "I think.. this isn't going to work out anymore." 

Jisu's breath hitched, she wasn't expecting Yeji to say that at all but because of her anger, she didn't care. She only reacted.. but the sadness was yet to come. 

"I think so too." She mutters back, agreeing to what Yeji was going to do. 

"We need a break. We need time for ourselves.. maybe.. we really need more time to process things. We never really thought about this thoroughly.. " Yeji trails off, ".. you probably never even loved me as much as I loved you.." She mutters. 

Though it was soft and faint that Jisu wasn't able to catch it. She wasn't able to hear it and disagree. Because she knew, she really did love Yeji. 

And if her anger disappeared, she'd think that she still does. Yet, Jisu kept quiet as she let Yeji do the talking. 

"I always knew it'll end like this.." 

Jisu hummed, agreeing even though that wasn't what she thought their ending would be. She didn't even think they'd have an ending, because even though there was no hope anymore.. she still believed that they'll be together for a very long time. 

"I'm sorry." Was the only words Jisu could mutter out. "It's alright.. me too.. I'm sorry too. I guess.. I'll see you around?" Yeji says as if she was just talking to a friend. 

A friend. 

"I guess.." Jisu mutters and she wasn't even able to say anything else when Yeji finally ended the call. 

When there was no sound anymore, when Jisu didn't hear Yeji's voice anymore, that's when everything started to sink in her mind. 

She started to realize what happened and when she repeated it all in her brain, her tears started falling down and she wasn't able to stop herself. 

She sobbed so loudly, louder than she ever did before. Not because she lost the argument, not because she was proven wrong and most certainly not because she isn't going home anymore. 

Because she had no one to come home to anymore. Because she made a mistake. 

And mostly because, she loved Hwang Yeji more than she loved herself. 

Yet, she lost her. 

She lost her.


	36. Chapter 36

Yeji doesn't know where she's going, all she knows is that she wants to go somewhere. Somewhere far from everyone. Now that she's not as mad as before, she realized what had happened. 

She realized that she said things, things that are hurtful for Jisu, but why is she wrong? She did nothing that can make Jisu think that she's going out with Jiwon. She was the one who kept on thinking that Yeji's with Jiwon, the one who thought suspiciously of Yeji's new friend.

What's so wrong with hanging out? Yeji even updates her whenever they talk on the phone. Why was Yeji the one in the wrong in this situation? She hated remembering the way Chaeryeong and the others looked at her like she was lying. 

Like she was keeping something from them when in fact, there wasn't. There was nothing Yeji should be hiding, so, why should she even be lying about being friends with Jiwon in the first place? 

If only Jisu spoke to Yeji about it, she would've done something to not let Jisu think that something's happening behind her back. 

"Hey stupid, don't walk around at night without looking up front." Yeji was taken aback by the familiar voice that called out to her. She didn't even notice that she was in the playground that she and Jiwon went to. 

She looked around and saw Jiwon sitting on one of the swings with the other swing still broken. A small and weak smile made its way on Yeji's lips. Smiling lightly at the sight of Jiwon, but knowing that she was kind of one of the reasons why she's feeling down leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. 

It's like she wanted to avoid Jiwon from now on, in hopes of getting things back to normal. But.. that was nearly impossible. 

Yeji just stood there, in front of the playground as Jiwon waits for her to come closer. 

But Yeji didn't come closer, she just stood there, silently staring at Jiwon. A bit hesitant. She wasn't planning on walking closer, she wanted to be alone. 

It just so happens that Jiwon is there. Yeji didn't even know that simply walking without knowing where your destination is will bring you to a certain place. 

And in Yeji's case.. she ended up in this playground. 

"I am looking up front... " She responded before trailing off. "What are you doing here?.. at night?" 

Jiwon looked as if Yeji asked her a stupid question. Indeed it was stupid when Yeji already knew exactly why. 

Jiwon liked walking around at night, that's why. Yet, she asked her like she didn't know. This made Jiwon chuckle. 

"I like to walk around at night, remember? Don't tell me you forgot?" Jiwon says teasingly which made Yeji blink a couple of times before sheepishly smiling. 

"No, actually.. well.." She was unable to deny nor confirm. It would be embarrassing and hilarious at the same time. Yeji doesn't forget easily, something so little will be stuck in her mind for years. 

But when her mind is filled with a ton of things, she will not be able to function and remember anything well. Like right now. 

Her mind's a mess. A lot of things keep crashing into her brain that it's filling her thoughts up so quickly. 

She might have to hit her head on the wall at some point if she isn't able to stop herself from thinking too much. 

Jiwon noticed the way Yeji moved. Her expressions weren't.. the same. She didn't look lively. Not like what she used to look like everyday. 

It was slowly bothering Jiwon, but she couldn't get herself to speak up and ask about it. She thinks it might be too personal for her to ask. 

After all, there is a line she cannot cross. 

She watched as Yeji scratched her head, looking like a lost child in a grocery store, looking for their mom. 

Jiwon would think she looked cute but right now it was different. She felt sad and upset. Worried that something must've happened that made Yeji act this way all of a sudden. 

"Are you alright?" was what she was able to ask. Something she usually asks people to try and help them with something. 

Yeji hums before smiling up at her. Though, something was different. Her smile wasn't bright, it didn't look happy. 

Nothing about Yeji right now looked happy. Nothing was indicating that she was alright. 

Jiwon would be able to tell if Yeji responded with a lie. 

The taller girl slowly shook her head, surprising Jiwon a bit. She was expecting Yeji to say that she's alright, something that people do all the time whenever they didn't want to open up. 

But Yeji.. Yeji shook her head. 

"No.. I mean—" She stops as she looks at Jiwon dead in the eyes. 

"I meant.. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." 

Jiwon stared at her before humming, she wasn't satisfied of course. She thought Yeji would open up, but she already saw through Yeji the first time. 

"Are you sure? Because, you don't look alright to me. You didn't look like that earlier when we went out.." 

With what Jiwon stated, Yeji immediately froze in her spot. Feeling like her feet were now glued to the ground. 

It was because she knew.. Yeji knew that Jiwon saw through her lie and there was nothing she could say to cover up her true emotions. 

Of course she can't. 

It's about Jisu.. how can she pretend when it's about someone she truly cared about for so long. 

For so long that she waited and waited for them only for things to turn out this way. 

It was unfair. 

"Did something happen..?" Jiwon asks again, though this time, she sounded a bit hesitant and Yeji noticed it. 

"I.. I guess? .. yeah, something happened..." She weakly laughed at what she said. Because obviously, something happened. She wouldn't be so down if nothing did. 

Now, Yeji slowly walked towards Jiwon, every step she took was slow. Like she didn't really want to come closer to the other girl. 

Jiwon could sense her hesitation through her movements. It wasn't hard to see.. 

Then, Yeji just stops. 

She stops walking and just stood there with her head hung low. At first Jiwon frowned. Confused at to why Yeji suddenly stopped on her tracks. 

But when she heard silent sniffles coming from the taller girl, her body moved on its own. 

Immediately jumping off of the swing before running towards Yeji and just pulling her into a hug. 

Jiwon was trying. 

She was trying to see if her presence was enough to make Yeji feel better but right now, when Yeji's just bawling her eyes out, she wasn't able to know if her presence was enough. 

If she was enough to cheer Yeji up. 

All she could do was hug the taller girl tightly and listen to her silent sobs. 

Whatever happened to Yeji.. Jiwon knew she didn't deserve it. 

Even if she didn't know what it was, she knew.. in the inside she knew, that someone like Yeji doesn't deserve any of the pain that she's currently feeling.

Yeji couldn't believe that she's crying in front of Jiwon. It was embarrassing, really. She didn't mean to just suddenly cry out of nowhere. 

She tried to keep it in but there was a limit to that. She couldn't even believe that she only cried after a few minutes, she didn't know why she didn't cry earlier on the phone call. 

This made her think if Jisu cried as well.. 

Does she care enough to cry about this break up? Yeji will never know anymore. 

Was there even a reason left for her to know anymore? She doubts there is..

Everything's done. She doesn't have to care anymore.. but why does it have to be painful for her? 

Even when she always knew that it would end up this way.. it still hurt her badly. 

"Hey.." Jiwon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm here, you can tell me anything, you know? But of course.. if you don't want to tell me anything, I won't force you to." 

Yeji felt Jiwon softly patting her head and back. It did calm Yeji down a bit, but because of what Jiwon said, it made her cry even more. 

There was nothing she could do to stop herself from crying. Everything just seems to turn badly for her. 

Which makes her think.. what did she do to deserve all of this? She knew she did nothing wrong but.. she thinks it's probably her fault as well. 

This is her life after all, she decides what move she'll do. 

And she chose to.. end everything.. to take a break. 

"Am I wrong..?" She takes a step back away from Jiwon, as she wipes both of her eyes with her hands. Her mouth quivering lightly. 

Jiwon watched as Yeji tries to stop herself from crying to be able to talk properly. It shattered Jiwon's heart to see Yeji struggling with something. 

Something that she probably wouldn't be able to help with. 

".. Was I wrong..?" Yeji asks again, her voice a bit shaky from crying and Jiwon was confused at what she was saying.

Obviously because she doesn't know the context behind it. 

"You? Wrong? With what?" 

Jiwon waited, only being able to hear Yeji quietly sobbing. 

"I.... Have I told you about Jisu?" Yeji looked up at Jiwon, her eyes still teary, sparkling and filled with sadness, yet Jiwon thought she still looked attractive. 

".. no, I don't think you have." She responded, reaching up to scratch her head. 

With her response, Yeji slightly smiled. It wasn't sweet, it was a bitter smile. A smile that made Yeji look even more sadder than she already did. 

Jiwon could only frown up at her as she patiently wait for Yeji to tell her everything without even asking. 

She was there to listen anyway.. no matter how long it'll take Yeji to tell her, she's willing to listen. 

\------ 

A month has passed since Jisu and Yeji broke up. Jisu's family reunion was slowly creeping in and her parents aren't even close to getting tired of bringing it up everyday whenever they ate. 

Junsu was the only one who noticed the way Jisu's sudden change of behavior for the past few days and weeks. 

Though, he isn't able to ask her. 

Jisu's been... less energetic. She rarely smiled, her eyes would always look.. swollen.. as if she hasn't been sleeping. 

Looking like she always cried all night and never slept. It was concerning, yet Junsu is still hesitant in approaching Jisu and asking her what was wrong. 

He could sense that something happened, Jisu wouldn't just suddenly change without a reason of course. 

Also, Jisu's been ignoring them lately. She'd lock herself in her room all day long and would only come out whenever it's time to eat. 

It angers Junsu that neither of their parents are noticing the way Jisu changed. Or are they just choosing to ignore it?? 

Well, Jisu also ignores them, which makes things even more harder. 

Jisu wouldn't admit nor tell this to anyone, not even her friends back in South Korea, but.. she's been crying. All night long. 

For days and weeks, it went on. Every night, she wouldn't be able to sleep, the thoughts of Yeji would always fill her mind and it wouldn't end. 

It happens over and over and over. Jisu knew she has to move on someday, or else she'll be stuck in the past as Yeji probably already moved on. 

She sometimes wonders.. if Yeji's struggling like her. Struggling to sleep, struggling to keep their tears from escaping their eyes. 

Did Yeji even cry? Did she tell the others? Jisu slightly doubts the second part. Knowing Yeji, she probably kept it all to herself. 

Keeping it in as long as she could until she just explodes. Jisu hated thinking of Yeji.. especially when she thinks about what would've happened if she came back home. 

But every time she thinks, she snaps out of it and realizes that it's over. 

Yeji's.. 

Yeji's no longer hers to think about anymore. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door, it made her jump but she immediately stood up from her bed and opened the door. 

It was her father that was outside, greeting her with a sweet smile. He must've been really happy when Jisu finally showed interests in the things they talk about whenever they all ate. 

Of course he wouldn't be able to tell if Jisu's only faking it or not, but Junsu can. 

"Hi dad.. did you need something?" Jisu asks, looking at him with a confused look. He chuckled before slowly shaking his head.

"No, actually. I came up here because I was looking through the mail earlier this morning and uh, there's a big package outside." 

Jisu tilted her head slightly to the side, not getting why her father is telling her this all of a sudden. 

"It's neatly wrapped but judging by the way some spots are now quite ripped apart, I think it's been sitting in our garage for quite some time now." He smiles as Jisu only nodded. 

"... Is it perhaps for me?" 

Her father only nodded as he proceeded to walk back down the stairs. 

Jisu was confused but she followed her dad even without being told to. They both walked out of the house and went straight to the garage where the "package" was. 

It was obvious that her father doesn't know what the package is. What makes it even more confusing was she doesn't even know what it was for. 

She doesn't remember buying online.. nor does she remember any of her friends from South Korea telling her that they'd send her something. 

There was nothing she could think of, so when she sees the not so huge box in the corner of the garage, she stood still in her spot. 

Eyes squinting at it. 

It's a package, obviously. Looked like it was made to not be easily opened, like the person wanted the box to survive and look the same when it arrives. 

Jisu's impressed. She slowly walks towards it and picks it up from the ground. "You didn't open it." She spoke before turning to look up at her father. 

He shook his head. "Of course not, it's for you, which meant you're the person who should be the one to open it." 

Reasonable. 

"I'll open this upstairs then." She slightly smiled before immediately bringing it up to her room. Her father didn't question nor stopped her, letting her do whatever she wants with the package. 

Though, he may be as confused as Jisu is, he doesn't wanna question what's inside the package. It's for Jisu after all. He doesn't need to know for Jisu needs her privacy too.

Jisu gently pushed her door open with her feet, too lazy to use her hands, because the package isn't even that big nor was it heavy. It's just one small box that she can carry with just one hand. 

At first she was hesitant in opening it. Since she doesn't know what was inside, she was kind of scared but kind of curious at the same time. 

Now that she thinks about it, she never really looked for anything that might give her a clue on who it came from. So, she turned it over and over until she sees something on one side of the little box. 

It was just a random doodle of that one sloth character in an animated movie and nothing else. Jisu thinks there probably was something on the box that tells her who it's from. She guesses that it was purposely taken off or it faded away. 

She doesn't even know how long the package has been sitting in their garage, knowing her mom, it was probably her who stored the packages in the garage for she hated it when their mail was packed and full.

Yet she doesn't open any of their mail, to which, Jisu laughs at. 

In the end, she wasn't able to find more clues on who it's from. Was it even important anymore? She'd just throw it away if it's something disturbing or she doesn't like. Simple.

And probably keep it if she likes it..

She immediately opens it with a scissor as soon as she was done looking at the box over and over.

As she opened it, a little USB was what she saw inside, but she knows it isn't the only thing inside, it was still quite heavy and no small USB would be able to be that heavy. 

She takes the USB out and the box seemingly has a secret compartment.. it really isn't a secret, the person who sent it just placed a cardboard below the USB to hide the other objects inside. 

Jisu, getting a bit impatient, quickly tears the cardboard out of the box and the things placed inside exploded, startling her to death. 

She places the thin cardboard down and what she sees around her were.. polaroids. 

A ton of them and it was everywhere, almost circling around Jisu as she looks around. Trying to look and stare at each and every one of it. 

And with just one glance at one polaroid, she sees the familiar face of someone that she's been wanting to see for days and for weeks. 

Also the familiar face that she wants to forget because it keeps her up at night and always shows up in her dreams that it was starting to hurt her slowly. 

She reaches out and picks up the polaroid where the person was smiling widely while holding Jisu close. 

Of course it was none other than Hwang Yeji. It's as if whenever Jisu tries her best to forget about her, something will always happen to not let her forget. 

She could clearly remember where they took this photo.. it was in one of their dates back in South Korea. How could Jisu forget?? 

Jisu could even recall every date they went on, it was all clear and vivid. All fresh in her mind like it happened not so long ago. 

Why does she always have to be reminded of Yeji and her memories with her? 

With this in mind, she thinks if there are a ton of polaroids in here.. what's in the USB then? 

Jisu immediately picked up the USB on the floor and ran out of her room to barge into her brother's. She didn't even knock which startled Junsu. 

"Junsu!" Jisu called out, her voice a bit too loud that Junsu thought he did something wrong and was going to get punished for it. 

"Yes???" He asks almost immediately. "Can I borrow your laptop?" 

Junsu looked so confused when she asked him for his laptop, though he didn't question it and wordlessly handed the laptop over to Jisu. 

"Thank you!" Jisu shouted before running back to her own room with Junsu's laptop in both of her hands. 

She doesn't know why she's in a hurry but it was probably because she now knew that the package came from Yeji. But she doubts that it was recently sent to her. 

They broke up after all, Yeji would never send her anything after a break up. So she now knows it was probably sent to her a few weeks before they broke up. 

As she barges into her own room, she closes the door behind her back and throws herself onto the floor, in the middle of all the polaroids that exploded from the small package. 

She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to know what was inside the USB. 

Whatever it was.. was probably something important that Yeji sent it to her. Of course she wouldn't miss the chance to look through it even if they aren't together anymore. 

Junsu's laptop finally turns on and Jisu wasted no time in ramming the USB into the laptop. She was too curious to be calm and wait patiently. 

The USB opens in the laptop and there was only one thing inside, to which, Jisu frowned at. 

Honestly, she was expecting more things inside but whatever that thing was is meant for her. 

She's supposed to see it. 

Without hesitation, she clicks on the only thing in the USB which was named "CJS" and nothing else. 

No other context to give Jisu a clue on what it is.

Suddenly, the video player opens up and there was only a black screen at first. Jisu decided to plug in her earphones and placed the laptop down on the floor in front of her. 

It was a video, which explains why it was the only one in the USB. Though, she still doesn't have any idea on what was about to play on the screen. 

Though, when it plays, Jisu was shocked to see herself. Being filmed by someone, and the scene was in slowmo. It was edited and intentionally like that. 

Jisu's mouth slightly opens, speechless as the video continues to play on the screen. She remembered the places behind her in the video, she could also remember the clothes that she was wearing. 

The scene was taken when she, Yeji and the others went out to hang out with each other. Jisu remembers that this took place weeks before she left South Korea. 

That day was so perfect and.. Jisu couldn't help but tear up when she heard Yeji's voice behind the camera telling Jisu to "Look at me~!" 

The hint of aegyo could be heard.. it was cute and adorable, yes.. but right now that Jisu's watching it.. she couldn't believe how sad she felt. 

She knew she should be enjoying this video right now.. but.. it was only causing her to feel pain and remember sad memories with Yeji. 

Jisu tries to fight her tears by thinking of a ton of happy moments that happened in her life.. but it was so hard for her. 

Because every happy moment in her life.. Yeji would be involved in it. It hurts her so much that when she focuses on the video on the screen, it cuts off to a scene where Yeji films them both, just walking while holding hands. 

It was so hard for her to just.. forget. It wasn't easy at all, same goes with moving on. How could she when she knows that she left a part of her back in South Korea. 

There was something missing in her life and she knew herself too well that she already knows what..

It's Yeji. And it will always be Yeji no matter what. 

She now realizes why Yeji was filming a lot whenever they went out with friends or when they go on a date. Yeji would always film some moments, but will never let Jisu watch it. 

Now that they've broken up.. does Yeji still care if Jisu ever watches a video that she took? 

She thinks that she doesn't need to know, she might just end up crying if Yeji doesn't care anymore and she might end up getting her hopes up if Yeji answers with a yes. 

Everything was so difficult for Jisu. Everything's out of her control, plus with how she wasn't even able to think about anything fast that may have prevented her break up with Yeji. 

As the video ends, a ton of texts were what she saw on the black screen. A ton of I love yous all written in many different languages which caused Jisu's heart to beat loudly and ache so much.

It hit her right where it hurts. Right where Yeji was the only one who could. 

Does Jisu deserve it? She probably does... in a way. 

All the moments that were shown in the video, they were all so clear in Jisu's mind that she could even write it down on a book and she might even fill it up before she could even end it. 

Why can't she forget about something that hurts her the most but could easily forget something that made her really happy. 

Why was life so unfair to her? 

She runs her fingers through her hair, a bit frustrated with one single question always crossing her mind. 

"Who is to blame?" 

She knew that there was no one, she keeps on believing that no one wanted this break up. She hopes that Yeji never wanted to break up with her in the first place.

That probably was the case. 

But as she takes the USB out of the laptop, she couldn't help but feel the same pain she felt when Yeji broke up with her. 

It was so painful that her eyes started to tear up again, she wasn't able to stop her emotions from controlling her. 

She didn't want to cry anymore. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do right now.. 

But she wanted her happiness back. The way she looked so happy in the video.. she wanted that back. Her bright smile, her worries were nowhere to be found.. 

And most importantly.. she wanted Yeji back. 

There was no other explanation as to why, it was simply because Jisu loves her. Just as much as Yeji used to love her. 

It was just so tragic.. 

She places the USB back down on the floor as she starts to look at the polaroids one by one. Each one bringing a smile to her face as all the memories in each polaroid plays in her mind. 

It was.. sad and happy at the same time. 

But as she picks each and every polaroid up, stacking it to put it back inside the little box, something caught her eye.

She couldn't even believe that she missed this the first time. As she reaches out and pulls the package closer to her, she sees one last object inside. 

An object that was familiar to her eyes just like how Yeji looked so familiar to her. She puts the polaroids on the side before picking up the last object inside the package. 

She hears it make a tiny noise that is normal with metallic objects. 

Holding it up, it immediately reminded her of her heart shaped necklace. Jisu blinks as she unconsciously holds onto the necklace on her neck. 

That was why it looked familiar. 

It was the key that Yeji wore around her neck when Jisu left, she remembers Yeji wearing it at the airport.

It was the key to her own necklace. 

And suddenly, with Jisu's realization, she was ecstatic. They promised that they'd open it once Jisu's back in Korea but.. it's now here in front of her.

But she isn't in Korea.. and Yeji isn't with her as well.. 

She pushes the sad thoughts away, hoping that this key and necklace of hers would give her a sign that there's still hope for them. 

For Yeji and her. 

And so, with that in mind, she wasted no time in opening the necklace. Her hands were shaking violently which made it hard for her to open it quickly. 

She had to calm herself down before she was even able to open it. 

And as it slightly popped open, she dropped the key on the floor and stared at her own heart necklace with shaky eyes. 

Whatever was inside.. she hopes it would be something that will cheer her up and help her through the sad days that she knows will still come. 

But as Jisu only stares, she was unable to notice a small piece of paper poking out from inside her necklace. 

It eventually fell on the ground which snapped Jisu out of her trance. She blinks and frowns at the small paper that was now on the ground. 

She opens the necklace widely now, but there was nothing left inside.. which means the paper that fell out was the only thing that she has to look at. 

Without hesitation, she picks it up and opens the paper immediately. Her eyes going everywhere but the words written on it. 

Until she was able to focus. She read it inside her head. 

"If you're reading this, it means you're home. You're home, my Jisu ah. No need to feel the lonely nights anymore. You're with me again." 

Was what was written on the piece of paper. 

It was just words.. yet Jisu doesn't know why she felt like something pierced through her heart. Making her feel more pain than she already was feeling earlier. 

That was when her eyes betrayed her and all the tears that she kept from falling now fell. 

It hurt her so much. If hurt to read what was inside her necklace. 

If hurt her so so much that she couldn't stop herself from sobbing as she clenched the paper in her hands. Crumpling it even though she knew she'd keep it in the end. 

She was crying... 

Again, she was crying. 

Like the nights that came before this day. Like that time when they broke up through the phone. It was.. so painful.

Painful because she did indeed open her necklace, she read the note that Yeji wrote.. but.. she wasn't home. 

She isn't with Yeji when she read it. 

She wasn't supposed to read it yet.. and she should've stopped herself from opening it in the first place. 

If only she knew how much pain would be added to her life.. she wouldn't have opened the package at all..

She wouldn't be crying again.. she wouldn't be so sad about not being able to read it back in South Korea. 

She hated the fact that.. she isn't home.


	37. Chapter 37

It has been a while since Chaeryeong, Ryujin and Yuna stepped foot in the airport with Hyunjin. It made them remember memories from back when Jisu left. 

They felt sad then, though, they couldn't feel and say the same with the atmosphere right now. It wasn't heavy, because they knew whoever was leaving would come back soon. 

They may not be complete to send them off, but at least it isn't a sad moment for them. 

"Take care, Gyu." Hyunjin smiled, waving at him as Beomgyu held onto his baggages. 

"You say that as if I'm leaving for good, I'll still be coming home you know." Beomgyu laughed, followed by the others. 

"Honestly, when you said you were leaving, I thought you were leaving all by yourself. Didn't expect you to bring Taehyun along." Hyunjin said with a slight frown as he crossed his arms. 

"Didn't even know you have to bring two baggages when you're only staying in Canada for a few days." Ryujin teased, raising one eyebrow at the two baggages that Beomgyu was holding onto. 

Not to mention the other two bags that Taehyun was holding beside him. It really looked like they were leaving for good and are not coming back anymore. 

Chaeryeong personally thinks that they look like a married couple who were only just planning to go on a vacation abroad but ended up buying a house abroad and are now about to leave the country to live in another. 

Yuna was just smiling happily at the two, knowing that they're both headed to Canada together, Yuna knew they'd be able to meet Jisu soon. 

That was the plan after all. Beomgyu has to visit Canada because of the family reunion that they held, he wasn't even planning on going but because of Jisu he changed his mind. 

Though, Yuna felt a bit down. 

Who wouldn't, when Yeji's not around to send Beomgyu and Taehyun off. For the past few weeks and days, they haven't seen Yeji. 

They haven't even talked to her, it was probably because they're all quite scared and embarrassed. They're all well aware that they were one of the reasons why.. Jisu and Yeji decided to part ways ...

No one denied that fact, they knew it was true. They were a part of the reasons why, so why would they waste their energy into denying the truth? 

It was also ... their fault obviously. 

Out of all of them, Ryujin was probably the one who was deeply affected by this. It reminded her of what happened then, her and Yeji's past relationship suddenly ending because of all the problems that started to surround them. 

It saddened her to see Yeji go through the same thing again. Yeji's still her best friend of course, it was normal for Ryujin to feel sad about it. 

She even thought it was unfair, because she's happy with Yuna, yet Yeji's still struggling even though they all knew that Yeji has always been into Jisu and no one else. 

They all regretted their actions.. though it was too late. 

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys after a few days." Beomgyu smiled widely before waving at them. Taehyun smiled at them as well as they all waved at one another. 

Hyunjin hummed as they all watched them enter the airport, they'll be leaving in a few minutes or an hour, but they all have to get home. 

It's impossible for them to wait until both Beomgyu and Taehyun finally get on the plane to Canada. 

Though, they all wished them a safe flight before they all went back home. 

The four of them were back in the car and it was silent... If Yeji was with them right now, the car wouldn't be as silent. It would probably be filled with a ton of loud noises. 

Like, maybe, a song that Yeji picked would be playing in the speakers, and all they're going to hear is the song playing and Yeji's singing voice, going wild on her seat. 

Each and every one of them missed Yeji's presence. If travelling back to the time where everything was still calm, happy and dandy, they would've travelled back before all this mess happened.

Now, none of them knew any news nor anything about Yeji. Any sign of Yeji everywhere in social media, literally nothing. 

She isn't active as much, but they all know she's active in real life, they just couldn't guess where she is exactly. 

Though, Hyunjin does have a lead, if he's correct this time, Yeji's probably with Jiwon and if not, Yeji's probably hiding away in her condominium. 

But of course, he's still not sure about any of that. Because of what happened, Hyunjin's become hesitant with theorizing about what Yeji's been doing or where she's been. 

He doesn't want to make the same mistake as before. Though, Yeji not showing up to send Beomgyu off.. it's quite disappointing for all of them. 

Especially to Beomgyu. 

"Any news about Yeji?" Hyunjin started, holding onto the steering wheel as he stopped in front of a traffic light. 

"No. We all have no news about unnie, she hasn't posted anything online, unless she has another account.. " Chaeryeong was the one who responded, which caused everyone to take out their phones and scroll through all of their social medias. 

Except for Hyunjin of course. Ryujin had a frown on as she scrolled and scrolled, they all know that she's more frustrated than anyone else because she was the one who got affected the most. 

"Any places that you think Yeji would go to?" Hyunjin asks them again, looking up to look at them in the mirror. 

Yuna shook her head as she quietly scrolled through her phone. 

"Shouldn't you be the one who should know that?" Ryujin answered, which caused Chaeryeong to snap her head up. 

Ryujin was right, Hyunjin should be the one to know where Yeji would head to. Because he's Yeji's cousin. 

"If I knew, I would've drove there already, but news flash! I don't. The only place I know is the arcade, but I always go there every day to see if I could bump into her... but .. " 

"You haven't." Ryujin finished his sentence for him. 

Hyunjin nodded, "Yeji would've been with us right now if nothing happened... but we just had to act dumb and think of Yeji the wrong way." 

".. I'm sorry." Chaeryeong mumbled, causing everyone to look her way, all with a frown. "Ryeong, it wasn't your fault.." Ryujin was quick to tell her otherwise. 

It really isn't her fault. 

She just got carried away with all the thoughts she had when Jisu started to rant about the girl that Yeji always talked to. 

Of course Chaeryeong would think that Yeji's cheating, the situation was just so easy to be misunderstood by everyone. 

It just made her feel bad that she was quick to judge Yeji like that. 

"Yeah, unnie. None of this is your fault. You were just looking out for Jisu unnie." Yuna backed Ryujin up. Patting Chaeryeong's shoulder in the process. 

"Ryeong, don't think that way. If Yeji heard you say that, she would've scolded you by now." Hyunjin said a he playfully pointed at Chaeryeong through the mirror. 

This made Chaeryeong smile, though, it was obvious that she isn't fully happy yet. 

"Why don't we just try to call unnie? We've been looking for her for weeks and days, yet we never tried to even contact her." Yuna suggested, it made everyone scratch their head. 

"Yeji blocked our numbers, remember?" Chaeryeong reminded the younger one again, though, Yuna only frowned at her. 

"No, I meant with her social media accounts! We can contact her there right?? Unnie didn't block us yet, we'll be able to call and send her a chat." 

Everyone went silent, thinking about Yuna's suggestion thoroughly.

"But what if she deleted the apps?" Chaeryeong asked her again which made Yuna close her mouth. The hope in her eyes immediately disappearing at the possibility that Yeji might've deleted her social media apps. 

"There is a chance that she might've just muted her phone though.." Hyunjin said, which caused Yuna to regain her hope back. 

Ryujin hummed as she slowly nodded, agreeing to what both Yuna and Hyunjin suggested. 

"I can try to talk to unnie." Chaeryeong volunteered, taking her phone out as she did. 

They all looked at her with one eyebrow raised. 

"What? I was the one who started this in the first place, I got too carried away and even fooled myself. I knew Yeji unnie will never cheat, yet I still doubted her." Chaeryeong explained, staring down at her phone as she did. 

"The least I could do is explain and apologize.. right?" 

They all collectively nodded their heads at Chaeryeong's decision. It is a good idea for her to apologize, Yeji's a nice person. 

She'll forgive anyone easily, especially when it's Chaeryeong who was the one who believed her back then when almost every student ignored her. 

"You have a point, Ryeong. I just hope Yeji unnie picks up when you finally call her." Ryujin patted her shoulder as Hyunjin only looked at them through the mirror. 

"What if you call unnie right now?" Yuna suggested, causing Chaeryeong to hum before slowly nodding her head. 

"I can try." Chaeryeong mumbled before looking through her phone to try and contact Yeji through one of her social media accounts. 

The first app she tried was on Instagram. The last post she posted was a picture of Jisu and it was from two months ago.

As Yuna and Ryujin leaned in to see Chaeryeong's screen, they all suddenly felt the wave of guilt crash onto them. 

They keep on thinking what Yeji's feed would be like if Jisu didn't leave, if they didn't break up. 

The three of them hoped they would still be able to see Yeji's Instagram account be filled with Jisu's pictures in the future. 

No matter how much the three of them jokingly hated it when both Yeji and Jisu act all cute and disgusting in real life, they miss it sometimes. 

Especially now that they broke up. 

They all missed the happy smiles that would be plastered on both Jisu and Yeji's faces when they're together. 

It was truly saddening that they broke up because of some dumb misunderstanding that could've been fixed easily if only the both of them weren't tired from being so far from one another. 

Chaeryeong tapped on the call button and tried to reach out to Yeji with a video. 

All of them were nervous and scared but they waited. 

They're going to wait until Yeji picks it up.

\------ 

The sound of a ball hitting the wall was what echoes throughout the entire batting cage. 

It's what Yeji's been drowning her thoughts with, just the sound of the ball hitting the wall with a ton of impact, it's as if it's the only thing that can mute every thought that would force its way in Yeji's head. 

She's had so many headaches to even count, she doesn't want to think of anything headache worthy. 

That's what she's been struggling with for the past month. Just thoughts that would immediately make her upset. 

Because, simply, all of her thoughts are upsetting. 

For the past few days, no happy thought would be in her mind. Just... negativity that she can't even properly deal with. 

It only makes the situation she's in, worse.

At least Jiwon is able to lessen the negativity in her life just a tiny bit. 

Yeji's there again. 

In the batting center, the place she probably calls home. Because she doesn't have a proper home at the moment. 

Yeah, sure, she has a condominium. But that isn't the kind of "home" that Yeji's been wanting to feel. 

The home that she wants right now is the "home" that she isn't able to reach. 

The "home" that she's been missing for just two months.. yet ... she's already getting hurt so badly even though she's supposed to be forgetting about it. 

"You've been staring on the floor, I thought we came here to clear your mind?" 

Jiwon's voice snapped Yeji back to reality. She blinked, looking around as if she isn't familiar with the place she's in before looking up at Jiwon who's standing in front of her with a baseball bat. 

".. We did. My mind is clear now." Yeji offered a smile, not a convincing one though. 

"Tell me, who do you think you're fooling right now?" Jiwon raised an eyebrow at Yeji before chuckling. Yeji only sighed before getting pulled up by Jiwon. 

"Come on, I know even though you say that your mind is finally clear, it's obvious that there's still a lot going on in there." Jiwon softly and playfully tapped on Yeji's forehead while smiling. 

Yeji let out another sigh, Jiwon's gotten used to her sighing for a whole month. It was actually traumatizing for Jiwon to hear someone sigh. 

She immediately gets worried and sad whenever she hears someone sigh, because she immediately thinks that it's Yeji again even though it's not. 

"How come you know that there's a lot of things in here?" Yeji pointed at her head, "When I don't even tell you my thoughts." 

Jiwon hummed before turning away from Yeji to hit another ball that was heading straight towards them. 

She swung the bat as hard as she could and Yeji heard the loud sound the bat made when it made contact with the ball. 

She blinked, "Actions speak louder than words." Jiwon responded, still looking towards where the ball landed. 

To Yeji, it sounded ridiculous. 

"I've heard that a thousand times but when my actions did spoke louder than my words, they thought I was cheating." Yeji sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. 

Hearing this only pained Jiwon, knowing that whatever happened a month ago was still in Yeji's mind. 

And they both know it won't be leaving so soon.. Yeji will never be able to forget about it since it hurt her deeply. 

It's most definitely carved in her brain... and heart. 

And it's going to stay carved for years, it will never disappear. 

"Still bitter about that, huh? I still feel guilty about that too." Jiwon muttered before turning around and handing Yeji the baseball bat. 

"... I'm sorry about that." The taller girl mumbled as Jiwon sat down on the seat where Yeji sat on earlier. 

"You've apologized enough, Yeji. It's time to stop doing it over and over." She chuckled. 

Jiwon felt angry and sad at the same time when Yeji told her about what happened when they accidentally met at the old playground that night.

She wasn't even expecting Yeji to cry right then and there, but it felt good that Yeji trusted her enough to tell her when they only knew each other for a few days. 

When she found out about Jisu and their situation.. it broke Jiwon's heart into bits and pieces. 

Because she knew ... it was her fault for not knowing. It is her fault that they thought Yeji was cheating. 

Jiwon didn't even think any of her friendly approaches and actions would turn out to be like this. 

Not to mention when she was starting to feel something towards Yeji that's not ... in a friendly way. 

She decided to confess then too, which didn't make the situation better but at least she got it out of her chest. 

She knew Yeji wouldn't even like her, not when she just broke up with her girlfriend. Jiwon had no intentions on taking Yeji away so quickly. 

Jiwon already knew she doesn't stand a chance, she saw how Yeji cried so much over a girl who's miles away from her. That's how she knew she doesn't stand a chance at all. 

"Do you still think it's you're fault?" Yeji questioned her. Jiwon didn't respond, she only stared at Yeji's eyes and it was enough for Yeji to know her answer. 

Yeji held the bat tightly and just stared at Jiwon for a second before speaking again. "You know... it isn't, right? You didn't know. I should've told you."

"I know.. but when I.." Jiwon stopped and looked away from Yeji before continuing. "When I confessed that time.. I made it seem like I had other intentions." 

Yeji sighed, frowning as she stared down at Jiwon. Yeah, it does sound bad, but it didn't mean that Jiwon meant for it to look the wrong way. 

"Do you mean it..?" 

Then there was silence. Jiwon didn't know what Yeji was talking about and Yeji was unsure while she's asking Jiwon this question. 

"Did I mean what?" 

"The things you said that night. That you liked me.. and .." 

"Alright, that's enough!" Jiwon stood up and covered Yeji's mouth with both of her hands, still getting embarrassed whenever she remembers what she blurted out that night from a month ago. 

Yeji smiled, "It's fine. I'm just asking." 

Jiwon then slowly retrieved her hands away from Yeji's mouth. "So.. answer the question.." 

"Do I really have to?? I already told you everything, I basically blurted all of it out! I'm not saying it again, Hwang." 

As soon as Yeji heard Jiwon call her by her surname, she immediately felt like the ground was pulling her whole body down. 

Pulling her in as it tries to devour her whole. Suddenly she felt like a ton of bricks were being thrown on her back. 

It felt heavy. 

Heavy and she couldn't breathe. The walls were starting to become a little too close for her liking, it was starting to feel like the whole room was becoming toxic and she can't breathe. 

There was a lump on her throat that she couldn't gulp down because it will hurt her throat and her insides 

But in the end she had to, to be able to breathe even though it hurt. 

She swallowed the truth. The truth that Jisu will never come back anymore, that they're not together anymore... that she might need to start moving on. 

Hearing Jiwon call her by her surname just reminded her so much of Jisu that she was ready to cry again in front of Jiwon out of nowhere. 

The pain was still there. 

Nothing can wash it away. The wounds are indeed starting to heal but somehow, it keeps on getting opened again and again.. hurting her more and more. 

It's like Yeji's holding onto a gorgeous flower, she doesn't want to let it go but holding onto it will only cause the thorns to pierce her flesh even more. 

She has to let it go.. she has to let Jisu go. 

Yeji closed her eyes tight before slowly opening it, looking straight into Jiwon's eyes like she can see her soul. 

Jiwon noticed the pained look on her face, her eyes were a bit shaky. She knew Yeji was ready to cry. She knows that Yeji's currently still hurting. 

And it hurts that she's not enough to make it all vanish into thin air. 

"Yes.. I do.. I mean it all. Everything I said, it's embarrasing to repeat it again but.. yeah, I like you a lot." Jiwon sheepishly blurted it out again. 

Not her intention, but it was just the way Yeji looked at her, like the taller girl was begging for her to be honest. 

To tell her again. 

Though, Yeji was a bit surprised, because she thought Jiwon wouldn't say it again, but she did anyway. 

Yeji only let out a soft sigh before slightly smiling. "Is it too late?" She asked, to which Jiwon frowned at. 

"Too late? With what?" 

And there it was again, the lump in Yeji's throat. The one that will hurt if she gulps. 

But at the moment, she doesn't want to swallow the same shit again and again. Doesn't want to feel the pain over and over until she comes crawling back to Chaeryeong and the others to help her get Jisu back. 

She doesn't want to end up doing that even though she does want Jisu back... 

But does she have a choice??? 

At that moment, she thought she didn't. 

So, she swallowed. Again, for the last time. She swallowed the painful truth. 

"It's been a month since you confessed... is it too late for me to love you back?" 

The words almost fell out of Yeji's mouth, she didn't like the way it rolled out of her tongue. 

She wanted to take it back but she already said it.. 

She's settling with this. 

The shocked look on Jiwon's face was enough for Yeji to know that she wasn't the only one who was taken aback by her own words. 

Though, Jiwon's shocked look melted into a small smile, before she nodded lightly. 

That was when Yeji's phone started to vibrate, though it had no sounds. Her phone was muted. 

It was inside her pocket, yet she didn't even bother taking it out to see who was calling. 

That isn't her priority right now. 

It's to move on, that's her priority. 

To move on with Jiwon. 

\------- 

It was the day of the Choi's family reunion. Their reunion is.. quite fancy for they held it in a very famous place in Canada. 

Sure, it's no big deal, their family is quite known to be rich and famous after all. Having a ton of successful people in their clan is something to boast about. 

Jisu's mom made her wear a black fancy dress, one of those dresses that her mom bought a few months before and has always been stuck in the closet for so long until now because she bought it only for Jisu to wear in a family reunion. 

Those kind of dresses. Jisu's not hating on it, it's just the fact that it smelled like it came from the 80s with how long it's been kept in her mother's closet. 

She does like the design of the dress though, she applauds to that. 

When they arrived, Jisu felt like she was a newly baked product ready to be sent to a shop because of how many people were eyeing her inside the venue, they're not even a part of the reunion. 

They're just strangers attending another event that's held in a venue that's quite close to them. 

Junsu wore something that he liked while Jisu was forced to wear this dress that smelled like the 80s. She's not going to complain though, not when her mother was the one who personally picked and bought it for her. 

She was immediately bored when they just stood there, forced to talk to their cousins that they never even talked to before. Some she didn't even know were her cousins! 

That was when someone handed her a cup, filled with some type of liquid, it's either juice or alcohol, Jisu doesn't seem to care. 

When she looked up, Beomgyu's face was what greeted her. The smile that stretched across her lips were so wide that Beomgyu immediately chuckled at her expression. 

It was obvious that Jisu was missing the feeling of seeing someone familiar to her that she always sees back in Korea. 

"What the hell?? Why didn't you text me???" 

"Wow, thanks for the warm welcome, Julia. Love that." Beomgyu sarcastically responded before handing Jisu the drink that he's been holding the whole time. 

"Oh, shut up, do you really need me to welcome you home?? You've probably already settled in, who cares about warm welcomes?" Jisu rolled her eyes at Beomgyu while he chuckled. 

"Right, we texted last week, stupid. Don't tell me you forgot." 

"I didn't forget, what I meant was, you could've told me you were already here with..." Jisu trailed off and looked behind Beomgyu to see who he was with. 

And the way Jisu's mouth fell open was enough for Beomgyu to realize that he forgot to tell Jisu that he brought Taehyun along with him. 

".. Taehyun??" Jisu asked, eyes wide open as she slowly pointed at him. Truly shocked to see him. "Right.." Beomgyu mutters. 

He pulled Taehyun to stand beside him for Jisu to see him properly. "I forgot to tell you about him, I brought him along because my mom said I could bring a plus one." 

".. Your boyfriend is your plus one?" Jisu asked, like she was confused. Beomgyu looked at her, Jisu was ridiculous for asking her that question. 

Of course he'd bring his boyfriend. 

"Yes! Who did you think I'd bring??? Soobin?? Hwang Hyunjin???" Beomgyu carelessly responded, forgetting about Jisu and another Hwang's past relationship.

Past relationship that ended not too long ago, by the way. 

Jisu looked at him like he had the audacity to speak so carelessly in front of her, she was in disbelief. 

Jisu then started to look around, like she was looking for someone and Beomgyu immediately knew who she was looking for. "If you think Yeji's just going to pop out of nowhere.. then you're still stupidly in love with her. "

Jisu stopped looking around and glared at Beomgyu, "Fuck off." 

"What?? Did I say something wrong? No. I only stated the truth, Julia." Beomgyu teased, all the while Taehyun's just enjoying sipping his juice while looking around. 

"Stop calling me Julia, it sounds like you're calling someone else who is not me." 

"But you are Julia though, also, stop trying to sneakily look around, I can still see the way your eyes look around the room looking for a tall girl who has blonde hair with bright pink and blue streaks—" 

Jisu immediately turned to look back at Beomgyu, "She.. she colored her hair?" her eyes were wide, surprised and shocked. Yeji's old hair color was kind of like a silver color before. 

Now, hearing that her hair now has a different color suddenly made her feel the urge to go back home and meet her.

Though, she forgot one thing.. 

"Yeah, why didn't you know? Oh.. right. You two aren't together anymore..." Beomgyu whispered the last part to himself, not wanting to be pulled and shoved against the table with a ton of food. 

"I did.. I did forget about that for a second.." Jisu mutters back, she isn't angry or anything.. she was just a bit sad. 

Beomgyu was about to respond when everyone on the other side of the room started to laugh. On the other side was their relatives of course and one of their cousin who is now married. 

Got married to another person of course.

"Look, isn't that our older cousin? She isn't a Choi anymore, is she?" Beomgyu asked while playing with his empty cup.

"Of course she isn't anymore, stupid. She got married." Jisu answered his stupid question, they just both stared at her. 

They remembered when they were much younger, that older cousin of theirs would always get complimented by everyone in their family because she was just simply perfect. 

Jisu remembered wanting to be like her when she grew up, but she was far from her now. 

"She got married to a Hwang.." Beomgyu muttered before side eyeing Jisu who immediately noticed him. 

"What?" She snapped at him. 

"....You can't relate." He was quick to chuckle and was quick to avoid Jisu's attempts at attacking him. 

This was a family reunion, yet they're going to make this venue, their boxing ring if needed. 

"But seriously." Beomgyu finally became serious, he held his hand up in the air to stop Jisu from attacking him and luckily she did stop. 

"I'm sorry." He said, his facial expression becoming a bit too sad for Jisu to look at. She felt the pain and sadness coming back to her. 

Like it always does every night. Actually, she's tired. Tired of being too weak to even be able to move on. She thinks that Yeji's probably moving on at the moment while she still cries in her bed at night. 

Jisu bit her lower lip, not wanting to cry in front of Beomgyu and their other relatives, it'll not only embarrass her, but it will also ruin her beautiful make up. 

"It isn't your fault.." Jisu said weakly, her fingers were a bit shaky as she spoke. "Yeah it is.. if we only just minded our own shit, none of this would've happened... right?" 

Jisu could only chuckle to hide the pain that is now clear to see in her eyes. It isn't hard to tell that she's not happy, you can clearly see it in the way her eyes looked. 

".. No, Gyu.. I just... I just want to go home." 

Jisu looked helpless and Beomgyu couldn't stand it anymore. He was done just listening and watching Jisu cry and feel the pain over and over. He wanted it all to stop for her. 

So, he did what any other concerned cousin would do. "Here, hold onto this for a second." He handed Taehyun over his drink before walking pass Jisu and him. 

Jisu didn't know where he was headed but she decided to stay there with Taehyun, he'd be back anyway. 

\------ 

After the Choi's family reunion, something happened that Jisu didn't expect to happen. 

A miracle if you will, she didn't even know how Beomgyu was able to pull it off but Jisu has never been so happy in her life. 

And it was all thanks to Beomgyu that something like this would happen. 

She wasn't even expecting it, didn't even know it was actually possible to happen, but now that it was going to happen, Jisu stopped doubting everything. 

She has to take this opportunity. 

No more questions, she took it without any hesitations. But of course before it even happened, they had to wait a little longer for it to finally happen. 

They waited for a whole month and Beomgyu was even starting to lose hope on whatever it was that he was planning before. 

But now that they were sure that it's going to happen now, Beomgyu texted everyone back in Korea to get ready. 

Jisu's just too happy about this. 

Too happy to be able to go home. 

When Chaeryeong got the news, she was ecstatic and immediately informed everyone about it. 

About how Jisu's going home soon, their goal was to call Yeji, so she would be the very last to know about it. 

Hyunjin was the one who tried to call her now and another miracle.. Yeji finally answered. 

"Hey.." 

"Hyunjin.." Was what Yeji responded with, she sounded so sad yet Hyunjin stayed strong no to cry because it has been a while since Hyunjin heard Yeji's voice. 

"Hey, you finally picked up... I missed you what the hell." 

He heard Yeji chuckle on the other side before she responded with, "I missed you too.. I'm sorry.. " 

To Hyunjin, Yeji sounded like she really did change and it pained him to notice that, though at least he was able to talk to her again. 

"Stupid, don't be sorry, you never did anything wrong anyway." 

Then there was silence before Yeji asked him, "It's been a while since I saw you guys.. how is everyone?" 

"Everyone? They're doing fine, actually I'm about to meet them earlier want to come with?" 

Then again, silence like before. Hyunjin could already sens the hesitance even if Yeji hasn't spoken yet. "It's fine, they're not mad at you anymore, you can come with us." 

He heard Yeji hum on the other side. "I mean.. yeah.. I guess, sure. Where are we going though?" 

"No more questions, just come over and we'll go for a ride"

To Yeji, Hyunjin sounded weird and a bit too excited, unlike before. Like he probably ate too many sweet food. 

Though, Yeji didn't ask anymore questions because Hyunjin probably just missed her like a lot, so, without anymore questions, she came along. 

And she was not prepared for what they were about to see of course, especially Yeji. 

Everything was so weird for Yeji.. but she just decided to shut her mouth up. 

Wherever they were going, Yeji hopes it's something and somewhere good. 

She hopes..


	38. Chapter 38

As Jisu almost jumped out of the car, she felt the air hit her face, feeling the cold breeze. 

Acting like she's already in Korea when she's not in Korea yet. She was only practicing, trying to think of different reactions she'd have once she lands. 

Was she really leaving Canada after two months? She really thought that she'd live here forever. 

She was even starting to lose hope in being able to go back to Korea again, but here she is, standing outside of the car that was parked in the parking lot of the airport. Beomgyu had already taken out all their stuff from the back of the car. 

“Why do you always take your whole house with you??” he complained as Jisu took her bags from Beomgyu. “Probably because I originally live in Korea?? That’s why I’m taking all my stuff with me.” 

“You’re really not planning on going back here to leave for a few months, huh?” 

“Who would?” Jisu responded, raising an eyebrow at Beomgyu, “I would!” He responded almost immediately, looking so offended with what Jisu had said. 

“I can’t imagine being you.” Jisu turned around as Beomgyu started whining behind her, “Shut up gyu!” 

She was finally here, at the airport. It’s sad that her parents were not able to come with them to send her off. 

But at least Junsu did. “Unnie, let me help you with those.”

Junsu jogged towards her and took one of her bags from her, helping her carry it. It was heavy, Beomgyu wasn’t exaggerating after all. 

Carrying Jisu’s bags really does feel like she brought the whole house with her. Makes them wonder how Jisu’s small self can carry all these once they land in Korea. 

Both Taehyun and Beomgyu held their bags close as they started to follow Junsu and Jisu who’re walking up ahead of them. Beomgyu could already feel the excitement radiating out of Jisu as she walked in front of them. 

None of them actually believed this would happen, Beomgyu thought he’d see Jisu’s sad and lonely expression when he leaves to go back to Korea, but no. Turns out they’d be leaving the country with her. 

Beomgyu remembered what had happened at their family reunion just a few days ago. 

He and Jisu talked for a few minutes once they saw each other and .. everything just turned out to be like this in the end. 

When the reunion was done, the next day Jisu was called into the kitchen. It was only her mom and dad sitting at the dining table. 

She felt uneasy, they all looked so serious like they were going to confront Jisu about something. 

She was so nervous, she even wanted to run away and lock herself up in her room but when she saw the look that her parents were giving off… she realized then that they both looked guilty. 

Like they were the ones who did something wrong. 

Whatever it was, Jisu has no idea what it's about. 

She hesitantly pulled a chair out and slowly sat down, eyes looking at the two of them. 

Her mind was starting to fill up with scenarios and events that could be the reason why her parents called her out of her room. 

".. Did.. did I do something wrong?" She asked them. 

It's as if the tables had turned and now it was both Jisu's parents that were hesitant to open their mouths. 

That's when Jisu knew whatever they were about to say was important and is somehow related to her. 

"Julia… Yesterday your cousins came, did you talk with them?" Her mom was the first one to speak up while her dad still looked hesitant. 

"I.. I did? Yeah, I did talk to some of them, it was fun. Why? Did something happen yesterday? Did you have a fight with any of our relatives yesterday??" 

Her mouth moved on its own, asking questions non-stop because who can even calm down at a situation like this? 

Being called out of your room without a clear reason. 

Anyone would be nervous and curious of course. 

"N-no, honey, it's not that. Nothing of that sort happened yesterday.. It's just that.." 

This time, Jisu kept quiet, not wanting to cut her mom off. She wanted her dad to speak up as well but he looked so guilty that Jisu thinks if she ever encouraged him to speak he might look even more guilty than before for staying quiet. 

"Beomgyu talked to the both of us yesterday.." 

That was when Jisu felt her body turn to stone, or to a cold block of ice. 

She didn't really know what Beomgyu had done yesterday … but if it was about Yeji.. then she's in big trouble. 

"What did he say?" Even though she was scared and hesitant, she pushed herself to talk and ask. 

Because she was curious too, she wanted to know what happened. If this results into her getting kicked out then she might be able to go back to Korea and live with Chaeryeong again. 

"Beomgyu told us about the things you've done in Korea, how your life went, how you solved your problems, etc. It … it surprised me, the both of us." Her mom gestured towards herself and towards her husband. 

And Jisu could only smile because she didn't know what that meant. Were they happy? proud? excited? 

Jisu wanted to know what they felt and what being surprised by her life in Korea meant. 

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend?" 

Finally, her dad spoke but she isn't quite sure if she would be happy or not because, yeah, her dad finally spoke, but he said something about her having a girlfriend. 

Is it finally happening? Will she get kicked out for being gay?? 

Because at this point, she doesn't care anymore. All she wants to do now is to go home to Korea. 

Being kicked out of the house is no problem to her now. 

".. Are you going to kick me out? Do you feel disgusted by me now? Am I a disappointment now?" 

Her words shocked both of her parents. 

Those words were not necessary. 

"Oh God, Julia no! We will never kick you out, you're not disgusting and not a disappointment! Why would you think that???" 

Jisu's eyes widened because of her mother's words. She was so confused and taken aback. She was so ready to get kicked out of the house and leave with Beomgyu. 

But … she wasn't expecting this turn of events, really. 

Even her father looked at her weirdly for saying those things. 

"Julia.. was that what you've been thinking the whole time you were here? Is that why you were so quiet when you arrived?" Her father asked, face filled with concern. 

How can she be so stupid? Why didn't she think her parents would be accepting?? Literally, they weren't that bad from the start! 

Was it because of the thing she felt when she met both of Yeji's parents? Was it because of Yeji's parent's homophobic behavior that made her think that her parents might act the same way? 

It was probably that. 

How can she even think of her parents as hateful people? 

She felt so stupid at the moment. 

"You could've told us, Julia. There was nothing wrong with opening up to us. We could've just told you to stay here for a week or so. Now, it looks like we forced you to stay and study here.." 

Looking at both of her parents, they both looked so guilty and so devastated now that they knew that Jisu was just hiding her pain from the both of them. 

"We're so sorry, Julia." 

And after that, it's as if Jisu's life restarted. She even felt like she was a newborn. Turns out Beomgyu told her parents the story of what happened to Jisu and Yeji. 

They were both so devastated to know that they're one of the reasons why they broke up. 

Now, they made Jisu go home. They were even the ones who taught her what to say to Yeji once they finally saw each other. 

It was just adorable to see how Jisu's parents loves and support her so much. 

Beomgyu even remembered when Jisu called him on the phone, forcing him to come over for some reason. 

And when he did, he saw the mess in Jisu's room. 

He was only standing in front of her room and he could already see the clothes scattered around. 

There were socks here and there, shirts, sweaters, jackets, you name it. It's all there, all over the place. He even got concerned for a second, thinking Jisu's having those moments again. 

"Those moments" meant the moments when Jisu just cries over Yeji and some other things that have something to do with her ex. 

"What's up with you?" He remembered asking with a matching frown. 

"I'm having a crisis!" 

"With what?? You're not even doing anything." He finally decided to step in and look around Jisu's room even more. 

"I'm stressed, I don't even know what to wear!" Jisu frustratingly says while running her fingers through her hair. "You're going somewhere?" 

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" 

Jisu finally stood up, looking around her room as if she just realized the mess she created. "But, where would you be going? Are you going on a date? If so, I can't help you pick what to wear to look presentable." 

"What do you mean date?? First of all, ew. Second of all, I haven't even talked to anyone else besides you and some other relatives that're trying to set me up with some 'handsome' dude that they know." 

Jisu rolled her eyes, remembering that one moment in their family reunion where one of her uncles kept on trying to show her pictures of the guy that he wants Jisu to be kissing. 

"Yikes.." Was the only thing Beomgyu was able to say. Of course none of their relatives know about Yeji.

"I know, if only I was able to tell him I have a girlfriend—" 

"Correction, it's 'ex girlfriend' you're not together anymore." Beomgyu cut her off, clicking his tongue and pointing at Jisu as if he just helped Jisu. 

He in fact, did not. 

"Oh, shut up, you're so confident just because you're with someone else." She scoffs, not liking Beomgyu’s cocky behavior. “I will shut up once I know what I’m doing here. Honestly, you could’ve just told me the reason through the phone.” 

Jisu picks up her clothes from the ground and hurriedly throws them on her bed, hoping that was enough to make her room look less like an explosion happened. “If I did, then you wouldn’t have come.” 

“What is it even?” 

And suddenly, Jisu looked at him with eyes filled with determination. “I want to cut my hair.” 

Beomgyu stared at her like she was insane. “Cut your hair?? All of a sudden?? You must be joking.” He was in disbelief, why did she even think of doing that out of nowhere? Was it because she was going home soon? 

Wanted to have a new look to feel like a changed person? Who the hell knows. 

“Do I look like I am?” 

“Why would you cut your hair? It looks fine.” 

Jisu rolled her eyes at him before walking past him to pick up a sock in the doorway. “It does look.. Ok? But I want to cut it anyway.” 

“Have you lost your mind?” 

“Shut up, gyu.”

“What does cutting your hair even have to do with me? Do I have to go with you to the salon or something?” 

“Exactly!” Jisu claps enthusiastically, finally Beomgyu was able to find out the reason why Jisu called her over. “I can’t believe you, I already talked to both uncle and auntie so they’d let you leave and live in Korea with us again, isn’t that enough job for me?” 

“What is this, a company? No, it’s not. You’re my cousin and I’m asking you for emotional support.” 

Beomgyu scoffs, “I swear if you’re doing all of this just for Hwang Yeji to look your way and swoon, I’ll-” 

Jisu was quick to elbow him in the stomach to make him stop talking. “You must think you’re so smart, huh?” 

“In fact, I do!” Beomgyu said in between grunts, what Jisu did was still painful too of course.

“Just come with me, stop with the questions.” Jisu gestured towards the stairs and Beomgyu stared at the steps before letting out a defeated sigh. “Fine, I’ll come with you but Taehyun has to tag along.”

“Did I say you’re not allowed to bring anymore escorts? No. So do as you please!” Jisu shouts before shutting her door in front of Beomgyu. 

“One day, I’ll just vanish and will never be seen again!” He shouts back, trying to sound threatening but Jisu knew not to be scared, he was just bluffing. 

Once they arrived at the place where Jisu was going to get her hair cut off, she started to become nervous. Yeah, sure she wanted her hair to be cut off, but she still valued it. But she did it anyway because she heard Beomgyu say, “Just get on with it! Yeji would love you either way!” 

And to that, Jisu scoffed before deciding to finally get a haircut. 

Now here she was, just sitting inside the airport waiting for their flight. Silently playing with her much shorter hair, but of course it wasn’t cut so short. She just wanted something to change with her appearance. 

“Are you going to keep playing with your hair or are you finally going to remember that you were hungry and almost beat the crap out of me when I didn’t want to give you a piece of bread?” Beomgyu spoke when he finally had enough of just seeing Jisu not even take a bite out of the bread that he gave her. 

“I will eat it, thank you very much.” Jisu glared at him. Everything was just so … weird to her. She is happy though, she just couldn’t believe that this is finally happening. It was sad to see Junsu wave at them as they entered, but this is what she wanted. 

To finally be able to go back. “What are you so nervous about? You’ve been quiet ever since we entered, are you finally regretting getting your hair cut off?” 

Beomgyu just couldn’t help but ask Jisu questions, she’s been so quiet and he doesn’t know what would be going on in her head. 

“Of course not.. I’m just.. Unsure.” She muttered, it was true that she was unsure and uncertain. “About what exactly?’ 

“About everything.. What do you think is the reason why I wanted to go home so badly? It’s because of my friends and … Yeji of course.. But I don’t know what will happen next. If I see yeji.. I don’t know what the result would be.” 

Both Beomgyu and Taehyun made eye contact, they were just listening quietly. They really can’t say what they have in mind because they have nothing. 

They have nothing to tell Jisu to assure her that everything will be alright because they all know what’s been happening in Korea while Jisu has absolutely no clue. They haven’t talked to Yeji in a while… Jisu doesn’t know that. 

And when they finally tell her what would be her reaction then? Would she be angry at them for not telling her earlier? Would she lose hope in trying to reach out to Yeji? She is the main reason why Jisu wanted to go home in the first place. 

So… what will happen when she doesn’t see Yeji anymore? 

Hwang Yeji became a quiet person after everything that had happened.. It was a mess that none of them were able to clean up, but what if Yeji was starting to clean it up on her own because she wanted everything to be alright in the end?

No one was certain.. 

Where the hell could Hwang Yeji be?

\---------

Yeji was surrounded by so much mess, she couldn’t even believe her kitchen could become this messy. A ton of cups just scattered around the tables along with unused silverware. She was even starting to regret agreeing with doing whatever she is doing right now. 

She sighed, started feeling frustrated over the stupid thing that she was doing. “I don’t want to do this anymore!” She frustratingly shouts as she wipes her dirty hands all over her brown apron. 

“What do you mean you don’t want to do this anymore?? You were the one who asked me to teach you!” Was the next thing she heard, making her flinch. “Ugh! I thought you were still busy cleaning your hands in the bathroom, damn it you heard me!” Yeji dramatically states in front of Jiwon. 

“Acting will not take you anywhere, Hwang Yeji.” Jiwon strictly says, crossing her arms in the process as she frowns at Yeji. “Now, don’t go calling me with my whole name, Jiwon-ssi, I’m still older than you!” 

“Yet, you act as if you’re two years younger.” Jiwon spat out making Yeji shut her mouth in an instant. Even though Jiwon was younger and smaller, she still acted like she was older. Always telling Yeji what she has to do. 

It was no big deal, Yeji’s thankful for Jiwon for always guiding her so she’d be able to do things properly without messing it up horribly. “Hey, at least I’m trying here!” 

“If you really want to get over this, you’d try even harder. Come on, Yeji, this is easy.” Jiwon lightly pushes her to the side and tries her best to lessen the mess that Yeji has created in her own kitchen. 

“Easy for you to say, you work in a coffee shop, you’ve already perfected this a long time ago.” Jiwon jokingly rolls her eyes at Yeji as the older girl continues to whine beside her. Yeji is indeed just one big baby. 

“You said you wanted to try working there, didn’t you? Do you regret saying that now?” 

Yeji scoffs, “Kind of?” she jokingly responds before immediately laughing out loud to annoy Jiwon. 

“Thought so, you hate coffee, you hate everything about it. What are you even after??” Hearing what Jiwon said, Yeji stopped laughing for a second to stare at the girl straight in the eyes. 

Right. What is she even after? What’s her reason? What does she really want to do? It’s not the money and definitely not the coffee as well, it can be the bread and snacks… but Yeji would never just decide to work somewhere out of the blue. 

Which is why Jiwon is asking her, because she herself doesn’t even know the reason. She just heard Yeji say that she wanted to start working in the coffee shop for some reason, which is why Jiwon thought she could teach Yeji on how to brew a perfect coffee before she starts to work. 

Yeji only stood there, just staring at her, like she was sure about her answer and there is indeed an answer that she could say but she’s just choosing not to say it to Jiwon. 

“A new hobby, maybe? Something that will keep me distracted? I don’t know, it seemed interesting to me.” Her tone dropped, it was supposed to have no sad meaning to it but when Jiwon heard her response, it’s as if she’s just looking for something to make her happy. 

“Also, it’s because you’re there! I can at least enjoy it a little even if I’m not fond of the smell of coffee.” And suddenly, as if nothing happened, Yeji’s signature smile came back, stretching across her lips as her eyes turned into two adorable crescents. 

She looked so bright, so happy even though she was far from happy. 

Yeji was good at diverting the sadness, turning it into fake happiness that most would not be able to catch on but Jiwon was able to. Because she knew what happened to Yeji, what she had gone through. 

It wasn’t hard to see how she was trying her best to hide the sadness from her facial features. “Why do you keep forcing yourself to look for something that’ll make you happy?” 

Jiwon caught Yeji off guard with the sudden question, “Even if it’s temporary, you know it is… or even if it’s just a distraction, why do you keep on doing it to yourself? Don’t you know that you have time to heal?” 

Yeji blinks before looking away from Jiwon for a second and looking back at her after, “Does it.. Bother you? Does it make you think that I’m trying to use a lot of things for my own happiness? Do I really need to take a break and while doing so still be in pain until one day it doesn’t hurt me anymore? Because I’m tired of it…” 

Jiwon didn’t speak, she chose not to speak. This is the first time Yeji’s about to vent and rant to her about all the pain that she’s feeling. About how she’s going through it, how she’s secretly suffering behind the smiles that she keeps on flashing to everyone. 

“Tired of taking a break and not feeling happy for a long time, I’ve experienced it before and I don’t want to experience it again.. So … Jiwon why?” The younger girl kept quiet until Yeji spoke again. 

“Why did you refuse?” 

That was it. The words that Jiwon knew Yeji wanted to ask her for so long, why? And just like before, she doesn’t want to answer it. 

“Take a break, clean your hands, I’ll clean this mess.” Jiwon pushed Yeji towards her living room before she turned around to start cleaning the kitchen. 

Yeji was confused, Jiwon again ignored the question, as simple as it is… she didn’t answer and that was the second time she asked. “Are you avoiding the question?” 

But there was no response from Jiwon, she just kept on wiping the table, like she said she would do. Yeji already knew she would never answer, yet she wanted an answer. A clear answer. 

“Jiwon, why? It’s one simple question..” 

“With a painful answer, if you want to know, you have to wait.” Was what Jiwon said while her back was turned. Yeji only stood there, silently watching as Jiwon cleaned her kitchen for her, embarrassing … really but Yeji didn’t feel that at the moment. 

She let out a defeated sigh, she was about to run her finger through her hair when Jiwon spoke up, “Don’t touch your hair, your hands are dirty. You don’t want your hair to get sticky, don’t you? Not when it’s colorful.” 

Yeji then looked down at both of her hands, it was dirty, stained with coffee and it smelt like one. The smell she hated, of course she wouldn’t want her hair to smell like something she hated and she might also ruin the way it looked. 

“Right.. Thanks..” Was what she said before turning around to wash her hands in the bathroom. 

As she washed her hands and took her apron off, she looked in the mirror, staring at herself. Trying to see how much she has changed ever since Jisu left. The time was so fast, yet to her … it was as slow as ever. 

Slow and painful, just like how it was for her before. Why does it always have to be painful for her? Has she done something in her past life before that was just.. Ungodly, is that why she’s being punished in her life right now? 

Yeji wanted answers, happiness and… 

And what? What on earth does she need? Thinking of things she wants and needs reminded her of the saying “You can’t have everything you want in this world.” 

She believes in that saying … yet there was something wrong with it at the same time. All she wanted was happiness.. Happiness being.. Jisu. 

Choi Jisu was her happiness.. Was and still is. Nothing will change that of course. That was one thing she wanted.. Yet why can’t it be given to her? It was just.. Cruel. And as she stares at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t help but get distracted with her hair color. 

Yellow, pink and green. So vibrant, filled with life. It was so ironic if you think about it. 

How can her hair look like a symbol of happiness when it doesn’t even mirror her feelings? It was weird. Yeji thinks it’s weird that she was the person who chose these colors for her hair. 

Whatever she was thinking when she chose the colors, she doesn’t remember anymore. Because her head’s clouded, her head’s filled with questions and negative thoughts. When will it ever end? 

That was when her phone started to vibrate and ring in her pocket, snapping her back to reality as if she escaped it for a second while staring at her eyes in the mirror.

She quickly takes it out of her pocket and stares at the name of the caller. 

Hwang Hyunjin. 

Her great, great cousin. She hasn’t seen nor talked to him in a while, mainly because she chose not to. When did she even unblock his number again? She doesn’t remember but she regrets unblocking him. 

Now he’s able to call her again which annoyed her. 

She’s not angry at them anymore… but still disappointed and sad to think that they’d see her that way. 

It just saddens her, that’s why she blocked them all. 

She stared at the screen of her phone, just watching as the green button kept on jumping up and down, as if telling her to answer it now. She doesn’t want to tho.. She … she wants to ignore them still. 

They must’ve been trying to reach her for the past month but she just isn’t sure if they really did. What were the possibilities that he’d call her at the moment when they’re finally unblocked. 

Yeji could only sigh.. She can’t ignore them forever can she? 

She thinks.. Once she answers this call, they’ll know that she’ll come out from hiding. But… she is curious as to why Hyunjin’s calling her phone right now. 

Is there an emergency? It must be something important… 

Staring more at her phone screen, she thinks further. She thinks of further possibilities on what the result may be if she does answer this call from her cousin who’s one of the reasons why she now has no girlfriend. 

In a split second, she taps on the green button so hard that she almost even broke her thumb in the process, but that was only when she realized.. She already had answered the call. 

All she could do now was let out a defeated sigh. 

What’s the worst that could happen? 

\--------

Again, Yeji was confused. 

When Hyunjin said they’ll go for a ride, she didn’t think he would mean they’ll just end up arriving at the airport. 

What? Did he suddenly realize that he was rich? Is that why he suddenly took Yeji to the airport to meet up with the others? What did he think this is? A mall with planes??? Yeji thought he was ridiculous. 

“What are we doing in the airport?? I thought you were going to meet up with the others?” Yeji asks once she gets out of the car. Hyunjin started to walk ahead of her, leaving her no choice but to follow and jog up to him. 

“Dude, what the hell??” 

Hyunjin slowly turned his head towards Yeji and raised both of his eyebrows at her, “What??” 

“What do you mean what?? What are we doing here?? You said we’d meet up with the others!” 

Hyunjin shrugged, “We are!” He chuckled after which made Yeji frown at him. She was in disbelief. She can’t believe Hyunjin took her to the airport, what the hell was he up to now? 

“I’m so lost, can’t you just answer my questions already?” Yeji was starting to get frustrated with Hyunjin, she was really not expecting to end up in the airport today, let alone be left in the dark and forced to just follow Hyunjin. 

“Stop with the questions already, come on. Trust me, when we get there you’d be very grateful for me.” With that, he kept on walking ahead as Yeji stopped for a moment to just watch him walk away from her. 

She was so confused, what the hell was even happening? She was starting to doubt herself and regret picking up the call earlier. If she hadn’t picked it up, she would’ve been at home, relaxed on the couch instead of being confused as to why she’s at the airport with her cousin. 

Whatever Hyunjin’s plan was, Yeji already does not like it. 

Yeji found herself inside the airport, the place where a ton of people are waiting for their relatives to arrive. Now this got Yeji thinking. Who are they waiting for to arrive?? She looked around and saw Chaeryeong, Yuna and Ryujin there. 

It was weird that they were complete without Beomgyu, where has he gone to? Yeji felt awkward when the four of them saw each other, she didn’t want to utter a word. 

The atmosphere surrounding them was just .. too much for Yeji to bear. But of course, they would have to speak to each other sooner or later. 

And Yeji, being the older one out of the four of them, decided that it was her responsibility to speak up and make up with them. Of course that was the right thing to do. 

“...It’s been a while.” she spoke, startling the younger girls in the process. 

Yuna instantly looked up at her, eyes sparkling like she’s been waiting for this moment to happen and it was adorable for Yeji. She can’t lie, she missed seeing Yuna’s adorable face. 

The other two on the other hand.. Are both still a bit awkward unlike Yuna who’s already about to pull Yeji in a tight hug. “Look, I-.. none of the things that happened before is any of y’alls fault, understand me? So, don’t think that it is if that’s what’s going on in your heads.” 

And just like the look that Yuna had on her face, the two other girls did the same. 

“It was mine in the first place-” Yeji’s words were cut off when the three younger girls pulled her into a group hug. It was so familiar to Yeji, the warmth her friends gave off. When was the last time she felt this? 

She doesn’t remember but she loved this. Feeling the feeling that she’s not alone, “Hey! Why aren’t I a part of this group hug?” Hyunjin pretended to be sad and pouted. 

“No men allowed.” Was what Ryujin responded with that made Yuna and Chaeryeong burst out laughing while Yeji snickered at the sight of Hyunjin’s slightly offended expression. 

“That’s so mean!” Yuna said while laughing as she pointed at Ryujin’s cocky expression, an eyebrow raised while smirking, yes, classic Ryujin. 

Yeji really did miss this. 

Though, Ryujin suddenly stopped smirking when she felt her phone vibrate for a second on her hand. She quickly checked it and saw a message. 

“What’s up?” Hyunjin was the one who asked, knowing damn well who the person was that sent Ryujin a text. 

“I got a text from Jisu-” Ryujin wasn’t able to complete her sentence when Chaeryeong slightly hit her stomach making her blurt out the name “Jesus” 

Yeji frowned at the short haired girl, “What? You got a message from who??” 

“From Jesus! She received a text from Jesus!!” It was Yuna who responded for Ryujin. This only made Yeji chuckle, why would Jesus send Ryujin a text? 

“Yes! I got a text from Jesus!!” 

If only Yeji would turn her head towards Hyunjin, she would see that he was laughing so hard. It was a ridiculous cover up, but it worked for some reason. Any normal human being would question that but somehow Yeji is not normal. 

Nice save from Yuna. 

Chaeryeong took Ryujin’s phone and decided to read the text which brought a wide smile on her face. Luckily, Yeji didn’t see it or else she’d definitely question that. 

What they didn’t know was, Yeji’s already questioning them all in her head, she just couldn’t ask them all. 

“Hold on, I’ll be right back, I’ll just buy water or something.” That was a lie, Yeji just wanted to leave for a second to investigate their behaviors. But she was immediately stopped by Chaeryeong who held onto her arm and said, “No, no unnie, wait!” 

This made Yeji even more confused, who are they even waiting for? No one even told her what was happening, did Beomgyu leave while Yeji was ignoring them and he’s just coming back now??

She was about to say something when Yuna’s voice caught all of their attention. 

“AH!! I SEE THEM!!” She shouted happily and pointed at someone in the crowd, of course everyone else came forward and looked for whoever Yuna was pointing at. 

Yeji didn’t do that though, she just stood behind all of them and started to think that they might be waiting for someone that she didn’t know. 

“I see them too!! It’s unnie!!” Ryujin said after, sounding so excited and happy. Yeji thought whoever it was probably was so close to Ryujin. 

“Unnie’s hair is much shorter now!” Chaeryeong said while literally jumping up and down with Yuna. 

Hyunjin just stood smiling at the three girls. “..Who are they talking about?” Yeji finally was able to ask Hyunjin, hoping that he’d finally answer. He only smiled widely at Yeji and said, “See for yourself” Before gesturing towards the crowd. 

Yeji already gave up on asking Hyunjin questions when he wouldn’t even answer them properly. So, this time, she did what he told her to do. 

She walked closer and stood beside Ryujin who was waving enthusiastically at the person that they were referring to. 

At first, Yeji squinted her eyes, cursing herself for not being able to see who they were pointing at. 

And the person that her eyes landed on… was the familiar face of the person she so badly wanted to see for two months. 

The person she hated losing but she lost her anyway… the person that was the source of her happiness. The same girl who made her feel so loved even when they had a dark past. 

It was none other than Choi Jisu. 

Those eye smiles would always be so familiar to Yeji, how did she not see it at first?? And as she started to walk closer, their eyes met. And that overwhelming feeling came crawling back to claw at Yeji’s heart. 

Their eyes met.. 

After two months.. Their eyes met again. 

And it’s as if Yeji fell in love at first sight, like it was the first time she ever fell in love with her. She was and still looked beautiful even in this view where random strangers are surrounding her. 

It was Choi Jisu and Yeji couldn’t believe it. That was when her sight started to go blurry, realizing that she was starting to cry. 

Jisu’s back… but Yeji doesn’t know what to do..

They’re not together anymore but.. She’s back.. She’s home again.. 

Jisu finally came home.. At the wrong time.


	39. Chapter 39

"Damn it."

Yeji cursed under her breath as she turned around and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks non-stop.

She's crying but this time she couldn't hold it in. It's as if both happiness and sadness mixed together and now she's getting so overwhelmed by both feelings. 

When was the last time she saw Jisu? When was the last time she heard her voice? When was the last time that Yeji felt like Jisu's there and was guiding her? 

She couldn't even remember the feeling of having Jisu back in her life. .

It was a bittersweet feeling because even if happiness and sadness got mixed together, sadness was greater and pain was the only thing that Yeji was feeling as she cried. 

"..Damn it, Yeji, stop crying!" She hissed, cursing her own self as she tried her best to stop crying. 

She felt like she was in one of those cheesy Kdramas that Chaeryeong watches every night. 

Why is Choi Jisu here? 

Suddenly, Yeji felt someone resting a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. She slowly turned to look back, trying not to show the tears in her eyes. 

Trying not to show that she's crying. 

"You alright?" It was Hyunjin, asking with a concerned look on his face. Yeji took a deep breath and silently sniffed before shakily replying with "..No"

Her voice cracked too, which made Hyunjin look more concerned. He was scared. 

He was even starting to think that bringing Yeji here and surprising her with the sight of Choi Jisu was not a good idea. 

And everyone seemed to silently agree as they all looked at Yeji who's still looking away from them. 

Jisu on the other hand was happy and ecstatic but as soon as she saw that Yeji was turning away and hiding her face from everyone else, she felt her energy leave her body. 

Yeji's back is turned towards them and is obviously crying. It was easy to tell because of how her body shook from time to time. 

Jisu has cried many times back in Canada to know that Yeji is indeed crying, she's become an expert in that department. 

Was it because of her? 

She was actually also shocked to see Yeji with them, of course she wouldn't know that they were already okay. 

She was just not expecting to see Yeji as soon as she landed. 

...And was absolutely not looking forward to seeing Yeji's pained expression and even now that she can't see Yeji's face, it still hurt her to know that Yeji's crying. 

Suddenly, Beomgyu who was just beside Jisu held onto Taehyun closely and cleared his throat. Successfully catching everyone's attention except for Yeji. 

"Hey, long time no see, I missed you guys!" He started trying to lighten up the mood because he knows the atmosphere was dropping each second that passed by.

"Y-yeah, same here, I missed your stupid face." Ryujin said with a big grin stretched across her lips. 

Hyunjin was still holding onto Yeji's shoulder when he chuckled at Ryujin's words. 

"You're on a roll today, she woke up and chose violence." Hyunjin pointed at Ryujin while looking at Jisu, Taehyun and Beomgyu. 

Chaeryeong nodded but decided not to feed Ryujin's ego and decided to step in front and pulled Jisu into a bone crushing hug. "Unnie!! I missed you soooo much!!" 

It didn't take long for Yuna to jump in and hug the two older girls, pulling them close before pulling Ryujin in as well. 

"Unnie, I really thought you weren't being serious when you said you were going home! I thought I was being pranked!" Yuna expressed her uncertainty and Jisu cooed at the sight of Yuna. 

She missed seeing the tall younger girl, she missed spoiling her and just giving her the things she wanted even if she's becoming more mischievous each day because of Ryujin. 

The younger girl gets influenced quickly and Jisu fears that one day Yuna's just going to keep causing trouble as a joke. 

"You didn't grow much, you're still the same. Thought the air in Canada would've helped you grow a few inches, but you're still as small as before." Ryujin was already trying to tease the older girl but luckily Jisu was trapped in both Chaeryeong and Yuna's arms. 

She's not able to kick Ryujin's ass for making fun of her height again even if the younger girl isn't even that tall. 

"You say that as if you're as tall as Hyunjin oppa." Chaeryeong rolled her eyes at Ryujin who started to angrily whine at Chaeryeong, telling her things like "If I grow taller I will throw you in a river" but Chaeryeong will respond with "The keyword in your sentence is 'if' so keep dreaming." 

In the middle of that chaos, Beomgyu joined in on their conversation, already telling them what Jisu had been doing while she was in Canada with him. 

Taehyun also was sharing stories of how he'd always be dragged in a lot of things because of Beomgyu. 

They all looked so happy when they all saw each other, like a reunion of some sort. 

But... of course, even if Hyunjin wanted to join in on their conversation, he just didn't have the heart to leave Yeji there crying.

So, while they were busy talking with each other, he took this chance to talk to Yeji and leave to get some fresh air outside because he knew Yeji needed it. 

Hyunjin slowly pushed and guided Yeji outside and the others didn't even notice them leaving except for Taehyun who watched them walk out. 

He decided not to say anything though, he knew what Yeji was going through and he has already caused a lot of shit before with his friends and he doesn't want to appear like a villain anymore. 

Yeji silently followed Hyunjin, mostly looking down on the ground as she walked, she wasn't paying attention but luckily Hyunjin was still guiding her knowing Yeji isn't in the right state to walk properly and follow directions. 

They ended up hanging out outside a small convenience store in front of the airport. There were tons of restaurants there too but Hyunjin thinks that no food will cheer Yeji up at the moment.

So, he settled with just buying her water and bread. 

Yeji sat in front of the store while looking at nothing in particular, eyes kind of swollen and her nose slightly red from crying and sobbing. 

Hyunjin let out a sigh as he sat down beside her, putting the water down beside Yeji's feet. 

She won't pay attention to the food at the moment, if she's too busy looking at nothing then Hyunjin will let her. 

This is just a way for Yeji to process everything, to clear up her thoughts, maybe even calm herself down. Maybe she was overwhelmed when she saw Jisu, that's what Hyunjin thinks. 

And he was absolutely right, Yeji can confirm if he asked. 

"Is this supposed to surprise me?" Was the words that escaped Yeji's mouth. 

Hyunjin wasn't expecting his cousin to speak up because he thought she wanted some time to let everything sink in. 

".. What is?" He asked, both eyebrows slightly raised. 

In response to Hyunjin's question to her question, Yeji slowly turned to look at him and stared at him with a blank expression. 

Of course, Hyunjin didn't know what to do or say because he wasn't sure what Yeji was talking about. 

"This. Everything that just happened." Yeji gestured towards her surroundings, the airport, the event that happened just earlier. 

"Was this supposed to be surprising? Supposed to be happy? Supposed to make ME happy??" Her tone was getting angrier and angrier by the second and it doesn't take a genius to notice that. 

Hyunjin felt like he suddenly wanted to disappear from there. He shouldn't have called Yeji to come all the way here. 

He just... thought that maybe Yeji will be happy again once she sees Jisu. 

But... he was wrong. 

Yeji waited for him to respond but judging from the look of guilt on his face, Yeji already knew he didn't know what to tell her. 

She sighs before looking away, "Hyun.. you.. you called me out here.. for me to see Jisu again, didn't you?" 

Hyunjin grumbles, "Obviously! Look, Yeji, I'm sorry. I know you're mad—" 

"I'm not mad, what made you think I am?" Yeji cuts him off almost immediately. 

After all that happened, them fighting was not something that Yeji wants to happen again. She's done with all of that bullshit. 

".. The look on your face, you looked so uneasy and bothered by all of this. You looked so mad and angry, I thought I made a mistake." He started playing with his fingers as Yeji listened carefully. 

"Look, half of what you said was right, good job for noticing.. but Hyun, I'm not mad... not at you at least but.. actually, I'm .. I'm frustrated." 

With Yeji's voice slowly getting smaller and smaller by the second, Hyunjin looked up and stared at his cousin curiously. 

"Frustrated?" 

Yeji hummed and nodded. 

"Yeah.. not at you, not at them.. and definitely not at Jisu..... I'm frustrated at myself." 

She finally was able to get that out of her chest, like slowly the pain was disappearing with each word that leaves her mouth. 

With each thought that leaves her mind, she's starting to feel a bit better now. 

Hyunjin didn't ask further, he just waited for Yeji to explain it to him. Besides, he knew if Yeji really wanted to tell him something, she'd tell him right away without him even asking for her to tell him.

"I just... I just thought I'd be able to feel the happiness that I felt before once I see her again.. but.." She trails off, tightening her hold on the water bottle that Hyunjin handed her. 

"Yet, now that she's here, all I felt was pain. I wanted to pull her close and talk to her so badly but.. It's so painful .. I don't know why.." 

Sighing, Yeji tries to make Hyunjin understand but of course, even if he doesn't, he'd still say he does. 

"I'm sorry, that's what I thought too. That you'd be happy when you see each other again.. I shouldn't have called you to come here with me." Hyunjin rests a hand on Yeji's shoulder, trying to wordlessly tell her that it's alright. 

"It's fine. It's done now, we already saw each other. We can't do anything about it anymore." 

Hyunjin hums before looking away, "Do you want to go back and see her again.. or..?" 

Yeji bit the inside of her cheeks, she was hesitant because what if her emotions get to her again and she ends up crying in front of everyone like earlier? 

She doesn't want to cry again, not when there's literally nothing to cry about. 

"... I think I want to go home now." She whispers. 

Hyunjin blinks, trying to see if he heard right. When Yeji didn't say anything after, he knew he really heard Yeji say that she wants to go home. 

"I guess that is the safest place you want to be in right now, I don't blame you." 

Yeji chuckles before slowly standing up, still holding onto the water bottle as Hyunjin holds the bread he bought for her. 

"We don't need to go back there and tell them we're leaving, I'll just send them a text." He then smiles at her before taking his phone out of his pocket. 

Yeji's grateful that it was Hyunjin who took her out of there. She finally was able to take a moment to clear up her mind because Jisu suddenly showed up like nothing happened before. 

Like none of them were hurt. 

Like neither of them went through a break up. 

Why is she even here? Yeji wanted to know why so suddenly. She never heard anything about Jisu finally being able to leave Canada with Beomgyu. 

Well, it's not like Yeji would have connections anyway, during all this, she and her friends weren't talking and she was ignoring them on purpose. 

But now, everything's good and back to normal.. then Jisu shows up. 

It was just so overwhelming for Yeji. 

All of these are happening on the same day. She can't keep up.

Even if Hyunjin wanted Yeji and Jisu to be able to talk to each other again, he can’t just force them to face each other. 

They all knew what the two girls went through, Jisu would always tell them how sad she was every night when she was still in Canada. Yeji on the other hand… they don’t really know how Yeji went through all of that alone. 

There must be someone else who Yeji went to for help. 

The two cousins made their way towards Hyunjin’s car. Yeji was the first one who opened the door, immediately entering the car as if she was in a hurry. 

She probably really wanted to leave that place as soon as possible. Hyunjin didn’t say anything anymore, turning on the car he started to leave the parking lot of the airport. 

Yeji was silent the whole ride home, Hyunjin didn’t dare to ask what was on her mind anymore. He knew she needed some silence and probably some time alone. 

Luckily they arrived at Yeji’s condominium fast, Yeji will be able to take a rest now. 

“Yeji,” Hyunjin called while Yeji was taking off her seatbelt to exit the car. She stopped momentarily and turned to look at Hyunjin with a questioning look on her face. 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. You can call Ryujin and the others too, we’ll pick up right away.” He smiles, trying to assure Yeji that they will never ignore her if she ever needed someone by her side. 

Yeji returned the smile before slightly nodding. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

She opens the door and finally exits the car, slightly stretching as she was now able to stand straight. She waves at Hyunjin through the car window and watches as Hyunjin slowly drives away. 

Yeji let out a sigh. 

She was finally able to get away from there, she really doesn’t know if she would be able to function well if she stayed a little longer. 

Walking back to her condominium, she’s suddenly reminded that Jiwon was still there. She totally forgot about her. 

Remembering Jiwon made her feel like another problem was forcefully dropped onto her head, like she’s being forced to run head first into something that she is hesitant to face. 

She doesn’t even know why she suddenly doesn’t want to face Jiwon. 

Was it because Jisu’s back? Was it because she knows that another problem will emerge and would stress her out again? 

...It was probably the first thought that came to her mind.. The one about Jisu being back. 

As she arrived in front of her door, she was hesitant to enter. What will she say to Jiwon? And does it matter to Jiwon if Jisu’s back? There’s something in the back of Yeji’s mind that makes her think that Jiwon wouldn’t bat an eye on it.

But.. what will Jisu’s reaction be? That’s what Yeji badly wanted to know. 

She finally reached out, turning her knob and opening the door, only to be greeted by Jiwon who’s standing in front of the door while holding her phone. Looking like she’s trying to contact someone. 

Seeing the door open, Jiwon finally looked up from her phone and blinked as she saw Yeji. “Hey, you’re back. I’ve been trying to contact you but you weren’t answering your phone.” 

Yeji blinks, “My phone?” 

That was when she started to pat her pockets, trying to see if she had it in one of her pockets but to her disappointment, there was no phone in any of her pockets. She clicks her tongue, mentally cursing herself. 

“Shit.” She muttered. 

“Why? Do you not have your phone with you?” Jiwon asks, frowning at the taller girl as she continues to look for her phone in all her pockets, but still like before. There was nothing. 

“I must’ve left it somewhere…” Yeji responded, looking a bit worried because she doesn’t really remember where she left it. 

“Who were you with earlier? You must’ve left it with them.” Jiwon suggested as she pocketed her phone. “Hyunjin. I was with Hyunjin earlier.. But..” Yeji stops and thinks for a moment. 

It was possible that she left her phone inside Hyunjin’s car.. But.. she remembered that Jiwon was trying to contact her earlier. “If I left it inside his car.. Then he would’ve answered you when you were calling.” 

Jiwon nodded, agreeing to what Yeji just said. 

“No one picked up, so you must’ve left it somewhere else. Where else did you go?” Jiwon asked again, trying to help Yeji remember where she might’ve left it. 

Yeji clicks her tongue when she realizes where she might’ve left her phone, a not so safe place. She probably wouldn’t be able to get her phone back at this point. 

“..I was at the airport earlier.” 

\-----------

Hyunjin was still driving when his phone rang, he was going back to the airport to fetch the others. He was their ride after all. 

It was Ryujin who was calling him, he didn’t hesitate to pick up, putting it on speaker so he wouldn’t have to hold it against his ear. 

“Hello?” He answered, eyes still on the road. 

“Hyun, are you close by?” 

“I am, just wait for me, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Where are you guys right now?” 

There was a slight pause on the other line before Ryujin responded again, “We’re at the convenience store in front of the airport, do you know where that is?” 

“I do, I was there earlier with Yeji.” 

Ryujin softly hummed on the other line before speaking again, “Speaking of Yeji, were you able to talk to her properly? Did she say anything else to you?” 

Hyunjin hesitated to tell them what Yeji told him because he knew that Yeji should be the one telling them this, not him. 

“Well...She didn’t tell me much.” 

“Then.. Did she say anything about Jisu unnie? Or did she ask you anything about unnie?” 

Hyunjin sighs, “I’ll tell you when I get there.” Then he ends the call. Hyunjin didn’t want to say anything through the phone without knowing if the others were listening or not. 

He was just making sure that whatever Yeji told him will not get out unless she lets him tell them what it is that she said. 

Ryujin pulls the phone away from her ear, frowning at the screen as she sees that the call just ended. Everyone else was looking at her, waiting for her to give them an update about Hyunjin. 

“So?” Chaeryeong was the one who asked. Ryujin shrugged, “He said he’ll be here in a few minutes.” 

“... Anything about Yeji unnie?” Yuna then cuts in, eyes filled with curiosity. Ryujin could only smile at her before shaking her head no. 

“He said he’ll tell me once he gets here, I don’t know why he’s acting like it’s something we’re not supposed to hear..” Ryujin pocketed her phone. 

While they were all talking, Jisu was just quietly listening. 

Trying to see if they have something to say about Yeji, but since Hyunjin was being too secretive about it, they got nothing. 

Jisu wondered what it was that Hyunjin refused to tell Ryujin over the phone. She also wondered.. how were they able to convince Yeji to come to the airport with them.

None of them really explained, they were all just too happy and excited about her. About how she's back again and won't be going anywhere anymore. 

She's staying. 

As Jisu looked around, she saw a familiar phone on a table at the very far corner of the convenience store. 

Whoever it belongs to probably isn't here anymore. It was just there. 

Jisu turned her head to the left and looked for people who may be the owner of the phone but there was no one there that looked like they're missing a phone. 

Not when all the customers looked like they were in a hurry. 

Jisu was hesitant, because, what if it's not a missing phone? And someone just left it there for a moment. She didn't want to just take it, she'd look like she stole it. 

So, in a hesitant state, she walked up to Chaeryeong and the others. 

"Uh, hey, I think someone left their phone here?" She pointed at the phone that was left on the table in the corner. 

They all turned their heads and looked towards where Jisu was pointing at. 

Beomgyu turned his head to the side and squinted his eyes. As soon as he saw it, Ryujin spoke. 

"Let's steal it." Followed by the sound of someone hitting her on the head, it was Chaeryeong who did. 

"What?! Stealing can be fun!" Ryujin hissed as Chaeryeong rolled her eyes at the smaller girl, "We're not bailing you out of jail if you get caught." 

Jisu momentarily laughed at what Ryujin said, "I bet you learned that from Kim Hyunjin." 

"Right, unnie, she's been hanging out with Hyunjin and Heejin unnie while you were gone and she even told me once that she'd probably become a robber with Hyunjin unnie in the future." 

It was Yuna who spoke and Ryujin tried her best to keep her girlfriend's mouth shut but because Yuna was much taller than her. 

Taehyun was just snickering to himself and Ryujin could only glare at him from the side. 

"Unnie, it was a joke, I have a dream and I won't become a robber in the future." Ryujin said with a hand up in the air, promising Jisu that she won't do such things in the future. 

Chaeryeong then pushed them on the side and was followed by Beomgyu, making their way towards the phone on the table. 

"It looks.. weirdly familiar, doesn't it?" Chaeryeong mutters and Beomgyu nods almost immediately. 

Jisu could relate and she even nodded her head even if she wasn't the one that Chaeryeong was talking to. 

"Maybe we know someone who has a similar phone." Yuna pointed out before walking towards Chaeryeong and Beongyu. 

"Well, that is possible, but how will we be able to know who owns this?" Beomgyu turned to them with a frown. 

"Open it, stupid." Ryujin responded almost immediately before taking the phone from its original spot. "Right, I forgot about that." Beomgyu playfully knocked on his head before they all walked towards Ryujin. 

Ryujin pressed the power button but before it could even open, the phone started to vibrate in Ryujin's hands. 

Everyone was startled by this and the music that started to play was a piano cover of a song that was too familiar for Jisu's ears. 

Too familiar for her to forget. 

She stared at the phone in Ryujin's hands and squinted. 

Were Hyunjin and Yeji here in this convenience store earlier? Because if they were, it would be possible that it was Yeji's. 

...And if it was … then what?? 

"Someone's calling the phone." Ryujin stated before frantically trying to give it to everyone else, suddenly not wanting to be the one to answer whoever the caller was. 

"No shit, sherlock. Give it to me." Beomgyu snatched the phone away from Ryujin's hand and started to read the name that was flashing on the screen. 

"Ji— .. " Then he started to clear his throat and it turned into a coughing fit. 

Jisu frowned at her cousin, was he doing this on purpose? Or was he really coughing uncontrollably? 

Well, whatever that is that he's doing, Jisu isn't liking it. Because, what if it really is Yeji's phone? And the caller was probably Jiwon. 

She started to march forward, "Stop playing around!" She snatched the phone away from Beomgyu without a warning and before she could even read the name on the screen, the convenience store's door opened. 

"Ah, thank god you're finally here! I've been wanting to get home ever since we landed!" 

Beomgyu dramatically spoke before literally jumping into Hyunjin's arms even though he knew Hyunjin would struggle on trying to carry him because he was taller. 

Taehyun then did not hesitate to pull Beomgyu off of Hyunjin, "He tends to act like a leach, I'm surprised you're still friends with him" 

"You—" 

"Hyunjin." 

It's as if a cold breeze went past them. The coldness in Jisu's voice was what made them shut their mouths. 

Why was she angry all of a sudden? None of them even knew why. 

Hyunjin immediately turned to look at Jisu, eyes shaking, he wasn't ready to hear what Jisu had to say to him. 

And how did he even make Jisu angry? He just arrived! 

"Did you and Yeji stop by at this place earlier? Because I think this is hers." Jisu did not hesitate to show him the phone. 

Hyunjin slowly nodded, "..We did stop by here earlier.. but I don't think Yeji's careless enough to leave her phone here—" 

As if on cue, the phone started to vibrate in Jisu's hand. The phone opening and the screen now flashing a name. 

"Jiwon" it read. 

\------------- 

While Yeji was still contacting her phone using Jiwon's phone, she was feeling uneasy. 

What if she won't be able to get it back? Her phone was one of the most important things in her life, she could buy another one but what she wanted was what's inside her old one. 

Photos, songs and recordings. 

It was just all too precious for her to just let her old phone go. She really hoped it was picked up by a nice person. 

She's been praying that it was. 

Then, a miracle happened. Someone picked up and the ringing on the other line was not what Yeji was hearing anymore, but instead a familiar voice was what she heard on the other line. 

"Hello? Jiwon?" 

"—HYUNJIN! THANK GOD. I thought I'd lost my phone forever!" Yeji literally leaped from the couch, happiness was written all over her face when she heard Hyunjin's voice on the other line. 

"Oh, Yeji. I'm sorry, have you been calling your phone?" 

"Yes! I was! I mean— me and Jiwon were, but she's in the bathroom right now so I was the one calling." 

Then there was silence on the other line. 

Yeji had always experienced something like this before, the person on the other line won't talk for a moment and it would always be normal. 

But.. this time.. Yeji felt something weird about the silence on the other line. 

It just had this.. vibe. 

A vibe that Yeji couldn't really pinpoint. She was about to call out to Hyunjin when Jiwon finally came out of the bathroom. 

"Someone finally picked up?" She asked and Yeji nodded, smiling widely at her. 

"Yeah, luckily it was Hyunjin and not a stranger. I would've lost my phone if it wasn't him who picked up." Yeji let out a sigh of relief as Jiwon plopped down beside her on the couch. 

"That's good." 

"Anyway, Hyun! You can give the phone back to me tomorrow, you can drop it anytime. I'll be here all day tomorrow." 

Yeji was expecting silence on the other line again but Hyunjin finally responded, "Alright. I'll bring it tomorrow." 

Yeji was about to say something back but Hyunjin already ended the call without saying anything more. 

It was weird, usually, Hyunjin would keep the phone call going until he gets bored of talking to Yeji or if he's about to do something important. 

Yeji frowned and stared at Jiwon's phone. 

There was definitely something weird going on in the other line where Hyunjin was at. 

"What? Something wrong?" Jiwon asked, slightly frowning at Yeji as the older girl slowly looked at her. 

".. Uhm, no, no, nothing. I think Hyunjin's phone died," She then handed Jiwon her phone back and stood up. 

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah, I have to go back to the café. Manager called, said the boss is insanely mad at me for not being able to go to work for a few days. Told me if I make a single mistake, he'd fire me immediately. "

Yeji cringed, "That's harsh. Why's that old man always mad at you anyway?"

"Honestly? I don't even know either, he hates me and I hate him too but I don't want to lose my job." 

\------------

Hyunjin couldn't keep the call going for too long, he only agreed to put it on speaker because Jisu looked like she was about to kick him out of the car. 

He's scared of course, he was literally trying to hide the fact that Jiwon's been in and out of Yeji's condominium for two whole months. 

There was nothing going on, Yeji reassured him about that part. There was nothing, nothing at all but if Hyunjin casually told them that, they would immediately think of something else. 

That something is going on between them. 

When there was, in fact, nothing. 

"Why'd you end it?" Chaeryeong asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Because it's going to end anyways—" 

"It was because Jiwon was there, right? That's why you ended it??" Beomgyu pointed at him accusingly and even though he was right, Hyunjin shook his head. 

He already looked guilty and he knows. 

"I thought there was nothing going on between them? Did Yeji unnie lie to us back then??" Yuna started to look at them one by one, looking so desperate for an answer. 

The poor girl just wanted everything to go back to normal, she wanted to see Yeji everyday again. Wanted to see Jisu and Yeji to get back together. 

"No, I think while we were being pushed away by Yeji unnie, that's when she went to this Jiwon girl for help." Ryujin had her arms crossed, looking so disappointed at Hyunjin and probably at Yeji too. 

There was no doubt, everyone in that car was starting to hate Yeji again, just like before. 

Jisu and Taehyun remained quiet though. Taehyun has been keeping quiet throughout all of this because he has nothing to say about this. 

He isn't a part of it and he's scared that if he ever opened his mouth to say anything, they'd immediately be at his neck. 

"Everyone, shut it, it's fine. I've heard enough." Jisu muttered and everyone did as they were told. 

Keeping their mouth shut until Jisu's done talking. "I just want to get some rest.. We'll talk about all of this tomorrow, please? This isn't really what I was expecting when I was on the plane… I wasn't even expecting to see Yeji right away.." 

Jisu sighs, even if she was happy when she saw Yeji staring at her at the airport, it hurt to hear that Yeji was with Jiwon all the time. 

While she was in Canada trying to keep in the tears that were trying to roll down her cheeks, Yeji was in Korea.. having someone to wipe her tears away for her. 

She thought everything would be back to normal as soon as she arrived. 

But that was only what she thought it would be.. just a thought…

It was stupid of her to think that everything will go her way. She definitely forgot how shitty the universe was to the both of them. 

To both her and Yeji. 

".. Hyunjin, can I ask you a favor?" 

Hyunjin gripped the steering wheel as he stopped the car in front of a red light. "Anything." he responded. 

"Give me Yeji's phone." 

Hyunjin was about to ask why but he immediately stopped himself, thinking that Jisu may get pissed if he asked her. 

So, he wordlessly reached into his pocket and handed it over to her. 

Jisu silently took it and held it with both hands. Whatever her plan was, no one could ever guess. 

"Thanks.. I'll be the one to give it back to her tomorrow." 

Then it's like everyone in the car froze to death, no one moved nor said anything. It was all just silence. 

No one dared to say a word.. 

Jisu took this time to analyze Yeji's phone. It was still the same, except her old sticker was nowhere to be seen anymore. 

Kinda disappointing and sad at the same exact time.. Jisu thought it would still be there, she wasn't even gone for a long time, yet, it's not there anymore. 

Until she pressed the power button and saw Yeji's lockscreen. 

A polaroid, an old one. A polaroid of her and Yeji. Jisu could immediately recognize it because it was one of the polaroids that was inside the package that she received.

The one where Yeji's key was in. 

She didn't know what to say or feel.. but.. 

Because of this, she felt like .. maybe .. maybe there's still something. 

Something that can indicate that Jisu's still the one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! :D


	40. Chapter 40

"Yeji." Jiwon spoke, making Yeji turn her head and look up at her. 

It was already 10 in the morning and Jiwon had to go to the café or else she'd be fired. 

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Yeji then stood up when Jiwon nodded her head, "You haven't even eaten yet." 

"It's fine, it's fine." Jiwon waved her off and walked past her to get to the door, she really needed to go. 

She isn't late or anything, she just doesn't want to be late. "Do you need me to drive you there? It'll save you some time, the bus stop is like—" 

Jiwon was quick to cut her off, "- A few steps away from your condominium, I won't get lost, Hwang." 

Yeji then just awkwardly stood there and looked at Jiwon with an unreadable look. She looked like a kicked puppy but what can Jiwon even do about it? 

Yeji has to stop clinging on to her soon, now that Jisu's finally back, Jiwon's been thinking. 

Thinking that maybe it's time for her to keep her distance. It's not that Jiwon thinks she's unsafe when Jisu's around, not really. 

She's just.. not sure if Jisu's alright with her being friends with Yeji. Being one of the reasons why they broke up and all. 

There was guilt in her. Guilt that she was not able to brush off, because no matter where you look at it, it looks like Jiwon's trying to get together with Yeji.

And that was just.. horrible to think about. 

She knows Yeji has to move and act appropriately at times, especially whenever they're both outside. Where the world can see them. 

Where people have eyes and would instantly suspect that there's something going on between them. It isn't only Yeji who's having a hard time with this. 

She too. And if Yeji would just try to look and understand, she'd see that Jiwon's in the middle of all of this. 

There was no escape for her unless Yeji lets her go and Jisu just brushes her off like she's nothing. 

But she just knows nothing of that sort would happen. 

Peace was nowhere to be seen. 

"Are you going to be okay?" 

".. What's with that question? I'm not going to get kidnapped, Yeji. There's no mafia boss who's about to push me into a car and lock me away in a warehouse or something. What are you even so worried about?" 

Yeji chuckles, what Jiwon said was like something she's seen from a movie or a series on tv. 

"Just.. the fact that Jisu's back? You know I don't want you to be pulled into this mess right? I.. just.. I just feel like you're taking half of the blame because you're like part of the reason why we.. went our separate ways." 

Jiwon hums, it wasn't a surprise that Yeji has already sensed that. She probably already knew Jiwon would feel something like this once she found out that Jisu's back. 

And would be staying for good. 

None of them know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Look, Yeji, you're probably just bored. Here," Jiwon pulls out her phone from her pocket and hands it to the taller girl. 

"Call Hyunjin." 

Yeji frowned, she looked as if Jiwon just spoke to her in another language before speaking, "What? Why would I?" 

"It's to ask him what time he'll be here, dummy. Did you forget that you left your phone at the airport??" 

"Ah," Yeji scratched the back of her head before slightly nodding, "Right.. I forgot about that, thanks though." 

She then started to dial Hyunjin's number as Jiwon waited by the door so that when Yeji's done talking with Hyunjin on the phone she'll be able to leave right away. 

It didn't take long for Hyunjin to pick up though, he must have been waiting for Yeji's call. 

He didn't even let it ring twice, he immediately picked it up. "Yeah, Yeji, hi."

Yeji was startled by this of course, it really sounded like he's been waiting for her to call. 

"Hey, are you here yet?—" 

"Yeah about that, I wasn't able to drive, turns out I had things to do." 

Yeji frowns, things to do?? Class hasn't even started yet. What could Hyunjin be so busy about? 

Nevertheless, Yeji decided not to question it. She called just to ask if he's there already, she asked and he already answered. 

"Oh, alright. What about my phone then? Will you be able to bring it to me tomorrow?" 

"Uh, actually, no. I asked someone.. well not asked, they actually volunteered to give it to you." 

Yeji stops. 

Who? 

She looks at Jiwon without saying a word. Jiwon didn't question her, she already knew Hyunjin said something confusing or something cryptic, Yeji always does that confused expression anyways. 

".. Who?" Yeji asks, quite hesitant when she speaks. 

She heard Hyunjin let out a sigh on the other line before he spoke, "Well.. you'll see, anyway. I have to go." 

Yeji was confused. What did he mean by that?? And why did he sound as if he was in a rush? 

Before Yeji could even say a word, Hyunjin already ended the call. Which made Yeji frown. 

There was something going on.. or something was about to happen. She could feel it. From the way Hyunjin spoke and to the way he never said any 

name. 

He doesn't usually act like that. He'd even give out more information if someone else were to visit Yeji instead of him. 

Why did it almost sound and felt like.. he was keeping it all a secret? 

Yeji fought the groan that she was about to let out and just leaned away from Jiwon's phone to stare at the screen. 

"Why? Are you both done talking?" Jiwon asked, it didn't take long for Yeji to nod but still with a frown. 

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong? Did something come up?" Jiwon stepped forward before looking at Yeji straight in the eyes. 

".. uh, no. No, nothing's wrong. Here." Yeji finally handed over the phone to Jiwon, but she still looked a bit lost. 

Like she was trying to process the things that Hyunjin had said, they were literally empty. No more than just a small detail about someone else bringing her phone to her. 

Yeji's guessing it's probably not someone she personally knows.

Well.. that's her guess. 

Sighing, Yeji dropped it. Not wanting to think further because she was starting to get frustrated.

She walked towards Jiwon who was still looking at her with a questioning look on her face but Yeji said nothing else. 

Not a single word. 

"... You sure you're ok? You look a bit bothered." Jiwon held onto Yeji's arm and this made Yeji stop just in front of the door. 

Her hand was so close to the knob, she was so close to turning it and just opening it for Jiwon. 

But she stopped. 

The warmth that Jiwon made her feel.. it was too familiar, it made her sick. 

Made her feel nauseous. Too familiar. Too much. 

Her feelings were all over the place and she felt as if everything around her was starting to move and swirl. 

At one point she even felt like she was about to fall straight on the floor but luckily, Jiwon's tight grip on her magically made her feel better. 

"Hey, look at me," Jiwon called out, Yeji didn't waste any more time and turned her head towards Jiwon. "Whatever Hyunjin said, just brush it off, ok?? I don't really know what he said to make you feel this.. miserable all of a sudden." 

Yeji chuckled at that, "I have always been.." 

"Been what?" 

"Miserable." 

"No, now you look at me." Jiwon cupped Yeji's face and made her look her way. "You were miserable.. before! Now, not so much. But listen, your ex is back, I'm here. She left, I stayed. But this doesn't mean anything else." 

Yeji stared at her, eyes relaxing and Hyunjin's cryptic words were slowly disappearing from her mind. The sight of Jiwon was the only thing she focused on. 

"Yeji, you're strong. Trust me, you are! You were able to go through ALL of that. You're still standing, here with me. And I will stay as a support, as long as you need one." 

"Thanks, but I don't think I'd be able to ignore her for so long.. What if she never leaves? What if she just runs around me like a fucking planet orbiting around the sun??" 

It was a serious question, a question that Yeji wanted an answer to so badly, but of course Jiwon wouldn't be able to answer that. 

"I wouldn't know, Yeji. I don't want to tell you what to do, you're you and I am me. I can't feel what you feel, thus I can't tell you what you have to do." Jiwon explained before letting go of Yeji. 

"Now, make that frown disappear. Take a deep breath, you're going to be here all alone, might as well take that time to think for yourself." 

Yeji, without knowing, nodded. What Jiwon said was true. She can't tell Yeji what to do. 

Because if she did, Yeji would be doing something that she doesn't want to do. 

It's just fair that Jiwon's letting her decide for herself. 

With that, Jiwon finally opened the door and Yeji held onto the door before Jiwon could even close it. 

"Thank you." Yeji muttered which made Jiwon smile, "It's nothing. You can do it, Yeji. I trust you." 

Jiwon went on, walked a couple of steps away from her before immediately stopping. Yeji stopped just in front of the door and stared at Jiwon with a confused look. Why’d she stop? Does she have something more to say?

Suddenly, Yeji felt the need to look towards the hall… that was a mistake because as she did, she saw someone she was not expecting to see. 

That person was also probably the reason why Jiwon froze on her spot… no, she’s definitely the reason why. 

Yeji may not be seeing Jiwon’s face at the moment but she already knew that she was as shocked as Yeji. It was obvious, who wouldn’t even be surprised. 

That’s Choi Jisu, Yeji’s ex. The person who thought Yeji was cheating on her with Jiwon. Jiwon who they probably saw leaving Yeji’s condominium. 

That definitely would make them think that something’s going on but suddenly Yeji remembered, why would they care if there was something?? Suddenly, Yeji was confident. 

She stepped out and was standing just behind Jiwon in case something happens. 

Jisu was walking towards them in the hall with Chaeryeong walking behind her as if she was the back up. Poor Chaeryeong looked uncomfortable, she probably knew that this was all going to happen today. 

Yeji let out a sigh which made Jiwon turn her head towards her, “You startled me.” 

“Sorry about that, you can go if you want to, I’m sure they’re here for me and not for you.” She whispered, they both know that that was the case. Why would they even go there for Jiwon anyways? And if it was Jiwon who they were after, they would have gone to a place where they would be sure that she’d be there. 

It was definitely Yeji. Yeji’s the one they’re here for. 

Jiwon nodded, Jisu and Chaeryeong were just a few steps away from them and Jiwon decided to just leave already. She doesn’t want to stay any longer anyway. 

She walked past them and Yeji saw the way Jisu’s face scrunched up when Jiwon passed by. 

It instantly made Yeji frown. 

“Ryeong.” Yeji greeted with a half smile. She knew she would absolutely not be able to smile as wide as she normally does when … Jisu’s there. 

It was only Chaeryeong who she acknowledged and she knew this had an effect on Jisu. It was too obvious. “Unnie,” Chaeryeong smiled back, still standing beside Jisu who seemingly has an irritated look on her face. 

What was her problem??

Yeji blinked before focusing on Chaeryeong, nothing would happen if she talked to Jisu anyway. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh.. were you not able to talk to Hyunjin oppa?” The younger girl asked, eyes slightly shaking. 

She really was uncomfortable with two exes standing not far away from each other, this must’ve made her think that with one single move from her, both Yeji and Jisu would be at each other’s throats. 

“No, no, I was. I used Jiwon’s phone, you see? He answered and I asked, did not expect it to be you who would give me my phone back.” She smiled sweetly at the younger girl.

Something she will not be able to do with Jisu anymore… 

“Ah, well, I wasn’t really the one who wanted to give it back to you- “ Yeji already knew Chaeryeong would be referring to Jisu but of course, Yeji already knew this. 

This was planned. 

Just with the way Hyunjin spoke earlier on the phone, Yeji could sense that there was something off. He probably didn’t want to do whatever it was that Jisu suggested them to do. 

Hyunjin of all people would not do that, he knows Yeji’s side. He knows what Yeji felt and on top of it all, he is Yeji’s precious cousin. Hyunjin will never do anything to hurt Yeji in any way. 

He was probably bribed or forced and Yeji didn’t like any of that very much. 

“It’s alright, it’s fine. I know.” She smiles again, this time turning to Jisu for a moment before turning away again. 

She was really determined to not acknowledge Jisu at all, she’s pretending she doesn’t exist and she knows with just the way Jisu’s drilling holes into her skull with that stare, that she is getting annoyed at Yeji for it. 

“Anyway, can I have my phone back? You have it, don’t you?” 

Yeji was waiting for Chaeryeong to respond but what Yeji was not expecting was for Jisu to chime in and answer for Chaeryeong, “ I do.” 

Her voice was like a cold wind hitting Yeji's body, giving her chills. 

She wanted to go deaf. 

Without making eye contact, Yeji slightly turned to her and spoke, "Well.. thanks." she mumbles. 

Her response was not enough for Jisu and seeing Yeji reach her hand out, waiting for Jisu to hand it over, she wanted to explode and just tell Yeji everything she felt right then and there. 

"Why don't you invite us in first?" Jisu asked with a smile on her face even though Yeji never looked her way. 

Unlike before. 

Yeji turned to Chaeryeong with pleading eyes. The younger girl could see Yeji begging for Chaeryeong to say something, anything to make her not have to invite them in. 

But there was nothing the younger girl could do. ".. Are we allowed inside?" was the only thing Chaeryeong was able to mutter. 

Yeji felt betrayed but instantly shrugged it off when she saw the apologetic look on Chaeryeong's face. 

What can they do? 

What does Jisu want? 

Letting out a quiet sigh, she thinks maybe it's time for them to talk…

Maybe.. 

"Yeah, of course you are! Come in." Yeji tried her very best to keep her energy from dropping down to the ground, she didn't want to worry the younger girl after all. 

She allows them both to enter first before following them and closing the door behind them. 

It's as if Yeji was suddenly in another world, she didn't feel comfortable inside her own home.. not when Jisu's there. 

She forgot the feeling of being safe … just because her ex was there. 

That was a problem Yeji knew she should be working on. 

As they sat down in the living room, the awkward silence followed. It was so unbearable, Yeji wanted to jump out of her window for it. 

She watched as Jisu placed her phone down on the coffee table, the movement almost made Yeji flinch. 

What's with her? And why was she there? Wasn't her reaction yesterday enough for her to know that Yeji's not ready to meet her yet? 

Seeing how comfortable Jisu looked just by sitting down across her just ticked the Yeji off. 

How can she be so calm in a situation where she's making someone comfortable?? 

How cruel can one be? 

"Alright." Yeji finally broke the silence, hands clenching the pillows beside her on the couch. 

"You're not here to give me the phone," 

"Obviously." Jisu responded almost immediately, causing Yeji to shut her mouth. 

"Unnies." Chaeryeong said like a warning, telling them to not start anything and keep it civil. 

Yeji couldn't even believe a person younger than them has to act as their referee.. it was embarrassing for her. 

She turns to look at the younger girl, looking at her apologetically. 

She was about to say something when Jisu beat her to it. "Ryeong." 

Suddenly, both Chaeryeong and Yeji's attention are towards her, waiting for the words that are yet to come out of her mouth. 

Yeji was watching her carefully, eyes getting sharper and sharper with every second that passes by. 

She was only making sure that Jisu would say the right words when talking to Chaeryeong. 

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this, I shouldn't have begged you to come with me.. " Jisu mumbles, it was almost impossible for Yeji to hear it but for some sort of miracle, she was able to. 

Chaeryeong didn't say anything else, merely nodded and silently pursed her lips, looking very hesitant to say anything. 

She probably didn't know what to respond with. 

"You can leave now if everything's too uncomfortable for you." The older girl added while Yeji nodded towards Chaeryeong when the younger girl looked at her with questioning eyes. 

It's as if she was scared to leave the two alone. After all, she isn't sure of what would happen when no one's around to try to keep things at bay between Yeji and Jisu. 

But Chaeryeong knows that it isn't her role to do that, in the end she decides to stand up and leave. 

"Thank you, Ryeong." Jisu mumbled before the younger girl could leave. 

"It's nothing unnie.. please.. always keep calm you two.." 

Yeji could only sigh knowing whatever Jisu's about to say will never have a peaceful outcome. 

Just earlier she was scared, nervous and was so close to just breaking down because she didn't know what to do if she ever came across Jisu again. 

She didn't even know it would be today. 

The silence was still there even after they heard the door close shut. 

They were both alone inside Yeji's condominium.. that used to be Jisu's second, if not, third home in Korea. 

Not much has changed inside Yeji's condominium, everything was still the same. The furniture, the designs, the walls, the colors, everything. 

.. Except for the fact that the old smell of the condominium that Jisu learned to love and always long for. 

It wasn't the same, didn't smell the same. It didn't smell like her "home" 

The smell of lemon grasp and sleep, that's not what it smelt of anymore. 

Instead it.. it awfully smelled like coffee inside, almost like the smell of the inside of a coffee shop. 

With this small detail, Jisu already knew why as she turned to look at Yeji straight in the eyes, causing the older girl to feel uncomfortable in her seat. 

"You.." Jisu starts but she wasn't able to continue whatever she was about to say, it's as if everything in her mind disappeared when Yeji's eyes changed. 

".. what are you doing here? What are your intentions? The last time you told me about anything you said you'll be staying in Canada.. for good. Yet, here you are." 

Yeji gestured towards her, eyes shaking like she was seeing something she shouldn't be seeing. 

Yeji honestly thought the pain was gone. She genuinely thought she wasn't nervous and scared anymore, that Jisu will not be able to affect her anymore.. 

But she's instantly proven wrong when they're staring directly at each other. 

"Have you heard of people trying to fight for what they want?" Jisu asks and Yeji was quick to answer. 

"I have. I heard and I went through it.. Have you?" The question wasn't supposed to sound like an attack towards her but it ended up sounding like it. 

Jisu was silenced for a moment before she spoke up, "Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't go through it." 

Yeji squints her eyes, scoffing, "You must be joking. You're not the type to do that. Also, cut the crap, will you? We're wasting time here, what are you doing here???" 

She was slowly starting to feel irritated by this. Jisu was not answering her questions properly when all she wanted was a clear answer. 

"I'm trying to explain." 

"Explain what?? Explain why you felt the need to make me look like you weren't enough for me? So I went and looked for somebody else? Or maybe you want to explain why you're here?!" 

Yeji laughs bitterly, making Jisu frown. 

Yeji's words were like poison to her ears, her facial expression made Jisu's eyes hurt, Yeji's gestures and obvious signs of hatred towards Jisu felt like fire slowly burning her skin. 

Everything hurt. 

Jisu hopes Yeji knows and sees that. 

"Come on, speak up." 

"..." 

Yeji waited. Eyes expectant, ears up, wanting to hear an excuse from Jisu that would be amusing and pleasing for her to hear. 

But what came was not an excuse. 

"..I wanted to see you." Jisu mumbled, barely even able to open her mouth for her to make Yeji hear it clearly. 

Yeji had a poker face on, trying her best not to show any more emotions. 

"I said it. I wanted to see you, I came home to see you. Beomgyu offered to help me and we were able to talk to my parents.. " 

Jisu's voice kept getting smaller and smaller by the second but Yeji cared enough to put an effort to be able to hear the girl properly. 

"Turns out.. I was just too scared, too afraid to face my fears of not being able to be accepted… because they were so.." Jisu bites her lip. 

Her emotions were starting to get to her but she fought back, "They were supportive and even wanted to come with me but I refused and they understood." 

Hearing those made Yeji sigh in relief. She'd be lying if she didn't think it was good news. 

"I wanted to come back.. even after we broke up.. I wanted to talk to you, wanted to hear your voice.. wanted to reach out to you but I always thought it was a bad idea.. So I didn't." 

Yeji refused to say anything. 

What was she supposed to say? Sorry? For not being able to think of how she felt after breaking up? 

Yeji was too busy focusing on herself because she wanted to move on. 

And the last thing Yeji wanted to do was to get back with Jisu. 

She's tired. 

She has Jiwon. 

She doesn't need Jisu anymore. 

She kept repeating those words in her mind even if she knew no one will be able to replace Jisu's spot. 

But she tries, she lies to herself. Even if it hurt. Even if it looked like she's only using Jiwon. 

Everything's already a mess now, was she even going to back down? 

Jisu was still looking back at her when Yeji looked down and bit her lip. 

"..You know coming home is useless now.. right?" 

There was silence as Jisu only stared. Confused, her eyes were searching for answers as she only stared at Yeji who's still looking down. 

"Wh-what do you mean..?" 

"Jisu. You.. We broke up." 

"Yeah, obviously. I know that, I remember and—" 

"No, Jisu, you don’t understand.” 

“What do I not understand then??” Jisu was confused and frustrated, she’s trying to explain that whatever happened back then, she wished never happened. Because after all of those things, she still loves Yeji.

Yeji gulps, not sure if she’s going to say something or not but the way Jisu was staring at her was slowly killing her. 

She wants Jisu to stop looking at her like that.

“Yeji if you want to say that you don’t want me anymore.. Your wallpaper says otherwise.” Jisu mumbles before gently pushing Yeji’s phone towards her. 

The older girl avoided her phone, shut her eyes and thought of a way to get Jisu to leave. Without thinking about it, she said something she did not expect to come out of her mouth.

“I’m in love with Jiwon.”

\--------- 

The next thing Jisu knew is she was in front of the coffee shop. More specifically, the coffee shop that Jiwon works at. 

Why was she there? It's only to talk, of course. But the others think otherwise.

She brought Yuna, Ryujin and Chaeryeong with her just in case. 

Ryujin was already looking at Jisu weirdly, especially when she's wearing shades like she's ready to take it off any minute to drag someone back to hell. 

"I don't know what happened when she talked to Yeji, but whatever Yeji said probably hit her hard." Ryujin whispers to Chaeryeong who was not feeling good with any of this.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything they said to each other? Not even one topic?" Yuna asks Chaeryeong who frowns. 

"Even if I bust my head open, you won't get anything out of me, Yuna. I honestly didn't hear anything from any of them." 

"Sounds sus but alright." Ryujin playfully says while shrugging, making Chaeryeong scoff because of what she responded with. 

Ryujin being Ryujin didn't say anything more and reached her hand out to hold onto Yuna's hand. 

They were just following Jisu, they have absolutely no idea why they were there. 

"Any hint on what activity we'll be doing today mrs. president?" Ryujin jokingly asks. 

They weren't expecting Jisu to answer with "To meet a friend." 

Chaeryeong bit her lip even though she wanted to ask Jisu even further. 

What did she mean by it? Was she joking or was she being serious? 

Once they entered the café, the usual dinging of the bell on the door was heard throughout the whole shop.

The other customers didn't pay them any mind when they walked in. 

Yuna quickly got them a table to sit at, thinking they were just there to hang out since they weren't really able to hang out yesterday because Jisu was tired. 

While Ryujin and Yuna talk to each other, Chaeryeong only had her eyes on Jisu. The older girl was looking around as if she was desperately looking for Someone. 

Does she know anyone who worked here? She said she was going to meet a friend, that makes sense .. right? 

They've been to this coffee shop countless times, even before Jisu left and she never mentioned knowing someone who worked here.

Which is why it was kind of weird for Chaeryeong and she knows Ryujin thinks the same way. 

Now she wonders if Yuna does too.. she wonders if the younger girl's just choosing not to speak on it. 

Jisu showed no feelings whatsoever, she looked cold when she left Yeji’s condominium. Whatever her and Yeji talked about must have hurt her so badly. If only Chaeryeong knew what it was that they talked about… she wouldn’t be so scared of what Jisu may be planning to do next. 

“Unnie.” Ryujin calls out to Jisu, successfully getting the older girl’s attention. “Aren’t you going to buy anything? We already chose what drinks we’ll get.” 

Jisu blinks while Chaeryeong still keeps an eye on her. “I’ll just get whatever Yuna gets.” She smiles which made Yuna beam, “Don’t worry, unnie, I’ll buy something that you’d like.” 

The younger girl said before pulling Ryujin up from her seat and literally dragging her towards the counter. 

“Aren’t you going to buy something, Ryeong?” 

“Unnie.. What did you and Yeji unnie talk about?” 

The question caught Jisu off guard, she wasn’t really expecting Chaeryeong to ask about anything but she didn’t mind. She was just slightly hesitant to say anything to the younger girl. 

“It’s.. we talked about some things..” 

“You need to be a bit more specific when saying things, unnie.” Jisu chuckled, even though she knew Chaeryeong said that in a teasing and joking tone, she felt nervous to say what she really was doing in that coffee shop. 

“Unnie.. Whatever you’re planning, you can tell me, who knows what it may cause in the future events. Don’t want you to regret anything you’re going to do..” 

Jisu was about to reply when she saw the girl she was looking for. She immediately turned her head to the side and held on the girl’s arm when she tried to pass by their table. Of course, the girl knowing who Jisu was immediately froze on her spot. 

Of course, Chaeryeong knew who the girl was as well, she’s seen her… multiple times. 

...and whenever she does, she’d always be with Yeji. 

It’s Jiwon. 

“Excuse me, Jiwon right?” Jisu asks, smiling as she did. Jiwon, knowing who she is, looked panicky and uncomfortable with Jisu stopping her and talking to her as if they were close. 

“...Yes.. Can I help you with something?” 

“Are you on your break?” 

Chaeryeong already knew what was about to happen and she wanted to stop Jisu from doing whatever she was about to do.. But the way Jisu’s aura suddenly changed made her feel scared. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

\----------

Jiwon was forced to sit across from Jisu at their table, the three younger girls were at another table because they wanted them to talk privately on their own. But even though they gave them space to talk, the younger girls were still keeping an eye on the two. 

Who knows what would happen if they didn’t. 

Jisu felt like she was in the same situation that she was in when she was talking to Yeji earlier, there was just silence at first but once someone opens their mouth to talk, the silence would be gone within a second. 

“I’m sure you already know who I am.” Jisu starts with a small smile on her face and it doesn’t take a genius to know that her smile wasn’t a friendly one. 

"Right.. yeah.. I do." Jiwon muttered, she was careful with replying. She didn't want to say anything that may trigger a fight between them. 

"Of course you do, you're Yeji's 'friend' after all, she must've told you everything about me." 

The way Jisu said the word "friend" didn't sit right with Jiwon, it's as if she didn't believe that they were indeed just friends. 

"While I was gone, you were with Yeji, the whole time. I even saw you leave her condominium earlier." 

Jiwon kept quiet, what does she even say to that?? It was so awkward, Jiwon wanted to leave that table right then and there. 

"So how does it feel?" 

The question Jisu threw at her made her confused. 

"Pardon?" 

"Oh, my bad, I should've asked more specifically." Jisu fixed the way she sat on her chair while Jiwon waited. 

"How does it feel to be a cheap replacement?" 

The three younger girls heard what Jisu said loud and clear, "Ooh.. that's harsh." Yuna mumbled followed by Ryujin who said, "That must've hurt." 

Chaeryeong was quick to elbow the both of them though, "Shut it, you two." 

"Uh, excuse me??" Jiwon now wore a frown on her face, she was trying her best to stay calm but what Jisu said was uncalled for and was absolutely not true. 

"You're excused." Jisu cockily replied with one of her brows raised, looking confident as ever. 

"I'm sorry but I'm not what you think I am? Whatever you think I have with Yeji is not true." 

"Oh, but did I ask what relationship you have with Yeji? I didn't, I only asked what it felt like to be chosen as a replacement for my spot." 

Jisu was no longer smiling, no fake smile was visible and the same goes with Jiwon who was now frowning at Jisu. 

"What the hell is your problem?? You come in here trying to ruin my break, what did I ever do to you?" 

Jiwon was still holding herself back 

"You know what you did." Jisu almost slammed her hand on the table, "If only you knew better we wouldn't have broken up in the first place." 

"What??" Jiwon was obviously offended by what Jisu said, knowing that she didn't even know Jisu was starting to feel jealous with how close she and Yeji were getting. 

"How is your breakup with Yeji my fault now?? If I remembered correctly, your relationship was already falling apart BEFORE I even came in Yeji's life because you were too scared to even fight for what you and Yeji had." Jiwon's voice was starting to raise up, almost enough to catch the other customers' attention. 

"Are you saying that it's my fault?? You're telling me I'm the one to blame?? When Yeji was the one who broke up with me because you came into her life!" 

"That's absolutely not true and you know it. If only you cared about Yeji's feelings, you wouldn't have left! You would've fought your fears head on but you didn't. Why?? Because you weren't fully committed to your relationship with Yeji yet!" 

Suddenly, Jisu stood up and so did Jiwon, taking a step back. Now this caught everyone's attention inside the shop. 

Chaeryeong was the first one who stood up from her seat, while Yuna and Ryujin were both hesitant. 

"You don't know what you're talking about.." Jisu said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, I wish I didn't, but I do. And you know what's the truth?? You broke up because your relationship was already falling apart because. You. Left. Yeji. Behind." Jiwon has had enough. 

Getting pulled into this drama without even knowing a single thing literally was taking its toll on her, she just wanted to get away from them. 

She sometimes even wishes that she never met Yeji. 

The reason why is because of what happens next. 

The coffee that was on their table was thrown towards her, the hot coffee literally pouring all over her arm, burning her skin through her clothes. 

She didn't even have enough time to back away because Jisu already had her hands on her hair, pulling it as if she wanted her to go bald. 

Jiwon's co-workers instantly left the counter and went towards them to pull Jiwon and Jisu apart. 

Chaeryeong, Yuna and Ryujin were already holding onto Jisu's arms to try and pry her hands off of Jiwon's hair, careful not to hurt Jiwon even more. 

"Unnie!!" Chaeryeong screams, hoping that it would stop Jisu. 

"Unnie, let her go!" Yuna shouted.

But of course it didn't stop Jisu. 

One of Jisu's hands released Jiwon and it gave Jiwon an opportunity to move away and land a slap on Jisu's face. 

It caused Jisu to finally let her go, making the three younger girls sigh. 

"Calling me a cheap replacement, well, now how does it feel to be replaced by one??" Jiwon taunted which made Jisu want to strangle her right then and there but she wasn't able to move anymore because the three younger girls were holding onto her firmly. 

"Shut the fuck up." Jisu spat, wanting to just jump her one last time before she finally lets the three younger girls pull her outside. 

"Jiwon, shut it." Her co-workers hushed her, pulling her back and giving her a towel to wipe her arm with. 

"I'm sorry, but you all have to leave." One of Jiwon's co-workers told Ryujin and it didn't take them a second to bow down and leave right away. 

"Unnie.." Yuna spoke, her tone was filled with disappointment. 

Jisu was fixing her hair and held onto her swollen cheek. "Unnie, that was entertaining but I don't think that was necessary.." Ryujin spoke, earning a slap on the shoulder by Chaeryeong. 

"Unnie, what were you thinking??? What if Yeji unnie finds out about this??" Chaeryeong slightly shook the older girl. 

"She wouldn't know and she wouldn't care either." Jisu mumbled while combing her hair with her fingers. 

"But unnie.. she wouldn't care about you.. she would definitely only focus on Jiwon unnie." Yuna hesitantly mumbled. 

This made Jisu turn her head towards them, as if only realizing that just then. 

".. Shit."


	41. Chapter 41

Jisu plops down on the chair inside the hotel that she was staying in, tired and exhausted. If you ask her if she regrets doing what she did today, you would’ve gotten a half assed “yes” but no one would dare ask her that, not even Ryujin because they were all too concerned about Jisu. 

“..Unnie, you seriously should have planned this more carefully.. I don’t think what you did would have a good effect on everyone else..” Yuna mumbles as she sits down on another chair in front of Jisu. 

Chaeryeong scoffs, “Like she’d use her brain to actually plan properly.” rolling her eyes while crossing her arms, Ryujin almost bursts out laughing but she controlled herself and only giggled, not wanting to get the same faith as the girl at the coffee shop earlier, Jiwon. 

“What?? You think I’d just let all of this slide?? I literally almost broke down crying because I thought I was dead when my parents wanted to talk to me, I came home JUST for Yeji..” 

“Only to find out that you’ve been replaced.” Ryujin carelessly spat, it was true, no one inside the room would say that’s a lie, because that’s exactly what it looked like. Jisu was gone and Yeji found a replacement. 

Easy. 

It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Anyone would come up with the same conclusion. 

Ryujin was harsh with words, she had no filter. Yuna was about to tell her to be careful with what she says but Jisu immediately responds with, “Exactly. I can’t accept that of course.” 

Chaeryeong wanted to facepalm- no, she wanted to hit herself with a book because obviously all that has happened was chaos, they heard no good news when Jisu came home. It was all just negativity, arguments and fights all over the place. 

When will there be a positive outcome to Jisu’s actions?? No one knows. 

“You know unnie, your arrival’s starting to look like you just came home to ruin someone's life who’s starting to move on and heal.” Yuna muttered, she didn’t want to come off too strong, she’s still careful with her words but what she said was true. 

Just like Ryujin’s words, anyone would come up with the same conclusion. 

“I wonder how long it will take for Yeji unnie to finally find out and just barge in this hotel room to argue with you again.” Chaeryeong could only mutter those words. 

“I’d say… about a day or two.” Ryujin said with a huge smile on her face as if they were betting on it. 

“Well, why would she take that long?? Hearing her beloved Jiwon got hurt? It would take her only a minute or two.” Jisu scoffs before leaning back on the chair. 

The way she was acting was starting to concern both Yuna and Chaeryeong.. and maybe Ryujin too, a little bit. 

She doesn't act like it but she's getting so tired of always being in between Jisu and Yeji's fights. 

All Ryujin wants is for her to deal with her relationship with Yuna. 

But having two stupid friends that decided to fall in love with each other and break up after all their sappy moments and cute memories then start a war after a few months because one of them wants to move on is hard. 

With that in mind, Ryujin reaches for Yuna's hand and squeezes it, praying to God that nothing like this will happen to the both of them. 

… and hopefully give Chaeryeong a break from fixing Jisu and Yeji's relationship. 

"Unnie, listen to me. You have to stop doing things that will cause Yeji to hate you more—" 

"Ryeong, you should be saying that TO Yeji and not me. She's the one who made me act like a psycho!" Jisu cuts her off. 

Ryujin winces at her words, "Glad you know that you acted like Yeji unnie's crazy ex back there." 

Chaeryeong scoffs before she and Jisu turn their heads towards Ryujin to glare at her. 

"What?? I'm just stating what's in my mind." The short haired girl shrugs. 

Yuna sighs, "You know what? I think we should leave." She says, standing up from her seat and pulling Ryujin closer to her, "Jisu unnie, I think you should listen to Chaeryeong unnie. I'm sure you have a great plan in your head right now but I don't think that may work once Yeji unnie starts confronting you about the things you've done to Jiwon." 

With that, Yuna drags away Ryujin who teasingly smiles at them, waving her other hand before leaving with Yuna. 

Yuna hopes her words can at least make Jisu realize what would happen next. 

“I hope that’s a good enough warning from Yuna.” Chaeryeong mutters, slowly turning her head towards Jisu with a stern look on her face. 

“Don’t look at me like I’m the villain here.” 

“I’m not, unnie. Please.. Just..” Chaeryeong lets out a deep and heavy sigh, “Act your age will you? I’m not saying you’re being very childish but in a way…you are acting very childish.” 

Jisu frowns, she may have been acting childish in some parts and moments but she just did what she had to do.. Or she just did what she thought was right. Of course it isn’t what she thought, she’s wrong. 

“I agree with you…just.. What do I even do when Yeji’s being like that?” She sounded frustrated, admitting she was wrong, yet blaming Yeji for what was currently happening. 

“She’s frustrating you, isn’t she?” 

“Well, obviously! I thought I’d come here and then everything will finally be back to normal..” Jisu ran her fingers through her hair, she was finally feeling the guilt now. 

Why did she even attack Jiwon all of a sudden? Well, even though she is feeling guilty now.. She still kind of thinks that Jiwon deserves it. 

“I guess you should have planned this all through before you came back.” 

Then there was silence, Chaeryeong wanted to think of more things to say to Jisu but she was hesitant to tell her. Jisu wouldn’t even listen to her if she tried. 

It’s all up to Jisu now. She has to plan for herself if she really wants to get back together with Yeji and all. 

“Unnie, do you really think you can fix this? Like… Do you really think everything will go back to how it was before you left?” 

“With happiness and without Jiwon in between? I think there’s still hope, I mean.. Didn’t you see her phone’s wallpaper and lockscreen?? It was me! With her! A picture of us together, isn’t that enough for me to keep on hoping?” 

Jisu’s eyes were filled with hope when they met Chaeryeong’s. The younger girl couldn’t blame her, she remembered thinking how perfect Jisu and Yeji’s relationship were before, she even thought that maybe one day she’d have someone who’s as caring as Yeji.

It’s just that… not all relationships are perfect and everyone has flaws, which is why Jisu and Yeji’s relationship never actually worked out.. 

But it could have worked out.. If only Yeji wasn’t quick to give up and Jisu wasn’t too scared of things that she knew she could get past along with Yeji. 

“... I guess there is tiny hope in there somewhere.. It could have been bigger if you didn’t cause a scene with Jiwon back at the cafe.” 

\------

“You must be kidding???” 

Ryujin had to distance her phone away from her ear when she heard Hyunjin scream on the other end. “Hyunjin what the hell?? Stop screaming will you?” 

“Stop saying bullshit, Ryujin, this better not be a prank or- “ 

Ryujin was quick to cut him off, “Now hold up, why the hell would make you think that I’d joke about something like this?? You think I’d find it funny to see Jisu unnie and another girl fight over Yeji??” 

Then there was silence on the other line, “... Yeah, well maybe I did laugh while watching Jisu unnie pull Jiwon’s hair out but that’s besides the point!” 

Hyunjin will literally tear his hair out because of this, hearing Ryujin’s story of Jisu causing a scene in the coffee shop that Jiwon’s working on is chaotic… and problematic. 

“It’s true! If anyone in the coffee shop was able to record it, I will literally beg them to post it on twitter, it will definitely blow up.” He hears Ryujin laugh at the other end before he hears Yuna telling her to stop laughing. 

“Do you even take shit seriously??” Hyunjin had his hands on his face, definitely looking like he’s tired of Ryujin’s bullshit. 

“Can you blame me?? If you saw that, I bet you’d laugh too!” 

“I bet I won’t.. Now what the hell am I going to do once Yeji confronts me about this?!” 

“Pshhh, why would she confront you about this?? This isn’t even your fault, it was Jisu unnie who did that, not you.” 

Hyunjin groans, knowing that he enabled Jisu to bring Yeji’s phone back to her. With just that, Yeji would immediately blame him for letting Jisu do whatever the hell she wants. 

“Yeah, well, I did know that she was going to visit Jiwon.. What I didn’t know though is the part that she’d attack her like a fucking wild animal?!” He ran his finger through his hair over and over as if fixing his hair would do anything to help fix all the chaos that already happened without him even knowing. 

“Give Yeji three hours, she’d be recklessly driving her car towards my apartment with a chainsaw, I just know..” 

Hyunjin’s voice was low and shaky, having a furious Yeji barge into his house is a no no. Arguing with an angry Yeji would do nothing because Hyunjin knows who’s in the wrong here. 

And it’s none other than him.. If only he didn’t let Jisu get near Yeji.. nothing would have happened. 

“She’d have your head on a stick, so.. good luck with that.” Ryujin chuckles before hanging up, leaving Hyunjin to think of his own safety and think of things to tell Yeji once she arrives. 

Will Yeji really confront him first? 

Of course, there’s no doubt she’d be running towards Hyunjin with every object that she thinks she could use as a weapon. 

Hyunjin knows he’s not safe. 

\------

It only took Yeji to receive a "I got fired." message from Jiwon to be rushing out of her condominium to visit Jiwon. 

She didn't even bother just asking through chat or through a call, she just stood up, took a jacket and ran out the door. 

She didn't leave yet though, she forgot her keys and ran back before closing the door behind her. 

It's as if she was being called to rush to the hospital or something. 

Jiwon just said she got fired yet Yeji already got concerned. 

She didn't even hesitate and with the way Yeji was driving her car THAT fast, she would have been pulled over. 

But luckily she wasn't caught and she was able to arrive at Jiwon's in one piece. 

As soon as she got out of her car she called Jiwon's phone if that even was needed, she was already there. Jiwon wouldn't even be surprised when she sees her. 

Yeji always does this. 

Jiwon didn't answer the phone though so Yeji just had to keep on walking and had to knock on Jiwon's door to be able to enter. 

If.. her roommate lets her enter. 

Once she was in front of Jiwon's door, she pocketed her phone and hesitantly raised her hand up to knock on the door. 

If Jiwon's roommate answers the door, that would be awkward. Jiwon's roommate isn't really.. fond of her. 

Not when she literally tried to use Jiwon for her own happiness, emphasize on "tried" 

Because she never really got what she wanted and now she knows that she shouldn't have done something like it in the first place. 

With a loud and heavy sigh, she knocks on the door, internally praying that it wouldn't be Jiwon's roommate who would answer the door. 

She waited and when there was no answer, she knocked again only for her phone to ring, startling her. 

"What the hell are you doing??" She heard Jiwon ask her through the phone when she answered. 

".. Uh.. visiting?" 

"Yeah, sure, visiting. Yeji, you can't keep doing shit like this. You don't have to come to me whenever I share something that upsets me." 

It was obvious that Jiwon was annoyed, she sounded even more upset when Yeji heard her through the phone. 

Maybe she made it worse. 

"... I just… Jisu's back." 

"Yeji, believe me, I know." 

"No, no I meant.. Jisu's back and I'm just concerned. You suddenly said you got fired and Jisu visited me earlier this morning out of nowhere, she must've seen you." 

Then Jiwon was silent. 

The silence that made Yeji understand that Jiwon getting fired does have to do something with Jisu seeing her leave Yeji's condominium earlier. 

"So.. I was right." Yeji mumbled

".. Do I even have to confirm it? You already knew before I even told you anything." 

Yeji heard shuffling on the other line before she heard the sound of the lock on the door. Jiwon opened it and revealed herself to Yeji, holding her phone close to her ear with her other hand. 

"You finally opened the door." 

Jiwon laughs at Yeji's reaction, "Yeah, you're welcome." 

Yeji didn't even have to ask when she noticed the red mark on Jiwon's arm, looking like it was burnt. 

Without even knowing, she turned her phone off and pocketed it in one swift move. 

Jiwon moved away from the entrance to be able to let Yeji enter. "Thanks." The taller girl murmured before looking around as if it's her first time entering Jiwon's home. 

Though, of course, she remembered what she was here for and it was to check up on Jiwon. 

"Your arm.." She started, eyes filled with concern when Jiwon made eye contact with her. 

The smaller girl turned her head towards her arm, eyes slightly widening, surprising herself. She wasn't planning on telling Yeji what happened. 

She was supposed to lie to Yeji about everything, knowing that Yeji will definitely confront Jisu once she tells her. 

And she's certain that it'll turn into a fight. 

"Oh.. You saw." Jiwon covered her arm up with a towel nearby even though Yeji has already seen it. 

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" 

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. You don't have to be so worried about me." Yeji frowned because it doesn't seem like Jiwon's alright. Not when her arm's all red like it got burnt by something. 

"Doesn't look like it to me, did Jisu do that? Was Jisu the reason why you don't have a job anymore?" 

Yeji asked Jiwon questions so fast, bombarding her with a ton that Jiwon couldn't even keep up, she doesn't even know which question she'll answer first. 

"Jesus, Yeji. Slow down, will you??" Jiwon rested both her hands on Yeji's shoulders, as if trying to stop her or at least slow her down from asking anymore questions. 

Yeji sighs before stepping away from Jiwon, walking around her home before settling down on Jiwon's couch. 

"I'm just.. I just want to know if Jisu's the one behind all of it.." She looked up at Jiwon with questioning eyes and Jiwon didn't even have to say anything, she could already tell with the way Jiwon's eyes twitched like she was hesitant to answer. 

"I'm right again.. aren't I?" 

Jiwon didn't answer but she looked down on the floor and slowly nodded. Her head barely even moved but Yeji saw it. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry? For what, Yeji?" 

She was getting frustrated again.. getting frustrated because of Yeji. She really had to apologize when it wasn't even her fault. 

"Because .. I was the one who put you into this mess?? Because… Jisu targetted you because of me? Because I said something that made Jisu angry at you??? There's a lot of reasons why I'm apologizing to you, Jiwon." 

"You're unbelievable, how can you do this? Like… to yourself? How can you take the blame for someone's wrong doings?" Jiwon scoffed before slowly crossing her arms. 

She looked like Yeji's mom, trying to scold her for doing something stupid. 

"I mean.." Yeji stops and laughs, as if the situation she was in was funny. "I am the one who started all of this.. so.. can you blame me for blaming myself?" 

Jiwon sighs deeply before walking over to sit beside Yeji. "Do you still want to know what really happened in the shop?" 

"If you still want to tell me." 

"You have to promise me first, that you won't start a fight or something similar." 

Yeji laughs at what Jiwon said before stopping and seeing the serious look on Jiwon's face. 

She wasn't kidding, she was dead serious about what she said and Yeji's starting to regret wanting to know about what happened to Jiwon and why Jisu was the one to blame. 

"... Can't promise that. You know I can't." 

"Well, that sucks because come on, you at least have to try not to be so pissed about it." 

Yeji rolled her eyes before leaning her back against the couch, crossing her arms at the same time. "You haven't even told me anything besides the fact that you got fired and your arms all.. red and messed up." 

The smaller girl beside her looked at her arm like what she did just earlier before looking back up at Yeji, "It isn't that messed up, you're exaggerating everything." 

"So.. are you going to tell me or what?" 

Jiwon looks up as if she's thinking if she'll tell Yeji or not but in the end she does tell Yeji what happened. 

"Long story short, your friends came into the shop together. All four of them and uh.. while I was on break Jisu stopped me and asked me if we could talk so, normally I said yes." 

"That's stupid of you." Yeji cut her off, looking unamused with what she just heard Jiwon said. 

"Shut the fuck up. After that, she said things about me being… you know.. just things.. bad things." 

Jiwon didn't want to get into detail, she knew it would only make Yeji angry. She's just trying to avoid making Yeji angrier, the last thing she'd want to do is get Yeji to fight with her ex-girlfriend again. 

She's already been blamed enough, Jiwon doesn't want to get people to have more reasons to blame and call her a "cheap replacement" like what Jisu called her. 

Yeji already knew what she meant by "Bad things" it didn't take a genius to know that Jisu insulted her. 

That was also enough to tick Yeji off. Just by that she already knew that she had to do something about Jisu's behavior. 

"And let me guess, that started the fight between you two.. didn't it?" 

"Bingo." Jiwon half playfully said while snapping her fingers once Yeji predicted what happened next. 

"God.." Yeji sighs before pinching the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes tight. Thinking when will this chaos end. 

She wanted to end right then and there. She's thinking if only she didn't try to make it up to Jisu back then, none of this would've happened. 

Maybe.. maybe people questioning her back then were right for being confused on why Yeji would still put an effort into apologizing to Jisu. 

Maybe they were already predicting the chaos it would bring to their lives. 

Maybe if Yeji only thought of it thoroughly.. she wouldn't be so distracted about all of this right now. 

Maybe if she hadn't met Jisu again… 

She shook her head, thinking about not meeting Jisu again was probably a bad thing and a good thing. 

May bring her peace but… could possibly be the reason behind her sadness if she hadn't met her again. 

Everything's just.. a mess at the moment.. and Yeji wants to fix everything immediately. 

But first.. she HAS to confront Jisu about her behavior. Can't have her coming home just to insult people and create chaos into Yeji's life again. 

Never.. again.. 

\------- 

"You're an asshole." 

Hyunjin almost fell off of his couch when he heard Yeji speak from behind him, he didn't even know she got into his apartment. 

"Yeji?? What the hell?? How did you get in??" 

"Doesn't matter," 

Hyunjin immediately stood up from the couch and frowned at his cousin, "What do you mean it doesn't matter??? If you got in easily without a key, robbers would get in as well!!" 

"Yeah, well sounds like a "you" problem, not mine." Yeji said with arms crossed, looking unamused with Hyunjin. He wasn't even doing anything and Yeji looks like she's not taking any of his bullshit. 

"What??? What the hell are you even doing here???" 

"Why'd you let Jisu get near me??? Are you out of your fucking mind??" Yeji gestured towards his head which made him step back a little, too afraid that Yeji might attack him right then and there. 

"No?? I'm perfectly sane! You, however—" 

"We aren't talking about me here, asshole." She jumped over Hyunjin's couch and landed perfectly in front of him, sharp eyes never leaving him. 

It was intimidating, to see such sharp eyes like his.. it was enough to get someone to shit their pants. 

And Hyunjin's no exception. 

He may have momentarily forgotten what he did but now he does remember. 

Jisu's back, Yeji lost her phone, they got it back and… Jisu forced him to let her bring Yeji's phone back. 

"Ah shit.. you were talking about that." Hyunjin pushed Yeji's phone away from his face before letting out a sigh. 

He felt bad for giving in to Jisu's wishes.. especially when he knew Yeji was still hurting and wanted to get away from Jisu as much as possible. 

"Oh, so now you remember." Yeji finally gave him some space to breathe in, taking a few steps back with her hands on her head. 

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Jisu was too pushy, shs even had Chaeryeong and Yuna to talk to me about it. They kept talking to me about it all night long until I just.. said yes." He explained while facepalming, now realizing how stupid it sounded. 

Knowing he could have just said no over and over. 

"That's fucking stupid of you." 

"I know, that's why I'm apologizing." 

"What can your apology do??? Can your little apology turn back the time to stop Jisu from attacking Jiwon at the coffee shop?? Can it stop Jiwon from being fired???" 

Hyunjin held both his hands up to stop Yeji from saying anymore things before Hyunjin starts to regret more choices that he made in his life. 

"Yeji, I know what happened and I'll be willing to take the blame but—" Yeji was quick to cut him off with just raising a hand in front of him. 

She must have been very tired running her mouth off, besides, what will she get from arguing with Hyunjin anyway? 

The person she should be arguing with right now is none other than Choi Jisu. 

The one who started a scene in the coffee shop just earlier. She can't really escape even if she tried, she did come home to see Yeji after all. 

So, Yeji's going to give her just that. 

"Ryujin told me everything.. just earlier." 

"I know. Jiwon told me she was there." Yeji muttered, both hands balled into fists. She looked annoyed. 

"Don't tell me you're mad at Ryujin now?" Hyunjin asks before stepping aside and returning back to where he was sitting earlier before Yeji startled her out of the couch. 

"Not.. really." 

"So, Jisu then?" 

"Yeah. I am.. so.. so pissed. I can't even describe the way I'm feeling right now…" Yeji ran her fingers through her hair, "You also betrayed me, so.. that's another reason to be mad." 

"Hey! at least I apologized! Also, why did Jisu even attack Jiwon in the first place?? That's what made me so confused." 

Yeji raised an eyebrow at him, looking annoyed as hell, "Didn't Ryujin tell you that already?" 

"No? Well, not literally. She just said it was funny to see two girls fighting over you inside a coffee shop. Man, I don't know what's up with her humor but.. I don't judge." Hyunjin shrugged at the ending part. 

Ryujin is … one unique person. 

And Hyunjin knows that Yeji would definitely agree. 

"Oh, believe me, if it wasn't me that they were fighting over I would have laughed along with Ryujin but no. I had to be the reason why that shit happened." She scoffed, not believing that a break up would lead to something like this. 

Yeji finally fell down beside Hyunjin on the couch, taking a little break from losing her mind two times in a day. 

She prayed she wouldn't lose her mind for a third time. 

"Hey." Hyunjin spoke, his arm reaching out to rest on Yeji's shoulder, hoping that it was enough for Yeji to at least calm down a bit.

"What if.. you talked to Jisu about this?" 

"Hell, I will. I'm going to confront her about this." Yeji said through gritted teeth and Hyunjin was quick to say something to stop Yeji from coming in too strong when confronting her ex-girlfriend. 

"Well, yeah sure go ahead but.. at least be a little.. nicer?" 

Once Yeji frowned at him, almost glaring, Hyunjin already looked like he was regretting what he just said. 

Nevertheless, he still tried to talk Yeji into being less harsher so the confrontation wouldn't turn into a fight. 

"What?? Don't frown at me like that! You know what I'm saying is right." 

"And should I listen to you after you let Jisu do whatever the hell she wanted?? Did you know what happened when you did that?? I told her I loved Jiwon and then she attacked her!" 

Yeji had both of her hands out as if she was presenting it in front of Hyunjin. 

"And whose fault is that??? Did you even listen to what Jisu had to say??" 

"I did! And she wanted to get back together —" 

"Exactly! That's why I agreed on what she wanted!" Hyunjin cut her off to try and make Yeji understand why he let Jisu do that. 

"Because she wanted to fix this too! Just like how much you wanted to fix everything so badly." 

Yeji scoffed, she knew Hyunjin didn't want everything to turn bad but Yeji told him she needed time. 

And yet Hyunjin's doing this. 

"I did say that I want to fix things because I know all of this is just a misunderstanding and I understand now that I shouldn't have lied to Jisu about me loving Jiwon because I'm trying to move on from her for fuck's sake, but I clearly told you I couldn't take it when I see Jisu face to face." 

Hyunjin then shut his mouth, knowing that he did something wrong. Ignoring Yeji's wishes for him to not let Jisu get close to her. 

"Right.. you wanted space.." 

"And I wasn't given the space I wanted so I had to lie to keep her away from me but she targeted Jiwon instead." Yeji sighs at the end, why must everything turn into chaos? 

"I'm really sorry.." Hyunjin said while patting Yeji's back and the girl just allowed him. "But.. at least try not to be so .. harsh? At least try to actually talk to Jisu without fighting her and shouting at each other. That will just make things worse, I'm sure you know that, right?" 

Yeji turned her head away, looking at nothing in particular before replying, "Of course I do.. and I'll.. I'll just try." 

She hopes she can try. 

"... where.. Where does Jisu stay?" Yeji was fiddling with her hands as she waited for Hyunjin's answer. 

Suddenly she's nervous again, because why wouldn't she? When she's going to visit her ex-girlfriend. 

To talk. Only to talk. 

She doesn't want any bullshit to happen anymore, she just wants to make everything clear and to at least put some sense into Jisu's head. 

After all, she did hurt Jiwon.. and that doesn't have anything to do with Yeji liking Jiwon. This is just human decency. 

"Now, that.. I have no idea." Hyunjin answered which made Yeji look up at him, squinting her eyes as if she's waiting for Hyunjin to confess that he does know where Jisu's at. 

But he never said anything, guess he didn't actually know. 

"Then, does Chaeryeong know? Or Ryujin? Or maybe even Yuna?" 

"The correct answer would be Beomgyu, you know? He's the cousin, he would know. Also he came home with Jisu, why don't you ask him?" 

Yeji felt like an idiot. Of course! Beomgyu! Yeji momentarily forgot that he even existed, she felt bad but she wouldn't tell Beomgyu that. 

"Or even Taehyun, he was with them too." Hyunjin snapped his fingers before taking his phone out. 

Yeji then stood up, jumping even, before finally standing properly. "If I even had their phone numbers." She mumbled to herself before taking a step forward but was quickly stopped by Hyunjin. 

"Where are you going??" 

"... To Jisu's place??" 

"You don't even know where she's at??" 

The two cousins were frowning at each other almost even looking like they're staring at a mirror with how similar they looked. 

"I can just ask Ryeong about it? I'm sure she'll tell me where Jisu's at." Yeji shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. 

"Are you stupid?? After Jisu fought with Jiwon do you think Ryeong will let you know where she's at right now?? Ryeong's smart, smarter than all of us even, she won't tell you no matter what you do." 

Yeji rolled her eyes at Hyunjin, though she knew Hyunjin had a point. Chaeryeong is still Jisu's friend after all, even if Yeji is friends with the younger girl as well, she'd side with Jisu. 

And don't get the younger girl wrong, that's what a true friend does, Yeji doesn't even blame her. 

"Right, ok. Then, how will I find Jisu?" 

Hyunjin then showed Yeji his screen, with the contacts open. On the screen Yeji read Taehyun's name on it and his number. 

"Wow, didn't know you two were close. You cheating on your boyfriend now?" 

Hyunjin scoffs while rolling his eyes at her, "I don't have a boyfriend, now shut up and just take his number. If he asks if I gave it to you tell him you'll beat him up for asking too many questions." 

Yeji was taken aback by what Hyunjin told her to do but she laughed her ass off because it was too hilarious, she'd definitely do that to scare that boy. 

Beomgyu wouldn't mind, would he? 

Yeji shrugged and typed the number in her phone to be able to call it later. 

"I got it, thanks by the way." 

"Yeah, yeah, now leave." Hyunjin playfully pushed Yeji out of his house while Yeji was chuckling. 

"Stop pushing me, asshole!" 

Yeji was finally out of his house and Hyunjin waved at her, screaming, "GOOD LUCK WITH FIGHTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND. HOPE YOU DON'T DIE." 

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! IT'S EX-GIRLFRIEND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" 

Hyunjin scoffs as he watches Yeji run, "Ex-girlfriend my ass, no one's buying that bullshit. They'll get back in a few weeks." 

He muttered to no one in particular before slamming the door shut.


End file.
